Second Chance
by Mercury Ice Storm
Summary: Centered on Ami. Q&A. Months after a life changing experience Ami Mizuno is sent to L.A. for her annual parent swap to live with her mom and her new circus performing family, is this the second chance her therapist Setsuna spoke of?
1. First Night in LA

Hey, it's me, Mercury Ice Storm. Sorry I've been gone forever but I've been working on this, and let me tell you I'm loving this story and I hope you feel the same. I don't own Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing, but I own the plot, so PLEASE don't steal that! This is centered on Ami my personal favorite. Its set before all the inner senshi are found and the outers are unknown as well, everything's kind of out of order so please go with it! GW and SM combined world and set in California. Well, anyways, here's the 1st chapter. Adios and remember to review!

* * *

"I'm standing next to a girl with strange styled blonde hair who is smiling. Then there's this crash and screams from the distance and I look forward to see smoke pouring from this huge office building. I look back at the girl but now she's wearing a short blue skirt, knee high red boots and a white bodice that had a blue sailor collar. She tells me to hurry up then runs for the building. Then everything turned white and I was awake, back in my room." Ami concluded, staring across the room at the woman with long green hair who sat behind a mahogany desk, looking pensive. Ami crossed her legs at the ankles and waited for the woman on the other side of the room to speak, which could take a while. In the months that Ami had begun to see Ms. Setsuna Meiou, she had discovered that the woman much preferred to listen then to talk.

"Is that all?" Setsuna asked as she wrote in her notebook with the pen Ami had gotten her for Christmas. Ami nodded and glanced at the clock above the exit to the room. Only ten more minutes and she was free to go. She couldn't wait to get out of that room and into the nicer temperatures that were starting to increase to the normal seventy degrees all around Northern California.

"Yes." Nine more minutes and Setsuna hadn't asked one question about the 'incident' that had occurred on Halloween. This week was a lot better then the last two. She had left them feeling worse then she had when she walked in.

"That's interesting. Having any other dreams about you-know-what?" Setsuna's piercing garnet eyes staring intently into Ami's blue ones caused the younger girl to look away to the floor.

"No." Ami said quickly. She didn't have to look up to know that Setsuna was writing in her little notebook. The words 'chronic liar' had to have been written in those pages a myriad of times.

"You know that you can tell me anything. I have a very strict confidentiality policy and you know my motto. I won't say a thing unless you want me to." Ami mouthed the last sentence along with the woman, chipping off some of the remaining blue nail polish that was left on her thumb. Ami looked up from the floor and met Setsuna's gaze. She half expected the woman to look away like all the people at her school, and even her own father, did but the Setsuna just smiled. "Are you excited about the move? LA's a very big city compared to Carmel." Ami nodded. Seven more minutes. "Have you ever been there?" Ami shook her head. Her mom had just gotten a job at a hospital there but before had lived in San Francisco while her dad stayed in Carmel. Since her parents had gotten a divorce Ami switched between them every year. It was a little annoying most of the time but in this case Ami couldn't be happier. Sure she would miss her dad but he promised to send her a painting or two of Carmel when she was homesick. As if she needed anymore of a reminder of Carmel and what had happened here. "I'm sure you'll like it. It will be good to get away from here for a while." Setsuna said, obviously getting that Ami wasn't going to say anything else.

Only three more minutes. Ami thought, chewing on her lip. Setsuna was straightening up her desk so Ami stood, pulling her blue purse with her. "Well, it was nice having appointments with you but I'll see you next year." She gushed and Setsuna looked up, her eyebrows arching slightly.

"Next year? Ami I'll see you next Saturday. Then every other weekend after that." Ami's grip on her purse slackened and it fell to the floor with a small thud. "Didn't you know?" Ami shook her head and sat back down on the bench. "Oh dear. Ami, your parents arranged it so that you still have appointments, only now they're every other Saturday. Your mother will either drive you here or send you up on a train. I thought surely they would've told you."

"But, I thought I was better. I don't have the nightmares that often anymore and nothing strange has happened ever since I started using the pills." Ami said.

"Your antidepressants you mean." Setsuna said and again Ami looked down at her shoes, feeling her cheeks burn. She never liked to call them that, it made her feel like even more of a freak. Setsuna let out a sigh and picked up the glasses she wore when she was reading. "Ami you're a very special and unique girl but as long as you're dependant on them we must continue to see each other. You're not fully cured until you can live your life as a normal person, without the help of medication."

"What if you take me off, just as a trial period?" Ami asked, feeling a little ball of hope rising in her chest.

"Ami, we've had this talk before and I'm afraid we'll have to continue when your mother brings you back here. My ten o'clock is sure to be here." Setsuna said as she stood up. Ami let out a sigh and glanced up at the clock. Time was up. She grabbed her bag and stood as well. The little bit of hope she had worked up, squashed. "Have a good day." Setsuna called as Ami opened the door.

"You too." Ami halfheartedly replied as she walked into the waiting room. Her father was sitting in his paint covered jeans and a flannel shirt with two brushes sticking out of the pocket. His long blue hair held back in a loose ponytail, looking like the very paragon of an artist. There was a small pale girl sitting across the room, her short black hair barely brushing her shoulders and a bored look on her face. She looked up as Ami closed the door behind her. She was Setsuna's ten o'clock.

"Hey sweetheart, you ready?" Her dad asked and Ami nodded. The girl across the room stood and walked towards the door. Ami sent her a small encouraging smile as she followed her dad. The girl returned it before she closed the door to the room with a small click.

* * *

"So are you all packed? Your mother is supposed to be here any minute." Ami took a last glance around her almost bare room, her eyes sweeping over anything she'd intended to pack. Once she was satisfied she looked at her dad and nodded. "Anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Ami shook her head. She didn't have any friends here. She thought she did but had learned the truth behind them a few months ago. "Alright. I'll take some boxes down." Her father picked up two boxes. One with bedding and one with her books. Well, some of them at least.

She nodded her appreciation and turned to look out of the window. One thing she would miss was the view from her bedroom. It had a great panorama of the Pacific coast and some of the beaches. She wanted to get a balcony installed but because their house was historic the city wouldn't allow any adding on, thus ending her dream. She closed her blinds and checked around her room one last time. She was leaving the paintings her father gave her, a few clothes and all the main furniture of the room. Everything else was packed.

The doorbell rang and Ami grabbed her two suitcases then went downstairs just as her father was opening the door. She watched for a second as her parents gazed at each other then glanced in different ways like teenagers who had just broken up and forgot why. Ami chuckled at them and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Ami, you look so grown up!" Her mom rushed in the door, happy to have a distraction from the awkwardness, and over to Ami. Ami hugged her mother, glad to see the woman again. She had grown out her navy blue hair to her shoulders. She also looked a lot less stressed then she did the year before and was actually wearing some white slacks and a teal colored boucle warp cardigan. A big change from the normal business suit.

"You've lost weight!" Ami said pulling from her mother, who smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I lot of things have changed." She said, and then Ami noticed she was wearing a little makeup as well. A ping of grief washed through her for a second. She had seen her mother only a few months ago and hadn't noticed these changes.

"I see." Ami said as her mother counted all of her bags.

"Sorry to make this brief but I've got to hurry back to town. Traffic is going to be crazy by the time we get there." Ami nodded and picked up her things then her mother frowned. "Nonsense, we'll make the guys come get them." With that her mom walked back out of the door. Ami looked at her father as if to ask if he knew what she was talking about but he shrugged. Their question was answered a few seconds later when a tall guy with brown hair that was swept in front of his right emerald green eye walked in, closely followed by another brunet who's hair was long and held back in a braid.

"Hello. Duo Maxwell at your service, I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie." The guy with the braid said, his violet eyes twinkling as he took Ami's hand and kissed the back of it. Ami blushed and looked to her mother for an explanation. Ms. Anderson just laughed lightly.

"Isn't he sweet? He's a friend of Trowa's." Ami raised her eyebrow as if to ask who Trowa was. The other guy stepped forward and extended his hand.

"That'd be me." Ami shook it and glanced back at her mom.

"Trowa volunteered to help get your things. I figured that you'd want someone your own age to chat with. The drive is roughly five hours so we've got to get going if we want to be there before dinner." The guys picked up her things and went outside towards the SUV that was parked outside. Ami thanked them both and Duo wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush again.

"Well, I guess this is it." Her dad said. Ami nodded and looked down at her feet; she wasn't very good at goodbyes. "Come on over here." Ami gave her dad a tight hug and he kissed the top of her head. "You be good for your mom you hear me. And take care of her because you know how badly she cooks." Ami laughed as her mother let out a fake sound of protest.

"Thanks for everything dad."

"You have your medicine?" Ami nodded and her dad smiled. "Alright, why don't you go see if the guys need any help?" That was the international excuse for 'Your mother and I need to speak alone' so Ami picked up her purse and headed outside. It was late-February and the sun was out but the wind was keeping the temperature cooler so Ami wrapped her light hoodie around her shoulders. She was starting to regret changing into her short denim skirt and a tank top. She hadn't known that there were going to be guys coming along and had expected to be in a car for most of the trip.

"You're a witness, I call first dibs on Ames, she's hot." Ami heard Duo say to Trowa as the taller boy put one of her suitcases in the back of the car.

"I really don't think she'd appreciate you claiming her like a piece of meat." Trowa said and Ami couldn't help but to smile.

"Yea, I know. But you can't tell me she's not hot." Trowa grunted. "Don't turn into Heero on me."

Ami looked down her block one last time. Everything was perfect like normal. The city wouldn't have anything less. There were a few kids out, running around but many of them spent their weekends at the beach or playing tennis and crochet at the country clubs located a little out of town. Ami had once been one of them, trying to get the cabana boys to give them alcoholic beverages despite their age and giggling and sending the drinks to random guys when they did. But since October... 'I hope things are different in LA.' She thought as she looked back to the car.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Ami's mom walked out of the house. Ami nodded and headed to the car as Duo shut the back door.

"Yep! Let's get on the road. I wanna drive." Ms. Anderson just looked at the boy oddly and went to the driver's side.

"I just got my daughter back, I don't want to lose her in a car crash." Ami laughed as she got into to the passenger seat and the guys got into the back. Her mom started the car and Ami soon drifted to sleep to the rocking of the car.

* * *

"Where are the guys? They were supposed to be here so we can start on our video project." Lita said as she looked down at her watch. She, Mina and Serena were seated at a booth at the Crown Arcade, staring out of the window.

"Well Duo and Trowa had something else to do and you know how Quatre is. He's probably in some emergency meeting about the business." Serena said as she played a game on her cell phone. Mina crossed her legs and leaned forward on the table in front of them.

"I'm hungry for kitten heeled flip-flops. Let's blow this off until the guys can show." Mina said and Serena looked up, her baby blue's lightening significantly.

"Rodeo Drive anyone?" She asked folding up her phone and dropping it into her purse.

"Did anyone forget that our parents haven't gotten us cars yet? I don't know about you but I'm not walking from Newport to Beverly Hills." Lita said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. The two blondes next to her sighed.

"I'm still don't forgiving my parents for that." Mina said, slumping down in her seat.

"We could always call Darien. It's not like he has a life or anything." Serena suggested.

"Oi, what a way to treat your ex-boy toy." Mina said as Lita laughed and Serena shrugged.

"Hey, he calls me Meatball Head, I get to call him a football playing jock with no life."

"Glad you didn't just love me for my money." Darien said as he took a seat next to Serena and gave her a hug, causing the aforementioned girl to blush.

"Dare, what are you doing here? I thought that you had to go out to eat with your parents." Serena said as Darien took a sip of the chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"I did but then they decided to turn our family bonding time into a more private week long trip to Cabo. I've got the house to myself so party tomorrow night, spread the word." Mina smiled as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Finally I get to get out of the house. My mom's been hooked on us bonding or something like that." Mina said and Lita shrugged.

"Sounds cool. I'm in."

"So, how about a quick trip to Rodeo Drive?" Serena asked elbowing Darien in the side. Suddenly there was a familiar beeping sound that made all the girls and Darien look down at the small devices on the girl's wrists.

"Hold that thought." Darien said pushing the little button on Serena's wrist. Raye, well, Sailor Mars came on the screen.

"Hey, youma in the park. It's that Jadeite person again and I could really use your help." She said panting slightly.

"Be right there." Lita said as they all stood, threw some money on the table and took off for an alley. Mina bumped into a familiar blond as they were rushing out.

"Hey, what's the rush? I thought we had a project." Quatre said as the rest of the group continued running.

"Sorry, we, uh, have prior engagements. We'll have to reschedule later." Mina said as she sprinted after her friends. Quatre just shook his head.

'I wonder when they'll figure out that we know who they are...' He thought before he turned and headed back home.

* * *

"There's got to be a better way of doing this!" Sailor Jupiter called as she dodged the black tentacles of the youma in front of them. It looked like a mixture between a girl and an octopus but its additional limbs were only apart of its midnight black dress.

"No kidding." Sailor Mars said before she cried out. "Fire Soul!" The youma let out a screech that made all the girls cover their ears and all the nearby glass to break. "Goodness, she's worse then you Meatball Brains." Sailor Mars said.

"You're so mean to me Mars!" Sailor Moon wailed as tears trickled down her cheeks. Suddenly the youma stopped its screeching and its paste green skin began to turn red and its tentacles stopped moving.

"Stop that infernal crying you Moon Brat! You're beginning to give me a headache. First Jed yells at me and now this. I can't take it anymore!" It said as it clutched its multi-pierced ears.

"You did it Sailor Moon, now use your tiara." Tuxedo Mask said from a nearby tree. Sailor Moon promptly stopped crying and nodded. She took her tiara from her forehead and it turned into a discus.

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" She cried and flung it at the youma. It let out another scream and melted into a pile of moon dust on the floor, complete with a dark crystal that fluttered with light for a second then dimmed. "I did it all by myself! See, told you I could hold my own Sailor Mars!"

"You brats got lucky this time. I assure you this won't be the outcome the next time we meet." Jadeite said before he disappeared.

"Whatever loser!" Sailor Mars yelled before she sprang to the roof of a building. The rest of the girls followed her lead and after making sure no one was hurt or following them, they headed back to the Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

"That was really close. If Serena hadn't started wailing we would've been in real trouble." Lita said as Raye gave everyone some lemonade.

"Like I said before, there's got to be another way of finding weaknesses to youma's. Guessing isn't working and Serena could pass out if the youma's aren't weakened enough as we so gracefully found out two weeks ago." Mina said as Serena blushed lightly.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I can't stop and do a fire reading every time some ugly monster with a hideous costume shows up." Raye said as she sat next to Mina.

"I don't know. Maybe Artemis or Luna knows what to do. Until, we just have to keep an eye out for more senshi and try to find the princess and this mysterious crystal she has that everyone wants." Mina said chewing on her lip.

"Do we have to? I'm so tired of trying to find her. I say, if she wants to be found, she'll make herself known, right?" Serena said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should ask Luna when you go home." Lita suggested right as her cell gave off a text message ring. She picked it up and read it then laughed.

'Sitting by hot babe right now. Can't wait 4 u 2 meet her.'

"My brother's so weird some times." She said and Mina perked up.

"What'd he say?" She asked, her blue eyes glowing.

"That he's sitting next to some cute girl and he can't wait until I meet her. I'm guessing he's talking about Ms. Anderson's daughter. She's coming to live here. Trowa told me about her. She's supposed to be his new step sister or something." Lita said and Mina frowned.

"Think she's cuter then me?" She asked and Raye rolled her eyes.

"How can you like that pompous jackass. No offence Lita." Raye said and Lita shrugged, putting away her phone.

"He's just so cute. I love guys with long hair." Mina said with hearts in her eyes.

"Date Chad then. He's got long hair and he's in a band!" Raye said and Mina rolled her eyes.

"But he's your boyfriend Raye." Mina said and Raye turned red.

"Say that again and you'll see black and blue for a week."

"But he's your boyfriend Ra-epp!" Mina jumped up and ran around the room after Raye had shot a little fire towards her hair. "You're so mean Raye!" Mina said and Serena smiled.

"See! Told you I wasn't imagining it."

* * *

Ami lay on the bed of her new room, in her new house, in Newport, California. Everything was perfect. Her room was blue and her bed had a huge canopy that hung around the bed. She still had a gorgeous view of the ocean and now she had a balcony too and her very own computer and bathroom and everything a girl to wish for, but it wasn't home. At the home she knew there wasn't a tall brunet man downstairs who went by the name Triton who was engaged to her mother and there wasn't a guy named Trowa in the room next to her or a girl name Catherine across the hall. In her home she never had siblings who threw knives at each other or a future stepfather who ran a company that was behind one of the most known circuses in the world and colonies.

It was all way too overwhelming for one day. It as just so surreal. Ami felt a headache coming on and groaned. She grabbed her purse and a bottle of water she had brought up after a brief lunch with her new soon to be family. After digging around in her bag for a second she pulled out a small orange, tubular bottle. It was a little early to take another but it couldn't hurt. Or so she thought. Dumping a small white pill in her hand she opened the bottle and downed it with a quick jerk of her head. A few minutes later a calm over took her. She put the top back on the water bottle and sat it to the side then closed her eyes.

A familiar figure loomed in front of her. Fear gripped her spine as a smirk appeared on the blonds' lips. She wanted to scream or back away but couldn't. Something, more like somebody, was laying over her, making her sink into a soft surface under her. Her breaths were already more like gasps, her chest confound by the blue dress she was wearing. 'It's too tight' she vaguely remembered herself saying in remark to the dress. 'No, it's fine. It'll drive him wild.' A voice had said back. That it had, unfortunately.

A rough hand rubbed away the tears that were forming in her eyes as dread settled in.

"Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you do." Ami moved her head to the side, away from the lips that had started descending towards her own, but they took their place on her neck instead. A feeling of revolution ripped through her and she tried again to plead for him to leave her alone but his hand was already traveling down her arm to her waist. She looked up at him, hoping her eyes would make him stop but what she saw scared her even more then the first time she saw this. His emerald green eyes were shining with what had to be lust, a darkness lurking behind them. A rich chuckle reached her ears. "Oh Ami, don't look so sad. I promise it won't hurt much."

Ami's eyes snapped open and she was back in her room, only tucked in with a towel on her head. She tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. She looked over to see her mother with a calm smile on her face.

"It's alright, you're safe, just relax." Ami could already feel the tears forming in her eyes like they had in the nightmare but she tried to wipe them away. Her mother got up from the chair she was seated in and pulled Ami into her lap like a child.

"I was so scared."

"I know you were. Just calm down." Ami nodded as she tried to push the dream to the back of her mind.

"I hate this. I wish they'd stop." Ami said as her mom rubbed her back.

"I know. Have you told Setsuna that you're still having them?" Ami shook her head. "Ami," Ami could hear the disappointment in her mom's voice.

"Mom please. I don't want to talk about it." Her mom's eyes softened slightly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you've got to understand. I don't know what to do if you won't tell me what happened." Ami's eyes clouded as numbness came over her senses.

"I'm just a statistic aren't I?" Ami's mother looked at her oddly. "You know the kind. Forty percent of all people who attempt sui-"

"Ami stop." Ami stopped talking and looked at her mother, pulling out of her embrace.

"That's what you want to hear right? How your perfect daughter could slit her wrists?"

"I want to know why you would do a thing like that." Ami looked down at her arms, the numbness fading away slowly until she felt more like a shell then a human being.

"I don't know." Ami said and her mother tensed up.

"Yes you do. But you don't have to tell me, hopefully that's what we pay your therapist for." Ami wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I want to be alone please." Her mother nodded and stood up.

"Alright. But tomorrow you might want to apologize to Trowa. He had quite a scare. Came in to say goodnight and saw you thrashing around in you bed. Poor dear thought that you were having a seizure." Ami just blinked so her mom nodded and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Trowa frowned as he moved away from the wall that separated his room from his 'step sister's'. She had tried to commit suicide? She didn't seem like the type. She was a prodigy at age six, could play seven instruments, and had been proclaimed a genius when she was twelve. Why would a girl who had everything in the world going for her want to kill herself? It definitely had something to do with some guy named Zach, that much he had heard while she was mumbling to herself in her sleep. He could always do a search on the guy but he'd need a last name too. There were just far too many Zachs' in California. And there was a possibility that he didn't live in California or the U.S.A. or on Earth. He'd have to do a little investigating first.

Trowa stopped thinking and his eyebrows burrowed. 'I've only known her a day and I'm already starting to pry. Note to self: Stop being around Duo so much.'

* * *

TTFN! Please tell me what you think. It's a little confusing but you'll get it, if you don't already. I hope there wasn't a lot of OOC-ness. I tried to keep everyone in character. I also tried to mix drama with humor so it wouldn't be too heavy, especially for the first chapter. Tell me if it was a little too much. Anyways, the rest of the characters will appear in the next chapter. I love Heero and Wufei as much as anyone else but they just didn't fit in quite yet. Ja ne for now! 


	2. First Date? Already?

Here's chapter two. I decided to post chapter 1 and 2 at the same time to draw up interest. Enjoy!

* * *

Ami sat up and looked around for the annoying ringing that had awaken her from a dreamless slumber, just how she liked them and they were very few so she was a little more then peeved at it for ending. She searched around her bedside table before she found the culprit. She gripped her cell phone and pulled it under the covers where the rest of her was located. "Hello." She said once she flipped it open.

"Ami, are you there?" A familiar voice asked. Ami pulled the white sheets from her head and stared up at the white canopy.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?" She asked casting her gaze to the balcony. The sun was already up but the smog was so thick it looked like clouds. At least she could still see the gray, churning sea.

"Michiru Kaiou. It's been a while. I tried to contact you yesterday but your father said that you had moved to LA and gave me the number to your cell phone. How are you doing?" Ami blinked. It had been almost a year since she'd last seen her piano instructor because she went on a concert tour around the colony clusters. And the last they'd spoken was a little after the incident.

"I'm fine. We haven't spoken in a while. You're doing well I hope." Ami said and Michiru chuckled.

"I am, and so is Haruka. I was just calling to ask if you'd like to come to my concert tonight. I'm having my last performance at the Hollywood Bowl and I have tickets just for you and a friend. Besides, Haruka could use the company." Ami felt her sleep deprived attitude brighten.

"Really?" She asked, feeling an anticipation rise in her chest for the first time in a long time. She'd had very little to be joyful about in the past months and seeing her old friends was just what she needed.

"Yes. You could bring your friend Greg. You know the boy who always stood outside of practice for you." Ami bit her lip as her cheeks glowed a pink tint.

"I, uh, Greg isn't here anymore. He left with his family again."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you two were so cute together. Well, bring another friend, just not that other character. The vain one with the long hair. I'll have your name at will call so don't worry about having a paper ticket. Just be sure to be there before seven." Ami nodded though Michiru couldn't see her and the older woman chuckled. "I can't wait to see you again. I've got to go now, we've got to do one more practice for tonight." The sound of an orchestra tuning in the background seemed to prove that.

"Alright, bye for now. I suppose I'll see you tonight." Ami said scratching her exposed arm.

"Goodbye!" Ami hung up and put her phone back down on the table. 'Absolutely no thinking about him!' She commanded herself as she looked around the room, eyeing boxes and suitcases on the ground around the bed. She had a lot of unpacking to do. She was too tired to do it when she got home and had just pulled out some pajamas before climbing into bed. She pulled herself up and stretched, her white tank top briefly exposing her belly button. She quickly pulled her shirt down as if someone was watching and let out a shiver. Though it was a little warmer in southern California it was still cold in the morning. She made sure her white pajama pants were not bunched in any places and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

When she walked into the navy and jade tiled room she spotted Catherine sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a smoothie, her mother standing next to a blender and a large pile of fruit, and Triton Barton reading the newspaper. Something about another gundam sighting on a colony cluster the previous day. According to the article it was believed to be pilots 01 and 05. Whatever that was referring to. Her real dad, no big surprise, wasn't into politics or the war, therefore she wasn't either. He just liked to paint and was focused on opening his gallery in the next few months and she made sure he remembered to eat everyday. Ami frowned. Speaking of which she needed to call him soon before he missed breakfast.

"Hello hon." Her mother said as Ami picked up a strawberry.

"Hi mom." Ami said, relieved that she wasn't holding a grudge about their little argument last night. It was rather embarrassing how she acted but as Setsuna said, it wasn't her fault really. Different people reacted to medications differently and obviously her mother wasn't used to Ami's reaction when she accidentally doubled up her meds. Her father normally just ignored her when she acted that way until she fell asleep, on the rare occasion that she reacted. Arguing back with her only riled her up more.

"Sleep well?" Triton asked as he sat his paper down. He had Trowa's piercing green eyes and honey brown hair but Catherine's open, kind face. He was wearing a black business suit but his black tie sat draped over the back of his chair.

"Yes, thank you." Ami said and man smiled.

"'Morning Trowa." Catherine said as the boy walked into the room scratching the back of his neck. Ami looked away from him to the view of the docks out of the kitchen window. Partly embarrassed because he had been witness to her little spasm last night and partly because he was only wearing pajama pants. He may have been her stepbrother but she wasn't used to being around guys her age. Especially while they were shirtless. Trowa stared at her for a second as if wondering who the weird girl in the kitchen was then he blinked and turned to his dad.

"Can I have the car today?" Triton looked up frowning but Ami tuned out their conversation and looked back at her mom.

"Mom I was invited to a concert tonight, may I go?" Her mom smiled as she threw a strawberry into the blender.

"Oh is it that little group you like, uh the four sunlights or something like that?" Ami chuckled lightly. The Three Lights were her favorite group when she was in the seventh grade and she had made her mother stand outside of the 49ers stadium for six hours to get tickets to their stadium tour, only to get sick and make it to the concert at all. She still had the ticket somewhere…

"No, it's actually a classical music concert. Do you remember Michiru Kaiou, my piano instructor?" Her mother nodded so Ami continued. "Well, she just called and invited me and a friend to go but I want to go by myself." It was her mother's turn to frown. "I'll be with Haruka through the whole concert of coarse and I'm sure they can give me a ride home." Ami added.

"I don't know."

"Let her go Kia. She deserves a little entertainment." Triton said winking at her. Kia seemed to be in thought for a moment that seemed to drag on forever. "I've got an idea. Trowa, you take Ami to this concert and I'll let you have the car for a whole week." Trowa perked up and shrugged.

"Alright, as long as you're not alone, you can go." Ami smiled, though a little iffy about going with her soon to be stepbrother to a concert. It seemed very elementary but as long as she got to go...

"Thanks." She said giving Triton a nod and a smile, which he returned.

"You're welcome. You can talk out the details later. Trowa and Catherine have to get to school and Kia can you give me a ride to work?" The woman nodded as everyone began to rush around the room grabbing bags. Ami stood amongst it all and tried to ignore the headache that was coming on.

"There's food in the refrigerator and my work number is programmed in the phone if you need me. Number 10." Ami nodded as she rubbed her forehead. Her mother paused for a second and looked at her, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Ami quickly nodded. Obviously her mother didn't know the signs yet either. "Ok, you get some rest." Ami nodded before her mother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the room, ushering Trowa and Catherine as she went.

"Bye Ami, you're so lucky you get to stay home." Catherine called over her shoulder before she shut the door behind her. Ami grabbed onto a counter as soon as they were out of the room. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again there was a thin layer of frost forming around her handprint. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Setsuna was right. She wasn't cured and wouldn't be until she had the slightest idea of why every time she got upset or a headache her body temperature dropped.

* * *

"And you say she just started freaking out in her sleep?" Serena asked Trowa as she dunked her fries in some ketchup. The tall boy nodded and the blonde shrugged.

"Maybe she just had a bad dream." Raye rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"No duh Sere!" Serena stuck her tongue at the other girl, causing her to cringe. "Chew your food all the way the next time you do that."

"Well, what happened after that?" Lita asked, ignoring the two girls as they continued teasing one another.

"Nothing. Her mother came and I left." Trowa said, purposely leaving out the part where he listened in on their conversation.

"Oh, well there's nothing else you could've done." Mina said and Trowa shrugged.

"She's just really weird."

"If by weird you mean hot. Because she's hot." Duo said as he spread a layer of mayonnaise on his hamburger.

"So she's attractive, a drama queen and a genius, a prodigy, is the daughter of the most famous doctor in Orange County and she's friends with a famous violin player and a racecar driver." Lita said looking around the table. "I personally don't see what's so wrong with her? She sounds nice."

"There's just this odd vibe around her." Duo said taking a sip of his water. All the girls looked at each other and the guys ignored them, it was nothing that didn't happen many times a day.

"Really? So, when do we get to meet this new sister?" Mina asked leaning forward on the table.

* * *

"I think we should tell them that we know." Quatre whispered across the table to Wufei who was looking through a World Cultures book.

"Why? The less those onnas know the better." Was the curt response.

"What if they know who we are?" Quatre asked and Wufei looked up.

"Why? Has Maxwell been running his mouth?" Quatre sighed and shook his head.

"Just using a scenario. I think it'd be less stressful for the girls. Not having to sneak around as much."

"Hey why are we meeting in the library again?" Duo asked as he took a seat at the conference table next to Heero, who was busy typing on his laptop.

"Because the brain dead people at this school use this room the least out of anyplace." Wufei answered as he sat his book down and took the glasses from his nose and folded them.

"Oh, that's not true. They use the back room a lot because it has couches and no teachers go back there so it's the perfect place to-"

"Please spare us, we have more important things to talk about then the activities of our hormonal driven peers." Heero said looking up from his laptop.

"I was going to say it's the perfect place to catch a nap in the middle of the day but if that's what your mind is focused on at the moment Mr. Perfect Soldier then so be it." Duo said leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. Heero shot Duo a glare then looked to the rest of the group, his eyes settling on Trowa. "You and the idiot here just got a stakeout mission from the doctors for tonight. It begins at five and ends a little after midnight."

"Darien's throwing a party though!" Duo whined and Heero had to brace himself from not pulling out his gun.

"I already promised to take Ami to a concert tonight." Wufei's right eyebrow shot up as he rocked on the back legs of his chair.

"Trowa's taking out a girl?"

"His sister, well stepsister. Who's totally hot in that 'I'm a block of ice' sort of way. Just like Heero."

"Duo, that's an idiom." Quatre said and the braided one shrugged.

"Maybe someone else can cover for you." Heero stated obviously not volunteering to be the one.

"I've got a meditation appointment at the shrine." Wufei said and all the guys looked towards Quatre.

"Well, I was going to work but I suppose I can take off just this once." A small smile formed on Trowa's lips.

"Both of you accept?" Heero asked and the two brunets nodded. Heero typed a short reply as Trowa briefly told the time of the concert and who was playing which increased the blond one's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Oh no no no no no! I will NOT let my cousin go out with some psycho who flipped out on Tro yesterday. Nope, no doing." Serena said as she stuffed her math book in her locker. It was the end of the day, school was finally out and with the temperatures rising again Serena just procrastinated with her school work so much that she waited until she got to school the next morning and tried to finish it in homeroom. With a little help from Duo, Lita, and Wufei anyways.

"Well, it's already a done deal. Trowa and I are going to be busy and you know how the rest of the guys are. She'd need therapy if Heero or Wufei took her." Duo said and Trowa choked on the water he was drinking. Duo slapped his friend on the back a little too hard and Trowa sent him a mini-glare.

"Besides, I've wanted to see Michiru Kaiou in concert for a while now. Tickets have been sold out for weeks." Quatre put in. Serena slammed her locker door and turned to look at the three guys.

"What if she freaks out on you like she did Trowa?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I doubt she'll be asleep." Quatre said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's a classical music concert. Of coarse she'll drift off. Who can stay awake to listen to that stuff anyway?" Serena said and Raye's head popped up next to Duo's.

"Not everyone has the attention span of a jellyfish like you Meatball Head."

"Stop calling me that, Pyro." Serena said back.

"Cool it you two, so what's up?" Mina asked walking over with both of her arms looped through Wufei and Heero's. The two didn't seem as annoyed by it as they had gotten used to the bubbly blonde's constant groping tendencies.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight." Quatre said and Lita, who had come with Mina, smiled.

"Why? Hot date?" She said causing Quatre to blush.

"Got that right. Hot blue haired date." Duo said slinging his arm over Quatre's shoulder.

"Oh you're taking out Trowa's new sister. That's very kind of you." Mina said and Serena stared at her other cousin.

"No it's not sweet. It's crazy! Am I the only one thinking of our cousin's well being here?" Serena asked, looking at Mina. The other blond frowned.

"But think of it from Ami's point of view. She's new in town, give her a break." Serena seemed pensive for a second then she smiled.

"I've got an idea!" Duo gulped nervously. "Don't worry it's a good one, not involving any hedge clippers or spray paint." Duo let out a breath and Mina giggled. "How about we go over and interview her. I mean it wouldn't hurt." Raye looked surprised.

"That's actually a good idea, someone check her temperature." Mina's hand shot up but Serena swatted it away before it got near her forehead.

"You guys I'm serious."

"Alright, so when do you want to go?" Lita asked.

"Right now! Then after that we can go to Darien's apartment for his party. It's not that far from Trowa's." The girls all looked at each other and nodded.

"Girls think too much." Duo said shaking his head.

"Maybe you should try being an girl for a day then because you don't think enough." Wufei said tugging on Duo's braid.

"Hey, I'm the one in National Honor Society!" Duo said as he leaned on Wufei's shoulder. "But I know, you're just dying to see me in a skirt aren't you Wuffers?" He said in a high pitched girl's voice. Wufei turned red.

"My name is Wufei!" He yelled as he reached for his katana but Heero stopped him, glancing around at the other students whom were scurrying around, running to catch their buses.

"Yea well, guys are freaks. Let's go so we can have more time getting ready." Lita said to the girls. They all nodded and headed out with Raye, the only one who had a car, to the red Jeep her father had gotten her as an early birthday present.

* * *

"Light blue or dark blue?" Ami said to herself as she held up two outfits to herself in the mirror. She had finished unpacking, gotten a lot of rest and even went for a walk around the neighborhood to ease her boredom. It was really quite sad how much she missed school. 'At least I'll get to go on Monday.' Ami thought, sighing as she put the two outfits down. She took a glance at the clock. A little after three so Trowa and Catherine would be home soon. She turned the music on her stereo to a less deafening level and went into her bathroom. Her hair was a little disheveled but she could easily fix that with a curling iron. The bags under her eyes had receded and she didn't look so pale after her walk. Perfect for a concert and maybe a coffee with her old friends. Now if only she could pick out an ensemble...

The doorbell rang and Ami pulled herself from her thoughts and went downstairs. After undoing a few locks she opened the door and to her surprise, saw four smiling faces.

"Um, hi. May I help you?" She asked, trying not to sound as small as she felt. Sure she was a few inches taller then the smallest, but being around people she didn't know always made her nervous.

"Hi, you're Ami right?" The tall brunette with sparkling green eyes asked. She looked like she could've been related to Trowa and Cathy. Ami nodded and the smaller blonde thrust her hand forward.

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino, this is Raye Hino, that's Lita Kino-Maxwell and finally Mina Aino. We all go to school with Trowa and when we heard he got a new little sister we just had to stop by." Ami adjusted the blue terry cloth robe she was wearing and shook Serena's hand, managing a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, all."

"Likewise." Raye said. An awkward silence fell over the group as all four girls stared at Ami. The blue haired girl averted her gaze to her slippered feet and pushed some of her pixie short hair behind her ear. Finally she realized that they couldn't just stand at the door staring at each other and looked up.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. All the girls sent glances at the raven hared girl. Raye nodded and the blonde with a big red bow in her hair smiled.

"Sure. Thank you." Ami moved aside for them to enter and closed the door behind them. They all made their way to the living room and Ami walked behind them, checking her reflection in the hallway mirrors. She noted that they were all wearing uniforms similar to the ones that Catherine had worn, only theirs were blue and white while Cathy's was maroon and white.

The girls all sat on the couch across from the seat Ami sat in.

"So what brings you here? Trowa's not home from school yet, though I don't know why." Ami said and Lita took the initiative to continue the conversation.

"Oh, well that's part of the reason we stopped by. You see Trowa's not going to be able to make it tonight." Ami felt her heart sink. 'But I already told Michiru I could make it...' Mina must have read the disappointment on Ami's face and hurriedly continued.

"But, he did get his best friend Quatre to agree to go so that you could still attend. He mentioned how important it was to you." Ami nodded.

"Yes, I haven't seen my friends in quite a while but I don't want to burden anyone. I'm taking it that this Quatre is your friend as well so could you please inform him that I'll be fine staying home." Ami said folding her hands in her lap.

Serena noted the sadness that had clouded the girl's sapphire eyes. It was as if she was used to being alone. It kind of reminded her of Trowa when they first met him. The two could already pass as siblings. There was also something odd about her, just as Duo had stated. It wasn't dangerous, just different. Obviously Raye had felt it was safe because she wouldn't have okayed them going inside.

"Quatre's already looking forward to going. You can't take back the invitation. Besides, he's a cutie. You wouldn't want to." Lita said and Ami's cheeks glowed red as she toyed with the silver charm bracelet that was around her small wrist. Most of the charms were sea related Serena noticed.

"So, tell us about yourself. Why did you move here?" Raye asked, getting back to business.

"Oh, well I came to live with my mom. My parents got divorced and I switch parent every year." Ami said.

"Oh, sorry." Lita said and Ami smiled politely.

"Don't be. I like being able to spend time with both of my parents. Many people don't get to. Plus I have two rooms and get twice as spoiled." All the girls laughed, feeling an instant bond to the girl. Ami felt the same way as they continued asking questions from what she did in her free time to how it felt to be a genius. It wasn't until five thirty when Cathy walked in, reminding Ami that she had an hour to get ready that their conversation ended. Ami walked them to the door and promised to call them all as soon as she got home. Mina seemed especially persistent that she give her every detail. After a quick goodbye Ami shut the door behind them and ran up to her room to take a shower.

* * *

"She was really nice. Kind of quiet but nice." Mina said as they all careened down the freeway.

"I know. Did anyone else feel something different about her?" Serena asked and everyone nodded.

"I don't think she's evil. I didn't feel an evil aura around her." Raye said from the driver's seat.

"She reminds me of my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend." Lita said and everyone laughed.

"I've never heard that one before." Mina said from the front next to Raye.

"Hey how about we head over to Q's and help him get ready and give him the skinny on his date for the night?" Serena asked and Mina's eyes lit up.

"Oh that'd be perfect. Tonight could be really good for him. He hasn't gone out with anyone since he broke up with Dorothy. Maybe Ami can help break him out of his shell." Mina said.

* * *

"And you say she plays the piano, violin, harp, clarinet, flute, oboe and the guitar?" Quatre asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Only the acoustic guitar but yes, her dad taught her." Serena said from Quatre's bed, where she was flipping through a magazine that Raye had left in her car. Mina was looking over her shoulder and Raye and Lita were watching the shy blond as he looked around for something.

"You're not nervous are you?" Lita asked and Quatre stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I'm always calm whenever you four set me up on blind dates." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm and Raye giggled.

"Technically, it was Trowa this time. We're just here to help you. Wear the leather belt." Quatre grabbed the brown leather one from the collection he was looking over.

"Are you sure Ami was fine with this?" He asked for what had to be tenth time. Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"Very, she's very excited actually. Who knows, you two could really hit it off, I'm sensing a very strong love connection." Mina said and Quatre chuckled.

"We haven't even met yet Mina. Besides, I'm not ready to go jumping into another relationship." Quatre said and Mina sighed.

"Ok, that was two whole months ago! It's time to move on to bigger, better things. Like non-freakishly pointy eyebrows!" All the girls laughed and Quatre just shook his head and disappeared into his bathroom. A few moments later he returned smelling like Old Spice and Axe Body Spray.

"So what do you think?" Quatre asked standing back for them all to see. Mina said to go for casual, wearing a pair of khaki's and a blue striped Oxford that he tucked in the front. He'd decided to bring a denim jacket in case it got cold. All the girls nodded, hiding their smiles.

"You look great, now go get her! You'll be late." Serena said. Quatre thanked the girls then grabbed his keys, wallet and walked out of the room. "Ok, so spill." Raye said to Mina.

"What are you talking about Raye? Spill what?" Raye looked at the blonde until she sighed. "Ok, look. I think that Duo really likes her. Well, thinks she's cute anyway, and prom is in May and I really want to go with him. So I figure that if Ami and Quatre become a couple then Duo won't like her anymore and realize what's really in front of him." Mina said. Everyone was quiet for a second until Lita slung her arm over her shoulder.

"That's really sweet. In a manipulative kind of way." Mina sighed again. There was a knock at the door and a woman with platinum blonde hair opened the door.

"Quatre said you were still in here. Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Winner said smiling at her two favorite nieces and their best friends.

"Oh, no thank you Aunt Catrine. We have a party to get ready for." Serena said as she linked arms with Mina and Raye. "Speaking of which we have a lot of getting ready to do in a little amount of time. Thank you for the invitation though. Maybe next time." Serena said bowing to the woman.

"Sure. I hope you lot have fun. Tell your mothers I said hello!"

"We will!" Mina and Serena chorused as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Cathy tilted her head to the side as she looked at Ami standing in front of a full length mirror, modeling herself in a knee length baby blue spaghetti strapped dress and matching flats. She had smoothed her hair down and pinned it back with two decorative hair clips. The thin material of the dress subtly showed off a body that most teen girls would kill for, while still looking classy but there was something that wasn't quite right.

Cathy cleared her throat and Ami whipped around and managed a nervous smile. Then Cathy noticed what was wrong. "Excited?" She asked stepping into the room. Ami nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"Believe it or not I haven't been on a date in a while." Cathy laughed and put her hand on her soon to be younger sister's shoulder.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. We are going to be sisters are we not?" Ami nodded nervously. "Well then, first things first. Glasses on a first date, a no." Ami blushed and pulled her glasses from her nose.

"They're just for reading." Cathy nodded and looked around.

"Alright. Do you have any make up?" Ami shook her head. "Then come with me into my chambers. Quatre's going to fall flat on his backside when he sees you after I'm through." Cathy said as she grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her across the hall.

* * *

Quatre knocked on the door to the large house in front of him with his left hand and gripped a single white rose in his right. He had fretted over the right color for nearly thirty minutes. A red one was too romantic, yellow seemed too bright for an afternoon date, and pink was too 'Be my Valentine'. White was blank and open for interpretation. A few seconds after his first rap on the door, it opened and Cathy smiled out at him.

"Hey, you're right on time. Please come in, Ami will be right down." Quatre nodded and entered the Barton household. Cathy gave him a kiss on the cheek and shut the door behind him. "She's a little shy but I think you'll get along fine." She said and Quatre smiled.

"That's what the girl's said." They went into the parlor and talked for a while about school until someone's soft footsteps echoed down the stairs.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my purse." A shy voice said. Both Quatre and Cathy turned around and Quatre felt his heart skip a beat. Cathy just smiled and walked over to the girl.

"It's fine. We were just talking." Quatre blinked repeatedly. Duo wasn't lying when he said that Ami was attractive. She was, very much so actually. Her unusual navy blue pixie cut framed an angelic, pale face that was alight with a blush. She was wearing make up but he could tell she was just as beautiful without it. Her dress stopped just short enough to be considered a semi-formal dress and was made of a soft looking material swirled around her legs as she switched from one foot to the next. A smiled spread across his face as their eyes locked for a second. She quickly looked away, turning bright red. "Well, you two need to get going before you're late." Cathy said and Quatre nodded. They walked to the door in silence then Cathy pushed them both outside and shut to door behind them. The lock clicking shortly afterward. Ami laughed nervously as she turned to Quatre.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You're friends speak very highly of you." She said and Quatre blushed as he held out the flower to her.

"They spoke highly of you as well. I'm Quatre Winner." Ami took the flower and thanked him. "Shall we be going then?" Ami nodded as Quatre held his arm out to her. She laced her arm through his and followed him down to a small black convertible that was sitting in the driveway. Ami stared at it in amazement for a second then looked over at him.

"Is that yours?" She asked and Quatre nodded.

"My dad got it for me on my sixteenth birthday." Ami just nodded as Quatre opened the door for her. She thanked him and got it. He closed the door and went to the other side.

"So how do you like Southern California?" Quatre asked he started the car.

"It's nice. A lot more hectic then Carmel but I can see the appeal in living here." Ami stated as she looked around at the scenery of the neighborhood. The sun was still setting into the ocean, casting the sky in a tangy orange.

"My family has a summer home in Carmel." Quatre said and Ami smiled.

"I love it there. My father has a place three blocks from the beach. I used to wake up and run every morning before school." Ami said closing her eyes. She could still sense the cold prickly feeling she got when she'd run too long.

Quatre glanced over to see a smile on Ami's face and he felt himself smile as well. She looked so content and happy. He felt a general feeling of peace come over her, quickly masking the nervousness that had previously been present.

Thirty minutes later they were in line outside of the backstage entrance. "So, are you really friends with Michiru Kaiou?" Quatre asked as they moved up one more in line. Ami nodded, smiling slightly.

"She taught me piano and violin when I was seven. She was twelve and our parents were close associates. We've been friends ever since." Ami said as they stepped up to a man in a tuxedo.

"Reservation code?" The man asked.

"Um, I don't have one. I'm Ami Mizuno. Michiru Kaiou informed me that she'd have my name reserved." The man looked up from the list he was gazing at and eyed the two of them.

"You're Ami Mizuno?" He said and Ami nodded in verification. He eyed her suspiciously then pulled out a walkie talkie and said something into it. A few seconds later there was a raspy reply and the man turned back to them. "Please follow me. Miss. Kaiou wanted to meet with you as soon as you arrived." Ami nodded and she and Quatre followed the man down a long white hall. The orchestra warming up could be heard just like when Ami first talked to Michiru. The man stopped in front of a door and tapped on it. "She'll be right with you." He said as he turned and walked away. Less then a second later the door was wrenched open and a tall man with short blond hair hugged Ami. The blue haired girl giggled.

"It's nice to see you as well Haruka." She said.

"Snowflake! It's been so long." The man said. Ami pulled from her friend and turned to Quatre.

"Yes it has. Quatre, this is Haruka Ten'ou." Quatre held out his hand. The man eyed him before he shook his hand.

"Any male friend of Ami's is an enemy of mine." He stated seriously. Quatre didn't know whether to laugh or run so he just nodded.

"Oh 'Ruka, leave the young man alone. Ami's all grown up now and can take care of herself." Michiru said as she walked out of the door wearing a sea foam green evening gown. Ami gave the woman a tight hug.

"Thanks Michi. I'd like to introduce you to Quatre Winner, he's a fan of yours." Quatre's cheeks burned and Michiru let out a giggle.

"It's a pleasure Quatre. Please don't mind Haruka, she's just a little overprotective." Quatre was a little taken aback when he heard 'she' but he tried not to dwindle on it.

"It's an honor to meet you Ms. Kaiou." The teal haired woman smiled before glancing back at Ami as if asking what importance he was in her life.

"Ms. Kaiou, first stage call." A young boy with a headset said. Michiru nodded, smoothing down her dress.

"I've got to go. Haruka, will you show them to their seats?" Haruka nodded and gave Michiru a quick kiss on the lips.

"Break a leg, love." Michiru blushed and turned to Ami and Quatre.

"I hope you enjoy the show." She said before she hurried down the hall. Haurka just sighed then headed down the hall.

"We've got to get you two seated before it starts."

* * *

"Um, Ami, are Miss Michiru and Miss Haruka...?"

"A couple? Well yes, though they try to keep it secret. Apparently they're not too good at it." Ami said laughingly back to Quatre. They had been seated in the second row, mid section. The show was due to start at any moment so everyone was already seated, chatting to one another. "I can't wait for the show to start. I haven't heard Michiru play live in years." Ami admitted.

"I've never seen her play live but she's part of the reason I learned." Quatre said and Ami smiled over at him.

"You play the violin?" Quatre nodded and Ami settled back in her seat, staring straight at the stage. "If I had known that I would've asked to come earlier. I'm sure Michiru would love to do a duet. We did them all the time before she went on tours."

"Really?" Quatre asked and Ami nodded.

"That's how she met Haruka actually. They did a piano and violin duet for a state competition." Ami said. The lights on stage came on as the director walked out on stage. The lights dimmed and a hush came over the audience.

* * *

"How exactly did we let you talk us into this?" Wufei asked as Mina and Raye pulled him towards the house at the end of the block, where a large amount of noise was pouring from.

"Because it's a Friday night and I'll be damned if you spend it at home." Serena said as she and Lita pulled Heero up the walkway.

"This is stupid." Wufei said.

"You act as if you're allergic to having fun." Raye said.

"We are." Heero stated and all the girls rolled their eyes.

"Sure you are." Mina said knocking on the door. It opened and Darien smiled at them.

"Come on in." He said. They all walked in and Darien shut the door behind them. Most of the people were sitting around talking, drinking something from red cups or making out. A few people were up and dancing to the music that was pouring through the speakers but most of the people were trying to talk over it. There were a group of guys sitting on the couch in the den watching something that resembled Girls Gone Wild or something along those lines.

"That's really gross." Raye said to Mina who nodded in disgust.

"Don't go into the guest room, believe me, you definitely don't want to go in there. Hey Sere, my parent's room is open. Care to go check it out?" Darien asked.

"Uh, not now Dare." Serena muttered. The black haired young man shrugged and went off to a group of girls who were heading towards the hot tub.

"Fun huh?" Wufei asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Yep." Mina said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the clusters of people who were dancing.

"So what do you want to do?" Serena asked Lita, Heero and Raye.

"Go home." Heero said but all the girls ignored him.

"I just spotted a cutie. Come on Raye." Lita said and the raven haired girl looked at her.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked as Lita grabbed her arm.

"Because, it just does now come on." Lita sent a glance at Heero and Serena and Raye caught on.

"Oh, yea. I spotted one too. Let's go." She said as the two left. Heero's eyebrow raised as Serena fumed. 'At least they could've been subtle. Heero's got to know I have a crush on him now. God I'm going to kill Lita and Raye the next time I see them!'

"What do you want to do?" Heero asked and Serena stopped her mental tirade.

"Let's go check out the kitchen." She said as she grabbed Heero's hand and bounded towards her favorite room in the house. There were a few people gathered around an obviously spiked punch bowl. Serena found two cans of pop, handed one to Heero and took a seat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. "So how do you think Ami and Quatre's little date thing is going?" Serena asked as she held out the top of her pop to be opened.

Heero opened it before tending to his own. "No where near as hectic as this hopefully." Heero said pointing over his shoulder at the guys who were all making a lot of noise about something in the den.

"God. Guys are idiots some-no, most of the time." Serena said and Heero felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"It's in our nature." He said and Serena sat her can down.

"Puh-lease! That's hardly an excuse. Being tasteless, bastards isn't in your natu-" Two lips made contact with Serena's effectively shut her up as a pair of hands pulled her forward on the counter. She let out a groan and pulled away.

"Want to go check out that room Darien mentioned?" Heero asked and Serena bit her lip as she looked around for a second.

"Ok, but let's go before one of the girls see." She said as she hopped down from the counter and grabbing his hand, followed Heero through the crowd.

* * *

"I remember when you first learned how to play violin, Ami. You tightened the strings so tight that they all snapped on the first note!" Michiru said, dissolving into giggles. "It was so cute. You looked like you were about to cry until Haruka told you that they were replaceable." Ami's face turned crimson as she laughed lightly.

"Give me some credit. I was only five." Ami said back. She took a glance over at Quatre. He had a light smile tugging at his lips. She smiled as well. At least she hadn't bored her guest like she feared she would. Quatre had seemed to thoroughly enjoy the whole evening and was more then happy to meet Michiru and Haruka at a small cafe for coffee and scones after the concert.

"Well, you did learn rather quickly after that, just like you had with piano." Haruka said and Ami grinned at her old friend.

"Thanks to your brilliant teaching skills. I'll never mistake an F major with a F harmonic minor again thanks to you." Ami said and Haruka smiled.

"What happened?" Quatre asked and Ami giggled.

"Well, Haruka had the brilliant beyond brilliant idea of making me run around the university's track the same number of times I messed up."

"And Ami, bless her heart, photographic memory and all, always forgot the sharp." Haruka said and Quatre chuckled.

"Well, I was also learning clarinet and flute at the same time. I had a lot on my mind." Ami said as a waitress brought her another frappuccino.

"Goodness Ames, you're not gonna be able to go to sleep." Harkua stated as Ami scooped up some whipped cream and sucked it off her finger.

"Don't worry I will. I can go through five of these and be just fine" Ami stated. "Though I do wish they were less iced." Ami said with a shiver.

"Well, you could always have a cappuccino. You know the hot version of that." Quatre said in a good natured, sarcastic tone as he removed his jean jacket and handed it to Ami.

"But, you see, whip cream doesn't last long in hot coffee." Ami said gratefully taking the jacket and pulling it on. She felt a calm settle over her as she got a big sniff of Axe body spray. That stuff really was addictive as she discovered in the middle of the concert when Quatre leaned over to ask her when Michiru was going to be on. It had taken all she possessed not to reach over and give him the biggest kiss ever. (AN: It's true! Axe really does have that effect on us girls! I've been victim.)

"Well, sorry to break this little reunion but me and 'Ruka have a lot of packing to do. Our plane back to San Francisco leaves at seven tomorrow morning." Ami frowned, setting her drink down.

"I thought you were staying here." She said and Michiru shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. We have our whole life back there." Haruka said.

"But I'm sure you'll have fun here without us." Michiru stood up with Haruka by her side. Ami took one last sip from her drink and stood up. She gave them hugs and Quatre shook both of their hands.

"You be good Snowflake." Haruka said before she sent a friendly glare at Quatre. Michiru blew them a kiss before she grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled her from the cafe.

Ami sat back down and stared down at her drink. Quatre felt the jovial side of Ami dissipate and he frowned.

"Do you want to go home now?" Quatre asked and Ami looked over at him and shook her head before she took another drink.

"Not really. What is there to do here?" Ami asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Well, there's a guy at our school who's throwing a party. His name's Darien." Ami scrunched up her nose so Quatre stared off in thought for a second. Suddenly he perked up. "How about sightseeing? I know it sounds cheesy and all but there's actually a lot to see." Ami smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Where is Serena? I'm so ready to ditch this place." Mina said as she and Lita left the patio, where some people were smoking something that didn't smell legal.

"I don't know but I'm ready to go too." Lita said as she caught sight of Raye who had taken over dancing duty with Wufei who, unless he was moving, spent a large majority of the time complaining.

"Are you two ready to go?" Lita said walking up to Wufei and Raye who were in the middle of a slow dance.

"What? Now?" Raye asked over the music, which though it was slow, was still loud. Both Mina and Lita looked at her oddly and her cheeks burned red as she pulled her arms from around Wufei's neck. He turned red as well as he let go of Raye's waist.

"I mean, sure, whatever."

Mina elbowed Lita and pointed towards the two figures that had just walked around the corner that lead to the bedrooms, their hands clasped together.

"I think I know where Sere's been." Mina said and Lita laughed. Raye crossed her arms over her chest and squinted her violet eyes dangerously.

"I'm going to skin her if she did what you two are thinking." She stated. Serena and Heero arrived to the group, hands to themselves but hair and clothes a wrinkled mess.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" She asked.

"Why is Heero wearing lip gloss?" Mina asked and Heero's eyes widened and Serena blushed.

"Oh, I was, uh." Heero stumbled over his words while rubbing at his lips.

"You have no honor Yuy." Wufei said shaking his head at his friend.

"I hope you two used protection." Raye blurted out as she turned on her heel and stormed away.

"What!" Serena shouted after her friend. "How could you believe I'd do something like that Pyro?" She said following after the raven haired girl.

"Just be lucky her dad likes you." Mina said patting Heero on the shoulder before she and Lita followed after the arguing pair.

"And Cat too. He'd freak if he found out you and Serena were involved." Wufei said as they followed the girls.

"Serena and I aren't...involved." Heero said raking a hand through his even more unruly then normal hair.

"Whatever you choose to call it is your own damn business. Just don't get me dragged into it."

* * *

"Whoa, I didn't know it was that big!" Ami said as she got out of the car and walked to the rail, looking out at the large white Hollywood sign that was on a mountain opposite the one they were on.

"It's better when you're actually there in front of it but the road is closed right now. Maybe later we can all go up there. Last year on the last day of school we guys took the girls there for a picnic." Quatre said leaning next to her. Ami smiled as the strong wind from the mountains rustled her hair around.

"Sounds fun." She said closing her eyes as she took a deep breath of air. "Maybe LA won't be so bad after all." She said as a frown came across her face. She opened her eyes and stood up straight, keeping her hands on the rail.

"Don't you miss you friends?" Quatre asked and Ami looked down at the edge drop off below them.

"I'm kind of lacking in that department." She admitted kicking at a few rocks down into the ravine.

"Really?" Quatre asked and Ami looked over at him. She laughed at the amazed look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not really that interesting." Ami said looking back at the sign.

"Yes you are." Quatre blurted out, immediately he turned red and looked at the sign as well.

"You know you're the first person my age I've had a whole conversation with since Christmas, well unless you count the questioning session the girls gave me earlier." Ami said, a small smile spreading on her face. "It's kind of nice not to be judged just because of a gift I was born with."

"Yea, well, it's nice to be around people who don't want to be your friend just because you're going to inherit a business." Quatre said and Ami glanced over at him.

"You're different then I thought you'd be." She said. Quatre looked over at and she laughed. "That's a good thing. The way the girls had described you I thought you'd be an overconfident, rich boy who went after girls for their looks." Her cheeks burned as Quatre laughed.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with the girls about that one."

They fell into a silence as they both just looked out over the cliff. Ami hugged Quatre's jacket closer as a gust of wind blew the skirt of her dress around her legs.

"I should be getting you home before you catch a cold." Quatre said looking down at his watch.

"You're the one without a jacket on." Ami said sending him a shy smile as she backed away from the rail. "But I suppose it is getting late." Quatre opened the car door for Ami and she climbed in. For most of the twenty minute drive home Ami gazed out the window. Quatre had taken Highway 1 so Ami got a good glimpse of the moon reflecting off the water.

They arrived outside of the large estate that Ami was to call home for the next year at a little passed midnight.

Quatre walked her to the door and waited for someone to answer since Ami had yet to get a copy of the key. "Well, I guess this is it." Ami said and Quatre nodded.

"Yea. Uh, thanks for inviting me." Quatre said and Ami nodded, glancing down at her feet.

"I, uh, it was nice meeting you." Ami stuck out her hand. Quatre hesitantly took it and gave it a light shake.

"Yea. I guess I'll see you at school then." Ami nodded, feeling awkward. The door opened and her mother was standing there in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Oh hello Quatre dear." She said.

"Hello Ms. Anderson." Quatre answered politely

"Did you two have fun? That Michiru plays so well..." Ami shot her mom a 'go away' look. Her eyes, much like her daughter's, widened "Oh, sorry. I'll just be, um, away from the door." She said as she left the door open and walked away.

Ami laughed nervously as she finally pulled her hand from Quatre's warm one. "Sorry, my mom's just..."

"Yea." Quatre said. They both stood in silence again before they looked at each other.

"Maybe we could do this again." They said at the same time. They both turned red and laughed nervously.

"That sounds fun." Ami said and Quatre nodded.

"Well, I'll be going now before my mother starts to worry." Quatre stepped forward and Ami's heart skipped a beat then pounded in her ears. Was he really going to kiss her after only having known her for a day? Not even a whole day! No, he wasn't that kind of person, or at least he didn't seem like the type. Maybe Duo, but not Quatre. Not that she wouldn't mind being kissed by him. It was just too soon. At the last minute he turned to the side and kissed her cheek. Ami felt herself relax a little. "I'll call you." He said before he turned and walked back towards his car. Ami let out the breath she had been holding as a dopey grin spread across her face. She took a last sniff of the white flower she had clung to the whole night before she turned and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

That's it for now. Please tell me what you think, it'll be really appreciated. I luv u guys!-Mercury Ice Storm 


	3. First Day At School Sailor whats?

Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I've been busy. Who knew second semester senior year would be so…blah! Neways, here's chapter 3. Still don't own SM or GW. Enjoy!

* * *

Ami stretched, further messing the tangled blue mass on her head. Today was the day. Her first day of school at St. Gabriel and she couldn't be more excited, if only a little apprehensive. The girls had taken her shopping for her school uniform along with a few other 'necessities', such as platform flip flops, which Ami had absolutely no intention of ever wearing. As much as Ami hated to admit it, it was kind of fun being fused over again. It reminded her of the life she had before everything got complicated with biweekly appointments and daily medications.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked to her bathroom. It was still weird having a whole one to herself. Not even Trowa did and he had lived there far longer then she had. That little effort,when she found out about it,had made her instantly draw a liking to the quiet young man that was to be her older brother. That and the fact that he didn't ask her about the little fit she had the first night.She took a long shower, mentally preparing herself for the day she'd been worrying over before she met Serena and the girls. 'At least I have the 'make new friends' problem out of the way'. After toweling off she grabbed one of the uniforms she'd bought on the shopping trip. It was a navy color a few shades duller then her hair and a pristine white that she was determined to keep, unlike Serena's which had turned slightly pink when she washed all her school shirts with a red skirt she had 'borrowed' from Raye without asking. Or at least that was what Mina had mumbled to her whilst Lita was explaining that the colors navy and white signified that they were sophomores.

Ami smiled into her reflection as she remembered this. The girls certainly were more animated then any friends she'd ever had, including the clones that had followed her around when she and Zach were exclusive. But now that she thought on it, they never were her friends really. They told her so in front of the whole school to hear. 'I hope to every God there is that this school isn't anything like the last' she thought, pinning her hair away from her eyes.She tore them from the mirror she was peering in when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open." She said turning around and habitually smoothing down her skirt. The door opened and Lita walked in followed closely by Raye.

"Hey, we're here to pick you up." Lita said and Raye cleared her throat meaningfully. Lita laughed at the apparent message. "I mean, Raye's here to pick you up and I'm with her to offer moral support." Raye nodded as she looked around the room with an appraiser's eye.

"Nice room. It's very...blue." Ami smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, it was my mother's idea." Lita whistled as she walked over and slung her arm around Ami's shoulder.

"Now Duo's really going to be climbing all over you." Ami blushed as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror although she had spent the last ten minutes doing the same thing. She had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Maybe I should change. I don't really want to stick out." She said and Raye laughed.

"That'll be kind of hard to do with blue hair. Now let's go, we're going to be late meeting Serena and Mina. We're all going for coffee before class starts." Ami grabbed her small purse, ignoring the large Fendi that Catherine had advised her to take, and a composition notebook.

"I think I consumed enough coffee on Friday but a smoothie would be nice." Raye shrugged as if she wouldn't care either way and headed out of the door with a confident swagger that suggested that she not only knew the lay out but also owned the place.

"I'm so glad you're going to our school, you'll love it there." Lita said, then suddenly her face flushed bright red and her eyes quickly darted to Raye. The raven haired girl looked down the hall and a chersire cat grin appeared on her face that quickly split into a barking laugh. Trowa looked up, suddenly noticing the three girls standing at the other end of the hall. He turned crimson, gave a small wave, and ducked into his room.

"Goodness Li, you're acting like you've never seen a male of the species wearing only a towel before." Raye said and Lita hurried down the hall, roughly shoving passed Raye as she went. Ami bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Lita had admitted to her in the midst of trying on a million skirts that she had a tiny, little, bitty crush on Trowa. Ami would never tell him that of course, least Lita die of embarrassment but it was an interesting fact none the less. Especially seeing that he was to become her brother and Lita was sure to be around the house a lot now.

"Let's get going." Ami said to Raye who was laughing so hard she had to lean against the door to Catherine's room for support. The snickering girl pulled herself from the door and walked down the hall, snorting every few steps.

* * *

"Hey 'Drew. Care to give your favorite customer a discount on some drinks?" Serena asked as she leaned over the red counter the fair haired youth was standing behind, talking to the manager of the morning hangout for the twenty-one and under crowd. Andrew looked up and eyed the blonde girl in front of him carefully as his boss rolled his eyes and walked through a curtain to the backroom. Serena had been coming to the arcade since she was in middle school and over the years had accumulated a tab that could send him through college. If she ever paid said tab that is. Which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. 

"I'm not on the clock and you know it Sere." Serena shrugged and he let out a sigh. "How much of a discount?" Andrew asked carefully, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, though he was pretty sure he knew what her answer would be.

"Oh, you know, free!" Andrew shook his head as he looked back in the direction that his boss had went and started walking towards it. Serena let out a fake gasp. "No? Please Andrew I promise to pay you back as soon as I get my allowance."

"You are aware of the fact that your tab is large enough to feed a third world country right?" Andrew asked and Serena laughed.

"I didn't ask you to put it on my tab, silly. I just, you know, want them. Trowa's new stepsister is starting school today and we wanted to start her day off right. And there's no one in town who makes lattes quite like you." Andrew lips tugged up as she reached forward and poked in him the apple of his cheek. His defiant glare melted off as quickly as it had appeared.

"Alright fine. But this is the last time." Serena grinned and gave Andrew a quick kiss on the same cheek.

"You are simply the best Andrew! We will be sitting outside." Serena triumphantly got down from the counter and walked outside as Raye, Lita and Ami arrived looking a little wind blown.

"'Morning sunshine." Mina said as Ami took a seat beside her. Ami sent her a small smile, pulling down on the hem of her skirt. Serena laughed as she noticed Raye's trademark; rolling up of the waistline until the length was just at the school's dress code limit. Ami looked rather uncomfortable to say the very least.

"Good morning Mina, Serena." She said in a small voice, blushing as a group of boys walked by their table letting out long whistles. Raye just rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder while Mina winked back at them, blowing kisses.

"Don't encourage them." Raye said and Mina giggled.

"I can't help it if my public loves me." Serena laughed, taking the last seat next to Lita who had remained unusually quiet.

"Something wrong Li?" Serena asked and Lita's head snapped up as if she had been spacing out, which she probably had been, Serena decided.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Lita said waving the topic away but Raye smirked in her all knowing way.

"Can't get the sight of Trowa in a towel out of your head?" She asked leaning over the umbrella covered table. Lita's cheeks turned scarlet again and Mina perked up.

"Anything involving a guy in minimal to no clothing sparks my interest, what happened?" she asked and Ami laughed, crossing her feet at the ankles as Raye explained, in vivid detail, what happened at her house just minutes before.

She took a glance around the arcade. It was beach front not far from where she lived. Most of the people, who appeared to be around her age, were inside the large cafe area of the arcade, finishing their homework and conversing, leaving the girls to be the only ones out on the patio that faced the beach. It was a little cold out thanks to the wind that was blowing off the ocean, whipping the umbrella over them around but Ami found in more comforting then bothersome. Something about the situation was so calming and familiar, like she had known the girls forever.

"Hello, earth to Ami, come in Ami." Ami blinked and realized she, like Lita, had been spacing out. Mina was currently peering in her face, her hair pooling on the table. "You're not thinking about Trowa in a towel too are you? Because I'm pretty sure that'd be some weird, stepbrother version of incest." Ami blushed deep red and quickly shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking." Ami said and Serena giggled, elbowing Ami.

"About Quatre?" Ami turned even more red, shaking her head again. Of coarse that would be a first since they went out. The girls, of coarse, helped with that though, stating that Quatre would like this and that while they were shopping on Saturday.

"Well, Andrew wanted to know if you wanted a wild berry or banana and mango smoothie. We just said wild berry." Lita said and Ami nodded again in agreement to the selection.

"So Ami are you ready for your first day at school?" Serena asked with enthusiasm brightening her eyes. Ami folded her hands in her lap.

"About as ready as I will ever be I suppose." Ami said and Mina's eyes brightened like Serena's. It was shocking how alike those two could look.

"You said you have orchestra right?" Ami nodded, trying to remember the courses she selected with her mother on the phone a few months prior. Of coarse Ami had other, more important things on her mind at the time so she couldn't remember all the classes she signed up for but she did remember her mother making a fuss about Ami taking an instrumental music class after all the money they had spent on her private lessons. Ami eventually caved like she always did with her mother.

Andrew arrived a few minutes later with the drinks and after short introductions to 'The most important person in my life' according to Serena he disappeared back inside with a polite 'Nice to meet you.' Everyone quietly sipped their drinks, looking around at the skaters, walkers and tourists who were starting to come out, passing loudly down the walk. Mina set down her drink and sat up straight.

"How much do you wanna bet that you have orchestra with our one and only Qu-bean?" Mina asked. Ami's eyebrows shot up.

"No way, there are like five orchestra classes." Lita said and Mina smiled.

"We'll see." She said as she went back to drinking.

* * *

"I can't believe she was right." Lita said snatching Ami's class schedule from her. Mina laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Of coarse I was, you guys doubt me too much."

"Hey sexy babes, what's up?" Duo asked putting his arms around both Ami and Mina. The latter of the two looked ready to melt as Lita handed Ami her schedule back.

"Nothing, just looking at our little blue haired genius's classes." Raye said rolling her violet eyes skyward at Mina's dreamy state. Duo looked over Ami's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, you've got one of us in all of your classes except one. Got English with Lita and Wufei, you haven't met him but he's cool, when he's not pissed anyways. Computers with Sere and Heero, he's alright too. Gym with me, Trowa, Quatre, and Mina. AP physics with me, hey we can be partners! Orchestra with Qu-man and Tro. AP Calculus II with me, Heero, Wufei and Raye. World Cultures with Raye, Serena, Trowa and Quatre. And then you have varsity Swimming alone, after school. I didn't know you swam!" Duo said and Ami shrugged, happy that she was in classes with people she knew, or was going to get to know. "Well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other. It'll be just me and you kid. Stick with me, we'll be goin' places." Duo added with a false western accent.

"Don't scare the poor girl." A new voice said as Wufei joined the group.

"Aww, but I'm so good at it." Duo said as he took his arm from around Mina's shoulder and slapped the shorter youth's hand. Mina pouted, letting out a long exaggerated sigh that everyone but Duo seemed to notice.

"So, I take it you're the new onna who'll be living with Trowa." Wufei said taking a glance at Ami.

"Um, the name is Ami but you've about got it right." Ami retorted and Raye snickered as Wufei's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Small as a mouse but got a tongue as wicked as a snake." Wufei said and Duo rubbed his chin.

"I wonder what she could do with it...?" Serena slapped Duo hard on the arm as Ami went crimson.

"Just for that we'll be leaving, perv." Raye said snaking her arm through Ami's and leading her away.

"Hey I resent that!" Duo called as the rest of the girls slunk away, Mina giving one last sigh as she followed after them.

"When are you going to pay attention to her?"

"Why Wufei, it almost sounds as if you care." Duo said and Wufei grabbed his bag from his feet where he'd placed it.

"Don't get excited, because I don't. I was just wondering when because it gets annoying seeing her pouting all over the damn place." Wufei said and Duo smiled.

"Well, I'm playing hard to get, what do you expect? This stuff takes time."

"Bullshit, just ask her out already."

"You're starting to sound like Lita." Duo said and Wufei shrugged as he started to walk away towards his English class.

"You're starting to sound as stupid as everyone thinks you are."

* * *

Ami groaned as she looked around the hall for room 238. The bell had already rung, leaving her alone in the hall and she was still no where near her computer class. In fact she was in the arts wing according to the various paintings that were decorating the lockers and halls and even doors. Lita had given her directions to the computer lab but she didn't seem to be getting any closer. She glanced back down at her schedule as she turned into the science wing only to collide with something soft. She let out a small squeal as two hands grabbed her arms to keep her from loosing her balance. She looked up from the paper to see bright blue eyes and a smiling face. "Fancy meeting you here. Skipping class on the first day?" Quatre chided.

"Actually I'm kind of lost. Do you know how to get to room 238?" Quatre nodded after a second of thought.

"You're not that far off. I'll walk you if you don't mind." Ami shrugged as Quatre let go of her arms, sure that she wouldn't topple over. Ami hugged her notebook and Invisible Man to her chest. It was the one assignment she had to make up from English and the rest of her assignments and credits would transfer from her old school.

"So, how do you like St. Gabriel?" Quatre asked as they passed a large window that showed the lush green courtyard where a few people were gathered, playing hookie more then likely.

"It's alright, a lot better then my old school. Everything was very strict and uniform." Ami said. Not a second later the ground shook and there was a power surge that knocked out all the windows. Quatre grabbed Ami and ducked her head so she wouldn't be hurt by the flying glass, shielding them both with his jacket. Once everything had settled Ami looked out and tried to hold in a scream as she saw all the people who were sitting outside running from two identical men who were standing in the middle of the courtyard, draining the energy from two students who hadn't had enough time to get away.

"Oh my god." she whispered as she stepped forward, ignoring the people who were running from the classrooms to see what had happened, their teachers yelling for them to come back.

"Ami stay back." Quatre said grabbing her hand but he recoiled when he felt how cold her arm had gotten.

"Hey Qu-man, what's going on?" Duo asked walking over to them. Ami had stopped walking and was just watching.

"What is that thing?" Ami asked them without looking back.

"It's called a youma." Quatre said shaking out his still cold hand. Suddenly one of the brothers looked up at her, smiled and disappeared. Ami frowned and looked around then froze as an hand wrapped around her mouth.

"You're energy is mine!" A voice said and she felt her eyes droop and a tired sensation come over her.

"Ami no!" Duo and Quatre yelled at the same time. Ami felt her knees give out when the guy's grip went slack and she was picked up. She opened her eyes in time to see some guy wearing a black tuxedo shirt with a mask and a top hat.

"Nice costume." She muttered before everything faded.

* * *

"Hey Ami, are you okay?" The voice danced and warped in her ears. Ami opened her groggy eyes to see the blurry form of Serena peering down at her. She blinked a couple times, getting her eyes to focus again before she looked around. She was in the infirmary, she could tell that much by the uncomfortable cot and numerous posters about the importance of personal hygiene that covered the walls. The only question she had was how long she had been out. 

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Well, I guess youma's don't like being stared at because you had your energy drained. Luckily the Sailor Scouts showed up and Tuxedo Mask saved you before it was too late." Serena said and Ami rubbed her head, which had started pounding as soon as she was semi vertical.

"Sailor Scouts?" She asked and Serena's eyes brightened.

"I'll tell you later. Now we can go get lunch if you're up to it. Which I totally am. Everyone's been really worried about you." Ami allowed her brain to register all the new information before she nodded and stood with Serena's help. There were three other students lying around the room, white curtains half drawn around them.

"Oh my god, are they...?"

"No, but they won't be waking up for a while. They're probably waiting for their parents to arrive. Your case wasn't serious enough for you to go home. You're very lucky you know." Ami nodded as she and Serena walked outside to the cafeteria.

The commons area was filled with people who were still talking excitedly about the attack, giving their own accounts of what happened and the talk only seemed to escalate as Ami walked in. Serena told her to ignore all the questions as they made their way to the patio where the group was sitting. There were two young men she'd never met before sitting with them. First was a boy with a piercing blue stare and unruly brown hair. The second seemed a little happier to see her. He had short, messed black hair and stormy gray-blue eyes.

"Hey conquistador. Have a pleasant nap?" Lita asked as she moved over for Ami to take a seat.

"Um, sure."

"I will be right back." Serena said before she made a beeline for the lunch room. Mina just giggled.

"Always got one thing on her mind."

"A lot like someone I know." Raye said nodding toward Duo. Ami laughed lightly, glad that the girls were at least acting normal, unlike the guys who seemed to take up a new hobby called Ami watching.

"Your mom called, she said you could go home if you wanted." Trowa said and Ami looked at him. 'She's our mom!' she wanted to yell but settled for nodding, which she immediately regretted.

"Man, it's starting to get cold out. Maybe we shouldn't have eaten outside today." Raye said rubbing her shoulders. Wufei responded by shrugging out of his denim jacket and tossing it across the table to Raye. Ami rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"Are you alright Ami? Maybe you should go back to the nurse's office and lay down again." Quatre said but Ami shook her head, wondering why he sounded so distant when she knew for a fact that he was sitting a few seats away from her.

"No I'm fine. I just, um, do you know where my purse is?" she asked forcing her eyes to focus on something.

"It's still in the nurse's office. Are you sure you don't need to go lay down again?" Serena said placing her hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami blinked as her headache dissipated until she was back to normal and wondering when the blonde had returned.

"I, uh yea." she said, her eyebrows knitting together. 'That's definitely something to mention at the meeting in two weeks.' Ami thought.

"Okay. I brought you some lunch." Serena placed a plate of what looked like spaghetti in front of her and took a seat. Ami looked at it for a moment before she pushed it away. "That's okay, I'm watching my figure." Mina snorted.

"Like you need to!"

"You can have some of mine if you want, I always make too much." Lita said moving a plate of delicious looking sushi over to her. Ami looked up at her and Lita nodded. "Go on, you'll need your strength for class, you know, unless you get attacked again." Ami nervously laughed at the joke, at least she hoped it was a joke,and took a bite of the sushi Lita gave her.

"So are you going to introduce us?" The guy with the black hair asked and Serena nearly choked on her breadstick.

"Oh yes. Ami, this is Darien Shields and that's Heero Yuy, Dare and Heero, this is Ami Mizuno."

"It's a pleasure." Ami said politely, ignoring the calculating look Heero was sending her. It was as if he was judging just how quickly he could take her down if he needed to.

"The pleasure's all mine." Darien said winking at her and effectively turning her into a tomato.

"Darien leave Ami alone. She's already passed out once." Serena said throwing a piece of bread at her ex. "The last thing she needs is all her blood rushing to her cheeks."

"Oh yea." Ami said recovering from her blush. "You said you'd tell me about the Sailor Scouts." Ami said turning towards Serena and missing the murderous look Raye sent the blonde girl. Serena rolled her eyes at her hot tempered friend and looked at Ami.

"Well, I do not know much. There are four of them." Darien cleared his throat and Serena laughed. "Oh yea, and Tuxedo Mask." she continued. "Well they showed up a few years ago and have been looking after the city since then." Ami frowned.

"Tuxedo Mask is the one who saved me right?"

"Yea, he likes trying to sweep women off their feet." Serena said and Raye nodded. Darien just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his two ex's who were both trying not to laugh.

"He's a little playboy so I wouldn't get attached."

"I wanted to thank him for saving me though." Ami said and Serena waved the thought away.

"He's supposed to do that. It's like his job or something."

"You know I could always sweep you off your feet if you really wanted." Duo said to Ami, making her blush again.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw something?" Raye asked as she prepared herself for a sacred fire reading. 

Darien, who was sitting next to Serena and Luna on the couch, nodded. "Positive. Right before I knocked out the youma I saw something on Ami's forehead."

"Do you think she's an enemy? Or maybe from the future like Rini was." Serena said petting Luna on the head with a little more aggression then she meant. The feline sent a nervous glance up to her owner.

"No duh, that's why I'm doing a fire reading smart one." Raye snapped. Serena stuck her tongue out and turned away from the raven haired girl as she sat down in front of the small flames that were heating the room.

"I really don't see why we're doing this? I mean it makes no sense. For 1: Raye would've sensed evil vibes from her. 2: She got attacked. Why would the youma attack someone on their team? And 3: She would've made her move already!" Lita said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check just in case." Mina said scratching Artemis's head.

"Maybe she's on our side. You know. We were all attacked too when our powers were unlocked." Lita said and Luna perked up.

"I don't remember any other Sailors, but then again I never really do until you're awakened."

"Well, it would explain the weird way she fits in with the group." Mina said as Artemis started purring.

* * *

Rolling her tense shoulders, Ami stuffed her books and folders into the baby blue backpack she'd gotten. From the amount of books she brought home she excepted to have a real challenge with homework but she was very sadly mistaken. Most of the things in her classes had already covered at her school back in Carmel so she had it all done by five o'clock. 'Looks like I'll be enrolling in cram school again.' She thought stretching her sore back. Now all she had to do was find something to keep her preoccupied until dinner. She looked outside and smiled. She quickly changed out of her school uniform, casting it into her clothes hamper and ran downstairs with a towel draped over her arm. 

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Catherine asked as Ami rushed for the backyard. Ami waved to her stepsister and closed the door behind her. She almost grinned as she looked out at the huge junior Olympic sized swimming pool. Back in Carmel her house didn't even have a hot tub and now she had a whole pool to herself. For the afternoon anyways. She looked from the diving board to the high dive. It wasn't exactly at regulation height but it would do. She dropped her towel into a patio chair and pulled the baggy shirt she threw on over her suit to the side then began climbing the latter to the top.

* * *

"You don't really think she's a spy do you?" Duo asked Wufei as they sat around Trowa's room. He had the second best computer connections after Quatre, who's father was busy managing business with them at the moment. Trowa looked up from Heero's computer as Wufei pulled his glasses from his nose. 

"I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a chance." Wufei said and Heero looked up from his laptop.

"I can't get into her system. She's got an impressive firewall." he said and everyone traded looks.

"That's it, she's a spy." Duo said throwing up his hands and falling back on Trowa's bed. "How come all the hot one's have to be evil, like Raye?" Wufei looked ready to retort to the comment when Quatre cleared his voice.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. She's given us no reason to think she's a spy."

"She's given no reason not to. I think we should just keep an eye on her." Heero said, Trowa blinked.

"We could check her room." he said and all the guys looked at him. "She just left."

"I don't think invading her privacy is a very good idea." Quatre said frowning but Heero was already packing up his computer.

"We could get it over with. If there's no reason to suspect her then we won't." Heero stated as he stood up. All the rest of the guys filed out of the room and into the room the next door down. Trowa knocked just in case then opened the door when Ami didn't answer.

"What are you guys doing?" Catherine asked and all the guys immediately jumped around.

"Nothing." Duo stated laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where'd Ami go?" Quatre asked and Catherine shrugged as she opened the door to her room.

"Last I saw she was heading for the pool so I'd give you an hour at most." Catherine said winking.

"We're not..."

"Sure you're not. I don't like what you're doing but I know you won't listen even if I try to stop you." Catherine said as she walked into her room and shut the door after her in a soft click . Trowa walked into Ami's room, dismissing Catherine's words. Everything was blue and clean, exactly as he remembered it.

"Gees, enough blue?" Duo asked walking in after him.

"I'll check her desk." Heero said heading for the small laptop that was sitting in the corner.

"I'll check her closet." Wufei said walking towards it.

"I've got her dresser drawer." Duo said with a grin on his face. Trowa's eyes glared after Duo as he headed for her bathroom.

Quatre just looked around the room. He decided to check the bed. He pulled up the bed skirt and wasn't surprised to see nothing under it. People like Ami tended to be 'neat freaks' as Duo put it. He dropped the sheet and turned to the table next to the bed. He opened it and raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the small blue book with the word 'Diary' written in silver across the top. 'I should just close the drawer, no guns or homing devices here.' He thought then bit his lip as his curiosity got the best of him. Looking around to make sure none of the guys were watching he grabbed the book and flipped it open to the last two written pages. He took a seat on the floor, leaning on the bed and skimmed the page.

'Went shopping today...the girls are really cool...Lita likes Trowa.' Quatre looked up at his silent friend who was looking in the medicine cabinet of Ami's bathroom. He just smiled and looked back down at the book. 'Had fun at the concert...Michiru played very well, like normal...Haruka's still super protective...Quatre's really nice and is kind of cute.' A smile grew on Quatre's face as he re-read the little loops that were Ami's hand writing.

"What are ya reading Qu-bean?" A voice asked behind him and he jumped, seeing Duo laying across the bed looking over his shoulder. Quatre turned bright red and closed the book together.

"Nothing." He said quickly putting the book back in the drawer and closing it with a loud snap, causing her purse to fall next to him, spilling open.

"Sure it was." Duo said as he stood up. "Anyone else find anything?" The guys walked to the middle of the room. Quatre began shoving things back in her purse but froze when he picked up a small orange bottle.

"Nope, other then the fact that she wears a size two I didn't learn anything about her." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She has an appointment in Carmel every other week for the next year." Heero said shutting her laptop. Trowa frowned.

"What kind of appointment?" Heero shrugged.

"It sounds like the perfect time for a briefing or to check in with someone to me." Heero said, not hiding the suspicion from his voice. "But now we can do checks every two weeks just in case we have reason to suspect her."

Quatre put Ami's purse back on her bedside table and joined them, taking a glance outside. He froze when he saw Ami laying on the high dive, apparently tanning in one of those two piece bathing suits Mina always wore. The one's that left very little to the imagination. Sunglasses were pulled over her eyes and one of her legs was propped up while the other was dangling from the side of the board. She seemed just like any of the other girls who lived in Southern California. 'Then why does she need anti-depressants?'

* * *

Ohhhh! Don-don-dooonnnneeeee! That's all for now. I know I'm evil but I can't spoil you guys now can I? That's right, I can't. Anyways, please tell me what you think. I could really use the feedback. I'll be back with my next chapter shortly! Seriously, I will! 


	4. Saturday Morning

Hey, I'm back. Told you I would be back no matter how much you begged me not to! Anyways, here's part four of my little story that's centered on Ami, the best blue haired girl in anime. (In my opinion anyways!) Well, back to the fic. I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and I'm sure that no one's reading this so, peaces! (PS, please don't steal the plot!)

* * *

"So, Miss Popular, you've been asked out by four guys this week, what's your secret?" Mina said thrusting a yellow hair brush in Ami's face as an imitation microphone. Ami's eyes widened for a second as she pulled her eyes from her book and focused on her blonde friend who was waiting patiently for an answer. She moved the brush away from her mouth and pulled her glasses to the tip of her nose, preparing to give a perfectly logical answer. 

"Well, I think that it has something to do with the fact that I'm the new girl in school and youma seem to have a fascination with draining my energy." Ami said in a professional tone. Mina got a pensive look on her face as she pulled her brush back to her own mouth.

"Do you have any ideas why it's you that the past two youma attacks have been focused on, Ms. Mizuno? Is there something you're not telling us?" Mina said, putting on her old English accent. Ami chewed on her lower lip for a second before she shrugged.

"I think I'd be pushing it if I said it was because of my IQ." Ami said and Mina giggled.

"Ok ok Ms. Aino and Ms. Mizuno. You've had your fun, now lets get split up in two teams so we can actually get a little exercise before lunch." Mr. West, the gym substitute, said as he tossed Mina a volleyball. Mina sent him a wink then stood up, brushing off her shorts, and rolled the ball in her hands.

"Aright everybody!" Mina yelled getting the attention of everybody around the gym who were stretching and talking to one another. "I want two teams!" She said and immediately people began moving towards the volleyball net, complaining and grumbling. Mina turned back to Ami and held out her hand. Ami grabbed it and was pulled to her feet with little effort on Mina's part. "Alright Mizuno, let's see what you can do." She said handing her the ball.

"What about my glasses?" Ami asked.

"Locker room." Mina said. Ami handed the ball back to her friend and ran across the gym, blushing at the catcalls she got from some of the male participates as she ducked under the net. She really didn't see why the girls had to wear what they did. Baby blue shorts and a cropped tank top with 'Property of St. Gabrielle's Academy' written on the chest during the winter. But the gym captain, Mina, had decided that since spring was beginning, the shorts with baby blue sports bras with the same saying was enough. Ami had been ok with it the first days of school because there was a heat wave that shut down the air conditioning but it was just unnecessary now that all the AC in the building was fixed.

She pushed open the door to the locker room and headed for the stall she shared with Mina. She folded her glasses and put the book she had been reading on a bench in front of her locker. Right as she was going to head back she heard the familiar tune of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked and she heard a chuckle on the other line that she knew from somewhere. "Hello?" She asked again, only with a bit of reserve in her voice. She was rewarded with click from the other line. She shrugged it off and flipped her phone back together, dismissing the phone call.

* * *

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Serena asked as she looked around the table. 

"I say we go down to TJ and get laced." Duo said with a quirky smile. Raye rolled her eyes as she leaned forward on the table.

"Any _good_ ideas?"

"You guys could always help me plan for the Golden Locks Benefit. My mom's letting me do it by myself this year." Lita said and Ami frowned, stuffing a green grape into her mouth.

"What's the Golden Locks Benefit?"

"This really cool thing that the Maxwell's put on every year. It's this really big party with $500 per plate meals and stuck up people. There's this big painting auction and donations. All the money goes towards this company that makes wigs for kids with leukemia. Basically we go as poster children for our families but it's lots of fun. And everyone brings a date. A lot of people from this place go, no surprise." Mina said motioning around the school.

"It sounds like it's for a good cause." Ami said smiling.

"So you'll be in attendance?" Lita asked and Ami nodded.

"When is it?"

"In the middle of May." Wufei said nonchalantly.

"So is Mr. Chang going to actually grace us with his presence this year instead of just sending a donation?" Raye asked and Wufei shrugged.

"If there's nothing else to do."

"Well _that's_ the spirit." Mina said sarcastically only to be pinched in the arm by Raye. "Ow! What was that for?" Mina yelled at her friend.

"So is Quatre going?" Ami asked Serena, who for once, wasn't the one in an argument with the fiery one. Serena looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, you should ask when he's feeling better. Why?" Serena asked glancing sideways at the blue haired girl who suddenly began turning red.

"No reason, I was just curious." Ami quickly said and Serena's eyes glowed as she turned to face her friend.

"No way! You do like him don't you?" Ami went red as everyone turned from their own conversations to concentrate on hers and Serena's.

"Who does Ami have a crush on? It's me isn't it?" Duo asked leaning over the table. Serena promptly shook her head.

"No it's-" Ami slapped a hand on Serena's mouth and smiled innocently.

"It's no one. I don't have a crush on anyone. Serena was only joking." she said and Serena grinned, nodding. Ami let go of her friend's mouth.

"Yea, I was kidding." Everyone reluctantly went back to talking and Ami looked down at her food, moving her mashed potatoes, or that's what they looked like, around on the plate.

"You should tell him." Serena said in a low voice so only Ami could hear.

"He'd probably laugh. I know he doesn't like me in that way. Besides we barely know each other." Serena put an arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"He gave you a kiss on the cheek on your first date." Serena said and Ami's cheek tingled at the memory.

"He was being polite. He probably felt bad for the blue haired freak." Serena rolled her eyes. In the past week she had heard her fair share of Ami's self put downs and had discovered that they were normally just a way of justifying her fears. That was one habit she was determined to beat out of Ami before she had to move back with her father.

"Look, I've known my cousin forever and there's no way he'd put his lips anywhere near a girl he didn't feel _something_ for. You should just ask, I personally think he'd be happy." Ami looked over at her friend who nodded then patted her on the back. "Think about it." she added before jumping into Lita and Wufei's conversation.

* * *

Ami took a deep breath before she plunged under the water, pushed off the wall and resumed propelling herself through the water. Her father used to call her Mermaid when her parents were still together and they'd spend their vacation at their summer house in the Hamptons. It was the one thing left that hadn't gotten split between the two when her parents got a divorce but neither had been back since then. 

A shrill screech erupted the splashing of everyone swimming and Ami stopped. She pulled her goggles from her head and looked around to see that she was well passed the rest of the team. There were even a few vengeful looks from some. Mainly from Dorothy Catalonia who was, according to Duo, the team's fastest swimmer. At least until Ami came along. Coach Williams waved the team in, her hands clapping as they headed over. Ami climbed out of the pool and pulled her white swim cap off her head. Her hair immediately plastered to her forehead and she pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Alright everyone, good job today." She looked pointedly at Ami. Ami blushed lightly and kept her eyes trained on the chipping nail polish on her feet. "Everyone's improving nicely and we'll be giving them hell at state this year. Now everyone hit the showers." Ami quickly headed to the locker room without looking any of her teammates in the eye. She hadn't really made an effort to get to know any of them and they had done her a favor by doing the same. She was halfway to the door when she heard a lot of commotion. She turned around, half way expecting another youma attack, and spotted most of the girls on the swim team gathered around a pale blond boy. Ami felt another tingle on her cheeks as her blue eyes met his across the room. He offered a smile and a wave and Ami awkwardly waved back, briefly wondering why Quatre had shown up when he was allegedly too sick to get out of bed that morning. Then she remembered what Serena had said earlier and blushed. 'Think about it.' Ha! And win with the competition she'd be up against? Miracles didn't happen to her.

* * *

Ami tousled her already unruly hair as she headed out of the locker room. It was bubbling with gossip about Quatre. Most of the girls talked about how cute he was and what kind of stretch limo they'd get if he asked them to the prom. It all seemed so petty to Ami and she even found herself getting upset when they referred to him as a bank account. She felt like yelling 'He's a person, not a source of income and if you don't like him for his personality then you don't deserve him!' but most of the girls in the room disliked her enough as it was, if their whispers and jeers were any clue. The last thing she needed now was to be talked about even more. That's why Ami had settled for a quick exit, not even bothering to stop and blow dry her hair. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and cut through the pool area then headed for the exit, preparing for her mile long walk from school. 

"Hey, wait up!" Ami turned around to see Quatre running down the hall. Ami felt herself smile beside her attempt to hide it. Quatre fell into step with her. Despite the shower, she noticed embarrassedly, she still smelled vaguely of chlorine.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked politely.

"Trowa asked me to pick you up. He was studying at Lita's and lost track of time." Quatre said as Ami's flip flops slapped down the empty hall way.

"Oh, well I'm perfectly capable of walking from here, I wouldn't want to jeopardize your health." Ami said and Quatre frowned.

"You didn't walk by yourself all this week did you?" Ami shrugged.

"Duo picked me up yesterday but I like the walk." Ami said and Quatre stopped.

"You could've asked and I'd pick you up. You really shouldn't be walking around by yourself." Ami's eyebrow quirked at Quatre's sudden protectiveness.

"I didn't know you cared." she said and Quatre's eyes widened.

"Of coarse I care!" He said and Ami felt her heart flutter as Quatre's cheeks burned. "I mean, you're my best friend's little sister." He quickly added.

"Stepsister." Ami corrected as she resumed walking. Quatre soon joined her again.

"So, is this the time you usually get out, because if it is I could just come get you. It's only like a five minute drive from my house."

"It isn't necessary." Ami said as she pushed open the door to the parking lot. Quatre's black BMW sat in one of the closer, visitor parking places. "I actually need to walk more, it keeps my legs strong. Better kicks in the water." Ami said.

"Well it didn't really look like you needed that in there, you're a great swimmer." Ami blushed as Quatre turned off his alarm and held open the door for her.

"Thanks." she muttered, once again sinking into the warm, soft leather.

The sounds of Michiru's playing began softly streaming through the speakers and Ami smiled. "Michi and I used to race all the time. In swimming, I mean. She was the only person I've meet who tied with me." Ami said and Quatre looked over at her.

"It sounds like she means a lot to you." Ami nodded as she stared down at her hands. The small, healed cuts on her wrists stood out even more after she did anything aerobic and now was no different. While the rest of her skin was a pink color the small lines were the pale normal color of her skin.

"Michiru helped me through two of the most difficult points in my life with unwavering friendship and support." Ami admitted. Quatre glanced over at Ami as he came to a stop light, wondering if he should pry more but couldn't find the heart to with the slightly pained look on Ami's face. He was instantly reminded of the antidepressants he'd seen in her purse, briefly wondering if Michiru knew why she took them. They rode the rest of the way in silence and Ami offered a small 'thanks' before she hurried out of the car and up the stairs to her house. Quatre was slightly puzzled why Ami was acting so cold and distant all of a sudden and even more puzzled on why he cared. It wasn't any of his business. Sure they were friends but they hadn't really gotten to talk so much what with school, his getting missions and Ami getting attacked twice in one week by youma.

* * *

Ami pulled down the window shade as she felt the airplane start to descend to the ground. It was six in the morning, Saturday and she was on the way to Carmel for her therapy session with Setsuna Meiou. Her mother was too busy to drive her and she would have been on a train all night to get there but by air it was only a forty-five minute trip. Ami was slightly grateful for having to leave early, that way she wouldn't have to explain to the girls why she was gone. She hoped she could be done and back on the plane back to L.A.by ten fifty, before Serena even pulled herself out of bed. She didn't want the girls to know what had happened and was trying her hardest to keep it from them. They had been really kind and accepting towards her but she didn't want to ruin their tightly growing friendship with her extra depressing baggage. 

She took a glance down at her Fossil watch and closed her eyes as the cabin depressurized. The small jet that she was on was relatively empty except for a few tired business men. She really did have to give it to her father, he had arranged the trip last minute and still managed to get her a first class ticket both ways. The stewardess had been extra nice to her, addressing her as Ms. Mizuno and had gotten her sparkling cider and a blueberry bagel before Ami had even asked for it. The red haired woman had replied that they had her likes and dislikes already on file, which explained why Ami got a window seat by herself with internet access, though Ami had no use for it.

The plane landed and she was allowed off first. The airport was no where near as busy as LAX was when she left but it had it's fair share of traffic. She cut through it and quickly found her father. He was standing by the baggage claim, right under the Domestic Flights sign just like he said he'd be. She grinned as he looked at her and held out a small water lily. He always had one for her after she stayed with her mother for any period of time, stating that she'd probably need all the aromatherapy she could get.

"So, how do you like it in the O.C.?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she stopped in front of him.

"It's fine." Ami simply replied as he guided her towards his car which was parked across the street, since she didn't have any baggage except for a purse. All was quiet as he started his car and paid the $2 charge for parking in the lot. He headed down the street, weaving through the airport traffic effortlessly, towards the building that Setsuna's office was located in. Ami was kind of glad for the silence because she really couldn't break it to her father that she was having a better time with her mother then him. Even if it really didn't have anything to do with her mom. She began searching through the large blue and white beach bag purse that Lita had bought her, for her book. Mina had suggested some great romance novel and Ami had brought it with her so that none of her friends would know that she read it. They would never let her live it down if they knew that she was actually doing something out of enjoyment with no one there forcing her to do so.

"So...how do you like your new stepdad?" Her dad asked right as Ami had wrapped her hand around the thick paperback. Her grip instantly slackened and it sunk back to the bottom of her purse. How did he know?

"I-um."

"It's okay." He said glancing over as Ami stammered over her words. "Your mother told me about him a long time ago." Ami looked over him. Since when? The last time they had talked, before last week, was a few months ago when her mother came to Carmel to see Ami after the _accident_.

"How come you never told me?" She asked, somewhere between anger and jealousy. Her father used to tell her everything.

"Well, you were fragile then. We didn't want to push you to-" Her father stopped talking then. He didn't have to say it. Ami knew why. They were afraid she'd try it again. Which, now that Ami thought about it, was probably a wise decision because back then, had she been given another reason she probably would have. "So, how is he?" He asked again.

"He's nice." Ami said as she closed her eyes. 'Have I caused you both so much trouble that you started keeping things from me _for my own good_?'

"I imagine that he is. How do you like Trowa and is it Cathleen?"

"Catherine." Ami supplied and her father nodded.

"Ya, Catherine. Is having siblings as cracked up as you thought it'd be?"

"It's fun." Ami said suddenly feeling extremely anxious to see Setsuna.

* * *

"And you say it's happened twice already?" Setsuna asked and Ami nodded, comforted by the familiarity of the olive green office. She was seated in a white leather lounge chair by the window. It overlooked the sea when the fog in Carmel wasn't so thick. Now all she could see was the Einstein School of Excellence, where she'd went to school. The spanish style archways were unmistakable. "And what does it feel like when your energy is drained?" Setsuna asked, moving her stylish glasses to her hair. It was all pulled up in a bun today. Normally she'd have half of it up and half down.

Ami shrugged, leaning back in the chair instead of sitting up straight. "Kind of exhausting. Similar to how I feel after a swim conference." Ami said and Setsuna nodded, writing in her notebook.

"Anything else? Have any dreams while you're unconscious?" Ami shook her head. Setsuna nodded again and wrote in the notebook. After a few minutes of Ami kicking off her flip flops and crossing her legs underneath her Setsuna took off her glasses completely and folded them, placing them carefully on her well organized desk. "Now, you mentioned a young man, I believe by the name of Quatre Winner." Ami's cheeks burned as Setsuna sent her a curious gaze. "Would this be the same Quatre Winner who frequents the news channels as the next heir to the Winner Satalite company?" Ami nodded, pulling at the white stripe on the gray yoga pants she was wearing.

"Anything else about him you wish to share?"

"Well, Haruka and Michiru like him." Setsuna's eyebrow quirked.

"They've already met?" Ami blushed again.

"Well, I kind of invited him to Michiru's concert."

"So I take it that Quatre likes Michiru. You know, as an instrumentalist." Ami nodded again. "And this is why you invited him?" Ami chewed on her lip before she plunged on with the whole-Trowa not being able to go and her being tricked into a blind date-story. Setsuna nodded after she was finished and quickly scrolled something down then looked back up. "And you were okay with the whole situation?" Ami nodded aftera minute of thought and Setsuna smiled. "That's very significant Ami. I don't know if you realize how important that is. It proves that you are finally healing. Maybe this whole move was just what you needed. You're finding friends and learning to trust again. I take it they don't know what happened?" Ami hurriedly shook her head. She got hives just thinking about it.

"And I intend to keep it that way." Setsuna nodded as she looked back down at her notebook.

"Alright. And you mentioned before that whenever one of those friends touched you, Serena I believe, you no longer needed to take your medication am I right?" Ami nodded. "And you are taking it regularly?" Ami nodded again. "Alright then. Is there anything specifically you wish to talk about? Your two hours are almost up."

"Actually, were you aware that my dad knew about my new family before I did?" Setsuna nodded.

"I advised them not to tell you after I assessed your situation at the hospital. You were rather unstable at the time and it would've been a potentially bad idea to tell you then. We agreed to tell you only when it was absolutely necessary to." Ami nodded unfolding her legs. She could be satisfied with that. It still bothered her a little but she could accept it. The little buzzer Setsuna had set out went off and Ami stood up, stretching. "Well, I say we had a good session. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going back to help Lita with a benefit she's planning." Setsuna smiled.

"I hope you have fun." Ami nodded as she picked up her bag and headed out of the door. She offered her therapist a smile and a wave before she closed the door behind her. The girl with short black hair was sitting in the corner liek normal, flipping through a magazine about guitars. The girl, Setsuna's 10 o'clock, looked up as Ami sent her a small smile. She returned it. Ami noticed that her father hadn't arrived yet so she sat down in a seat by the door.

"I missed you last week." The girl said and Ami nodded.

"I only come twice a month now. I moved to LA with my mother." The girl nodded again, biting on her lip. Ami looked around as silence reigned over the room. Her blue eyes settled back on the girl. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"My appointment got moved back to ten thirty. My dad had to go to work and dropped me off early." Ami nodded again as she looked around for something to do. She suddenly remembered the book in her purse and pulled it out. "That one's good." The girl said as Ami found her place in the book.

"You've read it?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"About fifty times." She said and Ami smiled. The girl certainly didn't seem like she needed therapy, but looks could be deceiving as Ami, herself, had proved. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe." The girl said.

"Ami Mizuno."

"So you're the celebrity's daughter client Sets mentioned." Ami's cheeks glowed and the pale girl across the room smiled.

"Uh, I think so."

"I like your father's work."

"He's normally here waiting for me, but I'll tell him." Hotaru looked back at her magazine then her eyes widened and she looked at Ami.

"Hey do you want go to a concert next weekend? You know if you can get away from the big city life for a few hours Saturday night." Ami shrugged and Hotaru jumped up and plopped into the seat next to an amused Ami. She grabbed the National Geographic from a table and ripped a page out. "You know where the Starlight Club is right?" Ami nodded, she'd basically lived there before Halloween night. "Alright. You've got to be there. My band is playing a set at nine thirty, it's gonna be really cool." Ami smiled at the girls sudden enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The girl nodded, handing Ami the paper with the words 'Phenomenon' written on it in curly purple pen.

"So you can go through the VIP entrance." Suddenly the door to the office opened and Ami's father walked in.

"Hey, ready to go?" Ami nodded as she turned to Hotaru.

"Yea, bye Hotaru." She said and the girl gave her a brief hug.

"Bye Ames, see ya Saturday." Ami stood up and followed her father from the room, giving a small wave.

* * *

"So how was it? Nothing too grueling I hope." Ami shook her head as she looked over her menu. Her father had decided to stop for brunch before she caught her flight. Much to Ami's delight the low clouds had burned off, giving her a great view of the blue-green ocean.

"No it was fine. Hotaru actually invited me to a concert here next week."

"That's nice. I didn't even know you two were friends." Ami smiled.

"We weren't, not until today anyway." Ami folded her menu, deciding on the shrimp alfredo. Her father just nodded, still looking over his. Ami looked around the restaurant he had brought her to. It was pricey and full of people who looked like they had just spent the day on the golf course. Of course the fact that the gold course to the Hino Family Country Club was down the street probably had something to do with it. In fact, this establishment was also owned by them. Ami smiled, remembering Raye saying something about some club her family owned a little outside of Carmel. Only she hadn't mentioned that it was the most exclusive club in Northern California.

"I heard something interesting the other day." Her father said as he finally sat his menu down. Ami took a sip of water then nodded for him to continue. "You know that friend of yours, Zachary Williams?" Ami nearly spat out her water as her heart clinched in her chest. Ami nodded, sure she resembled a deer caught in headlights. "Well, he moved too. Isn't that weird? Same day you did." Ami's stomach clinched this time and she resisted the urge to throw up. Her mother always told her not to make a scene.

"Do-do you know where to?"

"Out east I think it was. His father just got a job in New York so I imagine somewhere near there." Ami nodded. All of a sudden her appetite was lost but she ordered the pasta anyways and managed to choke some of it down whilst her father rambled on about his gallery opening. She didn't need her father to worry about her now. And she really didn't need to hint to him about what happened. The only ones who knew were Setsuna, Greg, Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna had apparently stuck to her word about her confidentiality policy. Ami was sure that had her dad known what Zach had done to her he wouldn't be alive to move anywhere.

* * *

"Hey, where did you go?" Lita asked standing up as Ami crawled out of the car her mother had sent to pick herup fromthe airport. Ami slung her bag over her shoulder as she looked at her brunette friend who had been sitting on one of the stairs that led up to the large two story Anderson/Barton/Mizuno residence. She had been preparing all the flight back on what she was going to tell the girls if they noticed she was gone but now that Lita was standing in front of her, all of Ami's elaborate lies flew away. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, I just had something to take care of." Ami said to Lita as she walked passed the tall girl, who immediately followed after her.

"Well...?" Lita said and Ami glanced back at her.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what you've 'taken care of'? You weregone for eight hours and you come back with no explanation." Ami blinked, torn between anger for not being able to go as she pleased and relief that her friends cared for her enough to worry.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I went back to Carmel for a few hours." Ami said as she opened the door to her house. Lita followed her in as Ami kicked off her sandals and placed her bag on the ground next to the door.

"Why'd you go there?" Lita asked as Ami headed for the kitchen. Halfway through her flight, Ami's appetite returned and all she had were the airline peanuts. Apparently they didn't have the means to make a simple BLT on the way back...

"I just wanted to visit my dad. Oh, and he said that if you wanted to, we could couple the Golden Locks party with the grand opening to his gallery. He promised to donate a few pieces as well." Ami said and Lita smiled, seemingly forgetting her previous worries.

"Really? That's great! I was just planning on having it on one of the Winner's yachts but this is so much better, more people could fit in." Ami nodded pulling out the ingredients for a ham sandwich.

Suddenly the door opened and shut. A few seconds later Catherine walked in and froze when she spotted Ami. A grin quickly appeared on her face as she pushed a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear. "So you're not kidnapped. I take it the search party has been called off then huh?" Lita's eyes widened as Catherine grinned and Ami quirked one eyebrow.

"I forgot to call the girls!" Lita said before she pulled out her trusty camera phone. "Smile!" Lita said and Ami did so, looking up from making her sandwich. Lita snapped a picture then sent it to all the girls.

"Why was there a search party?" Ami asked slathering mustard on wheat bread. "You could've just called me."

"We did, it said you were out of the area and we freaked. All the guys told us not to worry but you know how Serena is." Ami only smiled. She finished making her sandwich then grabbed a bag of chips.

"Would you like anything?" Lita shook her head and Ami shrugged. "Let's go to the backyard." Ami said grabbing a bottle of FIJI water before she walked outside and sat on the porch swing that overlooked the whole backyard. Lita joined her and closed her eyes.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" Lita asked. Ami bit into her sandwich then stuffed some chips in her mouth then downed it with a drink of water. She didn't know why she felt good after a session with Setsuna. Normally she was a grouchy bitch but today she almost felt like she did before she met Zachary and started worrying about her popularity status.

"I guess because it's such a pretty day." Lita looked up at the sky. It _was_ pretty out but nothing that wasn't the norm from every other day Ami had been there.

"Did everything with your dad go okay?" Ami nodded again. Lita frowned. There was something different about Ami. She was actually, genuinely enjoying the day. Whatever had happened in Carmel had brought out this happy, cheerful, and all together sunny side of Ami and whatever that was, had taken away the thin layer of ice Ami usually wore in her eyes.

"I have an idea." Ami said once she had polished off her sandwich. Lita looked over at her friend as she took another drink of water. "How about once the girls get here we go get the guys and drag them to the beach. I have yet to go and I've lived here for two weeks." Lita smiled. The guys could use a break from whatever the hell they did over at Quatre's every Saturday. It always made them cranky and irritable and worst of all Lita had to listen to Duo groan and complain all night.

"Let's do it." She said and Ami grinned.

* * *

Ami blinked as Raye came to an abrupt stop in front of the large white columns of the Winner residence. She knew Quatre had a lot of money but this was just ridiculous. She'd never been to Quatre's house but it's reputation didn't give it justice. And Quatre had lied about living five minutes from the school. He didn't live in Newport like the rest of the group did. He lived all the way up in the Santa Monica hills and from the driveway had a great view of downtown LA. There was even a tall gate all the way around the perimeter to prevent anybody from trespassing. If they could even find the place.

"And here we are." Mina said undoing her seatbelt. Ami climbed out of the large black suburban Raye's father had let them barrow from his vast collection. He'd used it for security on the campaign trail but now that he'd been elected as ambassador of the Former United States he didn't use it as much.

"This place is huge." Ami said and Lita headed towards the door.

"Notice the plethora of cars parked outside." She said and Ami noticed Trowa's father's car, Wufei's white Spyder, and Heero's moped, or one of them anyways. Lita knocked on the door and a tall man with Wolverine from X-men like hair opened the door. Ami almost expected him to produce claws from his knuckles but he just smiled.

"Hello ladies, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He asked and Serena stepped forward.

"We're here to kidnap the guys and drag them to the beach for tans and lives outside of computer games." Serena said and the man nodded, stepping aside.

"As long as your intentions are pure..." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "They're in the study."

Ami followed the girls, as they obviously knew where they were headed. The decor inside the house reminded her of her own home. Filled with old family heirlooms and antiques mixed with the latest in technological advances. Serena grabbed the handle to a heavy oak door and heaved it open, with a little help from Lita. All the guys, who were sitting around a table typing on laptops, looked up suddenly.

"Grab your board shorts losers." Raye cried as all the girls filed into the room. "We're hitting the beach!"

* * *

That's all for now! Tell me whacha think! 


	5. Beach Explorations

I'm back with the 5th installment of Second Chance and I hope you enjoy it. I just returned from St. Louis where our choir competed at the Heritage Festival. It was awesome. Go BTW. Well, anyways I really liked writing this chapter. It's very dramatic I think. Well, have at it...

* * *

"Finally a little R & R." Duo said as Raye found a parking space close to the golden sands of Venice Beach. To ensure that none of them could escape back to Quatre's, the girls forced the guys to ride with them. Sure there was a little lapping up on Serena's part but other then that they all fit into the SUV. The group got out of the car with little or no incident and found a spot to lay out not far from the water. Lita and Ami laid down the blankets while the guys brought over the two coolers the girls had packed.

"This was a really good idea Ames." Mina said setting a CD player on one of the blankets Lita had sat out.

"Yea, good idea..." Wufei muttered and Ami smiled.

"Well you're welcome Mr. Chang."

"And let the flirting commence!" Duo said as he put down his side of the cooler he and Heero dragged over. All the girls giggled as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Who wants to give moi a foot massage?" Mina asked kicking off her slide-ins to reveal her yellow painted toes.

"Wu-man works wonders with his hands don't ya Wu-man." Duo said, plopping down on a blanket.

"Stuff it up your ass and keep it there Maxwell." Wufei scowled before he went back for the sun umbrella Raye asked for.

"I don't understand girls. You want to tan but you alsowant a beach umbrella?" Quatre asked sitting on the cooler he brought over with Trowa's help.

"The mysterious workings of the female brain. Oh well, I just like to see guys sweat." Lita said sending a half glance at Trowa, who was wiping the little beads of perspiration from his forehead using the bottom part of his shirt. Lita blushed as she got a good stare at his abs and quickly looked away.

"See something you like?" Raye asked elbowing her in the ribs. Lita turned even redder and took a seat on the blanket. Ami sat next to her and pulled out the book she was intent on finishing. Wufei returned with the umbrella and handed it to Raye before he sat down on the blanket close to where Heero had chosen to lay.

"I've yet to see any half naked feminine bodies...that doesn't include you Wu-man." Duo said and Wufei gave him a friendly gesture. Duo frowned. "Wufei, how many times do I have to tell you? A peace sign is with two fingers not one!" He said and all the girls laughed as Wufei scoffed.

"Duo leave Fei-fei alone." Serena said patting her friend on the back before she sat down next to him. Mina found a radio station and turned it up for everyone to hear.

"This is the life huh?" She asked as she began to shed of her clothing.

"Yep, wouldn't change it for the world." Serena said as everyone began removing clothing. Once everyone was down to their skimpiest they settled back down again.

"What ya reading Ames?" Mina asked and Ami flashed the cover. Mina grinned. "It's good huh? I've read it like fifty times." Ami grinned.

"That's what my friend Hotaru back in Carmel said. Oh yea, if you all would like to go, she invited us to a concert. She's in a band and they're playing next weekend." Ami said.

"Sounds fun." Serena said and everyone agreed with various 'sure's and 'whatever's.

Light conversation went on for a while in a dull droon over the music that suddenly made concentrating difficult. Ami was about sixty pages in when she felt her eyes droop. The book was alright but it wasn't all that appealing when surrounded by billions of tons of salt water. She folded her page and propped herself up.

"I'm going for a swim." She stated.

"Revolutionary." Raye said playfully as she continued to give Wufei 'The World's Best Massage' as Duo had deemed it. He had stopped threatening Duo and the only sounds emitting from him now were small groans when Raye hit an extremely knotted muscle.

Ami left her glasses with her book then walked down to the water. She paused briefly at the shore. A wave crashed ahead of her and rolled out on her feet. Ami witheld a giggle as the cold water pulled the sand from between her toes back out to sea. She waded out until she was to her knees in ocean water. Another wave broke closer in and she was splashed up to her waist before the water went back down, only now to her shins. Ami waded out even more as a huge wave began to swell. She could see that it was going to close out on her and she grinned. Right as the wave was over her she put her arms into a dive position and dove under the wave before it could knock her into a potentially embarrassing position back on the beach.

Ami's feet could barely touch the sandy bottom when she came back up and she was far enough out that the waves only caused her to bob up and down like one of the buoys that were floating out to warn boats not to come inland. Ami pushed off the bottom and began swimming towards one of those buoys. She stopped after she felt the familar burn in her arms and legs and looked around, she didn't look to be any nearer to the white beacon but she was the only swimmer out as far as she was. A few surfers on the other side of the pier were farther out, waiting for the perfect wave caused by the many boats that sped around off shore, but not many.

* * *

"Ami's so hot isn't she Quatre?" Mina asked as they watched Ami swim out from the beach. Quatre's face became warm and he thanked Allah for his sunglasses and the fact that they were tanning. "I mean, she's so shy and innocent that she's cute. Totally dateable and even more doable." Mina said and Quatre turned even redder.

"I suppose Mina." He said to hush his cousin up but Mina just smiled.

"I mean seriously. I'm a straight girl and I'm completely turned on." Mina said and Lita snorted, throwing a magazine at her friend.

"Well that makes two of us. Come on Mean, let's go do something about it!" Duo said and Mina grinned as she began to get up.

"Aino, sit down and shut up before Winner blushes to death." Wufei said and Raye nodded, her hands roaming over Wufei's back.

"Anyways! So, you should completely ask Ami out Quatre. Four guys from our school already have and she turned them down."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want a boyfriend right now." Trowa suggested and Mina rolled her eyes.

"Or, maybe it's because she's waiting for a specific boyfriend, like I don't know, the first person she went on a date with in LA."

"It wasn't a date Mina." Lita said and Mina waved the thought away.

"Sure it was. Now, next weekend would be the best time to take out Ami. You know, to the concert I mean. It's casual and personal at the same time. Kind of a group thing like date situation. Ami couldn't turn you down to that!"

* * *

Ami kicked her legs up and began to back float, closing her eyes as the California sun beat down on her face. Maybe it wasn't the most traditional form of sunbathing but it'd work. She didn't even mind the water that was seeping into her ears. In the back of her mind something caught her attention. It sounded like laughing, but it was coming from the water. Ami frowned, blinking her eyes open. Not only was that completely illogical but she was pretty sure it was impossible for humans to do without drowning. "I've got you right where I want you and I'll never let you go." Something with a strong grip wrapped around her stomach and pulled her under before she could catch a breath. Ami struggled as water entered her mouth and nose, rushing into her lungs. Everything began to fade as Ami stopped struggling. Suddenly everything became a blinding white and a pair of violet eyes was peering down at her. Ami raised her hand to block out the painful light and the eyes moved back to reveal a familiar face with long brown hair.

"Duo?" She asked, her throat burning. The guy's eyebrows rose as he moved back even more.

"Uh no, it's Taiki actually." He said and Ami groaned as she attempted to sit up. That's when she noticed that she wasn't in heaven as she'd thought at first. She was still in the ocean, only lying on a long surf board.

"What, where am I?" She asked as she looked towards the shore.

"At Venice Beach. Maybe I should get you to land. I think you had a little too much salt water for the day." He said and with that he started swimming towards the beach, pulling the board and Ami after him.

"How did I...?"

"You fell asleep, I suppose, and floated onto the surfer's side. You're the best back floater I've ever meet. And have a pretty good right hook too." He said jokingly as he looked back. Ami blushed as she noticed a red mark under his right eye.

"I-um-sorry about that." Ami said as two more familiar guys on surfboards paddled over. That's when Ami remembered where she had seen Taiki. He used to be on posters all over her room. Granted he wasn't only wearing swim trunks then...

"Hey Tak, who's the cutie?" Seiya asked sending a look at Ami.

"Actually, I've yet to get a name." Taiki said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm Ami Mizuno." Ami said and Seiya grinned.

"Since when does Tak have a girlfriend?" Yaten asked and Taiki appeared to blush.

"Ms. Mizuno is not my girlfriend, merely someone who required my assistance, now if you'll excuse me I must be taking Ami back to shore."

"Hey, we'll come along, won't we Yaten?" The boy in question shrugged.

"Taiki I'm fine now, really. I can just go by myself; my friends are probably worried anyways." Ami said.

"Then all the more reason to escort you back then huh?" Seiya said playfully. Ami sighed and attempted to push herself off of Taiki's board so she could swim but a hand stopped her.

"Please." Ami looked up to see Taiki and his bright violet eyes peering down at her yet again, almost pleading with her. She noticed the odd looks Yaten and Seiya exchanged and slowly nodded, settling back down. Once he was sure Ami wasn't going to roll off again Taiki started swimming again. After a little conversation with Seiya and the occasional slide remark from Yaten they made it to the beach and climbed out of the water. Ami pushed a clump of hair from her eyes and turned to thank the guys but they were already headed for the other side of the pier where her friends were still laying out.

"So, are any of your friends as cute as you are?" Seiya asked as Ami jogged up to join them, half conscious of the looks she was receiving from the other surfers who were sitting on the beach. She blushed, forcing herself between Seiya and Taiki. She was sure it had something to do with the suit she was wearing which, as Duo had pointed out, left little to the imagination. Mina had let her borrow one since all of Ami's were wet from practice. The two piece suit was orange with white strings that tied low on her hips, and around her back and neck. Ami normally wasn't one to wear triangle tops but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"You don't have to answer that." Taiki said and Ami smiled gratefully. She looked at her friends and noted that Serena seemed to join Raye in the masseuse escapade as she was fully giving Heero a back massage. Ami's eyebrow quirked for a second. Who would've thought those two...Ami was pulled from thinking as she and the guys stopped in front of her friends. Serena stopped rubbing Heero's back and Mina looked up from her magazine. Both blondes squealed then attached themselves to Seiya and Yaten who were both momentarily taken aback.

"I think we found something that belongs to you." Yaten said laughing nervously as he attempted to pry Mina from his arm.

"I can't believe it's really him. I'm not dreaming am I? Someone pinch me. OW! Raye I didn't mean it literally." Serena cried and Ami shook her head embarrassedly.

"Um, thanks for walking me back." Ami said as she pulled Serena and Mina away from her new friends.

"No prob. Maybe we'll see you around Ami, you're a pretty cool chick." Seiya said as he and Yaten backed away, waving nervously as if they were afraid to make any sudden movements that would make Serena and Mina leech to their sides again.

"See you around Mizuno, and stop falling asleep in the ocean. I may not be around to save you next time." And with that Taiki turned and headed back with his friends.

"No way!" Mina said happily as she tugged Ami's arm. "Did he give you mouth to mouth?" Ami turned bright red and quickly shook her head.

"Of course not!" She said as Mina slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Yaten's so cute!" She said, a dreamy look dancing in her blue eyes. Duo pouted, a frown tugging his lips down.

"I don't see what's so cute about him." He said and Mina sighed.

"Did you see his eyes? I love green eyes..."

"Trowa has green eyes and you've never said anything about them." He said and Mina pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Gees, jealous much?" She said as she flopped back down on the blanket and picked up her magazine. Duo blinked.

"I'm not jealous, I have nothing to be jealous about." He said more to himself then Mina who was reading her love horoscope. Ami smiled as Duo went on, obviously trying to gain Mina's attention. Her friends had so many dimensions. Even Heero appeared to be a little upset when Serena clutched onto Seiya but he went back to his normal passive self when she settled back down beside him. Ami found a place between Trowa and Quatre, who were having a chat about something, and closed her eyes.

_She was greeted by a pair of clover green eyes that sent a chill down her back. It felt like someone had put a piece of ice down her shirt. Only she wasn't wearing a shirt. She was wearing a familiar short ice blue dress that was much too tight for her taste. Suddenly there was a hand that slid down the length of the dress, stopping to grope her thigh. Ami squirmed as a pair of lips crushed onto her own and she felt herself being pushed back onto a soft surface. Then there was a pressure of him lying on top of her. She knew it was him. Who else would it be? Ami squirmed again trying to push him away as much as possible. She could barely breath anymore, his thick cologne was almost suffocating when mixed with the smell of vodka that was coating his breath. _

_"Stop fighting it Ami." A voice laced with want said into her ear as a thick leg pushed between hers._

_"Please stop." She said in weak reply. He chuckled in her ear as he pushed one of the thin dress straps off her shoulder then kissed the spot it used to be._

_"This is going to happen whether you want it to or not." Ami closed her eyes as he ran a hand through her long blue hair. "I'd just sit back and enjoy if I were you." He said with a cruel laugh._

Ami sat up, clutching her heart as tears stung her eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" Someone next to her asked and Ami quickly nodded as she stood. She was vaguely aware that the sun was setting and that her friends were playing volleyball at a net close to the water but not even the ocean was having a calming effect on her.

"I'm fine." Ami blurted out before she hurried towards the restrooms as fast as the sand would allow. Something was definitely wrong. Normally when she had dreams they'd be short and not very detailed but just then she felt like she was back at the party that night.Her ears even still pounded from hearing the music. Ami closed her eyes, aware that someone was running after her but she just kept going. Suddenly Quatre's body was in her path. A tear burned down her cheek and Ami angrily wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking generally concerned as far as she could tell from her blurred vision.

"Nothing." Ami lied as she tried to move around him but he blocked her path and quickly pulled Ami into a hug before she could move again. Ami went ridged for a second then relaxed against the embrace, surprised at how warm and comforting it felt. 'Why does everything feel ok?' Ami wondered as she buried her face in Quatre's chest.

"Whatever you blame yourself for, stop." Quatre said, half between a command and a suggestion. His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and Ami felt all her tension melt away. How did Quatre know? Why did Quatre care? Why was he holding her so...lovingly? A plethora of questions swam through Ami's head as her tears subsided.

"Hey, is Ami ok?" Serena's voice asked. Ami couldn't pull herself to look at her friends, her cheeks burning already. Quatre grabbed onto Ami's hand, which had stayed at her side, and nodded.

"Yea. We're gonna head back to my place. You guys stay here and have fun." Quatre said and the group eventually headed back once the girls were satisfied that their friend was going to be alright. Ami chanced a glance at them to see Trowa looking at Quatre, grinding his jaw. He finally shook his head and walked away, obviously not very pleased at all. Ami watched curiously as Quatre made a phone call. A few seconds later Quatre put his cell back into his pocket and rubbed Ami's back. "Rashid's on the way." He said and Ami nodded. He readjusted his grip on her hand then led her towards the parking lot.

They waited in silence until a black Mercedes pulled up and Rashid opened the door for them. Quatre followed Ami in then Rashid shut the door and got into the passenger seat. "Where to Master Quatre?" He asked politely.

"Back to the house." Quatre said and Rashid nodded. He said something to the driver then the car jerked into motion. Ami closed her eyes, pleased that she saw nothing but darkness when she did, and leaned her head back on the heated head rests. She didn't even mind that Quatre hadn't let go of her hand. In fact he seemed to be inspecting it; lacing his fingers through hers then placing them against each other as if seeing who's was bigger, though his were by a landslide. She was rather enjoying it when the car came to a stop and the engine stopped. Ami opened her eyes to see that they had arrived, only it seemed to take a fraction of the time as it took them to get to the beach. Ami was wondering if they had taken some sort of hidden shortcut when Rashid opened the door again and Quatre guided Ami into the house, waving to the maid who had opened the house door for them.

Ami felt a little odd about walking through a house that was so grandiloquent when she was wearing nothing but a bathing suit and was tracking sand through the foyer but Quatre didn't seem to mind. They passed the study then went up some stairs. At the end of a long hall Quatre finally stopped. "It's a little messy." Quatre said, his cheeks glowing. Ami smiled as Quatre opened the door to his room and flipped the light on. His room looked a lot like Trowa's only in tans and white instead of green and gray. Quatre gestured for Ami to go in so she did and he closed the door behind them. It really wasn't dirty. The bed was unmade but that was about it. Even the large wooden desk in the corner of the room looked organized.

Quatre walked across the room and set to making his bed as Ami looked around. She'd never really been in a guy's room but she didn't really expect it to be so...impersonal. Except for the random pictures of friends, the room looked like it could've been in some over priced hotel. Ami went to a dresser where most of the pictures were. A few of the people Ami recognized but most she didn't. There was even a newspaper clipping of Mr. and Mrs. Winner there. Ami picked it up and chewed her lip. Quatre definitely got his mother's hair and this father's eyes.

"They're around here somewhere." Quatre said and Ami looked over to see him standing next to her. "Want to sit down?" Ami looked around for somewhere to sit then blushed when she realized he was talking about the bed. Where else would there be to sit? Ami set the picture down and walked across the room. She let out an apprehensive sigh then sunk down in the soft white bed that had been made with military perfection and folded her hands in her lap, wondering if a quarter would bounce off it like they said in books. Quatre sat next to her and sighed. To say that Ami was a little anxious would be an understatement. She'd definitely never been in a guy's room, on his bed when he was on it too.

"Uh, thanks for, back there. At the beach. I just freaked out a little." Ami said nervously.

"It's fine. What happened?" Quatre said and Ami chewed on her lip again.

"I just had a bad dream." She said after choosing her words carefully. Quatre seemed to ponder that for a second before he took one of Ami's hands.

"You don't feel guilty for dreams." He said and Ami blinked. "Please just tell me the truth."

"How did you know?" Ami asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I have empathic powers, I guess you could say. The guys call it my Space Heart." Ami looked down at the hand Quatre was holding. 'I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand. No one would.' Ami closed her eyes and pulled her hand from Quatre's.

"I-" Quatre stared as Ami stood up, her eyes glossing over again. "want to go home. Thank you for your help Quatre." Ami was heading for the door when Quatre jumped up and beat her there. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn?'

"Please just wait." Ami stared wide eyed at Quatre as he locked the door behind him. Ami's heart beat began to quicken as she shook her head.

"Please don't." Ami said and Quatre frowned, stepping forward.

"Don't what?" Ami backed away from him, looking round for a way out. She spotted a window and ran towards it. How had she gotten herself in this situation again? Why did she agree to come in the first place? Her pulse began pounding and her knees were starting to shake as adrenaline coursed through her. She had her hand wrapped around then handle when Quatre grabbed her hand and spun her around. She writhed as Quatre pinned her to the wall, grabbing her hands to keep her from hitting him. Ami put up as fight as long as she could until her emotions finally caught up to her.

"Quatre, please don't hurt me." Ami whispered as her head drooped and sobs racked her small frame. Quatre frowned as he loosened his grip on Ami's hands.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked pushing Ami's head up and brushing her tears away. Ami looked up, her eyes widening in surprised as she met his blue-green eyes. She looked away as Quatre's eyes widened in realization. "Someone's hurt you before." Quatre cupped Ami's cheek when she didn't answer, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She let out a small groan. "Please don't be afraid of me because I could never hurt you Ami and I won't let anyone else either." Ami felt her defenses drop again as a look of determination flash in Quatre's eyes.

"Quatre dear, are you alright in there? I heard a thud." Ami tore her gaze from Quatre and looked at the door.

"I'm fine mom." Quatre called, looking a little irritated. Ami pulled his hands away from her face, looking a little embarrassed and still afraid at the same time.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if need me."

"I should go." Ami said wiping away any reminder of her tears.

"Please stay. At least until Trowa and the others come." Ami bit her lip and weakly nodded, not looking Quatre in the eye but a little off over his shoulder. Quatre let out a small sigh, positive that that was about as much as he could get from Ami for one night. 'I'll talk to Trowa about it later...' Quatre thought as he cut across the room and opened the door. Ami seemed to relax a fair bit once she was walking down the hall, following Quatre to the TV room on the first floor. A fact that Quatre couldn't help but to wince about.

* * *

It was a little before nine o'clock when the door to the Winner residence opened and Quatre's friends filed into the house. All the girls made an immediate beeline to Ami but stopped when Quatre shushed them. She had fallen asleep little more then thirty minutes earlier and was currently curled into a ball on the opposite end of the couch, a thick blanket draped over her and a decorative pillow under her head. "What happened? Is Ami alright?" Mina whispered, or attempted to whisper. She, along with the rest of his friends, was back in her clothes and he had changed while Ami was watching a Discovery Channel documentary. When he came back downstairs Ami was asleep and shivering slightly so he placed a blanket over her instead of trying to wake her. He told his friends so and Serena frowned.

"She does look a little pale doesn't she?" She suggested.

"Why did she freak out?" Duo asked. He had Mina's volleyball balanced on his hip and the net tossed over his shoulder, which he promptly let fall to the ground.

"I don't know. She didn't talk much but I think something happened in her past that's haunting her. Has she said anything to you guys?" Quatre asked looking at all the girls who shook their heads.

"Maybe it has something to do with why she was gone this morning." Raye suggested.

"We should keep an eye on her." Heero said and Wufei nodded while Lita's eyes flashed.

"Ami's not a criminal. She needs us to be her friends. Not interrogators."

"Did she tell you something that you're just hiding from us?" Heero questioned, looking Lita square in the eye. Lita folded her arms over her chest as she leveled a glare at the Perfect Soldier.

"No. And even if she had I wouldn't tell you because it's really none of our business."

"We're just trying to be her friends but she obviously doesn't trust us enough to tell us when something is wrong." Heero stated.

"Or it could be that it's something she wants to put behind her and doesn't want us to worry about. Every one has secrets and as her friends it's our responsibility to honor hers." Lita said and everyone became quiet at her words. Even Heero didn't dare retort. A pissed Lita was not a fun thing, especially after she had started taking kickboxing lessons.

"Look," Mina said after a few minutes, "Lita's right. We just need to be patient. Right now everyone's tired and sunburned and we don't want to wake Ami up. How about we talk about this later?" Everyone reluctantly agreed, picking up the bags they'd thrown to the ground.

"I'll get her home." Trowa said glancing down at his step sister with a slight protective gleam in his eyes. "Her mom will be worried if we get home too late."

* * *

That's all for now. I know, terribly dramatic but I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Please let me know what you think and see you next time! 


	6. Greg

I'm back with chapter 6 of my story Second Chance. Don't own SM, GW, or any companies that you recognize. I see you haven't gotten tired of me yet. Well, it's only an amount of time...enjoy!

* * *

Ami yawned lazily as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sun that was streaming through both the early clouds and her window. The sounds of seagulls, the distant crash of the ocean as it went back out to low tide, even the random sounds that beach goers made as they started their day became this complicated symphony which held no rhythm, melody, harmony or constant tempo but it still went together. Meshing perfectly with her comfortable surroundings like her own personal soundtrack to the movie of her life. And just like in a movie Ami's perfect musical concert was put to an abrupt stop when she realized why she could feel the soft, down comforter and the freshly laundered sheets wrapped around her as well as she could. She was still in her swimsuit. The previous day flashed back to her like a bad time travel scene and she let out a groan pulling the covers over her face. 

What had she done? Completely flipped out on Quartre that's what she'd done. For no reason! "In case he doesn't already see me as a freak, now he'll think I'm emotionally unstable too!" She yelled into the blanket, only to have it come out as a muffled blob of incoherent babbling. She didn't, of course, want to acknowledge the fact that Setsuna had used that very term when their weekly sessions began.

She was contemplating which excuse she should use for her horrific behavior when the sound of a ringing phone tore through her once musical room. She let out another groan. She was planning on ignoring it, figuring that whoever it was either A.) Would leave a voice mail or B.) Get the hint and give her some privacy. Unfortunately neither went through the caller's head since once her voice mail cut on he just decided to call right back. She grabbed her phone from her purse on the fifth ring of the second call and pushed the answer button ready to give whoever it was the chew out of a lifetime but stopped when a jovial, "Hello dearest." Echoed through the phone line. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off before she grinned.

"Greg?" She shrieked and there was a light chuckle from the other line.

"Right as rain my little water sprite. What are you doing today?" He asked, sarcasm effortlessly melting into his tone and Ami rolled her eyes at the pet name.

"Not going anywhere near Paris, et toi?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps hopping one of my dad's yachts for a little tete a tete with my best girl in America. I should be arriving at the Bridgeview docks within the hour. Say you'll be there to brighten my day with your glowing splendor and cynical put downs of my clothes, hair, accent, hell, breathing technique. You know anything I might otherwise have had pride in." Ami giggled.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great, then I'll see you at ten, or mayhap later if any hot mermaids come up to the ship and drag me off to become their love slaves."

"Keep dreaming King Triton." With that said the connection was broken and Ami hurriedly pulled herself from bed, forgetting her pervious worries. After a quick shower she pulled on an old pair of jeans that were faded and snug in all the right places, a blue, cotton halter top with matching wedges that gave her rather short frame another inch of height. Then she headed downstairs considerably happier then when she had been, unbeknownst to her, carried up them.

"Why are you so chipper?" Ami's mom asked as she floated into the room like someone who'd won the lottery, and hadn't even bought a ticket. "And why are you so dressed up? It's only Sunday."

"I know, but I just got a call from Greg, you remember him don't you? He is coming here to visit. I was going tohead to the dock to meet him if it's alright with you." She said, looking at her mother, almost daring her to say no. Trowa nearly choked on his orange juice but managed to keep all of the 'fresh squeezed' beverage in his mouth. Ms. Anderson, soon to be Mrs. Barton nodded, not looking away from the thick pile of papers that were stacked in front of her all across the table.

"Oh, yes, of coarse you can sweetheart."

"Who's Greg?" Catherine asked setting down the TV guide she had been flipping through. Trowa looked at Ami. Exactly what he wanted to know.

"My best friend from San Francisco. He was in France with his father when I left and we never got to say goodbye to one another." Ami said as she looked down at her watch. "Oh, I need to be going. You don't mind if I borrow your car do you mom?" Her mother looked away from her papers and frowned. "Mom, you know I'm a good driver."

"I know you are. It's just you haven't driven...in a while." Ami let out a long sigh. She knew what 'in a while' meant. That was her mother's way of referring to The Incident.

"Please." She tried again and her mother finally sighed and leveled her with a steady stare. Ami kept her face indifferent. The woman looked back at her papers and massaged her temples.

"Alright, fine but you have to come right back." Ami gave her mom a quick hug then grabbed some keys from the table, ignoring her new siblings, both of which were amazed by her sudden and uncharacteristic happiness.

"Thank you, I will be back right after I pick him up. Promise." She said as she dashed out. She had barely taken the time to readjust the mirrors before she set off for the docks where most of the upper-class-which was, let's face it, everyone-kept their million dollar house boats and mini liners while they were off jet setting to Sun Valley or too drunk to remember they owned one.

She fought off apprehension the whole trip, her left foot nervously jumping at stoplights while her right foot stopped and accelerated. She always got this odd feeling about meeting up with him, not just because he as of lately, had finally grown into a very attractive person and was, by law, now a man, but also because he knew so much about her. Not just from his gift(curse in his eyes)but because she'd told him. He'd been through everything with her, had even known about many of the things in advance and was still there, not treating her like some fragile china that could break at any moment, but just like everyone else he cared about. He was, she was positive, what brought her back to sanity when he showed up at the hospital the day after she had woken up and had not flowers, balloons, cards, candy or stuffed animals but a simple chess board. They'd played for hours, until the nurses made him leave, and hadn't gone easy on her like other people would have. He'd acted like absolutely nothing had happened. The only change in him, in fact, was that he had been a little paler then usual and had given her a kiss on her forehead before he left, promising to come back everyday until she was all better again.

Ami parked towards the back of the lot, letting out a long held breath, and made it to the ramps just as a large black and white yacht pulled into a large, open space. The dock hands immediately went to help, tying and checking clipboards and glancing down at their watches and the other investments around them and her as if she were planning to steal them all. After what felt like hours later, when everything was tied securely, all the papers were in order and the suspicious glances in her direction faded the door finally open. Greg jumped out without help from a dock hand or the step ladder or the handrail. Ami laughed lightly as Greg stopped in front of her, went into a grand, sweeping bow then looked up, his white teeth gleaming in the foggy sunlight. "'ello mi'lady." He said in a very convincing English accent. Ami scrunched up her nose and stepped forward, grabbing him into a tight hug that he eagerly responded to then swung her around, making another giggle emit from her mouth.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He said as he sat Ami down on the floating concrete port and allowed her to smooth her clothes down as the shirt had bunched a little in the front.

"You also," Ami interjected with a thick blush alight on her cheeks. "nice stubble." Greg smiled as he looked down at his outfit. Vintage pants with a blue collared shirt and a gray T-shirt pulled over it.

"Eh. Grunge is in overseas and I forgot to pack a razor." He said as he looked her over. "So, since when is Ms. Ami such a fashionista?"

"Since you dragged me to New York and made me sit through Fashion Week, while I had a cold, need I remind you?" Ami said and Greg grinned.

"That was fun. Speaking of which, you and me, in two weeks, Milan. Italy looks beautiful this time of year." Ami smiled as Greg draped an arm over her shoulder.

"I have school." She said and Greg rolled his eyes towards the slightly clouded sky.

"Hello! You _are_ a genius. I truly doubt you'd miss much that you don't already know. I don't even know why you intend to go to school. You tested on the twelfth grade level when you were in the third grade. And read college material in the fifth." They started towards the parking lot while the captain of the ship, a French man with very little English under his belt, went about with the excess paper work and license verification.

"Setsuna says it's best to maintain a regular schedule."

"Yea well Sets has known you for what? Six months? I've known you since you were five." Ami grinned as she spotted her moms' car. It was easy to spot the silver Mercedes amongst the predominately black cars. "God. It's too uniform here." Greg pulled out a cigarette and Ami frowned.

"Don't tell me you started again?" She said as Greg pulled out a lighter.

"If you lived with my dad in a country where smoking was as commonplace as brushing your teeth you'd be puffing cancer sticks too. Nice car."

"It's my mom's and as long as you're around my family you can't smoke." Ami took the white stick from his mouth and shoved it into her pocket, taking the keys from their place.

"That was my last and I refuse to smoke American cigarettes."

"Then you'll just have to do without." Ami stated as she got in the car. Greg climbed in the other side and sat down. "How long are you here?"

"Long enough to convince you to run away with me."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Don't tell me you actually like this place?" Ami shrugged as she started the car.

"It's not so bad. My friends here are nice."

"Ah, so is Ms. Popularity back? Please don't tell me she is, I barely survived the first round." Ami reached over and ruffled his already unruly brown hair.

"Grunge isn't your style. So where would you like to go?"

"I'm hungry." Greg said and Ami grinned.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

"So we _all_ have a part in the mission?" Duo asked looking around the table. "Anyone else think it's a little odd for all of us to be needed at once?"

"You would've known yesterday if you hadn't agreed to-"

"It's a very fragile point in the war." Quatre cut Heero off.

"When do we leave?" Trowa asked as Heero looked back at his laptop.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"A Monday?" Duo all but yelled as he shook his head. Numerous diners around the room looked at their table and the guys quickly sent a myriad of murderous glares in his direction which Duo promptly ignored. "And during lunch. They owe us big time for this one."

"Here is your food." Andrew said walking over and placing five plates that had been haphazardly balanced on his arms, in front of each guy. "Want anything else?" He asked and they all shook their heads. Andrew nodded and turned as the door opened with a ding.

A wide smile spread across his face as Ami was carried over the threshold of the arcade by an unfamiliar guy with brown hair.

"Greg put me down, you're making a scene." Ami said as she squirmed in his arms.

"You never used to worry about making a scene or not. LA's got you all uptight and stuff. We are definitely going to Milan." Greg said finally setting Ami down.

"I'm not going to Milan." Ami said in a dreamy, defiant tone.

"They have the best wine in Italy. I'll get you pissed so we can runaway to Paris and elope." Greg said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams Romeo. Hello Andrew." Ami greeted and the tall blond smiled.

"Hey Ami, how many?" Andrew asked and Greg grabbed Ami's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Table for two please, preferably in a dark, secluded corner. We do need our privacy don't we Ami?" Ami swatted Greg's hand away with a roll of her eyes then looked at Andrew's amused face.

"The patio will be fine." She said and Andrew nodded and led then towards the back.

"Wow, since when have you been into public displays of affection?" Greg said as he extended his arm for her to wrap her own through.

* * *

"Luckily everything went about perfect. No injuries, on our part and we had little to no complicatio-" Heero was abruptly cut off as Duo looked away from him to the door, nearly spilling his half empty milkshake on the papers Heero had spread out before them on the red, plastic table.

"Hey isn't that Ami?" Duo asked pointing to the other side of the cafe where a girl was having her hand being kissed by a guy whom none of them recognized. Quatre's lips tugged downward.

"Who's that?" He asked, blushing at the slightly possessive tone to his voice but no one else seemed to have caught it.

"Greg. He's a friend from Carmel according to Ami." Trowa said sending a glance to the couple as they went outside to the patio.

"Good, now that that's established now we can continue talking about the mission summery that we were supposed to email to the doctors yesterday." Heero said not looking up from his laptop as he took a sip of water. "I'm sure there'll be hell to pay all because we were side tracked by the daft indulgences of-"

"I thought Ami was single." Duo interrupted again, with a pout. "All my flirting was for nothing..." Heero let out a sigh, realizing that they were, yet again, not going to get any work done.

"Ami's never mentioned anything about a boyfriend. But then again she did seem pretty happy when she found out he was coming." Trowa said.

"Maybe he's just a friend." Duo said and Trowa shrugged.

"They don't look like they're just friends." Wufei said as the guy gave Ami a double kiss on both cheeks before she sat down.

"He looks a little old for Ami don't you think? He looks maybe twenty-one. That's against the law! We should go over and check him out." Duo said and amazingly Quatre nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So how is Paris?" Ami asked as Andrew brought them out the two glasses of water they requested.

"Oh, same ol' same ol'. Dad just got some high price celebrity client who put one into her ex-lover so we'll be there for a while. He doesn't even know I'm here now. Probably doesn't care either." Ami smiled across the table at her friend as he took a long drink of water, looking out at the beach.

"Well I happen to be very glad that you're here." Greg managed a small grin as he focused back at her.

"Thanks. But I didn't come thousands of miles to talk about myself. So, you really like the O.C. Huh?" Ami nodded and Greg leaned back in his chair. "I suppose it's not all that bad. I was thinking about getting an apartment or something here. You know, so we could hang out or whatever. Besides, my loft in San Francisco is not near enough to my princess. I've got to keep an eye on you before you start breaking hearts up and down the West Coast."

"You do not have to worry about that happening anytime soon." Ami said and Greg raised one eyebrow, his brown eyes gleaming as he leaned forward.

"No one catching your fancy yet?"

"I'm just not ready for another relationship yet." Greg's eyes softened a little as he nodded.

"Understandable. So how's Sets doing?"

"She says I'm getting better."

"You are. I haven't seen you dress like that in a while." Ami blushed as Greg's eyes swept over her then back to her eyes. "I gotta admit you're lookin' hot Ames."

"How is your life in the love category?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. Greg grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing but bit anyways.

"Well, actually, that's one reason I'm here. How would you like a wedding in June?" He asked and Ami's blinked.

"What?" Greg pulled a velvet box from his pocket and flipped it open. Ami's eyes grew as she looked at the huge pink tinted diamond ring that sat inside the cushioned pillow.

"I'm planning on asking Gisele to marry me." He said and Ami blinked down at the glittering jewel. It had to be worth close to half a million according to the 4C's.

"Wow, oh, don't you think it's a little soon?" She asked and his smile faltered a little.

"You don't think I should?" He asked looking a little put out. Ami quickly placed a hand over his and smiled.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just…never mind. I am happy for you Greg." She gave him a quick hug then settled back in her seat, looking down at the ring. "When?"

"I was hoping to ask her in three weeks. She's doing her first big fashion show for Montebello, some up and coming designer, she says that by this time next year she'll be the new face of his line." Ami just grinned as she shook her head.

"Who would've thought you would ever date a supermodel?"

"Try not to sound so surprised. So, Milan?"

"Of course, who's going to keep you from chickening out?"

Greg smiled as Ami hugged him tightly around the middle once again. When he was younger he would've given anything to be hugging her like that. It had been a well known fact around San Francisco that he had the world's largest crush on his best friend. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend. Fun, smart, sweet, mature and gorgeous but after the 'Trial Date Period' during Ami's eighth grade year and Greg's eleventh they both agreed that they were too good of friends to ruin it by dating. Besides, they were five years apart. It couldn't have worked. Her father would've killed him! With that thought in mind he gave Ami a kiss on top of her head and rubbed her back.

"You're such a great friend." Ami said and Greg closed his eyes, trying to ignore the breaking sensation that ripped in his heart.

"Yea, you too."

"Hey, we aren't interrupting anything are we?" An amused voice asked and Ami opened her eyes. Immediately a grin formed on her lips as she pulled from Greg.

"I didn't know you were here. Where are Heero, Trowa, and Wufei?" Ami asked as Duo smiled behind his mirrored sunglasses. Quatre shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, his gaze trailing from Ami to Greg's right hand where the little velvet box still sat.

"Oh they're inside. You know how they are. Anti-social people are all the same." Ami grinned as Greg put the ring back in his pocket.

"Oh. Too bad, I can't wait to introduce you to Trowa. He's my new stepbrother. Well perhaps later. Greg, this is Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, two of my new friends. Guys, this is Greg Ryo, an old friend of mine. He just came from Paris to visit."

"Gees Ames, you make me sound like some old, stalking freak." Greg said and Duo smiled.

'She seems a lot better then she was yesterday...' Quatre thought still a little freaked out by the ring that had been in Greg's hand. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was an engagement ring. "Actually I just invited Ami to witness my proposal to my soon to be fiancée in Milan." Greg said and Quatre seemed to let out a long breath he was holding.

No one noticed except Greg, who smiled, noting that Ami was trying not to glance in the blonde's direction. 'So Miss Iceberg _has_ found someone. Well, it wouldn't hurt to do a little matchmaking.'

"Hey why don't you two go too? The more the merrier and like I was telling Ami, Italy's gorgeous in the spring." Duo grinned and gave Greg a high five.

"That'd be cool. That place is crawling with gorgeous women." Greg smiled.

"What about you Quatre?"

"I suppose I could." Quatre said uncertainly. Greg smiled and slapped the blond on the back.

"That's great! Hey I've got an idea. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have homework to make up." Ami said but Greg waved her off.

"Please. Everyone knows you stay an average of six chapters ahead in most of your classes. What about you two?"

"Nothing really." Duo said before Quatre could make up a plausible excuse and Greg smiled.

"Then I have the perfect idea." He said and Ami frowned. 'Greg, what are you planning?' Ami thought suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at her grinning friend.

* * *

"Wow, this place is great! Thanks for bringing us here!" Lita shouted over the loud Big Band swing music that was being played by a live band on a stage above a group of moving bodies who were all decked out in twenties to forties style clothes. Greg grinned as he smoothed the feather sticking out of his gray hat.

"I can't believe this place is still open." Ami whispered to Greg and he nodded.

"Told ya swing was gonna come back, honey." He said moving out of the way as a girl was dipped back, almost hitting him.

"I don't even know how to swing dance." Duo said and Mina grinned.

"Great! I do. I took it in England a couple of years ago in an American cultures class. Let's go _put a rug_." Mina said with a cheeky grin as she grabbed Duo's hand and led him and his three piece suit onto the dance floor.

"Doesn't she mean _cut _a rug?" Greg asked and Serena laughed.

"Don't mind Mina, she gets a little confused sometimes."Ami said and he nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Come on Quat, let's go show them how to do it." Serena said grabbing Quatre's hand since Heero, Raye, and Wufei had made a hasty retreat for the wet bar on the opposite side of the club as soon as they arrived. Lita and Trowa had followed closely after to insure their friends wouldn't do anything too illegal.

Ami pulled at her blue, twenties style dress that stopped short of her knees. She had worn it plenty of times but she'd never really noticed how short it was until now.

"Hey, ready to go show them how it's _really _done?" Greg asked and Ami gave a small grin. He grabbed her hand and quickly spun her out, smiling as Ami let out a shriek of surprise, thus attracting the attention of many of their fellow dancers. The band went into a rendition of a Duke Ellington song and Greg continued to pull her into a complicated routine of dips, spins, and a few lifts and flips that left Ami extremely out a breath yet elated. Greg ended the combination with a twirl before he tugged Ami back into a dip so low that her hair brushed the ground. The band ended at the same time as their routine and the crowd that had steadily formed around them applauded their praise. Ami blushed as she gave a small curtsy and the crowd quickly dissipated, going back to their own dancing as a new song started up.

"Wow!" Mina said, pulling Duo over to them.

"That was so cool. I didn't know you could do that." Duo said looking at Ami as she attempted to slow her thumping heart.

"Greg and I used to come here...every Sunday night." Ami panted and Mina smiled.

"You'd come all the way to San Francisco just to go to a club?"

"We were...spoiled rich...little brats...of course we did. Besides, it was while she was livinghere with her mother." Greg gasped out and Ami nodded.

"No fair! We're over here struggling and you two are professionals at this." Serena pouted as she and Quatre appeared at their other side.

"We're just well practiced." Greg said and Serena looked at him incredulously.

"Whatever you say, partner switch!" She said grabbing Greg's hand then disappearing into the mass of moving bodies before anyone had time to protest.

"We'll be out there if you need us!" Mina yelled as she and Duo followed after Serena and Greg, both groups sending glances back at the two remaining. Ami smiled shyly at Quatre and he smiled back.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, leaning in close so that he wouldn't have to scream over the loud music. Ami nodded, noting the warmth that his breath had created over her face. She blushed as his hand wrapped tightly around hers to keep from being separated then they started towards the stairs. They arrived at the bar overlooking the dance floor with a little direction from Ami. Heero, Trowa and Wufei were talking at the stools but Lita and Raye was no where in sight. Ami noticed that both Wufei and Trowa were making a few glances downstairs with frowns tugging at their handsome faces.

"What's your poison?" A guy in black pants and a white oxford asked.

"Mineral water please." Ami said leaning on the counter.

"Rum and coke, sans the rum." Quatre said and Ami laughed as the tender started on their drinks, ignoring the pun.

"Having fun?" Trowa asked and Ami looked over at her brother, whose green eyes were focusedon she and Quatre's intertwined hands.

"Yes. You really should get out there Trowa." She said giving Quatre's hand a squeeze. Trowa seemed to notice it because he sent a quick, disgusted look at Quatre.

"Here you go." The bartender said and Ami grabbed her bottled water and took a sip.

"Quatre, can we talk for a moment?" Trowa demanded rather then asked over the music. Ami frowned, recapping her water while Quatre looked slightly taken aback by the harsh tone in his best friend's voice.

"Actually if you don't mind we were just about to step outside. I'm feeling stuffy, if you'll excuse us." Ami left no room for argument as she dragged Quatre towards the 'Emergency Exit' balcony, which was really just a part of the roof. He could only offer a small wave before he was outside in the cold, crisp San Francisco air. "What's bothering Trowa?" Ami asked dropping his hand once the thick door had shut behind them.

"I don't know. He seemed really upset." Quatre said and Ami sighed, taking a seat on a brick ledge. Quatre looked at Ami nervously as she knocked back her drink, having to remind himself that it was only water.

"Did you two have a fight?" Ami asked after a few minutes of silence in which Quatre came to lean on the rail next to her incase she leaned back a little too much and he had to play hero. Again. Quatre shook his head, glancing up at Ami. She had a thoughtful look on her face as the wind played with her short blue locks that were being temporarily held back by a blue scarf.

"Did you?" He asked and Ami shook her head, turning her body to look out at the bay bridge that was lit up in the distance, just barely visible through the thick mist. Quatre felt a small tingle go down his arm as her knee made contact with his elbow.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Quatre said and Ami placed her hand on his arm before he could move.

"I'll talk to him when we get home." Quatre's eyebrow perked when she didn't remove her hand. Ami had a pensive look on her face but she stayed quiet for a few more moments before moving her hand to her lap. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I was just a little emotional I suppose. I apologize if I frightened you."

"You're fine now right?" Quatre asked and Ami appeared to be in thought, looking back at the city, only in the general direction of Fisherman's Wharf. After a few more moments she looked back down at him and nodded.

"I think I will be." Quatre noted the undertone of sadness in her voice and frowned but decided not to press it.

"You know I was serious when I said I'd never hurt you right?" Quatre asked, not looking at her.

"I know you wouldn't." Ami said with a faint smile. "I'm just...sorting some things out for myself." Silence reigned over the area again for a second before Ami hopped down from the rail. "Would you like to go back in now?" She asked as one of the bartenders walked out on the roof, placing a barstool in the door before he disappeared back to the bar. Apparently it was getting a little too hot inside. The very thought of going back in made Quatre want to sweat under his thick three-piece suit that was on loan from Greg.

"Maybe in a few minutes." He said and Ami nodded, leaning against the rail as she listened to the music drift out through the now opened door. It almost seemed ridiculous not to get back into the fast dance rhythm.

"Would you like to dance then?" She asked, a blush burning at her cheeks.

"I'm not very good I have to admit. Serena should be limping for the next week." Quatre said and Ami hid her disappointed smile.

"It's alright." She said looking back out at the bridge. The song ended as they remained in silence and quickly changed into a slow trumpet and saxophone duet that automatically made Ami sway in her shoes. She let out a small gasp when she accidentally swayed to the left too much and bumped into Quatre. "Sorry."

"Actually, I think I can handle this." Quatre said pushing away from the rail with his hand extended. "I'm the guy, I'm supposed to ask you to dance anyways." A shy smile slid across Ami's face as she accepted his hand and stepped forward. His hand held hers while his arm snaked around her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder in the traditional waltz fashion. They were a little stiff at first then fell into a slow, casual rock that they were both comfortable with. Quatre looked around at the circling city as they danced then let out a sigh and stepped forward, closing the one foot gap between them and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. He ignored her started gasp and the questioning stare she gave him until she relaxed and wrapped her arm around his whole shoulder. He closed his eyes as her soft cheek rubbed against his jaw before her head joined her arm on his shoulder and she let out a breath of her own that sent tingles around the sensitive skin of his neck. He opened his eyes as a small shiver went down his spine and her head came up again, her eyes focused on him.

"Are you getting cold because we could go back inside?" Ami said and Quatre's eyes drifted down to her lips then back to her eyes then before he could stop himself, he had leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Fireworks seemed to go off in his head as another tingle, this one more like an electric shock passed through him but he dismissed it as blush lighted his cheeks. Ami's stunned face was enough to kill the flying feeling that had crept into his stomach.

"Sorry-I"

"Hey, there you ar-oh, sorry." They jumped apart in time to see Greg walk away from the opened door with a wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

Lita let out a groan as she sat down on the bar stool closest to Raye, who had been her dancing partner until some guy who was obviously a regular had asked Lita to dance. He had taught her a few new daring moves and by the time that Lita realized that her raven haired friend was no longer beside her, she was nearly as good as everyone else in the club. Raye on the other hand had already gone back to the bar and sat next to Wufei, ordered drinks and was talking about only god knew what. So, leaving the two to their privacy she had gone back out and danced again until some guy tried to feel her up in the middle of the dance floor and she had been forced to give him a black eye then promptly returned to the bar. 

Which was why she was sitting here now, trying to think of a way to interrupt her friend without being rude and wishing she could take off her shoes as they were starting to cripple her feet. She ordered bottled water and sent a glance at her friend, worried if Raye was mad at her for leaving her out on the dance floor, but Raye didn't seem to be aware of anything in the club except for Wufei. Lita wiped at the tickle of sweat that was going down her neck then swiveled around, surveying the scene, deciding to talk later, when music wasn't overpowering everything.

Everyone seemed to be coming down from the immediate high of the early evening, settling for the slower paced songs that would have been booed earlier. She glanced down at the silver Fossil watch on her wrist and let out another groan. It was only just after midnight and the club was already coming down from its apex.

"Having fun?" Lita looked over to see Serena sitting next to her, a small blue colored drink in her hands. Lita nodded, wishing desperately for a hair tie so that she could pull her thick locks away from her neck. They were beginning to stick to her skin.

"It's a nice place." Lita confessed and Serena grinned, turning her seat to face her.

"I saw you out there. You'll be as good as Ami if you keep it up, you're a natural. Not even Greg could help me. I stepped on his feet so much that he had to go to the bar downstairs and get ice." A blush lit her face as her grin broadened. "The last I saw he was limping around trying to find Ami."

"I haven't seen her in a while." Lita said just realizing that she and the other blonde of the group had been missing.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, she's probably with Quatre somewhere. But where's Trowa? I haven't seen him since we got here." Lita shrugged as she scanned the dancing crowd, half expecting to see him gyrating with some girl with a top that was much too low to be considered vintage. "Maybe he's with Heero, wherever he is." Serena playfully rolled her eyes then took a sip of her drink. She giggled and sat it aside. "I bribed the bar guy." She confessed in a low whisper. Lita finally picked up on the faint smell of alcohol on the girl's breath.

"Serena." She hissed and the blonde smiled, placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell Quatre. He'd tell my dad then I'd never be able to talk to you without, like, a scheduled, supervised visitation appointment." She giggled again then went to take another sip but Lita grabbed the martini glass and sat it down on the bar.

"Actually, I think we should go. We've got school tomorrow." Lita said and Serena frowned.

"So? I hate school."

"I know but we have a long train ride and we'll be lucky if we make it before the first bell as it is." Serena let out a groan of her own as she let her tall friend pull her up. Her head and vision swam for a second before she could focus again.

"Hey, there you are, we've been trying to find you for ages." Mina and Duo walked over, hand in hand. Mina seemed to be absolutely glowing and Duo had a dopey grin on his face. In her slightly drunken state Serena wondered what they'd been doing, whether it had been anything like what she and Heero had done in the bedroom at Darien's party. She let out a giggle and wrinkled her nose. Where was that boy anyways?

"Are you ready to go? Serena's had one too many of those." Lita said pointing to the nearly empty cup on the bar. Duo's eyebrows shot up as Serena frowned.

"Have not. It's only like my second." She said, not looking like she even believed herself. "I think."

"Exactly." Lita said and Mina shook her head.

"I think you're right, we're going to do a sweep of the dance floor and we can meet up outside in ten minutes." Lita nodded, tapping Raye on the shoulder to tell her and Wufei the new plans. Both agreed, stating to have been ready to leave hours ago, and went off to find the reminder of their friends.

"I can't feel a drop of that martini, Li, really I can't." Serena said as Lita tugged her towards the stairs. "I think I'm like this because I was around all that cigarette smoke."

"Those won't cigarette's Sere." Lita said then went on ranting about drinking and her being 'contact high' and it just made Serena's head hurt. They made it to the bottom floor, Lita's hand still keeping its vise like grip on her wrist.

Ignoring the pounding music-which had changed from big band to something more modern a little after eleven-they made it out passed the bouncers. They both had their hands stamped for reentry, though both knew it was unnecessary, and headed towards the rental car. Trowa and Heero were both leaning against in, engaged in conversation so that neither noticed them on the other side of the black SUV they had arrived in. It was Greg's idea to rent a car for a few hours when they arrived on the train so that they could go anywhere they wanted and no one else had disagreed. Now Lita was grateful of it so that they wouldn't have to call a cab or anything else equally as drab.

"-ms will need a little repair work as well, nothing too grueling, and all the buster canons need to be reloaded. The target lock is off by a few degrees as well." Lita and Serena stopped walking, both staying absolutely silent.

"I figured as much. Everything will be settled by tomorrow though, right?" Heero asked and Trowa nodded.

Lita looked over at Serena, trying to see if any sign of recognition flashed on her face but her expression reflected the same confusion that Lita's did.

"I don't think we should be snooping." Serena whispered, turning to face Lita who nodded. "What should we do then?"

"Good question." Both girls looked back towards the car to see both young men looking at them over the top. Serena let out a nervous gulp as Heero's steely gaze locked on her, almost challenging her to say the wrong thing. He hadn't looked at her like that since the first time they met in computer class, when she had trouble even turning the thing on she had to ask the guy next to her for assistance and he had given her the very same glare. As if his eyes were the eyepiece of a shotgun.

"Hear anything interesting you two?" Trowa asked looking between them in his silent way. Both girls shook their heads and Heero smiled, only it looked forced and nearly painful for him.

"Good." His voice was a cold monotone that sent chills through their spines. "It should stay that way."

"Hey, look who we found." Lita and Serena turned around to see the remainder of their friends walking towards them, Greg in the lead with his car keys swinging from his finger.

"Sorry, lost track of time. Let's be getting you lot home."

* * *

That's all folks! I know I suck but see you next chapter anyways! 


	7. Jedeite

Hey guys, here's the one and only chapter 7 to Second Chance. Sorry it took forever but well senior year really is a pain in the back side. Tomorrow is our awards assembly and I'm supposed to sing at it so I'm a little nervous. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good Morning." Ami chirped Monday morning as she looked up to see Trowa in the reflection of her mirror. She fastened some saphire stud earrings that Mina had let her borrow then turned around to face him. Trowa wasn't what she'd call a morning person but he seemed even more gloomy today then normal. "Is something wrong?" She asked a frown immediately tugging down his features.

"You skirt isn't regulation." He stated and Ami blushed, looking down at the blue uniform..

"Raye said that it was long enough. Should I wear something else?" She asked.

"It's 8:10. There's not enough time for you to change anyway." With that he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him in a soft click that echoed around the silent room. Ami frowned again as she looked at herself in the mirror. Trowa had been even more distant then normal since they got back from the club at around six o'clock that morning after sleeping on the long train ride home. He hadn't even waited to bid Greg a farewell before he headed up to his room. Ami was fine with it at first but now that Greg had left back for France, Trowa's frosty behavior was beginning to make her feel anxious.

And she couldn't understand why he sent that look when she and Quatre had gotten their drinks. It was halfway between disgust and anger. He'd shown more emotion on his face in that one look then in all the time she had lived with him. Put together. 'What's going on with you-' She didn't get to finish her thoughts because a pounding feeling ripped through her head. Feeling much like someone had repeatedly taken a baseball bat to her head, Ami doubled over, closing her eyes tightly as she rested one hand on the ground in an attempt to keep herself balanced. 'This is the worse one I've had.' Ami thought as her eyes began tearing up. She let out a shiver as she forced herself to look around the room for her purse.

She spotted her black clutch sitting on her bed on the other side of the room right as a familiar icy sensation rippled down her spine, causing a 'pins and needles' tingle in her arms. 'Why is this happening to me?' She had asked herself that question many times but was never given an answer. Not even Setsuna would tell her why. The only clue she had was that none of this happened before Halloween. Back when she was a normal teenager. Not one who had to see a psychiatrist. She reached her bag, opened it and quickly popped offthewhite top onorange bottle was that hidden in a side pocket then tossed two white pills into her mouth and swallowed them without water.

By the time Catherine knocked on the door to tell her to come Ami was back to normal. Well, as normal as she could be. She checked herself in the mirror once more. She was a little redaround herface but that would go away. It always did.

* * *

"Where are the guys?" Mina asked disappointedly as she looked around the courtyard for the five guys who normally graced their presence for lunch. First lunch was half over and none of the girls had seen or heard from them. Raye shrugged dismissively as she glanced at the shorter blue haired girl next to her. She had been quiet with everyone all day. Even now she was staring off at the little stretch of ocean visible from the school, picking at her sandwich.

"It's very unlike Duo to skip lunch." Raye stated and Mina nodded with a small huff.

Lita and Serena shared a look with each other, apparently thinking the exact same thing. Serena nodded at Lita then looked around the table with a serious expression on her face

"Last night we heard Trowa and Heero talking. It was right before we left San Fransisco. We were walking back to the car and they were talking about some sort of weapon." Serena said and Raye blinked.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking like she didn't believe them and didn't want to either.

"Yea, they were really spooky when they saw us too. Heero was all, 'Did you hear anything interesting?' and we said no and he was all 'Good, it should stay that way.'" Serena said, flipping between a deep, wanna-be masculine voice and her own. "It was way scary. You should've seen his face." Mina sat back in her seat.

"Wait, you don't think the guys could be participating in the war do you?" She asked and Lita frowned.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I don't know any other situation they could be in. They were talking about target locks and ammunition and stuff." Lita said and Mina let out a small laugh.

"Please. Quatre, fighting? So not happening. Besides our family's completely against fighting and…and they just can't. They're our age." She said and Raye smiled, casting a glance at Ami who still was looking out at the ocean, seemingly unfazed by the conversation.

"Yea, but look at what we do with our extra time. We aren't exactly prime examples of normal teenagers." She said and Mina slumped into her seat.

"Not you too Raye." She sighed.

"Well, think about it. I mean, sometimes they just randomly go missing and come back crabby and with bruises with no explanations for them. Not to mension talking in code, they do that all the time. And Saturday, when we walked into Quatre's study they were being way secretive about what they were doing in there before we came in. It's not as farfetched as you think Mina. They just might be in it in some way." Raye said and Mina sighed, turning to the last girl of the group.

"Ami, what do you think?" Ami blinked confusedly.

"Think about what?" She asked and the group sighed.

"Nevermind." Raye said, a little shocked at the aspect of Ami spacing. If the last week showed Raye anything, it was that Ami was normally the most focused one of the group.

"They're probably skipping. We get away with it all the time." Darien stated, finally looking up from the book he was studying but Serena quickly waved the thought away.

"Yea but the guys are juniors, not seniors. Maybe I should call Heero and see where they are, I mean, it couldn't hurt right?" Once the girls nodded Serena pulled out her cell phone and was dialing when a hand snatched the phone away from her. Serena looked up and her blue eyes moved to slits as Relena Peacecraft folded the phone and tucked it into the pocket in her pink business suit.

"You know the rules Ms. Tsukino. No telecommunication device use during school hours. You may pick it up from my office after school." She said with a tight smile. "Good day." She bid them as she strutted away. Serena made a rude hand gesture that made the scouts giggle and Darien shake his head.

"You'll never change Meatball Head." He said, looking back down at his anatomy book.

"Neither will you." A masculine voice said behind them that caused the scouts to turn around and scowl and Ami to turn increasingly pale in the face then quickly bury her face in Darien's book, which she had snatched from him without him noticing. Jadeite smiled down at them as the wind rustled his short blond hair. "So, how are my favorite people in the whole world doing today? I couldn't help noticing your trouble with the principal. She is a feisty one isn't she? A little too WASPy for my tastes but I could work with it." He said sitting down next to Raye, who was turning red as her Sailor uniform.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up at school." Darien said across the table, his jaw tightening and his hand clenched into a hard fist. Jadeite beamed at this and slunk his arm over Raye's shoulder. She immediately pushed it roughly off as if it were a snake and his grin tightened.

"Relax Red. But in response your statement I'd like to inform you that coming to your school wasn't my idea so don't flatter yourselves. I'm not exactly here to see you all, that's just an added perk. No, you lot so happen to be in the way of a much more...intriguing goal of ours. So how _are _you doing Water Lily? It's almost like you're trying to avoid us." All the girls stared, stunned at the newest member of their group who was now blushing to the roots of her hair, and refused to move the book. Jadeite faked looking upset. "Now, now Ames. We're all buddies here right?" He said reaching across the table and moving the book from her face. "Besides, someone I so happen to know is greatly missing your-" Jadeite didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could open his mouth again, milkshake was dipping down his face, into his lap.

A very red Ami stood and ran from the table, pushing roughly through a clump of freshmen girls who were gossiping on the stairs. "Now that was rude!" He bellowed after her. He began to stand up when Raye grabbed his arm and forced him back down. "I knew you'd give in to your feelings one day Lady Mars." He said grinning. Raye let go of his arm but continued to glare at him as if he were a speck of dirt on an otherwise spotless floor.

"How do you know Ami?" She asked and Jadeite just tapped his head.

"I'm sure you'd like to know but that's classified information. Actually I'm a little upset she's never mentioned me before..."

"What do you mean it's classified Jadeite?" Serena asked and Jadeite leaned forward on the table.

"All shall be revealed in due time my precious Sailor Brats. Oh yea, can you call me Jed while I'm here? It's much easier then Jadeite I admit. I really must be going now. That lovely little friend of yours, Molly I believe her name was, is going to show me around. Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch I'm not going to do anything." Jadeite said as the scouts all stood up, ready to pound him. "It'd be much too simple. Anyways darlings, if you see Ames tell her that my green eyed comrade sincerely misses her company." Jadeite slunk away as quickly as he arrived, ignoring the snickers from people around the patio as the milkshake cup fell from his once perfect hair.

Everyone at the table exchanged nervous glances until Lita growled and slammed her drink down. "If there weren't people here I would've pounded him into a pulp." She said grinding her fist into her hand.

"Relax Lita we've got other things to worry about. How did he know Ami do you suppose?" Mina asked and Serena frowned.

"You don't think Ami's in the negaverse do you?" She whispered. Everyone seemed to ponder that for a while until the bell rang signaling that fifth period would be beginning in five minutes.

"We'll have to talk about this after school, with Luna and Artemis. Until then, don't mention anything to Ami. We don't know if we can still trust her. If she's on a first name basis with the likes of Jadeite it can really only mean one thing." Raye said and everyone nodded, gloomily gathering their things.

"Ok, we'll meet up at the temple after school." Mina said and the group nodded then headed in separate directions, looking around for any signs of fainting and anyone who looked tired in general.

* * *

Ami dabbed at her tears as students all around the library packed up their things and headed off to fourth hour. For the first time ever Ami actually considered skipping school. 'He can't be here.' She told herself as she curled into a ball in the corner of the science fiction section. 'He was just an illusion.' But a part of her knew it couldn't have been. The looks that the girls gave her had to be real because she couldn't have possibly made them up in her imagination. 'How did they know Jade anyways? He seemed to know Raye quite well. Maybe she knows him from her parent's country club. People like him frequented the place. But then, if she went there she would surely know about Zach and I...' The very thought of him made her stomach lurch. The idea that her new friends could possibly know what had happened on Halloween made her head hurt. And the possibility that St. Gabrielle would end up just like Crossroads broke her heart. She couldn't stand being avoided and pitied like some kind of outcast again. She was just starting to like St. Gabrielle's...

"Excuse me. Class is starting in a few minutes, dear. You might want to get going so you're not late." The elderly librarian said, too blinded by her thick bifocals to see the tears that were stained on Ami's face. Ami offered a hasty goodbye then disappeared outside, headed not towards the orchestra room but towards the football stadium. Trowa had the car and she didn't want to bother her mother with petty problems when she had lives to save. The stadium was always deserted and served as the perfect hide away until she could calm herself down and do some thinking.

* * *

Quatre let out a grunt as his shields began to weaken from the onslaught of Libras that were continuing to attack. Every time he managed to slash one, another would show up in its place, ready to empty its shells on his Gundam. He, Trowa and Duo were given the task of diversion while Heero and Wufei went inside to collect data. It was going perfectly. It seemed like every soldier in the base was taking up arms with them, leaving Heero and Wufei an almost clear path to the third floor where the computer room was. They had been working in small partnerships so long that OZ didn't even expect them to work together as a whole group. They hadn't done it in so long that Quatre had almost forgot how eccentric Duo could be in battle; yelling out curse words and proclaiming that all should bow down to Shinigami. Normally he would be so wrapped up in holding off his own that he wouldn't notice the shouts and jeers.

"Quat! Watch out behind you. Aries." Quatre spin around and slashed the machine in two then braced himself as it blew up behind him before he went back to the Libras.

"I'm almost out of ammo." Trowa said through their link from the MS Heavyarms cockpit.

"Heero and Wufei should be returning soon." Quatre reassured them as Duo got a crazy grin on his face and took a slash of a Libra's head with his Scythe.

"No one can stand against me. Burn in hell you sneaky sons a bitches!"

Trowa grunted in obvious un-amusement.

"Sorry it took so long." A winded sounding Wufei said as Altron powered up with glowing green eyes then effortlessly glided right into battle, Wing following suit. Quatre let out a sigh, noting that his power sources were beginning to run low.

"Can you guys take care of the rest of this? I'll be lucky if I can get all the way home." Quatre said and Heero grunted over the comm.

"Sure, but you'll be missing all the fun." Duo said and Quatre felt himself smile.

"Somehow I think I'll survive. You can bring your suits back to my house for repairs." Quarte said before he powered his thrusters and set a course towards Earth. It wasn't until he was preparing for reentry into the Earth'satmosphere that he noticed Heavyarms gliding along with him. Thirty minutes later they were both docked in a warehouseattached tothe Winner Mansion in the hills around Los Angeles.

"That was some battle huh? It was nice to work with the whole team again." Quatre said and as usual Trowa only nodded as he stood back to survey the damage done. It would take some time to repair but with the end of the year coming it wouldn't be a problem. He had to admit that it was nice to have everyone working side by side again but he hadn't really been able to dwell on it too much. He was still a little ticked from the previous night. As much as he wanted to trust Quatre there was still the little bit of fear that one of them would be hurt by the outcome of whatever was going on. Quatre and Ami had grown too close too fast in his opinion. Sure neither of them had confessed that anything other then a friendship was going on but everything was bound to get complicated if they continued on the coarse they were on.

"Awe Master Quatre. You've returned." Rashid walked into the warehouse as Quatre pulled the goggles from his face and sent the man a smile.

"Do you wish us to start repairing now?"

"I'll work on it later. Trowa do you want to start now?" Trowa looked down at his watch and shook his head. It was four and there was just enough time for him to make it across town andget Ami fromswim practiceand maybe have a chat with her before dinner.

"I have to go pick up Ami." He said.

"Oh, Master Quatre I sent Ahmad to pick up Lady Ami from swim practice just as you asked but he informed me that she wasn't there." Trowa frowned glancing at the blond standing next to him but Rashid continued anyways. "In fact. According to the attendance records she didn't show up to any of her classes after lunch." Trowa shrugged.

"The girls probably skipped school after we left." He said but Rashid shook his head.

"Lady Mina and Ms. Serena were still in their classes." He informed them.

"I'll try her cell." Trowa said and Quatre nodded as the taller young man left for the offices that overlooked the factory.

"Do you want me to get your car?"

"Yes, thank you." Quatre said and Rashid sent one of the younger Maganacs to the garage on the side of the warehouse. The rest of the guys showed up a little later and Heero and Wufei changed out of their space uniforms.

"Where's Tro-man?" Duo asked as he began dignostic checks on his suit.

"Trying to get in touch with Ami. She didn't show up to any of her afternoon classes." Quatre said, Duo almost grinned noting the amount of concern his fellow pilot was showing for the girl.

"Ami never really portrayed to me as being a 'let's skip class' type of girl." Duo said.

"She's not." Quatre said and Duo grinned, clapping his friend on the back.

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Ami's a big girl."

"She's not at home, didn't pick up her cell, the girls don't know where she is and Catherine didn't give her a ride home." Trowa said pulling on his jacket as he strolled towards them.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked.

"To go look for her." Trowa stated.

"I'm going too." Quatre said and Trowa sent a glance at him.

"You don't have to. She's _my_ responsibility." He spat back. Duo blinked and Quatre frowned.

"I'm just trying to help." Quatre said back. The two seemed to be staring each other down.

"What's going on Winner?" Wufei asked as he and Heero reemerged.

"Nothing." Both Trowa and Quatre said at the same time. Heero's eyebrows rose slightly. 'Breaking up a fight between Trowa and Quatre, didn't see that one coming...'

"Ami's missing and we're all going to go looking for her." Duo said with a joviality that took the seriousness from the situation. Wufei shrugged and Heero nodded as he began searching his pockets for his car keys.

"We should split up." Trowa said looking around at the guys.

"I'll take the park." Heero said.

"Beach and boardwalk." Wufei said.

"Library." Trowa stated.

"Malls and book stores." Duo called.

"I'll try the school." Quatre said.

"She's not there." Trowa said in a agitated voice.

"Yea well it wouldn't hurt to check anyways." Quatre said before he turned on his heel and walked towards Rashid who had his car keys. Trowa left in the opposite direction, his hand clinched tightly around his keys as he grumbled to himself.

"What's going on with those two?" Wufei asked and Duo just shook his head.

* * *

"Ok, this is getting confusing. You said that Jadeite showed up at school, incognito of course, but that he knew Ami?" Artemis asked and Serena nodded.

"It was way weird. Ami just kind of ran away, after she had dumped her drink over Jediete's head anyways." A small smile appeared on Serena's face at the memory.

"Maybe she used to be in the Negaverse and she's trying to get out of it now." Lita said and Raye sighed.

"They don't just _let_ people out of the Negaverse. Besides, we've already determined that she's not evil. The sacred fires would've picked up on it already."

"Then how does she know him?" Mina asked.

"Wait, didn't you say he said something about her being a goal?" Luna asked and Darien nodded.

"Yea, he said she was their target."

"Maybe the Negaverse is trying to recruit her!" Serena screamed as she jumped up.

"Gees, Meatball Head. Shout it louder I don't think they heard you on L5!" Raye said looking around the room then back at the blonde, worry brimming her eyes.

"No, what if Ami's in trouble or something?"

"Sere's got a point. She didn't show up to any of her afternoon classes." Mina said, panic and concern instantly springing up on her face as well.

"I haven't picked up anything from headquarters but since the generals are in disguise they could capture her without us knowing." Luna said and Artemis blushed.

"Does that mean that Ami could have some special powers? What if she's the princess?" Raye asked and Luna nodded.

"Exactly! I think we should try to find her now then keep a careful eye on her at all times just to make sure." Artemis said and the girls nodded. Lita's phone rang and she picked up. A few minutes later she put it back in her pocket and looked at the girls.

"The guys are looking for her too, apparently she's not at home."

"Let's split up and call one another on your communicators as soon as you find anything." Luna said and the girls agreed then set off for different areas of the city.

* * *

Ami slowly tapped her feet to the beat of the music pounding through the speakers of her headphones. Judging by the sun over head it was about six or so and Ami had absolutely no intention of heading or calling home. She had cast her cell phone to the deep confines of her backpack and turned it off. It was all a part of her escape. She had everything all planned out and sadly, making her mother worry had to be part of it. She was to wait until nine thirty then catch a ride to the train station. According to the recording there were still tickets for a late train to Oakland.

She wouldn't get there until seven the next morning which was perfect. She would then take a bus into San Francisco and get in contact with Michiru and Haruka. They would understand her predicament and offer a place to stay for a few days then Ami could start all over. Maybe get an apartment. Greg was right. She was positive it was only a matter of time before everything came out. There was nothing in high school left for her. She could easily enroll at Stanford. Finances wouldn't be a problem with the large lump some of money her dad put in her savings account. The money from every painting he sold in the past fifteen years went in her name. She could very easily withdraw it with the credit/debt card her father gave her. It was all too easy. All she had left to do was wait until it was dark.

A straggling group of track runners, leaving from practice, stared up at her. Ami smiled. It must've looked weird for her to just be laying on the metal benches after school, listening to music like she was skipping gym or something. She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and closed her eyes. She had had an attack a little more then an hour ago but she had managed to suppress it without the stupid pills. At first the cold had been unbearable, like she had been kicked onto an iceberg, but it had subsided into a comforting cold tingle that was becoming addicting. It was the only reason she had been able to stand staying out on the hot concrete for no less then six hours. She wasn't even hungry or thirsty. She felt content, just lying there and listening to her MP3 player and enjoying her last day in Southern California.

Unfortunately fate had another plan. Just as song number eight to her 'Emo' playlist came on Ami heard the faint scream of her name coming from the far side of the stadium. Ami frowned and sat up then let out a groan. Quatre Winner was making his way steadily across the football field. She took off her sunglasses and tried to think. She could run but she didn't have a place to run to and she truly doubted she could outrun him. Quarte was in the middle of the field when the sprinkler system cut on and immediately drenched the blond. Ami lips twitched and she stood up as Quatre ran faster towards the bleachers. She spared him the slippery trample up the stairs and walked down to the ground to meet him.

"Where have you been?" Quatre asked out of breath as he skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with her as he did so. He surprised Ami by giving her a large, very wet hug. Ami tried not to laugh at his hair which was now plastered to his face.

"I've just been here." Ami said simply as Quatre stepped back as if surveying her for bumps and scratches. His clothes were soaked through but that seemed to be the least of his problems.

"Why didn't you pick up when we called?" He asked.

"I guess my phone being turned off had something to do with it."

"Why'd you turn it off?" Ami shrugged. "Everyone's looking for you." Ami blushed slightly.

"Sorry I caused all the trouble but really, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you go to class?" Quatre asked and Ami blinked, frowning. Had people be spying on her all day or something? It was nice to have people concerned about her but this was a little ridiculous.

"I didn't feel like it. What's with all the questions anyways?"

"Ami you're not acting like yourself." Ami finally looked up at Quatre, her blue eyes smoothing over like a pair of ice contact lenses had been placed over them.

"How do you even know? You just met me! You don't even know me!" She yelled and Quatre looked slightly taken aback by her outburst. "Look, just tell everyone not to worry about me. I have somewhere to be." Ami turned and headed back to her bags.

"Ami where do you think you're going?" Quatre followed after her, trying not to slip in his wet shoes.

"Away from here." Ami picked up her bag and turned around to walk into very wet a chest.

"And just where is that exactly? I've never seen it on a map." Quatre asked cheekily and Ami glared up at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ami ignored his pun, trying to step around him but he moved in her way.

"You're not going home are you?"

"What makes you think that?" Ami asked sarcastically as she put her bag down.

"Are you trying to runaway?" Quatre asked and Ami crossed her arms.

"So what if I am? The last time I checked this was a free country." Quatre let out a long sigh as he looked off to the far side of the stadium, shaking his head. "If I infuriate you so much just say you never saw me before I left, no blame will be put on you and everyone will be happy."

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked as he attempted to catch Ami's eye.

"Nothing." Ami answered coldly as she looked off over his shoulder.

"You're a terrible liar." Quatre grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her a step closer. "Besides I'd miss you a lot if you left." Ami caught Quatre's eyes, which proved to be a big mistake, then bit on her lip. To the most extinct he seemed sincere. He had come all the way here, got caught in the sprinklers and risked his life coming up the stairs after her and she rewarded him by chewing his head off. The cold tingle left her and Ami was left feeling like a shell of a person. She had actually yelled at him and thought about running away and worried all of her friends and probably her mother and new family.

How had she become so heartless? 'What's happening to me...?'Ami wondered as she dropped her gaze from Quatre's face. If his shirt wasn't wet she never would've been able to see the large purple bruise that was forming a little below his right shoulder. Before Quatre knew what was happening Ami had unbuttoned most of his shirt and pushed it back to get a better look at the bruise. He turned bright scarlet, looking around nervously for anyone who could've seen. "Ami what are you..." Quatre trailed off when he finally saw what Ami was examining. He turned a sickly pale color as Ami ran a finger over a bump he got while battling.

"What happened?" She asked curiously as Quatre fought the urge to wince. Ami's fingers were careful but still stung a little.

"It was nothing. I just fell."

"You fell on your collar bone?" Ami asked glancing up at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. Quatre was just glad that the icy exterior was gone. It had been a little creepy, almost like he was speaking with someone else. Like a female Heero.

"Yea, on a rake." Ami just grinned.

"You're a terrible liar too." Quatre smiled back.

"Hey there you are!" Ami turned around to see Mina headed towards them. She, unlike Quatre, had come around the track judging on her still dry outfit. Ami quickly dropped her hand and Quatre buttoned his shirt back.

"We're talking about your clumsiness later." Ami stated lightheartedly as she picked up her bag. She waved down to Mina who was grinning knowingly.

"What are you two going up there? Alone? Together? Wet?" Ami turned red as she and Quatre walked down the stairs.

"It's definitely not what you're thinking." Quatre said and Mina giggled.

"A little PDA doesn't hurt anyone but you've got to have a public first. But I do give you kudos for making out in the stadium. I'm sure that's never been done before." Mina said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"We weren't making out Mina." Quatre said exasperation in his voice. "I was worried about Ami and came looking for her."

"Oh, and you just so happened to know that she'd be here? You two know you set the whole thing up, don't deny it. We all know the unbridled lust you hold for each other. You should just go in a closet and get it out of your system." Mina said as she walked ahead of them.

"You know, that's not a bad idea..." Quatre muttered and Ami turned even more red as she looked over at him.

"Quatre!" She shrieked and he drapped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer as a grin spread across his face.

"Only joking." He said lightheartedly as they followed a rambling Mina. Ami looked down at her hands and let out a small laugh. Maybe everything was going to end up okay in the end after all.

* * *

"Where were you?" Trowa asked later that night while Ami was brushing her hair. Dinner was over, at which time she told everyone that she had been speaking the swimming coach about a spot at thelatest swim meetand had lost track of time, and now she was relaxing before she went to bed. She had changed into her pajamas and was ready to settle down for the night when he walked into her room, without knocking for a change.

"I told you, I was talking and lost track of time." Ami said glancing at her stepbrother. He looked rather unpleased to say the least, and not at all like he believed her. His jaw was grinding and his green eyes were unreadable on his stoic face. Ami frowned as she paused from brushing, setting her brush down. "Trowa?"

"What's going on with you?" He asked and Ami blinked, looking back at her reflection.

"I don't know." Ami admitted, understanding the hidden meaning in his question. She grabbed her blue terry cloth robe and wrapped it around herself then moved past him and sat on her bed, patting the space next to her.

"I'd rather stand." Trowa said and Ami nodded, crossing her legs under her. Everything was quiet for a while, Trowa looked at the blue haired girl in front of him and Ami looked anywhere but at him. Finally she had enough and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you hate Quatre? I thought you two were best friends." Trowa blinked in confusion at her question.

"I don't hate him Ami." He said and Ami chewed on her lip.

"But then why did you scowl at him the other night, at the club?"

"I'm just worried about you." Trowa said and Ami smiled.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. But why do you worry about me? You know you can trust Quatre. And if you trust him then so do I."

"You're my little sister."

"Stepsister." Ami corrected. Trowa's eyebrow perked. "I appreciate your concern but there's something more, isn't there?" Trowa finally sat down, nodding.

"Quatre and Dorothy Catalonia used to be a couple at the beginning of the year." Ami tried to mask her surprise by nodding, keeping her eyes on the balcony outside. The sun was still setting but it was reasonably dark out. "They just broke up around Christmas."

Ami waited patiently for Trowa to continue. When he didn't Ami looked at him expectantly. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Well. Dorothy had told him she was pregnant when he broke up with her." Ami felt like she had been punched in the stomach and her heart slammed against her ribs.

"Was it? Was it his?" She managed to squeak out.

"I don't know who else's it would be. They were really close." Ami gripped the bed under her as her head swam like she'd been held underwater too long. "Look, I want you to develop your own opinion about Quatre but you should know the truth. I just want you to be careful." Ami nodded. Her neck was the only part of her that could move at the time.

Trowa departed a little while later, leaving Ami to sit in the dark. She couldn't even think. Just blink and stare at her balcony. Quatre wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He was too nice. And sweet. And supportive. And he promised he wouldn't hurt her...Ami unfolded her legs after sitting in the dark for what felt like hours. She managed to crawl under her covers but couldn't fall into a comfortable sleep so she just gazed up at her canopy.

She desperately needed to talk to Setsuna now but her next session wasn't for ten days. She needed to know why she felt like all the wind had been knocked from her and she couldn't get it back no matter how many gasps of air she took in. Why did she feel like she hadn't eaten in days? What should she do? It took Ami four minutes to figure out that for only the second time in her life she had absolutely no answers.

* * *

That's it. Chapter seven, I know, very dramatic but guess what? This story IS dramatic. And super cool-wei-ee! Next chapter is way longer so get ready! Ami will find out that she's Sailor Mercury and guess what? That's right, even more fluffy moments for those diehard romantics out there! Love and all things Jesse! C-ya!


	8. Two truths reveiled

Hey, I'm back with chapter ocho! You've been warned, this chapter is LONG! I'm trying to hurry with these but this one was worth the wait. I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed. It's nice to know that someone is reading this and please continue to do so. My ego needs a boost right now as graduation is two weeks away and I've still got finals to get through. Sad I know but that's high school. Don't own SM or GW(G dub!) or anything that looks familiar such as brand names, products or places. This chapter is dedicated to you Haley! Go Branson! Don't sue! Review!

* * *

It was Friday and Ami still hadn't figured out the whole Quatre situation. She had somehow made it through the week by avoiding him, Jed and Nathan-who had showed up a little later in the week as a student teacher. Needless to say Ami spent a large majority of the week hiding out in the library and girl's locker room. She only had to be grateful that there hadn't been any youma attacks all week to drain her of the energy that she did have. Ami pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the book in front of her. She had a Calculus test to study for. Though she was fully knowledgeable about what she was doing. Besides, Quatre, Duo and Wufei had just strolled in but didn't appear to have seen her yet luckily. If she could just hide behind her book then wait until they were settled then she'd be able to sneak out. She pushed down in her seat and focused on a page that briefly reviewed logarithms. 

"Hey Ames!" A loud voice called from the other side of the library. Ami let out a groan, peeking over the book to see Duo bounding towards her, Wufei and Quatre trailing behind him. She managed a weak smile as she pushed herself back up and sat the book on the table in front of her.

"Oh, hello guys." She said weakly.

"Are you ok Ames? You look a little pale." Duo said sitting down next to her, a look of worry flashed over his features and Ami forced a small smile onto her face.

"Yes. I just didn't get much sleep last night." 'Or any night this week...' Ami thought as Duo reached over and placed his hand on her head.

"Maybe you should lie down in the nurse's office." Ami nodded at Quatre's suggestion, snapping her book closed.

"Good idea. I think I'll head down there right now." She said as she began stuffing things into her bag, relief coursing through her system as Duo pulled his hand away.

"You feel fine." Duo said but Ami continued to zip up her bag.

"I'll go with you." Quatre volunteered but Ami shook her head. All of a sudden she really was feeling a little faint and queasy.

"It's alright. I can go by myself. You looked like you were about to study." She was standing up when the sound of a familiar chuckle surrounded by the giggles of girls outside of the library, reached her ears. She froze as fear replaced the queasiness in her stomach.

All the guys looked curiously towards the door so Ami decided to use the distraction to sneak out before she could encounter the owner of that laugh. Wufei rolled his eyes then looked back at her and smirked.

"Ami, why are you trying to hide under the table?" Her cheeks burned red for a second then she pushed herself up again. Duo and Quatre looked down at her curiously.

"Actually I was...uh, stretching. Yes, I was stretching and now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go stretch somewhere else." Ami grabbed her backpack and hurried behind a bookshelf right as the doors opened and louder giggles resounded around the room. Ami clenched her hands at her sides as people around the room looked towards the entrance where a guy stood, looking seemingly uninterested in the group of ten or so girls who were gathered around him.

"Now, now ladies. You must be quiet. We _are_ in the library you know." The guy chided in a voice that made Ami's hands clench tighter. The girls reluctantly quieted down, giggling ever so often. Ami held her breath as she came to the end of the sciencefiction section. The exit was only a few feet away but he was standing in front of it, gazing around like he could sense that she was there. His green eyes flicked in her direction and she jumped back around, only to see Quatre gazing down at her with one of this blond eyebrow's perked.

"What are you doin-" Ami shushed him by placing her hand over his lips.

"I'll explain later, but please be quiet." She hissed and Quatre's eyes registered confusion but he nodded. Ami let out a breath and removed her hand, blushing slightly. She looked back around the corner and let out a small gasp as she came face to face with the tanned, golden framed face she had had nightmares about for the past months. A tight grin spread across the face as Ami backed away, stopping only when she had bumped into Quatre with her backpack.

"I thought I heard your sweet, angelic voice." He said, raising an arm to rest it on the end of the bookshelf. "Long time no see."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She managed to stammer out, hoping that he wouldn't notice that her hand was shaking when she pushed a few strains of her own hair away from her eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing. The last I saw of you, you were on the way to San Diego. Then, when I go all the way there to give you flowers and the pleasure of my company, they tell me that you had already checked out. And without even a word to me that you were leaving. I have to say, I was a little hurt by that. I thought we meant more to each other then that but I guess I was sadly mistaken."

"You're the last person who has any right to talk about hurting others." She spat back and his eyes flashed, making her take an involuntary step back, only to step on Quatre's shoe. He cleared his voice and grasped her hand. Ami felt a small bit of herself relax. It was at that moment that Zach's eyes looked away from hers, to the figure standing behind her.

"What have we got here?" Zach said curiously, standing up straight and eyeing the grip that Quatre had on her hand.

"I don't believe we've met? Are you new?" Quatre asked, not at all fazed by the menacing look that was creeping over the slightly taller young man's face. Or the flash of jealousy that snapped in his eyes.

"Yea, the name's Zach Meyer. I just transferred from Carmel. Ami and I go way back." Quatre took his extended hand and gave it a firm hand shake, ignoring the bad feeling that settled in his stomach as he did so.

"I'm Quatre Winner, welcome to St. Gabriel, I hope you like it here."

"I'm beginning to." Zach said with a smirk as he looked back towards Ami. "You could show me around if you'd like Ami, we have a lot to catch up on." He said and Ami felt herself shrink back a little.

"I-I"

"She can't." Quatre interrupted, squeezing her hand. Zach's attention snapped up again. "Actually we were just headed for fifth hour, you know how Ami is, she always wants to be early to class." Zach smirked.

"She does, doesn't she? Well, I'll just have to talk to you later then." Ami's pulse raced underneath her skin as his hand reached forward to push her hair back away from her face but she turned her head, burying it against Quatre's arm and Zach let out a laugh then turned and walked away.

"Oh my..." Ami breathed out as she let go of Quatre's hand and leaned against the bookshelf.

"The ex, I'm assuming." Quatre said as Ami's hand rested on her chest in an attempt to calm her speeding heart.

"I have to get out of here." She breathed, pushing herself way from the shelf. She hadn't made it more then three steps when a small cheery blossom fell in front of her, closely followed by another, then another until the whole room seemed to be raining them. Ami frowned, looking up at the solid, white ceiling. Another hit her arm and she realized how weak and sleepy she was feeling. Her eyes drooped a little and she looked around to see most of the people in the library lying on the ground, including Duo and Wufei who were both still seated at the table, and Quatre, who was slumped over on a shelf. The weight of her backpack suddenly became too great and she crumpled to her knees, letting out a cry of pain as they made contact with the hard ground.

"You should've said yes." A low voice taunted in her ear then she felt someone roughly grab her jaw, causing a cold feeling to sink into her skin. She didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was, nor did she want to. "Now, now my little princess, this won't hurt much, it's just a little something that will prepare you for having your brainwashed." 'Brainwashed?' she thought before a pain unlike any she ever felt ripped through her body.

Ami screamed as she felt some type of energy being pushed into her chest and another burning at her forehead at the same time. There was suddenly a drastic drop in the temperature around her and she heard Zach let out a gasp then let go of her asthe pain shefelt subsided. She pushed herself up as much as possible to see what was going on but was surprised when she couldn't see anything at all, like she was blind. She could hear running and screaming and what sounded like familiar girls voices. Someone was attempting to help her up but the person let out a gasp.

"Come over here." It sounded kind of like Lita. Ami blinked again and was finally able to see not Lita but Sailor Jupiter, next to her was Venus and running over were Moon and Mars. But they were all staring at her forehead. Moon grinned as she made it over.

"I knew it!" A black cat with a crescent moon on its head jumped on her shoulder and stared down at Ami.

"Looks like we've found Sailor Mercury." The cat said with a slight British accent. At that Ami had all she could take. A talking cat with a foreign accent, Zach returning, Quatre being there all in less than fifteen minutes was just too much. She was pretty much waiting when darkness over took everything and she passed out in Sailor Jupiter's arms.

* * *

It was almost five when Ami finally came to. She was in what looked like a temple and she could hear the faint mumblings of voices from the other room. She had been sleeping on a couch in the middle of the room and a blanket was placed carefully over her. Pushing the cover away she pulled herself up, vaguely aware of the fact that her legs were a little wobbly. She headed towards the voices to see what was going on and where she was. The last thing she remembered was Sailor Moon peering over her so she was still with the scouts to her knowledge. They seemed pretty trustworthy and had protected her on numerous occasions so she guessed they couldn't be so bad. She came to a paper door with hushed voices sounding from the other side. Taking a deep breath Ami pushed the door open and frowned as she faced not the brave heroines who watched over the citybut her friends who were doing their homework. Well, Mina was looking at herself in the mirror but everyone else was working. Ami sighed. It must've been a dream. At least that would mean that Zach really wasn't here... 

"Hey, you're awake!" Mina said cheerfully as she stood up. She ushered Ami to sit next to Lita on the ground. All the girls were seated around a small table, paper and books piled on top of it. Raye sat a cup of tea in front of her and Ami sent her a grateful smile. She'd never seen her fiery tempered friend wearing priestess garbs but the white and red ensemble suited her.

"Thank you. I just had the strangest dream. The Sailor Scouts were in it." Ami said as she took a sip of her tea. Serena grinned.

"Even Sailor Moon?" She asked and Ami nodded, wondering why she was grinning so big.

"What happened in it?" Lita asked.

"Well, a person from my past showed up in the library at school." Ami said and immediately she looked around nervously as all the girls exchanged surprised looks.

"Let me guess, a guy?" Ami nodded. "Does he happen to have long blond hair and green eyes?" Raye asked and Ami weakly nodded again. Feeling rather panicked, Ami went to take another sip of tea but frowned as she noticed a blue light reflected from the tea. She put the cup down and grabbed Mina's mirror. There, in the middle of her forehead shown a blue sigma that looked like a mixture of the sign for the element mercury that alchemists used and a heart. She let out a shriek and put the mirror down.

"Oh my God."

"Ami calm down." A voice said and Ami turned around to see two cats. One black and one white. Both with crescent moons on their foreheads.

"Did those two cats just talk?" Ami asked whipping around to her friends but they were all smiling manically at her. "I'm hallucinating. Someone pinch me, I've got to be dreaming." Ami mumbled under her breath. Lita reached over and pinched her arm and Ami yelped.

"Nope you're awake. Luna you wanna tell her?" Lita asked and the black cat, Luna, nodded then jumped up on the table in front of her. Ami scooted back a little and jumped again as the white cat rubbed against her back.

"Ami you are a Sailor Scout. That's what that sign on your head signifies. Your birthright to the Mercurian throne." Luna said and Ami shook her head.

"This is illogical. A cat speaking. Me? A Sailor Scout?"

"It's really quite logical but the story is much too complicated and drawn out to explain. There's a much easier way to tell the story." Luna sat down facing Ami then leaned forward, her tail wrapping around her front paws. "Now try not to panic. This shouldn't hurt a bit." A beam shot out from Luna's head, connecting with Ami's own. Flashes of the Silver Millennium. Being an Inner Sailor Scout and protecting some mysterious princess filled her head. Ami blinked when the beam disappeared and a watery smile crept across her face.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Ami cried as she gave Lita a hug which soon turned into a giant group hug/dog pile.

"I can't believe we actually forgot about you Merc." Mina said and Ami shook her head, just happy to be reunited with her best friends.

"We actually thought you could've been with the enemy or even the princess herself." Raye said and Ami laughed, wiping her tears away.

"So you haven't found her yet?" All the girls shook their heads and Ami sniffled.

"Here you go Ami. Welcome back." Luna said pushing a wrist communicator and transformation pen towards her. Ami gave the cat a hug then strapped the watch looking device on her wrist and stuck the pen in her pocket, a peaceful calm overtaking her features.

"How about we go out for milkshakes? This is certainly something to celebrate." Serena said and Mina grinned.

"Raye's driving!" She called and the black haired girl didn't even scowl as she helped Ami stand up.

"Actually, I don't mind."

* * *

"I can't believe those stupid rose petals made me faint!" Wufei said taking a violent bite of some of his crinkle fries. There were large bags under his eyes and his clothes were a little disheveled but other then that he was fine. 

"I still wonder where Ami went." Quatre said and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Probably in the infirmary. She seems to always get attacked, that evil librarian probably took her and left the rest of us noisemakers on the ground." Duo said. His braid had long ago come undone but he hadn't bothered to braid it back.

"Or." Heero interjected. "Ami could be walking in here with the girls." All the guys turned towards the door to see the girls walking in, laughing, and acting as if they were life long friends who had been reunited. There was almost an untouchable glow around them that some of the other customers must have noticed too because many of them looked up as well.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Andrew asked walking over to them.

"Five triple scoop sundaes with hot fudge, oh yea and one with extra caramel. And whip cream and two cherries! Hey, guys what do you want?" Serena asked jokingly as she looked back at the girls who laughed. Andrew rolled his eyes then set to making their order while the girls went out to the patio and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Gees. Why are _they_ so giggly?" Duo asked. "The last we saw of Ami, she was freaking out from the sleazy guy. Qu-man, didn't you say she looked like she was about to cry?" Quatre nodded.

"She seems to do a lot of that now a days." Trowa said spitefully as he slumped in his seat.

"Should we go check on them?" Quatre asked ignoring his best friend.

"Did it look like they wanted us to check on them?" Heero said with a little amusement in his normally stolid eyes.

"You're just glad Serena's happy." Wufei said and Heero shot him a glare.

"Why should I care if she is or not?" He asked and Wufei shrugged but Duo was sure he'd heard his Chinese friend mumbling something along the lines of 'Darien's party' that made the Perfect Soldier shut up.

* * *

"So, how did you know Zach?" Mina asked Ami from across the table. They had finished their sundaes and were halfway through their just ordered milkshakes. They'd talked about everything that had happened since Serena had become Sailor Moon and Mina Sailor Venus in London. Ami was a little embarrassed that she had come on the scene a whole two years after the others but the girls made sure that Ami didn't blame herself too much. 

"We went to school together in Carmel." Ami said with a sigh. For the first time in six months she had been able to talk about him without flinching, becoming ill, or having to see Setsuna. It was nice to talk freely like she had before, when she was normal.

"I take it that he wasn't working for the Negaverse when you knew him huh?" Ami blinked at Mina's question.

"You don't think he's...?"

"What? An evil bastard now? Without a doubt. I got Negavibes from him even before me and Lita ran into the library. He's definitely working for the bad guys now." Raye stated. Ami stared down at drink, trying to register everything.

"I guess it explains a few of the things he did towards the end..." She said more to herself then to the others.

"How come the Negaverse goes after all the cute ones? I promise Nephrite looks just like my ex-boyfriend." Lita said and all the girls laughed. So much so that Serena almost fell out of her chair.

"Do you think they knew that you were one of us?" Raye asked once they had sobered from their laugh.

"I suppose so. Maybe that's why I was sort of an attack magnet." Ami said and Serena snickered.

"Well, this certainly makes things easier. Anytime someone gets attacked more then two times in one week, they're a Sailor Scout." Mina giggled.

"Well, it explains the whole 'goal' thing then, huh?"

"Yes, and Zach said something about me being a princess when he was trying to brainwash me." Ami said and Serena's eyebrows rose.

"He tried to brainwash you?" She said and Ami nodded.

"Just before you came."

"Then maybe they do think you're the princess." Lita said and Mina nodded.

"Is that a good thing our not?" Ami asked and Raye shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out if they try to kidnap you again." Ami paled and Lita giggled.

"She's playing Ames." She patted her on the shoulder and Ami sighed causing the group to go into another fit of giggles.

"So we're still on for going to the concert tomorrow right?" Raye asked once everyone had calmed down. Ami grinned. She had almost forgotten about Hotaru's invitation. So much had happened in the past week that it almost seemed like ages ago that the younger girl had asked.

"My father has already reserved a hotel suite for us so we can stay overnight, that way I can show you around." Ami said.

"What time are we leaving?" Lita asked as she took a drink of her chocolate mocha shake.

"Around noon so we can get settled in. I guess we can all meet up somewhere." Ami suggested and Mina nodded excitedly.

"I'm so glad we all get more time to talk." She said as she leaned over to give Ami one last hug, as if the first one hundred weren't enough.

* * *

I was going to just end it right here, as you can kind of tell, but I decided to be extremely nice and continue on with lots more! I know you all were all scared and freaked out by the whole Quatre and Dorothy situation so I decided to clear it in this chapter as well. Don't worry; he's still our adorable, innocent Q-bean. Well, read on chicklets!

* * *

"Road Trip!" Duo yelled as Heero came to a stop outside of the arcade, where everyone agreed to meet up at 11:30. Mina ran over to the car and gave Duo a kiss on the cheek then opened the door. 

"Come on we're about to get situated into cars." Mina said as Duo climbed out, slightly dazed from the kiss that Mina gave him. The blonde seemed completely ignorant to the grin growing on the braided boys face as she guided him to the group.

"We're just waiting on Serena and Quatre." Lita said. She was sitting on her green suitcase with her pillow wrapped around her knees and her head resting on top of it.

"Well, that could take a while." Raye mumbled and Ami nodded her head.

"Do you know which car Winner's bringing?" Wufei asked.

"His dad's letting him bring the Lexus." Trowa said.

"That can seat up to six. My car only seats two." Heero said pointing to the Z3 Roadster he and Duo had pulled up in.

"My mom's letting me use her car. It will fit four, but with bags only two or three." Mina said patting said Jeep, who's top she had let down.

"I can fit two." Wufei said pointing back to his Escalade truck.

"I'm riding with Wufei. Serena's snoring for seven hours straight isn't bearable." Raye said quickly as she walked over to the white truck and put her red backpack into it. Ami didn't know if she was seeing right but she thought a tingle of pink stained the boy's cheeks as Raye brushed passed him.

"Duo's riding with me. Isn't that right?" Mina asked slinking an arm around his waist.

"Anything you want babe." Duo said shrugging. A white Lexus pulled into the remaining spot next to Heero's car, a black limo coming to a stop behind it. Serena bounded out of the SUV as it was turned off.

"Sorry we're late. I lost my toothbrush and we had to stop to get another." Serena said.

"We're just getting split up." Lita explained and Quatre nodded as he strolled over looking casual as ever in a pair of khaki's and a tan sweater that, Ami tried to not pay too much attention to, fitted him quite nicely.

"I wanna ride in that!" Serena said pointing at the Roadster. Everyone looked at Heero who shrugged. Serena squealed and clapped her hands. "Can you take the top down?"

"So that leaves Mina. She's got one seat then Quatre." Raye said looking at the remaining group.

"I'll ride with Quat." Lita said and Ami nodded. As long as Lita was in the car with her she was perfectly fine she figured.

"I'll go too." Trowa said and everyone looked around, happy with the settings.

"Let's get loaded up then." Quatre said and everyone began scurrying around; stuffing bags, backpacks, purses and pillows into different cars. "I've got it." Quatre said as Ami struggled to pick up her backpack and suitcase at the same time. She had loaded her book bag with textbooks that were undoubtedly weighing it down. Ami sent a small thank you as Quatre carried her bag to the back of his car and placed it in the luggage rack. After they loaded the back of Wufei's truck with a water cooler they gathered back on the sidewalk.

The door to the limo behind Quatre's car opened and his parents stepped out. They looked just as they had in the picture in Quatre's room. Ami was a little overwhelmed at how much of a dominating presence they really had. His mother had a classic beauty about her that Ami knew that only Mina and Raye would one day be able to duplicate. She had Quatre's platinum blond hair that fell in waves to mid back and a pleasant, smiling face. Her dark brown eyes swept over the group before settling on her son. His father was a handsome man with mustard brown hair and looked like he could've been Trowa's father. Same kind of spiked forward hair style, but it was he and Quatre who had the same crystal, ocean blue eyes. Both Mr. and Mrs. Winner had aristocratic features that someday she knew Quatre would have as well.

"Alright, all the parents agreed for us to do the talking before you lot leave." Mr. Winner said and Quatre blushed, looking particularly embarrassed. "We trust you but this _is_ an un-chaperoned trip none-the-less and we expect you to act like the young ladies and gentlemen we know you are." Duo snorted and Mina elbowed him playfully. "I don't need to say what I'm talking about because you should know." Everyone went slightly scarlet after that. Some more then others.

"Now Ami, your father's planning on meeting you all in the lobby of the Big Sur Spa and Suites hotel, in the V.I.P. entrance at six tonight so try not to be too late. Don't look at us like that Duo you all know you're minors. They won't rent rooms to you without someone over 21 years of age. After that the weekend's all yours. Now you all have your cell phones right?" Mrs. Winner said and everyone showed their phones. "Good. Call if you need anything. Quatre dear you have our phone number for the embassy right?" Quatre nodded, blushing again. "Alright, have fun. But not too much." Mrs. Winner went around giving everyone kisses on the forehead and cheek. Ami smiled when Mrs. Winner gave her a hug as well, stating how well it was to finally meet her and how they should get together to meet properly when time allowed.

"Well I suppose you should be off then. See you later dears." Mrs. Winner said as she went back to the limo. Mr. Winner sent them a smile before he joined his wife.

"Sorry about that." Quatre mumbled as his parents pulled away.

"At least it's over. Now we can leave. Anyone need to use the lavatories?" Ami asked and Serena giggled but shook her head.

"Alright, let's go!" Mina said as she tossed Duo her keys then went to the passenger side.

"Quatre you're leading right?" Heero asked and the blond nodded, looking towards Ami who was getting into the back of the car with Lita.

"This is going to be so cool. It's our first road trip!" Serena said as she grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him towards the car. "Hopefully it's not our last!"

* * *

"Do we _have_ to listen to Nsync?" Trowa muttered as Lita sang loudly from the backseat. She was laying across the seat with her head in Ami's lap and her feet sticking out of the open window. 

"Of course, it's the ultimate road trip music. Stop being a party pooper." Lita said looking at her nails. Ami smiled as her brother rolled his eyes from the front seat. "So Ames, why did you cut your hair?" Lita asked as Ami absentmindedly played with her friend's long brown curls.

"Kind of a new start thing. How'd you know I cut it?"

"Saw a picture of you from a few years ago. It was all the way down to your back." Ami nodded fondly as the wind played with her pixie short locks.

"I'm going to grow it back out. Maybe it will be that long again by the time I go to college." Ami said optimistically.

"Where do you want to go?" Lita asked. Ami smiled. She really missed hanging out with Jup, who had been her best friend back on the moon. She felt like she could tell the brunette anything.

"Georgetown. They have a really good medical school."

"Doctor?"

"Pediatrician. I love kids." Ami said and Lita smiled.

"You'll get along with Rini. She's Sere's _cousin_. She comes to visit sometimes." Ami nodded at the 'I'll tell you more later' look that Lita sent her then looked out of the window at the sea. They were taking Highway 1 almost straight up to Carmel. Mina and Duo drove passed, Mina waving as she went.

"I should've told Mina to put the top back up. It gets cooler up North."

"Eh. We can tell her when we stop for brunch." Lita said then she looked up at the front. "Hey Quat, isn't Iria doing to be a doctor?" Quatre nodded, glancing up in the rearview.

"Yes. She's been a volunteer at Cedar Sinai for a few years and wants to work there when she gets her doctorate."

"I wonder if she knows my mother. She worked there for a little while before she opened her own practice."

"Hey Tro, where do you want to go?" Lita asked sitting up a little. Ami giggled as Lita's hair tickled her legs.

"Anywhere that can help me help people." Trowa said and Lita nodded, laying her head back down as a smile played on her lips.

"I'm going to a culinary arts school in France. They've already sent me information about a summer program there. I might go."

"You should differently go for it. You've got the talent to. You're cooking is wonderful." Ami said and Lita blushed at the praise. She tried to brush it away.

"So, what are you doing this summer Ami?" She asked and Ami sighed, looking back out at the ocean.

"I don't know. I was thinking about spending some time at our old summer home, maybe you guys can come and visit sometime. I just want time to relax. This year has been so stressful." Ami said and Lita patted her leg.

"You know, I think that sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

"Pit stop." Duo said as he got out of the yellow Jeep he had been driving. Mina let out a long yawn, followed by a shiver as she closed the door in a clank behind her. 

"Had I known it was going to be this cold here I would've brought a jacket." She said and Duo put an arm over her shoulder.

"We can go see if that souvenir shop has any." Duo said and Mina nodded, settling her head on his shoulder. Duo grinned again as he received a waft of the dandelion shampoo Mina used.

"Where's Sere?" Mina asked Heero as he joined them in walking towards the McDonalds they had stopped at, across the street from where Wufei was refueling his truck.

"Sleeping." Heero said and Mina giggled as she noted the slightly bored tone he carried.

"So, any new uh...developments between the two of you?" Mina asked and Heero tried to look indifferent.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. There's been some major flirting going on." Mina declared.

"Mean leave him alone." Lita said tugging on a large green jacket. Lita smiled as Mina eyed it longingly. "It's Trowa's." Lita said tugging up the collar and pulling it closer. It was several sizes to large and completely covered her shorts, making seem as if she weren't wearing anything under it.

"You've got it bad sis." Duo said. Cheeks burning, Lita turned to Heero.

"You should get Sere some fries and a shake for when she wakes up. It'll save us another stop."

"Where are Ami and Quatre?" Mina asked looking around for her cousin.

"Probably making out somewhere." Duo said and Lita tugged her brother's braid.

"No, besides Trowa's with them. They are parking the car and wanted me to order for them." Lita said and Duo rolled his violet eyes towards the gray sky.

"Sure is taking them a while to park a car." He mumbled and Mina giggled.

* * *

Ami drew in a deep, cool breath as she took a seat on a bench a ways from the restaurant where her friends were eating. The gray ocean was visible off past a ridge that reached out from the freeway. Ami closed her eyes and wrapped her blue jacket tighter around her shoulders. She'd been at this exact place before. Itwas Thanksgiving and instead of spending the holiday at home, Ami and her father had spent it here. It was her first fast food out of St. Judy's Mental Health Facility. Her dad had just picked her up from the place after she'd spent a month there and was finally pronounced 'Mentally Stable' again. It had been twice as cold then as it was now, though it might've been because she had grown accustomed to the San Diego balmy weather during her month there. She remembered her father had looked paler then he normally did as if he hadn't slept at all. He hadn't said much of anything either. Just ate and looked out at the water. Ami had liked the quiet then. Now Ami found it troublesome and oppressive. 

"Would you like anything?" That was Trowa. Ami shook her head, letting it come to a rest on her hands, her elbows rested on her knees. Trowa waited a few seconds for her to change her mind before he turned and walked away, his tennis shoes shuffling on the loose gravel. Ami was about to stand when she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. She pulled her cell out and flipped it to her ear.

"Hello dad." She said and smiled as he chuckled from the other end. She hadn't heard him really laugh in a while. Six months. For whatever reason, he seemed truly happy today.

"Hey Mermaid, having fun?"

"Yes."

"That's good, that's good. About here now?"

"We'll be there in maybe two hours. We've stopped to get something to eat." Ami explained and she could almost see her father nod. She could imagine him now; wearing overalls with his paintbrushes sticking out of the pocket, his chin stubbly and his blue hair pulled into a casual ponytail. He'd probably be walking down the beach in Greek sandals or barefoot, with a stick trailing behind him.

"No rush. Think you'll have a little time for your dad while you're here?"

"Sure. Tomorrow would be nice." Ami said.

"How about I meet you in the lobby for breakfast?" Ami smiled.

"That'd be fine."

"I can't wait to meet your new friends but I should let you get back to them. See in a few hours." After a hasty goodbye Ami hung up and leaned back on her hands, looking out at the highway and the ocean cliff after that. She had the feeling that someone was watching her but she didn't worry about it. Only closed her eyes and tipped her head back then took a huge gulp of salty air. She didn't know why she was nervous all of a sudden about bringing her friends to her old home. She should've been ecstatic. Especially when Zach was back in L.A. but there was still a part of her that was screaming for her to make everyone turn around and go back. It was silly because Luna and Artemis said that they'd contact the scouts if the Negaverse attacked so that they could transport down there, kick butt, then come back before the guys noticed they were gone.

"Why aren't you inside getting something to eat?" Serena asked sleepily as she took a seat next to Ami.

"I'm not that hungry and McDonalds doesn't have a very diverse menu." Ami said and Serena smiled.

"I didn't know you were so picky." Ami smiled at Serena's teasing as she sat up and dusted her hands off

"It's my father's fault."

"There's a lot we don't know about each other this time." Serena said in the serious tone she didn't use often. Ami glanced over at her friend to see the blonde staring intently at her, her large cerulean eyes calculating Ami as if she were some algebraic theorem. "I know you're hiding something Ami. Something really big. And I think it has something to do with Zach." Ami felt herself face become cold and she gripped the wooden bench seat under her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to hide from you." Ami said, trying to remove the quiver from her voice with little success. She stood up and started to walk away.

"You have a dark past according to the sacred fire." Serena said reaching out and grabbing her wrist, right where the horizontal gash was. Right where Zach grabbed her to force her to the wall six months ago. Ami heard her heart palpitate in her ears and was suddenly back in the bathroom, a half empty bottle of pain killers next to her, an empty brandy bottle sitting on the bathtub wall, a crimson colored knife laying by her right leg and an insulation of blood on her wrist, flowing onto the cold blue tiles.

Ami blinked and she was suddenly looking at Serena again. She didn't know if the blonde saw what she did in her own head but judging by the stunned look on her face, she had. Ami quickly pulled her hand away and looked from the eyes of her friend that were starting to glaze over. "Why'd you do it?" Serena asked quietly in a voice very unlike her own.

"I-I."

"Did you really want to-to die?" Serena asked, her voice shaking now. Ami bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around herself. She had asked herself that question many times and what scared her so much was she didn't know if she wanted to or not. "You wouldn't do it again, would you?"

"I-no." Ami said in a voice that was even softer then her norm. She still refused to meet Serena's eyes, or even turn in her direction. She didn't want to look the girl straight in the eye again. She knew what would be there.

"You have to promise me you won't try to do it again." Serena said. Ami looked up and met her with a steal gaze.

"I promise."

"Ami, I've just got you back. I don't want to loose you again. You can tell me, I just want to help."

"I said I promise okay?" Ami said with a little more force then she anticipated and Serena jumped, a hurt look on her face. Ami sighed, the last thing on Earth she wanted to do was make Serena worried about her. She'd around spent the past half a year with her parents tracking literally her ever move.

"What's wrong Ami?" Serena asked placing her hand cautiously on the girl's shoulder.

"Nothing." Ami said trying to fight off the guilt that soaked into her after snapping at Serena.

"Nothing?" Serena asked disbelievingly.

"Nothing you'd understand." She finally looked up and met her friend's eyes. Serena gripped Ami's shoulders then sighed, her eyes flickering over her entire face for some sort of clue but Ami wasn't givinganything away.Her emotions were locked up tight somewhere and Serena knew that it was killing her friend but shewould never let them out.

"How can I if you never let me try to?"

"Hey, you're awake. You want anything?" Duo asked walking over to them while munching on Chicken Nuggets. Ami relaxed at the interruption and pulled away from Serena.

"No." She said quickly before she turned and walked away from the two of them, not looking at either.

"What's wrong with her?" Duo asked looking at Serena.

"I wish she would tell me." Serena said watching her friend briskly walk away.

* * *

Ami was relived when they finally got back on the road. Since they were almost there Ami had to sit in the front to give directions around Carmel, leaving Trowa to sit in the back with Lita. The tall brunette had, like she did with Ami, laid her head in the boys lap, only bending her legs instead of dangling her feet out in the cold air. Ami glanced back at the two and smiled. Trowa was blushing like crazy and her best friend sent her a wink then continued reading a romance novel. It was all too funny watching Trowa try not to be embarrassed and Lita try to act like she didn't notice that he was. She knew the later of the two simply loved it. 

Ami crossed her legs under her and leaned on the cool window, noting that Quatre had turned on the heating in the leather seats. Ami felt kind of bad. She, Duo and Trowa seemed to be the only ones dressed for the cooler weather of Northern California. Ami had offered to switch clothes with Lita, who was still shaking when she returned from the restaurant but Lita claimed she was fine and promptly snuggled up to Trowa, who was so startled that he had dropped his fries in his lap. But now that the heat was up full blast and her backside was well heated Ami was feeling a little stuffy. She looked around, noticing how content everyone else was and shrugged out of her jacket tossing it in the back instead of asking to turn the heat down. She grabbed the door handle as Quatre suddenly swerved into the opposite lane.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly moving into the right lane again. Ami looked at him questionably and blushed as she noticed him glancing in her direction. 'Maybe the tank top's a little much...' Ami thought leaning against the cold window. The farther north they went the colder it got and the more at home Ami felt. All the warm weather down south was nice but Ami was accustomed to the cold and found it comforting. 'Well, you are the Sailor Scout of ice for a reason...' Ami reminded herself when Lita grabbed her discarded jacket and wrapped it around her, settling on sleep instead of reading. Trowa, she noted, had calmed down and was playing with a few tendrils of Lita's hair, his eyes closed causing the girl to smile in her supposed sleep.

"They look really happy." Ami commented to Quatre and he glanced up in the mirror. A small smile graced his lips.

"Yea. I was wondering when they'd get together. Trowa's had a crush on Lita forever." Quatre said loudly, causing both brunets in the back to blush. Ami giggled.

"Lita also, she was just too shy to say anything, but she likes Trowa too." She said, smiling as Lita's right eye peeked open, sending her a glare. Trowa, however, seemed to take this news with great stride.

"Exit here." Ami said turning back to the road. The sun was beginning to descend towards the gray sea. Ami could tell that if the clouds weren't there it would've been a very beautiful, early spring sunset.

"Wow." Lita breathed from the backseat as they came over a small hill that opened up to show Carmel in all it's hilly, historic glory. "This place is beautiful." Ami smiled proudly as she guided Quatre through town to the outskirts where the hotel stood, keeping a careful eye on the three cars behind them. They made it to the hotel with no event and minimal confusion and everyone climbed out to admire the landscape. Ami simply gave it a once over. Everything looked exactly as it had before she left, albeit grayer. She was stretching her arms, giving all in Carmel a good look at her belly button, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mermaid." Ami turned around and smiled, throwing her arms around her dad. "It's good to see you too!" He said laughing and kissing her on the forehead. Ami turned towards her friends and quickly introduced everyone. "I'm glad to finally meet you all and I hope you guys have fun this weekend. You're already checked in." He handed Ami a folder of information and three keycards. "Third floor, room 354. Has a great view of the peak. Check out is at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Mizuno." Lita said and her dad waved away her formalities.

"You're welcome Lita. Well, I'll leave you to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow morning at nine Ami." Ami nodded giving him one last hug before he turned back towards the classic blue sports car he had come in. The one he had gotten himself just two weeks after the divorce was final.

"You and your dad seem really close." Raye said dragging her red rolling suitcase after her as the group headed for the elevator.

"Yea. We've spent a lot of time together." Ami admitted as she waited for the doors to open.

"I was never really that close to my dad. He's an ass. Sends expensive gifts on my birthdays and cheats on my mom right in front of her face, but refuses to give her a divorce." Raye said and Ami smiled a sad smile.

"My parents split when I was four then were divorced two years later. I've been trading off every year since then." Ami said as they filed onto the elevator. Ami pushed the three button then leaned against the wall as the elevator lifted up. The elevator dinged a few seconds later and they all headed down to room 354.

"Hey, where's _our _room?" Duo asked pointing at the guys. Ami smiled.

"We're all rooming in here." She giggled at the girls and guys shocked expressions.

"Your dad totally rocks Ames!" Duo finally said and Ami shook her head then unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"It's a condo apartment. That means two bedrooms, two bathrooms and absolutely no sharing between girls and guys." Ami put her things down as everyone looked around. There was a full kitchen, living room with TV equipped with surround sound, two bathrooms (one with a whirlpool bath for the girls), and two bedrooms with two queen sized beds in each.

"This is really nice." Mina said as she checked out the vanity mirrors in the master bedroom, which the girls had immediately claimed. Ami nodded to her friends then cut across the living room to the balcony that no one had noticed yet because the blinds were closed. Ami pushed them aside then opened the door and walked outside, a gush of salty air instantly hitting her in the face. Ami leaned against the metal rail and took in the scenery. She loved this side of the hotel. It had a perfect view of the ocean and the mountains that surrounded the valley Carmel sat in, which liked to fog over in the morning.

She almost couldn't wait until the morning when she could sneak out for coffee before everyone else was awake. There were four patio chairs and two tables with cushioned pillows just for relaxing and Ami couldn't wait to do so. In the meantime all there was much to do was get ready. They still had three and a half hours before people would start showing up at Club Starlight so they'd have plenty of time to shower, dress and grab a bite to eat before heading into town.

"It's nice out here." A polite voice, accompanied by arms, said as the aforementioned extremities were wrapped tightly around Ami's midsection. Ami stiffened slightly as she felt herself being pulled into the warm body standing behind her. The mix of some expensive cologne and Axe body spray quickly overtook her senses.

"I-uh-yea." Ami answered lamely. She didn't have to look back to see Quatre. His boyishly cut blond hair was contrasting with her dark blue locks as his chin came to rest on her shoulder, his velvet cheek pressed against hers. She felt her heart beat wildly for a second then she whiled herself to calm down. She had never been held like that. Like the couples in cheesy movies. 'But we're not a couple.' Ami reminded herself. At least she didn't think so. Had she allowed herself to become a part of a couple without even realizing it? No, Quatre had never asked. Not that she would say yes if he did. She didn't know if she'd say no either though...

"Aren't you cold?" Quatre asked, his voice tickling her shoulder. Ami quickly shook her head, too afraid to talk for fear that her voice would resemble that of a mouse. Or wouldn't work at all. Ami blushed as she remembered the kiss they had shared on the rooftop in San Francisco. Her lips tingled at the memory and she swallowed nervously, wondering if Trowa was watching somewhere. He always seemed to be watching her. And he had even told her to be weary of Quatre. He'd freak if he saw. Maybe even tell her mom she was with Quatre the entire trip and her mom already didn't trust her as it was... "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I think I should go get ready." Ami said as she removed his arms from her waist.

"Alright." Quatre said, his voice rising a little in anger as if he were fed up with something. With her, she realized when he turned to the door, closed the blinds then shut the sliding glass door and looked back at her, fixing her with a heavy stare. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ami said. 'Was that Trowa sitting on the couch watching us or was it Heero...?'

"I already told you that you suck at lying." Quatre crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow. "Really, just tell me why you've been avoiding me all week."

"I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy. Finals are only three months away." Ami stated, instantly wanting to smack herself in the head. Quatre obviously didn't buy that one.

"If you don't like me just say so." Quatre said and Ami blinked, shocked at his outburst. That's what he thought? She didn't like him? Ha! If only he knew the effect he'd had on her only a minute earlier.

"Quatre, I don't _not _like you. In fact I like you quite a lot." Ami said with a thick blush on her cheeks that reviled that of Mina's favorite over the counter bronzer. She thanked the darkness of the setting sun then took a seat in one of the plastic patio chairs, motioning for Quatre to do the same. Only, instead of sitting opposite of her, as she'd indicated, he had sat down in her seat. It was squished but they both fit. Ami laughed lightly as Quatre again wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her.

"Then what is it?"

"I-uh." 'Just ask. He deserves to know the truth, about this anyways...' "I found out about Dorothy Catalonia." Ami said and this time Quatre stiffened, his arms slackening a little. "It's not true is it? You didn't dump her because she was...you know?" Ami felt her stomach hollow out when Quatre didn't immediately reply. She turned around to look at him but he was staring off at the stars that were beginning to make their first appearance in the sky. Ami bit her lip nervously. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't..."How could you?" Ami asked, only slightly aware that her voice was laced with tears. Quatre looked at her, his eyes connecting with hers and Ami noticed, through her own tears, that his eyes appeared to be glazing over as well.

"Dorothy was the first person I fell in love with." Quatre stated the fact as if he was talking about something as trivial as the weather.

"Then how could you just leave her when she needed you most?"

"It's complicated." Quatre said his eyes hardening a little. They instantly softened as his eyes met hers again. Ami held back the tears that were burning at her eyes. She'd never seen Quatre look so sad. He had always been like a comforting beam of light that she could always count on. She had almost forgotten that maybe he had his own problems. Maybe, for once, she could try to help him through his own troubles instead of dwelling on hers. "You're not like her at all." Quatre said his hand traveling down her arm then grabbing her hand. The warmth of a thousands suns seemed to seep through her skin with that one touch and suddenly the cold didn't seem so inviting anymore.

"What happened?" Ami asked, her own heart speeding up a little.

"I guess Dorothy didn't have the same feelings towards me that I had towards her." Quatre said, looking at Ami's hand that was clutched in his. "It wasn't mine."

"You took a paternity test?" Ami asked and Quatre shook his head. "But then how do you know it wasn't yours?" Ami asked and Quatre blushed.

"Well you see we-I never...I mean I'm still a...a you know?" Suddenly it dawned on Ami.

"You're still a virgin?" She asked and Quatre blushed even more.

"Don't tell the guys, they'll think I'm a leper or something." Quatre said quietly but Ami didn't seem to hear him. A wide grin had spread across her face and she had hugged him tightly around the middle.

"This is great!"

"Why?" Quatre asked as Ami rested her head on his shoulder.

"Because." Ami nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes contently. She was beginning to doze off when Quatre cleared his voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, seemingly pleased with their current position. Ami nodded, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart in his chest. "Why were you so afraid of Zach? You were practically shaking." Quatre asked and Ami opened her eyes.

"We broke up on bad terms, I guess you could say. He is not someone to mess with. I don't even know why I got involved with him really." Ami said hoping he wouldn't go any farther. Luckily he didn't press on.

"Why does your dad call you Mermaid?" He asked a moment later. Ami smiled.

"Because when I was younger I loved the story The Little Mermaid. I loved anything about the sea so my dad started calling Mermaid."

"I want you to come over for dinner to get to know my parents when we get back." Ami smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Hey love birds. Showers are open." Mina said opening the sliding door. Ami quickly disentangled herself from Quatre and pushed herself up.

"Uh, thanks Mina." Ami said and Mina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever. And _I_ was told to be on _my_ best behavior..."

* * *

By the time that Ami emerged from the bathroom everyone had a different perception of what had happened and not happened on the balcony. Duo, Serena, Raye, and Mina were all waiting on the beds when Ami walked out, startling her. 

"We were just talking." Ami said as Duo blow dried her hair. He had insisted that he knew the best way to give her hair lots of body without it looking frizzy. So far he had been true to his word.

"Sure. I really believe that two people of the opposite sex, who are obviously into each other, could sit out on a dark balcony, in the same chair might I add, for thirty minutes and be 'just talking.'" Mina said over the dryer.

"She's got a point." Raye said nodding her head.

"Quatre and I are just friends, you all know that." Ami said looking at Duo in the mirror for support.

"You can't tell me you don't think he's cute." Mina said and Ami blushed red.

"I knew it!" Raye shouted and Ami shook her head.

"It's not what you think Raye."

"You think he's hot, he thinks you're hot. I don't see the problem." Mina said and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Look I just came out of a relationship and so did Quatre. I don't think either of us is ready to just jump into anything right now."

"You know about Dorothy?" Serena asked and Ami nodded.

"We talked everything out, or at least we were whenever Mina walked out."

"Hey, we've still got a concert to go to." Mina said in her own defense.

"Speaking of which. I'm done." Duo said backing away from Ami. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"You never tell a lie. Thanks Duo." Ami said kissing his cheek.

"Awe don't go all mushy on me. I think we should be heading out of here now anyway."

* * *

That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Ami's now officially a Sailor Scout. Sure Zach has appeared but everything should be peachy keen now, right? Ha! Yea right, see you next week with Chapter 9. 


	9. Carmel is for lovers

Hey, here I am with chapter 9 of Second Chance. Sorry it took so long but now I've graduated and have lots of time to write! Still don't own SM, GW, the song "Take Me Away" which is by Fefe Dobson, "Overproected" by Britney Spears or anything else that looks familiar but I do own the plot, so no stealing. Just remember. Don't sue, review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa, nice place." Duo said as they walked into the Hino Family Resort Spa and Country Club, the exact same place Ami had sat with her father a week ago after she received Hotaru's invitation. "Way to show off Raye." He said and the girl rolled her eyes casually as she looked around the room with a certain amount of boredom on her face. A maitre'd who looked well into his thirties walked over to where the group was waiting, stopping at the check in podium to look over them. His eyes stopped on Ami's face and he sent her a smile. 

"Back so soon Ms. Mizuno? I wasn't aware you had a reservation for tonight." He said and Ami frowned, stepping forward.

"Are you positive? My father told me that he had made one on Wednesday." She said and the man looked down atthe paper before him, shaking his head.

"Nope. No, Mizuno party tonight. I'm terribly sorry, especially since your father contributes much to the reputation of our establishment, but there's really nothing that I can do. And besides, you know how it is here on Saturday nights. I'm sure you kids would have more fun at some place like Denny's or something." He said looking down at their clothes. A tight and cynical smile appeared on his face. Ami blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to say but Raye pushed in front of her and placed her hands on his jean clad hips.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I don't think you do so I'll inform you. I happen to be Rayanna Hino of the Hino family. You know? The people who own this disgrace of a restaurant." Raye took out her driver's license and shoved it into his manicured hands. "I don't care if we showed up in swimsuits, we want to be seated and we want the best table you have, though in this place, that's probably not saying much." She said flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. The guy gapped for a second, looking down at her license then back to her face. He obviously didn't know what to do since he cleared his throat then sent them another tight smile.

"I'll, uh, go see what i can do." He said and turned away. Raye let out a small laugh, turning back around.

"Gees." Duo said not holding his impressed look from his face. Raye justshrugged like this kind of thing happened everyday for her.

"He was being an ass. To believe he was actually going to turn us down! I'll definitely talk to my dad about this place during our next monthly chat." Raye said so some of the other diners to could.

Another man, this one dressed in a much better tailored suit who looked a few years older then the maitre'd, walked over, handing Raye her driver's license back.

"Hello, I'm Devian Bucks, the manager here and I wanted to be the first to tell you how very sorry we are about that little inconvenience Ms. Hino. We had no idea you were here. I'll take you to your table now if you don't mind?" Raye let out a huff and nodded, moving him forward with a small gesture of her hand.

"Wow that was amazing." Serena said with a giggle. The man stopped in front of a pair ofwooden double doors and sent them a smile.

"Here is our best room, I hope it does fit your expectations." He said pushing open the doors to reveal a decadently furnished room with a plush table set with gold rimmed china and lit candles. Their two personal servers were standing on either side of the long table, waiting to take their orders. But the crowning touch of the room was the floor to ceiling window on the end of the room that showed the back drop of the Pacific Ocean glistening in the newly uncovered moonlight.

"Holy sh-" The rest of Duo's statement was cut off by Mina's hand.

"It'll do." Raye said trying not to be too impressed but Ami could tell by the glistening in her eyes that the room had awed even her.

"Great, those are your servers and we can have violinists if you'd like Ms. Hino?"

"No, no. This is fine. Really, we don't need anything else." The man smiled, bowing a little as he left the room, closing the door behind them.

"It's gorgeous." Serena said as she raced across the room, nearly crashing into one of the servers to get to the window. Her hand rested on the cool pane as she looked out. "You can see the whole bay from here." She said and Ami held in her grin. They all took their seats around the table, Serena sitting closest to the window so she could look out whenever need be.

"This is fab. Thanks for inviting us Ames." Mina said as one of the servers's sat a mineral water in front of her.

"Thank you for coming." Ami said nodding to her waiter as he sat a virgin margarita in front of her.

"Well, here's to a good night." Duo said, holding his margarita up for a toast. The girl's raised their glasses gladly as the rest of the guys reluctantly followed their suit, then clinked their glasses and took sips.

"And plenty of surprises." Serena added with a giggle. "After all, it _is_ our first road trip. We'll need something to remember it by, right?"

Dinner was as superb as the room they were dining in and at the end of the meal the cooks came out so the whole group got to compliment their own individual chefs. Lita even shared a few seasoning secrets with her's. After they'd left a hefty tip, since Raye's status had gotten their whole meal free, they left for the club packed in Quatre's car with Ami navigating their way through the tourist crowded streets, which proved to be difficult since there were no stop lights.

They arrived outside of Club Starlight at ten twenty and quickly found a parking space towards the back of the already crowded lot. Ami was surprised that there were very few people she recognized standing outside comparing their 'souped up' cars. She could still remember when she used to come with Zach and all of his friends. There would be the racing set-just like the ones who were standing around now, staring at Quatre's car, which was hands down the most expensive one there. But mainly the people who came to Club Starlight were the sons and daughters of the extremely rich. Popular people who came to 'get away from the posers'. Where anything, legal but mostly not, was available if you had enough money or your name carried enough leverage. _Extremely Exclusive_ was how Zach had explained it the first time she went there.

She was just thinking of how the place had let itself go when Duo let out a long low whistle and the group stopped walking. Ami looked up from her shoes to see what everyone was staring at and let herself smile. 'Guess they haven't.' She thought as her eyes swept over the long line that extended around the corner of the building. People were standing around patiently waiting for their turn to enter or turned away. At the door two men stood beside three very large bouncers, pointing at the people in front of them. Two girls got pointed to and they let out squeals and raced in the door, the three girls behind them were directed towards the parking lot.

"But we're here all the time." One of the girls said as the shorter girl next to her burst into tears.

"Well tonight you're not. Go home, change and I'll think about it." One man said as the other beside him continued pointing at people.

"Gees they're brutal. You said you used to come here all the time?" Duo asked Ami as the crying girl ran past them, her two friends trailing behind grumbling obscenities as they went. 'They're dressed perfectly fine' Ami thought as they passed, looking down at her own outfit.

"Well, I suppose." Ami said blushing. When she came with Zach they never had to go through all of this because he could get in just about anywhere he wanted and so could his friends. The pettiness of it hadn't really set in like it did now. Sure Zach's friends had made fun of those who were turned away but Ami had been so caught up with just being there with them that she hadn't given a second thought to it at all.

"Well, I guess we should get in line then." Serena said, not hiding her uncertainty. Ami suddenly got the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea. In fact, if she hadn't promised Hotaru that she'd be here, going back to the hotel or showing everyone the gorgeous side of Carmel-by-the-Sea seemed like a much better idea.

They were heading towards the building when a high pitch whistle cut through the loud talking and nervous chatter of those already in line. Ami turned around to see one of the two guys waving at them. She squinted her eyes to get a better view of him. His friend looked at them, forgetting the girl who he had been considering admittance.

"You, come here." One man shouted and Ami looked around to see who he was talking to. Her friends had stopped as well and were looking at the man as he waved frantically in their direction. "Yes you lot. Come here." He said.

Ami looked around nervously, casting a look at Lita, who shrugged. They ignored the envious looks that people were sending them and casually strolled towards the door. As they got closer Ami almost smiled as she saw her first familiar face of the night. One of the guys had been a bar tender back in the old days and the other had been the Master of Ceremonies at any big event or talent show they had at the club. He had also been the guy who told her that she was more then welcomed to come back even after the breakup.

"I knew it was you, Ami Mizuno. Ami mother fucking Mizuno." The short brunet former bartender said as he extended his arms and gave her a huge hug. He smelled like stale cigarettes, vodka and Burberry London.

"I thought you had deserted us. We haven't seen you in ages." Ami was kissed on cheek by the MC.

"Well, it's-it's good to see you too." Ami said blushing as eye daggers from all those who had stood around for hours on the off chance of getting in, were shot at her.

"Is Zachbell and the gang here?" MC asked and Ami quickly shook her head. "So it's over for good is it? Well too bad, you were so convenient for each other." Ami didn't know whether that was meant to be a compliment.

"I'm here with my new friends." Ami said turning around. Raye looked confident and bored, as did Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. Duo was winking at the girls who were sending looks his way, and Mina was angelicly twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger. Serena had her head rested on Raye's shoulder and Quatre was talking on his phone. They were definitely a group that would've been passed through without a second thought.

"I see. Well go on in. It's amateur night."

"My friend is performing tonight actually. Hotaru Tomoe." Ami said as the velvet rope was held back by one of the bouncers. A collective groan came from the line.

"Black Vixen is what we like to call her. She's on second." Bartender said as they were ushered in. Music was pounding in the wildly lit room. Plush white furry booths sat around a crowded dance floor. A staircase in the middle of the room led up the second floor where circular tables were sat for smaller groups. The DJ and lighting booths were set on the far side of the balcony, a guy was spinning a popular rap song as he pressed one large headphone to his ear and surveyed the dance floor, which was packed with close to two hundred gorgeous people. Back on the first floor the stage stood right below the DJ booth and the bar stood opposite that. A curvy translucent white so all the beverage selections could be easily seen. Busty blondes stood behind it and on it in a few cases, serving to those sitting around them.

Ami blushed as she remembered a particular stunt on the Fourth of July. The place had been packed and Zach's drink had accidentally gotten switched with hers and had more then just loosened her up. The night had been a blur up until Ami climbed up on the bar and had proceeded to dance about wildly as people around the gyrating dance floor looked at her, yelling and screaming until Ami had let out a whoop and promptly took off her halter top to reveal a swim suit, and thrown it into the crowd. One of the busty blondes had gotten on the bar counter with her, handed her a shot of tequila then starting dancing. Before Ami knew it she had joined in. The club had gone crazy, dancing along with them. They got applause when the song ended and Ami stepped behind the bar and served her own versions of drinks for the rest of the night. They had even offered her a job as a bartender but she'd turned them down and left with Zach, who had been rather enthralled with the whole display. Then he had driven around Carmel until nine in the morning so that Ami's dad didn't find out about her drunken night out.

"Well, now I see why everyone was trying to get in. This is a nice place." Raye admitted as she looked around. They had found one of the furry booths and were seated not far from both the dance floor and the bar. One of the busty blondes had already come over and taken their orders, giving Ami a familiar glance as she did so, but she said nothing luckily.

"That was really intense out there." Serena said, trying desperately to disguise the resentment from her voice and failing miserably.

"I know it seems harsh but most of the time the reason they're so rude is to keep the really young kids out because most of them end up making childish mistakes when they make it in." Ami said and Duo's eyebrow rose as he leaned forward to look at her closely.

"Sounds like someone's speaking from experience. Care to share?" Duo asked and Ami's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, I cannot bare going into the full details." She explained as the attention of the group turned towards her. They all seemed extremely interested in her 'bad girl' days. Even Heero was blinking at her curiously. "But it does involve-"

"-dancing on the bar." Someone finished for Ami. They all jumped around, the pilots alarmed that someone, some short girl with choppy black hair had caught them all unawares. "It was last Fourth of July. People still talk about that you know."

Ami blinked as she stared at the girl who was leaning on the end of the booth, her head propped up in her hands. She was wearing a sheer black shirt that clearly showed the violet lace bra she wore to cover her small chest, tiny frame and a pierced belly button. Her hair was tousled like she'd just crawled out of bed, her dramatic violet and black eye shadow and red lip stick made her skin look even paler. A long skirt that pooled a little at her combat boot clad feet completed the gothic angel look. She hardly looked like the timid girl from Setsuna's office.

"Hotaru!" Ami said and the younger girl smiled. "Wow, you look different."

"As do you." Hotaru said, pulling herself up and walking around to the front of the booth so that they could all see her. "I'm glad you made it. I could definitely use the support. And you brought friends too. Oh, of coarse you did, I mean only a loser would come here by their selves. Not that you're a loser, Ami, if you ever came here alone. You could never be one. Not after all the cool stories I've heard about you." She said, her eyes shining dimly. Ami could only blink dumbly as Duo hid his snickers behind his 'on the house' drink.

"Thank you. I think." Ami muttered the last part under her breath and Serena next to her giggled. "I'm honored that you invited me. Oh, where are my manners? Hotaru these are my friends, that's Serena, Heero, Duo, Mina, Wufei, Raye, Lita, Trowa and Quatre. Guys, this is Hotaru." Ami introduced, pointing to each as she went.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you all." The lights dimmed with the flow of people into the club as the outside door closed with a bang. "Oh, I've got to go. We're one of the first acts. Wish me luck and I'll see you after the show." Hotaru bid before she hurried towards the stage and disappeared behind the white curtain.

"Well, she certainly does idolize you." Raye said looking at Ami. "How exactly do you know her? She looks a little young." Ami's mouth slackened in panic. She couldn't very well tell them the truth. That she had met Hotaru at her weekly therapy appointments. Luckily she didn't have to worry about answering that particular question because before Ami could begin to think of a plausible excuse as to how she knew the dark ball of nervous energy that was Hotaru Tomoe, Duo decided to rewind to the former conversation.

"Who cares about how they met? You danced on the bar?" Ami's blush deepened.

"Like I said, minors can make stupid mistakes in this place." Ami explained.

"But you danced. On a bar." Duo said, his excitement boiling. "Care to show us how?" Trowa shot him a glare and Quatre's eyebrows crinkled together.

"Perhaps later." Ami said, not sounding at all like she meant it. Before the conversation could progress into something more embarrassing the lights on stage flickered on to reveal the MC, apparently done with his job at the door. One shiny light reflected off of his oily looking forehead.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Armature Night here at Starlight." He called into the microphone that he had brought with him onto the stage, stepping over the cord to make sure he didn't trip over it. People around the room cheered until he held up a hand and they quieted down. "We have a lot of great talent here tonight and they are all vying for your bid. That's right. At the end of the night we are going to hold an auction for the band of your choice's CD. Whoever wins the most money gets a chance to do a full set performance here in one week, where various industry reps will be present to see if they are talented enough to consider signing." More hooting and hollering. Ami looked around at her friends. Heero looked ready to take out a gun and shoot someone.

"Well, with that said, let's get on with the show. The first band up is a group of guys who are notorious on the Bay Area's underground circuit. Please welcome to the stage, Mediocre Vice." Four guys walked onto the stage, one sat behind a drum set towards the back of the stage, another heading to the mike and the other two standing on either side of the singer, plugging a bass and an electric guitar into two amplifiers. The singer, with chestnut hair that was hanging forward on his face, stopping at his square jaw, grabbed the mike and pulled it close to his mouth. His striking grey eyes swept the audience like a broom until they stopped on their table. A cool smile spread across his face.

"This goes out to the cute blonde with the meatballs on the side of her head sitting at that table." He nodded towards them then the drum beat ticked off and they launched into a song. Serena turned crimson as giggles reigned from around the room.

"Way to go Sere." Mina whispered proudly as the aforementioned girl sunk down in her seat, blushing more as Heero looked down at her curiously.

The band reminded them all of a mixture between System of the Down and Incubus and had managed to impress the entire club in the three songs they sung, one slow power ballad and two fast, heart racing rage songs. When they finished with the lead singer diving off the stage into the moving bass of bodies, they received a standing ovation from nearly everyone in the place and already had groupies trying to get backstage to see them.

"Wow, they were good. Hotaru's going to have a time beating them." Mina said across the table and Ami nodded as the applause died down.

"I'm glad we came." Lita said a wide smile stretching across her face.

"Me too, thanks for inviting us Ames." Serena agreed, having recovered from her brief embarrassment, though there were a few girls on the balcony who were sending her envious looks but no one seemed to mind or notice them.

"I suppose this isn't too horrible. Though I do think I'd be better off at home training." Wufei said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Raye elbowed him in the stomach, as she had been leaning against his shoulder it was easily in range, and shook her head.

"He means thanks." She said as the MC walked back on stage.

"Ok, who thinks they kicked ass?" Screams resounded around the room. "Yea, and we're just getting started. Now, in the next group are some girls who really now how to rock and they reign from right here in Carmel. Put your hands together for Phenomenon." He walked off stage to great applause.

"Here she goes." Serena unnecessarily whispered excitedly.

Three girls walked on the stage, the other two dressed similarly to Hotaru and looked equally as odd against the white of the stage and the dance floor. One girl who was taller then Hotaru sat at the drums, another who was a few inches shorter stood to the side and plugged in her bass. Hotaru pulled her black cherry guitar around to her front and plugged it into a speaker then walked to the mike and adjusted it to her height. A few snickers came from the balcony until Hotaru looked up, her pierced eyebrow rising as if daring them to mock her.

"And you thought the door guys were intense." Duo said to Serena.

"Hi." Was all Hotaru said into the mike before the drummer did a simple roll and the bassist played a harsh chord that matched the rhythm of the drums. Hotaru's guitar kicked in instantly after it in an even more complicated triad and she leaned forward to the mike. "I. Was waiting all my life to know you." She sang, quickly joined in a harmony by the bassist to add "All about you." All skepticism flew out as the band continued on in that fashion; Hotaru singing the verses and the bassist adding harmony to the chorus and certain refrains. Half way through the first song most of the audience was on their feet, unless they were on them to begin with, and dancing to the beat. As the last note to the song echoed out, Hotaru smiled and stepped back from the mike. Ami jumped to her feet, along with the rest of the girls and Hotaru bowed, her cheeks tingling pink.

"Wow." Mina breathed as they finally sat back down. "I didn't know she had it in her. Hey maybe we should enter you Raye." The raven haired girl shook her head.

"My vocal coach told me not to strain my voice." She said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"You mean she told you to stop showing off because we're all sick of hearing it."

"Meatball Head." Raye said, her eyes squinting dangerously.

"Yes, Pyro?" Raye nearly lunged over the table at her friend but Wufei grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"You're lucky casserole brains." Raye said and Serena stuck her tongue out.

"Shh! She's about to go back on." Mina shushed as Hotaru had handed the bassist the electric guitar and grabbed an acoustic from backstage. When she came back onstage she sat on the side instead of standing up.

"I hope you don't mind if I get comfortable." She said and the lighting changed to a dim blue. She began plucking at the strings in a calming, tranquil tune. A giggle escaped Mina's lips as Duo pulled out a lighter and started swaying back and forth with it in his outstretched arm while his other arm draped over her shoulder. The bassist joined her in harmonizing runs as the drums blended into the melody.

Hotaru sang in a sultry voice that was darker and huskier then she used for her previous song and her eyes fluttered closed. Soon a sea of glowing cell phones, more lighters and even a few of the candles that had been sat on the tables joined Duo's in the swaying as the song continued on, seeming to hypnotize everyone in the room. Ami looked around at her friends, her fears dissolving with the music. Everyone looked mellow and under the spell that she felt Hotaru cast over the room.

"Thanks for bringing us here." Quatre whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to ripple down her back. She managed a smile as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His face looked mystical against the blue lighting. Ami looked down at her lap and noticed his hand resting against his knee. Before she could stop herself, her own hand reached over and rested over his. He looked over at her again, letting his hand turn and lace through hers. She looked back at her friends as he ran his warm thumb over her cold hand. Mina's head was now resting against Duo's shoulder and he had put out his lighter, settling on pulling Mina closer and rocking them both back and forth.

Raye and Wufei had their hands clasped on the table and Wufei would bring hers to his mouth every once in a while when he thought no one was looking and would kiss her knuckles. Even something seemed to be going on with Heero and Serena who would send each other secretive looks and smiles so Ami supposed that there was something going on under the table that they didn't want anyone to know about. The only two who weren't sharing the moment were Lita and Trowa. Well, Lita was trying but Trowa was only sitting there with his concentration only on the stage. A frown tugged at Ami's face as Lita finally gave up trying to gain Trowa's attention and focused on the Hotaru.

"He'll come around." Quatre whispered and Ami glanced over at him and sighed just as the song ended. Hotaru smiled as she received a standing ovation. The lights returned to normal and the spell that had been cast seemed to break. Heero went back to being his unemotional self, Raye pulled her hands from Wufei's, Duo removed his arm from Mina's shoulder, much to her chagrin, and Quatre sent her a look before she pulled her hand away from his.

The third and last song was a rock rendition of "Overprotected" by Britney Spears that made the crowd go back to dancing crazily. Ami wanted everything to go back to how it had been but the magic seemed to be over for the evening. When that song ended they floated off stage, Hotaru giving a curtsy as she went and everyone started talking excitedly.

"She looked so quiet but she really is quite good." Mina said and Serena nodded in agreement.

"Think they'll win?" Trowa asked and Ami shrugged.

"Well, they were definitely talented." Raye said.

"You really think so?" An excited voice said and they all looked up to see Hotaru, glowing red from adrenaline and the compliment.

"Oh, of coarse." Mina said grabbing the younger girl's hand. Hotaru grinned.

"I suppose we'll see tomorrow." Hotaru said and Ami frowned.

"Why not tonight?" She asked and Hotaru sent her a mischievous smile.

"The guys from Mediocre Vice invited us to a party and we're about to leave. I just came out to see if you wanted to go too."

"I don't know." Ami said and Hotaru's lips tugged downward.

"Please. No one believes me when I say I'm friends with you. You have to come. Please Ami, please." Ami blushed at the curious looks her friends were sending her.

"Why would they not believe that you were friends with Ami?" Serena asked, vocalizing the question they all had.

"'Cause she's pretty much a legend at Albert Einstein, that's the school I go to. Ami went there before too but now everyone knows the stories." Ami felt a small amount of panic rise in her chest as the curiosity of all her friends piqued. She could tell by the way that they all sat up in their seats.

"Which stories?" Duo asked, leaning forward on the table.

"She camefreshman year a well, geek, sorry Ami but that's what everyone says, but got asked to the Spring Fling and prom by the most popular guy in school. Everyone says she's a witch and put a love spell on him but I think that's just stupid, no one's really seen a picture of you to see what a babe you are Ami. But then on Halloween you completely dumped him!" Hotaru said her violet eyes glowing. Ami took a nervous gulp as she tried to calm her hammering nerves.

It was so surreal that Hotaru could casually mention that evening in the midst of her new friends with no knowledge of the emotional baggage it carried. Of course she didn't know. Hotaru had to be in the eighth grade. The big rumors, to her knowledge, didn't spread down to them.

"Wow. I didn't know you were such a celebrity around here." Duo said looking over at Ami. "And to think, you've been holding out on us about your secret, wild life here." He said and Ami tried to smile but it didn't go far.

"It's really not that fascinating, trust me."

"How can you say that?" Hotaru said grasping Ami's hand. "Please say you'll come. Just for a little while. A minute. Just so everyone will see you." Ami let out a sigh and looked at her friends.

"Sounds like fun to me." Mina said and pretty much everyone else had the same consensus, nodding and smiling back at her.

"Oh, alright. Where is this party anyways?" Ami asked and Hotaru's grin widened.

"Oh, it's not that far. It's at this old place on the way out to Big Sur. Hey maybe you've heard of it, it's called Prospector's Manor." Hotaru said and in that moment Ami felt all the blood drain from her head and her panic double. 'I can't go back there!' Ami's brain yelled but she couldn't get her lips to cooperate and agree. "You know it don't you?"

Ami nodded dumbly and Hotaru's grip on her hand tightened along with the ball of panic around Ami's heart. "Good. Now let's get going." She tried to pull Ami to her feet but her legs suddenly felt like lead.

"I-I"

"Don't remember exactly how to get there? Oh, don't worry, I can ride with you. I know the way." The other's began standing, expressing their excitement but Ami's stomach suddenly felt like it couldn't hold down the rich food they had eaten at dinner. A familiar cold began to creep over her skin.

"Are you alright Ami?" Quatre asked when Hotaru had gotten Ami to stand then went to get her things backstage.

"I can't go back there Quatre." She whispered and he frowned, turning to face her.

"Why not?" He asked curiously but she just shook her head.

"I can't, please, I don't want to. _I can't_." She said this time with a frightening amount of desperation clinging to her voice. Her blue eyes shined with nearly shed tears and Quatre sighed. He slid his arm through hers as the others headed towards the door, following Hotaru who had returned with a jacket and a purse. "He was there Quatre please." Ami hissed.

"Who is _he_?" Quatre asked. They stepped out into the cool air and Ami shivered.

"Zach." She groaned, fear replacing desperation in her voice. Quatre stopped walking, letting their friends walk on ahead of them.

"But he's not there now." He said trying reason but Ami shook her head, grabbing his hand.

"He's always there." She said and Quatre frowned as another shiver ripped through her. It wasn't that cold so it more then shocked him when he realized that it was fear that had her shaking. A wildness he'd never seen before reflected back at him as she stared into his eyes. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had seen that panicked look once before and it had scared him then, when they were back in his room last week, as much as it was scaring him now.

"It was him." He said as her clutch on his hands tightened. "He was the one who hurt you." He stated as his eyes flashed. An anger spread through him that reminded him frighteningly like the one and only time he dared to use the Zero System.

He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his car keys and tossed them to Wufei who caught them effortlessly.

"We'll meet you back at the hotel later." He said in a tone, not unlike the one his father used. The one that left no room for argument. Hotaru looked like she wanted to protest but Mina placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Gees." Duo said then he turned to look down at Hotaru. "Well, are we still going? We may not be Ami but we're her friends and that should count for something, right?" Hotaru let out a small laugh as her cheeks tingled pink.

"Yes it does." She said. "But what about Ami? I didn't mean to make her upset."

"She'll be fine, don't you worry." Serena said and Hotaru looked over at her.

"Was that guy her new boyfriend or something?" Mina giggled.

"If I have any say in it, he is. Now let's get going." She said, ignoring Trowa who was staring after the two as they walked away from the lit parking lot.

"They'll be fine. Just trust Quatre like you used to, okay?" Lita said placing a hand on his shoulder. He flashed her a glare that reminded her of the conversation she had overheard but she took a deep breath and kept her solid resolve. "I really think she needs him right now. She'll come to you when she's ready." Trowa let out a sigh as he turned to look at her then down.

"I guess." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek then opened the car door for her. Lita blushed at the gesture as she climbed in. Mina sent her a wink and the brunette reddened even more.

Wufei got into the driver's seat and Hotaru sat next to him so that she could give directions, something he didn't take too kindly to.

"So, what's up with this manor place anyways? Why's it so special?" Duo asked, breaking the stiff silence that set in after they'd been on the road for a while. They were now out of the downtown area. Hotaru paused from giving directions to Wufei and turned around to look at him.

"I don't know, the place is kind of creepy and people used to think it was haunted so they normally don't throw parties there unless it's going to be an especially big thing. Mainly like holidays and stuff. But the driveway is cool. Sometimes guys race out there." Hotaru said as she pointed to a small side road that would've been ignored had she not pointed it out to him. "It's right this way." She said as Wufei turned onto it, sending a weary look in the rearview mirror to Heero, who nodded back at him.

* * *

Quatre watched cautiously as Ami wadded out into the ocean, her white peasant skirt gathered in her hands as she went. They had said little of anything since they left their friends and he felt that it should be her to initiate any conversation so he just followed her silently as they walked down to the beach. She had simply taken off her shoes, pulled her long skirt to her knees and walked out into the cold water. He shivered just thinking about the temperature as a wave reached forwards and crashed at her feet, the bottom of her skirt was skimmed with the water and she sighed. 

"This was my favorite place in the whole city." She said, still looking out at the ocean and the moon that was reflecting off of it. "Sometimes I would just come here and sit when I needed to think and no one would ever bother me."

"Ami-" He started to say but she turned around, the wind playing with her bangs. She held one finger to her smiling lips.

"Don't say anything Quatre. Not yet." She turned around and walked back to him, stepping over the pulling current until she was in front of him. Her skirt dropped backagainst her legs, blowing slightly in the breezeand she stepped into his awaiting arms, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Ami you're going to have to talk about it." He said and she nodded, resting her head against his chest as she let out a long, shaking breath.

"I know." She pulled away, her hands traveling to cup his face. "I'm just a little scared to." He sent her an encouraging smile as he pulled her hands from his face and held them tight in his own.

"Don't be." He said and she looked down. He ran his hands over her arms, trying to warm the goose bumps away and looked down when his fingers grazed her wrists. Ami looked down as well as he quickly flipped her arms over. He frowned as his fingers ran over the two scars on her wrists. When she saw what he was looking at she quickly snatched her arms away, her eyes widening as his did. "Ami, what were those?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said hastily as she backed away, her hands hidden behind her back.

"They didn't look like nothing to me, Ami, they looked like scars and they looked pretty deliberate." He said taking a step forward.

"Quatre don't." She said as he took another. "It's nothing."

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" He said not listening to her. "Because of him."

"No, I didn't. It was an accident I didn't mean-"

"What could he have done to you that would make you do something like that to yourself?" He all but yelled, then he stopped walking. His whole face registered shock as a tear fell from Ami's eyes and she collapsed to the sandy ground, hugging her middle as sobs racked her body.

Cold swept through his veins as he looked down at Ami's weeping frame. His fists clinched tightly so that he could feel the skin give a little. How could this be? His breath came in long, slow intakes, the exact opposite of the short, rapid gasps of air that Ami was taking in as she hid her face in her hands. He just couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Though it explained a lot of the mysteries that surrounded her, he couldn't believe that something like that could happen to Ami.

"I'm sorry Quatre." Ami said as she stood up on weak legs, her head shaking as the last of her tears streaked down her face. "I'm sorry." She turned and ran down the beach, away from him and everything else. Quatre stood watching Ami leave as she became a ghost of white against the otherwise black landscape. 'What are you doing? Go!' A part of his brain yelled at him but he couldn't get his feet or legs to agree to the message so he remained where he was, watching as she disappeared, letting the angry ocean breeze whip at him.

He didn't move until fifteen minutes later when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Quat it's Serena. Hotaru wasn't feeling well and blacked out. We're headed for a friend of hers. I've got the address so you and Ami can meet us there." Serena read off the address and Quatre said that he'd be there then hung up and went to find a cab.

* * *

Ami pounded on the door with one hand and rang the doorbell with the other as the last of her sadness fell down her face. The blurry 'Welcome' sign before her tilted to the side as the door was suddenly pulled open and a panicked looking Setsuna looked down at her. "Ami, what are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked, opening the door all the way and frowning. She quickly pulled Ami into a much needed hug, looking not at all like she was getting ready for bed. Her long emerald hair was actually let down, stopping at her legs and she was wearing white jeans and a candy apple red tunic that showed off her graceful neckline. If anything she looked like she was going on a date. Ami pulled away from her embrace and sniffed. 

"I'm sorry Setsuna, I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll go." She was backing away but Setsuna stepped out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Ami you're not interrupting anything. Come in, I'll make you some tea." Ami relucantly followed her in and looked around her psychiatrist's moderate sized house. It looked new, taken care of and clean. Just like her mother's old apartment when she lived in San Francisco. All the furniture looked barely used, neat, and stylish. "Come this way. I was just going to make some for myself."

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Ami asked and Setsuna sent her a kind smile as they arrived in the equally as organized kitchen. A kettle of water was already boiling on the stove.

"Not at all. In fact I just got a call about another of my patients. I'm afraid I'm Miss Popularity tonight." Setsuna laughed at her own joke as she pulled two teacups from a cabinet. "Please take a seat and tell me what has you all the way in Carmel knocking at my door at one o'clock in the morning." Ami blushed as the woman poured some steaming water into the cups then placed a teabag in each.

"I brought my friends here and I think it may have been a mistake." Ami said, nodding gratefully as the hot tea was sat in front of her. She stirred with the bag then took a quick sip.

"Really?" Setsuna said, sitting across from her, slipping effortlessly into psychologist mode. "Why?"

"Because one of them knows everything now." Setsuna's eyebrows shot up and she sat her cup down in a soft clank.

"Wow. Well, that's definitely a gigantic step in the right direction." She said and Ami sighed.

"I didn't tell him, he just kind of figured it out on his own." Ami said and Setsuna placed her hands around her warm cup.

"Was it Quatre?" She asked and Ami nodded. "How do you feel about him knowing?" Ami shrugged.

"I don't know. I wish he still didn't. I'm quite sure he hates me now. I mean I'd hate me if I were him."

"What makes you think that?" Setsuna asked and Ami shrugged again.

"I just do. You didn't see the look on his face when he figured it out. Like I was some kind of pathetic bug or something. I ran off before he could say anything though."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Ami. He was shocked I'm sure but I don't think he hates you." Setsuna said laying a hand on Ami's.

"_They_ hated me when I tried to tell them." Ami said looking up. "They didn't believe a word I said. What if my new friends are just like them?" Setsuna clasped Ami's hand.

"They won't be. You've got to learn how to trust again. It's going to be hard but you've got to realize that Zach and his friends weren't _your_ true friends. They never were." Ami bit her lip as she looked down at her cup, the rising steam burning her eyes.

"How do you know, Setsuna?"

"Because I saw the look on your face after only spending one week with them. It was the happiest I had ever seen you. I think you know your heart Ami. You've just got to stop using your brain on this one. Not saying that your brain isn't correct because there's about a million standardized test questions that could prove the otherwise but in this situation, over thinking isn't a good thing." A half laugh escaped Ami's lips as Setsuna stood.

"Where are you going?" Ami asked and Setsuna sent her a smile.

"I think it's time for you to see the tapes, the ones we took from your room after you left for the Group in San Diego." Ami's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked, standing. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes I do. I just want you to see that you're not the same girl. I don't think the girl who's standing in my kitchen now would even recognize the girl from those tapes." Setsuna led Ami down into her basement where a small screening room sat. Ami took a seat on one of the beige, overstuffed couches as Setsuna went into another room. The lights dimmed and the screen came to life right as the doorbell rang. "That should be my other patient. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Setsuna said and Ami nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest. She stared at the screen as an old Ami with long navy blue hair that cascaded down her back came into focus on the screen, giggling and a little red in the face, standing in front of a pool that was in Zach's backyard.

"Hello everyone, I am Ami Mizuno-Anderson and I'm-"

"Wait, what about me?" The male voice belonging to who was operating the camera asked. Ami felt her stomach felt her stomach flop as her onscreen self giggled again.

"Oh, and that's Zachary but he's not important." She said waving him away as an afterthought.

"What was that?" The camera was quickly sat down on a patio chair and the onscreen Ami screamed. A pair of feet ran across the screen then there was another scream as Ami and a young man with long blond hair went careening into the pool.

"How dare you." Old Ami mocked when she sputtered from the water. Zach popped up laughing as he grabbed Ami in a playful headlock.

"That will teach you to say I'm not important!" He said as she struggled to be let free. "And this is our Kick Ass Summer!" He said before pulling them both under.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place? I doesn't even look like anyone's home." Duo said as they all pulled up outside of a one story gray stone home that was in a nice neighborhood that looked over the valley Carmel sat in. 

"For the millionth time Duo, we don't know. We're not exactly natives here." Wufei said as he killed the engine.

"Well I guess we'll find out the hard way. Come on." Mina said as she opened the door and got out, holding the door open for Duo, who had volunteered to carry Hotaru.

"Do you think Ami and Quatre are here yet?" Lita asked as they all shut their doors and Wufei sat the alarm, awaking a dog from next door that started barking at them. "Maybe we should call them first."

"No time. We've got to make sure that she's okay first. She still looks a little pale to me." Mina hopped up on the porch and rang the doorbell before looking back at the smaller girl. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she will be." Serena said smoothing back some of Hotaru's bangs with her hand. A tranquil look came over the restless girl's features.

A blue cab pulled up in the driveway and Quatre climbed out, handing the driver money before he backed out. Trowa frowned when no one else got out.

"Where is Ami?" He demanded as the door was pulled open.

"There you are, I was wondering if my directions hadn't been clear enough. Come in." A woman with long green hair said as she held the door open for them, her garnet eyes focused on the small girl in Duo's arms.

"Thank you for helping us. We didn't know what to do and your phone number was the only one we found in her cell phone." Serena said and the woman smiled.

"Don't mention it. Come, we'll can place her in the guestroom, we'll be right back. Please make yourselves at home." She said beckoning to Duo. He followed her, Mina trailing behind them anyway.

"Where is she?" Trowa said once the small group was gone. All attention focused on Quatre as he looked down at his hands.

"I don't know." He said and Trowa's jaw clenched.

"You don't know? How do you loose a sixteen year old girl?" He all but shouted. Lita looked around, placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder.

"Trowa it's ok, Ami's from here, she'll be fine. She probably just ran into some old friends or something. She'll call us as soon as she can, you'll see." Trowa sent her a glare that made her remove her hand then looked back at Quatre.

"It was an accident." Quatre said and Trowa shook his head.

"I just can't believe I trusted you." He said and Quatre's eyes flashed.

"I can't believe you're acting like this." He said back and Trowa let out a harsh laugh.

"I have a right to act like this. What'd you do to her? Just tell her the truth, that she's just the rebound from Dorothy. Some sick play on her feelings. You know, this is my fault. I should've stopped this before, before it got this far. I mean we all know how you can be sometimes." Quatre's fists balled at his sides.

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you two?" Wufei asked stepping between them.

"Good question. You'll wake up Hotaru with this much tension." Duo said walking back into the room with Mina and Setsuna in tow.

"I called her parents to tell them not to worry. Thank you for your help." She said offering a calming smile. "Would you all like some tea? I just make a fresh pot."

"Oh, we should be going back to our hotel." Raye said. "But thank you for the offer…Ms."

"Dr. Meiou, I'm Hotaru's psychiatrist." He said and the group tried to hide their shock, forgetting their previous argues. Setsuna looked around the group and their stunned face as a roll of thunder echoed. "So you are staying in town then? And you know how to get back to your accommodations?"

Mina blushed, being the first to snap out of her wonderings as to why Hotaru would need a psychiatrist. "Well, not really. One of our friends, the one who knows her way around here, has gone missing it seems but-"

"Then why not stay here until you get in contact with her then? I really have a lot of tea and it'd be a shame to waste it." She said and the group looked around. Serena eyed Raye who nodded.

"Alright then. But only until we get in touch with her." She said and Setsuna smiled.

"Right this way then." She said motioning towards the kitchen.

"So, will Hotaru be alright Dr. Meiou?" Lita asked as they all stood around a green marble counter. Setsuna grabbed cups from the cabinet and sat one before each of them.

"She'll be a little tired for a while but she will be fine with bed rest. This isn't exactly the first time this has happened. So are you friends of Hotaru's?" She asked.

"No."

"We're more like associates." Raye interrupted Wufei as she elbowed him in the stomach. "We just met her tonight. She invited us to a party and a few minutes after we got there she took a sip of something in a red cup then just collapsed."

Setsuna nodded. "She overtires herself sometimes. Like a car overheats. She just doesn't know her physical boundaries yet. Her father had her cooped up so long that now that she's got a little more freedom, she doesn't know what to do with herself so she tries to do everything at once." She said as a fond smile came across her face.

"Is that why you're treating her?" Mina asked and the woman sighed.

"It's part of the reason. Her mother passed away three years ago, and I've been seeing her since then."

"So she's still grieving? Why doesn't the silly girl just get over it already?" Wufei spat out and Raye sent him a glare that he shrugged off. Setsuna held in her smile.

"That's precisely the thing we've spent the last three years trying to find out. Why is it that some of us can easily move on from things like that while others struggle with it for years, maybe even never fully recover from it? Hotaru is a very sweet girl but she just needs a little help, that's what I'm here for." Setsuna said and Serena smiled.

"It sounds like a good job, helping people." Setsuna nodded.

"It is a very fulfilling job but just like every other occupation there are downfalls. People who can't be helped or don't want to be, not even with the help of proper medicines. Relapses. Prescribing the wrong medications. There are risks and complications just like a regular doctor or surgeon. Speaking of which, I need to go check on someone. I'll be right back. The phone is over there if you need to get in contact with your friend." She said before disappearing from a door that led down some stairs.

"I'm never going to be a psychiatrist." Duo said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank God. I pity the person who goes to Maxwell for psychiatric advice." Duo just smiled.

"Damn straight."

"Well, Ami's not picking up. No big surprise there." Lita said as she folded her phone. "So what should we do? Risk trying to get back to the hotel?"

"She could be there waiting for us." Serena said and Mina nodded.

"Or she could be out wondering the streets." Trowa shot, not looking at Quatre who had had his head down the whole time.

"Please, can we not start this over again? Ami's familiar with what's around here. She's fine ok? Better off then we are." Raye said letting out a huff to hide the ball of fear that had settled in her own stomach.

"I guess we could ask Ms. Meiou if she could give us directions there. Given that she knows where it is." Serena said looking around hopefully.

"I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep. I don't care how we get there." Wufei said looking down at his watch. "It's nearly one forty-five already."

"I'll go ask her." Quatre said pushing away from the group without looking at any of them or touching his tea.

"He's really upset." Mina said watching as her cousin disappeared down the stairs. "Maybe you should talk to him. I think he's really sorry." Mina said looking at Trowa but he just looked out the kitchen window as another low roll of thunder echoed over the hills.

"Oh no, not rain. Not now!" Serena said as she rushed to the window and pushed aside the Venetian blinds.

"Well this certainly makes a little more interesting." Raye said as she took another sip of her tea. "Wherever Ami is, I hope she's dry."

* * *

"Thank you Setsuna." Ami said as the woman walked into the room. "It really helped." 

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to see how different you were then compared to now." Setsuna said as she left for the other room to stop the tape.

"My friends now are so different." Ami said as the images stopped and the lights came on again.

"Indeed they are." She said. "Oh, it looks like there's something wrong with the tape. I'll be out in just a moment, the film wound wrong." Ami let out a sigh as she pulled herself up and stretched her arms over her head, only to jump when she heard hurried footsteps leading down the stairs. She whipped around in time to see a familiar figure come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes widened as Quatre stared at her for a second before he had crossed the room and stopped in front of her.

"Quatre I'm sorry I ran." She said as he looked down at her, his blue-green eyes flicking over her face in careful precision. He let out a sigh then grabbed her waist, keeping her in place, and leaned closer, smirking at her sharp intake of breath, until his lips rested against hers in a feathery kiss. Ami's eyes trailed down to his lightly parted lips when he pulled away and she rocked up on her tip toes and caught his mouth in a more demanding kiss, her hands wrapping around his head to keep him in place. His arms clung tighter to her waist, his fingers tickling the revealed skin where her shirt had risen, as he lowered his head to deepen the kiss. Ami's stomach fluttered as she skimmed a hand through his hair, willing the fire that the kiss was building to dissipate. His firm lips continued to assault hers as he pulled her to him until she felt every dip and curve of her body pressed against some part of his. When she closed her eyes she was met by a pair of piercing green eyes and she panicked. A deep groan of protest escaped Quatre's throat when Ami pushed away from him, taking in gulps of air.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gazed her at, concern watering his eyes. Ami shook her head, resting her hand against her chest.

"Don't be." She said and he stepped closer again.

"I'm sorry I left when you needed me most." He said as Ami's eyes drooped and she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him and listening to his rapid heartbeat as she attempted to calm her own.

"And I'm sorry to interrupt you two." A voice said and they both looked over to see Setsuna looking at them, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. "I told you he didn't hate you Ami." She said as they both blushed, pulling away from each other.

"I take it you know Setsuna then?" Ami said as she pulled her shirt back over her stomach. "Setsuna, this is Quatre."

"We've met." Setsuna said. "Same goes for the rest of your friends. They're upstairs waiting now."

"Oh no. I can't be caught here." Ami said looking between Quatre and Setsuna.

"Got it covered. Follow me, Quatre back upstairs you go." Setsuna said. Ami sent a sidelong glance at Quatre then followed her psychiatrist who batted a hand at him.

"Go now, you'll have plenty of time to gaze longingly at her later." Quatre blushed even more but went up the stairs anyway.

"So?" Lita asked once he got to the top, trying to hide the relieved and giddy smile from his face.

"So what?" He asked back and Lita sighed.

"What'd she say? Does she know how to get there?" Quatre frowned in confusion then nodded.

"Oh, yes, she said she knows the way." He said and the group sighed.

"Great. That marks off getting home, now all we have to do is find Ami." Mina said right as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Setsuna said, stepping into the kitchen. She passed into the foyer and opened the door as another crash of thunder rumbled the house. "Oh dear." Setsuna said and the group looked at each other then jumped up and raced to the door as lightening lit up the sky to present a soaked Ami, rain running off the roof around the porch.

"I'm sorry but I think my friends may be here." Ami said, shivering slightly.

"Oh my, come in." Setsuna said, winking at her as she walked in.

"Ami, oh my goodness, you're soaked to the bone." Lita said as she and the rest of the girls began fussing over her.

"I'll go get you some towels." Setsuna offered as she hurried towards the hall.

"Where were you?" Raye asked and Ami blushed.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I acted a bit rash with Quatre and ran off. He came after me but I hid so that he couldn't find me. He did send me the directions to the house to my phone and I was on the way when it started raining. I'm sorry to have worried you all. I was being inconsiderate and selfish." Ami said and Mina smiled.

"Lover's spat already? Gees you two." She said shaking her head as Setsuna returned with her arms loaded with towels.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said and the girls set to wrapping them around her.

"Is Hotaru alright?" Ami asked and the woman nodded.

"She will be. But let's focus on you now, there's no way you're going back out there in this. You'll catch pneumonia. You all can stay here over night. I've got plenty of room and food."

"We wouldn't want to burden you. You've already done so much." Mina said but Setsuna just shook her head.

"It'd be no burden at all. Think of it as a thank you for helping Hotaru." The group looked around, finally settling on Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.

"Oh alright." Wufei said. "But don't blame me when you end up chopped into pieces in a field somewhere." He said and the girls squealed.

"Thank you so much Ms. Meiou." Serena said and she just smiled.

"Thank me later, right now how about we get you changed into something dry, hm?" She guided Ami down the hall, humming to herself.

"Thank you so much Setsuna." Ami said and she laughed.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and this will be charged in this months bill you know?" She said and both women chuckled as they disappeared into a room.

* * *

Alright that's all for now. I know, that long wait for this, but I'm a perfectionist and wrote this chapter twice, completely different and couldn't decide which I liked better. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. See you next week with chapter 10! Love and all things Jesse. Peaces! 


	10. Welcome Home

Hey, here I am with chapter 10 of Second Chance. I've yet again rewrote the whole chapter again. What can I say? Everything has to mesh well or it doesn't come out. Anyway, summer sucks. Bring on college! Don't own SM or GW or any names, companies, products, places or things that sound familiar. Don't sue just review. C-ya!

* * *

"Wake up, we're almost there." A voice said and Ami blinked as consciousness slowly began to return to her psyche. Gradually the blur in front of her began to take the form of Lita's face, leaning back from the passenger seat. The gentle sway of the car and the beat of wind coming in from a rolled down window greeted her as the rest of her senses finally kicked in. She let out a yawn, noticing a pair of sunglasses slopping forward on her nose, threatening to fall off her face all together. "Come on don't make me come back there." Lita said with a laugh as she turned back around in her seat. 

Ami finally lifted her head up only to see a face framed with blond hair only a few inches from her own. 'Quatre?' Confusion was the only thing registering in her head for a few seconds before she became aware of the arm that was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to the owner of said arm and her head rested on the shoulder attached to that arm. Ami looked back to the face as one blue eye peeked open, closely followed by another. They widened then the whole face relaxed as the arms, now Ami could see that there were two, tightened around her.

"Sleep well?" Ami nodded as another yawn swelled in her throat, making her eyes water.

"My legs are a little cramped." She yawned out and looked down to see that she had been indeed, curled into a ball while leaning against Quatre, who was sitting in the seat normally. A smirk played on his face as one of his arms let go of her waist to reach up and push the sunglasses up on her nose before trailing around her face until his thumb caressed her chin lightly, making goose bumps erupt on her skin. A blush lit her cheeks as her breath caught and his smirk widened.

"Hm." He said before looking around. "Well, you'll get your chance to stretch them soon enough, we're about there now." Ami stopped staring at him long enough to look out the window at the familiar scenery of Newport. Thankful for the sunglasses, Ami let out a groan.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearly two." Trowa said from the driver's seat. Another groan escaped Ami's lips as the morning came back to her. After spending the night at Setsuna's housethe guys, well Heero and Wufei, had woken everyone up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, claiming that they had something important to do and that they had to leave immediately. In a sleepy haze they had gone back to the hotel, packed, changed, and checked out. Ami had to cancel her breakfast appointment with her father, who had promptly asked to speak with Lita. They were still planning out the Golden Locks Benefit when, after grabbing a bite to eat on the road, Ami drifted off to sleep. Only she didn't exactly remember being curled up next to Quatre when she fell asleep. She had sat by him, as Trowa had volunteered to drive since Quatre had driven on the way there, but she hadn't been just close enough to see the way the sunlight played off his slightly upturned nose. Or to feel the rhythmic intake and exhale of breath as his eyes swept the view that the windows provided.

Ami's eyes darted across his profile, drinking him in like water; from his rumpled hair that tickled across his forehead with the gust of the breeze to his slightly parted lips. A playful thought crossed her mind as she remembered the kiss she had given them yesterday. The brazen kiss that had both racked her nervous system and left a small tingle on her lips. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried it again?' Tickled her mind and she blushed, quickly looking away and trying not to focus on Quatre's hand, that was now moving around her back in the most addictive, soothing circles. He was driving her crazy without even knowing it. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken that last pill…'

"Oh, I love this song." Lita said learning forward to turn the radio up until the Green Day song_ When September Ends_ resounded around the car. Ami let her head fall back on Quatre's shoulder as she looked forward, letting sleep tug at her mind again. She watched curiously as Lita's hand reached over and rested over Trowa's on the gear shift. Her soon-to-be step brother looked over at Lita, who was gazing out of the window, seemingly innocent to the whole act, then looked back in front of him again. Ami smiled then looked back at Quatre who had missed the whole exchange. He looked down at her and she took her sunglasses off and put them on him instead.

"How do I look?" He asked and she yawned again, burying her face in his neck, basking in the familiar scent that lingered there. He stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Adorable." She sighed. He frowned, taking the sunglasses off and pushing them up in her hair.

"Well then I can't wear them. I can't walk around looking adorable." He said indignantly. Ami rolled her eyes as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh yes. We wouldn't want that now would we?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll loose my street cred." He stated and Ami wrinkled her nose.

"What street cred? You're Quatre Winner. I doubt you've been out on the street without Rashid or some other bodyguard around you." Ami said and Quatre frowned as a laugh came from of all the people in the car, Trowa as he pulled up to Lita's house. Ami nodded in satisfaction as she pulled herself away from Quatre and opened the door.

"Well this certainly was a memorable trip." Lita said as she got out of the car and stretched. "But I must admit I am glad to be home. I wonder if Mina's dropped off Duo yet." Trowa went to the back of the car to get Lita's bag from the luggage compartment.

The Maxwell residence was as grand as the rest of group's houses and sat in a gated community that Trowa had to have the code to enter. The two story, white wash, modern style sat on a lush green yard where two guys were busy cutting the grass without shirts on. The Pacific Ocean gleaming in the distance. Lita removed her sunglasses and smirked. "Only in the O.C. I bet mom and dad should be getting home from church soon. They always stay so long after to talk to everyone." She said with a sigh as they started up the walk to the house, Trowa following them with Lita's bag. In her experience with them, Ami had discovered that the Maxwell's were very kind people. Solo was the priest of a huge church that a lot of high profile Silicon valley CEO's, old money types, and even a few celebrities attended, while Helene ran the bible study groups and helped maintain the business aspect of the congregation.

"He seems a lot calmer this morning then he was last night." Ami whispered to Lita as Trowa hurried passed them.

"Yea, no kidding. Maybe it has to do with whatever the guystalked about last night before they went to sleep." Lita said and Ami nodded, blushing as one of the lawn guys paused to watch them as they passed.

"Perhaps."

"Hey, your dad and I got just about everything for the Golden Locks benefit planned out now. It's going to be better then ever this year. Your dad is really cool." Ami nodded as Trowa walked passed them again, Lita's bag now settled at the door. "We'll probably get a lot for his paintings. Especially since he'll be there too."

The door opened and one of the maids grabbed Lita's bag as they arrived at the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ami said and Lita smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"You bet. Oh yea, and ask your mom if you can stop by Raye's on the way home after swim practice." Lita looked around to where the gardeners had gone back to tending to the lawn then dropped her voice low. "We're having a scout meeting, we always have them after school but with Serena always in detention, Mina and Raye doing their sports, Darien's volunteer work at the hospital and me always trying to pull Duo away from girls we always end up having it later." Ami nodded, smiling at the thought.

"I'm sure I can come."

"Great. Oh, and bring ear plugs. Serena and Raye like to yell a lot." They bid each other farewell then Ami walked back to the car.

"Time to get you home." Quatre said, he was back in the driver's seat again and Trowa was sitting next to him. Ami climbed into the back and tuned out the boys light but somewhat forced conversation as she gazed out of the window. As soon as she got home Ami was going to take a long shower then a long nap by the pool, perhaps taking a book to read in case she woke up before the sunset.

The laziness of March and the promise of long summer days and longer summer nights were starting to take its toll on her and there were still three months of school left. 'I've really got to try to focus on school more, especially since I'll be adding one more extra curricular activity to my schedule. And who knows when they'll be an attack. I've got to keep myself academically prepared for a day without study time.'

"Ami?" Trowa turned around in his seat as he opened the door. The girl in question blinked then blushed when she realized that they were home. She quickly unlatched her seatbelt then climbed out, pulling the sunglasses from her hair where Quatre had placed them, over her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride Quatre." Ami said. He pulled her bag from the back as Trowa grabbed his own as well as his laptop case.

"It was no problem at all." He said shutting the door and motioning for Ami to follow after Trowa as the tall young man headed up the walkway. "It was actually nice to forget about duties for a few days. Thank you for inviting us." Quatre said and Ami nodded, slowing down and grabbing Quatre's arm to slow him down as well until Trowa was a distance away.

"And sorry for you know, on the beach." Quatre's eyes downcast from hers for a second then he gave her an encouraging half smile. The serene aloofness that had magnetized her to Quatre when he was in the car seemed to have disappeared and Ami scratched at her arm, her whole face burning.

"We'll talk about that later. When we're both ready for it ok?" Ami nodded and looked down at her feet, the great pressure that had been pushing her posture down was removed.

"Promise." She said and he smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then headed for the door again.

"Amelia Anderson, get your little behind in here and give your Aunt Emily a hug." A woman, who looked not unlike Ami's mom wearing a white velour suit with black flip flops that matched the shirt she wore under the jacket, opened the door and a stunned Trowa stopped walking.

Ami's cheeks burned as the neighbors across the street stopped loading a white truck to look at where the screaming was coming from. Ami ducked her head shyly and the woman placed her hands on her amble hips then brushed passed Trowa, walking down to hug an embarrassed Ami.

"Is that any way to treat me after I traveled all the way from Seattle to see you? Oh and look at you. A spitting image of me at that age." She said a proud grin on her face.

"Hello Aunt Emily. I didn't know you were coming here this weekend." Ami said and the taller woman with almost midnight black hair with navy highlights, crossed her arms.

"Well of course you didn't. But we'll talk about that over a late lunch. Your mother said you weren't supposed to be back until much later." She said as she grabbed Ami's arm and tugged her passed a confused Quatre. "Oh who's the cutie with the bag? You always did go for blonds just like I did." Quatre blushed as he followed them. "Oh and you must be Trowa." She stopped briefly to look over her soon to be nephew. His eyebrows rose as he looked at Ami for an explanation. "You look just like your daddy you know, only with a far more fascinating hair style. How do you do that? Gel?"

"Oh dear, Emily," Ami's mother appeared at the door wearing the same white velour set that her sister was wearing, only her shoes and v-neck t-shirt were lavender. "please don't harass them, they're probably tired." She said sending an apologetic look to Ami.

"I'm not harassing anyone." Emily put an arm around her niece. "We were merely bonding."

"Same thing in your case. Trowa I'd like to introduce you to my sister who kindly decided to pop in for a visit. And Quatre, it's wonderful to see you as always." She added to Quatre as he finally reached the group. Emily smiled.

"My, my so it is serious, already met the parents and everything. I declare Amelia, you're getting more and more like me everyday." She said and Ami blushed again.

"Emily, Quatre is a _friend_ of _Trowa's_."

"Sure he is Kia. That's why he's carrying _Ami's _bags. But whatever, this isn't my household. I'm just a guest." She said finally leaving the group to flow back inside.

"I'm sorry you guys. I hope your trip was pleasant?" Trowa nodded and Kia reached forward and gave him a hug. "Well I'm glad you made it home safely." Trowa's cheeks tingled pink and Ami couldn't help but smile at the sight as her mother pulled away and shook her head as if to clear away the moment. "Well, I'm sure you're tired, Quatre would you like to come in? I promise I'll hold my sister off." Quatre smiled but shook his head.

"Actually I've got to be getting home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." He said and she smiled again.

"Very well, do tell your mother I said hello and thank you, she'll know what you're talking about." He nodded, placing Ami's bag down.

"I will. I'll talk to you later Trowa." He sent a look towards Ami, giving her the same message then turned and headed back to his car.

Trowa grabbed Ami's bag without saying a word and ducked inside. "You know Emily's got a point. You two are cute together." Ami's mouth gaped open as her mother let out a laugh and pulled her inside. Trowa was no where to be seen but there were sample flower arrangements, cakes, dinner settings, half picked at entrees, pictures of table centerpieces, invitations, thank you notes and fabric swatches strewn about the room.

"I know it's a mess but I was looking at my calendar and I realized that the wedding is only two months away and I panicked. I just had to call Emily because according to The Complete Idiots Guide to Wedding Planning, you're supposed to have the church booked three to four months in advance. I'm not very good at planning these types of things, you know how I am." Ami nodded as she looked around in amazement.

"Well, have you got anything accomplished?" She asked and her mother nodded.

"Oh yes. The Maxwells are going to do the service at their church and we're going to have the reception on the beach. The Winner's have this great place in Malibu and they offered to let us use it and a week's stay at their vacation home in Aruba as our wedding gift. That dear family is so generous." Ami almost laughed at the dreamy state that her normally cookie cutter mother went into. She hadn't seen her this excited in, well, ever.

"Look who I found trying to hide in the pool house." Emily marched Catherine out. She was wearing the same white velour suit with green sandals and shirt. Catherine blushed as she tried to hide her cell phone behind her back.

"Sorry." She mumbled and Kia just smiled. Ami noticed that she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to get started on our day of beauty." Emily said and Ami looked at her mom, whose cheeks stained red.

"This really isn't necessary." She said but Emily waved the thought away.

"Of course it is. How do you expect to plan a proper wedding all knotted up. Oh Ami, I've got your suit in here too."

"Actually I'm a little tired." Ami tried as the woman disappeared around the corner.

"I know. That's why a day of massaging and pampering is just what you need." She said pulling out a white suit with blue flip flops and shirt from her large bag. "Now you did wear extra small right?"

* * *

"Man, what's up with all the missions lately? I mean the doctors are the ones who told us to keep our normal lives to lessen suspicions about who we are. I hope they know that I have the SAT's to study for." Duo sat down on one of the chairs in Heero's living room and looked at the ceiling. They had the place to themselves since Heero's parents were gone to a United Earth Nations convention in Japan, who his father was an ambassador for. 

"Duo quit complaining." Wufei sent a glare in the braided ones direction. "You're beginning to give me a headache."

"Well, luckily the doctors are still decoding information and we have another week to prepare for this mission, that way we still have time to finish repairs on the mobile suits." Heero broke them up as he looked away from his laptop. Duo blinked rapidly.

"It begins in one week?" He asked, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. Heero nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Why? Hello aren't you forgetting a wonderful thing called Spring Break? It starts next week." He stated and Heero nodded.

"I'm aware of that. That's why this is going to be a good mission unless someone finds a way to screw it up." He sent Duo a glare as his rambunctious friend leaned back in his seat. His arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

"Stop being so pathetic Maxwell." Wufei said and Duo looked over at him, his legs bouncing now.

"Well so-rry if I expected to actually _break_ during Spring Break." Duo said and Quatre sighed.

"How long do they think the mission will take?" He asked and Heero closed down his computer.

"A couple of days at the very least. They've set up a safe house somewhere around L3. I've got the coordinates to program into the autopilot tracking systems." Heero said and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Of course they did. And I'm sure it's got a full servant staff and a free continental breakfast. Those _shacks_ they set up could hardly be called houses. I'd sooner be a sitting duck in my gundam, floating around space then stay in one of those flea infested places."

"Maxwell you've got no pride." Wufei yelled, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't know about you guys but I'm personally tired of his bitching. He's starting to sound like Raye after a Negaverse attack." He said and Quatre nearly snickered from the look that came over Duo's face.

"You're a really ass you know what Wu-man! I don't know how Raye can stand to listen to all your injustice rambling, let alone kiss you." A disgusted look over came Duo's face as Wufei's flamed red.

"I told you to never call me that degrading name again Maxwell." He said and Duo just grinned.

"Well from what I've heard, Raye calls you a far worse name. What was that again? Oh yea, Wuffers. That's a classic."

"Prepare to die weakling." Wufei shouted jumping up. Trowa had an amused look on his face while Quatre chuckled behind his hand and Heero ran a his through his hair.

"Regardless of what you want and don't want, we do have a mission and it is our duty to fulfill it. You can do what you like until next Sunday night, I'll be repairing my Gundam." Heero stood and walked between the dueling pair, his laptop folded in a black carrying case.

"Yuy, what the hell you can't just walk through a fight!" Wufei yelled, dropping his guard to reprimand the Perfect Solider. Duo smiled at the opportunity and before Wufei could turn around again Duo had tugged his jeans to his ankles to expose red cotton boxers with little devils all over them.

"I bet Raye got you those." Duo called as he ran after Heero. Wufei turned bright red in anger and embarrassment then pulled up his pants and ran after the braided youth.

"Now you're _really_ going to die Maxwell!"

"You know, I actually think Duo deserves it this time." Quatre said with a smirk tugging his mouth. Trowa just nodded as the two went after their comrades.

* * *

Ami turned red from holding in her laughter as the woman continued rubbing her legs and extremely ticklish feet with cooling/exfoliating scrub. It was the last treatment of the day and would've been by the far the most relaxing if she didn't get the nervy tingle to laugh every time her feet were rubbed. Catherine's nose wrinkled up as a small giggle escaped Ami's mouth. She had gone through most of the day reasonably quite. Throughout the manicures and pedicures, full body heated stone therapy and cucumber facials she had said about ten words as her mom and aunt talked about the old days. And now she was finally making a sound. Another giggle echoed around the room and Catherine flipped her head to look at her soon to be step-sister. 

"Ticklish?" Catherine asked as her own legs were being wiped off with warm towels that contrasted with the cooling effect of the scrub. Ami's cheeks crimsoned as she nodded.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." Catherine shook her head as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Not at all. Actually, this was supposed to be a sisterly bonding session and we haven't even had one conversation. So, did you have fun this weekend?" Ami nodded as the tickling stopped and a warm cloth was laid over her legs.

"Oh yes. It was nice to get away for a little while and the concert was very good. My friend played very well."

"I'm glad. You were so quiet and reserved at first. Well, you still kind of are but you're finally sticking your head out a little. And a lot as far as certain blond heirs go." Ami blushed even more as Catherine smiled. "I'm happy that you've got someone to blush about. Emily was talking all about him when she found me in the pool house. She thinks he's the cutest thing."

"Speaking of her, sorry she attacked. Had I known that she was coming I would've stayed and tried to protect you from her." Ami said and Catherine laughed.

"No one shy of God could protect me from her. Besides she's nice. I like her. She says that we're fitting for bride's maids dresses Saturday afternoon. Now they're trying to rush everything. We're wearing lilac." Ami's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Ami pushed herself up on her elbows like Catherine had, suddenly intrigued.

"Yep, lilac and cream is the color scheme they chose." Catherine stated.

"What did you do all weekend?" Catherine smiled at Ami's question.

"Practiced. The circus is going back on tour this summer and I was working on my acts. Hey, you should think about joining us." She said and Ami looked down at her manicured hands.

"Oh, I'm not really talented at anything."

"Alright, all done." Both of their masseuses said at the same time as they stood back.

"Thank you both so much." Catherine said as she sat up, pulling her towel tighter around her chest as she did. "We'll be sure to give you both big tips. That was amazing."

Ami felt her cheeks darken as she pushed herself up and held tight to her towel at the same time. As much as she liked the treatments she didn't know if she'd be coming back anytime soon. Getting completely undressed shy of a towel wasn't exactly her idea of relaxing.

"Actually," One of the masseuses said once Ami was up and her towel was tightly clenched to her. "we can think of a better payment." A feeling a dread and fear ripped through her as before her eyes the two polite ladies dressed in white transformed into one hideous creature with heating stones as hands, and green exfoliating cream covering its body. Catherine let out a gasp as Ami mentally cursed herself for having left her transformation pen in her purse, which was in the women's locker room. "Give me your energy!" It screamed as a stream of hot green stuff shot at their heads from both of its hands. Ami ducked, pulling Catherine with her and turned around to see giant, boiling holes where the muck had landed on the wall.

"It's acid!" Ami whispered. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the other side of the wall where her mother and Aunt were.

"It sounds like there's another one over there too." Catherine said, fright written across her face. "What are we going to do? Where's a Sailor Scout when you need one?" Ami bit her lip as she looked around for a place Catherine could hide so that she could get her pen and call for back up.

"You can duck but you can't hide. Now stop playing games and give me your energy!" Ami looked up and let out a scream as one black eye looked down at them and aimed an arm down at their heads again. A sinister smile spread across the monster's face. "Say goodnight."

"Not so fast scum bag! Did someone order a Sailor Scout?" The youma looked up and let out a growl as Sailor Venus stepped in the door. "This is supposed to be a place of beauty and relaxation and I won't have you tromping around, ruining innocent people's day. My name is Sailor Venus and I will punish you in the name of Venus."

"Enough chatting I have better things to do then waste my time with you." The youma said as she turned and charged the Scout of Love who easily dodged the attack.

"Ditto ugly." Venus said as she kissed her fingers. "Venus Chain Encircle!" The monster let out a scream and Venus looked at Ami and Catherine. "You two hurry and get out of here." She sent Ami a wink then turned back to the monster, who was mumbling but recovering from the weak attack.

"Come on." Ami said to Catherine, helping her hurry out of the room.

"We've got to do something." Catherine said and Ami nodded.

"Ok, you go see if you can help Mom and Emily and I'll go warn everyone and get help." Ami said and Catherine nodded and left for the other room while Ami ran down the hall towards the locker rooms. The commotion had many of the clients looking out of their rooms and a few workers running to see what the ruckus was. "Stay away, there's youma in the back rooms." A wave of screams and appalled, goo covered faces was the last thing Ami saw before she pushed through the doors into the locker room only to stop dead in her tracks.

"You don't know how long I've wished to see you wearing only a towel again Ami." Zach said, only he was wearing a grey suit that had green piping around the cape that was attached to it. He was leaning against her locker with a smug smirk on his face.

"It's true. You're one of them." Ami gasped and he nodded once.

"Actually you'll know me as General Zoicite now, but other then that, right as always Ami, or should I say Sailor Mercury." He looked up as she took an involuntary step back, clutching the towel tighter and desperately wishing she had something on under it. The look he was sending her suggested that he could see right through the terry cloth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and he pushed himself from the locker. She took another step back.

"Don't you? Isn't it the reason you came here, to get that stupid transformation pen. Ha, do you even know how to use the thing? You've never actually been Sailor Mercury in this life have you? What if you're just as confused about what to do as you are now? You know you've never really been that confident Ami." He said, now he was only five feet away and she was backed against the door, feeling for the cool metal of the door handle. "That's why your little friend, Sailor V I believe she calls herself, is going to die in that pitiful battle. She's not fairing too good right now actually."

"You're lying." She shouted and he smiled.

"You know me, I wouldn't lie to you Ami." He took another step forward. "Actually she still might have a chance at living. All of your friends in fact. All you have to do is come with me and we'll spare their lives." He said, the dark gleam reflecting in the center of his piercing green eyes. "Come with me to the Negaverse and we'll have our old lives back again. I still care for you very much and I know you care for me too Ami. I can see it in your eyes." Ami felt her eyes become heavy as a fog seemed to shroud her mind with every word. 'Don't listen to him!' She told herself as she tried to look away from his eyes.

"We can have that again. And power as well, the power to do whatever we want to do, to go where we want to go. Just you and me forever. Don't give that up Ami what we have is special." Ami gripped the door handle to keep balanced, whatever was happening was slowly taking away her brains ability to control her extremities since no matter how much she ordered them her feet wouldn't run. "I said I loved you and I meant Ami and I know you meant it too. Don't throw that away." Tears blurred him together but it didn't matter. He had already closed the distance between them in a few strides. Fear gripped her heart as his body pressed against hers. But there was no warmth there.

Ami shook her head and tried to push him away. "No, stop. You're not real, you're just an illusion. Just, a shadow puppet that's being controlled. The real Zach would never hurt me like you did. And I know he's in there somewhere, buried underneath all the hatred and evil. I'd never go with you in a million years Zoicite." Ami said and he smiled.

"I'm not real?" He said, his smirking face dipping down towards hers. Ami tried to push harder using her strength against the door but he caught her hands in one arm and crushed them together. Ami let out a cry that was instantly smothered by Zoicite's lips as he pressed his body painfully against hers. A dark panic ripped at her heart as she tried to turn her head away, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Zoicite stop, please." She said when he pulled away to kiss her neck, his hand still keeping a bone crushing grip on her wrists so that they had actually gone numb.

"Why stop now? I've already had you once Mercury. We are one. Don't fight it. Just come with me. We can rule together along with Queen Beryl." He said. His freezing cold breath prickling her skin and making goosebumbs spread over it.

"Is she the one who turned you into this monster?" Ami spat and he smirked.

"I'm no monster Ami. I just saw an opportunity I couldn't pass up and took it." A whimper escaped her mouth as his other hand easily pulled out the knot in the towel, making him pressing against her the only thing keeping it up. "And I have you to thank for the extra power." He said, his gloved finger running along her chin. "Now I've got not only the powers passed on from my past lives and the Negaverse, but also a little bit from the planet of ice." He smiled as an ice rose formed in his hand. "A rose for a rose." He smirked as he tucked the mini sculpture behind her ear. "And what have you done with your gorgeous hair? My god how are you supposed to rule with pixie hair? Oh well, your little quirky flaws are what I loved about you."

"Ami where are you?" A distant voice called. Zoicite scowled, looking left of her head to the door.

"Damn your friends have horrible timing." He looked back at her and smirked. "It looks like we'll be continuing this conversation later." With that he disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Ami stayed where she was for a second, drawing in deep breaths as her eyes swept the room to make sure he was really gone before a cry cut through her and she slid to the floor holding the front of the towel together.

"Ami? Ami is that you?" The voice sounded like it belonged to Lita. The second entrance a few feet away banged open and the tall girl ran in. A furious look was on her face as she looked around then heard the sniffle to her lower left and looked down. Her anger instantly melted as she quickly crouched next to her friend. "What happened?" She said looking down at the girl's hands.

"Hey Lita did you-oh my god." Raye said as she ran in closely followed by Mina.

"Oh Ami what happened? I was worried when you didn't come back." Mina said dabbing at her tears with one of the white towels that was piled on the side of the door.

"I'm sorry, I tried to make it back but he, I-" Ami looked down at her bruised hands. Raye frowned as she leaned forward and placed a hand over the girl's head. She closed her eyes and concentrated until a blurry picture of the previous moments appeared in her head. When she pulled away confusion marred Raye's features but she pulled the smaller girl into a hug anyway.

"What did you see?" Mina mouthed but Raye just closed her eyes again as Ami's tears finally came out.

"It's okay Ami, he's gone now." She said rubbing her back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Ami said and Raye sent her a small smile.

"We'll worry about it later. How about we get you dressed and back to your mom okay? She was frantic with worry when I left her with Serena."

* * *

"Okay, you've kept the secret long enough, spill. What'd you see?" Mina asked Raye as she, Lita, and Serena sat around the priestess as she conducted a fire reading. 

"Mina I'm trying to concentrate." Raye hissed, peeking one violet eye open.

"I know but I'm dying to know. Maybe we'll be able to help Ami now." Mina said and Raye sighed, opening her eyes and letting the fire die down to non-paranormal heights.

"Okay, I'm not entirely sure. Everything was a little confusing but what I could tell was that Zach, who now goes by the name Zoicite, and Ami used to be, well, lovers." Raye said and Serena's cheeks flamed.

"What? You mean like in the past right. Like Silver Millennium past?"

"No I mean like before Ami moved here." Raye said and Lita shook her head.

"No way. I mean this is Ami we're talking about Raye. You know the girl who blushes if you even mention the word sex." Raye nodded.

"Yea, that's what I thought too but that's what he said. And he was trying to get Ami to go with him back to the Negaverse."

"Wait. You mean they know she's not the Moon Princess and they still want her?" Raye nodded to Luna's question.

"Wait, go back to the lovers' thing. Are you sure? I mean…" Mina said and Raye let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes I'm sure Mina. I mean, he could control ice just like Sailor Mercury back in the Silver Millennium could. Unless there's a way to borrow a Sailor Scout's powers." Raye said looking at Artemis.

"Not that I know of. Intimacy is the only way to spread the power of a Sailor Scout to someone who isn't an heir." He said blushing.

"Then do you think that Ami's gotten some of Zoicite's powers as well? Assuming that they, you know…?" Lita asked and Luna sighed.

"We can only suppose that she did. How about we talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late now. We've just got to keep an extra careful eye on Ami now. She could be in grave danger if Queen Beryl is willing to let Zoicite ask her to join the Negaverse, she may not be against forcing her to join them, which could be terrible. Ami's got the power to locate every one of your weaknesses. That information in the wrong hands could be disastrous." Luna warned.

* * *

"My goodness you've had more run ins with these attacks then the Sailor Scouts themselves." Ami looked up from her bandaged hands to where her mother and aunt were making dinner. "Sure you're not one of them?" Ami could tell it was a joke but she only managed a small smile. 

"Well, it's no big shock that these things just happen to you. I tell you, when your mother here was pregnant with you all types of weird things happened." Emily said as she tossed the salad a little too hard.

"Really?" Ami asked somewhat halfheartedly and Emily nodded while her sister sighed.

"Emily, can we please not talk about that now?"

"No way, this is a part of Ami's history too. Well, you see Ami, when your mom was about three months along she came to visit me in Seattle. I wasn't expecting her, so the next day I had to go to work but I told her to stay in the house because the streets of Seattle certainly aren't a place for an expectant mother you know? Well, you know how stubborn your old mom can be. She got a strawberry-banana yogurt craving and shot out of my apartment like a bat out of hell.

"She made it to the store alright but on the way back she was in a really bad car accident. The driver of the cab she was in had a seizure and swerved into the opposite lane of traffic. They slammed head on into a delivery truck going forty-five miles an hour. When I got the call I was frantic and ran down to the hospital as quick as I could, expecting to see your mother unconscious or something. I walked into that room and there she was, eating her yogurt as if nothing in the world could bug her. The driver was in critical condition, poor thing was epileptic. But it turned out that the gate that separates the driver from the passengers had clasped over your mother at an angle that kept her safe, not even a glass cut. I tell you, it was a miracle. I still say that there was a guardian angel that looked out for you that day."

"It was just a coincidence." Ami smiled fondly at her mother who was pulling a meatloaf from the oven. "And I haven't eaten yogurt since."

"Nothing like that ever happened to my mom." Catherine said with a small smile tugging at her lips. Ami looked over at her as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She'd never actually heard any one talk about the first Mrs. Barton. The curiosity of what happened to her ebbed at Ami's subconscious. "All she did was plan social benefits and sit around the pool drinking daiquiris."

Silence reigned around the kitchen as Catherine sat back in her seat. "But then she really wasn't much of a mother. Even when Trowa was just born she had nannies and maids to do everything she didn't want to."

Ami reached over and placed a hand over Catherine's and sent her a smile. "Well, now you'll have a mom who'll brag about you, and be there when you really need her." Ami said and Catherine let out a laugh as arms wrapped around both of them.

"You got that right. I'm so proud of both of you and if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." Kia kissed both of their heads then turned back to her meatloaf. "And now if someone wants to set the table, we can have dinner."

"That smells good, please tell me that you didn't make it." Triton walked into the room, eyeing the dish.

"What if I did?" Kia asked and he smirked, patting her shoulder.

"Then it's probably not edible." Ami snickered as her mother frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Anyone with a pulse who's seen you in the kitchen knows that." Emily said taking the main course. "You can relax, I made it."

"Wait, I'm an okay cook. Right Ami?" Ami looked away from her mother, grabbing the pile of dishes that were to be set in the dining room.

"Catherine, would you mind helping me?" Ami asked and the brunette girl quickly grabbed the silverware.

"Oh ha ha Ami." Her mother called and Ami had to hide her smile. 'At least everything's somewhat normal around here.' She thought but still couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Trowa and Catherine's mom.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I finally got it out. I know, I'm a slow poke but I'm a perfectionist, you can't blame me. Things will be speeding up, don't worry. Please review. 


	11. The truth comes out, Quatre's a what?

Hey, it's me and I'm here with chapter 11 of Second Chance. You're getting interested aren't you? LoL, j/k. Anyways, don't own SM or GW. Don't sue. Review!

* * *

"Wow, you mean you got attacked _again_?" Duo asked as he looked at Ami's hands which were now only a little red instead of blue. Ami nodded, pulling her hands away with a blush. 

"Yes, well, trouble does seem to follow me around, whether it be in the form of evil or certain young men who have braided hair." Duo smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It is my middle name." He said and Lita snorted.

"That's funny I could've shown it was E-" Duo smiled as he covered his sister's mouth with his hand.

"Lita, you're such a comedian. Oh look, it's nearly time for first hour." He said sending her a stern glare before removing his hand. Lita rolled her eyes and Mina giggled. Duo stood up and Mina got up on the bench seat of the table they had been sitting at and yawned, giving the entire courtyard a view of her stomach.

"Piggy back to the Social Studies wing?" She asked casually, trying to look like it wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world. Duo just shrugged. She hopped on his back and waved. "See you in gym." Mina called as Duo wrapped his arms around her legs then started running down the hall.

"I fear for humanity. Ready to go to English? I bet Wufei's there already." Lita asked and Ami nodded, putting the book she was reading in her backpack. They stood from the table and headed for the English wing.

"Did you finish the book?" Lita nodded as she fussed with her hair. A guy going passed on a skateboard whistled and she stuck out her foot. He flew nearly three feet away on the grass looking amazed and appalled at the same time. Ami sent him an apologetic look as she kept pace with her friend.

"Yea I did at like two o'clock last night. I'm ready for that test. So did your mom say it was okay to come to Raye's after school?"

"Oh yes. My mom wasn't too happy at first because it's my Aunt Emily's last night in L.A. and she got reservations for dinner but when I explained how dire it was that Serena got tutored in math, she caved." Ami said and Lita laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Great, I'm bringing cookies."

Not surprisingly Raye was talking to Wufei outside the door when they walked up. She sent them a smile as they approached.

"Good morning Raye." Ami greeted. "Good morning Wufei."

"Ladies." Wufei nodded before he sent a look at Raye then walked inside.

"So can you make it today?" Raye asked and Ami nodded.

"I already told her I'm bringing cookies." Lita said proudly.

"Great. Try to be there around four-thirty. Even Serena should be out of detention by then. You know if colleges looked at it as an extracurricular activity Ivy Leagues would be bidding for her in two years." Ami smiled and Lita shook her head. A bell rung and people hurried around the halls to their class. "I guess I've got to get going, don't want to be late to Women in Lit, we're covering Jane Austen. I'll talk to you later." She said as she started down the hall.

"We'll see you at lunch right?" Lita asked and Raye shrugged.

"I don't know. The girl's in Hit the Mark wanted to call an emergency meeting but I'll try to make it."

"What's Hit the Mark?" Ami asked when Raye disappeared into the classroom two doors away. Lita nodded to some of their classmates as they hurried passed them into the room.

"It's our girl's only archery club. Raye wanted me to join and be co-captains with her but it interfered with a cooking class I'm taking at the Community College."

"It's nice that you get to have a normal life even with uh, other things to worry about." Ami said with a small smile tugging at her lips. She certainly had a lot of things to relearn about her friends.

"Oh yes, staying normal teenagers is important. If all we did was worry about attacks we'd go insane. That's why we try to work our meetings around other commitments we have." Lita said looking in the classroom. "Let's get inside shall we, don't want to miss this oh _so_ important test."

* * *

"Ames you'll never guess what happened." Mina said running into the locker room with a loud bang. A few of the other girls in their gym class who were still getting dressed looked up, alarmed at the sudden racket. Ami looked up from pulling on her still white tennis shoes to see her blonde friend with a gigantic smile spread across her face. 

"Hello Mina, you seem excited." She said and Mina let out a giggle before she threw her arms around Ami even though she was sitting on a bench.

"Oh I am." Ami blushed at the kiss that was placed on her cheek before Mina began fiddling with her locker combination. It opened with a loud clack and Mina grabbed her gym uniform. "Guess who just got asked to the prom?" She said and Ami blinked.

"Wow." Ami said and Mina giggled again, pulling her school uniform shirt over her head and trading it for the winter uniform cropped top instead of the sports bra that everyone else was forced to wear.

"I know, it was right after first hour. I was surprised too." She said not even straightening her hair, which was sticking every which way now. "But now I'm excited. Sophomores never get to go to prom. Well, they do but, you know it doesn't happen a lot. Relena's going to have a fit. She's the prom chairwoman this year."

"I never thought Duo would ask you." Mina looked at Ami, a frown marring her once smiling face.

"He didn't. I'm going with Andrew." She stated and Ami's eyebrows shot up. Mina pulled on her gym shorts, casting her skirt to the floor before she thrust it and her sailor like uniform shirt in her locker. "But it's fine. I like Andrew, Lita will be green." Mina thought about her words for a second then she laughed again. "With envy anyway." She added before shutting the door.

"So have you uh, told him yet?" Ami asked carefully. Mina stomped her foot into her shoes.

"Told who?"

"Duo." Mina looked up, a serious expression on her face.

"I didn't really think it was any of his business. I mean it's not like he likes me like that, you know." She said bitterness biting in her tone.

"He told you he doesn't like you?" Ami asked and Mina sighed, her shoes on so she attacked her hair instead, pulling it into a harsh ponytail.

"No, but it's apparent he doesn't. I've tried flirting with him. Followed him around like the sap that I am. It didn't work so I'm through acting like some love sick puppy. If he wants us to be friends then we'll be friends. I don't care." Ami knew she was lying but decided not to push it.

They remained in silence as Mina finally finished her hair then let out a sigh and leaned against the cool metal of the lockers. The rest of the girls were already headed out to the gym where the guys were waiting. Along with Coach Williams who was filling in as substitute.

"Ami." She said and Ami looked at her friend. "Can you promise not to tell him?" Ami nodded and Mina smiled faintly. "Thanks you're the best. You're coming tonight, right? Wouldn't want you to miss your first meeting." Ami smiled, nodding again. She was thankful that Mina had changed the subject because she couldn't bear to see the normally happy-go-lucky girl so unhappy. "Great."

"Mina can I ask you a question?" Ami asked and Mina nodded. "Yesterday. How did you come to the spa so fast?" Mina blinked then smiled, leaning forward so she could whisper and Ami would still hear.

"You see when I got home my mom was blabbing on about a mother-daughter spa day that some of her friends were having. I wasn't going to go at first because I was really tired but Artemis suggested that I go to investigate because he and Luna had been getting bad vibes from that side of town all weekend and they didn't want to bother us. I was right down the hall the whole time. But we'll talk about this more at Raye's okay?" Ami nodded as Mina drew herself up again then looked towards the door where some barked orders were coming from. "I suppose we better go before Coach Williams comes back here. I don't know how you deal with her at swim practice. Her yelling's horrible." Ami just smirked, taking Mina's outstretched hand and pulling herself up.

"That's why I spend as much time as possible with water in my ears." Mina giggled and threw an arm around her friend.

"Yay! We're corrupting you." She cried and Ami joined in her laughter.

* * *

"Ok ladies. I hope you're not exhausting yourself too much on this. We've still got after school practice to get through." Ami looked up from the leg presses she was doing in the weight room. Her calf muscles were tingling with the familiar burn of a hard workout. She had actually managed to do a hundred and sixty pounds this week. Coach Williams said that swimmers should be able to lift double their weight on their legs but that didn't seem too likely in Ami's opinion so she decided to start on arms now. 

"She's such a cow. I wanna see her come in here and lift with us." One of the juniors complained as she continued doing crunches from an inclined bench.

"Yea, and shave off her mustache." A sophomore and the room erupted in giggles.

"She's a hard ass now but it gets better. Just wait until one of us qualifies for state. She'll be writing tons of hall passes and dropping by the caf at lunch to hand out protein shakes. The whole nine yards. Last year we even convinced her to take us out to Catalina Island on her yacht." Dorothy said. She was spotting for a freshman who was doing hammer curls and turning quite red in the face. Ami's eyes connected with Dorothy's in the floor to ceiling mirrors and the blonde sent her a sympathetic smile then looked back at the freshman.

'That was strange.' Ami thought as she took a seat on a nearby bench press and let out a sigh. Dorothy had been sending her these pitying smiles all practice like she felt sorry for her or something. She'd even brought her a water bottle and held open the door to the weight room for her. 'Maybe that is why Quatre fell for her. Maybe she's really nice and compassionate and thoughtful.' She was extremely wealthy and had a body that suggested she didn't really just sit around and spend her grandfather's money like one freshman said on a day she missed practice. She was used to having servants running around and could easily direct a busy household. She was the only senior girl on the team so all the girls looked up to and respected her. Plus that meant that she was one year older then Quatre and guys always went for older women, right? She was still beautiful even with the horribly waxed eyebrows. All in all she had this deadly mysteriousness to her that apparently guys found attractive. She was the epitome of a Bond girl.

Ami looked down at her own lithe body. She was wearing an extremely large T-shirt and her gym shorts. Dorothy in the other hand was wearing some fashionable red shorts that had white piping around the short hem and a sports bra that showed off her toned arms and stomach. Ami looked pale and fragile in comparison even after working out all seventh hour.

"So are you going to prom this year?" The freshman asked Dorothy as she started her last set. The room fell silent as Dorothy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of coarse. 'Lena would skin me if I didn't." Dorothy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ami tried to focus on the bar above her as she reached up and wrapped her hands around it. There were only five pound weights on each end but the bar itself weighed enough.

"Who are you going with?" A sophomore asked and Ami's hands tightened around the bar and she pushed up using her stomach muscles. Dorothy giggled as she helped the younger girl put the weight to the side with the others.

"That my dear is a secret." She said and the girls all groaned.

"Are you all decent?" A voice called. A particularly male voice. All the younger girls shrieked as the door opened to reveal most of the guys' team, who weren't allowed in the weight room at the same time as the girls.

"What are you doing in here?" Dorothy asked and they shrugged, walking in and going to various stations around the room, looking as tired and sweaty as the girls did. Ami sat the bar on its platform above her and sat up, rolling her shoulders to dull the ache that was growing there.

"We were going to go hit the showers before we get dressed for practice and thought you might like to join us." A guy with jet black hair and brown eyes, another senior and captain of the whole team asked with a cocky grin on his face. All the freshmen giggled and Dorothy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever losers. Beat it before Coach comes back and we all get penalty laps." She said and the guys sighed and reluctantly strolled out.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." The guy said looking squarely at Dorothy. She just smirked flirtatiously.

"Yes I do remember? And it's not much." Ami blinked at her boldness as the guy, pride obviously dented, hurried out of the room.

"No way." A junior said as the room dissolved into giggles.

"Way, now let's get out of here before they decide to come back." The other girls got up from the various machines and walked out of the room talking excitedly but Ami stayed sitting where she was. Her conversation with Quatre on Saturday night ran through her head. 'It wasn't mine.' He had said.

"Then who's was it?"

* * *

Ami wasn't surprised to see Quatre waiting for her in the hall outside of the pool when she walked out. What did surprise her, however, was the kiss on the cheek he gave her. Her ears flamed red as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "What took you so long?" He asked, digging his keys out of his pockets. 

"Actually Coach wanted to know if I was interested in competing at the state finals." Ami said and Quatre stopped walking and turned around, his eyebrows raised towards his hair line.

"Really? That's certainly an honor." He said and Ami nodded, her blush still relentlessly splashed across her cheeks.

"I know. That's why I said I couldn't do it."

"But I-"

"I just won't have the time to commit to it." She cut him off and Quatre sighed, his shoulder's slacking a little before he resumed walking towards the car. Ami couldn't help noticing how hurried his footsteps were and how impatient he was acting. "You didn't have to come you know. I could've walked. I'm just going to Raye's and she lives a few blocks from here."

"It's not a bother." He said sending her a long glance from the side of his eye. "I didn't know you had joined Raye's uh, study group." Ami could've sworn he'd meant something else by it. 'I'm just being paranoid.'

"Serena asked me to come. She needs help in well, many of her classes." She said and Quatre nodded, not looking like he was buying it but was in too much of a rush to question it further. He opened the door like normal then ran to the other side of the car and climbed in. "Are you in a rush?" She asked but he missed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Kind of. My dad just called. He's making a press statement and wants the family, i.e. me, my mom and my sister Iria there. You know, to make it look like the family supports him. It's mainly for show but, you know." Ami nodded as she buckled her seatbelt. The drive was short and before two songs time could pass on the radio Quatre was pulling in front of the stairs that led to the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Thanks for the ride." She said reaching for the door but his hand rested over hers before she could grab her bags.

"I actually wanted to know if you'd like to do something Thursday night. You know, since we're off for Parent-Teacher Conferences on Friday." Ami's cheeks tingled as a smile tugged at her lips.

"You mean like date?" She asked and his face turned crimson.

"Well, if it has to be called anything I think that'd be about right." He said and Ami blinked, looking towards the stairs. Mina had just arrived and was waving to them. Ami looked back at him.

"Um, okay. That'd be fine." She said and he grinned.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven thirty." Ami nodded, fighting off her own smile.

"It's a date." She said and he nodded. They stared at each other for a second then Ami looked down and unbuckled. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She pulled her purse on her shoulder and opened the door. She turned to give him one last look only to freeze as he leaned over and placed a soft, innocent kiss on her lips that made a flutter automatically leap in her stomach.

"Alright. Wish me luck." He said with a smirk on his face as he pulled away, seemingly too preoccupied to be fazed by the kiss.

"I-uh-good luck." She got out and shut the door not even sure what she had wished him luck for.

"Oh. My. God." Mina said when Ami finally joined her at the top of the stairs. Raye was outside leaning against one of the support beams with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did I just see what I think I saw? I mean did he, did you guys-?"

"Mina stop blabbering, you're already late." Raye said and Mina looked at her.

"She just kissed Quatre!" She said pointing at her blushing friend. Raye's jaw lowered.

"She what?" Raye said as Lita ran out with Luna and Artemis on her heals.

"Who kissed whom?" She asked at once and Mina immediately turned to her. "Ami and Quatre just kissed. I saw them."

"Did you really?" Lita asked turning to Ami who looked ready to deny it.

"Did she really what?" Darien asked escorting Serena to them while she ate some powered donuts. Raye stared at her friend with a disgusted look on her face like she watching a pig eat then shook her head.

"Mina saw Ami and Quatre kissing." She said as if she hadn't been shocked by it a few second before. Darien glanced at Ami, who looked as if she wanted to die and climb into a hole. Serena sniggered, which sounded like she was choking with all the donuts that were stuffed in her mouth.

"Werwy?" She asked and Raye cringed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to finish chewing before you do that?" She barked and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whi wamb." She said and Mina giggled.

"You know she has a point about that Sere. But back to the important thing." Mina said and Luna sighed.

"Finally! We've got some really important Sailor Scout matters to discuss." She said.

"How did it feel?" Mina gushed at Ami and Lita nodded leaning forward.

"Why were we cursed with Scouts who are more interested in who's dating who then the evil force that's trying to take over the world?" Artemis asked with a sigh.

"Stop being a drama cat, Arty." Mina scolded. "But I guess we can talk about this later. But we will talk about it." She said sending Ami a meaningful look.

They all followed Raye into one of the deserted mediation rooms and sat down on the various over stuffed pillows that were placed around it. Luna and Artemis sat next to their respective owners and Raye handed tea cups and green tea around to everyone.

"Ok Ames, since this is your first meeting I guess I can explain the format of how we normally do it. Any new and urgent scout business is bought to the table first. That's only things we're positive about. Then we discuss it and former battles. Followed by theories and rumors. Then we really do study, mostly for Serena's sake."

"Hey!" Serena said indignantly. They all laughed as the blonde turned her head away from them.

"We also get together on the weekends for training because we've got to be in shape to defeat the Negatrash out there." Lita said proudly.

"Then we also practice different techniques tailored to our powers and skill levels." Mina explained and Ami nodded.

"Ok, first I guess we can talk about the battle at the spa. There General Zoicite, formally known as Zach, was revealed." Raye said, sending Ami a careful look. "I don't want to put you on the spot but since you know the most about him and you knew Jadeite, can you tell us any information you might know?" Ami blushed as all the attention in the room focused on her.

"Well, it isn't really anything that could help now but I suppose I could tell. When I lived in Carmel I knew all the, well generals is how you refer to them but I just knew them as Zach's friends. They were all really nice then one day they just weren't."

"That could've been when that witch got to them. We've deduced that they are working under an entity known as Queen Beryl." Luna said and Ami nodded.

"Za-Zoicite. He mentioned that name last night." Ami said and Lita sighed.

"We thought at first that they were Negasleeze, born and breed but now we know that they had once been normal and human. So you know what that means…"

"We cannot kill them." Serena stated. "We have to heal them."

"That rhymed." Mina said under her breath and Lita and Ami both grinned.

"Anyways, we haven't seen anymore Rainbow Crystals lately." Raye said rolling her eyes.

"With the two I have, the one that you have and the three that the Negaverse has was can deduce that there's only one left." Darien said and Ami looked at him.

"What's a Rainbow Crystal?" She asked and he reached into his pocket and pulled red and green crystals out.

"You just carry those around with you?" Serena asked and he sent her an annoyed look, putting them back.

"Well, it's the one place I know they can't get to them. But, to answer your question Ami, the crystals were taken from six different people who had been servants for the Negaverse in the past. Once the Negaverse gets the crystals out of their bodies they normally embody the form they had when they worked for them."

"Well, in one instance it was from a creature. Isn't that right Luna?" Serena said and the cat actually blushed.

"Shut up Serena." She mumbled in her British accent. All the girls giggled as Artemis and Darien sent meaningful looks to each other.

"But why are they looking for the crystals?" Ami asked looking around the group.

"Well, they think that when they've gathered all the crystals they will be able to form the Imperial Silver Crystal." Mina said.

"But we don't have to worry about that happening anytime soon. They can't even find the carrier of the seventh crystal. So we can just focus on finding the Princess now. Afterwards I'm sure she can tell us how to get it." Luna explained.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Darien I'll see you both at school." Ami said as she got out of the red sports car that Darien drove. 

"By Ami!" Serena said. Ami waved and headed up the walkway towards the house. All the lights were out so Ami reached into her purse for her key. 'I guess they're still at dinner.' It was only eight o'clock so she assumed they would be. Tension gripped her stomach when she didn't feel the small key ring that held her only way of entering the house without setting off the alarm and possibly being carried off to jail, and looked down into it. Soon she let out a sigh when she finally saw it hidden between her cell phone and lip balm. She looked up and froze when she saw a blond figure sitting on the porch with his face buried in his hands. Ami felt the blood rush through her system as a gasp escaped her lips and the guy looked up. She let out a sigh when Quatre and not Zach jumped up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry for scaring you Ami." He said and Ami waved the thought away as her heart began speeding up for an entirely different reason.

"Oh, it's alright. I was a little spooked about going into a dark house anyways. Would you like to come in?" Ami asked as she walked passed him and unlocked the door. She couldn't help but notice how pale he looked.

"Ok." He said looking even more distracted then he did earlier. Ami flipped on the light and let her backpack drop to the floor.

"Are you alright Quatre?" She asked and he nodded, looking up and putting on a fake smile.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Is Trowa here?" He asked and Ami shook her head, trying not to feel too disappointed. 'Of course he's here to see Trowa. They are best friends after all…'

"He's probably still out at dinner. I was at Raye's." She reminded him when he sent her a confused look as if to say 'Why aren't you out to dinner too?'

"Oh. Oh right. How was that?" He asked and Ami frowned.

"Fine. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again as she made her way to the kitchen. He followed, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Oh sure. Just stressed about the SAT's you know, just normal school stuff." He said and Ami looked away from the refrigerator where she was foraging for something edible.

"Well, if you need any help with it let me know. I got a 2350 on it the last time I tested. But it didn't have the writting section on it then." Ami said and he blinked, suddenly snapping out of his stupor.

"I forgot how smart you are Ami." He said and she blushed, looking back to the food.

"I'm not that smart. I just study hard." She said and he laughed. Ami sighed when she found nothing that would sedate her appetite and reached for two bottles of water. "It's true." Ami said as she handed him one, which he took gratefully.

"If you say so." He said leaning against the kitchen island and looking out of the window to the backyard. Ami watched him curiously for a second then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Quatre asked following her anyway. With the way Quatre was acting she figured he'd follow her if she walked off a cliff.

"To the pool. It's a warm night so I figured I'd go skinny dipping." She said and he blinked confusedly then smiled as she came to a stop at the deep end of the pool.

"Really?"

"No. Quatre tell me what's going on." Ami said and he sighed. Ami briefly wondered if it was because she refused to strip down and dive in. She took off her shoes and socks and he automatically started to as well.

"It's complicated." He said and Ami nodded, sitting down on the side of the pool and smiling as the cool water covered her legs.

"Most troublesome things are." She said as he sat next to her, pulling his uniform pants up to the knees to let his legs dangle in the water like hers were. "Is it about the statement your father made?" She asked and he looked over at her, slightly alarmed. "You told me remember." He blinked then smiled.

"I did, didn't I? Well, yes it is about that." He said then took a long drink of his water and looked up at the sky. He let out a long sigh then leaned back and laid on the still warm concrete that surrounded the pool. Ami tried not to pay too much attention to the bit of stomach that was exposed as he crossed his arms behind his head. Especially to the trail of hair that disappeared into his khaki's. Ami's cheeks lit in a blush. 'Maybe taking a dip isn't such a bad idea…'

With that thought propelling her actions Ami pushed forward then slipped under the water, letting the water make her school uniform dance around her. 'Ok be me. Regular, calm, cool, not hormonal driven Ami!' When her lungs burned Ami swam to the surface and took a big gulp of air. Quatre had sat up and was laughing as she treaded water.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said as she pushed the water from her eyes and swam to the edge. "Didn't you get enough swimming at practice?" He asked as she wrapped her arms on the edge and kicked her legs under her.

"Not nearly enough." She said and he smiled.

"See that's one reason you're so different from Dorothy. She'd be too worried about her clothes to do that." He said and Ami frowned, not knowing if that were a good thing or not.

"So, uh, what was the statement?" Ami asked and Quatre glanced at her, a little shocked for her to just launch into it. He cleared his voice then looked her in the eye.

"Well, he's uh, offering a two million dollar bounty for the capture of any of the Gundam Pilots." Ami blinked, wondering why he sounded so vengeful about it.

"Don't you agree with him?" She asked and his eyes flashed. Ami looked away, regretting the question as his hands clenched the side of the pool angrily.

"Of coarse not. I mean, I may not approve of fighting but if it's the only way for peace to be reached then so be it. I just believe a bounty is a little eccentric. It makes the pilots look like renegade outlaws or something."

"I don't know much about the war but from what I've seen and heard it sounds like these pilots are making it worse." Ami said. His blue eyes were now darker then she'd ever seen and a small flicker of fear passed through her.

"The press is making it seem like that. The Gundams are only trying to stop OZ before it destroys the Earth. My father's just too arrogant to see that. You would shudder if you knew what they've been trying to do." He said looking spacey again. Ami's eyes narrowed.

'How do you know so much about all this?' Ami wanted to ask, suddenly recalling the conversation the girls had at lunch a few days before. She didn't remember much because she had been thinking of the English essay she had been assigned, then Jadeite showed up and everything went downhill from there. Then she had run into Quatre and had seen the bruise he had. They still hadn't talked about where it had come from. Or why all the guys had been missing all day. He had just dropped her off at home, claiming to call her later, and she went inside. Her mother had been home for once, cooking dinner and watching something on the news. It was something important Ami remembered, because her mother hadn't even looked up when she walked in.

In fact, it wasn't until Ami had sat down that her mother looked at her. Then she had immediately run over and hugged her, professing to have been worried out of her mind. Ami could recall a bare minimum of that news cast because her mother had been twittering about, asking questions. What she did learn was that there had been an attack of some sort. The words _OZ_ and _E.S.U.N._ had been used several times as well as the word _Gundam_. Ami let out a gasp as it clicked and before she knew it she had lost her grip on the pool and went under. Her eyes opened and blinked a few times, turning her head to look around for a pool camera or something. Expecting some random person to run out and yell "You're on Punk'd!" only it didn't happen.

Strong fingers wrapped around her arm and she was pulled back to the surface by a smiling Quatre. Ami felt an overwhelming urge to pull her arm away.

"Are you sure you're not a fish?" He asked, apparently forgetting the conversation. Ami shook her head, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"The last time I checked." Ami stated, the blood now pounding in her ears. "But now I'm not feeling too well." He frowned, leaning forward.

"Drank too much chlorine for one day?" Ami nodded dully.

"Sure. I guess I'll tell Trowa you stopped by." She pulled herself out of the pool and Quatre stood as well.

"Are you okay Ami?" He asked, catching both of her arms and looking her in the eye. Ami looked away to the shrubbery (that ones for you Haley!) next to the pool.

"Yea." She squeaked and he smiled.

"I didn't mean to scare you before Ami. Everything will be alright. I guess I'm just a little wound up. But thanks for listening. I just needed to get it off my chest I suppose." He said. His eyes were back to the bright blue-green hue that Ami was used to but she still refused to meet his gaze. She stiffened as he pulled her into a hug, chuckling as his uniform became as wet as hers was. "I don't know what I'd do without you Ami." He sighed, resting his head on hers as his arms kept a protective hold around her.

A surge of guilt washed over her. Here Quatre was having this great moment of true trust and she was scared out of her mind. 'For a good reason. He might be a-a murderer.' Her mind screamed and she closed her eyes. 'Please let me be wrong about him. He's just well informed. I'm sure that if I had followed the war back in Carmel I'd know just as much right?' But if this knowledge was just brought on by the news and media then why didn't Mr. Winner too know what the Gundam's true goal in the war was?

* * *

That's all for now. I know, I suck but whatever. See you in chapter 12! Please review! I feel like no one's reading this! 


	12. The whole truth and nothing but

Hey it's me and I'm back with chapter 12 of Second Chance. Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Please review. WARNING LONG CHAPTER AND CHEESINESS AHEAD!

* * *

"Oh, hello sweetie, what can I help you with?" The secretary, Ms. Austen according to the name plate on her desk, said as Ami walked into the main office with a pink slip of paper in her hands. After a night of a lot of thinking and very little sleep she had come up with a plan. In a legal trial the defendant was innocent until proved guilty, so in light of this she had decided that she was going to do just that. She was going to prove that Quatre and the guys-whom she could only assume were the other pilots-were innocent, if only to give herself peace of mind. The first step towards her plan was to get their attendance records and compare them to the dates and times of Gundam attacks. 

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt in the middle of class but I just remembered that I have to turn in an application for a summer program that I am signing up for and I need a copy of my school transcript to send with it." Ami said and Ms. Austen smiled.

"Oh of coarse. What did you say your name was?" Ami told her and the woman excused herself and went into one of the back rooms. Ami waited a second then rushed over to the other side of the desk and quickly pulled a mini disk from her purse. She minimized the solitaire game that the woman had been playing and double clicked on the _Attendance _folder on the desktop. 'They make this too easy' Ami thought as the blue page opened. She clicked on the _Juniors _icon then placed her disk in the disc drive and clicked the download button. "So sweetie, what summer program are you doing?" Ms. Austen asked. Ami looked towards the back room where the sound of printing greeted her ears. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the download progress bar steadily moved towards 100.

"It's a program that goes around Asia, teaching minority groups who aren't adamantly educated." Ami said as she looked back to the computer screen, ducking lower in the black cushioned seat as a group of giggling freshman walked by the office.

"That's a good cause. Especially with this war going on. Staying educated is very important." Ami let out a long breath as the download finally stopped and she quickly removed the disk and shut down the attendance program. "Do you need the schools seal stamped on it?"

"Um, yes thank you." Ami said pulling the game back up and running to the other side of the desk right as the secretary returned, a white sheet of paper in her hands.

"Well here you are. Come back next year and tell me how the program went." Ami nodded, taking the paper and hurrying out of the office with her breath a lot more ragged then it had been when she walked in.

"That went better then I thought." Ami said to herself as she stuffed the disk case back into her purse and hurried for the library. She quickly located a computer at the back of the deserted room and pulled the two page list of Gundam attack dates from her purse as well as the disk and sat to work.

* * *

"It's very unlike Ami to miss lunch, especially without telling anyone where she is. She's always the one telling us how we're not eating right and what not." Mina said as she and the rest of the group walked out of the courtyard, headed towards the rubbish bins to throw their trash away. 

"I know. And I even brought left over cookies." Lita said and Quatre frowned as he automatically looked for the 'popular table' where Relena and Dorothy sat. The newest additions to the table being Zach and all of his equally as creepy friends. A bit of anger ripped through him as he spotted him, laughing at something. He didn't deserve to have any form of happiness again after what he'd done to Ami.

"She's probably just studying or something, you know how she can be." Serena said and Quatre looked back to his cousin. "Ten bucks says she's in the library right now, cramming for some genius test that just emphasizes how smart she really is. Like we don't already know..."

"What if something happened to her though?" Lita asked and Trowa sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's in orchestra next hour. We'll let you know if she doesn't show up." He said as he headed for the music wing.

"See you later." Quatre bid as he followed after is silent friend.

The orchestra room was half filled with their classmates who ate their lunches in the room so they didn't have to brave going out and actually facing all the 'beautiful ones' who liked to make their lives a living hell by calling them 'band geeks' and whatnot. Quatre felt a wave of shame as he realizedthat he had actually dated one of those 'beautiful' people. His eyes swept over the groups, ignoring the somewhat alarmed looks they gave him and Trowa when they walked in, regardless of how many years they had all been in the same fourth hour. They still didn't trust them.

A feeling of relief washed through him as he spotted a familiar navy head buried behind a book. "The girls worry too much." Trowa stated before he headed towards the instrument locker wall to get his flute case.

Quatre headed over to Ami and lowered the copy of The Great Gatsby that she was reading. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him and he sent her a smile.

"Lita was close to calling the National Guard when you didn't come to lunch." He said and she let out a timid laugh, looking not at all like she meant it as she put her book away.

"Sorry, I had some reading to catch up on and the courtyard can be noisy." Her voice was so quiet that he almost had to lean forward to hear her.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she looked down her noseto her shoes. He took a seat beside her and she tensed in her seat.

"I think I might be coming down with something. There is a bug going around." She said with a shiver in her voice. Quatre removed the white jacket he was wearing and placed it over her shoulders and she sent him a thankful smile but kept her gaze averted as if she were afraid to look him in the eye. "Thanks."

"Ami, did something happen?" He asked reaching for her hand. She looked alarmed for a second. And Quatre's eyebrows fused together. He was just trying to get her to relax but it seemed like the harder he tried, the more uncomfortable she became.

"No, I'm just tired I suppose. Maybe swimming in my clothes last night wasn't such a good idea." He nodded. 'That has to be it.' He thought as he rubbed her back.

"Well I hope you feel better. Is everything okay for Thursday?" He asked and Ami looked confused for a second then she nodded as the class bell rung and some stragglers hurried into the room.

"Oh, yea, Thursday. Yes, everything's okay." She said, still not looking the least bit as excited. And certainly not nearly as excited as he was.

"Ok everyone settle down." The orchestra teacher said and Quatre sighed before making his way over to the violin section and taking out his instrument.

* * *

'Ok, so the dates and times match up. That doesn't prove anything right? Expect for an extremely large coincidence.' Ami thought as she walked out of World Cultures class where she had spent the whole time staring out the window at the stretch of the Pacific Ocean that was visible from between the gap in the gym and the student parking lot. Raye had even turned around in her seat to ask if she was okay and to tell her that the meeting was cancelled for today because some celebrity had rented out the whole shrine to have a 'see how really, truly dedicated to my faith I am' party. Ami was relieved to have the free time and had even planned to skip swim practice. She was officially in denial and would be until the day that she actually saw the tall machines and their owners together. 

"Ami!" Ami turned around to see Trowa hurrying to her. He pulled out the keys to the car and handed them to her. "I don't need them today. I'm going over to Quatre's so tell everyone not to wait up." He said sending her a much strained smile then he turned and headed back to Quatre who waved to her then walked towards the parking lot.

'Something's going on.' Ami thought as she watched them meet up with Heero, Wufei and Duo by the fountain in the courtyard. Ami looked down at the keys in her hand then looked at them and smirked. 'Thank you Trowa.'

* * *

"I should've known my school life would suffer because of this mission." Duo's voice echoed around the large hollow space. Wufei rolled his eyes on the far side of the warehouse. 

"I know I'm going to regret it, but why?" He asked back.

"Because I have a physics assignment due tomorrow that I could be doing, but no, I'm here getting ready for this stupid mission." He said and Heero sighed from where he sat at his laptop, running a diagnostic test on Wing Zero.

"Duo, shut up." He called and the braided one threw the wrench he had been using to remove a panel down at him. It clacked about a foot away from him and Heero looked up.

"Relax, I missed. Unfortunately." Duo said and Heero's jaw tightened.

"We've brought the ammunition for Heavyarms." One Maganac yelled up to the pilots as he walked over with a clipboard in his hands. "We can have it loaded overnight if you'd like?"

"That would be fine." Quatre said from the cockpit of Sandrock where he was running various system checks.

"And now my head is on the line too." Duo said after a few moments of silence, which were apparently too unbareable for him to keep. Wufei growled as his hand tightly gripped the controls of Shenlong. "I don't mean to complain but your dad's certainly not making things easier for us Qu-man. I mean, a bounty on our heads? Now we have to worry about OZ and all the little people out there who like to play hero." He said and Quatre sighed.

"I told you that I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me. But hopefully this will just blow over soon and we won't have to worry about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it now unless you've been shooting off that mouth of yours again Duo. No one's found us out yet." Wufei said as Rashid walked into the hanger. He cleared his voice loudly.

"Actually, Mr. Chang, we had a security breech just about twenty minutes ago." He said and all the pilots looked at him from where they were, alarm clearly on all of their faces as silence rang around the room.

"What?" Duo asked, his tone slightly more high pitched then his normal deep baritone. Quatre groaned. This couldn't happen. His father would be furious if he found out that he had disobeyed him about staying out of the war. And the media would go crazy over the story he was sure. He could see the headlines now. _Pacifist's own son an enemy to the colonies._

"But everything is secure again, we actually found the culprit but uh, you might want to come with me." He said. All the pilots hurried from where they had been working on their Gundams, lowering from their cockpits and running down the catwalks around the ceiling.

"I can't believe this." Duo said and Wufei shot him a glare as they walked after the tall man.

"It was you wasn't it? I just knew you wouldn't be able to keep your big mouth shut about this."

"Hey, I may be careless at times but I didn't tell." Duo shot back at Wufei as they climbed the stairs that lead up to Quatre's closet. Only one of the maids, the only one who was permitted to clean his room, knew their secret and she had been sworn to secrecy and was the wife of one of the Maganacs. She was also the only one who knew what the door at the back of his walk-in closet lead to.

"It's, well, you'll just have to see for yourself." Rashid said opening the door. They walked out of the closet and stopped short as they all looked in the middle of the room to see a frightened Ami sitting in a chair with a gag wrapped around her head and her hands tied together behind the chair.

"Holy Hell." Duo whispered as Ami's eyes widened in panic when she saw them.

"We didn't know what to do and figured that you'd want to handle this yourselves." Rashid said and Quatre nodded mutely. "We'll be outside if you need us." Rashid nodded to a man who was standing at the door with a gun trained on Ami. He lowered the weapon and followed Rashid out of the room.

"What in the seven fiery pits are you doing here?" Duo asked as he rushed over to her. She tightly closed her eyes and turned her head away from him when he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Duo frowned as he crouched behind her and cut the rope that was wrapped around her wrists. They were still a little red.

"I can't believe you told her Trowa, it's bad enough that Catherine knows." Wufei said sending the taller pilot a glare.

"I didn't tell her." He stated and they all looked at Quatre.

"I didn't either." He said walking over, trying not to be hurt by the fear that was waving off Ami with every step he took. He reached behind her head and loosened the gag. She quickly jumped up from the chair and backed away from them.

"So it's really true then. You're the-the."

"The Gundam Pilots. Yes." Heero stated in his notorious monotone. Ami's mouth gaped open for a second as if she were going to say more then promptly closed it and chose to blink rapidly instead.

"How'd you know?" Duo asked and Ami looked at him.

"I just kind of put two and two together. I didn't think I was actually right about it though."

"The how isn't important. What we need to figure out is what to do with you now that you do know." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest and leveling her with an annoyed glare. Ami's eyes danced across them.

"You're not going to-to kill me are you?" Heero's eyebrow perked amusedly and Duo almost laughed.

"Kill you, now what would make you think we'd do something like that?" He asked and then he frowned. "Whoa, we maybe a little rash at times, some of us more then others cough, Heero, cough, but we're certainly not going to kill you." Duo said and Ami let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Wait, she has a point." Heero said, ignoring Duo's comment as he stepped forward. "We are the heartless bastard rebellions right? Why shouldn't we just kill her? I mean now she knows and could run right down the hall and tell it all to Mr. Winner."

"I wouldn't." Ami said and he smirked.

"I don't believe her. I've thought she was a spy since she arrived." He stated and Ami's eyes widened.

"Well, if I was one I certainly wouldn't be very good if I got caught already." Ami snapped defiantly and his smirk turned in the direction of a real smile.

"I think we can make a deal." Heero said and the guys shot him curious looks while Ami shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You're good with computers. I still haven't been able to crack the code to the firewall on your notebook. You put the same system on my laptop and we'll think about sparing your life." Ami blinked then nodded.

"Okay." He smiled, pulling his gun from god knows where and aiming it at her head. Quatre looked ready to protest as a frightened gasp escaped Ami's mouth and a shiver ran through her. "You start now. Walk." He ordered nodding towards the closet. Ami nodded silently and walked forward, not looking any of them in the eye. Quatre let out a sigh as he followed after them back down to the hanger.

* * *

Ami pulled her knees to her chest as she watched the progress of a computer for the second time that day. Only now she was waiting for the final touches of her firewall to go up on Heero's system. It had taken nearly four hours and it was now well passed eight o'clock but she had done it. Even with her jumping at every clank of tools and metal around her. She glanced up at the giant robots in front of her. She was fairly sure that just one of the feet on those things was about the size of a large SUV. Heero had actually left her to the computer to do some repairs on his Gundam but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She wiped her hand across her forehead as the program beeped, signaling that it was in place. It was rather stuffy in here and she was wearing a skirt. She didn't know how the guys could stand it. 

"Hey, it's done." Ami jumped as Quatre's hands rested on her shoulders. He sighed and promptly removed them.

"Sorry. I'm just a little jumpy." She admitted as he crouched beside her and sent her a kind smile.

"I'm sorry you found out." Ami looked at him and their eyes connected for the first time in days. Fear and distrust reflected back at him. "Can I speak with you in private?" He asked reaching for her hand. Ami nodded despite her uncertainty. After all, Quatre had the most to loose. It was his father who they were trying to keep their secret from. What if he just decided to kill her now so he wouldn't have to worry about it. 'This is Quatre. He would never do anything like that.' She tried to tell herself as he stood. 'But then I never pictured him controlling one of those things either.'

Ami reluctantly followed after him as he walked towards one of the machines. Heero looked up from his repairs and watched them as they passed.

"The program is complete." Ami said, surprised that her voice was as steady as it was. He nodded, stood and walked silently towards his computer.

"I'd like you to meet Sandrock." Quatre said proudly as he stopped in front ofthe yellow and black plated suit. Ami looked up at it curiously. "It's mine." He clarified and Ami nodded, glancing over at him. He was staring at her expectantly. "Well?" Ami looked back to the robot and tried to think of an adjective to describe it that wasn't terrifying, which was the only word that came to her mind as she gazed up.

"It's, uh, it's nice?" She said and he smiled.

"Wait until you get up to the cockpit." He said as he pushed a button and a thin wire lowered to them.

"Up there? Wait I don't think that's a good idea I-"

"Oh it's fine." Quatre's arm wrapped firmly around her waist, pulling her close against him as he stepped onto a loop at the end of the line, grabbing a hold of it above their heads. Ami closed her eyes as they immediate began shoot up. Her stomach flopped and she held tight to his shirt, ignoring the chuckle that rippled through him when she did so. It seemed like an eternity before they stopped with a click and Quatre stepped forward on something. She only opened her eyes again when her feet touched down on solid ground. She let out a gasp as she looked down and around at the warehouse. They had to be two hundred feet in the air. She backed away from the edge, looking around curiously.

There was a seat surrounded by buttons and controls a few feet behind her and she could see Duo in his own cockpit about forty feet away, whistling as he tested various parts of his Gundam. Heart pounding in her head, Ami chanced a look at Quatre, who was grinning like he was a little kid and it was his birthday.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"It's taller then I thought it was." She said and he chuckled, grabbing her hand again and pulling her towards the seat.

"This is where I sit. There's the communication screen so that we can all keep in contact throughout missions, those control the arms and legs respectively…" He said pointing to each area. Ami couldn't help but feel a little clausterphonic as she looked around the tiny space.

"Aren't you ever afraid?" Ami asked interrupting him as he demonstrated the order of events to start the thrusters. He nodded, looking back at her.

"Every time I go out." He said honestly. Ami looked back at the controls.

"Then why do you go?" She asked and he smiled.

"Because it's something I have to do." He said tilting his head to the side when she still refused to look at him. He reached forward and tipped her head up so he could see her eyes again. "And because I want to. To protect those I care about."

He let out a sigh when she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed in his arms finally. "I was afraid you'd be different. I never should've come. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, Quatre." She said and he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"As much as I don't want things to change now, they will. You'll be in grave danger knowing our true identities so I must ask you not to tell anyone. Not even the girls." Ami nodded, her head still buried in his shoulder. Quatre rubbed her back as she relaxed against him even more.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I always knew you were too smart for your own good. How did you figure it out?" He asked and Ami let out a small laugh as she pulled away from him.

"Actually it was yesterday, when you were upset about the statement. I remembered that bruise on your shoulder. And it just clicked. Then I got your attendance records from the office and compared them with dates of reported attacks. I wanted to prove myself wrong and snuck here. I saw the Gundams through one of the windows, the one over there by uh, the red one. I guess I let out a loud gasp because immediately one of the Maganacs ran over. I was so scared." Ami said letting out another half-hearted laugh.

"You stole our attendance records?" He asked, a laugh bubbling in him. Ami nodded, a blush lighting her face. "Well you certainly went through a lot." He said and Ami sighed. "But I'm glad I know why you were so livid today. I thought it was because of Thursday." He said.

"I was too panicked to think about it really. Sorry. I was just so scared." Ami shook her head again. "What are we doing?" she asked and he gave her a secretive smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Eventually." They both sighed, looking around in silence until Quatre kissed her forehead again. "I guess I'm glad you found out though." He said and Ami looked at him curiously. He looked down at her amused face and smiled. "I mean, I'm glad I don't have to keep it all a secret anymore." Ami briefly wondered if Dorothy knew too but decided not to go into that. Not while she was still getting used to being around alleged assassins.

"So, um, what is that?" Ami asked as she pulled away from Quatre and pointed to a small black device that was mounted on the wall by the seat. Quatre ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"That's uh, the self detonating device." He said and Ami took a step back, looking at Quatre with a frightened look on her face.

"You mean detonate as in blowup?"

"Only for extreme cases. We all feel that we would rather see them destroyed then used as tools to kill civilians." He said with a nod and Ami's hand clenched at her side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again, sending him a determined look that nearly surprised him. It was almost as if she had made a vow to herself.

"How can I help?" She asked her eyes more steeled then he had ever seen.

"Help?" Quatre's eyebrows shot towards his hairline as she looked around at the rest of the guys.

"I would like to help you." Ami said, still not looking in his direction.

"Isn't knowing enough?" He asked and Ami shook her head, looking around at the suits with a calm, critical eye. She hadn't seen them before but now they were apparent. The little flaws on each Gundam. The damages and dents from past battles.

"I can help you repair them." Ami stated, finally looking at him again. "I may not have an extensive knowledge about Gundams but I'm willing to learn." Ami said and Quatre sighed.

"I don't know Ami. I'd have to ask the others first." He said looking around at his friends. He caught Trowa's eye from across the warehouse. "And I don't think Trowa would be too excited about it." Ami looked down and nodded. She hadn't even thought about him. She nearly laughed. Her soon to be stepbrother was a Gundam Pilot.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Right now the best help you could give us is to keep this secret, just that."

* * *

"Where were you last night? I tried to call you." Lita said as she joined Ami on the fountain bench in the courtyard before school started the next day. Ami let out a long yawn as Trowa sent her an uncertain look as if he expected her to just tell Lita. 

"I'm terribly sorry Lita. I went to the library to study and I guess I lost track of time." Trowa visibly relaxed on the other side of the fountain. "What was on your mind?"

"Nothing I can really talk about now." Lita said looking at Trowa before leaning forward. "Raye did a fire reading and thinks that something is going to happen today. Just keep your eyes open okay?" She whispered and Ami nodded.

"Of course." Trowa sent them a curious stare then Duo bounded over.

"Hello ladies." He said plopping down next to Ami. "So Ames, I didn't exactly get to work on that report on the aerodynamics of a paper airplane for physics…" Ami sent him a smile.

"I can help you with it in gym if you'd like." Ami suggested and Duo grinned.

"You're a lifesaver." He said then his grin slid off his face. "Hey, isn't that Mina and Andrew?" He said and Ami sent a look at Lita who had the same sad look on her face. Apparently Mina had told her as well. Mina was smiling at something that Andrew was saying and flipping her hair in her normal flirtatious way.

"Hey, how about we get started on the report now." Ami suggested and Duo tore his gaze from the pair as they disappeared around the corner to the performing arts wing. Ami's heart broke at the sad look that appeared in Duo's normally mischievous eyes.

"Oh, sure." He said, not hiding the disappointment from his voice as he stood. Trowa sent her a sympathetic look as she followed a downcast Duo to the library.

"It's going to break his heart when he finds out that Andrew asked her to the prom and she accepted." Lita said looking at Trowa through the curtain of water that cascaded from the top of the fountain.

"He'll get over it." He said in return as he stood. "I think I'll head to class as well." Lita let out a sigh as he shouldered his backpack and walked away as graceful as he always did.

* * *

_What happened toDuo? _Ami looked up from the note that had been thrown on her desk. She had been in the middle of her sixth hour Calculus test when it landed on the problem she was working on. She lookedover to the boy in question. He was sitting at a table closest to the teacher and was clicking his pen and staring into space instead of concentrating on his work. Ami sighed and looked at Raye who was sitting next to her, impatiently staring at her out of the side of her eye. 

_He found about Mina and Andrew_. She handed the note back to Raye after checking that the teacher was busy writing the next lesson's assignments on the dry erase board at the front of the class.

_Serves him right. Mina liked him for ages_. Was Raye's reply. Ami looked back at Duo, his head was now down on the desk and his lips were set in a sad pout. _Haven't seen anything suspicious have you?_ Raye tossed another piece of paper on her desk.

_No, but I haven't seen any of the Generals in the halls. I think you are right. They might be planning something._ Ami handed the note back.

_Something big_. As soon as Ami read the note there was a loud shriek followed by a crash that sounded like a brick wall collapsing. Ami sent Raye a panicked look as everyone jumped up from their tests and rushed to the window, used to such attacks and the outbursts that happened after them.

"Everyone please stay calm and remain in your classrooms." The frantic voice of Ms. Austen said from the P.A. system but nearly everyone in the class and those around it paid no mind and quickly ran out into the halls to see what was happening. Even Duo, Wufei, and Heero looked excited to have the distraction.

"Are you ready to do this?" Raye asked as soon as the teacher had left the room to follow the rest of his students. Ami nodded as she pulled her blue transformation pen from her pocket with a shaky hand. Raye pulled out her own and cleared his throat. "Alright, now all you have to say is Mercury Power, the rest should come naturally." Ami let out a shaky, nervous breath as she took a firm grip on her pen, staring down at the emblem marked on the side. That sounded easy enough. At least it would be until she as actually there facing whatever hideous creature had decided to ruin their day by showing up.

"Here goes. MERCURY POWER!" Ami heard Raye call out her own transform but was too preoccupied by the feeling of cold power that rippled through her to look at her friend. Her school uniform was traded for a much tighter and shorter outfit complete with boots that ran up to her knees and a tiara that seemed to focus all the power she felt towards a small blue jewel in the center of it.

"Ready Mercury?" Mercury looked over to see Mars in her own red and white uniform. She briefly wondered how Mars fought efficiently in heels but nodded, vowing to ask later.

"Let's go." She said as Raye crossed to the window and pushed it open. "Um, Mars, we're on the fourth floor." Mars was already crawling out of the window.

"I told you the rest would come naturally." With that she jumped. Mercury rushed to the window and looked down. Mars landed in a graceful crouch. Venus was already a few yards away on top of the gymnasium, looking around for the attack point. "Come on." Mars called and Mercury sighed then climbed out of the window and jumped. The fear she expected to course through her never came. She too landed in a crouch like Mars hadand stood up, glancing back at the window. "Now lets go get rid of some Negatrash." Mars said. Mercury nodded to her friend and they started running and easily jumped to where Venus was. Jupiter soon joined them. She sent a smile to Mercury then turned towards their leader.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars asked and Venus shrugged still looking around. Now students were streaming out of the building to see where the attack was happening.

"I can't see them, wherever they are." She said and Mercury felt a tingle at her mind. 'You could.' A familiar voice taunted. It took Mercury a second to realize that it was her own voice. Her hand instinctively reached up to her right ear where there was a blue stud earring. She pressed down on it and a blue visor appeared in front of her eyes and a computer materialized in her hand.

She looked down at it curiously and a map of the school appeared in her visor. A black blinking dot appeared in the area that was the auditorium.

"I know where they are." She said and the scouts turned around and gaped at her.

"When did you get those?" Jupiter asked, her green eyes glowing and Ami shrugged.

"We can talk about that later. Let's go." Venus interrupted before Ami could describe that she just thought of them and she knew what to do.

"Right." They chorused as they all bounded across the roof. They jumped to the ground when they reached the stage entrance to the auditorium. The crowd of students and teachers who had formed around the door all moved back, out of the way, ooh-ing and awe-ing at them. Mercury ignored the 'Hey there's a new one!' comments as she clutched onto the computer in her gloved hand. She got the distinct impression that she was being stared at. 'Well, they were used to there only being four Sailor Scouts...'

"This is definitely it. I'm picking up some crazy Negavibes." Mars said and Jupiter nodded.

"Alright, you two check this out and remember to be careful. Mercury could you scan the rest of the building to see if there are anymore?" Jupiter and Mars opened the door and rushed into the auditorium. Mercury quickly scanned the building. "And where is Sailor Moon?" Venus muttered to herself.

"Hey Sailor Venus." The scout in question looked up and sighed, it was a junior girl who was speaking. "Who is the new chick?" Mercury looked up and Venus nearly laughed.

"Her name in Sailor Mercury and I would try to be a little more respectful, she's trying to save your butt here. Speaking of which, this is a battle, shouldn't you be fleeing, not standing here asking questions."

"The scan is negative." Mercury said and Venus nodded, looking back at the door right as it burst open.

"Hey, we could use your help in here you know." Mars said as there was an electric shock behind her.

"Right, sorry." Venus said as they ran inside. Jupiter was squaring down with blue and red monster that looked like a theatre production gone wrong on the stage. The auditorium itself was filled with students who were on the ground apparently passed out from the pink and white petals that were strewn across the floor. Mecury frowned. She knew this energy draining technique.

"How nice of you to join us finally." A rich voice said from one of the seats as a man stood up.

"Zoicite." Venus hissed as Mercury took an involuntary step back.

"Where did he come from?" Jupiter asked, pausing from her fight. The youma sighed in annoyance.

"Patience Two Face." Zoicite said to the youma. "You shall have your time to kill them. We just have business to discuss with them first." His focused on Mercury and she glared back at him.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said and he smirked then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Venus said as they all looked around frantically.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jupiter said. Suddenly vines shot out of the wooden floor boards and wrapped tightly around all their arms and legs.

"What is this?" Raye said thrashing around against them. Suddenly all four Generals appeared in front of them.

"I have to say, this was a good idea Zoi." Malacite said as he gazed at them with his dull gray eyes.

"What do you want with us?" Jupiter said, trying to pull at the vines around her arms. One floor board cracked and Nephlite's eyes flashed.

"You know what we want. Give us your Rainbow Crystal."

"It wouldn't even matter would it? You can't even find the seventh crystal and you can't form the Silver Crystal without it." Jupiter snapped.

"Yea, and like we'd ever give it to you anyway." Venus said and Malacite smiled.

"We thought you'd say something like that. That's why we got a little…leverage." With that one of the spotlights landed on a tied up figure at the back of the auditorium.

"SAILOR MOON!" They all yelled.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Malacite asked, crossing his arms.

"No, don't give it up Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon yelled at them.

"Shut up Sailor Brat." Jadeite yelled, sending a red blast back at the girl.

"No! Sailor Moon!" Mars cried out as her friend slumped to the ground.

"Fine you can have it, just let her go." Venus said, hate radiating off of her. Malacite smirked.

"I knew you'd see it our way." He said walking forward. Venus closed her eyes as a tennis ball sized purple gem appeared in her hand.

"No, Venus don't give up just yet." A voice said from the rafters as a red rose shot out and struck Malacite's hand. Tuxedo Mask jumped down to them. Malacite growled as the crystal disappeared. Mercury looked out into the seats and almost let out a sigh as she spotted none other then Heero cutting the bindings around Sailor Moon's hands.

Zoicite followed her gaze and let out a growl. "Why does everyone have to play the hero!" He snarled.

"NO!" Mercury yelled and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew the smell of cherry blossoms blinded her senses and she felt the vines disappear. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in front of the exhausted Sailor Moon and Heero, separating them and the rest of the guys who were hiding in the back row, from Zoicite. He stopped running and glared at her as gasps came from the stage where her friends were still tied. Ami could still feel the coils of pain from where the vines had kept her restrained.

"I see. So you decided use the powers I gave you against me." He said and Ami's fist clenched. She wanted nothing more then to sink it into his stupid, perfect face.

"You're fight is with us. Not them." She said and he crossed his arms.

"I don't take it you've thought about my offer, it still stands you know."

"Go to hell Zoicite." She said and he smirked.

"Been there, done that. It's really quite nice in the winter."

"Enough Zoicite." Malacite barked from the stage. "We just came to give you a message from Queen Beryl. The games are over. A war is coming so be prepared. We want worthy adversaries. Not puny little girls who have to rely on help from, humans." Malacite sent a glare to the back of the auditorium. "Come. Do what you want Two Face." Zoicite sent Mercury a glare.

"We'll finish this later Mercury." He stated.

"I'm looking forward to it." She snapped back sarcastically and he rolled his eyes before he disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.

"Finally." Two Face said turning to the three still bound Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask looked up from where he was cutting Jupiter's vines. The monster held its hands above its head where a small lightening storm formed.

Mercury looked at her friends as she felt a cold feeling travel through her. "Mercury Bubbles BLAST." She called and the monster was incased in thick block of ice before it could release its attack. "Sailor Moon, can you finish it off?" She asked her friend who was still leaning against Heero. Her eyes meet Quatre's for a second and she quickly looked away.

"Sure thing. Moon Tiara MAGIC!" The golden disc quickly disintegrated the monster to Moon Dust.

"Way to go Mercury." Jupiter ran down the aisle to her friend. Tuxedo was now starting through Venus's vines. Mercury blushed as Jupiter gave her a hug. "And Sailor Moon, are you alright?" She asked her friend who nodded.

"Just a little tired I guess." She said and Venus joined them.

"Well, I guess you should be. That Jadeite is such an ass." She said and Jupiter nodded.

"I'll leave you now. You're alright aren't you Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked as Mars finally walked towards them.

"Sure, thanks." He nodded to them then left as quickly as he came.

"Thanks for your help but you really could've been in danger if Mercury hadn't stopped Zoicite." Jupiter said as she went to help Sailor Moon.

"You know you can stop this little charade. We know who you are." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest. Mars frowned.

"Everyone knows who we are." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a wise ass Raye, it's not very attractive." He barked and the girls gasped and Mars fumed.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what you're talking about but my name certainly isn't Raye." She said, looking at them as if she were challenging them to say otherwise.

"Sure it is. And Sailor Moon is Serena, I really don't think your father would approve of this. You too Mina." Both blondes gaped at Quatre.

"And trying to hide this big secret from your own brother, Li? I thought you knew me better then that." Duo said shaking his head as if he were disappointed but he had a huge grin spread across his face. Jupiter looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

"The only person we aren't sure about is Sailor Mercury since we've just met her. Although we do have our suspicions." Quatre said looking at the blue clad Sailor Scout.

"How long have you known?" Jupiter asked as she detransformed in a flash of green light.

"For about a year now." Heero said as the rest of the scouts followed her lead.

"Ami." Trowa said nodding towards his soon to be sister. She blushed and tugged down on her uniform skirt.

"Why didn't you tell us so we wouldn't have to sneak around?" Raye demanded as a spark seemed to form in her eyes.

"That's what I said." Quatre said looking around at the other guys in a 'I told you so' manner.

"I just can't believe it. We were so careful." Mina said with an astounded look on her face and Duo shrugged.

"We're just really observant." He said then immediately remembered why he was mad at her and went back to his sulky state. "But maybe we should tell the nurse about everyone in here." He nodded towards their still unconscious peers. Mina didn't seem to notice the change in him.

"I guess you're right. Gees, I hope no one else has figured this out..." She muttered to herself as she walked out of the auditorium.

"So, you're a Sailor Scout…" Quatre said quietly as they walked out after their friends. Ami nodded, blushing even more. The halls were crowded with excited talk about the attack, many were trying to sneak into the auditorium to see what had happened and sent the group curious glances as they filed out. Apparently seventh hour was cut and they were sending everyone home, all after school activities cancelled for the day.

"Well, today was my first time fighting but yes, I am." She whispered back.

"I guess that makes us even in the secret category then." He said and Ami smiled.

"It does, doesn't it? You won't tell will you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not as long as you don't."

"Hey, what happened in there?" Molly asked running over. "Where'd the Sailor Scouts go?"

"They disappeared right after the fight, you know how they are. We were hiding in the back and saw the whole thing though. I even got attacked." Serena said proudly and Heero rolled his eyes as the crowd ate it all up. He quickly pushed himself away from the growing crowd.

"No way." Molly said excitedly. "Where?"

"So, about tomorrow…"

"I'm still not telling you where we're going." Quatre said to Ami as they pushed their away from the group. Teachers, the principal and the nurse were all rushing into the auditorium to check on the others.

"I hope they're all okay." Ami said absentmindedly as they finally got away from the crowd.

"Hey Ames, meeting at Raye's!" Mina called from the heart of the action where she was giving a false account of what happened to a reporter for the school paper.

"I could give you a ride if you'd like." Quatre offered as they headed towards the math wing where Ami had left her book bag.

"Oh, thank you Quatre. But it doesn't start until well after four. I still have nearly two hours. You don't have to wait for me if you've got, uh, other things to do." Ami said and he understood the secret meaning to her words.

"It's no problem really. Everything's taken care of. Would you like to do something until then?" He held the door to the room open for her. Heero and Wufei were there as well, getting their things. They both looked up when Quatre and Ami entered. She briefly wondered when Wufei had gotten away from the crowd. "Oh, hello guys." Quatre greeted as Ami gathered her things into her bag and placed her unfinished test on the teacher's desk even though he was no where in sight.

"You two going somewhere?" Wufei asked as he pulled his black messenger bag over his shoulder. Quatre's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Maybe." He said and Wufei shrugged.

"I'm not telling Trowa." He stated as he nodded to Heero and they both walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ami asked, walking over to Quatre who shrugged.

"Who knows." Ami got the distinct impression that he really did but decided to drop it.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

"I have an idea. How would you like to meet my parents? They're here for a few more days before they leave for the L4 cluster for a press conference." Ami blinked at the sudden question. Sure she had already met them, right before they left on the road trip but this would be like formally meeting them. Her stomach filled with uncertain butterflies at the thought.

"I don't know Quatre. I mean, is this the right time? I look-"

"Fine. You look fine. Come on, please? They've been dying to talk to you." Ami sighed as he stared down at her with pleading blue eyes.

"Oh alright." She said and Quatre grinned.

"Great, let's go." He said as they headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Wait Quatre, I'm not so sure about this." Ami hesitated as they walked through the large mansion, the nervous flutter had yet to die off in her stomach and try as she might, she couldn't get it to go away. In fact it seemed to be getting worse.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Quatre said, not the least bit nervous as he pulled her towards his father's study where the soft chords of classical music were drifting from. He rapped on the door once and a few giggles were heard through the door as it was pulled open by a girl with red, blonde hair. She looked to be a few years older then Quatre and was wearing gray pin-stripped dress slacks with a knitted coral halter top.

"Qu. Hey it's thirty!" She said as she threw the door open to reveal a girl with strawberry blonde hair in jeans and a green t-shirt and a girl with bright blonde hair in a hunter green skirt and a brown lace trimmed camisole top.

"Wow, look how much you've grown." The strawberry blonde said pulling him into a hug that soon turned into a group hug as the other two joined in.

"You're trying to grow up on us, no fair." The fair haired girl said. Quatre blushed as he tried to pull away from his sisters. Ami let out a small laugh and they all stopped and looked at her.

"Who is this?"

"Has Quatre got himself a girlfriend?"

"Wow, she's so cute!" Soon Ami herself was surrounded by blondes who were asking millions of questions and hugging and kissing her cheeks.

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Girls, you're going to scare her. Don't mind them Ami, dear. Come on in." Ami looked up to see Mrs. Winner standing behind the brown leather chair that Mr. Winner was sitting in. Almost like they had been expecting her.

"It's nice to see you again." Ami said politely trying not to gaze around the room too much. Her father would've killed for the art collection that was on all the walls of the office.

"Wow, this one has manners." One of the girls behind her said and Ami felt her cheeks and ears tingle.

"When did you three get here?" Quatre asked, grabbing Ami's hand again. Her cheeks burned even more if at all possible.

"Oh earlier today. We decided to come home from Massachusetts for Spring Break instead of going to Florida with everyone else, again." The blonde who had opened the door said. "But did you say your name was Ami? Oh that's such a cute name."

"These are three of my sisters. That's Hanna, Nadia, and Aliza." He said and Ami sent them a shy smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you."

"Why don't you go get unpacked." Mrs. Winner suggested, sending them all meaningful looks.

"Alright. But we get our turn with her later." Nadia said as she led the group out of the room, closing the door behind them as they went.

"I'm glad you're both okay. I heard about the attack at your school and Rashid went to check on you straight away, you know how he is, but I suppose I'll go call him now. Ami would you care to join me?" Quatre gave her a reassuring hand squeeze and nodded.

"Alright." She said as she reluctantly followed the regal woman out of the room. She couldn't help but feel that she was being scrutinized. That if she walked the wrong way or breathed too loud that they would deem her as unworthy of their beloved son and cast her out like a thief.

"Relax Ami, I'm not here to judge you. Nadine can you call Rashid and tell him that Quatre is home safe and sound please?" A maid nodded and hurried down the hall. "I just called you to come with me because Quatre has a few things that he needs to discuss with his father."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Ami asked and the woman sighed as she stopped walking.

"I'm afraid it is. Why don't we talk out here?" She motioned to the door she had stopped by. It led into the backyard, which looked more like a tropical island then any backyard Ami had ever seen. The blue ocean gleamed behind a jungle of exotic plants and flowers. "Right this way then." She said as she stepped out on the patio then walked down some steps that lead to the ground level. An infinity pool with a waterfall sat at the edge of the property so it looked like it extended out into the ocean. There was a rock bench next to a small pond where white and black spotted giant goldfish swam. Mrs. Winner sat on the bench, apparently not worrying about getting her white pants dirty, and patted the area next to her. Ami nervously sat and looked out at the arrangement of flowers. "I come out here when I need to think." Mrs. Winner explained.

"It's gorgeous." Mrs. Winner nodded at her comment then turned to place her hands over Ami's.

"Ami, I'd like to speak to you, woman to woman." Ami nodded, sitting up straighter as the woman sighed. "There is a…situation in the colonies that Mr. Winner and I have to take care of, I'm sure Quatre told you."

"He said that you are leaving for the L4 clusters in a few days."

"We are. You see the Winner family has been in the colonies ever since they were established, until recently. When the uprisings began we felt that it was best that we moved to Earth to raise our family for our protection. But since then, the colony has apparently felt that we've abandoned them. That's why we made the statement about the Gundams. The colonies no longer support them you see, so we figured that if we sided with the colonies that they would realize that we are in no way deserting them. But the plan backfired. The uprisings have grown dangerous over the passed 48 hours and we fear that fighting may start among them. That's why we're leaving. To try to calm them before something horrible happens." Ami nodded as she looked down at their hands.

"I hope everything goes alright." Ami looked up but the blonde woman was frowning.

"But I doubt everything will be okay Ami. You see, I know this sounds foolish but I get these feelings. It was the same type of feeling I got years ago when we decided to move the family to Earth. Dread. I don't think we'll make it back Ami." Ami let out a small gasp as Mrs. Winner let out a small sob and tears fell from her eyes.

"But what if it does go right? Then you'll have worried for nothing." She said awkwardly as she pulled out a white handkerchief. Mrs. Winner shook her head as she accepted it and dabbed at her tears.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. That's why I must ask you a favor Ami. If something does happen to us, will you promise to be there for Quatre? He's such a good person, you know. Not made for politics. I just want to make sure that he's alright. And I know he will be if he's with you." Ami blinked as Mrs. Winner fixed her with a serene, truthful smile. "You make him happy Ami. Happier then I've seen him since he was five and we left the colonies and especially after Dorothy. That just broke his heart and it hurt me to see him so sad, but when you're around he just seems to smile more." Ami blushed but nodded.

"Okay, I'll watch after him. But I really think everything will be okay." Mrs. Winner smiled, patting her on the hand.

"You're a nice girl Ami. A good match with him. I just wish I had looked for that before instead of what would be good for the company. That Dorothy…I blame myself for that." She said shaking her head as she looked out at the ocean.

"It wasn't your fault." Ami said and she sighed.

"It was. You see, I set them up. Well, Dorothy's grandmother helped some, but it was my idea. I thought it would be perfect. They were both from affluent families that they would both be heads of one day. Now that I think about it, it was more of a business merger then a relationship. Then she went out and started spreading all those horrible lies about him. Ha, pregnant indeed." She said and Ami frowned.

"You mean she was never…"

"No. She made the whole thing up to try to trap him when he was having second thoughts about where their relationship was going. He was so upset." She shook the thought away. "But not with you. You're too smart Ami. I wish I had been as bright as you are when I was your age."

"I'm not that smart." Ami blushed as Mrs. Winner looked up, a smile pulling at her lips.

"He's always talking about you, you know. Ami's so smart…Ami's so pretty…Ami said this or wore that today. He's quite smitten with you and now I can see why."

"I'm not that great." Ami said, her whole face turning the color of a tomato. Mrs. Winner chuckled and patted her hand.

"And you're humble too!"

"Hey, dad said he wanted to talk with you mom." Mrs. Winner looked up to see Quatre walking towards them. She kissed Ami's cheeks then stood up, looking a little exhausted. "Are you alright?" Quatre asked frowning as she sniffled and shuffled past.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. You worry too much just like your father. It's just this war wearing at my nerves. I'll be inside. Goodbye Ami, it was wonderful getting to know you better." Ami frowned as the woman walked up the stairs and disappeared inside. 'Is this the last time I'll ever see her?' Ami thought as she door shut behind her. She quickly shook the idea from her head. Of course Mrs. Winner was just overreacting. Everything was going to be fine...

"Hey, how'd it go?" Quatre asked immediately sitting where his mother had only a few seconds before.

"It was fine." Ami said, a tight smile spreading on her lips. Quatre smiled over at her.

"See. I knew she'd love you as much as I do." Ami blinked and felt something hard slam against her heart as his eyes widened in surprise at his own words. "I, uh, I mean-"

Ami leaned over and silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds. When she tried to pull away Quatre just moved with her. She felt tears burning at her eyes and stood but he did too, keeping the contact of their lips together. Ami closed her eyes with her hands clenched at her sides until Quatre grabbed then and wrapped them around his neck then placed his own hands on her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened and before Ami knew it Quatre's tongue was massaging her own while he rubbed soothing circles on her back and she was drawing in deep inhales as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He was the one to pull away and rested his forehead against hers as she looked down. His hand was quick to pull her face up again so he could stare in her eyes and wipe at her cooling tears. Ami's hands shook as the strong emotions that reflected back from his aquamarine eyes.

"I mean it Ami. I realized it today when you were fighting. I was so scared for you but so proud of you at the same time. And then I knew it. I love you Ami." Quatre blurred together and Ami let out a sob as she buried her head in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her small frame as her body shook. "Shh. It's nothing to cry about." He said, a bit of joking back in his tone but she could still since the sincerity in his voice.

"I know I'm sorry I just-"

"You don't have to say anything in return Ami. I just wanted you to know." He said and Ami nodded as she wiped at her cheeks. "How about we head out for Raye's so you're not late, hm?" Ami nodded, not fully trusting her voice to make sentences yet, as he grabbed her hand again, kissed the back of it, then walked towards the door.

* * *

That's all for chapter 12. I cried while writing this just so you know. Please review, please! 


	13. The Love Boat

Hello peoplemente! It's me and I'm back with lucky chapter 13 of Second Chance. Don't own SM or GW. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It definitely encourages me to continue writing. And to all those who read without reviewing (And I know you're out there thanks for that lovely 'Hit' section in the Stats area.) I forgive you, and sympathize because I do it sometimes too, just please try to review. Even an 'It's good' or 'Write more' would be nice. Two words! One word! You don't even have to sign in. I just need feedback to know I'm going about this the right way. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe it's already Spring Break." Mina was saying to Lita and Darien when Ami walked into her room, where they had decided to move the scout meeting. The Temple was still being cleaned from yet another celebrity party held there the previous night and her mother was gone to yet another convention, Triton was touring circus venues, Catherine was at a prom committee meeting, and Trowa was at Quatre's. Ami sat the plate of peanut butter cookies that Lita had brought on her bed and Serena immediately grabbed one. 

"Let the meeting begin, um Lita, you really out did yourself this time." Serena said and the brunette turned slightly more red then she normally was even after spending a day in the sun without SPF 15.

"You say that every time I bring cookies Serena." She muttered but Ami could tell she wasn't going to forget the compliment any time soon.

"Well, the reason this meeting was called," Raye said sending Serena an annoyed look as she continually grabbed cookies and chomped loudly on them. "is obviously because of the attack today. I'm sure I'm not alone in saying that it was definitely a close call."

"But it was shorter, that's for sure." Lita said as she took one of her own cookies and bit into it then looked at Ami. "That little computer thingy you had certainly came in handy."

"Where did it come from?" Mina asked, wrapping her arms around her legs as she settled next to the cookies on Ami's bed.

"It just kind of appeared. Raye said that everything comes natural. When you said you couldn't locate the youma a voice in my head said that I could and it materialized in my hand."

"Well, maybe with it we can find the seventh Rainbow Crystal before the Negaverse does and we can form the Silver Crystal." Darien said and Luna nodded from where she was laying in his lap.

"Darien does have a point. Then perhaps the princess will reveal herself."

"Why exactly do you want to find the stupid Silver Crystal anyway?" Serena asked looking at Darien.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's what I'm supposed to be doing. As well as protecting the princess like the rest of you." He said nodding towards the girls.

"But what would happen when and if we do find the seventh Rainbow Crystal? What if the carrier turns into the youma anyway?" Serena asked looking around.

"I guess we'll have to worry about that when we come to it." Lita said as she stood up. "Right now, does anyone want some more cookies since Serena cleared these out?" Serena pouted and Mina smiled as she stretched her hands over her head and fell back on Ami's bed, looking up at the canopy as the fabric blew around in the late evening breeze.

"I take it this meeting is adjourned."

"Well then I guess I should be getting home." Darien said as he stood and handed Luna to Serena, who pouted.

"You're leaving now? But what about cookies?" Darien smiled at the hopeful look on Serena's face.

"Save me some for tomorrow at lunch?" Darien asked and Raye snorted.

"Serena? Save sweets? Don't hold your breath Dare." She said and Serena stuck her tongue at her friend.

"Thanks a lot Raye. You're a real pal you know!" She said as she followed her hot tempered friend towards the kitchen. Ami sent Darien a sympathetic smile as she walked him towards the door.

"Thanks for letting us have the meeting here." Ami shrugged as she unlocked the door for him.

"It's fine really. No one spends too much time here anyways. I'm glad I could have the company."

"Glad to have you back wit us Merc. Now maybe you can help keep the others in line and focused." Ami blushed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked towards his car.

"Hey Ames. Peanut butter or chocolate chip?" Lita called from the kitchen as she shut the door.

"Ooh, chocolate. Please." Serena begged as she ran to the entrance hall. "Hey Ames, what's up, you're kind of red?" Ami blinked at the question then smiled at her friend.

"It's nothing. You know, you really should cut back on the chocolate Serena. It'll give you breakouts." She said and Serena's jaw fell open.

"No way!" She said as she raced towards the bathroom with her hands patting her face for blemishes.

"Hey Ami, do you have plans for Spring Break?" Raye asked when Ami walked into the kitchen. Mina was attempting to help Lita gather the ingredients for another batch of cookies but seemed to be more in the way then helping.

"Not really. I am fitting for my bride's maids dress on Sunday but I don't have anything planned after that." Ami said and Mina stopped searching for baking soda. Lita sighed, reaching behind the girl and grabbing it from the refrigerator.

"I almost forgot that your mom is going to get married. It's one of the most anticipated weddings in Orange County, you know? My mom's been gossiping about it for ages."

"Don't tell my mom that. She only started planning for it this weekend." Ami admitted.

"I just love weddings. I can't wait until I get married. I'm making my own cake. It's going to be a seven foot tall, six tier confection. Half chocolate, half French vanilla with sugar pink whipped cream frosting and lots of rose and creeping vine details." Lita had a dreamy look on her face while Mina licked her lips.

"It sounds dreamy. Hey Ames, maybe you should ask your mom to let Lita do the cake." Lita blinked out of her daze and shook her head.

"Oh I couldn't. What if I screwed it up? No way."

"How often do you screw up when it comes to food?" Raye asked sitting down on one of the island bar stools.

"It would save us a lot of money actually, if you want to do it Lita I'm sure my mom would love it. And it'd make it even more special. She and my Aunt Emily are having trouble trying to pick a baker as it is. Though I'll understand if you're too busy to do it. You've still got the whole Golden Locks benefit to organize and that's in a week." Ami said and Lita smiled.

"Do you really think she'd let me do it?" She asked, almost looking hopeful.

"Of course she would." Lita seemed to be in an internal battle with herself but in the end she nodded.

"Ok then. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Serena asked walking back into the room with a mud mask covering her face. Mina and Raye looked at each other then doubled over in laughter. Ami smiled, but hid it behind her hand and Lita was biting her lip to keep from laughing at her friend.

"You…look…like…the…swamp thing!" Mina managed before she and Raye dissolved into even more giggles.

"You laugh now. But when you're all covered in pimples and I've got smooth skin you'll be begging me to put one of these on you." Serena said defiantly.

"If you say so Meatball Head." Raye said shaking her head before looking at Ami again.

"But as I was saying. If you've got nothing to do for Spring Break, Chad and I were planning on taking another trip to Sun Valley. His family owns this gorgeous ski lodge there."

"What would Wufei do if he knew you were planning on spending the break shacked up with Chad?" Lita teased and Raye rolled her eyes.

"I'm not 'shacking up' with anyone Lita. It was actually supposed to be a group trip then Wufei said that he and the rest of the guys already had plans that they couldn't break." Ami frowned but kept her musing to herself. "So, are you in Ami?"

"I suppose I could although Greg is supposed to come for a visit. He's looking for an apartment in San Francisco and wanted to see me before he headed up there." Ami said and Mina's eyes widened.

"Hey, just bring him then. I was planning on asking Andrew since Darien agreed that he was going to come because they're pretty much inseparable." Mina said and Raye nodded looking back at Ami hopefully.

"I don't know. Greg won't know any of the other guys." Lita looked up from where she was adding eggs to the white ceramic bowl she was mixing in.

"Neither will Ken. He's my friend from New York. He's coming too."

"Well, I suppose there is no harm in asking is there?" Ami said looking around the excited group. "Especially since the guys already have plans."

"This is so great. It'll be nice to get away from all the petty gossip that goes on here. And I haven't been skiing in ages."

* * *

"Mina, may I speak with you for a second?" Ami asked waving Lita, Serena, and Raye off as they all walked towards Raye's car. Mina nodded solemnly as she closed the door behind her friends. 

"Sure, it's nothing serious is it?" She asked turning to face her friend. Ami shook her head as she motioned Mina to follow her through the kitchen.

"It's actually a good thing. I think." Ami said as she opened the door to her backyard.

"Well, then why don't you sound happy?" Mina asked curiously as they both sat on the swinging chair that was a few feet from the pool. The sun had already set deep into the sky and a sprinkling of stars and colony clusters were making themselves known despite the bright lights of L.A. a few miles away.

"I am. I promise. I'm just a little...confused I guess is the word I'm looking for." Ami said and Mina smiled as she folded her legs up in the swing.

"So this is about Quatre then." She stated and Ami looked at her with a tug of a smile on her lips.

"It's that apparent?"

"Practically tattooed on your forehead. I noticed you looked a little out of it during the meeting. So tell Doctor Mina all about it." Ami smiled as Mina looked at her expectantly.

"I don't really know where to start. Well, he told me something today right after the attack and though I'm flattered by what he said, I don't think he really meant it." Mina's eyebrows shot up.

"What would make you have doubts? Quatre doesn't normally say things he doesn't mean." Ami sighed as she stared at the reflection of the moon on the ocean's surface then to it's double in the sky. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I apologize if I took up your time." Ami made to stand up but Mina placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. All the joking had fallen from her face.

"But you don't normally say things you don't mean either. Ami sit back down. Please." Ami sat back in her seat. "I'm going to tell you what my mother told me. You're never going to forget your first love. Ever. No matter how horrible things ended between you. No matter how good your relationships that followed are. The first time is the scariest and one of the most meaningful. But that doesn't mean that you have to dwell on it forever. You can move on from it if you're strong." Ami looked out as the lights in the pool came on.

"I'm assuming that Quatre told you of his true feelings today and I can only imagine how frightening that must have been but what I think you're more frightened of is moving on from Zach." Ami looked over at Mina who had a serene, understanding look on her face. "What you two had was very powerful, I can feel it even now from both you and Zach. It was apparently strong enough to survive the brainwashing that Beryl did on him. It's just about the only part of the old Zach that's left in him, his love for you. But with some evil entity harboring his body there's no way you two could be together again. And you've got to give up that hope Ami. He's not coming back. Even if we could heal him, which would take a very powerful energy source which we don't have, it would destroy his body. He'd die.

"And you have to try to understand things from Quatre's point of view. As much as I hate to admit it, he did love Dorothy, even if she was a lying snake. He loved her perhaps as much as you loved Zach. But he's willing to put it all behind him, if just for now, to be with you."

"But why?" Ami asked interrupting Mina. "Why would he choose someone like me over her?"

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, looking generally confused.

"We are from two different worlds. He should be with someone who can always be there and who's poised and won't embarrass him."

"Quatre's not like that and you know it. Stop trying to put yourself down, incase you haven't noticed you're a babe and if Quatre likes you then you should just embrace it, not overanalyze it." Mina stood up from the chair and it swung wildly for a second. "Well, I think I'll walk home now, I love living around the corner from you. I can bug you anytime I want." Mina smiled, reverting into her old self again.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Ami asked but Mina shook her head.

"No, I'll see myself home. You stay here and think okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Ami nodded as Mina waved then walked around the corner and let herself out through the tall privacy fence that surrounded the sides of the property. Ami sighed as she laid her head on her knees.

"Maybe you are right Mina. Perhaps it is time for me to put my past behind me and really forget about Zach…"

* * *

"The official prom countdown has started. That's right everyone, there are now only forty-five days until the Junior-Senior prom so it's time to ask that special someone and start looking for that perfect dress. Luckily we've got you covered with one of those. Introducing the St. Gabrielle Student Fashion Show brought to you by the Senior Class and Student Council." Ami stopped paying attention to the rest of the midday announcements as she nibbled at her turkey on wry sandwich. The whole group was together again minus Darien who was at a senior meeting of some sort. Ami looked across the table to the guys who all seemed to be concentrating on something of great importance. When Mina asked what the piece of paper they were all looking at was Heero had stiffly replied that it was something all juniors had to do and left it at that after sending Ami a meaningful glance. So she could only assume it had something to do with why they were going to be gone all Spring Break. 

"No way! Hey Lita you should sign up to be one of the models. You're one of the tallest girls in school." Mina said excitedly and Lita's cheeks turned red as Duo nodded, looking up from the paper for the first time since they arrived.

"I agree Li and you're definitely pretty enough, you should go for it." He said, not sounding at all like his normally teasing self. Lita nearly choked on her homemade Spinach Wrap. Since when was her brother so supportive?

"Wow, uh, thanks Duo and you too Mina. But I don't think I will. I'm not good with dresses and crowds." She said shaking her head. "Besides I've certainly got enough on my plate right now. The Benefit is next weekend and I've got a meeting tomorrow with the catering company, Ames your dad can be really extravagant. He wanted to fly in sushi from this place in New York but I convinced him to go with a place in San Francisco that's rumored to have great seafood instead." Ami nodded, setting her sandwich down on the plastic it had been wrapped in.

"My mother always said that he had an unnecessary flare for the decadent."

"I'd say." Lita said letting out a half laugh.

"Well the plans are all finalized. Chad's parents called and gave him the official okay last night. We're all set for Sun Valley." Raye said as she closed her cell phone with a snap and shoved it back into her purse right as Relena walked out onto the patio.

"Sun Valley?" Wufei asked looking up from the paper as well. "When are you going to Sun Valley?"

"Next week. You losers are going to do whatever it is that losers do without their friends on Spring Break and we're going skiing at Chad's ski lodge." Raye stated smugly.

"Do you think it's really safe to go skiing by yourselves? Especially with the war going on and security warnings heightened." Quatre said and Mina rolled her eyes.

"We're not exactly helpless you know. Besides, we're not going to be alone. Darien, Andrew, Chad, Ken and Greg are coming with us."

"Who's Ken?" Duo asked looking at the girls with a puzzled look on his face.

"A friend I met when I was in New York last summer for that cooking camp." Lita answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. The rest of the guys looked up.

"You mean the guy with the quich?"

"That's quiche, but yea. He said a lot of his friends were going out there too so I invited him to stay with us."

"Wait, you mean they are going to be staying with you. Like in the same cabin?" Wufei asked and Serena nodded.

"Well, there's only one you see and it would be foolish for them to sleep outside." She said and Wufei blinked numbly then frowned.

"And when exactly were you going to tell us?" He asked and Raye rolled her eyes.

"When you were going to tell us where you guys are going." She said and he sent her an annoyed glance.

"That's extremely childish Raye." He said and her cheeks glowed red.

"You know what you're acting like Wufei? A jealous boyfriend that's what." She stated as she stood up and stomped away. "Call me when you loose the pacifier."

"Yea well you're acting like a selfish, spoiled brat." Wufei called after her as he too stood and stalked away muttering to himself as people around the courtyard looked up at the raised voices.

"Gees, they act like my parents." Mina said shaking her head. "Well I have more reservations to make."

"I can't believe that you guys are going skiing without us." Duo said and Serena frowned.

"Well you already had plans." She placed a hand over his.

"Is everything alright over here? I heard Wufei yell." Serena looked up to see Relena Peacecraft and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think everyone in the whole school heard Wufei." Lita said and Ami felt a tug of a smile on her lips.

"I suppose so. Heero, may I speak with you for a minute please?" Serena shot Heero a look as he glanced up from his laptop. He looked to Relena then nodded and folded his computer. Serena sighed and looked away as he stood and followed the princess.

"She makes me so, oh never mind." Serena said huffily as Trowa, Duo and Quatre looked at her curiously.

"Someone's acting a little jealous." Lita said and Serena cracked a smile.

"I'm not jealous Lita. I just wish she weren't so…ridged. Heero's already tense enough without her uptight demeanor."

"Nice use of the word." Ami said and Serena sent her a smile.

"Thanks."

"So, you really don't have a problem with Heero being with Relena?" Duo asked unbelievingly and Serena shook her head.

"Not really." She said and Duo's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Really, but I thought at Darien's party…"

"Who told you about that?" Serena asked and Lita ducked in her seat, turning slightly pink at the ears. Serena looked at her friend and let out a laugh as she elbowed Lita in the side.

"Wait. What happened at Darien's party?" Quatre asked and Serena waved the thought away.

"Nothing really. Not worth mentioning now. But anyway, I don't really mind. I just wish Heero would be happy again. He's been so cold since the war started and if Relena could come up with a way to make him the old Heero then I'd give them my whole hearted blessing. Besides, Heero isn't the one I'm destined to be with."

"Then who are you uh, destined to be with then?" Quatre asked and Serena shrugged her shoulders, letting her arms rest on the table.

"Hey Meatball Head. Scare everyone away with your grotesque eating habits?" Darien asked as he took a seat next to her with his hands full of papers and books.

"No, I just borrowed that mask you use for your face and they ran screaming into the night. And to answer your question Quatre, I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"I think I'll head to class now. We're having auditions today for a clarinet solo in the Spring Concert and I want to make sure I'm nice and warmed up." Ami said crumpling her rubbish.

"Can I have your Sun Chips?" Ami nodded to Serena then pulled herself up.

"I'll walk you." Quatre volunteered and Ami felt a tingle on her cheeks but took the arm that was extended to her, narrowly missing the disturbed look on Trowa's face as they passed. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay for tonight." Quatre explained as he opened the door to the music wing and let her walk through first.

"Oh yes. Everything's fine, though I do wish you'd tell me where we are going so that I knew how to dress appropriately." Quatre chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just something casual." He said and Ami looked over at him. He was giving nothing away. Ami sighed and looked back in front of her. She could deal with that.

Ami had trouble focusing on class for the rest of the day and little else for the rest of the evening. Not the ride home. Or the short jog she took to stem her nervousness. Or the shower she took shortly after. It wasn't until she looked at herself in the mirror after getting dressed and made up, that she really could concentrate on anything, making her feel even more childish. It was just a date. Nothing to be too worried about. _Just a date. _

Her bright blue eyes cast towards the clock. It was fifteen minutes until Quatre was scheduled to arrive. Her stomach flopped as she looked back at her reflection. She'd managed to pick up a few make up tips and Catherine had helped pick out which colors would go with her outfit of choice and Ami had to admit, she had done a pretty good job.

She had grouped a classic dark denim jacket, a gold sequin lined turquoise tank top with an off-white gauze skirt that tiered in three places. She wore only a dusting of blush and bronzer on her cheeks, as she was told that her skin was clear and smooth enough to not wear foundation or base. She'd lined her eyes in a teal color that matched her shirt without poking herself in the eye once. And the mascara that Mina suggested the weekend Ami arrived really did make her lashes look twice as long as they normally did.

A dab of nude colored lip gloss, a spritz of Chanel Chance and she was ready to go. On the outside at least. She was still a nervous wreck on the inside and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the chance of being caught or just the fact that this was their first official date. She couldn't decide.

She didn't really get the opportunity to wonder as not fifteen minutes later the doorbell rung, echoing around the cavernous house. Ami took one last glance in the mirror as she slipped into some earthy gold flip flop sandals.

After grabbing her small white clutch she headed downstairs to see Cathy standing in the foyer talking with Quatre, who was looking rather debonair in a black sweater worn over a blue oxford that brought out the color of his eyes, and a pair of nicely snug jeans. A bit of her nervousness washed away as she realized that she hadn't dressed too casual.

Catherine and Quatre both looked up when she stopped at the foot of the stairs. Cathy's eyebrows shot up and a blush lightened Quatre's cheeks, causing hers to have the same reaction as she watched him glance over her ensemble.

"Well hello. Who are you and what've you done with my stepsister? I'm borrowing that skirt I hope you know." Cathy said with a grin as she left the two to their privacy.

"I-uh-hi." Ami said with a small laugh as she pushed a clump of her unruly navy hair behind her ear.

"You look-" Quatre started and Ami panicked.

"Horrid isn't it? I think I'll go change-"

"Perfect." Ami blinked numbly as Quatre stepped forward and kissed her cheek, causing it to go alight even more. "Absolutely, perfect." Ami laughed nervously again as she looked down at her hands.

"Thanks.You look nice too. You said casual so..." Quatre offered his hand and a smile and Ami offered hers back, finally looking up.

"We should get going if we don't want to be late." He said and she nodded, allowing herself to be pulled out of the house and down to Quatre's car.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Ami asked and Quatre gave her a secretive smile as he opened the door for her.

"Nope." Ami let out a good natured sigh but sat down anyways.

"You know, I'm not one for surprises Quatre." Ami admitted once he had come around and taken his seat on the driver's side.

"I know, but patience _is_ a virtue." He teased as he revved the engine and sped down the street.

* * *

The drive was a pleasant one and Quatre put some local band's CD in the player halfway through the journey and mellow rhythms floated around the comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip. Ami looked out at the flashing scenery as they made itthrough L.A.and into the mountains that surrounded it. They weren't far from the ocean she could tell as she saw glimpses of the roaring surf through the valleys between the towering peaks and hear the dull echo of water meeting rock over the music. Ami waited patiently for Quatre to stop at one of the small restaurants that dotted the highway and grew even more anxious when he didn't. 

Her worries were momentarily put on hold when they broke through a valley and pulled onto small road that ran towards the setting sun, winding around one last foothill before branching in two different directions. Quatre turned left, traveling down a slight incline then stopped in a parking lot that probably could've fit ten cars at most. The expansive ocean stretched out in front of them, seeming to never end. The tip of a peninsula hid the right portion of the beach but what Ami could see was completely deserted. The white 'Private Property' sign justly supplied her with an answer why. Ami knew immediately that this was Malibu. Probably where the reception was going to be held after her mother and Triton's wedding. It fit the description that Serena gave her of their beach to a T: The sand, jagged rocks on the beach and the chillier then Newport atmosphere. Ami looked over at Quatre who was unbuckling his seatbelt and unlocking the door.

"I thought we were going to get something to eat." She said and he smiled as he climbed out and opened the door for her.

"And I told you it was a surprise." Ami took Quatre's hand as he shut the door and set the alarm then reached into his pocket. Ami frowned as he pulled a white handkerchief from it.

"Um, Quatre?" Ami questioned as he walked behind her and secured it over her eyes, tying it into place. She briefly wondered if he had smudged her eye shadow but her musings stopped when a pair of soft and moist lips pressed over hers, making her heart skip then beat ten fold in her ears. A few wisps of Quatre's hair brushed lightly against her forehead as a strong gust of wind blew from the ocean's direction and his light fingertips grazed over the exposed portion of her hips. His breath gasped with hers when he finally pulled away. Ami let out a shiver.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and Ami nodded before she could have time to think. Everything was just kind of surreal and moving too fast for her brain to comprend. That kiss, though it had been soft and comparatively innocent to the one they'd shared in Setsuna's basement, had completely wracked her system. And though she couldn't see at the time, she could just as plainly see in her head a light blush cross Quatre's face as his fingers laced through her own.

After a few steps on the sturdy ground of the parking lot her feet sunk into the lightly packed sand of the beach and she felt an avalanche of grains fall into her flip flops, making her toes scrunch uncomfortably. "Quatre where are we going? I'm getting sand in my shoes." She said and he stopped.

"Oh, sorry about that. One second." The next thing she knew, her knees came up from under her and an arm cradled her back. She let out a small scream as she grabbed the first thing her arms wrapped around. The very distracting smell of Quatre's cologne told her more then anything that she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Quatre what are you doing?" She asked and he chuckled, the vibrations of which carried around her.

"Keeping the sand from your feet, now be patient please, we're almost there." Sighing, Ami let her head drop to his shoulder. This whole blinded and carried princess style thing was becoming very trying.

"You don't normally do this for all first dates do you?" Ami asked and he chuckled again.

"No, but this case is special." Ami felt another blush, despite herself. She stayed quiet, running his words and actions thus far through her head, for nearly five minutes. She could hear the lapping of water on something now and Quatre's steps turned from sand crunches to sold steps on concrete. Curiosity nipped at her mind as he finally came to a stop. "Alright, we're here." Quatre announced as he placed her back on her feet. They were definitely on concrete now.

"May I take the blindfold off?" Ami asked as patiently as she could.

"Not yet, wait one more second." Quatre left her side and Ami chewed on her lower lip. They were on a pier or something that jutted into the ocean she could tell, because the waves were lapping all around her. A gust of wind blew at her legs and Ami let out a small shiver, wishing that she'd decided on jeans like Quatre had. The skirt was definitely too thin to create any kind of shield from the cold. "Alright. Now." Ami, eager to have all five senses back, quickly removed the blindfold and let out a gasp. She was sure she looked like a fish out of water as her eyes swept over the large white and black ship that was in front of her, Quatre leaning out over from the rail above her. "Come on in." He said and Ami nodded as she took a step onto the large vessel.

All the furniture looked barely used but nice and trendy, suggesting that a professional had decorated every inch of it. There was every amenity needed in a living room in front of her. Over stuffed couches, state of the art entertainment system and works of art that covered the neutral colored walls.

"You did all this?" Ami asked as Quatre walked down the stairs that were next to the plasma screen TV.

"Yep. And believe me, it took a long time to convince Rashid that I didn't need a bodyguard to come along." Ami laughed lightly as she walked in even more, looking around curiously. There was a hallway on the other side of the room and another pair of stairs opposite the ones that Quatre had just walked down. He followed her gaze. "Those go to the staterooms. These go up the observation desk and after that the control room."

"What about the hallway?" Ami asked curiously.

"The starboard side and the hot tub." Ami felt her face light up as she looked around more.

"It's amazing." Ami said as there was a jolt. The door shut, the engines started and the boat launched forward.

"Come on. We don't want dinner to get cold."

Ami silently followed after Quatre as he turned and walked back up the stairs to the observation deck, her shoes tapping on the dark wooden stars. A round table set for two was placed in the middle of the wooden deck with a great view of the sun as it descended into the ocean.

"Wow." Ami breathed and Quatre grinned, his cheeks showing the signs of a blush as he pulled out one of the well cushioned chairs.

"It's not too much is it? It was Rashid idea." Ami shook her head as she sat down and looked at the table settings. There was an expensive looking white table cloth that cascaded over the sides, brushing against her legs as she was pushed in. Gold rimmed china sat in front of her as well as a water glass and a liquid in a gold stemmed champagne flute that was golden and fizzing slightly. Even the silverware was golden and imprinted with the Winner family crest. She folded her napkin in her lap to see what it had the initials CW embroidered in it. "They're my mother's." Quatre explained as he sat across from her.

Ami nodded as she looked up at him through the two thin candles that had been lit. She frowned then leaned forward and blew them out. Quatre looked at her curiously and she blushed as smoke curled up from the snuffled candle sticks. "They were a little too much." She said and he smiled.

"Dinner is served." A man who sounded as though he was of French descent walked onto the deck balancing two salads on a tray. "Mademoiselle." He said setting one bowl in front of Ami from the right side before doing the same to Quatre with a polite "Monsieur."

"Merci." Ami said and the man nodded his head to her then hurried down the stairs. "You hired a chef?" Ami asked picking at her salad with the fork that was outer most from the plate. Quatre shrugged nonchalantly as he picked at his own salad, stabbing a cheery tomato.

"Like I said, it was Rashid's idea. He tends to get a little carried away sometimes." Ami nodded in agreement as she looked back to the Los Angeles coast line. A plane had just taken off from LAX was and was curling back East. "So I guess you're really going skiing next week?" Quatre asked and Ami nodded, looking back at him.

"Not that I really had any say in the matter. I'd much rather stay here and get some studying done but Serena and Raye can be quite persistent when they stop fighting long enough to work together."

"And Greg is going too?"

"Yes well, his girlfriend is leaving for a photo shoot on one of the colonies and he was going to come here to go apartment hunting anyways so I figured it'd be nice if he could come as well." Quatre nodded trying not to look disheartened and failing. Ami smiled as she reached across the table and patted his hand. "He's one of my best friends you know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Jealous?" Ami teased and Quatre looked up then cocked an eyebrow at her grin.

"I wouldn't go that far." He said back and Ami laughed.

"Yes you were. You were quite literally green with envy."

"I am not jealous. Besides, it's not like I'm like your boyfriend or anything, right?" Ami blinked numbly as she let the words set in. He wasn't her boyfriend, was he? Well, he hadn't asked or anything. In fact she wasn't sure where they stood relationship wise. They had kissed a couple of times. Then he had of course stated that he loved her but whether that was friendship love like what she felt for the other scouts or more then friendship love she wasn't sure. So she quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no of course not. We're just friends, right?" Quatre nodded, tilting his head to the side.

"Sure, I mean, unless you wanted me to be your boyfriend."

"Are you through with your salad mademoiselle?" Ami nearly jumped out of her skin as the chef reached for her half picked at salad from the left. She quickly nodded, looking away from Quatre's expectant face as she felt her pulse begin to race. Had that been a question or a joke or…she didn't know.

"Yes, thank you." She said as her salad and Quatre's was taken away. "It's nice out don't you think?" She chanced a look at Quatre who was still staring at her intently with a smug look on his face.

"Ami?" He said and she gulped nervously.

"It's been really nice lately. Spring is my favorite season. You know in Japan they have really great cherry blossom festivals this time of year. I went with my father last year. It's really gorgeous. Y-you should go one day." Ami stuttered as she looked at her hand, which Quatre had brought to his lips and kissed. "I-I mean if you l-like that kind of thing."

"Are you chilled? You're practically shivering." Quatre said, still not removing his knowing smirk from him lips. "We could move inside if you'd like." Ami shook her head. Was it really cold? That was funny because she felt like she was burning up.

"No, I'm fine out here." Ami took her hand back and placed it in her lap. "Thank youfor your concern."

A large plate of lasagna with freshly shredded parmesan cheese sprinkled on top was brought out next and Ami hurried in taking a bite and looking back at the ocean.

"You know lasagna is Trowa's favorite food." Quatre said and Ami finally looked back at him, happy that the conversation had shifted to something she was comfortable with.

"Mine is sandwiches." Quatre glanced at her with an amused look on his face and she felt her cheeks tingle. "They're easy to eat while reading." She explained.

"You know, I've never met anyone as focused on their grades before. Not even Wufei and he was going to be a scholar for his clan." He said and Ami frowned.

"Why didn't he?" She asked cutting a rebellious string of cheese.

"Well, he became a Pilot. His cluster was blown up, luckily his family had been away on business but he swore to seek their revenge and moved here where he met us." Ami looked down at her dinner, and sat her fork down.

"May I ask you a question Quatre?" He nodded. "What happened to Trowa and Catherine's mother? No one ever speaks of her and I feel foolish about to join their family when I don't even know what happened to the first Mrs. Barton." Quatre sat his own fork down.

"She was killed in an attack by rebels on L3. She was in a treatment center for alcohol abuse. The fighting had stressed her too much. The hospice was destroyed only a week after she'd checked in." Ami held her breath as she looked out at the ocean without really seeing it. "It was a long time ago and Trowa doesn't talk about it. The rest of the guys don't even know that she had a drinking problem. He told them that she had been visiting a friend who was there."

"So that's why he became a pilot?" Quatre nodded.

"Instead of being bitter towards the colonies he fights to protect the rest of those around him."

"It's very brave for him to put it all behind him."

"Well, he's a very good person and I'm glad that I have him as a friend. He'd be one hell of an adversary and I hope to never face him in battle."

"You don't think he'd ever do that, do you? Change sides I mean." Quatre shrugged, picking up his fork again.

"I don't know. War does that, changes people and their opinions. It breaks them up. I mean look at me and my parents…" Ami sighed as she looked across at him; his eyes downcast to his plate and sadness marring his features. He really was upset with what was happening to his family. She remembered the conversation she had had with his mother only a few days before. 'I pray to the Moon that you are wrong Mrs. Winner.'

"So you have a mission next week?" Ami asked after silence had reigned over the table for a few minutes. Quatre looked up and nodded.

"Yes. A very big one actually. I'm sorry I can't give you specific details but it might take the whole week." He explained and Ami looked back at the sun which was now nearly gone. Only a few striking rays of pink and yellow remained in the sky and the space colonies were beginning to reflect silver from the remaining sun's light.

"Just be careful okay Quatre?"

"I always am." He said and Ami looked him in the eye, all joking aside.

"I mean it. Please be careful." Quatre looked at Ami curiously as she looked away again. She seemed to be having an internal battle with herself.

"You're not worried are you?" He asked and her head snapped back to him, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Of course I am. You are going out there to fight with guns and-and cannons and I may not know what else or what they are called but I do know what they could do to a person."

"You're really upset over this aren't you?" He asked and Ami just looked back at the water as twilight set in, not saying a word. Quatre felt his lips twitch as he stood up. She looked at him curiously as he held out a hand for her. She looked at it then sighed and took it, standing up as she did so. "Ami don't worry about this. We know what we're doing." Ami sighed again then looked back at him.

"I know that you do. Just be extra careful this time. And don't even think about pressing that self detonating button thing." Ami said looking off to the rail around the deck. She let out a small laugh as he pulled her into a hug. She let her arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't worry Ami. Besides, how will I take you to prom if I don't come back?" Ami looked up at him curiously.

"Wait, you mean…?"

"If you want to go with me that is. That's where I was going with the first conversation but since you felt compelled to change the subject…" Ami smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Of course I'd be honored to go to the prom with you." She said then let out a laugh as she was pulled off her feet and twirled around in a circle. "I take it you're pleased." She said once she was back on her feet.

"Relived, I thought for sure you'd say no, that you'd rather stay home and study." Ami gave him a playful shove in the shoulder then laughed, scrunching up her nose.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She admitted and Quatre grinned then kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. I think I'll go tell the captain that we're ready to turn around now. I've got to get you home before Tr-, I mean at a descent hour." Ami just nodded, ignoring the blunder as she looked out towards the sea again. They were almost out to Catalina Island now.

"Um, excuse me, desert is ready." Quatre looked up as the chef reentered and pulled himself from Ami.

"Ok. Do you mind terribly telling the captain that we're ready to turn around now?" He asked and he chef smiled. Ami frowned as a bad feeling crept over her.

"I'm afraid that the capitan is not available at the present time." He said and Ami instinctively reached for her transformation pen only to remember that it was in her purse, which was on the table, which the chef was standing in front of.

"Where is he then?" Quatre asked with his eyebrow's crinkling together.

"It'd say bleeding to death and you're soon going to join him." He said his French accent dropping immediately as he pulled a black pistol from the inside of his sports jacket. Ami let out a small shriek and Quatre quickly pushed her behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked and the chef just smiled, putting the silencer on his gun.

"That's not important. What is important is my mission. Your father has been a pain to our people, practically enslaving us and I know you'll be just like him one day. He abandoned us to live here in this little paradise but I'm going to put a stop to it. The Winner bloodline and corruption of the L4 colony ends now with your life. But first," The gun trained from Quatre to Ami's head that was peering over his shoulder. "I'm going to make you suffer like we have. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend." Ami clutched onto Quatre's arm as the man's finger tightened on the trigger.

Suddenly a hand shot out from under the table and grabbed the man's leg. He looked down as a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed past Ami's face. The table overturned, sending plates, glasses and cold lasagna flying and Heero stood up and pointed a gun at the man's head.

"What the fuck? Who are you?"

"I'll ask the questions. Quatre call the authorities." Quatre nodded as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and quickly called a number. Ami let out a long breath as the guy dropped his gun and Heero kicked it to her. "Ami pick it up and point it at him." Heero instructed in a no-nonsense tone. Ami looked at him like he was insane and he sent her a glare. "Now." Ami jumped at the snappiness and nodded. She reached down and gulped nervously as she grabbed the cold metal in her shaking hands. "Hold it steady. Finger over the trigger."

"Easier said then done." She muttered under her breath as she moved her finger.

"Alright. Now who put you up to this?" Heero said looking back at the man.

"No one. I'm standing up for oppressed people all over the L4 clusters who have suffered at the hands of the Winners." He shouted and Quatre hung up his phone."They're on the way out here. Allah, Ami what are you doing?" He asked, his voice raising a few decibels. He quickly took the gun from Ami's hand and she let out a long sigh. "Heero, really!" Quatre said disapprovingly.

"Well, she said she wanted to help us a few days ago." Heero said sending Quatre a glare before looking at Ami with a calmer eye. "Well done Mizuno."

"So she's an ally." The guy said glaring at Ami. Heero just rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Ami asked, rubbing at her elbows. All of a sudden she did feel cold.

"Now we wait for the Coast Guard." Quatre said.

"Ha! You think I'm the only one? I've got allies. Hundred's of people who'd like nothing more then to see your family go down like the corrupt pigs you are." The man spat. Quatre's eyes hardened and his jaw set.

"Is that so?" He asked as his hand tightened. Ami took an instinctive step back. "I'd keep my mouth shut and just be happy I'm against killing if I were you."

"I'm not." Heero commented nonchalantly as he cocked the gun.

"Heero please." Quatre said looking desperately at his friend. Ami groaned as pain split through her head as if a baseball bat had been taken to her head.

'Of all times to have an attack.' She clutched her head and crossed to the overturned table while Quatre and Heero continued arguing over the fate of the man. She kept a tentative eye on him as she grabbed her purse from the floor where it had landed and pulled a circular tube from it. She quickly popped a pill in her mouth, hiding the bottle back in her purse as a familiar chill settled over her body. She grimaced as she swallowed it without water and looked up in time to see a hand shoot out and grab her neck. She attempted to take in a gasp of air and clawed at the man's hand when she couldn't. Heero and Quatre looked over, surprised at the sudden action and the man laughed.

"Ami!" Quatre went to take a step and she closed her eyes as the hand tightened on her larynx.

"Stay where you are or I'll crush her windpipe and you lower the gun." Heero sent him a glare and Ami let out a squeak as the hand tightened. "I said, lower the gun." The man hissed but Heero didn't move.

"Heero." Quatre barked but his friend didn't budge.

"Hmm. I knew I'd have a problem with-what the hell?" The man gasped as he let go of Ami's throat and she dropped to the ground. They all looked at his hand as Ami coughed and gasped in deep breaths to compensate for the one's she'd lost, laying against the cool wooden beams of the floor. "What'd you do to my hand?" He yelled holding it out to see the black and blue, frost bitten extremities. Ami rubbed at her neck and glared up at him. A fine sheen of frost surrounded her then just as quickly as it had formed, melted away to water. "What the hell are you?"

"Ami are you alright?" Quatre asked and Ami nodded, not looking away from the man. Heero had his gun trained on him once again. The flashing lights of the Coast Guard as well as the wail of sirens echoed off the water and Ami finally looked away.

"U.S. Coast Guard." A voice from a megaphone said as a yellow speedboat pulled up next to them. "We got a distress call."

"Yes, we're up here." Quatre called as the door below them opened and men were heard rushing in. "Are you sure you're alright?" Quatre asked as he hurried over to Ami and helped her stand up. She nodded, leaning against him a little. "Neat party trick. He'll probably have to get an amputation." He said and Ami looked away.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Police took the man who was still spouting things about justice being served.

"Gees, you really did a number on his hand." One of the officers said an hour later after they'd questioned them and asked to see Heero's firearms permit, which, surprisingly, he actually had. "I doubt he'll be trying to pull any triggers for now on."

"Is the Captain alright?" Ami asked and the officer nodded.

"Yea, got shot in the leg but he's on the way to Cedar Sinai now and the last I heard he was stabilizing." Ami nodded and the man walked away to speak with the crime scene photographer.

"Oh there you are." They all looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Winner as well as Ami's mother and Heero's father walking up the stairs. "We were so worried when we got called about an attack."

Ami gave her mother a hug. She pulled away and eyed her daughter frantically before settling her unwavering gaze just below Ami's face. "Oh Ami, what happened to your neck?"

"I'm alright, really." Ami said and her mother shook her head, looking in her eyes again.

"How about we get you home and then you can tell me exactly why you were alone on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy." Ami felt her cheeks burn as she looked at Quatre who was being chewed out about leaving without Rashid and Heero who was being congratulated by his father who looked to be ecstatic about the whole thing.

"Ok. Can I say goodbye first?" Ami asked looking at the guys and her mother nodded. Ami walked in between the crime scene to where Heero and his father were talking to a police officer.

"Thank you Heero." Ami said and the stoic pilot actually sent her a smile. Well, the beginnings of a smile anyway.

"Everyone gets one." He said shrugging. Ami sighed then threw her arms around his stomach in a hug. He stood there awkwardly at first then patted her back. "Don't get mushy on me Mizuno." He said and Ami nodded, pulling away.

"Thank you again. And be careful next week." Ami whispered sending him a knowing look. He nodded, smirking to himself as he looked up and nodded to whoever was behind her.

Ami turned around and a wide smile stretched across her face. Quatre wrapped his arms around her securely and before she could protest had placed a soft kiss on her lips. Right in front of his parents, her mother, one of his best friends and a large portion of the West Coast division of the U.S. Coast Guard. Her cheeks warmed when he pulled away. His warm hands placed on either side of her head keeping her face close to his.

"I've been wanting to do that for an hour now." He said with a sigh. "But I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Ami could only nod as she'd completely lost her vocal abilities. "Stay close to your mom, keep your head down and don't talk to anyone when you get to the docks. My dad said that paparazzi were mulling around there. We're going to Long Beach so that my dad can have time to do some damage control." Ami nodded again and Quatre smiled. Placing another kiss on her forehead before he let her go and walked back to his parents who were looking at her with surprised looks on their faces. Ami quickly looked away, well aware that nearly every person on the ship had seen the exchange. Even Heero was smirking.

"Well, I'm guessing that Emily was right." Her mother said when they walked down the stairs. "I never would've thought, you and Quatre. Well, I guess I've seen worst matches. Hey, now I've got to redo the whole seating arrangement for the wedding reception. I want him to sit at the family table." Ami blushed even more.

"Mom, please." She muttered as she was helped onto one of the Coast Guard boats, as there were now many floating around.

"What, I do. Oh, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was quite sure that you would react like this." Ami muttered under her breath but her mother didn't seem to hear the comment.

"Oh Triton is going to love this. He's always thought of Quatre as a second son now he might be." Ami groaned as she looked out at the water. "What color would our grandchildren's hair be…"

* * *

Dear god have I ever been in that situation before? And why are mothers always so keen to have grandkids when they preach abstinence every time the word 'date' comes into a conversation? Oh well, please review. 


	14. Complicated

Hey it's me and I'm finally back with Chapter 14. Sorry it took so long, I'm in between vacations and college stuff. Plus was a very deficult chapter for me to write. Thanks for reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it. Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so please don't steal that! Thanks to Kaiya for the input about my little spelling mistake. I fixed it! That's what I get for using spell check. Extremely LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. And TRUST ME! See ya!

* * *

"Wow, so you really did have a busy two weeks." Setsuna said with an impressed look on her gracious face the next day at their session. Ami nodded as she sat up straight and folded her hands neatly in her lap. That was an understatement. And she hadn't even told Setsuna that she was now a Sailor Scout or that her prom date was a Gundam Pilot. Those things, she was quite sure, weren't to be told, especially to a psychological professional. "Well, I guess we no longer have to worry about you finding something to do with your time. It seems as though you've got a lot going for you. And you said that you have a dress fitting tomorrow morning?" Ami nodded as she squirmed a little in her seat. 

"Yes, for my mother's wedding. We were scheduled for later this evening but we pushed it back so Catherine can practice tonight." Setsuna nodded as she looked down at her notebook and wrote something down. Ami waited quietly for her to finish, trying not to wonder what she was writing.

"And how do you feel about the wedding? Is everything fine at home?" Ami nodded when Setsuna looked up at her expectantly.

"Yes. Everything's fine and I'm glad my mom is happy."

"And Trowa and Catherine. Is everything fine with them?" Ami went to nod then stopped, tilting her head to the side in thought instead.

"Well, I suppose. Catherine and I get along fine, she's been really nice and Trowa and I get along for the most part." Setsuna wrote something again.

"For the most part?" She asked and Ami sighed as she tried to keep from chipping at her already, nearly gone nail polish.

"Well, he's a bit overprotective." Setsuna nodded in her understanding way, scribbling something.

"Yea, I picked up on that last weekend. So, what do you think about that? Trowa acting like, well, an older brother." Ami shrugged and Setsuna blinked up at her through thin wire frames. They had to be new as Ami had never noticed them before.

"It's a little strange to tell you the truth. I'm just not used to having a guy worried about me like that. Last night for example, when I came home from the boat incident he was sitting on my bed, all but demanding that I tell him what happened. He was quite furious that I had been out alone with Quatre." Setsuna stopped writing and looked up.

"I thought he was the one who set you up in the first place."

"He was. That is what's so strange about it. I thought he would be happy but he was very upset." Setsuna went back to writing so Ami looked around the office. There was also a new plant in the corner by the windows. She could barely glimpse her former school this week as it was shrouded in the thin fog that had settled over the valley. Not even the glimmer of the ocean could be seen from where she was sitting.

"Perhaps he's just worried that you're stealing his best friend from him. It sounds like the two of you have spent a lot of time together." Ami's cheeks tingled. "Maybe you should let them have some time to themselves to talk everything out."

"I am. Next week the girls and I are going skiing with some other friends of ours." Ami explained and Setsuna smirked in an all knowing way that was a little unnerving.

"Other male friends of yours?"

"Yes. Just friends." Ami elaborated and Setsuna nodded then wrote some more.

"And your parents were fine with this?" Ami nodded.

"Greg is coming too and my mom said that she trusts him." Setsuna smiled as she looked up from her notebook.

"And Quatre was fine with this?" Ami blushed again.

"Yes. Well, after a while. Besides the guys have plans as well." Setsuna wrote for a longer time, her pen scratching quickly across the paper.

"Alright. Now Triton. How are you getting along with him?" Ami settled back in the chair.

"Well, I don't know. We don't really see a lot of each other. He is always milling about with the circus. They are going on tour in three months and he is beginning to panic I think."

"I have an assignment for you for our next meeting. I want you to spend a little time with him, really get to know him okay?" Ami nodded and Setsuna smiled kindly, taking off her glasses and sliding them back into her long green hair which had been left down today. "Our session's nearly over now. I just want to tell you to be cautious while you're skiing, it's a very dangerous sport you know." Ami nodded as she grabbed her purse. "And I guess you're free to go unless there's anything else you wish to tell me?" Ami looked at her shrink and froze at the gleaming look in her garnet eyes. 'She knows!' She thought then quickly looked away, focusing on her shoes. 'Stop being foolish. There's no way she could know.'

"No, not really." Ami said and Setsuna nodded, looking a little upset but satisfied.

"Okay then, you're free to go. Have a nice Spring Break and remember to be cautious." Ami nodded then hurried out of the office. Hotaru was sitting in the corner again.

"Hello Ami." She greeted as Ami closed the door behind her. She nodded to the smaller girl who let out a sigh and nervously played with her hands. "I'm sorry about last weekend. I'm sure I embarrassed you in front of your friends. I just tired myself out." Ami shook the thought away and sent the girl a kind smile. Anything to let her know that she wasn't upset in the least.

"Not at all. They all thought you were really nice. So did you win the contest?" Hotaru, looking rather relieved, shook her head.

"No. The guys who went before us did, but it was alright. I'm sure my dad wouldn't have let me continue anyway. Hey, why didn't you tell me that the cute blond guy was Quatre Winner and that you were dating?" Ami frowned but felt a blush spread across her cheeks anyway.

"We're not, what gave you that idea?" Hotaru looked at her like she was slow. She pointed to the TV that sat on the far side of the room. Extra was on and to her surprise there she was, walking off the yellow Coast Guard boat with her head ducked down and her mother trailing behind her.

"It's what they've been saying on just about every news and entertainment channel all morning." Ami felt the blood drain from her face as her mouth gaped open a little. They flashed a picture of the kiss Quatre had given her last night before her mother and she left. It was taken from a ways off but it was definitely her.

"Oh my god." She muttered.

"You are really cute together." Ami looked at the younger girl. "Well, you are." Hotaru said defiantly as Ami sat down on the closest seat to her.

"That's right, it looks like Quatre Winner is officially off the market. Sorry ladies, you'll have to find another fortune heir to fawn over. 16 year old Ami Mizuno as seen in the picture is the daughter of well known artist Mathew Mizuno and Kia Anderson, a doctor at Cedar Sinai who is well accredited from her work on the early detection on cancerous cells in infants. She was also recently engaged to Triton Barton. The wedding is scheduled for mid May, no word as of yet if Quatre will be in attendance."

"How do they know all this?" Ami asked looking at Hotaru as if she would know. The raven haired girl just shrugged.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Continued the anchorman who sat beside the woman who had been covering the story. "They certainly appear close enough. When asked last night of the girl the heir gave this statement. "Ami and I are just very close friends, no more, no less." We weren't able to get in contact with Ami about the subject but-" Ami let out sigh and turned the TV off.

"I cannot believe this." Ami said burying her face in her hands. The door opened and she looked up to see her father walk in closely followed by Rashid.

"Hello Ami." Rashid said with a deep bow as she stood up.

"I take it you saw?" Her father asked, he looked a little paler then normal and had dark circles under his piercing blue eyes. Ami nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and shrinking away from him. "I suppose we'll talk about this when we get you on the train." He said running a hand through his unruly hair. Ami pulled herself up and followed him out of the door, waving a solemn goodbye to Hotaru as Rashid followed after them.

"I thought that I was scheduled to fly back to Los Angeles." Ami said once they were outside and walking towards not her dad's car but an unmarked black one that looked expensive yet elusive at the same time.

"It's packed with photographers." Her dad explained as he opened the back door and held it open for her. Ami sat down looking up expectantly at her father, who shut the door then got in the front. Rashid silently got in the driver's seat.

"How do they know that I'm here? And all the other things they said on the T.V.?" Ami asked and her father sighed as Rashid backed out of the space.

"We don't know but we are working on it sweetie just let your mother and I worry about it." Ami sat back in her seat and looked at the flashing scenery, feeling both angry and embarrassed. There he was saying things like that again. _Just let your mother and I worry about it_. He said the same thing when she came home from St. Judy's and asked about her make up homework for the semester.

'Me and your mother will worry about that later, how about you go up stairs and get unpacked then we can grab a bite to eat if you're up to it.' Were his exact words and they had caused just as much frustration then as they did now. Maybe she wanted to worry about it. It was her life after all. It was her right to worry about it. 'They think I won't be able to handle this.' Ami thought bitterly as she slouched down in the back seat. 'They think that this will push me over the edge. I wish I could tell them that I'm a Sailor Scout so they could try to trust me again.' Ami closed her eyes and attempted to rest until at long last, after about forty-five minutes, the car came to a stop at an Amtrak train station. Another Maganac who was greatly shorter then Rashid opened her door for her and she sent him a grateful smile.

The rest of the station looked completely empty sans a single streamlined train that sat on a platform a few feet away. It was silver, had only three cars attached to it and was obviously built for speed. "We're ready to leave whenever you are." The man who had opened her door said as they all walked to the train.

"Very good, very good. Well, let's not dawdle." Rashid said as they reached the train. The door opened and Ami turned to her father only to see him walking on the train.

She looked at Rashid for an answer but he just shrugged and motioned for her to step on. She grabbed the rail and pulled herself up only to discover that it wasn't deserted like the rest of the station.

"Hello Ami." Quatre greeted with a grin from where he was sitting in the very middle of the car. He was reclined in a gray leather chair and had an expanse of papers scattered across the table that was in front of him. Ami felt the familiar speeding up of her heart beat and turned her face so her father couldn't see the blush that she was sure was spreading across her face. "I'm terribly sorry about all this Mr. Mizuno, it's all my fault you see. I hope this isn't a great inconvenience to you."

Her father looked a little taken aback by Quatre's manners but shook his head nonetheless. "No, it's not a problem."

"Master Quatre we've gotten clearance to depart." The short Maganac said walking into the car and Quatre smiled, nodding to the man.

"Very well, please have a seat. These things move really quickly and can throw you off your feet when they start. We should make it to L.A. in three hours at most." Ami hastily took a seat opposite Quatre and her dad sat next to her.

"I'd like to apologize again for last night." Quatre stated more towards her father then her. "You see, my father thought that he'd taken care of everything. He didn't even think to speak with the police photographers because the pictures they take are supposed to be evidence and therefore confidential but it seems as though one of them managed to leak one to the press anyway. The matter is being taking care of as we speak but I'm afraid the damage has been done." He finally looked at Ami now and she felt her cheeks warm. "Hopefully this will blow over quickly and we can all go back to our normal lives."

Her father just nodded and patted her on the knee congenially.

The remainder of the trip was pretty much silent as the train ripped through the valley at a breakneck speed. Ami had even stopped looking out of the window as she was getting a headache from trying to spot and identify certain things as they whipped through fruit groves and a few towns and cities. She settled for trying to fall asleep like her father and Rashid but when that failed, occasionally stole glances at Quatre-who continued looking over the papers in front of him-instead. He actually caught her at it once as he was looking up from the paper to rub his temple. He smiled and looked back at the papers, where Ami had averted her gaze as soon as his blue eyes met hers.

"It's just a list of my dad's former and current clients. He thinks that I should know all of them by the units they bought and how long ago they purchased them." Ami nodded as Quatre straightened a stack and put it aside. "He said every head of a major company should know who's buying their products. I personally don't understand why I need to do it now seeing as I won't inherit the company for a very long time but it gives me something to do."

Ami felt an uncomfortable hallow in her stomach as she was once again reminded of the conversation she had with Mrs. Winner. She had been thinking of it quite a lot now that she knew that the guys _were_ going to be on a mission on Spring Break. She had promised his mother she would take care of Quatre if something did happen to them but she wouldn't be able to look after him if he was going around in a Mobile Suit shooting at people and whatnot. 'Maybe I can ask one of the guys to keep an eye on him if something does happen.' She thought as he went back to looking over the lists, flipping through pages with his lips pulled downward in a slight pout.

It was a little after one when they finally pulled into a train station in a part of Los Angeles she didn't recognize. It was just as deserted as the last except for two cars that were in the parking lot. One was her mother's SUV in which sat both the owner and not surprisingly Trowa who had a pair of Ray Bans covering his eyes. The other car was black and the same model and probably year as the one that had picked Ami up from her appointment with Setsuna. In fact if she weren't positive that it was physically impossible to be, she would've thought it was the same car.

"How as your session honey?" Ami looked towards her mother while Trowa walked over to Quatre and quickly engaged him in conversation. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be quite serious as they frequently sent looks around as the talk progressed.

"I-it was fine." Ami said as her dad placed a hand on her shoulder, regaining her attention. She looked at her parents and noticed the dangerous sizzle that was crackling in the air between them.

"Mathew, I take it you'll be joining us for dinner." The clipped tone of her mother's voice as well as her father's curt reply of "Yes, I think there are some…issues that need to be discussed." Told her that the tight smiles they were giving each other weren't too heartfelt and she was reminded of what it had been like when she was six and she heard them arguing before they got divorced. How much she hated them for it then and how much she resented them for it now.

"I'm heading over to Quatre's." Trowa said, cutting through the thick atmosphere without even noticing it. Ami got a feeling of dread at the stony look on his face. Something obviously was wrong and her intuition told her that it had to do with the mission they were about to impart on. It was doomed even before it could be planned.

"Of course dear," Ami looked back at her mother who was now completely ignoring her ex-husband much to his annoyance. "Have fun and try not to come home too late." Trowa silently nodded and walked back to the black car that Quatre was already seated in. Ami curled her hands at her side as Trowa got in and slammed the door. She wanted to do something. Wave. Wish them luck. Anything. But Setsuna was right. She needed to give them space so they could work out their differences. Especially since those disagreements might be taken onto the battlefield. That certainly couldn't be a good thing. She couldn't even imagine being mad at one of the scouts and fighting the Negaverse at the same time. Even with only one fight under her belt she knew that it required unwavering trust and teamwork. Both of which could suffer at the hands of envy and bitterness.

"Well, let's be going then." Ami looked away from the black car that was now starting to pull out of the parking lot and got into the backseat of her mother's car. The tension was still there, she could tell by the way both of her parents had slammed their doors as they got in. She let out a sigh and leaned against the cool window as they too left the deserted parking lot.

Assuming that there was going to be awkward silence the whole way, Ami pulled out her cell phone and looked through her reminders, hoping that they wouldn't notice the random beeping coming from the back of the car. It was going, well, fine wasn't a good word, but decent until they hit the typical lunch hour rush on the 405 merge to interstate 55, when her father let out a loud, clearly aggravated sigh. Ami looked away from the blue glow of her phone.

"You didn't have to come you know Mathew. Rashid is quite trustworthy." It was the first thing said in the car and Ami wished more then anything that her mother could've taken the words back. She looked over at her dad, hoping that he'd let the comment slide like he did back in the old days.

"I'm sure he is but I wanted to make sure that _my_ daughter was safe. You know, it's what a _responsible_, non work obsessed parent would do." Ami groaned as she tried to roll down the window in hope that the rush hour ruckus would drown out the rest of the conversation but it wouldn't budge. She felt like strangling someone or screaming. Who put the stupid window lock on their teenagers?

"Oh, you call walking out on me and Ami for four years then magically feeling the need to stop wasting your life on those stupid sketches that you call art and reclaiming your quote, unquote "right" as a parent, being _responsible_?" Her father sent her mother an annoyed glance for that comment. Ami closed her eyes and tried breathing deep to block out the anger that was bubbling in her. How dare they do this in front of her! Hadn't she gone through enough when she was six?

"You're never going to stop holding that over my head are you?" Mathew shot back. Ami snapped her phone shut and stuffed it back into her purse. Luckily that seemed to pull her mother back into reality.

"Now is neither the time nor place." She said and for once Ami agreed with her mother. Sadly, her father didn't seem to have gotten the memo that Ami wasn't interested in hearing her parents going at each other's throats. Again.

"And when exactly would be the place and time? While we're eating dinner with your new fiancée?" He shot back and Kia turned slightly red in the face. Ami gripped the door handle, all hope of getting out of this without going insane flying from her mind. She looked up at the sloping hills that lined the freeway. The city had been thoughtful enough to plant all kinds of plants and flowers along it so people had something to look at when they were stuck in traffic and their parents were arguing even though they were divorced and lived in two different cities and therefore had nothing to argue about.

"Don't you dare bring Triton into this." Kia hissed back as her fingers gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were beginning to pale. Ami pulled her bag onto her shoulder and eyed the lock on her door then the non moving traffic outside of her window. The only person who was getting through was a guy on a motorcycle who was swerving through the lanes effortlessly.

"Why not? He's going to be family is he not? Don't you want him to know how truly fucked up our family is Kia?" The car nearly moved into the other lane with that out burst. Ami looked back at her father. She'd never heard him curse at other people, and especially not at her mom. Occasionally he would let one slip out when he messed up a stroke on a painting or something but never to make someone feel bad.

"What's that supposed to mean? Ami and I live perfectly normal lives. It's you who can't seem to comprehend the fact that we've moved on from you." Mathew just laughed and shook his head as if she'd said the funniest thing in the world while Ami's heavy hand landed on the lock and pulled up on it.

"You're living normal lives, huh? Have you somehow forgotten that just six months ago Ami tried to kill herself? I mean it's understandable with you busy planning your wedding and all but I was there! You call that normal? She has to see a shrink two times a month and take three antidepressants a-" Whatever he was going to say next Ami hadn't heard because she had pushed the door open and simply hopped out of the car.

She was walking between a stopped H3 and a Nissan Altima by the time the slamming door had awoken her parents from their bickering. She ignored their yells for her to come back as she strolled passed one of the blue emergency phones and up the hill, roughly ripping her white peasant skirt from the branches of flowers and bushes.

As she expected her phone began shrilling at once but she left it where it was. She needed time to think. And space. And air. And something to get rid of her pint up anger.

Which was how she ended up at Newport Beach, shifting her hands through the cool granules of sand as she looked out at the churning surf. There were several locals out milling around the water and the steep bank that lead to it but none of them seemed to notice her sitting in the shade of the pier.

On the way she had actually called Quatre to see if he has any advice but not surprisingly all she got was his voice mail, so she hung up without leaving a message. She figured he had enough to worry about without her moping on his phone about her petty problems. He was probably working out whatever problems and last minute preparations the guys were having before they had to leave.

She'd even considered calling one of the girls but couldn't find it in herself to put her troubles on anyone else's shoulders. She could sort this out on her own. She was the 'brain' of the group after all. And at the beach, surrounded by her element she would be fine and think of something. She crossed her legs in front of her, tossing sand on her discarded flip flops as she did. Large clusters of black sea muscles were clutching to all the long wooden beams that held up the pier. How she wished her life could be that simple. That her biggest fear was that a strong swell was going to knock her from her comfortable post.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Ami looked to her left, where the voice was coming from and felt a tug of a smile pull at her lips as she caught eyes with a familiar brown haired, violet eyed pop star in a wet suit.

"Hello Taiki." She said politely as he ducked to come under the pier and walked to where she was sitting.

"Well, someone's looking like their world was pulled into a black hole." He said staring down at her as she buried her toes in the sand. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"A tsunami is more like it." She muttered under her breath but he seemed to hear anyways and crouched next to her.

"Some of our biggest problems don't seem so big when they're spoken out for others to hear." Ami looked at him then sighed, a smile finally spreading on her face despite her attempts at surpressing it.

"I was only thinking." She admitted and he nodded, settling for sitting across from her now. He crossed his legs and looked at her expectantly.

"About…Quatre Winner?" Her cheeks tingled red and Taiki nodded. "It is him then."

"Well, not entirely. It's my parents as well."

"They do not approve then." Taiki said and Ami looked at the water as the sun shimmered off it like diamonds.

"My mother does." Taiki smiled as he too buried his toes into the sand.

"So your father doesn't approve of you dating." Ami nodded eagerly.

"And just now they got into a whole argument about it." Taiki nodded as they both fell into silence. Ami looked out at the water and Taiki looked at her. Only she didn't find it annoying like he was trying to bore a hole into her head. It was more like he was trying to understand her and where she was coming from.

"So." He said after she'd watched some little kids who were playing in the surf for a few minutes. "Have you come up with anything?"

"Huh?" She asked finally looking at him again.

"You said you came here to think. Have you come up with anything?" Ami shook her head and Taiki nodded. "Thought so. May I make a suggestion?" Ami half nodded and half shrugged. "I find that some of my best ideas come when I'm out there." Ami followed the direction of his finger to the ocean. A smile spread across her face.

"I think I've spent a little too much time on boats as it is to tell you the truth." She said and his violet eyes glittered.

"Not on a boat. On a board."

"Excuse me." Ami said tugging on her skirt. "One, I don't even know how to surf and two, I'm not exactly dressed adequately." Taiki just shrugged as he pushed himself up.

"Both are easily fixable." He extended his hand and Ami looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?" He nodded once, not moving his hand. Ami looked at it for a second. It couldn't hurt really. And she had always wanted to know how. She'd lived her whole by the ocean and had never learned to surf. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of ridiculous. "Well?" Taiki asked and Ami smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Taiki, are you quite sure this suit is supposed to be as tight as it is?" Ami asked as she followed her taller companion onto the beach, a bag with her regular clothes and a towel in one hand and a rented blue and white surf board in the other. It had taken nearly an hour but they had done it. He'd bought her a decent two piece and a long sleeved black with blue piping wet suit which she had put on in the girls locker room. They had rented the hibiscus flower covered board, a long one since Taiki claimed short boards were more for tricks, from a place not far from the surfer's side of the pier. 

"Yes, it is, now hurry or we'll run out of waves." Taiki said as he reached a spot on the beach and deemed it worthy.

"Which is nearly impossible in this part of southern California." Ami said coming to a stop beside him. He just shrugged and launched into the basics; from how to dive under a wave to the art of paddling to catch the perfect wave.

Once he was sure that he had covered everything, and something's twice, he said that she was ready to go out and promptly pulled a white bar from a pocket on his wet suit. "What's this?" She asked after she was instructed to rub it across the surface of the board.

"That would be sex wax." He said and Ami looked up, turning as red as Taiki's wet suit. He just nodded back towards her board with a smile tugging on his lips. "It helps with traction in the water."

"Well thank you for not making me feel awkward in the very least." She stated sarcastically and Taiki shrugged.

Once both of their boards were ready they headed towards the water, Ami following Taiki a little anxiously. The idea had been fine when she was on the shore but now that she was actually at the water's edge she couldn't help but feel nervous clumps of uncertainty bounce around her stomach as she looked out at the sea of surfers who were already out there, bobbing up and down on the waves.

"Just charge if you're scared." Taiki said as she stopped next to him. He was looking out too, trying to find the right place to paddle out.

"I'm not scared." She said and he smiled, still not looking at her.

"Sure you're not. Your knees are just shaking because you're cold. We both know you've had to face worse then a couple of waves." Ami felt her jaw slacken a little as she looked over at him. 'He can't know.' She thought but before she could ask he had charged at the water and dived under the on coming wave. He reemerged on the opposite side of the wave, laid across his board and began paddling towards the other guys who were waiting for their wave.

Ami sighed as she shielded the sun with her hand, looking out at the waves and one surfer in particular who didn't quite make it out of the curl. 'You can do this. Just get out there then you can ask Taiki what he meant.' She nodded and was ready to run when the shrill of her phone broke through the crash of the waves and the screech of the sea gulls over the pier. She looked down at her bag and shook her head. It was now or never. Ignoring her ringing phone she took a deep breath then ran at the water, adrenaline coursing through her as she went. The cold water slapped at her feet as she pushed herself through a curled out wave. When it reached her knees she dropped the board then launched herself on it in time to dive under an in coming wave. She felt pressure on all side of her body as the wave curled over her. She came back up and paddled towards Taiki who was now watching her with a proud smile on his face.

Her arms hurt by the time she reached him as well as her chest and knees from when she had flopped on the board but the excitement over what she had just done clouded over the pain. He helped her turn her board then clapped her on the shoulder as she sat up and bobbed up and down on the potential waves.

"Congratulations Mizuno. I didn't think you were going to do it." Taiki said as a few more surfers, guys who obviously knew him, sent her encouraging looks. She also couldn't help noticing that she was one of only three girls who were out there and the other two were both smiling at her. One even winked.

"I didn't think I was going to either for a second there." She admitted as a blush tingled on her cheeks. The wet suit helped a lot but she was still rather cold. Taiki must have noticed because he patted her knee and looked back at the water.

"We'll get you on a few then we can head back in. The surf isn't too choppy today so don't worry." Ami nodded as they went through the line. "Remember, paddle when I tell you to, don't hold back, don't hesitate. No fear got it?" Ami nodded as the wet suit constricted against her chest. After fifteen minutes her feet and legs had become accustomed to the temperature of the water but her suit had began to dry from the long time they waited and the prospect of getting her shoulders and back wet again wasn't too appealing. "Alright, you're up next." Taiki said patting her on the shoulder and re-angling her board again. "Just go, your body should know what to do." Ami nodded as she laid on the board again then paddled out, her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears now. She couldn't believe it. She was about to entrust her life to a foam board.

She felt the breeze of the ocean on her back kick up and she knew it was coming. She didn't even hear Taiki's directions. She just paddled like her life depended on it. She was close to the beach when she felt the back end of her board rise up and she quickly pushed herself up on two shaky legs. 'I can do this.' She thought as she imagined herself riding the wave like a professional, Taiki's proud face when she rode right to the shore and hopped off her board, a crowd of surfers clapped and cheered saying how on their first ride they completely chickened out. The rise reached the front of her board and she felt like she was on a roller coaster and the track beneath her had fallen out. A scream ripped at throat as she felt the board jerk from under her feet and she quickly fell into the wave right as it curled out on the beach.

Cold, salty water entered painfully through her nose and sand was pushed into the suit around her neck, wrists and ankles, making it chafe against her skin uncomfortably. The tug of the board line on her ankle was the first indicate that she had been washed up, rather painfully, onto the beach. She coughed some salty seawater from her mouth as she opened her eyes. Another wave crashed in and the water washed over her legs but barely tickled her shoulders, only now her board was laying beside her.

"Have fun?" Taiki's voice asked as his face appeared over her.

"Tons." She managed to say despite the dry, salty feeling of her throat. Taiki smiled as he sat beside her comfortably. Ami briefly wondered how he had gotten to the beach so fast then let out a long sigh as she remembered he actually knew how to surf.

"Way to go shela, best wipe out of the day." A guy who had his blond hair in dreadlocks said as he walked passed them to the ocean. A tight smile spread across Ami's face.

"I don't take it you're planning on going back out today?" Taiki asked squinting out the water. Ami shook her head, which was covered in sand, and sat up on her elbows. She wanted nothing more then to get out of that stupid suit and shower off.

"Nope." She said and Taiki nodded then looked back at her.

"I wiped out my first time too." He said then pushed himself up. "I didn't go back out for a month but I did eventually and you will too." He extended his hand again and she took it without hesitation and was pulled effortlessly to her feet. She let out a sigh, wishing desperately for a glass of non salty water, and quickly unzipped the wet suit, revealing some of the swim suit beneath it. "That's a good look for you, you know." Taiki said as he pulled the Velcro strap from her ankle and pulled both of their boards under his arms. She blushed but pulled the rest of the suit off until she was left in the two piece suit that wasn't too wet surprisingly.

"I don't think I'll be putting it on again anytime soon." She said as she grabbed her bag and pulled on her skirt then stuffed her feet into her sandals. "But thank you for the lesson." Taiki just nodded as they walked back to the rental shack. They returned the board and after grabbing a bottle of water and tying Taiki's board to the roof of his Land Rover they settled to walk around the pier.

"So, do you have any ideas about what to do with your dad?" Taiki, who had changed into some board shorts and a T-shirt, asked.

"Not really, but being out there did help. I'm not as angry I suppose." Ami said as they reached the end of the pier where there was a store that sold food, ice cream and some fishing bait. Taiki sat on one of the wooden benches that lined the pier and looked down at the beach. All the people on it looked like ants. She sat next to him and looked around at everyone as they scuttled around.

Taiki sighed then looked at her again as if she were a specimen to be studied. She looked back at him curiously then blushed when he reached over and pushed a clump of her sun dried locks way from her face. "You have sand in your hair." He said plainly then looked back at the water.

Ami looked back at the water too, noticing the awkward silence that had settled between them now, left from the exchange. The sun was beginning to descend towards the ocean now and fishermen were getting out their floodlights, getting ready for a long evening of night fishing.

A gust of wind blew around them and she wrapped her arms around her chest. She turned to tell him that maybe she should be getting home when he leaned over and placed his lips over hers. Her eyebrows shot up as he placed his hands on either side of her head. Here she was being kissed by her favorite pop star. Five years ago she would've been floored by it. Now all she could think about was how much her mouth still tasted like salt. He pulled away and let out a laugh.

"Absolutely nothing." He said as he finally let go of her face and looked back at the ocean.

"What?" She asked, still a little confused. He just smiled and stood up.

"You felt it too, there's absolutely nothing but friendship between us." Ami nodded and he shook her head as if to clear the thought away. "Good we've got _that_ established. Now come on, you need to go home to face your parents and I need to go home to tell Seiya that he's as good at predicting relationships as a dung beetle."

Ami wordlessly stood and followed Taiki to his car. He seemed happy the whole ride home and gave her his phone number when he dropped her off, saying to call if she ever wanted to talk or have another surf lesson. He said nothing more about the kiss so she assumed he was over it, it really did mean nothing and she decided to forget it as well. Or at least try to.

She still couldn't help but feel like she had somehow cheated on Quatre. Even though they were only prom dates thus far. And it had only been a kiss. And it hadn't even been her idea. She still felt like she'd betrayed him. In fact, guilt was eating at her so much that when she got in the house she was planning on going right to the phone and calling him to tell the truth but was side tracked by the sudden appearance of her best friend in the entrance hall.

"Greg what are you-?"

"Trust me." Greg said as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "You don't want to go that way." He hissed as they headed towards her room.

"They're still going at it?" She asked once there was one floor and one door between her and her parents.

"Well, they will be when they see you. So, did you have fun? I never saw you as much of a surfer." Greg said and Ami frowned then shrugged, headed towards the bathroom to hang up her wet suit. She almost forgot for a second that he had psychic abilities.

"I'm not, it turns out." She said once she had thrown the suit over the shower door. "I completely embarrassed myself."

"Good. It's about time you found something you suck at so the rest of feel can feel better. And Taiki, how is he?" Ami felt her cheeks blush as she turned to glare at Greg, who was now sitting on her bed, looking at her with a smirk on his face. He had at least shaved this trip she noted.

"You know very well how he is and I was just about to call Quatre about that before you showed up." She said as she finally walked back into her room to look for pajamas to get into.

"So the rumors do not lie. My little water sprite has found a fellow to woo her." Greg said adopting an old English accent.

"We're just friends Greg." Ami said and her friend nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course that's why you're going to call him to confess to a little innocent kiss you shared with your surf instructor."

"He stole that kiss, we didn't share anything." Ami said back and Greg snorted then collapsed back on the bed.

"Whatever you say your highness, go take a shower, I'll hold your parents off for as long as I can." Ami looked at Greg.

"But they aren't-" At the moment she heard the stairs creaking and two angry voices. She sent Greg a thankful smile. "I won't be long." She promised as she disappeared into her bathroom and quickly turned on the shower.

* * *

"You know you had us all worried yesterday Ami." Greg handed Ami a bottle of water from the frig as she walked into the kitchen. Catherine was sitting at the breakfast nook, eating a granola bar and looking rather uncomfortable. 

"I know and I apologize. I don't know what got into me." Ami said trying to sound sincere and failing horribly. "Where is dad?" She continued before her mother could say anymore.

"He's gone condo hunting. He was thinking about moving here to be closer to his art gallery." She looked away from her water bottle to her mother, who didn't look nearly as excited about the idea as she was.

"Are you serious?" She asked and her mother nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, how about we head out for the boutique?" Ami was only mildly surprised to see her aunt walk into the room with a silver camera in her hand. But she was still tossing the idea of her father living here too around in her head.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Catherine said as she stood up abruptly. "Let's leave right now." Ami sent a look at Greg who shrugged.

"Oh alright I'll go get my purse."

"Gees Ami, you really did a number on Kia." Ami looked at her Aunt Emily like she'd told her to drop dead.

"_I_ did a number on her?"

"Well, okay Mathew didn't help much either but she was really scared for you yesterday. I mean, this is L.A. someone could've snatched you up or, or worse." Ami didn't have to ask what _worse_ was. She had already been through _worse_ before.

"I can take care of myself." She stated halfheartedly as Greg shot her a sympathetic look. Kia emerged with a white purse that was made by some designer or other, Ami was too busy trying not to diverge herself into her own memories to care.

"Well, let us be going then." Greg patted Ami gently on the shoulder as he helped steer her towards the garage.

"It's okay Ami, come on. Soon you'll be covered head to toe in tulle and only god and gay guys know what else." A smile cracked across Ami's face at Greg's comedic try. He opened her door for her and she climbed in to the very back of the SUV.

"That wasn't exactly PC you know." She said as he sat beside her and Catherine sat in front of them and shut the door.

"Yea well…" The rest of the drive was quiet except Emily who made it her point to let everyone know how excited she was at every other stop light.

They parked outside of a small boutique in the middle of Beverly Hills nearly forty-five minutes later. There was a group of paparazzi waiting across the street outside of another boutique who didn't even acknowledge their existence luckily. Ami got out as soon as the doors were open and hurried inside with Greg at her heels. A blast of cool, overly fragrant air hit them as soon as the doors opened and all the saleswomen around the store stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Hello, may we help you?" One extremely smiley woman with red hair said as she walked over, staring at them like they were two bugs in her salad. "Are you two lost or something?"

"No, they're with us and are just a little excited." Ami sent a grateful look to her Aunt Emily as she walked in with Kia and Catherine at her heels. "We're here to fit for the Anderson-Barton wedding." A real smile came across the lady's face as a buzz seemed to go around the other sales ladies.

"Yes, yes of course. This way please. Philipa, the curtains please they'll want their privacy. And this must be Ami." Ami blinked as the saleslady, Megan according to her name tag, looked at her. "Is that hair color natural?"

"Uh-"

"No time now, I'm sure you're all in a rush. You may have a seat, would you like anything? Water? Wine? Champagne? We've just got a new bottle of Chardonnay that's absolutely divine." A pair of pink curtains covered the windows and another lady locked the door so that the only light was coming from the bulbs of the crystal chandelier in the middle of the store and a few display lights that were placed around the room. It looked a lot bigger inside then it did outside and was covered wall to wall in expensive looking couture gowns and dresses.

"No thank you, we're all perfectly fine." Kia said looking as overwhelmed as Ami felt. Everyone else sat down in plush seats outside of a line of rooms that had blue curtains pulled across them. A light purple, tulle covered dress was pushed into Ami's hands. She looked towards Megan to see an army of women, all holding lilac and cream dresses standing behind her, all smiling just as widely. It was just like Lita's favorite movie Pretty Woman, only scary.

"Ok then, how about you go first since you're standing?" Ami blinked but nodded, trying to look pleasant. Greg smirked and she quickly pushed her purse into his hands, making him frown promptly.

"Alright." She said and Megan smiled and touched the dress Ami was holding.

"Great, now this dress is by an up and coming designer. She does a lot of bead work but her dresses are lovely. Actually I believe that someone wore something like this to the Grammy's…" Ami was pushed into one of the large blue curtained rooms. There was a large oval mirror on the far side of the dressing room, an uncomfortable looking chair and a dress hook on the eggshell colored wall. Ami sighed as she looked at the dress. There didn't appear to be any way of getting out of this. Feeling very much trapped, she reluctantly pulled the dress on. The color was wrong for her skin tone but she had to admit it was a beautiful gown for someone like maybe Raye who was always tanned to perfection. On her it just made her paleness more apparent.

Everyone else agreed and she was pushed back in with another dress. It took nearly an hour of trying on dresses for them to find 'the one'. Her hair was a mess from constantly pulling things over her head but even she had to admit the dress was nice. It was strapless and transparent lavender that had a beige, lace sash that tied around her waist and could be turned into a shawl if she needed one. Tulle made the chiffon flare out slightly to her knees. It was simple so as not to outshine her mother but still lovely. And according Megan, it was the height of couture design.

"It's made by a woman named Trista, one of my favorite little known designers who's based out of the San Francisco Bay area." Ami looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress was really quite flattering. She imagined Quatre's face when he saw her and smirked then frowned. She really did need to talk to him about the whole Taiki thing. She'd thought about it all last night and decided it would be best to tell him in person and to do it before he left just incase someone had seen them. She really didn't want him to find out on the next edition of entertainment news.

"Well, how about you head in Catherine? That way we can get a picture of you two together to make sure your dresses mesh alright." Megan said, who had apparently gotten to know the whole group while Ami was trying on dresses.

Ami crossed to the couches as Catherine disappeared into one of the rooms. "That really is a good look for you, you know." Greg said in a dead on imitation of Taiki's voice. Ami rolled her eyes and pushed her friend in the shoulder. "But really." He said, his tone turning serious and dropping in volume all of a sudden. Ami looked at him curiously as he sent nervous glances around at all the salesladies but they were all focused on Catherine who had walked out in a cream dress that made her look like a doll. "Quatre just called on your phone." Ami felt her heartbeat quicken at his name. "He said that they were leaving today, he'd be careful and that he wanted you to have fun, but not too much." Panic seized her and she looked at Greg who too looked a little unsettled. "I think you should go."

"I can't leave." She whispered back. "My mom would never let me leave, especially now."

"You don't have much time left Ami." Ami looked down at her hands to see the car keys now sitting in them. "I'll make up something, just go."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Ami muttered to herself as she looked up at the white house in front of her. She was parked in between Wufei's truck and one of Heero's motorcycles. "They've probably already left, I should just turn around now and go back." Ami let out a small shriek as two large hands slapped on her rolled down window. She noticed the black jeweled ring that sat on his pinky before Rashid's head thrust down to her eye level. 

"Hello Ms. Ami, you're just in time. They're planning on leaving in an hour." Ami nodded as her heart slowed its rampage in her chest, her hair blowing with the sudden breeze as her car door was pulled open.

"Uh, thank you Rashid. I won't be long." She said as she hopped out of the driver's seat and hurried towards the opened door of the Winner residence. She really didn't plan on staying long. Greg had promised her forty minutes at most and it had taken nearly half of that to get here.

The first person she encountered was Duo who was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms in the living room. There was a black duffle bag next to him on the couch, an equally as inky space helmet beside that and he was already wearing his dark space suit. He smiled and nearly spilled the contents of his bowl in his lap when he saw her.

"Hey Ames, nice dress, what are you doing here?" He asked in his normal baritone as he sat his cereal to the side.

"I wanted to wish you all luck." She said and he grinned suggestively.

"Sure if by _all_ you mean Qu-man and by good luck you mean have one last make out session before we leave." Ami blushed as Duo winked at her. "He should be in the warehouse." Ami quickly walked out of the room, Duo chuckling after her as she went.

"I hate Duo." She muttered under her breath as she reached the stairs where Heero was walking down.

"Welcome to the club, we have jackets." Heero said in his typical monotone as she passed him. She looked back at him and let out a laugh. She'd never heard him say an actual joke before. She hadn't even known he had a humorous side. Putting her latest discovery behind her, she continued up the stairs and turned down the corridor that led to Quatre's bedroom.

"Ok, now how am I going to tell him?" She wondered aloud. Now that she was here she had no clue. She couldn't just blurt it out. Then he'd suspect that it _had_ meant something. She had to say it nonchalantly, while sounding slightly offended. Like it had been the worse experience in her life. And sadly too. She let out a sigh as she stopped in front of the door. "This was a mistake."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Wufei asked as he walked out of the bedroom across from Quatre's with a bag in his hand. Ami jumped and looked at him.

"I'm not." She said and he rolled his eyes, shouldered the heavy looking white bag that had the hilt of his katana sticking out of it.

"Whatever you want to call it onna." He said then walked down the hall in his traditional Chinese garb.

"Good luck Wufei." She called as she pushed the door open.

"I don't need it." Wufei said back and Ami shook her head and walked in.

The room looked just as she remembered, only the bed was actually messed up a little, like someone had been sitting there. A lump formed in her stomach as she walked towards the closet, where she could hear voices, one of which belonged to Quatre. Her heartbeat sped up as she looked down at her watch. She had fifteen minutes to get back to the boutique. She sighed. It was now or never. She pushed her legs forward despite their suddenly heavy weight. She let out a long breath through her slightly parted lips when she twisted the door handle and pushed it open. She looked up from her slightly worn shoes and felt the air seize in her chest. Her eyes widened, hardly believing what she was seeing. Feeling very much like she was being choked, again, she tried to tear her eyes away from the pair in front of her who seemed completely oblivious to her appearance.

"Just be careful okay?" Trowa said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Quatre's forehead, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Trowa we can't." Quatre said and Trowa wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know, but you'll be careful anyway." He stated and Ami felt her heart slam against her ribs as she realized that Trowa was leaning towards Quatre. Suddenly everything made sense. Why Trowa had never approved of them. Why he was acting so 'overprotective.' He had said he didn't want anyone to be hurt but he hadn't meant her, he had meant himself.

She took a step back as her world seemed to tilt around her. The car keys slacken and clanged together, they were the only thing anchoring her and she couldn't let go. She tightened her hold on them as the feeling finally came back to her limps. Trowa's lips were just hovering over Quatre's when he turned his head in time to lock eyes with her. His widened in surprise and fear ripped through Ami. 'Run!' Something in her head screamed and she wasted no time in doing just that. She turned and ran as the reality at what she had witnessed hit her.

"Ami stop." A voice called as she pushed passed Quatre's door and into the hall. Wufei looked at her curiously as she rushed passed him and raced down the stairs, her feet pounding in her blue ballet flats. She could hear two sets of footsteps chasing after her but the only thing going through her head was to run, to get as far away as she could.

Her vision began to blur and she nearly ran into Duo who was walking to the kitchen. "Whoa Ami's what's wrong?" Duo asked, grabbing her elbow to steady her. She tried to jerk out of his grip and knocked the empty bowl out of his other hand and it crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"Ami please." She looked up to see Quatre still hurrying down the stairs with Trowa right behind him. Ami pulled again and this time Duo let her go as he stepped away from her and looked between them confusedly. Even Heero had strolled into the room to see what was going on. Ami looked around at all them. Heero and Wufei looked mildly amused at the sight of her wiping away her tears, wearing a dress that still contained its tags, with broken glass glittering around her. Duo looked confused and a little frightened. Trowa was looking around at the rest of the group frantically and Quatre was staring at her with a sad and torn expression on his face.

Ami shook her head and took a cautious step back, her keys jingling in her shaking left hand. "What's going on here?" Rashid asked walking into the room. He froze when he noticed everyone staring at her. "Ms. Ami are you alright? Your leg, it's breeding." He stated and she looked down. The glass from the bowl had probably cut her but she hadn't even felt it. But what she could feel was the familiar cold sensation that made a shiver rip through her spine.

"I have to go now." She stated then took another step back and turned to the door. She could now see the breath dancing white in front of her face. She opened the door and stepped into the sunlight, feeling the cold metal freezing beneath her hand. Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around her wrist and she turned around to come face to face with Quatre.

"Can we talk about this in private? Please?" He asked in barely above a whisper as he stared down at her with watery blue eyes. For a second she nearly did. Nearly said yes and listened to whatever excuse he made up for what she'd seen. But the dull ache in her heart told her to shake her head so she did.

"We have nothing to talk about." She tried to pull out of his grasp like she had Duo's only seconds prior but before she could he had wrapped his arms around her. She let out a strangled sob and pushed against his chest.

"Ami don't say that." He said with a sort of desperation in his voice. Ami felt the tears start to fall again and let her head rest on his shoulder as she stopped fighting him. He had always been there when she needed him. He had promised he'd never hurt her. His arms rubbed over her back and she shook her head as anger and sadness swept over her again. But he had hurt her. More then he knew and now she had no one to turn to. She let out a bitter half laugh as she remembered the very reason she had come. She had felt guilty over a stupid kiss that had meant absolutely nothing. Felt that she had betrayed him and that he deserved to be told the truth because he was her friend and she would expect him to do the same if it happened to him.

"Goodbye Quatre." She said as she pushed away from him with so much force and so abruptly that his grip broke easily. She turned around before he could recover from the shock and walked to the car. She opened the door and turned to see his surprised and confused face. "I don't think it's such a good idea that we go to prom together now." She said then got in, turned the ignition and left without looking back.

* * *

It was really hard writing this, really it was but I had to. Thanks to Haley who helped a lot with writing this. I'm off to California but I'll be writing all week so hopefully I can get two more chapters out before I move into my dorm room. I know what you're thinking, but this isn't the end, it's just a…speed bump.I told you to trust me. Please let me know what you think, and yes there is a reason I did this, I just don't know what it is yet. J/K. Review! 


	15. Valley of the Dolls

I'm back with chapter 15 of Second Chance. Sorry it took so long but I just moved into my dorm room this week andhave been way busy. College is insane and whatnot but I'll write as often as I can. I know, when is this thing gonna end? Yea, the answer to thatwould be whenever I'm ready for it to, and I'm not yet so blah. Don't own SM or GW or any other brands, companies, products, songs, artists, and/or trademarks that you recognize. Don't sue, review!

* * *

"Guys suck." Raye said pacing back and forth in front of the temple as she looked down at her watch in obvious agitation. Most of the group watched her anxiously as she treaded over the same path she had been for the past ten minutes, all cautious that the wrong sound would set her off. "They tell _us_ not to be late then _they_ take forever to get all their stupid stuff. We're GOING TO MISS THE PLANE if he doesn't HURRY UP!" 

"I'm coming Raye." Chad said for what had to be the forth time in the past five minutes, in the same nonchalant tone he'd used in the first. He, having lived with her for three years now, was numbed to the verbal and at many extremely stressful times, physical abuse that the raven haired miko often dished out.

"Whatever." She muttered as she walked down to the bottom of the stairs and flopped beside Serena as if to say she gave up, though they all knew that if Chad didn't appear within the next two minutes she'd be up and pacing again. Serena looked over at her friend then up to Darien, whose lap her head was resting in while her feet remained propped up on her pink backpack. He just shrugged before looking back to his book.

"Relax Raye it's only eight, we've still got plenty of time to get to the airport." Lita said as she patted her fiery friend on the shoulder while her own shuddered at the last word of her sentence.

"I know but I wanted to get there early so we won't have to rush around. This was supposed to be a Spring Break free of stress."

"Don't hold your breath Raye." Mina said as she lowered the latest Seventeen Prom magazine and looked at Andrew. "What color are we wearing?" He shrugged, not even bothering to look away from his PSP. "Actually, you are right Raye, guys do suck." Andrew glanced up from his game and smiled at his prom date as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. The sudden music from his game, however, made his attention snap back almost immediately and Mina sighed, going back to her magazine with an annoyed expression on her face. Serena noticed that she was flipping the pages with a little more vigor then normal and had to suppress her giggles least they upset the Goddess of Love further.

"Are you fairing okay kiddo?" Greg asked elbowing Ami, who had been busy staring blankly at the house across the street. She nodded wordlessly as she looked down at the peachy gray concrete beneath her. It was an annoyingly perfect day so far. The sun was already out and shining, the smog was well on it's way to burning off and the crystalline ocean had been visible from her balcony window when she woke up. Added was the fact that her hair hadn't been hard to manage, everything she needed was packed, Greg had actually brought her a non burnt breakfast-well, toast, scrambled eggs and a glass of OJ-in bed, her mother hadn't mentioned the dress situation and Triton had given her a credit card with her name on it and told her to 'have fun'. The day had so contradicted her mood that she had almost thought she was living in a completely different dimension for a few minutes when Serena actually showed up on time.

"Alright, I'm ready." Chad announced half a minute later as he emerged at the top of the stairs carrying one bag while Ken clumsily followed with two more, already turning slightly purple in the face.

"You have more stuff then all the girls combined." He wheezed as he struggled to heave the two large suitcases down the steps. Lita rolled her eyes and rushed up to relieve her friend of one of them. Ken sent her a grateful smile as she easily walked down the stairs with her head held high and her brown ponytail bouncing with every step.

"I have a very extensive hair routine dude." Chad retorted in his defense. Raye placed her hands on her hips and leveled him with a glare that rivaled Heero's when Duo said something really, really idiotic. Chad froze where he was, half way off the last step. Raye sighed deeply as if she gave up yet again, hand fluttering dismissingly, she grabbed her purse and red silk pillow from Mina.

"Whatever, just get them in the damn car please." She said walking towards the line of three black cars that were taking them to the airport. They had belonged to her father when he was on the campaign trail the previous year and he had donated them and driver's when she told him about their Spring Break plans.

"I love skiing. I hope our instructors are cute like they were last time." Mina said as she followed after Raye and got into the car. A groan emitted from the interior a few minutes later and Mina got out quickly. Raye's hand shot out and pulled the door closed. Mina stuck her tongue out at the darkly tinted window then frowned, leaned closer and began primping her hair in the mirrored reflection.

"Which car do you want to go in?" Greg asked trying to ignore the blonde's half mumbled complaints about her hair when Ami continued looking at nothing again instead of moving to one of the vehicles. She blinked when he tapped her shoulder with a frown darkening his features.

"Did you say something?"

"Are you alright Ami?" Ami whipped around to see both Serena and Darien looking at her with concern, the former so much so that she seemed near to tears. "You're acting really spacey." Darien nodded to Serena's statement and Ami attempted to smile, which came off as more of a grimace.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired with everything that's going on." Mina perked up and smiled knowingly.

"I know your problem, you'll miss Quatre won't you?" The knife that had seemed to be imbedded in Ami's heart twisted painfully and it obviously seemed apparent to both Serena and Darien. Ami managed a watery smile that took nearly all the energy for facial expression she had left. Greg placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Yea."

Mina grinned knowingly. "That's so cute. But just think, you'll see each other again in a week and we'll make sure you don't think about him too much this weekend." Mina promised as she winked the pulled open the door again, this time Chad got in on the other side. One annoyed yell from Raye echoed before both doors shut.

"Hey Darien how about we go ride with Ken and Andrew so Lita, Ami and Serena can have a little time to talk." Darien sent one look at Ami then to Greg and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go tell Lita we're switching cars." Darien said as he walked away after giving Ami a short hug which she didn't even bother to return. Though it wasn't her fault, she really wanted to be friendly and normal and happy with her friends, especially Darien who was something like a brother to her. It just felt like everything on her was weighed down today. Her head stayed permanently angled down, her legs swayed dangerously when she stood on them too long and her arms could barely hold on to her backpack, let alone reach up to give a reassuring pat on Darien's back so he'd know that she was going to be okay.

"See you ladies at the airport." Greg bid as he hurried after Darien. Ami didn't know whether or not she was relieved or more anxious. She chewed on her thumb nail as she watched Lita make her way over to them a little confused yet still okay with the change in the arrangement.

Serena looked at her distraught friend as she gnawed on her nails, something she'd never seen Ami do before. Her nails were always perfectly trimmed to a practical length and normally glossy with clear polish. Professional, just like every other aspect of her appearance. But today it seemed like there was a whole new girl standing in front of her. Her skin with more pale then usual with dark half moons under her red, tired eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair a wild navy mob on her hair that looked good on most girls but didn't fit her personality at all. Mina's comment had obviously hurt Ami a lot more then she was letting on but Serena got the impression that whatever had caused this shadow of her friend to emerge was affecting her long before she arrived at the temple with Greg carrying their things.

Her arms were now crossed over her chest, her nails now a jagged mess, and she was staring furiously to the side, her eyes even more glossy then they had been before and were a prime candidate for a Clear Eyes commerical from unshed tears.

"Hey, we're switching cars?" Lita asked as she stopped with her backpack slung casually over her shoulder. Serena nodded as she rushed over to the remaining car and opened the door for them, Ami looked like she was about to loose the battle with composure.

"Yep, now let's get in before Raye decides to vocalize our tardiness again." Serena said as she waved Lita in after Ami who ducked in immediately. She crawled in after them and shut the door.

"Great use of vocalize." Ami squeezed out before the floodgates opened and great fat tears leaked from the corners of her eyes until she was full on sobbing and trying to cover her face with her hands. Lita looked about as surprised as the driver did, Serena on the other hand just draped an arm over her friend's back.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Lita asked, at once concerned as the driver looked in the rearview mirror nervously. The car carrying Raye, Chad and Mina finally pulled forward and he followed after them, pulling a box of tissues from his glove compartment.

"Here you are." He said and Serena took the box and extended one to her friend.

"I'm sorry." Ami sniffled as she took a Kleenex and dabbed at her eyes, her head shacking as if she couldn't even believe herself.

"Are you alright now?" Serena asked as she rubbed her back in comfortable circles and offered a calm smile. Ami nodded as she crumpled the tissue in her hand and sniffled again.

"It's about Quatre isn't it?" Lita said at once and Ami looked up at her friend. "It's practically stamped on your forehead. Now go on, what's wrong? It isn't about all the press and stuff is it? Because that will go away in due time."

"No." Ami said as she sunk down in her seat and pulled at the outside seam of her slightly worn, wrinkly blue jeans. She had thought long and hard over the night and decided not to tell the girls the whole truth. Especially not to Serena or Mina because Quatre was their cousin and it would tear Lita to pieces if she knew the real reason Trowa wasn't paying as much attention to her as she would've liked.

"Then what is it? I thought everything was fine, I mean he asked you to the prom right?" Serena said and Ami nodded.

"We're not going anymore, I broke it off." Ami said in a thick voice.Serena's mouth fell open in a silent gasp and Lita's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" Lita all but demanded as she sat up in her seat and sat her backpack on the limited floor space that remained.

"I have reason to believe that he likes someone else." Ami said. It wasn't a lie, just not exactly the whole truth either. Serena looked like she'd been hit in the head with a bat as she sat back in her seat and looked ahead of her to the back of the driver's head. Lita shook her head to force the idea from her thoughts.

"No way, he's crazy about you Ames." She said almost desperately and Ami tried not to take the statement to heart and get her hopes up again at the thought that it was the truth.

"I assumed so as well, but I overheard him speaking with someone yesterday and there's no denying it. I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea that we go to prom together and left."

"Wow." Serena said, her face slack in shock.

The rest of the trip was dedicated to all the ways in which Ami could make Quatre completely jealous, all of which were shot down before any idea wheels could seriously start turning. When they finally reached the airport Ami felt a lot better about the situation, while Lita was nearly seizing with the fear of getting on an airplane but Ken was quick at her side with lame jokes to help take her mind off of the impending flight.

As Lita had promised they were right on time and only had to wait long enough for Serena to make an emergency trip to the restroom before they were boarded into their first class leather seats.

"I can't wait to hit the sauna." Mina said as she reclined her seat despite the words from the intercom instructing passengers to do just the opposite. "My muscles are aching from all the uh…volleyball practice I've been having." She said sending a sheepish smile towards Raye, who had whipped around to glare back at her.

"Not to mention the day spa." Serena said with a shiver of happiness that caused Andrew to shake his blonde head.

"You girls are weird. We have all that stuff here in Newport. Aren't you excited about the snow and skiing and…"

"The cute ski boots." Mina interrupted, her eyes glossing over as she clutched her cheap, navy blue airline blanket to her chest as if it was an Armani signature scarf.

"And the even cuter boarder guys." Lita said with a wink, her fears momentarily put on pause but her relentless grip on Ken's arm not slacking in the least.

"And getting stuck on a ski lift with the cute boarder guys while wearing the cute ski boots." Darien rolled his eyes at Serena's comment as he pulled out his iPod and slunk down in his seat as the last batch of coach passengers filed down the aisle.

"Knowing you Serena you'd have another klutz attack and end up sending the poor guy falling to his death." He said with a smirk as he turned on his music so loud that she could hear it next to him.

"You sure are Mr. Romantic you know that Darien." Serena said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window with a pout on her lips, mad that he hadn't even heard her retort. He sent her a quick glance which she missed before he closed his eyes.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Duo and the rest of the guys are doing…" Mina sighed as Andrew had already fallen back into his videogame. Raye shrugged as if she couldn't care less but the momentary tug of a frown on her face suggested otherwise.

"Wherever they are they can't be having near as much fun as we are about to have."

* * *

"I was right." Duo declared as he walked into the dark chamber that was to be their safe house for the week. The rancid smell of mildew and mold immediately invaded his nostrils and he had to swallow to keep the bile from risingfrom his stomach. They had been in some pretty horrible places but at least all the others had been sanitary. There was one couch that looked so stained and covered in dust that the original color was hard to distinguish. The TV sat on the ground and had a grime covered crack through the middle, the kitchen table only had three chairs and one with a missing leg in the corner of the room. The refrigerator was green and didn't look like it had been used in years and it sounded like there was something living in the oven of the stove. 

"Well…" Wufei said looking around the room with the beam of his flashlight. He could even see the airborne particles dancing in front of the golden yellow light five feet away but didn't want to admit that Duo was right. "It was the best the doctors could find, there's a place to hide the suits and it's a sound structure so stop complaining." Quatre let out a loud sneeze that echoed around the room. Some dust from the rafters fell.

Duo just smirked. "Well, you guys are welcomed to stay in here all you want, but I'll be staying in the transport." He said.

"Come on Duo, it isn't that bad." Quatre tried as he wiped at his nose.

"I doubt there's even a bathroom in this place." Duo said as he clicked off his flashlight. "And even if there was I wouldn't use it. I'd probably come back with one appendage short."

"Don't be crude." Trowa snapped as he took a step in, the floor board creaked ominously underfoot. "The doctors said that they'd leave directions for us." Heero followed his lead and stepped carefully in after his friend.

"At least we won't have to be here long Duo." Quatre said as he walked in the room too and began looking for any thing that could hold instructions on their mission.

"I really don't know why they just couldn't tell us everything to begin with, it would make all this a lot easier." Duo complained as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked around at his friends from the doorframe. Wufei had joined the search as well and sent him a glare in the dark.

"You could help us Maxwell." He said and Duo shrugged.

"This wasn't my idea. If I had any say in this I would be with the girls in Sun Valley so I could keep my eyes on Andrew and his creeping hands." Duo said.

"Yea well no one's twisting your arm here Maxwell. Leave, it'd save us from having to hear all your complaints." Wufei said and Duo sighed and rolled his eyes before he turned on his flashlight again and stepped into the room.

"Found it." Heero declared as he walked from the kitchen table with a white paper in his hands. The rest of the guys crowded around. Heero remained silent as he read it then looked up at his friends. "It says that we're to stay inactive for the next 36 hours then we can launch with our plans." He explained and Duo let out a harsh laugh as he grabbed the paper and read it.

"I can't believe this, they expect us to stay _here_ for the next day and a half." Wufei said and Duo looked up, his face more red then normal. The paper crumpled in his hands.

"I told you. Well you guys have fun." He said as he threw the paper to the side then walked towards the door.

"Duo where are you going?" Quatre asked and the braided youth looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to Sun Valley, it takes fourteen hours to get there but it's better then this place. I'll see you in a day and a half." With that he disappeared from the door. The rest of the guys looked at each other.

"I can't believe him." Wufei said and Heero appeared to be in thought as he looked around the shrugged.

"He does have a point though."

"Yuy." Wufei said looking at him with obvious shock. "You can't seriously thinking of following that idiot. We were told to stay put, as in don't leave."

"The doctors do not run our lives Wufei. You forget, we are the ones who chose to fight." With that he walked out of the room. Wufei took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves before he shook his head and let out a long sigh of air. "Fine, whatever." He said then walked out of the room.

Trowa glanced over at Quatre who stood in the middle of room looking around, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his movements jerky with nervous tension. He cleared his voice and Quatre continued to look around, though it was obvious that Trowa had grabbed his attention.

"We should go too." Trowa said and Quatre shrugged, still refusing to look in his direction. "We could explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Quatre said in a voice much too snappy and cold for him. Trowa's hands clenched into fists at his side.

"So this is how it's going to be then?" Trowa said, though it was more of a statement then a question. Quatre shrugged again. "Can we at least talk?"

"I don't want to talk." Quatre said finally looking at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Trowa nearly took a step away from his friend. "I don't want to leave this house. I don't want to go to Sun Valley. I don't want to see the girls. I just want to sit here and wait this thing out." He sat down on the couch and a cloud of dust shot into the air. A fit of coughs overcame him as he jumped up again and waved the dust from his face. Trowa chuckled as the blond beat thickly on his chest to rid his lungs of the polluted air. Quatre sent his friend a glare when the dust finally began to settle. His eyes burned now and he desperately wished he were anywhere. Anywhere but here. "You think this is funny! Ami hates me now and you're over there _laughing_." Trowa shook his head, the mirth disappearing from his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Quatre calm down." Trowa said and he shook his head.

"I won't calm down."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I have the right to be stubborn." Quatre said as his jaw clenched and his fists balled like he ready for a fight. Trowa noted his squared stature and sighed deeply, his eyes closed.

"You really cared about Ami then?" Again it was more of a statement then a question. Quatre wanted to throw something at his friend.

"I didn't _care_ about her Trowa, I _loved_ her. I still love her. Only any chance of her ever returning that sentiment is pretty much gone now." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side and closed his eyes again.

"Sorry." He said and Quatre let out a long breath, his shoulders sagging.

"It's my fault." He said and Trowa shook his head.

"It's both our faults."

They stood in awkward silence, looking around the room and refusing to meet eyes.

"Hey, come on if you're coming." Duo yelled in the room. Both looked up, finally catching each other's gaze.

"What now?" Quatre asked with his hands shoved down in his pockets again.

"Now we go to Sun Valley and you talk to her." Trowa said and Quatre nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"I doubt it will help." He said and Trowa managed a weak smile though it felt like a leaded weight had been dumped in his stomach.

"If you really love her it will. Just-just be cautious okay. She is a Sailor Scout." Quatre let out a weak laugh as he extended his hand.

"I will. So, friends?" Trowa looked down at the extended and swallowed as sadness crept through his senses. He took a deep breath then clasped his hand around the shorter youth's.

"Friends." He said and Quatre smiled then gave him a mock salute and rushed out of the room, leaving Trowa in the dark, suffocating room.

* * *

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." Mina breathed as the doorman held open the huge wooden door for them. "I thought you said it was a ski lodge." She said looking over at Chad. He shrugged. 

"It is, or it was before my dad decided to convert it into a ski lodge hotel."

"Hello. You must be Mr. Kumada I just got off the phone with your mother. I am Charles Hoffman." A man who was obviously the manager of the hotel said as he walked over and shook Chad's hand. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans that looked worn but there was still a calmness over him that suggested that he knew exactly what he was doing. "I hope your trip went pleasantly, we've got your suite prepared for you. The presidential you know. Our finest room for our finest guests. I'll have the bell hop bring your things up, don't you worry about that. Oh and here's your card keys." An envelope with three cards was handed to Chad.

"Thank you." Chad said, his accent the exact opposite of the polite demeanor of Charles.

"Well, how about we get you up to your room then." Charles led the way through the packed but still immaculate lobby to the elevator on the far side of the western themed room. It was full of comfy looking furniture and teenagers who looked and sounded very East Coast, a few even waved to Ken as they passed. Lita even recognized one "From my cake decorating class." She'd explained.

"That hall over there leads to the saunas, pool, hot tub, spa, salon, fitness and the locker rooms." Charles explained as the doors opened and they all filed on, looking around in wonder. "And the restaurant is by the large fireplace on the far side of the lobby." He took a card from his pocket, inserted it into a slot by the level buttons as the doors shut. He quickly removed the card and pressed the button for level ten. "It takes up the whole floor so make sure to hold onto your card or you won't be able to get up to the room." The ride was fast and made Lita's stomach flop but soon they came to a stop and the doors opened.

Even Ami's semi-depressed mood lightened as the suite came into view. A long expanse of window that displayed the snow capped peaks that surrounded Sun Valley was the first thing they all saw.

"No way." Raye said as she stepped out onto the plush carpet.

"Welcome to the presidential suite. There are three bedrooms on this level and a set of stairs lead up to the last. The kitchen's over there but there's no need to worry about cooking because the concierge can take care of anything you need and room service is available 24 hours a day. All the televisions are equipped with full satellite coverage and are video game compatible." Andrew grinned and elbowed Mina excitedly, who only shook her head and rolled her eyes before walking to the window and looking out.

"Now the living room has two couches that are fold out and if you need more beds call housekeeping and they can wheel a few up here for you. Same thing with blankets and towels."

"I'm not gonna want to leave." Serena said as she squeezed Ami's hand. "It's it so cool?" Ami nodded as she looked around.

"Well, I take it that the suite is to your liking. The bell hops will be up with your things any second. Do you need anything before I leave?" They all shook their heads as they looked around the well furnished room and art on the walls. "If you need anything at all it's just a call away." They barely noticed that he was gone until the elevator dinged.

"I call the top bedroom." Raye shouted breaking the silence as she ran towards the stairs. Chad blinked then took off after her.

"No way Raye, I'm the one who got us the room." He said as he too disappeared up the stairs.

"Those two…I wouldn't mind taking a couch. I mean, even those have to be nice." Lita said and Ami nodded in agreement.

"I don't care where I sleep as long as I can play video games." Andrew said pulling out his game again. Mina let out a frustrated sigh then reached up and grabbed it from him. He looked at her confusedly as she stuffed it in her purse.

"You have video games back in Newport remember." She said defiantly and Darien laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"She has a point." He said as Mina walked off in search of the other bedrooms.

"Hey, I just got a text message from one of my friends. There's a party at this country western place tonight at ten." Ken said looking up from his phone.

"That sounds fun." Serena said and Lita nodded as she looked at her friend.

"Great, I'll tell them we're coming." Ken said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"You do know what we've got don't you?" Lita asked as she looked at her remaining friends. Ami shrugged. "The best Spring Break in the history of Spring Breaks." She said and Ami giggled at her friend.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be mad at us for just stopping in?" Quatre asked from the controls of the transporter pod. They decided to do the driving in shifts to keep them all rested and ready for the mission they would be completing when they returned to space. 

"I think the only people who will be mad about our little detour are those crazy Maganacs of yours Quatre, for not telling them you were leaving the safe house. They'll throw a fit when they find out." Quatre's cheeks reddened.

"If they find out." He said looking over at Duo who was co-piloting.

"How much longer until we get there?" Wufei asked from the back wall where he was seated with a view of the space colony clusters whipping by the window.

"About three more hours." Heero explained and Wufei closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So that means we'll be getting to Sun Valley late then." Trowa said and Quatre nodded.

"At precisely 11:03 p.m."

"We'll only have three hours before we'll need to be heading back." Wufei said and Heero nodded. "You really think that'll be enough time to find them?"

"Well, we _are_ the Gundam Pilots. Besides, I know where they're staying, I heard Lita telling mom and dad last week." Duo said smiling cheekily.

"That doesn't mean that they'll be there you know." Wufei said and Quatre sighed.

"True, but it'll be a start, right?"

* * *

"Hottie." Mina said with a whistle as Raye walked from the well steamed bathroom in a pair of dark denim jeans and a red gauzy spaghetti strap that flowed as she took each step and had a dangerously low plunging v-neck. Cheeks burning from Mina's comment, Raye walked to the bed with her spiky shoes swinging dangerously in her hand, and sat down. 

"Shut up Mina." She said stuffing her feet through the red straps.

"Aren't you going to get cold in that?" Serena asked curiously as she ran a brush through her thick blond hair. Raye shook her head, her raven black hair cascading over her shoulder as she did so.

"I've got a jacket to wear over it."

"I feel too under dressed." Lita said walking into the room in pair of khakis, a hunter green sweater and some suede Birkenstocks.

"No _I_ feel too under dressed." Mina said as she stood up in her white denim skirt, orange and white track jacket and furry snow boots that stopped about mid calf.

Serena let out a giggle as looked at her friend in the reflection of the mirror.

"Should I wear my cowboy hat?" She asked and Raye looked over at her friend.

"Sure, this is Spring Break." She said and Serena nodded, picking up her hat and plopping it on her head. She looked at her reflection and nodded then stood up. She was wearing light jeans like Lita with a hot pink and black sequined tank top that matched her cowboy boots.

"What happens at Spring Break stays at Spring Break." Mina said as she nodded at Serena.

"Where's Ami?" Lita asked looking around.

"She's already in the living room." Raye said and Mina frowned.

"Have you guys noticed something different about her? Ever since we left California she's been really quiet. Not that she wasn't quiet before but there's just this general sadness around her." Raye nodded in agreement while Lita and Serena looked at each other. Mina's eyes widened.

"You know why. Okay, spill." She commanded and Serena sighed.

"It's Quatre." She said and Mina rolled her eyes.

"Gees, they must have it bad if she's this moppy and we've just been gone a day." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Not because she misses him Mean. It's because they broke up. Well, I don't even know if they were even going out in the first place but they're definitely not now." Serena nodded when Mina looked at her in the same shocked expression she had used herself.

"Really Mina. She burst into tears when we got in the car to the airport. She says that she over heard him speaking with someone and thinks that Quatre likes someone else."

"No way. He's way insane over her. Has been since the first time they went out." Serena nodded in agreement.

"That's what we said." Lita said and Raye shook her head.

"This doesn't make sense. I mean Quatre would never…I mean, Duo maybe but not Quatre." Mina pouted at Raye's words but before she could retort there was a knock at the door and the object of their conversation stuck her head in.

"The guys wanted to know if you were ready to go yet." She said pushing the door all the way open to reveal a white peasant dress that was made of the same gauze material that Raye's shirt was made of but the sleeves belled out at her wrists and there was embroilery on the bottom hem of the dress that danced around her knees. There was a white wrap around her head that dangled down her back and silver beaded ballet flats padded on the floor.

"Oh Ames you look so cute." Mina said immediately forgetting their talk. The girl genius just blushed.

"It was Greg's idea." She said and Serena grinned at her friend.

"Well I need him as my personal shopper for now on. Let's go." She said as she checked her reflection one last time. Mina pulled a white fuzzy beanie over her blonde hair then grabbed Lita and Raye's hands and walked towards the door.

"Tonight, we're going to knock them all dead. All of Sun Valley won't know what hit them."

* * *

Alright, that's all for now, sorry it's taken forever. I just got back from Californiaandcollege and stuff.There will be more later as soon as all this craziness calms down a bit. GO COLLEGE! Anyway, this goes out to you Haley, have fun at Pitt, and to Jennifer my new roommate. Peace out Napoleon. 


	16. A thousand heart breaks

Hello people, I'm typing here from college now. It's so weird but whatever. I'm having fun and my classes are…uhh, well, they're classes so I guess it's not important and certainly not what you guys came here for. Well, here is chapter 16, I'm getting there, kind of. Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or anything you might recognize from my fic, so don't sue, review.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Duo yelled at the guy on the other side of the desk as he blatantly ignored Wufei's "I told you so." behind him. 

"As in not here at the present moment. They left about an hour ago and before you ask, no I don't know where they went, nor would I be allowed to disclose that information to you if I did. But I can take a message if you want me to. I'll inform them that you're here as soon as they return." The clerk said with a forced smile on his face. Duo sighed as he turned around then grabbed Quatre by the shoulders and pushed him to the front of the group. Quatre sent a questionable look at his friend.

"Look, see who this is? This is Quatre Winner, as in heir to the L4 fortune. One of the girls staying here is his girlfriend and he really needs to find her tonight. Right now in fact." Duo said and Quatre's cheeks reddened. "Now are you sure you can't remember where they went?"

"Well," The clerk said as he too blushed. "A lot of the Spring Breakers are gone to the Frozen Rodeo (AN: It's actually a book that I thought was pretty good). It's this club about a block from here. If they went anywhere I bet it'd be there." Duo smiled.

"Thanks. Come on guys, we've got some party hopping to do." He said as he walked towards the exit.

"In case you forgot it's about twenty below out there Maxwell. I'm not going tromping around all of Sun Valley looking for them." Duo shoved a black scarf in Wufei's hands as they pushed through the doors.

"Well, we came all this way and I'm not letting one city block stop me now. Besides, this is way better then that shack up there." Duo said as they walked past a couple of limos that were parked in the driveway. There were a few snow flurries drifting down over the cold streets but they couldn't tell if it was just the wind blowing it from the tops of the buildings that lined the drive or actually snowing. "It's nice out here though."

"We'll only have a little more then two hours now." Heero reminded them as the sound of pounding music echoed through the deserted streets. One neon sign glowed against the dark on the far end of the block and there was a group of people standing around the building the light and sound was emitting from.

"I can see why the girls wanted to come here." Duo said as if he hadn't heard his stoic friend. "Stupid missions." He muttered a few minutes later. The rest of the walk was silent as they made careful steps towards the club so as to not slip on any black ice that could've covered the ground.

"I guess this is it." Quatre nervously ringing his hands as they arrived outside of the club. There were still people standing around talking and smoking and looking altogether like they were having a good time. Duo tried not to be jealous of their normal life as the bouncer held the door open for them. The music was even louder inside and Wufei, Trowa, and Heero looked thoroughly annoyed by it.

"Okay, we'll split up." Heero announced over the music. "Meet back here if you don't see them within twenty minutes." Duo nodded and quickly set off through the throng of dancing and talking people. The western theme was deeply engrained in the club. Everything was wood and leather and there were even stuffed animal mounts that had been decorated and vandalized on the walls. The buffalo head over the DJ booth even had pink lipstick and a cow print bra that hung from one of its horns.

In the very middle of the club stood a gated area in which stood a mechanical bull ride. There was already a group of people lined up for it and a guy with purple hair who was riding it and getting the crap beaten out of him in doing so. The crowd seemed to love it but he passed uninterested. Mina wasn't the type to do something so gaudy.

He passed a throng of guys who were trying to break dance to the honky tonk song that was pounding through the speakers and an even larger group of girls who were trying to learn a square dance that looked more like the Electric Slide then anything else.

On the far side of the room was a long bar that a lot of high school students were sitting around, obviously trying to get the bartenders to serve them alcohol through money bribes and showing as much skin as possible. It was kind of pathetic. In fact this whole scene was just way too cheesy for him. His eyes quickly scanned the middle of the room for any sign of long blonde hair. Mina always thrived in this kind of atmosphere. Guys would throw themselves at her feet and she would laugh it off and be witty and would have half of the club absolutely in love with her within ten minutes of arriving. He was halfway expecting there to be large throne for her to sit on while she was brought 'sacrifices' like there had been at the Halloween party when she came dressed as Aphrodite.

When he didn't spot any pedestals he sighed and turned back towards the exit. He'd been searching for nearly ten minutes now in a smoke infested room and he was starting to believe that Wufei was right. There was no way they were going to find the girls. After all Sun Valley was a prettybig place. The girls probably did something like go out to eat at some swanky new place where they'd be treated like the first class socialites they pretended to be. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and did one last mercy sweep of the room when something bright caught his attention. He looked off towards the wall were a bright patch of blond, orange, and white burst out against the dark wood. The girl wasn't looking in his direction and people kept walking past him so he had to rock up on his tip toes to see. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Duo felt his potential smile before it spread across his face. He knew that hair toss.

Feeling lighter then he had since he got wind of the mission a week ago he cut across the room, dodging people while still keeping sight of the blonde as he went. He ducked under a tray filled with warm looking drinks that a waitress was carrying as he noticed that she was talking to someone. A tall, masculine someone. He pushed roughly through a group of gossiping girls who looked way too young to be here and stopped a few feet away from her. It was definitely Mina and she looked bored talking to the guy who had kind of messy green hair and was covered in way too many piercing and tattoos for her to be truly interested in. She liked 'All American boys' he remembered her saying. 'Clean cut guys that my dad wouldn't have to run a background check on before I could date them.' This guy was definitely in the background check category.

He stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately whipped around, obviously eager to get away from her previous conversation. He felt his heart beat quicken when her face broke into a smile and she quickly launched herself into his arms. He let out a laugh, sending the other guy a 'get lost' look as he pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled in his ear and the familiar sent of her sunflower shampoo washed over him.

"Duo! OH my GOD! What are you doing here?" She said over the music as she pulled away to look at him. He shrugged, trying not to look too excited.

"You know me I'm full of surprises." She just giggled and looked around.

"Are the rest of the guys here too?" She asked and Duo nodded, noticing that her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his were still planted on her waist and both seemed content to keep it that way.

"Where's Andrew?" He found himself asking for some idiotic reason. In reality he couldn't careless where Andrew was but it was polite to ask. Mina finally gave up on looking for the other guys and looked at him.

"Who? OH ANDREW!" She said her eyes shining at her own mistake. Duo tried not to be too happy about her mess up but inside he was doing cartwheels. "Who knows. The last time I saw him he was setting the new record for some game up stairs in the arcade. Gees, if I had known that he was so obsessed with video games I wouldn't have…" Her cheeks suddenly reddened and Duo stared down into her eyes. They were their normal dancing sky blue color but there was something else there too. Something that hadn't been there when she was talking to the punk guy or anytime she was with Andrew.

"You wouldn't have what?" Duo asked stepping closer to her. The glow in her eyes dulled slightly as her arms moved from around his neck to his arms. A panic ripped through his body. He was losing her. His grip tightened around her waist.

"It-it's nothing Duo. I'm just being me, you know spacey air head Mina." She let out a half laugh as she finally looked away from him.

"I don't think you're an airhead." He said and she smiled.

"Yea…" Duo nearly let out a frustrated sigh. Didn't she know she was killing the mood? It was almost like she was trying to do it on purpose.

"Mina?" He said and she looked back at him curiously yet with the reserve that she could've used with a president or ambassador.

"Yes Duo?"

"Why did you agree to go to the prom with Andrew?" She blushed again as she stiffened a little.

"Well, I suppose it's because no one else-"

"When you knew," He continued, cutting her sentence off. She had a shocked expression on her face and she gave a gasp when he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "That I had been working up the nerve to ask you all year." Mina frowned and her eyebrows burrowed. It looked funny from his angle.

"What?" She asked in just above a whisper but he heard it perfectly fine.

"Actually I guess it's been since I've actually known what a prom is really." Mina's eyes flicked across his, confusion clearly written across her face.

"That's a very cruel thing to say Duo." She said finally and Duo smirked and she shook her head.

"What's cruel about it? It's the truth." She let out a half hearted laugh as she looked off to the side.

"I can't do this again Duo." She said in a voice that was shaky and sounded kind of angry.

"Can't do what?" He asked, this time very confused as to why she would be mad at him for saying he that wanted to go to prom with her.

"This! You. God Duo." She said finally pulling away from him while shaking her head. She walked a few steps away and turned away from him. Duo frowned not certain what to do next that wouldn't make her run off somewhere. "I wasted two years of my life chasing around after you like some…" She couldn't seem to think of a word for it so she just turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't do it again Duo. I'm trying to move past you because you obviously have no interest in me and you show up here spouting all this crap about prom and wanting to ask me?" She just shook her head again and went to turn around again when he finally stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

She turned to give him a glare but didn't get the chance since as soon as she was turned back towards him his lips crushed over hers. She tried to push away but he wrapped one arm around the small of her back while the other ran over her face then back into her hair. She relaxed and Duo's stomach flopped when she began to kiss him back, her own warm fingers caressing his face. The rest of the room melted away into a swirling nondescript background. Even after the kiss had ended and they were just standing there staring at each other as they struggled to catch lost breath. There was nothing else there but the two of them. Duo wrapped his hands through hers and that something was in her eyes again, glowing happily yet uncertainly back at him.

"I've been chasing after you for five years. I just-it seems like everyone I get close to gets hurt, I just didn't want that to happen to you." He admitted feeling his ears burn.

"I'm not some child to protect Duo, I can take care of myself." He just nodded as he finally let go of her hands and gave her a hug, holding her close to him.

"I don't want you to have to. I want to be there to take care of you." He said and she giggled, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands.

"Well unless you move in with me I don't see that happening." Duo's eyes lit up and she laughed as they began to sway back and forth to the beat of some slow country song by Keith Urban. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her nose wrinkled. "My mother would throw a fit. That was a joke." Duo fake pouted and Mina giggled again then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna be here for you from now on. This you know somehow. You've been stretched to the limit but it's off right now. And I'm gonna make you a promise, if there's life after this. I'm gonna meet you with a warm wet kiss." Duo sang along with the song and Mina's nose scrunched when the last cords of the song played out.

"I never would've pegged you as a country fan." She said and Duo shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm full of surprises." He said before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest as he observed the club from a corner. He'd been looking for about twenty minutes now and should've been headed back to the front but he couldn't help but feel like a failure. He hadn't found Raye yet. Duo had found Mina and they were currently playing lovesick puppies, dancing and giggling and playing tonsil hockey like he wasn't going to be out blowing some guys brains away in less then twenty four hours. Duo was obviously not cut out to be a pilot, he didn't have the focus when matters of the weak (a.k.a. heart) were involved. He was no where near Wufei's level of concentration, but then who was? Other then maybe Treize? He was a worthy adversary and fellow Gundam Pilot. Sure Duo could fly okay but that was about all he had going for him. Wufei was a far more superior pilot. 'But then why has he found his onna when I can't find mine?' Wufei's gaze immediately stopped and he shook his head. 

Where the hell had _that_ thought come from. Raye was not _his_ onna. He didn't need one. They just got in the way. Made you loose focus. Exhibit A: Duo, who was yet again trying to suck Mina's soul from her mouth.

Besides, Raye was annoying, had no respect for the superior sex, and therefore who the hell cared where she was or who she was with? Or what they were doing? He quickly shook the image of Chad and Raye making out like Duo and Mina from his head. He didn't need such thoughts on the battlefield so he didn't need them at all.

He was a soldier and that's all he was or was going to be. He needed to fight and restore justice to the world. That thought settled in his head, he looked once more around the floor then headed towards the exit where he was to meet Yuy and the rest of the 'pilots' though he didn't expect Maxwell to be showing on time. He and Aino were still making googily eyes at each other. It was sickening.

He was walking passed the hall that lead to the warm up rooms for any bands who lost their minds and might think of playing at this club, and stopped when he heard the first strand of music that didn't suck since he had arrived at this god forsaken place. The melody was slow and haunting and he felt himself being drawn down the hall and away from the techno-country crap that was playing now, which was something about playing chicken with a train. Whatever the _hell_ that meant.

There were only three rooms at the end of the hall and the music was coming from the one to his left. He crept to the side of the door, pressed against the wall, then peeked around the corner through the window of the door. Most of what he saw was darkness. The room was only about twenty feet by twenty feet but he knew that the sound was coming from the room. It was louder then it had been before. His hand reached forward of it's own accord and twisted the door knob softly so as to not give away his position. Luckily the door didn't creak and he inched his way in undetected.

He froze when he spotted Raye sitting in the corner hunched over a keyboard with lots of papers scattered around her and the moonlight filtering through the window as her only source of light. He stayed hidden in the shadows as she continued to play, humming along occasionally as her fingers danced across the board. A small spark of pride ripped through him as he realized that she had written this piece. He felt that as long as she kept playing that everything would be okay. Suddenly the melody changed to something darker but equally as haunting and soon her voice melted into it.

"How to choose between love and your destiny? When I want nothing more then for us to be. Together. But when you're trapt with a ghost and I'm living a double life. How can we find in ourselves to fight? For a love that was not meant to be. For a love that can't learn to forgive. With no trust. No future. Pride got in the way. But I can't forget my heart. And I can't forget you. God dammit!" Wufei blinked as the music stopped and Raye crumpled the sheet music in front of her and threw it over her shoulder. Wufei caught it in the air before it could hit the ground. She let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head in her hands, her shoulders slumping.

His lips tugged down as he took a step forward then shook his head and thought better of it, backing towards the door instead. She reached for another paper and began writing furiously on it and was still going at it when he had closed the door behind him in a soft click. She still didn't seem to hear or see him. Once he was back outside he looked at the paper then sighed and stuffed in his pocket. Checking his watch he hurried out of the hallway as if he were afraid someone would see him and cut across the dance floor to the entrance hall.

* * *

Trowa pushed out of the side exit of the club, drawing in deep breaths of the crisp frosty air. It was a pretty clear night now and the moon was reflecting off of the snow. He was never really good with being with large groups of people. And cigarette smoke wasn't particularly his favorite scent either. But this was nice. It was quiet and with his sweater on it wasn't too unbearable. Letting his mind wonder he set off away from the loud music coming from the club. He couldn't help but wonder if Ami had told the others. He didn't think she would, she just wasn't that type of person. But he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she did. What would the rest of the group think of him or them if they knew? What would Lita think? He stopped walking then shrugged and started again. 

She had always had a crush on him, he knew that. Half the population of St. Gabrielle knew that and he had always thought that his feelings were just of friendship, and that he would never turn her down because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. After all she was kind of like Catherine in a lot of ways, namely her worry over him, but now that the prospect of her not liking anymore him entered his thoughts he wasn't so sure what he felt about it.

The tinkling sound of a person laughing reached his ears, echoing through the pine trees that surrounded the Valley. He started towards it. He always liked to see people having fun, especially since he didn't have much in his life. But from a distance. It didn't take long to find out that the girl from his first thoughts had been the cause of his second. Out skating on a frozen lake in lazy circles was Lita. There was a stand on the far side of the lake that sold the skates she had obviously rented. He crept to the edge of the lake and watched as she skated around the lake with the ease of a seasoned professional. Her naturally athletic body didn't let on that she would be as graceful as she was but she did jumps and spins and turns as if she'd been doing this since birth.

"Hey Lee, I bet you can't still do a double axel." A voice called from the benches by the rental shack. Lita stopped her spin with her arms spread out for balance and her auburn hair cascading around her shoulders in soft waves. Trowa admired the way her pale skin glowed in the moonlight while still containing a red flush of health from the work out.

"Whatever. And if I do it then you have to come out here Ken." She called as she began skating backwards in wide waves.

"I don't skate Lita. You remember the Rockefeller Center? Yea, that would be a good day for me on the ice." Lita giggled as her right leg lifted off the ground and she pivoted on her left leg and picked with her right leg. She landed on a strong right leg and came to a stop with her hands on her hips.

"Did it, now come on. And you didn't do too bad back in December." She said and Ken shook his head from where he was sitting.

"Lita I sent three kids to the hospital." Lita laughed again.

"But they were all perfectly fine after a few days and I sent them cookies. Now come on, don't make me drag you out here." Lita said stomping her skate on the ice. Trowa smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was about twenty feet from where he was standing, hidden behind a tree but he could still see the determined look on her face that she was famous about the school for. Suddenly a low sound caught his attention and he looked down. It was a sound he had heard at the circus often when Gwendolyn the trapeze artist had everyone over for lemonade. She always liked to make her own ice and he heard that sound every time she would bend the ice trays to make the cubes pop out. A frown deepened onhis face as he looked down at the ice in front of him. Sure enough there was a deep crack in it now that hadn't been there before that ran right towards the place Lita was standing in.

His heart skipped a beat as he stepped from behind the tree. Before he knew what he was doing he had ran off of the bank of the lake and was running across the ice. The sound was coming from everywhere now. "Lita!" He yelled and she turned, taking a step back in surprise then a scream came from her mouth as the ice beneath her gave away and she disappeared from the surface. Ken stood up abruptly alarmed.

"Lita!" He yelled and the woman from the shack came out. Trowa didn't hear what she said to Ken because as his legs had done the running of their own accord this body launched itself into the lake before he could rationally think. The bitter cold bit into every inch of his body, feeling much like he was getting stuck with pins and needles everywhere. His body seized against the cold then he felt something brush his leg. He reached down through the numbness, felt a clammy hand and gripped it, then used every piece of his strength to pull towards the hole in the ice above him. His head broke through to the cold wind and immediately a hand was pulling him out, Lita right after him. He spit out a stomach full of icy cold water he didn't know he had swallowed as he was pulled across to the frozen land. The icy wind bit into him just like the water had seconds before and his whole body erupted in goose bumps and he felt like he could hear every slow beat of his heart in his chest.

"Good heavens." It sounded like an old lady but was extremely slow and low pitched in his ears. Soon Ken's extremely pale head appeared above him, his hands were shaking as he handed Trowa a blanket. He blinked and looked over to where Lita still laid motionless, her skin a pale blue. 'Lita.' He wanted to say but his jaw wouldn't stop chattering long enough to get out.

"I'm calling for help." The woman said running back into the shack. Trowa kept his focus on Lita while Ken went back to her, shaking his head and generally looking panicked.

"She's not waking up." He said looking back at Trowa who nodded and pushed himself up even though every cell in his body told him not to. His legs collapsed under him when he finally reached them and he grabbed Lita's hand and felt for a pulse. Ken looked at him expectantly.

"Is-is there one?" He asked and Trowa nodded. It was faint, but he could feel it and that was very good considering that half the feeling was gone from his own fingers. Ken let out a sigh as he looked back to Lita. "What do we do? I mean until the ambulance gets here or-or something." Trowa shook his head. He was panicking. Why couldn't everyone have combat training so they could learn what to do at times like these and more importantly, not panic.

He closed his mind against his own numbness as a gust of wind cut through his drenched sweater and leaned over Lita. Ken looked at him nervously but he ignored him. He was obviously not going to be a help so he had to do it himself. Trowa remembered basic medical training. When a person has stopped breathing there was only one thing to do. He tilted her head back and pinched her nose then took a deep breath that his lungs protested against. He quickly pressed his lips against hers and breathed deep into her mouth. Her chest swelled with air and seconds after he pulled away she let out a dry cough and groaned as her confused green eyes opened.

"Holy shit it worked!" Ken said as he jumped up. "I'll go tell her and get more blankets." Trowa pushed some of Lita's wet hair off of her forehead as her shivers ran more violent.

"You." Lita said as she sat up. Her vision swam for a second then she grabbed his hand. "T-rrow-wa y-you s-saved-d m-my li-f-fe." She shivered and Trowa just nodded. Suddenly her eyes swam for another reason and soon her arms were launched around him, her head buried in his shoulder as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Sudden warmth spread through him as he wrapped his arms around her. His legs were still numb under his jeans but everywhere Lita touched seemed to be on fire.

"Shh." Was the only thing he could stutter out but Lita continued to shiver and cry on his shoulder while Trowa was left feeling warmer then he had felt before he had even come out to the lake in the first place.

* * *

'This is a gigantic waste of my time.' Heero thought as he looked around the smoke filled room. 'But it's still better then the safe house.' A girl that would've gotten arrested for indecent exposure were she on the street stumbled into him. The distinct smell of Jello shots and something a little more illegal immediately invaded his senses. She smiled brightly at him, red hair a tangled mob on top of her head. "Hello cutie." 'It's almost better then the safe house.' He corrected himself as he pulled himself away from the girl and walked towards the back of the room, only half-heartedly looking for any of the girls. 

"Alright, this is for all of you who came with that special someone." The DJ said in that ridiculous, Western accent of his. This whole place was one annoyance after another but he had to play it cool. According to Dr. J, he had spent the past two years scaring his peers with his gung-ho attitude. He was supposed to be a normal high school student and had to be good at it or someone would figure them out. If this was what he had to do then so be it. It was a mission and there was no way he was going to fail something as easy as acting normal. So he had to fight against every nerve in his body that was itching to silence that stupid DJ and his stupid song forever.

He pushed his way to the back by the balcony door where he could survey the whole club. Nothing seemed out of place or a threat so it made him relax a little. Suddenly everything went black because two small, warm hands spread across his eyes. He nearly did draw his best friend from it's hiding space when a familiar giggle and scent became apparent to him.

"Guess who?" As if anyone else could sound so happy when they were in a horrible place like this.

"A bunny with meatball shaped ears."

"That is not funny." Came along with sight. Heero turned around and smirked down at Serena who had a pout on her lips. "I'm not even wearing the balls anymore. I took them down because Darien kept on tugging on them and I had to spend half of my time in the restroom fixing them. So what are you doing here anyways?" Heero's eyebrows shot up as he looked around the club.

"You mean this isn't the alcoholics anonymous meeting?" A guy who was halfway to drunk stumbled past them to the balcony. A wide smile spread across her face and she pushed a clump of her thick hair behind her ear but it just fell forwards again anyway.

"No, that's the next raving nightclub down. But really, I thought that you said that you already had plans that you couldn't break to come with us." Heero shrugged and Serena stared up at him then smiled.

"You know, you've got the whole Dark and Mysterious role down pretty good." She slipped her arm through his then guided him towards the front again, walking around the dance floor instead of through it.

"It was Duo's idea to come." He stated and Serena nodded as if she had expected that answer.

"And you came because….?" He shrugged again and Serena giggled. "You can no longer ignore the strong powerful draw that you get to be near me?"

"Sure." He said and Serena looked over at him again, a curious yet pensive look on her face.

"You know I really wish that you guys would stay with us, we've still got room at the hotel, or we could get you your own suite if you want. It's going to be dreadfully dull without you." Heero looked down at her again. She was staring up at him expectantly, a desperation shining back at him. He turned back to the front.

"We've got something we need to take care of." He stated and ignored the sigh that came from Serena's lips. Her walk slowed the smallest bit and her head tilted towards the ground.

"I see." She said and Heero rolled his eyes.

"You don't think that pitiful, disappointed act is really going to work do you?" He asked and she looked up.

"It always does on Darien." She admitted and a swell of anger surged through him.

"Yea, well, guess what, I'm not Darien." He spat out before he could stop it. Serena stopped walking altogether. Her arm slipped from his and she took a step away.

"No you're not Heero." She said crossing her arms over her chest and backing away from him. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." She said before she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

"You're moping." A brown haired young man said as Ami downed yet another teal colored drink. "You're moping and probably halfway drunk right now." Ami shot her supposed bestfriend an annoyed look as the bartender looked her way at his words. 

"You know good and well that these are non-alcoholic Greg." She said and the bartender sighed and went back to ignoring the eighteen year old girl who was promising anything if she could just get a Cosmopolitan.

"Yes, but if you had it your way they wouldn't be." Greg said as he took the empty martini glass from her hand and sat it far down the counter. "I think you've had enough. Can you even still walk straight? Come on, stand up and put your finger to the tip of your nose and say the alphabet backwards."

"I am perfectly fine I'll have you know. And I'm not moping. I have absolutely nothing to mope about. I am exceedingly happy right now, see?" She pointed at her mouth and a fake, extremely forced smile spread across it. "Isn't that the face of happiness?" She said letting her smile fall as quickly as it had appeared. She looked around for her cup then frowned at Greg when she remembered that he had taken it rather rudely, from her.

"No, that's the face of constipation." He said and despite herself a real smile lifted her lips. "We both know that I know you too well to believe in this mask you've placed over yourself." Ami slouched in her seat and placed her head in her hands.

"I'm horrible aren't I?"

"Excuse me?" Greg asked as her sentence had been much distorted by her hands.

"I am a horrible person aren't I? I mean, that's why Quatre didn't really like me. Or maybe it was the whole situation with Zach that scared him away. Or maybe he just never liked me at all and he was trying to make Dorothy jealous. Oh God, what if I was just some, what did Mina call it, a rebound girl? Or a red herring so that no one would know about Trowa."

"Who's Dorothy?" Greg asked, his brown eyebrows furrowed towards the middle. The bartender promptly brought over another drink. Ami reached for it but Greg moved it out of her grasp. She folded her arms on the counter and buried her head in them.

"That would be my ex-girlfriend." The sudden appearance of another voice made them both look up suddenly and Ami to turn slightly more pale then usual. Quatre shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot under the startled gaze of Ami and the cryptic gaze of Greg, who looked neither like he was happy nor like he was about to dislocate someone's jaw. "Hi, uh, Ami. Greg." The later's eyebrow arched up in amusement. Ami, on the other hand, just turned back around and rested her head back in her arms.

"Hello Quatre. I didn't know you were coming here." Greg said, since it didn't look as if Ami was going to do or say anything but he was wrong on both parts because it was no sooner then the words had left his mouth that Ami stood up.

"If you'll please excuse me I think I need to get some fresh air." And quickly wove her way through the crowd to the nearest exit.

"You better have a good idea of what the hell you're doing because Ami is quite stubborn as I'm sure you've noticed." Greg said crossing his arms over his chest. Quatre plopped down in Ami's old seat and stared after the way she had gone.

"She hates me doesn't she?" He asked and Greg shrugged.

"Probably." Quatre looked in his direction.

"You're not helping much." He said and Greg shrugged again.

"I'm not supposed to be. I'm on Ami's side and as far as she's concerned right now you're public enemy number one. She's more then likely holding it against me now since I'm even talking to you." Quatre groaned and Greg sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's probably never going to forgive me and I'll have to feel like this forever."

"Don't say that. You still have a long life ahead of you. She'll probably forgive you one day. Like when you're in college or something." Quatre groaned again as he ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. His whole face was pale, turning green like he was going to be sick.

"You're really, really not helping."

"Look, I'm just telling you the truth okay? You messed up. Big time. And she's going to make you pay for it. But I'll tell you what." Quatre looked over at Greg with a sort of desperation gleaming in his eyes. "If you don't go now, you'll more then likely never get the chance." Before Greg could nod the approval of his message Quatre had jumped out of his seat and was pushing his way through the gyrating crowd to the door that Ami had escaped out of.

A harsh gust of wind and snow pushed into his eyes as soon as he stepped out onto the frozen balcony and a chill ripped through his oxford shirt. There were very few people who were outside looking out over the snow capped trees and mountains that surrounded the town. On the far side of the valley was the nonmoving lift that led up to the major jumps and summits. The whole atmosphere seemed to be alight from the snow that was sprinkling down from the heavens. Everything was fine and peaceful but there was someone missing.

Quatre looked around for any sign of blue locks and felt a prang of disappointment when he saw nothing but the edge of the balcony on one side where two people who looked suspiciously like Duo and Mina were cuddled up, looking out over the hills, and an extension of the balcony that wrapped around the side of the building on the other. Carefully holding on to the frozen handrail, Quatre walked around to the side and sighed when he saw a lone figure leaning on the rail, looking out at a frozen lake where a single figure was skating around in expert circles and spins. It almost looked like something out of a snow globe.

"A-Ami." The figure's shoulders squared and Quatre suddenly remembered Trowa's words of caution. There was almost something dangerous about the situation. Ami was, after all, a sailor scout. One that just so happened to harbor the powers of snow and ice and she was now surrounded by her element. He cleared his throat, hoping that the nervousness would cease with it. "Can we please-"

"Talk?" A snippy voice asked. It had the same intonation as Ami's voice but there was something different about it. "I don't want to talk about anything except," Quatre took a step back and gasped when the figure turned around and instead of Ami's face was another, slightly more blue then a normal human's. "Stealing your precious Rainbow Crystal." Something wrapped his arms to his sides and squeezed the breath he had gasped in, out of his lungs.

"Are you sure this is the carrier?" A voice asked as someone walked around the balcony. Quatre's blood started pounding in his head as he locked eyes with Jadeite.

"Yep, the sensor detected it over in there when I inhabited the body of that pathetic bartender." The thing that was now looking suspiciously like a blue, lost cast member of the Broadway play, Cats, said.

"Good work." Jadeite said with a smile as he walked in front of Quatre. "Good work indeed. I'm sure Ami will be pleased to know that her new little boy toy is actually one of us. Maybe she'll even do us a favor and try to do herself in again. That would certainly make Queen Beryl pleased. One less scout we'll have to kill off in the end. Now, let's see if we can get this thing out of you."

The vines, or at least Quatre thought they were vines, tightened around him and he closed his eyes, trying to think of anyway out of this. He couldn't shoot his way out, his gun was on the transporter, and he didn't have scout powers but someone around here did. If it really had been Mina and Duo who were out on the balcony. But she would've come already right? Or maybe Ami really had told the girls and Mina just didn't care about him anymore. But no, Duo would never sit idly by when one of his friends was in trouble. 'I guess I'll just have to call for help and hope that someone hears.' He was about to open his mouth when a dark feeling hit him in the chest so hard that it he felt like he would rather die then continue to feel it coursing through him. Jadeite was saying something but Quatre didn't care nor could he listen to it. Then suddenly the power began to pull out from the vicinity of his heart and it felt as if it were trying to take his soul with it.

"Not so fast Jadeite." It was the last thing he heard before an icy feeling appeared everywhere the vines were and he sank to the ground feeling rather numb.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where Barton or Winner are?" Wufei demanded of Duo when he finally joined the group. He just shrugged looking dazed and a little too happy to see them all. 

"I don't know, just like I said. Mina's looking for the rest of the girls now, so I'm guessing they are with them."

"We should be leaving now." Heero said and Wufei sat down on the nearest bench.

"I told you we shouldn't have come, but no. We just had to come to this godforsaken town. I should've just stayed up there."

"You complain almost as much as I do." Duo said, still smiling.

"I resent that comment."

"Shut up. Let's just split up and-"

"Guys!" They all turned around to see Mina rushing towards them looking frantic a far more disheveled then normal.

"What is it?" Duo asked, immediately at her side. She blushed slightly then looked to Heero and Wufei.

"I just heard. Lita fell in the lake and Trowa went in after her so they are both on the way to the hospital, Ken just called me, Chad and Andrew went with them. And Quatre got attacked out on the balcony but Mercury, Moon and Mars took care of it. They're taking him back to our room now for recovery." She smiled at that bit while Duo, Heero and Wufei shared a somewhat panicked look. "Oh, don't worry, he's fine. His lady love is making sure he wasn't hurt too bad." Mina said with a wink.

"We leave those idiots alone for one hour…." Wufei said as he rubbed at his pounding head. Mina's well glossed lips pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me. Just because they aren't afraid to-"

"Uh, maybe we should go now." Duo said placing a hand over Mina's mouth before she could continue her tirade. She just sighed and moved Duo's hand.

"Fine, but you're getting the talk Chang Wufei, especially if you plan on courting Raye." He turned bright red but before he could think of something to say in his defense Mina had turned in her fluffy boots and stomped away with Duo trailing after her with his arms draped casually over her shoulder.

"But, I'm not-What the hell is that onna-I'm not-Who the hell says courting anyway?" Heero just looked at his friend and smirked.

"Whatever you want to call it. Just don't tell Quatre, I'm sure he won't approve." Wufei stared after his friend as Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier himself, turned in his sneakers and walked after Mina and Duo.

* * *

"You're both very lucky that you're not suffering from hypothermia." A nurse said as she took a thermometer from Lita's mouth. The brunette settled down into her uncomfortable hospital bed and pulled the thin blanket up to her chin. They had been out of the water now for two hours, she had two hot water bottles settled around her, she was out of her wet clothes but she still felt cold. "Not a sign of frost bite on you." The nurse continued as she examined Trowa's fingers. "And your blood pressure's back up to normal. Yep, very lucky." Lita certainly didn't feel lucky. She felt miserable, like she needed to sneeze but couldn't. 

"Thank you for your assistance." Trowa said politely when the nurse made to leave.

"And you've got such sweet manners too." The elderly lady said as she closed the door behind her.

"Lita?" When she didn't stir he chuckled. "You can stop pretending, I know you're awake."

"No, I'm not." She said pulling the sheet over her head and turning away from him.

"You're not angry at me for saving your life are you? Because that wouldn't be very grateful of you." Lita snorted as she finally turned towards him.

"You did not save my life buddy." Trowa's eyebrow quirked. "Seriously, I'm a Sailor Scout. The strongest of the sailors to be precise. I would've been perfectly fine. I was just in shock." She said before laying back down with a huff. Trowa stared over at her as she looked blankly up at the ceiling, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"Lita." He said and she looked over at him with a blank look in her eyes. He smiled, stood and crept to the side of her bed then sat in her visitor's seat. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss on the back. "You're welcomed. Now sleep." He sent her another smile then placed her hand on the bed and walked back to his bed. Once he was settled again she looked over at him.

"Thank you." She said in barely above a whisper but he heard it regardless. She turned on her side, facing him this time then curled into a ball and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"It seems that we've had a busy night. So much for a restive Spring Break." Raye said and Ami frowned at the distraction as she bandaged a cut on Quatre's forehead. She still didn't know how he'd gotten it. But luckily, at least for her, he was still unconscious. "I mean, Lita falls into the lake and an attack all in one night. But I think we really weakened Jade. I mean, he's never left without one of his clichéd retorts. And he did look pretty pale too." 

"Raye." Ami said looking over her shoulder to her friend who sighed.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Serena about it." She said, sending one last fleeting look at Quatre's unmoving form before she stood from the bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Ami didn't know whether to be revealed or not. At least he wasn't awake. Yet.

She focused down on the red stripes on his chest and stomach from where the vines had wrapped around him. There didn't seem to be any permanent damage, no broken ribs and a scan with her computer revealed no internal bleeding of any sort. But there would be bruises in the morning she was sure. She let out a sigh as she picked up the cold compress that Serena had fixed. It was a little on the lumpy side but it would have to do.

She turned towards Quatre again, her hand balanced nervously over the soon to be bruises. Or at least they would be if they weren't properly iced. 'This is stupid, just put it on there and let that be that.' She took a shaky breath then placed the ice pack in the middle of his stomach where most of redness was. A small groan emitted from his mouth and his eyelashes separated to reveal two cloudy pools of blue-green. They reflected confusion for a second before they blinked closed then opened again. Ami sat frozen as if by her own element as a large, cool hand was placed over hers. She looked down at the pale extremity covering hers.

"Hey." Quatre said and she looked back to his face.

"Hey." She said back as she pulled her hand away and folded it in her lap. "Are you feeling any better yet?" She asked after clearing her throat. He leaned into the pillow under his head.

"Not really." He said and she nodded.

"I didn't expect you to. I'll go tell Serena that you've woken up, she was worried about you." Ami said in a monotone that sounded eerily like Heero's. Quatre sat up, wincing as his chest and stomach erupted in pain.

"Ami, wait." He said and she stopped walking.

"Why?" She asked with her back still to him. Quatre noticed that she had changed out of the dress into a white sweater and some blue jeans.

"Don't I get the chance to explain?" He asked and her back stiffened.

"Not now, you need to rest." She stated as she started walking again. Quatre let out a swear word that he was sure his mother would have gasped at, and pulled himself out of bed. The ice pack fell to the ground in a breaking crash and Ami turned around. "You should get back in bed Quatre." She said in the same aloofness that her mother used at the hospital.

"If not now, then when?" He asked grabbing her hands in his. She sent him a startled and somewhat appalled look as she tried to pull her hands from his.

"I don't know, later." She said a little louder in anger.

"When?" He asked even louder then she did. Her eyes widened and she finally ripped her hands from his.

"I said later." She said, this time in a harsh whisper as she looked towards the door. Quatre let out a sharp laugh.

"You don't want your friends to hear." He said and Ami crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just looking out for your reputation." She said and his eyes widened then glared down at her.

"Oh, great, so you're alienating me for my own good right?" He said and she nodded once and said nothing else. He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"You should rest." Ami said tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she backed away from him.

"No." Quatre said and she shook her head.

"It's too late." She said and Quatre let out another laugh.

"I messed up okay? I know I messed up."

"You did more then just mess up Quatre. And I'm sorry but I can't do it again. Maybe you can go back to Dorothy or something." She said and his eyes flashed as he grabbed her arm. She let out a gasp as he pulled her toward him with a lot more strength then she had given him credit for having.

"Don't ever talk about her again." He hissed and she looked down at her shoes.

"I apologize." She whispered. The fight that had been ever present before suddenly disappeared. Quatre loosened his grip as his anger died down as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. "I would never want to."

"But you did." Ami said as she pulled her arms around herself again. "And I don't know if I could take it if you did again."

"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked up.

"I mean that whatever was going on before cannot continue, Quatre, any longer. We can still be friends if that is what you want, but nothing more then that." Ami said in a final tone that quivered a little as she turned and walked from the room.

* * *

The end. Of this chapter at least. HAHA! Got you excited didn't I? Nope, this is just a bunny hill compared to the rest. Love ya much and please review! 


	17. Taste the rainbow

Hello everyone out there. I'm here with Chapter 17 of my story Second Chance. Sorry it's taking longer then normal. College is quite a change and while I have more time to do stuff now I also have a lot more to do. Plus all the cute guys strolling around campus. Anyway on with the story. Still don't own SM or GW or anything that you recognize. But the plot is mine, so don't steal that please.

* * *

"This is so not good." Duo mumbled under his white crystallized breath while Mina escorted him, Heero and Wufei back across the seemingly barren streets of Sun Valley to the hotel that glowed eerily bright in the distance. "I mean, what about the you-know-what?" He hissed over to Heero who was walking beside him. Heero merely flicked an irritated gaze in his direction. Duo sighed. He knew what that look meant. Heero was blaming this whole thing on him. A small icy hand slipped into his and he looked to his left to see Mina walking beside him now. She sent him a small smile but said nothing as they finally entered the lobby of the hotel. There were a few people sitting around the large fireplace on the far side of the room. They were laughing and making s'mores. Duo looked away from the group to his friends. Wufei's hand was flexing as if he wanted to punch something or someone and Heero's face was set into it's normal unemotional scowl but there was something menacing about the way the shadows played across his face. 

"It's this way." Mina said as she led them across the room and pushed the up button for the elevator. After inserting a card she pushed level ten. "It's really nice. I think you'll like our room." She said unaware that two of them couldn't careless what the room looked like. "It's the Presidential Suite." Mina said as the door dinged open and she stepped into the warm suite. Duo followed behind in slight awe at the white hills that disappeared to gray in the snowdrift. He took a glance over at Heero again. He was looking around in mild curiosity.

"I don't know why I didn't figure the rest of you would be here too." Raye mumbled as she walked into the room from the kitchen. Her hair was wrapped up in one of the white hotel towels and the jasmine smell of her perfume overpowered the herbal tea that was steadied on the tray in her hands. "But you're welcomed to some if you want. I made plenty." She said holding the tray towards them.

"Where's Quatre?" Wufei asked staring from the steaming cups up to her pale face.

"In the last bedroom to the left." She said nodding in that direction. A loud sneeze echoed around the room and Raye smiled as she turned towards the couch where a blonde head was peeking around to look at them. "I'm coming Sere. She got a cold. Too much time in the snow dressed as Sailor Moon." She said before she walked to the couch and sat the tray down. "You're welcomed to join us as soon as you've visited Quatre. Ami said that he had woken up and was doing fine before she left for the hospital to see Trowa and Lita." Duo, Heero, and Wufei nodded and walked towards the room.

"She left by herself?" Mina asked looking at her friends. Serena nodded, her nose as red as the pajama bottoms she was wearing.

"Yep. Dare and Greg offered to go with her but she said she'd be fine alone."

"Well, she could've waited. One of us would've gone with her and I wanted to see Lita and Trowa too." Raye just shrugged as she handed a warm teacup to Serena.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone to think."

* * *

"We need to depart as soon as possible." Was the first thing Heero said when Duo shut the door behind them. "We're going to be late as it is." Quatre looked away from the window through which he was peering. Wufei's eyebrows shot towards his hairline when he noticed the hopeless look on his normally jovial friend's face. 

"Hey Qu, you alright? You don't look so good." Duo said before Wufei could say anything. The blond just shrugged.

"I suppose. It's probably just the energy draining. They don't exactly feel pleasant. How is Trowa?" Quatre asked and Duo shrugged as he sat in the bed. In the same place Ami had Quatre noticed sadly.

"We don't know yet. But we're headed there. I'm assuming he's fine though. I mean he is Trowa right?" Quatre nodded silently and looked out of the window again.

"What should we do then? I really don't think I'm in any condition to go on with the mission. I'd likely get myself killed or one of you hurt." Quatre said and Duo frowned.

"Awe come on Qu, it's not that bad is it? I mean, you had Ami as your personal nurse, that had to have made you feel a little better." He said and Quatre stiffened as Duo clapped a hand on his shoulder. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"The onna. I knew she had something to do with this. What'd she do? Guilt you into staying or something?"

"Actually she broke everything off and said that the only thing we could ever be was friends." Quatre said with a blankness in his voice that matched the blankness on his face.

"What? She said that?" Quatre shrugged to Duo's question, still not looking in any of their directions.

"It doesn't matter in the outcome. Quatre if you'd like to stay that's your own decision. We have a mission to complete with or without you." Heero said and Quatre nodded once.

"I understand and stick with my choice. I wish you the best of luck. I'll be out to help you as soon as I'm able."

"Hn." Heero muttered before he turned and walked out of room with Wufei trailing behind him. Duo sent a smile to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, what's going on with you and Ames, for real?" Quatre looked back at his friend and Duo sighed. "Man you do look pathetic." He said and his friend managed to crack a smile.

"Thank you Duo." He said to his friend and Duo shrugged.

"You never answered my question. I mean, I leave for twenty minutes and you managed to not only loose your girlfriend but nearly get yourself killed too."

"It's a long story." Quatre sighed and Duo nodded as he sat beside his friend.

"Most stories are. Now are you going to tell me willingly or do I have to beat it out of you?" Quatre ran his fingers through his blond bangs.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea. Not now anyway, when you're headed out for the mission, you'll need a clear head." Quatre said without daring to look up at the face of one of his best friends. Shame and embarrassment spread through him like a wild fire and he was finding the attention that Duo was paying to him to be especially suffocating. "Later though."

"Hey, how's the patient doing after a meeting with the grim reapers?" Mina and Serena strolled into the room looking down at their cousin with saddened eyes. He sent them both smiles as they hurried across the room and gave him hugs.

"I lived." He said and Mina looked down at him then sat beside Duo.

"Barely. Gees that youma got you good." Serena nodded as she sat her teacup down on the bedside table.

"They thought he had a Rainbow Crystal in him but all they succeeded in doing is nearly ripping the soul out of him, luckily Ami attacked when she did or-" Serena broke her sentence off, leaving it to hang ominously hanging in the air like a threat. They all sat in silence for a second looking around at each other, Quatre turning increasingly pale.

"Well, I'm grateful."

"Oh Quatre I'm sure she'll change her mind. I know you don't really like someone else do you? It was just Ami's imagination." Serena pleaded. Duo looked at her curiously and Mina nodded.

"What?" Duo asked and Quatre looked at Serena, wondering just what Ami had told her.

"About not going to the prom with him. She told us today on the way to the airport that she over heard a conversation you had and that she had reason to believe that you liked someone else." Serena gushed out.

"Yea, Quatre what gives? I thought you two were crazy about each other." Mina said shoving him painfully in his already sore shoulder. His cheeks burned all the way up to his ears and they too were growing steadily warmer. He suddenly got the growing longing to be alone. He wished that they would all just leave him to his thoughts but they didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"I thought you said it was a long story, that didn't seem too lengthy to me." Duo said looking down at him. Quatre gazed up at his friends as a headache spread through his temples. His vision began to blur and all the colors and shapes around him looked contorted, like he was looking at them through water.

"You've got to talk to her at once. She was absolutely in tears when she told Lita and I so she obviously still likes you, a lot. Quatre. Quatre?" Serena's voice sounded distant and slow. Like it was placed on an record player and played at the slowest pace possible. Quatre blinked slowly as his eyes became heavy, as if weights had been placed on them. Everything around him was loosing it's vibrant color, fading around him to black. Mina peered down at him.

"Quatre?" She asked but he could no longer get his lips to move. It felt like every muscle in his body had gone to jello, save his heart. It still beat steadily in his chest. Now it was the only thing he could hear. He gave in to the darkness and closed his eyes away from his friends.

"We should leave him." Was the last thing he heard before emptiness occupied his unconscious mind.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to stay." Mina said as she wrapped her arms around Duo's waist and rested her head on his back. Her warm breath exhaled across his shoulders and a bigger warmth spread through Duo's chest and face. He was definitely glad that Heero and Wufei had left already least they see him acting like this. Normal. It was no secret they both despised the word. 

"Me too." He said as she giggled and playfully dug her chin against his spine. He sighed as he looked out at the rolling hills of the valley from the warmer side of the glass. The snow twinkled even more at dawn. The sun was rising with a palette of oranges, purples and pinks over the mountain. Perfect.

"Now you can help us lug Lita back here. She _is_ your sister you know." Mina giggled as Duo reached around his back and tickled Mina's side. She jerked away from his hands, her own clenching tighter around his stomach as she buried her whole face in his back, trying to stifle her giggles from the others whom were all still sleep.

"But she's your friend. Your fellow Sailor Scout remember." He said back, ending his assault. Mina laid her head on his shoulder as she drew in deep breaths, relaxing again. She looked out at the hills thoughtfully. Duo glanced at her over his shoulder. She was chewing her lip in deep thought, her eyebrows nearly knitted together. "What's on your mind?"

"I just can't help but wonder why they thought that Quatre had one. A Rainbow Crystal. I mean, he's been around all year long and they wait until _now_ to attack him for it. It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they were waiting for a moment when he was alone." Mina shook her head.

"But he didn't have one. He never did. That means one thing." She lifted her head up and Duo turned around to look at her, obviously waiting for her to elaborate. "It means that someone here in Sun Valley has the seventh Crystal. Someone who was at the club last night. Who was standing right by Quatre. And if they find that person before we do they could try to conjure the Silver Crystal."

"Which is?" Duo asked and Mina smiled, holding in her laugh to herself.

"Sorry. I forgot how much you guys don't know about us." She bit her lip and gazed over his shoulder at the rising sun again.

"So go on, you were talking about the Silver Crystal." Duo prompted and Mina shook her head and looked up at his face.

"Don't worry about it. I was only thinking out loud."

"I want to worry about it." Duo said and Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"But it's not your duty to. Besides it's impossible. They'd need all the Rainbow Crystals to summon the Silver Crystal and we've got three in our possession and we're definitely not passing them over on a silver platter."

* * *

"I can't wait to get out on the slopes, just you wait and see." Lita said as Ami, Mina and Serena escorted her into the lobby of the hotel away from the biting cold of the morning snowfall. "I'm pretty much good as new now. I say we hit the bunny hills after lunch." Ami patted her friend on the shoulder, smiling broadly as they walked towards the large fireplace in the corner of the room. Though it was early, there was already a fair amount of people out. East Coast WASPy mothers getting ready for a long day of shopping on their husbands limitless Black Cards and CEO business types ready for a day of hitting on girls half their age. One particular man in his late to mid forties who looked like he was checking in and checking out the clueless blonde at the concierge desk watched them from under his Ray Bans as they crossed the room. Serena blushed under his heavy gaze but Ami just looked towards her still medicated friend like he didn't exist. 

"Maybe tomorrow Li, the doctors said you needed to take it easy for the first twenty-four hours remember?"

There always seemed to be permanent residents seated around the fireplace and this time it was no exception. Raye smiled as the group came to a stop around the chair she was settled in and gave Lita a one armed hug.

"I didn't know you were into trying out other scout's elemental power. I feel left out. Have a seat over here and I'll show you just how hot the fires of Mars burn." Lita smirked and sent a small electrical charge towards her friend as she sat down.

"No way I've definitely learned my lesson. No more dabbling with you Ames." Ami blushed to the roots of her hair as everyone looked in her direction.

"Besides, I can think of one person who would have a lot more fun playing in those fires Raye." Mina said with a wink towards the midnight haired priestess.

"I don't know that you're talking about Mina." Raye snapped, crossing her arms over her bright red sweater.

"Common Raye, you know it's Wufei Mina's-" Serena stopped talking as Raye scowled."Oh."

"No duh Meatball Brains." Raye said then turned to Mina. "But anyway, I don't think so because Wufei and I are not even like that. We're friends." Mina frowned and sat back into the thick pillows of worn couch. So many people had sat there before that there were set butt depressions in the cushions but they were of course much larger then her thin hips.

"But I thought for sure…I mean fess up Raye. There is some major frisson there."

"Your mama." Raye snapped back and Lita, Serena and Ami all burst into fits of laughter, unaware that the attention of half the room, namely the male half, had automatically focused on them.

"No, I mean-"

"We all know that you meant Mina but you must have been mistaken because there is absolutely nothing going on with Wufei and myself."

"I beg to differ." Duo said. He had strolled over casually, stretching his arms over his head with the grace and silence of a panther. He sat on the arm of the love seat that Mina was lounging in and fell back on her lap. She giggled, her nose scrunching up as he looked at Raye upside down. "He has a picture of him in his G…car." Duo said. Ami smiled as his near slip and he sent her a fleeting look as Raye's waxed eyebrows shot towards her hairline.

"NO way." Lita said. "When did this happen?" She asked and Duo shrugged.

"I don't know, it's a picture from your freshman year so…"

"No not _that_." Lita said and Raye looked curiously at her friend who was staring at Mina and Duo. "I mean that. You two! The last I checked you two were playing a never ending game of hard to get." Mina actually turned rosy at the cheeks as Duo just shrugged, his right hand finding it's own way up to play with some of Mina's hair that was dangling around by her ear.

"Yesterday at the club. But as I was saying Wufei-"

"Wait, weren't you guys going to at least tell me?" Lita broke in again.

"Of course Lita but you just got out of the hospital a few minutes ago." Mina said and Ami nodded when Lita looked her way.

"You could have at least told me on the way here. You know a little, 'Hey Li, your brother and I hooked up while you were swimming in water thirty degrees below zero. So don't be alarmed if we disappear into a dark room for a couple of hours…"

"Gees sis, I didn't know you cared." Duo said looking over at his sister with a smile tugging at his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't, not about you. It's Mina I'm worried about. We are best friends you know so you better be nice to her because you may be my older brother but I can still kick your ass." Duo laughed nervously, pulling himself up so only his legs were draped across Mina's.

"So much for blood is thicker then water huh?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on Li, this is Duo we're talking about. He knows better then the break the heart of a Sailor Scout." Serena said but Duo couldn't help but notice the slightly threatening tone in her voice and though she was smiling he could have sworn he'd seen a flash of determination in her eyes when she looked at him.

"I know. I mean we are like sisters to each other." Raye said. There was no mistaking the 'You better not screw with Mina' look on her face. He just smiled his normal 'I'm harmless and you can't help but love me' smile.

"Cut it out you guys, you're frightening him. And me." Ami said and Mina laughed, patting Duo on the chest.

"I don't know, I dare say he's faced worst." Quatre strolled over, still looking a little pale but far better then he had the previous evening. Serena smiled at her cousin and moved down the couch so he could sit between her and Lita.

"Hello Q-bean, you look well." Raye said sending a glance towards Ami, who suddenly found the rug underneath the coffee table to be worthy of her careful and close attention. Quatre noticed this too but tried not to let it show just how much it effected him. He had gone from Ami's staring partner on the train to the person whose gaze she couldn't return in less then forty-eight hours. He folded his hands in his lap. Had that really only been two days ago? It felt like years.

"I feel a lot better thank you."

"Hey, where is Trowa by the way?" Raye asked looking at Lita.

"Oh, he left when the other guys came to visit. Said he had something he couldn't get out of and they let him check out last night." Duo and Quatre exchanged meaningful looks but said nothing else. Ami looked at the two, wondering what they were thinking. Were they worried about Trowa or more about what the girls thought? She cracked her fingers one at a time and looked for more clues between them. Maybe things were even worse then she expected. And with Trowa not in prime form, could this mission be even more dangerous? Deadly even? It already had to be bad enough if Duo had chosen to stay then to go.

Her mind shot back to the day she found them out. More specifically to the little black device she had pointed out. 'Oh, that's the self detonator'. She looked closer at Duo and Quatre, glad that they were here and safe. For now. Would they be leaving to join their allies to complete the mission as soon as they could?

Duo quickly changed the subject to something along the lines of all the snobby people who had flocked here for Spring Break but Ami couldn't pull her heart into the conversation like the rest of the girls did. They didn't know what was going on at the moment right above their heads. To them the Gundams were just a headline in a newspaper. They had no idea that it was really their friends, and even family in some cases, out there risking their lives.

'My family. Trowa.' Her eyes immediately sot Quatre and was surprised to see him staring right back at her. They were their normal bright color but also fatigued and his face was drawn with worry lines in between his eyebrows and around his mouth. He was worried about his friends. Ami's lips parted as if she was going to say something but she quickly shut it again before she could say anything that would endanger the identity of the guys.

"Hey Ames, so are you going to ski or-"

"Can I speak with you in private Ami?" Everyone looked at Quatre as he stood up, a blush alight on his cheeks. "Please, it will only be a second." The girls looked at her curiously, eager for her reaction to the invitation and Duo sat up with sudden interest. She looked at Quatre to see his unwavering gaze locked on her face as if she were the only one in the slightly crowded room.

She nodded once without looking for any of her friend's reactions and stood. They walked in silence as they cut across the lobby, only touching once when Quatre pulled her out of the line of a hurried bellhop who had nearly run her down on the way to the elevator. They didn't say anything until they reached the destination that Quatre had led them to. Ami visibly relaxed as they walked into the warm, chlorine smelling room. The indoor pool was completely empty and the only sign that there had ever actually been anyone in there was the writing on the fogged walls of the glass.

"This better?" Quatre asked as he walked to one of white lounge chairs and sat down. Ami nodded as she looked at the faux foliage around the room then sat down across from him, her back straight and her hands folded in her lap.

"Yes, thank you." Quatre just stared at her and she squirmed a little in her seat, trying not to be unnerved by his gaze. "So, you wanted to talk." She said when he didn't say anything for a few seconds that seemed to have stretched into millennia. He shook his head and a blush grew around his shy smile. Ami's stomach clenched.

"Yes, sorry. You just looked like you were a little panicked back there. I just thought that you wanted to get away for a few minutes." Ami nervously wrapped her hands around each other, looking at the heated pool a few feet away. "I mean you did right? You can leave if you want. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, yes. I just let my imagination get ahead of myself I suppose." Ami said quickly after she had finally sat her hands still in her lap.

"You're worried about Trowa then?" Quatre said. It was more of a statement then a question. Ami pushed her hair behind her ear then glanced up at him. He sent her a small smile and rested his hand over hers. "You shouldn't really. He'll definitely be fine. As will Wufei and Heero. We know what we're doing Ami. The benefit and the risks."

"What benefits?" Ami asked, her voice raised several decibels above his. Her voice echoed for a few seconds, bouncing off of the cavernous walls around them. Quatre tightened his hold on her hand and surprisingly she didn't pull away. She just looked off to the pool again, her face growing steadily redder.

"Ami?"

"Are you and Duo leaving too?" Ami asked before he could continue. Quatre looked at the pool as well.

"Yes, as soon as we can, but Ami." She pulled her hand from under his and he quickly pulled his back when he realized that it had rested on her leg for a few seconds. "We don't have a choice okay? Just like you don't have a choice about being a Sailor Scout, we've already had this conversation." Ami let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared that the reflection of the glassceiling on the pool's surface.

"I know Quatre, I just…" Ami seemed to have an internal battle before she looked at him, this time full in the eyes. "I promised your mother something and I-" Quatre sat up with interest and smiled.

"You promised her what?" He asked and her cheeks burned.

"I don't think it'd be wise to tell, but as I was saying I really don't want to break my promise any more then I already have but if you-"

"Wait, you've already broken it? What was it then? You wouldn't completely blow me off in front of my friends and half the Maganacs?" Quatre said with a rueful smile.

"Quatre I'm serious." Ami said, her face turning red again. Quatre's smile slid from his face and against his better judgement he moved to her seat and sat beside her.

"Whoa, this has really gotten you worked up, what was it? Really?" Ami looked at him and opened her mouth then closed it again. "You do that a lot." Quatre said. "But please do tell me. I mean she is my mom so I have a right to know don't I?" Ami's eyes widened as she noted that Quatre had moved closer to her, his warmth was already making her feel stuffy in her sweater. She moved over a little and let out a breath.

"Actually no it doesn't. But I think I should be going now, the others will get the wrong idea as to why we we've been gone so long." She said and Quatre smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down from when she'd stood up.

"What wrong idea?" He asked, looking genuinely intrigued but there was a glint in his eyes that told that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Her face burned.

"That we've gotten back together." She said then blushed furiously. Quatre frowned, his hand inching up her arm in a very distracting way.

"I never knew that we had been together in the first place." He said and she moved down the seat more.

"You know what I mean." She said as he moved forward too. She tried to move back again then discovered that she was at the end of the chair and Quatre's hand had reached her shoulder, rising along her neck to cup her cheek.

"Quatre." She choked out his name as she finally pulled her gaze from his suddenly heavy one. "I think we should go now."

"Tell me." He said, his head tilted to the side. Her eyes squinted into a glare as she moved away from his hand and stood up. He jumped up as well. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." She snapped, looking like she really wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Quatre blinked as if she had slapped him.

"Why are you acting like this? Just tell me already and I'll leave you alone." He said stubbornly. Ami crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." He let out a disgruntled sigh and grabbed Ami by the shoulders and landed a forceful kiss on her lips. Ami tensed in his hands and quickly pushed hard against him, breaking the kiss. His face registered shock as she took a cautious step away from him.

"Ami I am so sorry." He said and she shook her head, trying to remove the burning feeling in the back of her throat.

She backed away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, her shoulders slumping in a little. "I said we could only be friends. Nothing else." She finally said.

"That's just it. I can't be just friends with you Ami." He said and she took another step back, then another.

"Then I guess we can't be anything then." She said before she opened the door and let it close in a soft click behind her.

* * *

"Why do you keep torturing yourself and him?" Greg asked later that day as they sat at one of the cozy cafes that surrounded Sun Valley. It was the only place around that served a decent cup of coffee that wasn't infested with tourists according to the room service guy that brought up lunch for the group. Luckily he had been right. The Summit was a nice place a stroll from the resort that had the best cappuccino Ami had ever tasted and there were still pleanty of places to sit. 

"I'm not torturing anyone Greg." She said looking curiously at her friend. He was looking down the street to where most of the ritzy people were scurrying around, buying up all the 'No I'm really a resident here too!' style clothes they could find.

"Then why haven't you told me what happened in the pool this morning when you brought home Lita?" He asked, finally looking in her direction. Ami sighed as she sat back in her seat with her hands wrapped around her paper-foam cup.

"Because you already know what happened." She said and Greg shook his head.

"Actually I don't, as much as I've tried you know I can't conjure predictions,"

"They just come to you, I know." Ami finished for him as she slumped back in her seat. "I just can't do it again. We rushed into everything in the first place. Maybe later on but now I really just need time to figure everything out for myself. It's all just too confusing." Greg smiled knowingly.

"Love can do that you know, but running from it isn't helping anything. It will just build then one day blow up right in your face." Ami let out a small laugh as she brought her cup to her lips.

"Greg, for the last time it hasn't been long enough since…well, let's just say I'm definitely not in love with anyone right now. Not the way you're implying." Greg just shrugged and looked back outside.

They sat in silence, looking out at the people until Greg's cell phone rang. "It's Giselle." He said and she nodded, sending him a small smile as he stood and went towards the back of the restaurant. Suddenly her own phone let out a shrill ring. She pulled it open to see it was a text message.

'Sorry, c/m.'

She let out a sigh, deleted the message then stuffed the phone back into her purse. Quatre had been sending her messages all morning and she had done the exact same thing to all of them. If he couldn't realize that she needed time she didn't know if she wanted…she didn't know what she wanted at all.

"Sorry about that. She just wanted to know when I was going to be back." Greg said when he returned five minutes later. Ami had downed her drink and the waiter was bringing over another. She managed a smile as he sat down but he didn't return it. He looked out of the window again, his eyebrows closing in thought.

"Is everything alright with you two?" She asked and he looked at her again, sending a forced smile, something was definitely wrong.

"Oh yea, she just gives clingy a whole other definition." He said with a short laugh.

"Here's your drink." The waiter said as he sat another cup in front of Ami. She sent him a grateful smile and reached for it but Greg grabbed it before she could. She looked at him curiously but he was staring up at the waiter.

"How about you give her another one?" Greg said and the waiter looked around nervously, his thin face a mixture of emotions.

"I can assure you sir that that one is perfectly fine. I made it myself."

"Yes Greg, what's going on?" Ami asked but Greg was staring up at the waiter who shifted nervously in his spot.

"The fact that you made it yourself is the problem if you know what I mean." Greg said and the waiter smiled. Ami finally noticed how quiet it had gotten and looked around. Everyone in the cafe, who had been talking lively when they arrived, were all slumped in their seats. Some on the floor and even a few with their heads tipped into their plates. She looked at the waiter and he changed from the guy with red hair who had been serving them into Zoicite in a fraction of seconds.

"You know, I never really liked you Greg." He said thoughtfully as Ami pushed away from the table.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded and Zoicite continued his gaze on Greg, who looked oddly relaxed for this to be his first youma attack.

"I'm here to take what rightfully belongs to the Negaverse." He said as a black crystal materialized in his hands, swinging like a pendulum from a thin string. He held it towards her friend and it glowed. He smirked as he finally looked at Greg in the face. "I was right." He announced.

"Ami, you should go now." Greg said as he too stood up.

"Greg, what are you talking about?" She asked grabbing his arm.

"He's right Ami, this could get messy. You should just leave now. Save yourself some heartbreak." With that he shot a black energy beam that entered Greg's chest. Ami let out a scream as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"What'd you do?" She yelled at Zoicite who was rubbing his nails on the arm of his uniform.

"You've gotten a lot more dramatic since we broke up. I don't think I like this side of you very much." He commented as if he were remarking on the weather. Ami looked down at her friend then reached for her transformation pen in her pocket.

"You're going to regret that." She said as she quickly transformed into her alternate personality. When she was Sailor Mercury again Zoicite smirked.

"You know, for a second there you were completely naked." He said and she squared her shoulders, ignoring the comment.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it because it was the last thing you're going to see." She said as a cool mist that shrouded everything settled around the café. She was getting ready to call a more powerful attack, all her energy was centering towards the gem on her tiara when two arms reached out from the mist and pushed her back onto a table. 'How did he see through the mist?' Her mind screamed as his face loomed in front of her in the fog.

"That was a mistake." He hissed grabbing the collars of her Sailor uniform. She grabbed at his hands, trying to scratch him through her gloves as he pulled her off of the table and held her with her feet dangling a few inches above the floor. "You know I really don't like this new side of you and I'm beginning to rethink my invitation to join the Negaverse."

"Good because I never intended to take it." Mercury spat back, kicking her legs. Zoicite let out a lout shout as she managed a strong kick in his shin and she was dropped to her feet while he nursed his soar ankle.

"I see we arrived just in time." A voice chimed as the rest of the Sailor Scouts emerged through the mist. Mercury let out a grateful sigh as she rushed over to her friends.

"Thanks for coming." She said and Venus nodded, glaring at Zoicite as he finally stopped rubbing his leg to look at them.

"I have to admit that I hate it when people crash private parties." He snarled.

"Have you seen Greg? I think something's wrong with him?" Mercury asked Venus. She didn't know why, she just got the natural feeling that she would be the person to ask in moments like this.

"Go check on him, we'll take care of him." She said nodding towards the arrogant General who had folded his arms over his chest in mock boredom. Mercury nodded and walked towards the last place she had seen Greg.

It was hard to navigate in the fog, even though she was the one who controlled it. It swirled around, clearing a path at her command. Her critical eyes swept across the floor as she heard the beginnings of a battle between her friends and her ex-boyfriend behind her. Suddenly something glittery caught her attention. She inched closer then ran over when she noticed that it was lying next to the body of her best friend. She checked Greg's pulse and relaxed when she felt one. He was just unconscious. She sighed, brushed his hair away from his face then looked down at the object that had caught her attention. It was about the size of a golf ball only jagged like a gem. Golden in color it weighed a lot more then she had guessed it would.

'A rainbow crystal.' She thought before the shattering of a table crashed behind her. She looked back towards the battle then screamed when a hand grabbed hers. She looked back down at Greg to see him looking up at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Take it and go. Please." He said, his hand clamped on her arm painfully. For the first time ever she actually felt afraid of him. 'Once the Rainbow Crystal has been collected they turn into the forms they had when they worked for the Negaverse.' "Ami go now, I can't fight it." He pleaded, finally pulling his hand from hers. She nodded, clutching onto the stone in her hand then backed away from her friend.

"I believe that belongs to us." Ami whipped around to see the rest of the Generals smirking back at her.

* * *

Hey, sorry it took so long but I'm finally done with this chapter. College is definitely keeping me busy but I've been working on this for a while. It's not as good as I wanted it to be but it's the best I can do right now. Please review and let me know what you think. 

Love, MIS

P.S. I'm working on revising the earlier chapters to eliminate as many typos as possible but I won't change anything big.


	18. The Final Goodbye

Hey everyone, sorry it's been SO long. College mid-terms were tres horrible. On top of that I've been working on other writing projects, room mate drama, many, many research essays and a plethora of other things that makes college a truly once in a lifetime experience. But other then that, I did start writing this chapter earlier, got about four pages along and the disk that I saved it on started screwing up and I just didn't feel like retyping everything. But I did it because I love you guys. So I decided to make this a chapter worth reading. Thanks for all of you who were so patient! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so please don't steal that.

* * *

_"You've never been kissed before have you?" Ami looked up from her homework, her eyes widened to their blue fullest. The guy across from her smirked and she sent a cautious look towards the circling librarian as she made her routine rounds of the large room, making sure that no one needed help. "I knew it, you're a lip virgin."_

_"I-of course I've been kissed. I-"_

_"Has anyone told you before that you're a terrible liar, because you are. Your nostrils flare up and everything. But don't worry, I think it's cute that you've never been kissed. At least I know you don't have mono." Ami sputtered as Zach went back to working next to her, his blond hair resting on his hunched shoulders and his piercing green eyes watching the rainbow of emotions that shown across her face. How dare he just assume something like that! So what if he was right? She didn't have time for guys, not if she wanted to get into a proper medical school. In fact he was being a distraction to her now. Her fingers flexed around her orange pencil as she tried to refocus on the research paper she was outlining. She didn't have time for this, she only had one week to churn out a high quality paper on the impact that James Joyce made on American literature. _

_She inhaled deep the familiar, old paper smell of the library. She could almost feel the sleek, sharp corners of a gently used book now, the apprehension of what was to come from reading it. That was all she needed. Who needed boys when she could have books? At least they didn't have half the female population of the school drooling over them. Who needed that kind of pressure?_

_"So who was the first person you kissed since you're such an expert?" Ami's eyes opened again before she glared at him, he just looked back as if he were generally interested, his pencil tapping against the worn wood of the table._

_"That, Zachary, has absolutely nothing to do with James Joyce. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to-"_

_"No really, I want to know. You see I've been having this dream you know…" Ami rolled her eyes and looked back at her paper as he continued, his voice dropping into a dramatic whisper. "And in it I kiss you and you sigh." Color quickly rushed to her face and her shoulders tensed as she realized that he was now leaning so close that his quiet whispers were causing goose bumps to erupt on the back of her neck. "And I just want to know if it's true. You know, if you really do sigh when someone kisses you. Let's just call it, scientific investigation. That's something even you would understand."_

_"You are by far the most rude, inconsiderate, and annoying person I've had the unpleasant experience of meeting." She spat as she looked up at him and shoved her books and work into her bookbag. She didn't even care that the paper's wrinkled._

_"Quiet, this is a library you know." The librarian chided as Ami stood and shoved her backpack up on her shoulders. _

_"Yea, sorry. Ami calm down please, people are starting to stare." That they were. Half a table of seniors were giggling at them and shaking their heads. She glared back at Zach, feeling tears well in her eyes. Immediately his cockiness washed away in a wave of guilt. _

_"I'm sorry if I've ruined your precious reputation. I'm sure that that group of girls over there would just love to help you though, maybe then you'd leave me alone." She said before stomping passed the other tables and out of the library, Zach hot at her heels._

_"Ami look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Zach said after a brief apology to two juniors he'd nearly crashed into while hurrying out through the heavy wooden doors. Ami continued to walk down the hall, the lockers and people standing by them a growing blur. The bell signaling the end of study block rang and more people rushed out into the halls, bumping into her as she turned towards the courtyard, she could still hear Zach behind her, calling out to people he knew in a distracted tone. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He's a horrible person.'_

_"Ami stop! Hey man, yea I'll be at practice..." Ami pushed open the door to the courtyard and took a shaky gulp of the cool spring air that was blowing in off the ocean, bringing with it the taste and feel of salty air. Her long hair waved behind her as her feet pounded towards the fountain in the middle of the dizzying lawn. People hurried towards their last class of the day but Ami didn't feel like going would be a good idea. Her eyes were puffy and tender and her face probably all splotchy now. She stopped only when she was standing beside the three-tier fountain. Her rippling reflection staring back at her. Yep, she was right about the splotches. Soon Zach's reflection was there as well, looking about as distraught as he could get. His fair hair disheveled and almost out of it's trademark ponytail, his face flushed with color and his eyes wide in worry. _

_"You're right, okay. Are you happy now? I've never been kissed and I'm probably never going to be kissed. But that's fine with me, okay?" Ami didn't even notice that she was shouting. She looked away from the water Zach to look at the actual one. "I don't need anything but an education and I know that sounds stupid to you because you have flocks of girls floating around after you giggling and acting like complete idiots to get your attention but we're two very different people." Zach flinched as he glanced around at the curious looks they were getting. A few girls were giggling on the other side of the fountain, not even trying to disguise the fact that they were listening. Ami's eyes flicked towards them and another hot tear streaked down her face. She shook her head and turned to go but he grabbed her blue overloaded backpack and pulled it off her shoulders. She turned back towards him, ready to thoroughly chew him out for making her even later to class she didn't even intend to go to,when she discovered two fingers rubbing the tears away._

_"Don't cry, I hate it when girls cry." He said in barely above a whisper, his green eyes softened as they gazed down at her. Once her tears were gone he pushed her hair behind her ears. The normal, mischievous spark in his eyes was gone, as were the smirks and sly smiles. "I really am sorry about what I said to you back there." _

_"Yea." She said looking off at the two girls who were finally drifting away, sending back glances and giggles as they went. Suddenly a pair of warm lips her pressed against hers. Alarm rose through her, spreading hot through her limbs. Her eyes snapped in front of her to see Zach, his eyes closed and his lips still massaging her own. His long arms wrapped around her middle, forcing her to take a step towards him. Just as suddenly as they were there, Zach pulled his lips away but kept his grip on her waist, his gaze heavy on her. "What was that?" She asked, her heart now pounding in her chest._

_"That, Ami, was your first kiss. And, this? This is your second." He said before his lips were crashing back on hers again, only this time she was ready and wrapped her own arms around him.

* * *

_

"Hello Mercury, so lovely to see you again. Now be a good girl and hand over the crystal." Malacite said as Mercury looked between him and his comrades to the small gem in her head. It was just as small as the others that Darien had shown her. Only she had known the person this one came out of. Somehow that changed everything for her. Her hand closed around the crystal as if she were trying to protect it. To protect Greg from the same corruption that Beryl had inflected on the Generals. She couldn't loose him. She couldn't loose anymore people she cared about to that monster.

"Merc, you got the last one." Mercury turned around to see Mars standing next to her with an shocked yet impressed look on her face. The rest of the battle seemed to pause itself as everyone focused on the jewel craddled in her hand. All the Generals looked like they would've gladly torn her head from her body just to get it. Even Zoicite. His dull green eyes were solely focused on the crystal. She could've thrown the thing off a cliff and he would've dived after it. It suddenly felt very heavy in her hand. 'What's happened to you all? What did she do to you to make you like this?'

"That means that we've got four on our side and you guys only have three." Jupiter stated proudly as she strolled over to Mercury and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For now that doesn't mean anything for either of us." Nephlite stated, momentarily looking away from the gem. Tuxedo nodded as the rest of the scouts frowned at him.

"It seems you're correct." He stated ignoring their stares of disbelief, Mercury's hand yet again tightened around the gem.

"So why don't we do something about it. I say we have a battle. Tomorrow. Winner takes all the crystals." Malacite said and Venus snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, her chin thrust out in defiance. Malacite's cold blue eyes swept her body and her eyes turned to slits.

"No way, do you think we're stupid or something?"

"We'll be there." Tuxedo said and all the girls gapped at him while the Generals smirked.

"Great, we'll be in touch." Jadeite stated before the three minus Zoicite disappeared in a wave of negative energy. Zoicite just sat on a nearby table and looked at them as if they were a soap opera about to unfurl for his amusement. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. Mercury flung him an annoyed glance. She had to get into the mind set that he was the enemy but she couldn't see herself battling him anymore then she could see herself fighting Greg. Speaking of which, where was he?

"What the hell was that? _We'll be there?_ It'll be a trap!" Mars yelled, ignoring the petty General's presence. Tuxedo Mask just looked around at the girls with a critical eye, staring at them all in turn as if he were making sure they were all listening and paying attention.

"She's got a point Cape Boy." Zoicite said before Tuxedo could speak. Mercury shot him another glare, curious as to why he didn't disappear like the rest of them.

"We'll just have to chance that risk. But we need all seven rainbow crystals if we want to form the Silver Crystal. And if we can get that then maybe we can find the princess. Our mission will be over." Tuxedo held his white gloved hand out and Ami reluctantly placed the gem in it. Venus stared at his hand then sighed and the one other crystal formed in her hand and she handed it to him with an exaggerated sigh.

"You better not do anything stupid with these. And we're coming with you." Moon said and Tuxedo nodded, all the crystals disappearing from sight.

"But of course." He agreed and Zoicite chuckled from the other side of the wreaked room. The owners of the cafe were seriously going to have a lot of revenotation to do after this was all said and done. Sailor Moon let out a sigh as she realized that the Crown Arcade had the same problem in the past. Andrew had even joked once that he was going to send the Sailor Scouts a bill, not knowing, of course, that they were all sitting around him as he said it. Where was he now anyways, she'd seen very little of him for them to both be on the same Spring Break trip.

"Why are you still here anyways?" Mars snapped at him, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. He shrugged.

"We still have a battle and I do believe that we've been about as patient as we can." He said with his normal cocky smile in place.

"Who's we?" Mercury asked, suddenly remembering what Darien had said about rainbow crystal holders. How they changed back into their original forms once the crystal had been taken from their bodies. "Where's Greg?"

There was a low growl behind them and they all whipped around to see a huge mechanical monster towering behind them.All shiny metal and sharp looking points for hands. It didn't take a lot of knowledge about the youmas that the Negaverse curned out to know what those hands were for. The blood slowly drained from Mercury's face and she was left feeling so light headed that the faintest of wind could've knocked her down. This couldn't be happening. Beryl had done it again.

"Guess what? You found him! Now go ahead, attack them!" The monster raised its arm and trained it on the girls but a blast never came. Zoicite jumped up on the table he'd been sitting on, his face bright red.

"Do you girls think you can handle this?" Tuxedo asked quickly, looking back at them. Moon nodded, sending him a fleeting look as she assumed a battle postion.

"Sure." Venus said and Tuxedo nodded and ran off. "Merc, we need weaknesses." Venus ordered in her no-nonsense voice. Mercury nodded, pushing her right earring. Her blue visor swiped across her face and she typed in a sequence of commands. A grid broke down the monster in front of her but there was no spot on him that she could trace was his weakest. He was covered in strong armor and it would take a lot, everything they had to even hurt him, let alone weaken him enough for Sailor Moon to distroy him.

"I've got nothing." Mercury said and Venus looked at her, her mouth slackened.

"I said attack, now obey me and attack! That is a direct order." As Zoicite shouted the last word a blast of black energy shot at him, striking him in the stomach. His eyes widened as he dropped to one knee and clutched at his stomach as if he had been punched. His face turned even redder and he peered up with watering, green eyes. All the girls looked around, trying to see who had dealt the blow and were surprised to discover the monster Greg lowing its arm.

"No way." Jupiter muttered as the color drained from her face. She blinked a couple of times as if she were trying to clear her vision.

"You imbecile!" Zoicite snarled. His voice was strikingly high pitched and echoed off the walls of the cafe as if they were in a cave.

"That was completely awesome." Moon said looking at the monster with a growing smile. "Great shot."

"That was a mistake you shall never live down." Zoicite said as a black orb formed in his hand and Mercury's eyes widened behind her screen that reflected the power levels of the blast. With the amount of energy he would either kill Greg or himself, or both. As egotistical as he was, Zoicite wouldn't show how much the attack had greatly weakened him. He was literally draining the life out of himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Zoicite. You surely won't survive." The black ball of energy in his hand stopped growing and he looked at her, his eyes squinting slightly. The rest of the scouts were sending her glares too but she ignored them. His gaze focused on her face and he smirked, his face transforming before her eyes.

"Awe, I didn't know you cared." He said and she pushed her earring again, making her visor disappear in a swipe across her eyes so she could see like normal. It had worked, he knew that she knew how wounded he was. No way was he going to let the other scouts know too.

"I don't. I just want a fair fight tomorrow and I believe both you and I have some unfinished business to contend to before you get killed off." She said in a surprisingly unwavering tone, her confidence growing with his weakness. He considered this for a few seconds then nodded, the black energy evaporating into thin air.

"Very well, I think I'd prefer my last energy be used in killing you instead anyway. Until tomorrow then. And you, youma, have no place in the Negaverse." He faded in a swirl of cherry blossoms like normal, leaving the scouts panting and a little confused. They never ended a battle with a youma on their side. They were always destroyed or taken back with their masters.

"What was that all about?" Jupiter asked once they got over the shock of the abrupt ending. The rest of the girls nodded as they gathered around, staring accusingly at Mercury but she was just looking at her best friend.

"Thank you Greg." She said and he nodded once."Hey Sailor Moon do you think you could heal him, then we can talk about this, okay?" Mercury asked, her face oddly serene and calm. 'He did it, he fought it.' She thought as she stared up at him. He hadn't deserted or turned against her. He had done something that not even Zach could do. Sailor Moon nodded, struck by her friend's unusually calm and confident demeanor.

"Sure. No problem."

* * *

"You got attacked again?" Duo asked as the group filed off of the elevator, looking like they'd just trekked across the Sahara with no water. Raye sent him a panicked look and he smiled confidently, sending a look at Greg who Lita was helping in the room. "Don't worry, the rest of your little guy friends decided to go look for snowboard rentals. So, what happened to him?" 

"He would be the victim this time." Lita supplied as she helped him sit down on the couch. Darien and Quatre looked up from the kitchen where they had been examining the four collected Rainbow Crystals. Serena walked over to them, looked at the crystals and her hand tightened around the back of Darien's chair, he looked down at the now white extremity and patted it gently.

"What now?" She asked, not looking at either of them, her gaze merely focused on the gems. "What do we do now?" Quatre crossed his arms and gazed up at his cousin, he'd never seen her sound so serious or in despair. Her eyes were glossy and her hair out of their normal buns and pulled into a haphazard ponytail.

"Now we wait until tomorrow." Darien said matter of factly. Quatre looked around the group curiously. Darien had told him and Duo that there are been an attack and that Greg was involved somehow, then he brought out the four crystals but said nothing about them. Whatever they did they were obviously important. Serena was looking at them like they were death's reincarnation.

"Tomorrow would be the day that we go into battle with the Generals for the crystals." Raye said as she strolled into the room and grabbed one of the complimentary bottles of water from the frig. "I'm actually looking forward to it. I have a lot of pent up anger that I'd love to take out on Jadeite."

"Wait, you mean battle? Like fighting?" Quatre asked and Raye nodded before taking a drink and screwing the top back on, smacking her lips as she did. "But why?"

"For these." Serena said pointing to the crystals like they were snakes that would strike out and bite her if she got too close to them. Quatre eyed them then looked at Darien for an explanation.

"What's so special about them?" Sure they looked like something that could be hawked at a pawnshop for a quarter of a million, if they were even real, but certainly not something to fight over. Or at least, nothing the people the scouts were against would fight for. In his experience the Negaverse hated all things that humans treasured, like love and compassion. Surely diamonds and other such rareties would be on that list too.

"There are seven in total and together they combine to make the Imperial Silver Crystal." Mina walked into the room closely followed by Duo and Lita. "Ami's helping Greg settle down. Who suspected that he would be a carrier…?"

"Wait, what kind of crystal?" Quatre interrupted and Raye sighed in exasperation.

"Just think of it as the Great Wall of China of crystals. It's insanely powerful and if it ended up in the wrong hands, like I don't know, say the Negaverse's, I wouldn't doubt their ability to completely overrun the Earth like they've been trying to do for the passed two years." Duo and Quatre both blinked dumbly and Mina giggled at their cluelessness. Her nose scruntched up and she took a seat on Duo's lap. That seemed to momentarily pull his thoughts away from the gems.

"She means that it's definitely not a good thing if they get the crystals because they would possibly enslave all of humanity, or at least kill off our entire race, now who wants to go play outside? I'm ready for this vacation to begin." She said cheerfully.

"Mina, you'll never change." Lita said shaking her head before she stretched out her arms and set to making hot chocolate in the sauce pan that was provided in the suite's kitchen. "Besides, it's just about lunch time and the other guys should be returning soon. It doesn't take long to find ski rental shops here. They're practically on every corner." Darien gathered the crystals as Serena finally sat down next to Quatre and chipped at her nail polish, her gaze directed towards the mountain of snow collected on the windowsill.

"I suppose you're right, Lita." Ami walked in the room rubbing at her arms. "Greg and I didn't really get to enjoy our meal anyway." Duo yawned as he wrapped his arms around Mina's stomach and rested his head against her back, listening as she breathed in and exhaled out and watched as Lita set to boiling water and searching for something else to cook. The girls were all putting on a good front but he could tell that they were all a little shaken up by all this. Even Mina's breath was a little more labored then normal and her heart was pounding.

"All this sounds like great fun, really." He said sarcastically to ease the tension in the room. Everyone looked at him in various levels of curiousity and he almost squirmed in his seat. "I'm afraid that Quat and I will have to sit this week of 'Stop the World from Ending' out because we're leaving tomorrow morning." Mina frowned as she turned around looked at him over her shoulder with disappointment reflecting in her eyes. Ami sent a look to Quatre for verification but he quickly averted his gaze to his hands and the swirling pattern of the counter top he was leaning against.

"You're leaving?" Mina asked, her voice higher pitchedthen normal. Duo nodded, tightening his hold on her stomach. He really wished he could stay now but the guys needed them both and this was his duty. Surely she could understand. He frowned, actually she couldn't because she didn't know.

"Yea, the guys called while you were out. But you will have fun without us, you know, assuming that our species isn't terminated." He said and Raye sighed and sat her bottle of water down.

"I still can't believe him." She didn't have to specify who 'him' was because everyone knew of what justice obsessed junior she was talking about. She just shook her head and strolled out of the room calmly. "Call me when lunch is done."

"I guess that won't be long, we have to call room service, there's nothing here to cook." Lita said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she walked into the living room to get the room service menu. "They better have good food too…"

"Wanna hit the hot tub?" Mina asked after silence reigned over the room for a few minutes. Serena looked up, her previous worries immediately disappeared. The crystals vanished in Darien's hand as he pushed away from the table.

"I'd say that she's in." He said then started towards the door.

"Aww, come on Dare you have to come, it's Spring Break!" Serena said as she ran after him with a giggle. A few minutes later, "Gees Sere you didn't have to jump on me. You know, maybe you should cut back on the milkshakes, you're getting to be a little porker." Was heard followed by a high pitched wail and a slap. Mina looked around at Duo, Ami and Quatre who were all that was left of the group.

"I really didn't see that one coming. So, let's get going before all the bratty little kids beat us down there." She said standing up. Duo's eyebrow raised curiously as the feeling came back to his legs. He hadn't even noticed that it was gone in the first place.

"You're forgetting that neither Quatre or I have swim trunks." He said and Mina rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her thin hips and tapping her bare feet on the cool tiled floor impatiently.

"Duh, but they happen to sell them downstairs in the gift shop so you have no excuse and you can stop where you are Ames, you're not getting out of this. You need a vacation a lot more then the rest of us." Ami stopped trying to sneak into the living room and blushed up to the roots of her hair.

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything. And what is that supposed to mean, I need this vacation more then anyone?" Mina shot a glance from Ami to Quatre then back to her friend, who seemed to immediately understand the intentions of the statement. She took a deep breath and Mina nodded once.

"Nothing, lets just go get dressed. There's an extra key card on the table in the foyer, we'll be down in a few minutes." Mina said to Duo and Quatre before she snaked an arm through Ami's and guided her towards the bedrooms.

"Mina this isn't necessary, I don't need a vacation." Ami hissed but Mina patted her shoulder in an annoying, consoling way.

"Yes you do, you're way too tense. We're going into freaking battle tomorrow and we need clear heads and consciences, so this is what's going to happen. You and Quatre are going to make up, today, and don't you dare give me that look Ami this is important." Mina instructed as they finally reached their western themed room. "It's going to be a distraction, so get rid of it." Ami stared at Mina who was sending her the most serious look she'd seen on the blonde. She finally bowed her head and sighed. There was no fighting with someone who looked that determined. Besides, she was right. It was important that whatever was going on to be solved if not for her own sake then for Quatre's. He was going into battle tomorrow also. She certainly didn't feel safe with him going out there with regrets. It could possibly get him killed. Her stomach felt like she'd swallowed an ice cube just at the thought. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time to dwell on that. Mrs. Winner was wrong, nothing was going to happen.

"Perhaps you're right." Ami said and Mina blinked dumbly.

"Wait you aren't going to fight me on this? But I prepared a whole speech." Mina complained while Ami cut across the room and began rummaging through her suitcase for her bathing suit. "I mean, it's really good. Talks about the importance of teamwork and putting your ego behind you for the greater good, and everything." Ami just smiled at her friend as she pulled a timid one piece from her bag. Mina quickly shoved it back in and began looking for another, smiling when she found a light blue two piece suit that Ami had sworn she'd left at home.

"Well, you can write it down then tell us all tomorrow before we leave." Ami offered with a sigh before she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom with the suit in her hands. Mina huffed as she too gathered her own bikini then quickly changed.

"You know Ames. I think you're just a little too mature for us." She said as she pulled on one of the complimentary terry cloth robes.

* * *

"Don't screw this up Quatre, this might be the last time you'll get to make up with her." Quatre sent Duo an annoyed glare as they stood in the lobby waiting for the girls to come downstairs. They'd found some shorts, as Mina said, in the gift shop and then had changed in the public restroom. They ignored the intrigued looks that many people sent them as they headed through, completely bundled from head to toe for a day out on the slopes. "Don't look at me, you know it's the truth. I mean, it takes a lot for Heero and Wufei to admit that they might need our assistance up there. We've got to go out there with no loose strings you know, so tie this up." 

"I've tried. Ami refuses to even look at me, let alone speak to me." Quatre said back and Duo shrugged, looking around for any sign of the girls. All he got was an eyebrow wiggle from one of the bellhops. He quickly looked back at his friend.

"Who knows, maybe now that she's calmed down she'll listen to you." Duo laughed when Quatre shot him a disbelieving look. "What? One of us here has to be a little optimistic and it's not going to be you Mr. Grumpy Pants." Quatre's brooding nature cracked and he shook his head, running his hands through his blond hair.

"I know, I apologize, Duo. I'm just a little tired I suppose. It's been a very long day." Duo nodded in agreement, keeping his gaze averted from the bellhop who was still sending the occasional gander at them. "I bet she won't even acknowledge that I'm here when they arrive."

"Well, way to keep that positive attitude Quatre." Mina's voice said sarcastically and they turned around to see the girls standing behind them patiently, Mina's face marred with a wide smirk. Ami offered a shy smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. There were a lot of people sending them odd stares, probably because she and Mina had worn their robes out of the room or because Duo and Quatre were both wearing board shorts and short sleeve T-shirts. They must have looked strange, it was the dead of winter and all, but it was no reason to blatantly stare at them.

"'Bout time, now lets get going before they close the thing." Mina giggled as Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hall that led passed the locker rooms and into the poolroom, which was as hot and humid as before. There were already two smaller girls and their parents swimming around in the pool so Duo and Mina stopped, their two friends following silently behind them as if they were both afraid to talk or look at each other.

"I hope no one's in the tub." Mina said after they looked around for chairs to sit their things in. They were across the pool from where she and Quatre had sat early Ami noticed. She shyly undid the belt on her robe while Mina flung hers off and raced for the entrance door of the hot tub room, Duo running right after her with his shirt hanging off the side of one of the patio chairs. Quatre picked it up and folded it, placing it in the middle of the seat so it wouldn't fall onto the already wet pavement.

"You guys no running!" Ami called after them but neither paid attention. They just kept running and didn't stop until they were wrestling over who could open the foggy door. Mina giggled as she finally did and they disappeared inside, oblivious of the disapproving stares that the parents were sending them. "They're certainly not setting very good examples of themselves." She said shaking her head before chancing a glance at Quatre. He was facing the other direction and folding his own shirt like he did Duo's, his shoulders ridged and tense. 'We're both stalling.' Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the warm chlorine burning her throat as she did.

"We don't have to go in the hot tub if you don't want to." Quatre said, his voice a little more cold and business like then usual. Ami felt her arms erupt with goosebumps as she looked back up at him. His eyes were gazing off at the wall of snow behind the green house glass and his arms were crossed over his chest. She got the distinct impression that he really didn't want to be here.

"No, it's fine really." She said, her voice smaller as her own shoulders tensed. She hugged her robe to her and really wanted to tie the stupid belt back into place. This was a mistake. How had she let Mina talk her into this? She tore her eyes away from him and without a word walked to the hot tub room, only aware that Quatre was following her by the dull slap of his bare feet against the wet but heated concrete. Surprisingly when they reached the room it was void of both Mina and Duo but Ami's questions were answered when she spotted the wooden door opposite from the glass one they'd just walked in with the word 'Sauna' written over it.

The hot tub room was all glass like the poolroom and there was just as much fog covering the windows and smelled as strongly of chlorine but it had a view of the frozen lake and the snow capped mountains and trees instead of the ski hills and lifts. The hot tub itself was dark blue, could fit about ten people and had white steam rising out of the rippling water bubbles. Ami looked out of the window as she let her robe fall from her shoulders and she walked to the steps. The hot water made a tingle in her cold feet that rose up her knees, to her waist then her whole body as she sat in one of the seats, a jet spouting out massaging bursts of hot water shooting just over her left shoulder. Her arms rested on the sides as she closed her eyes and slid down in the seat, letting her head roll back onto one of the soft head rests. The water rippled and a pair of feet brushed passed hers and she didn't have to open her eyes to see that it was Quatre sitting across from her.

She let out a sigh as the muscles in her body relaxed. She hadn't even realized how much her back hurt after she'd been flung on the table by Zoicite. Or how tense she'd actually been. She'd spent the whole time worried about Greg that she hadn't even noticed that she was actually in a fair amount of pain. She let her mind wander back to the battle. The Generals had said that tomorrow was going to be the battle but how would they know where the battle was going to take place? Well, the Generals were obviously going to tell them but how would they know how to get there, because they certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to launch a battle right in the middle of town. Or would they? Now that she thought about it, it was a location of utmost advantage for them. There would be civilians for the scouts to worry about while the Negaverse could wreck havoc on all. But what if it wasn't in town, how would they­­-Ami's thoughts were broken off as a pair of firm lips attacked hers as if they were trying to put her in her place.

She opened her eyes and sure enough there was Quatre's face, his body leaning over hers. Her first instinct was to push away but when she tried one of his hands reached behind her back and pulled her up with a lot more strength then she could ever imagine him having. Before she could even think of acting he had stood up and pulled her with him. She opened her mouth to let out a scream at the suddenness of the action but he took it as his cue to deepen the kiss, completely stealing the remainder of her breath. Her legs wrapped around his slippery wet waist and before she could talk her lips out of it, they were returning the kiss whole hearted. Her eyes closed as she gave in to the nervous feeling that was fluttering in her stomach. Nothing was going to happen to Quatre because he was right here. He wasn't going anywhere. He had promised her that. He was even here now, the night before one of the most important battles in the fight against the Negaverse. Her hands reached up and caressed over his smooth cheeks and he groaned. She got the chance to catch a deep breath when he pulled away and her eyes slowly opened to see Quatre staring back at her.

"You didn't say anything before but I can see it so just do yourself a favor and admit it." He said and a smile spread across her face as she bit her lower lip. He smirked and she let out a laugh.

"Okay, I love you."

"That's good to know Ami but we really should be getting up to the room." Ami blinked open her eyes to see Duo and Mina staring down at her and Quatre sitting across the hot tub, a surly frown on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest. She frowned as she sat up, confusion swimming in her sleep hazed mind.

"What happened?" She asked and Mina let out a laugh and went to get Ami's robe. Her own was already on and tied firmly around her thin waist.

"Well, I'd say you fell asleep." She said as she held the robe out. Ami looked to Quatre for confirmation of this but he just got out without saying anything and walked out of the room. Her eyes dropped to the water as the water jets stopped. It was all a dream. How could that be? Everything had felt real, her lips still felt tingly. She blinked numbly as she stood up. Everything wasn't okay and Quatre and Duo were leaving tomorrow. And she probably just made everything worse.

"What's up, didn't you two talk it out?" Duo asked as Ami walked to the steps and looked up at Mina whose hand immediately dropped the robe. "You mean I just dehydrated myself for the passed hour and you two never kissed and made up?"

"I messed everything up Mina." Ami said in just above a whisper, ignoring Duo's comment. She stared ahead of her with a blank expression on her face. "I had one last chance to make everything okay and I fell asleep during it." Mina sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend and Duo patted her back.

"Oh come on, this is Quatre we're talking about. You can talk to him after dinner or something."

"I think it's really over Mina." Ami said yet again ignoring Duo's remark. Mina's eyes flickered over Ami's as she took a deep breath, and looked up at the clear ceiling. The stars in the sky were obscured by the fog but the shine of the moon still shown gold against the smooth panes of glass. "And it's all my fault."

* * *

"You give up too easily, you should've at least gone to dinner tonight to say goodbye." Ami looked up from her Calc book to Greg who was sitting at the foot of the bed she was sitting on. She let out a sigh as she sat her book down in front of her, her finger keeping the page. 

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You didn't see the look on his face when he left the poolroom, like he was disgusted with just the sight of me." Ami went to pick the book up but Greg's hand beat hers. She looked up at him and he sighed.

"I think he'd say different. Please just talk to him. It'd make you and him feel better I know." Ami looked for a second like she believed that then shook her head, pulling the book up again anyway.

"He won't miss me. It's probably better off for him anyway, it gives him less to worry about." She put the book back in her lap and began searching for her forgotten passage.

"Not if how he was acting at dinner is any reflection of that." Greg said and Ami looked up suddenly, her blue eyes widened in hope.

"Did he ask for me?" She asked and Greg frowned, looking away from her and her face fell in disappointment. "Never mind, forget I asked, okay?"

"Well he did look miserable and hardly touched any of his food. Spent most of the time staring off into nothing." Ami looked back at her book, settled on a paragragh and began reading again, her eyes darting back and forth across the page at a slower pace then they had before.

"Probably because of tomorrow." She said and Greg let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed the book and flung it across the room. Ami jumped as it slammed into the wall and fell to the floor in a dull thud. "Greg what are you-"

"I can't believe how stubborn you're being. You're letting something like this just slip between your fingers because you're afraid." He yelled, turning purple in the face. Ami stared at him as he got up and paced the floor. "The guy cares a lot about you Ami, obviously a lot if he blew off a mission to stay here with you." Her face ran cold as she picked at her fingers and knawed on her lower lip.

"You know about that?" Greg nodded as he stopped pacing.

"I am a psychic you know." He let out a sigh and walked to where the book had fallen, a few of its glossy pages creased. "Look, I just think that what you have with Quatre is extremely unique and it's selfish of you to just throw that away over a guy who isn't coming back to you." Ami's shoulders tensed and she stood from the bed, her legs feeling shaky. How dare he bring that up! Anger swelled in her like a cresting wave.

"This has nothing to do with Zach." She said, her hands balled into fists and Greg snorted as he looked up at her from across the room, his brown eyes slit accusingly.

"This has everything to do with Zach and you know it. Yea, okay, Quatre messed up but I can't even count the amount of times your precious Zachary did something as bad, if not worse, and you were willing to forgive him." Ami's vision clouded as she backed away from Greg. His hand clenched around the book, going white around the knuckles "Ami, Zach raped you and you're still willing to forgive him in case you've forgotten!" He yelled.

Ami pressed her lips together and looked down at the blurred pattern of the carpet as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Greg sat the book down on the desk next to him and let out a long sigh. He looked up in time to see Ami walking quickly towards the door. "Wait Ami I didn't mean it." He said but she walked right to the door and opened it just enough to let herself out and closed it behind her. When she turned around a gasp came from her lips as she saw a pair of stormy, midnight blue eyes staring down at her, with a shocked expression on the face they belonged to.

"Darien, what are you doing out here?" She asked but he said nothing, just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Ami hastily wiped at the few tears that had gathered in her eyes and sniffled but she could tell by the look on his face. "You heard didn't you?" She asked and he blinked a few times then nodded. Ami looked off down the hall towards the living room where the rest of the girl's voices were coming from. The tears she wiped away made a comeback and she unsuccessfully cleared her throat. "Can you do me a favor?" She glanced up at him and he nodded again. "Can you promise me you won't tell the girls?" She asked as her sadness over the passed few days finally caught up to her. Darien closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shaky shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them."

* * *

"I believe you about him." Ami looked up from the chicken and rice bowls that Darien had ordered up for them both. They were now seated on the bed in the guy's room while everyone else, Darien reported, was watching a movie in the living room. It had taken a few hours but she had finally calmed down and told him the whole story from their first meeting to their final confrontation. For some reason he didn't protest when the story just came pouring out and he even offered her a box of tissues when she needed them. 

"You do?" Ami asked and Darien nodded before stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Yea. I know it sounds weird but sometimes I have dreams about back then, during the Silver Millennium I mean. They normally revolve around the Generals, only they aren't working for the Negaverse. I think they might have been my advisors then." Ami's eyes widened and she pushed her hair behind her ears, leaning forwards eagerly.

"You think they were good then?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It's hard to be certain but in the dreams we're rarely fighting, and when we are it's more like training or joking like Duo and Wufei." Ami stared out at the snow that was drifting passed the window. Her eyebrows fused together as she thought she saw something move outside. It wasn't possible, they were on the tenth floor. Her attention snapped back as he continued. "And Zach then was kind of egotistical but still smart, like you are. Whenever I saw him he was studying or stopping an argument between the others or flirting with someone." A smile graced Ami's lips and she let out a giggle.

"That's what he was like before. Everyone loved him." She shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she actually told someone the whole truth. Setsuna was the only one who knew the whole story and that was because it was her job to know.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. You didn't deserve that." Ami sighed as she looked back at Darien. He was more like an older brother then anyone she'd even known and for some reason she felt like she could tell him anything.

"Thanks for listening. Sometimes it just builds up you know…" Darien patted her knee then leaned back on his arms. Ami looked back at the window as she heard a light tap like a pebble or something was thrown at it.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Ami looked back at Darien.

"As ready now as I will ever be I'm quite sure." He smiled as she heard another tap.

"Good." Suddenly a round to squeals and yells reached through the thin walls. They both looked at the door and Darien shook his head. "I'll go make sure that they aren't killing each other in there." He said as he stood, gathering their empty bowls. Ami frowned as she heard the tap again. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, glancing from the window then back to her. She quickly nodded and sent him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be alright. I guess I'm just really tired." Darien nodded then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk and so are the rest of the scouts. We're all we've got, you know." Ami's cheeks blushed red but she nodded and Darien walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Yet again there was another tap, this one louder then the others. She walked over to the window, pushed it open and looked out over the hills. A strong gust of wind pushed her hair back and she frowned. There was no one out here. She leaned back in and shut the window right as she smelled the familiar scent of cherry blossoms. Panic rose in her throat, as she became aware of the form of someone standing behind her. She turned around, ready to let out a loud scream, when a cold hand wrapped firmly around her mouth, stifling it. As she'd expected Zoicite was standing there but something was different about him that she couldn't quite name. His hair was covered in white snow and his face was flushed, yea, but there was something else. His eyes were frantically looking around and his breathing was labored, not unlike her own.

Once he was sure they were alone he looked back at her right in the eye and that's when she saw it. The normal black gleam that was there, that formed over Halloween was gone and all that shown back at her was glossy, tired emerald green. "Ames please calm down it's me, like the real me. Zach." Ami tried to shake his hand away from her face and he panicked, looking around nervously again. "Please, if I move my hand will you promise not to scream?" Ami shook her head no and he smiled a real smile. Not a sneer or a smirk but a real smile. "It never really works like that. Look, I don't know how I can get you to trust me, I hardly even trust myself. I just came because for the first time in the passed six months I had control over my own body and you're the only person I wanted to see." Ami's eyes squinted and he sighed. "Damn this is hard when you can't talk and I only have a little while to say everything that needs to be said." He gazed off out the window before looking back at her. "I guess the first thing that needs to be said is that I missed you, a lot. It's kind of lonely being trapped inside your own body with no one to talk to."

"Wh-er-oo-'alking-abo?" Zoicite sighed.

"Look Ames you have to promise not to scream because if you do Jupiter or Mars will come in here and cook my ass and that won't exactly be good for my hair conditioner routine. You know how hard I work on it." Ami looked around for something to use as a weapon. She'd left her transformation pen in the girls room so if she didn't scream then she'd be trapped. But then Zoicite did seem different for some reason. More like Zach. She sighed then nodded and he grinned. "Really, you won't scream?" She nodded again and he let out a sigh then let go of her mouth. She drew in a deep breath then glared up at him.

"What are you doing here and what the hell are you talking about?" She asked and he looked at her a little surprised.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She continued to glare and he let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, save the jokes for later. Look, this is really important Ames and I don't know how much longer I have to talk to you. You see when Greg hit, well me, today he did a lot more damage then you could guess. Zoicite's powers were weakened and I was able to gain control over my body again so I came to warn you. Those guys aren't playing around. You need to be on your guard tomorrow." Ami crossed her arms over her chest as he sat down on Darien's bed.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you came all the way here to tell me that?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. I came all the way here to tell you how to get rid of me." Ami blinked confusedly and he let out a chuckle and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I'm okay standing." She said and a look of hurt flashed across his face for a second then he was back to smiling normal. A small silver gem a little bigger then the rainbow crystals formed in his hand.

"This is Zoicite's life crystal." He said holding it up for her to take. She took the gem that seemed to glow with an inner pulse and was a lot heavier then it looked.

"Your what?" She asked examining it. There were multicolored sparkles all over it but green was the predominate color.

"It's my nothing, it's Zoicite's life crystal. You destroy it, you destroy him." He said proudly and Ami looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, if you're telling the truth then…" Ami walked over to the window and prepared to toss it out but Zoicite grabbed the gem from her hand before she could.

"Whoa. That would not be a good idea." He said and she looked at him curiously as the cold wind ripped into the room. She could feel her element come alive in her. Zoicite actually looked scared as he checked over the gem.

"Why not?" She asked and he looked up at her, slightly offended.

"If you did that it would destroy me too." Ami just blinked and he sighed. "As much as you don't want to, or just can't, it is really me and you can only destroy this gem when you've really moved on from me. It will only lock away Zoicite if you can destroy this thing knowing fully well that in doing so you will be killing me too and be okay with it." Ami's eyebrow raised and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Ami I'm serious. If you do it too early you'll only be freeing the mortal bonds that hold Zoicite back."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" She asked and he nodded, sitting back down and motioning for her to do the same. 'I can't believe I'm ever chancing this, I should be getting help, not having a chat.' She took a deep breath then sat beside him, butterflies battering against her insides. He turned facing her, took her hands in his and gazed at her. Ami felt her heart beat pounding hard in her chest, the blood coursing through her veins. 'That's just what Zach used to do.'

"I also came to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know when they got to me but I fought it as much as I could. I just thought they were headaches or symptoms from studying too much, you know it was around mid-terms, but then the night of the party I realized that I couldn't control it anymore. The headaches were controlling me. I was still looking out of my eyes and I could still feel everything around me but I couldn't make myself walk when I wanted or to say what I wanted. I thought I was going crazy so I clung on to the one thing that I knew nothing could change. I held on to you. It was my only way to fight back. I guess Zoicite took that hint because he went after you. I'm so sorry about that." Ami stared at him blankly. "I cared about you so much and Zoicite used my feelings to hurt you. Ever since then I've been fighting him for control and when I saw my opportunity tonight I ran with it. He'll be furious." Ami's right hand freed of his and ran over his face. Mina had said that too, that could only mean one thing. As incredable as it was Zach had returned to her. Greg was wrong. Mina was wrong about him not being able to be de-brainwashed.

"It's really you?" She asked and he nodded, letting out a relieved laugh.

"Yea, it is and I came to tell you that you've got to get over me. I mean it. Completely erase me from your thoughts." Ami shook her head and he nodded, catching her head in both of his hands. "You have to Ami, it's the only way I can get free of this."

"No, you're here now, we can heal you or-or." He let out a sigh as he looked down at her lap.

"No Ami, you have to promise me that you'll move on." He gave her a watery smile as he brushed away the tears that had managed to streak down her cheek. "Don't cry, you know I hate it when girls cry." Her lip quivered and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Please don't leave me, I need you." She whispered and he closed his eyes, his shoulder's sagging.

"No you don't, not anymore and not ever again." He let out a sigh and opened them again, staring right into her desperate ones. "God I love you, and if you love me you'll move on."

"I can't." She said and he smiled, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"There was a time when you told me that that word wasn't even in your extremely expansive vocabulary." She let out a half laugh as she returned the squeeze and he rested his head against hers. "I'm glad I got to speak with you one last time."

"So this is it?"

"This is as close to closure as we're gonna get kiddo." Ami nodded and Zach looked up at her, pushing her hair behind her ears. "You'll be fine. You always are, plus you've got that Quatre guy now." Ami closed her eyes and he kissed each eyelid. "He's a nice guy I suppose. I mean he's no me but then who is?" He kissed the tip of her nose and she opened her eyes.

"How much longer do you have?" She asked and he sighed.

"I should go now, I don't know when he'll gain control again and I can't let him hurt you again." Ami bit her lip as she nodded and looked down at her shoes. "But I've said everything I came here to say. You take care Ames, and have a nice life." She nodded as the gem formed in her hands again. She looked down at it then jumped over and flung her arms around his shoulders. He let out a laugh and wrapped his own arms around her. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent to store in her memory. The feel of his arms locked securely around her. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder."Goodbye Ami."

"Goodbye Zach." She said and let out a smile as he pulled back and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then with another whirl of cherry blossoms he was gone as quick as he appeared. To her own surprise a feeling of calm settled over her as she looked out of the window at the moon.

"Hey Ames, you still okay in here?" Ami looked up at Darien who was standing in the door and his eyebrows shot up at her calm smile and the glow that was around her. Like something that had been weighing her down for a long time was gone. She nodded once before looking back towards the window.

"Yes, I am okay."

* * *

Hey, yet again I'm sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth it. College sucks so don't go. J/K do go, just budget your time better then I do. Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Love ya much, MIS. 


	19. Battle

Hey ya'll, I'm going to try and get my chapters out faster again, obviously it's not working. Hopefully no more whole month long gaps. I sincerely apologize for that again. ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! Well, here's chapter 19, enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so please don't steal that or I'll cry or something.

* * *

The echoing of angry whispers down the hall was what made Ami blink open her groggy eyes and glare at the digital numbers on the alarm clock next to the bed. Who the hell was still awake at four in the morning? It was still dark out. Her eyes scanned across the room. Serena was snoring next to her on the bed, her hair a massive tangle of blonde unruliness. Raye was sleeping on a rolling bed that one of the maids had brought up for them, the shadows from the Venetian blinds creating stripes across her sleeping form. Mina and Lita had both decided to sleep in the living room on the couches. Perhaps it was them but there were two voices, both of which were too deep to be Mina's. Maybe it was the guys. 'Or maybe it's the Generals…' Ami's eyes snapped open and she pulled the blanket away from her shoulders and climbed out of the downy bed. Serena let out a deep snore next to her and Ami looked at her friends, not sure whether or not she should wake them just yet. In the end she decided to be positive before waking them up as Raye wasn't exactly a morning person and it would take forever to try to wake up Serena. 

She grabbed her transformation pen from the dresser where she'd put it in case this very thing happened, and crept passed Raye then snuck into the hall, her heart pounding in her chest. Surely they wouldn't be crazy enough to launch the attack in the middle of the night in the scouts own hotel room…

She crept on tiptoes to the living room where the whispers were coming from. "I think we should at least write them a note." Ami let out a long sigh as she recognized Duo's voice, her hand relaxing to her side and nearly dropping her pen. She stopped tiptoeing and walked like regular into the living room to see Duo and Quatre both standing at the bar in the kitchen. "At least some sort of explanation."

Ami sent a glance over to the couches where Mina and Lita were both still asleep. "I don't know if that'd be a wise choice." Quatre said back. Ami cut across the living room and both guys looked at her as she entered the kitchen. She felt her face heat up as she realized that she hadn't put on a robe or something. She'd just jumped right out of bed in her white pajama pants and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt that barely covered her belly button. Chad had turned the heating up so high that nearly everyone was baking when they went to bed but couldn't figure out how to turn it back down again. Quatre's eyes swept over her quickly and she looked down at her bare feet and tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear.

"I apologize for sneaking up on you. I just heard someone in here and thought it was…so, are you leaving now?" She asked, keeping her gaze averted to Duo's face. He nodded, looking more solemn then she'd ever seen.

"Yea, we figured it'd be best if we left now." Duo said and Ami nodded, chipping at her fingernail polish as she did.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Ami said as she looked at them then crossed her arms around her waist. "You don't have to leave a message, I'll tell the others that you left because this was the earliest flight and didn't want to wake everyone up." She said and Duo sent her a half smile.

"Thanks, we should probably get going then." He said and Ami nodded as she followed them towards the elevator, picking up the extra key card from the table as she went.

"I can show you to a back entrance that way no one will see you." She said as she stepped onto the elevator with them. Duo shot a look at Quatre and shrugged.

"Sure, thanks." They remained in silence as the elevator descended to the first floor then Ami stuck out her head. As she had expected there was no one save the concierge in the lobby and he was busy looking at his computer. She motioned for them to follow her as she tiptoed under the staircase that led up to the second floor. As the emergency exit marking on the map in their room said, there was a door just down a short hall. Ami pushed open the door and an icy burst of wind bit into her exposed skin. She momentarily envied the guys who were both in black space suits. Duo sent her a smile and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything. And keep an eye on Mina tomorrow will you?" He asked and Ami nodded, pulling away from him.

"Actually Mina's normally the one who keeps an eye on all of us. You be careful out there okay?" Duo nodded again.

"I always am." He said before he walked outside with a wave. Ami turned around to Quatre and felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash through her. In the time before she went to sleep she had come to terms with what Greg had said. He was right as always. She not only had alienated someone she cared for a lot, she had also been a complete jerk to him. Now might be the last time she would get to make things right with him. Ami closed her eyes and cleared her throat. When she opened them again he gave her the smallest of smiles and pushed out of the door. Ami blinked a couple of times as the door shut behind him and he walked after Duo, who was slowly disappearing in the snowstorm. She turned away from the door and took a step back towards the lobby when she suddenly stopped. What was she doing? She looked back at the door, her heart beat pounding hard in her ears. 'This is stupid, just give up. He's obviously hurt, of course he doesn't want to be with you anymore.' Ami hurriedly pushed these thoughts from her head and flung open the door.

Once again the iciness bit into her skin but a warm hope was spreading through her limps. "Quatre wait!" She yelled and the nearly vanished figure stopped walking. Snow stabbed into her feet as she ran towards him, the falling snowflakes sticking to her hair, and her eyelashes but she pushed all other thoughts aside. She didn't know exactly what she was doing but she knew that there was absolutely nothing that would stop her.

"Ami what are you doing?" Quatre said back sounding a bit concerned and even a slight bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Ami said as she came to a stop in front of him, her breaths creating a foggy cloud of white that danced in front of her face. His blue eyes were squinted against the snow but she could tell by the way that they widened in the slightest that her words had surprised him. She licked her cold lips and pushed a clump of snow covered hair out of her face with a shivering hand. Her lungs stung from the assault of cold air and she could no longer feel her feet but there was warmth in just being this close to him that overpowered everything else she felt. "I'm sorry about falling asleep yesterday. I'm sorry about how I acted. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry I was a complete jerk to you and I'm just, sorry." She said, the white clouds forming more frequently. Quatre just stared down at her and Ami felt her hope slowly slipping through her fingers like sand. Her breath slowed and she blinked a few snowflakes out of her eyelashes and looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed about what she'd just done. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, looking back up at his calm face again. "And it makes absolutely no difference." She sniffled and let out a half laugh, her eyes burning and her throat closing around vocal cords.

'I really have lost him.' Ami thought as another cold burst of wind ripped past them. She looked up from her shoeless feet then closed her eyes. "Just forget it." She said as she started to turn around but a warm gloved hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her roughly close. A pair of warm lips crashed over hers and sent her nerves into overdrive. An arm wrapped around her small of her back and closed what little gap there was left between them. Ami relaxed into the kiss as he dipped his head down and deepened it, his lips massaging hers and occasionally nibbling on them as he pulled away to get air before leaning into it again and recapturing her lips. She clung to the sides of his suit as he finally pulled away from her mouth, leaving the deepest, most secret part of her wanting more. Her eyes fluttered open and Quatre peered down at her, his breath dancing with hers in a war of white clouds.

"I'm sorry too." He said and closed his eyes as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. Ami rested her head on his shoulder and clung tighter to him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered and Quatre rubbed her back. "Promise you'll be careful."

"You too." Quatre said as he pulled away and cupped her head in his hands before leaning down to her level. "We'll talk about this when I get back, okay?" Ami nodded, sniffling as she stared at his face, memorizing every detail.

"You promise?" She asked and he kissed her forehead then gave her another hug.

"Hey Qu-man, we've got to go!" Duo yelled and Ami pulled away from him.

"Sorry if I kept you." She said and Quatre gave her a real smile as he grabbed her hand firmly in his.

"We'll work everything out alright." He said before kissing it and letting out a long sigh. "Goodluck."

"Quatre!" Ami giggled at Duo's shout.

"You too." She said as he turned and headed back into the snowdrift. "Oh, and Quatre." She called and he turned to look at her as he walked backwards. "Keep an eye on Trowa." She said and he nodded once then was gone. She clutched her hand to her chest as the sound of a car engine speeding out of the parking lot finally caught her ear then she turned back towards the hotel and headed back inside biting on her lower lip as she went.

* * *

"That was really crappy for them to just leave without saying goodbye." Lita complained the next morning as she fixed another round of hot chocolate that Serena eyed wearily. Her tall friend had been making the stuff at every available occasion and for the first time in her life, Serena felt like she couldn't take another gulp of chocolate. She looked away from the mix, her stomach churning just at the thought of drinking another cup. 

"You know I'll be happy when we get back home and you can make something other then that." She said and Raye rolled her eyes and sat up in her seat while Lita looked a little offended by the comment.

"I can't believe you Sere. We're going into battle today and all you can think about is food!" Mina jumped at Raye's outburst and Ami sent her a reassuring smile. If she didn't know any better she would've thought that Mina knew the truth about the guys. She had woken up and immediately turned on the news and had said little of anything all morning. Ami dismissed the thoughts. Mina was probably just watching the TV for any news about youma attacks. They still hadn't heard from the Generals about where the attack was going to be and it appeared that none of the scouts had gotten a whole night of sleep.

"I have other thoughts too Raye, I'd just rather not think about them right now because we need to go into this with positive attitudes." Even Raye looked a little taken aback by her bubbly friends statement and promptly slumped in her seat.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Serena." Raye said and Serena offered a smile and patted her friend on the hand.

"I think we're all just a little antsy." Lita said letting out a sigh as she looked down at the chocolate. "And Serena's right. We've had enough of this." She said as she picked it up and dumped the chocolate into the sink.

"How about when the guys get back we head down to the lobby and get some real food? I suppose we should be keeping our strength up." Raye suggested and Serena nodded as she stood up from her barstool she had been perched on.

"Great idea, I'll go call Darien and tell him to hurry back." She said as she strolled lazily out of the kitchen with her arms stretched above her head like she was trying to reach the doorframe. Lita sent a look at Raye who smirked and smacked her lips. Ami looked between her two friends, both of whom had mischievous, all knowing looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked and Raye shrugged.

"She's falling for him again that's what." Lita nodded as she set the saucepan in the sink.

"That's what I was thinking too."

"For who again?" Ami asked.

"Darien. The two dated for almost a year before you got here." Raye stated.

"And liked each other awhile before that." Lita said and Raye shrugged again.

"Why did they break up then?" Ami asked, generally intrigued. She had suspected the attraction as of late but she had no idea that it stemmed from anything.

"Because they're Serena and Darien and making of each other was more fun then actually having to compliment each other. Isn't that right Mina?" Raye said and Mina finally looked away from the TV.

"Sure, hey Ami can I talk to you really quick, in like private?" Her tone was almost as dead as Heero's and had Mina been a teacher Ami could've sworn she'd just gotten in trouble. She sent looks to Raye and Lita, both of whom looked as puzzled as Ami felt. Mina stood from where she was folded in front of the couch and headed towards the hallway that led to the rooms. Ami followed after her, past the room that Serena was talking animatedly in. Mina turned into the guy's room and closed the door behind them. Ami sat on the bed and looked up at her friend expectantly and trying not to think of the conversation she had had in this very room a few hours before.

"I was awake last night." Mina said and Ami had to think really hard for a second to realize what she was talking about. When she did, Ami nearly gasped but masked her reaction as much as possible while Mina paced back and forth in front of her. "When the guys left, I was still awake. Duo knocked into my rollaway when he was getting up."

Ami just nodded trying to think of what exactly had been said in the room before they got in the elevator. Nothing too incriminating from what Ami could remember but the look on Mina's face was sober enough that she obviously had an idea of what was going on.

"I know that you know what's going on Ami."

"I understand what you are saying Mina but I can't tell you because I promised I wouldn't." Ami said, she figured that was good enough. Mina could obviously relate with having a secret to keep, but unfortunately Mina proved to be less sympathetic then Ami had planned.

"I just want to know if Duo and Quatre are okay. I mean they're not in any kind of danger or anything right…?" Ami had to look away from Mina's worried face, her lips tugged downward and a small wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. And saddening of all, her blue eyes, which had only reflected happiness before were watering. In one move she had crossed the room and sat beside Ami. "They are, aren't they?" It was a rhetoric statement. "It's something to do with the war isn't it? We were talking about it that day at lunch and it's true isn't it…?"

"You can't tell anyone okay. Not even them, they'd kill me if you know." Ami said and Mina nodded, folding her legs up onto the bed, trying to think of all the evidence she had mentally stored to prove this very thing. All the mysterious disappearances the guys made. All the secret meetings and looks. Their reluctance to talk about what they had been doing on certain days.

"Somehow I don't get the feeling that you're over-exaggerating." Ami let out a sigh as she folded her hands in her lap. "Wow. I mean I suspected but I never thought I was right about anything."

"That's what I said when I found out too." She said and Mina nodded.

"So, uh, do you know what they do? In the war I mean." Ami looked over at Mina who was waiting patiently for an answer. How exactly did she explain to her friend that the guys she had grown up knowing as brothers, if not more, were also the cold-hearted killers that the news constantly reported? That her own uncle had a bounty out for….

"Well, uh, they're kind of the pilots of the Gundam Mobile Suits." Mina just nodded but no look of recognition alighted on her face but Ami didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"So they're in one of those big metal things. That's good, at least they're somewhat safe, right?" Mina said and Ami opened her mouth to tell her not exactly when there was a loud explosion that shook the whole hotel like earthquake. Serena screamed in the room next to theirs as the floor beneath then jolted then settled. The walls and ceiling creaked all around them as the lights flickered out, throwing the whole suite into darkness.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?" Lita's voice called from down the hall.

"Yea, but the lamp in here fell off the table and shattered. I hope they don't try to charge us for that!" Serena called, her tone was joking but she couldn't hide the shakiness from it. Mina sent Ami a frantic look, her eyes fearful as she reached into her pocket and crossed the room to the window. She sucked in a deep breath once she had drew the curtains back then looked back at Ami and motioned her over. Ami suddenly became aware of how heavy her lungs felt. She really didn't want to look outside because she had a pretty good idea of what she would see.

Her feet dragged across the white carpet that covered the floor and stopped when she came to stand next Mina. Her insides froze and her hands clenched angrily at her sides. Why did her mouth feel so dry? She should've expected this, she was the smart one after all… She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, trying to block out the sight she'd just seen. The bodies strew carelessly around, people running from the multitude of youma that were chasing them, only to be caught by another and drained of their energy. The black cloud that seemed to swallow up the once clear sky.

"This is it." Mina said as she finally looked over at Ami. "We have to go, now before anyone else gets hurt."

"What about Darien?" Ami asked and Mina placed a hand on her shoulder and she finally pulled her head from the window.

"We'll just have to hold our own before he gets here with the crystals. It won't be long though, he'll be sure to notice all this." Ami nodded as she too reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue pen Luna had given her. Ami blinked. Luna. They hadn't even told either of the guardians what was going on.

"Should we tell Artemis and Luna?" Ami asked and Mina looked down at her transformation pen then her grip tightened around it.

"No, they'll only worry. Come on, let's get the others." Ami nodded and followed Mina out of the room. To their surprise Sailors Moon, Mars and Jupiter were all waiting for them right out of the door.

"Took you two long enough. You ready to go kick some Negatrash?" Jupiter asked as she pounded her hand into her fist. Mina sent a look at Ami then smirked.

"You bet." And with that the two sailors transformed.

* * *

"This is a suicide mission!" Duo yelled into his monitor. "I told you once Heero, if you're so intent to kill yourself make sure I'm not around when you do it." 

"Maxwell shut up!" Wufei yelled back "And it wouldn't have been as bad if Winner and yourself hadn't decided to go AWOL on us."

"We realize that and I hope you'll accept my dearest apologizes but now is not exactly the best time to talk about this." Quatre said as he slashed through another Aries, only to have two more shoot towards him. "They obviously prepared for this more then we all thought they would."

"Quatre has a point, we'll talk about this later. Now I need to find a way onto that barge." Heero said from the cockpit of Wing Zero. "It's such a simple mission. Just blow it up. I've blown up plenty of stuff…"

"Sure, it's a simple mission alright. Just charge onto a barge full of enemy weaponry, avoid the thousands of guards protecting it with heavy artillery, crawl around it to set detonators and then get out before they go off on you. All without getting shot or your Gundam hijacked. Sure, sounds simple to me…."

"You know the old Duo Maxwell used to love challenges like this. Going soft on us now?" Heero said back and Duo rolled his eyes as the scythe in his hand flickered to green light.

"No, I'm just not trying to die anytime soon. Plus, I promised Mina I'd beat up Andrew so I could take her to prom."

* * *

"Where are the rest of the Rainbow Crystals?" Mercury sent a glance over at Venus. They had already been fighting for about two hours now and had successfully taken care of most of the youma running around but fighting the Generals would be a stupid thing. They hadn't done a single thing to drain any of their energy. Now Mercury felt like she was one freezing attack from collapsing. 

"He'll be here." Venus said, trying not to clutch her side, which had been injured when an elephant looking youma had flung her into the side of the hotel. "Don't worry about him, he'll show when he's ready."

"If I didn't know any better I'd suspect you were trying to cover for your Tuxedo clad friends cowardice…" Nephrite said and Jupiter snorted. Her arm was bleeding but the determined look on her face showed that she was just fine and could've gone on all day. Mercury sincerely hoped they wouldn't.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you don't know anything isn't it?" Moon let out a small sigh as Tuxedo Mask finally strolled from the shadows of the hotel. Venus's posture slumped a little but she smiled.

"Whatever. Where are the crystals?" Malacite said and Tuxedo just smirked and stopped beside Mina.

"Where are yours first?" Malacite looked over at Zoicite. A small pillow formed in his hands, on it sat three crystals. One dark blue, one emerald green and the last vibrant orange.

"And yours?" Four crystals formed in Tuxedo's hands and Malacite smirked. Mercury felt something tug at her mind that made her stomach hurt. This was wrong…

"Good. I hope no one minds a little change of location, all this cold weather, it's quite annoying." Before any of the scouts could talk a strong wind picked up, swirling around them, snow mixing with it until the only thing they could see was whipping white swirls. Suddenly the wind calmed a little and snow slowly fell to the onyx ground of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Tall windows lined all four walls and a few were even broken but snow danced behind the glass so they were obviously still somewhere close to the hotel. Or somewhere very, very far from it…

"Where are we?" Mars demanded as they all looked around for the Generals.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Moon said as she backed into Jupiter then grabbed her wrist. "Maybe we should contact Luna or-"

"That won't be necessary." They all looked to the left where Zoicite stood by himself, a cocky grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. This was definitely not the same guy who was in the room last night, Ami could tell. She clutched her hands at her sides, remembering the stone she now had hidden in her backpack at the hotel. Zach had said that in order for it to be effective she had to be able to destroy the gem knowing that in doing so she was also killing Zach. That just seemed like a completely impossible thing to fathom. She couldn't imagine killing anyone, let alone Zach…

"What's going on?" Venus demanded and Zoicite tossed his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked casually polishing his nails on his shoulder. "This is a set up." He looked back towards them then with a swoosh of his hand the crystals shot out of Tuxedo's hand. Jupiter and Mars let out shouts of protest.

"This is supposed to be a fair battle." Venus said as Mercury shot over to grab her arm to prevent her from stalking over to him. Zoicite just jeered as the Crystals landed in his hand then disappeared.

"You call six on four a fair fight? That's okay, we can take care of that." He said as his eyes cast a little behind them. Ami whipped around and flung her arm out concentrating on the pointed end of an ice dagger that was headed for the general area of her stomach. The dagger stopped in mid-air and crashed to the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Suddenly there was a gasp to her left and Ami looked over only to have the air seize in her throat.

* * *

"Heero. Status report." Quatre asked as Trowa launched the last of his heat seeking missiles. This battle had gone faron too long in his impression. Plus he was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach. This was almost too planned. There had been just enough suits, it seemed, for each of them. 

"I've got about two-thirds of the barge wired." Heero stated.

"How much longer do you need?" Duo asked, he had momentarily dropped his abhorrence for the fight and was slicing his way through suit after suit.

"Ten minutes should be more then enough." Heero said back.

"You've got eight." Wufei said and Heero chuckled on the other end.

"This isn't right." Trowa said and Quatre looked over at the separate screen that popped up next to his suits damage reports. "It's too calculated. Something else is going on here and I don't think we're in the wise about it." Quatre let out the breath he had been holding in.

"I thought I was the only one who felt it." Trowa shook his head.

"Did you and Ami make up before you left?" Quatre was taken aback by the random question but nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"Yes."

"Good. I really don't think I should say it but I'm getting the feeling that this isn't the type of fight you leave for being mad at someone."

"You know the last thing she said before we left." Trowa didn't nod or shake his head no. "She said to look after you." Trowa's lips pulled up and he nodded then his screen disappeared. Quatre closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. If Trowa didn't feel right about this then something was definitely wrong.

"Heads up Quat!" Duo yelled and he turned around just in time to block the arm of an Aries that had aimed a sword at his head.

"Put down your weapon and no one will harm you." He said and Duo chuckled from the other link.

"How many times have you tried that? It doesn't work. These guys have got it drilled in their heads to fight and win or die in the pursuit."

"Much like ourselves." Wufei cut in and Duo snorted.

"Speak for yourself."

Quatre let out a sigh and sliced through the Aries. "It's such a waste if human-" He was cutoff the shrill ring of his cell phone. "Now is certainly not the time…." He looked at the name on the caller I.D. and groaned before flipping the phone open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello dad."

"Hope this isn't a bad time."

"Behind you!" Duo yelled and Quatre turned around and moved out of the way of a blast directed towards him.

"Was that Duo?" Quatre let out a forced laugh.

"Yea, we're, uh, playing video games." Quatre closed his eyes as his father let out a loud, booming laugh from the other end. He didn't like lying to anyone, let alone his father.

"Well, I suppose that is what Spring Break is made for. I didn't want to disrupt your vacation but your mother really wants you to come up here, only for a day."

"Uh…"

"Thanks, it'll mean so much. Your mother has been really upset since we got here. I'll send all the information to Rashid and I'm sure he can have everything arranged."

"Uh…"

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Hello? You still in there?" Quatre blinked and looked around to see that all of the mobile suits had been taken care of and all the guys were around him.

"Sorry, my father called just now. Heero, you're back!"

"Glad to know we can now take personal calls during battles." Wufei said and Duo let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, we can go back to the safe house now." Trowa interjected before anymore could be said.

"Wait, what about the…?" Quatre nodded towards the still unexploded barge.

"That's what Heero told us before, while you were talking. The barge is empty." Wufei explained.

"Except for wiring that looked like the kind we use in our Gundams and enough explosives to blow us into the next colony cluster if Heero pushed that button before we were far enough away." Trowa said and Quatre's eyebrows shot up.

"And by far enough away we mean if we're close enough that the transmitters on the bombs got the signal. There's no way for us to fulfill the mission." Heero stated.

"I never thought there'd be a day when I heard that come from your mouth." Quatre muttered as he tried to grip at reality. Them? Not complete a mission? It just didn't happen. And what was the point of having the wiring that Gundam's required? It was specially made to withstand the energy with which they operated. It was just be a waste of a lot of money to wire all their regular mobile suits with it, unless….

"You don't think that they are thinking of mass producing Gundams, they wouldn't have the parts or the man power."

"Right now we'll head back, report this to the Doctor then wait for our next orders." Heero said shooting a fleeting look back towards the barge before he set his suit to flight mode. "There's nothing we can do now and this isn't exactly the type of thing that we jump the gun about."

* * *

"DARIEN!" Mars and Venus gasped as Sailor Moon sunk to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around the unmoving figure of Tuxedo Mask. Mercury looked towards Zoicite who had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Darien, wake up. Please. Darien." Tears slowly started leaking from the corners of Sailor Moons eyes when he didn't even wake up to her shaking his shoulders. "Why did you do that? Why did you step in front of me? Why did you do a stupid thing like that?" She yelled down at him now. "You're supposed to be so smart and you did something so stupid." 

"You're such a drama queen Meatball Head." Sailor Moon blinked open her tear filled eyes as Darien reached for Sailor Moon's hand and finally opened his eyes, then squinted them again in pain. Mercury looked towards the rest of the scouts, all of which seemed even paler then normal.

"I just remembered. It's my job, it's what I'm here for, to protect you and I did."

"Why? Why do you have to protect me?" She asked and he just smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Just know that I'll also love you Serenity." Sailor Moons face slowly changed from one of relief to one of dread.

"Darien?" She whispered as her shoulders began to shake. "Darien!" One tear streaked down her porcelain cheek and dripped from her chin, followed by another and another.

"Now let's got down to business." Zoicite said and Ami felt anger rising in her until she couldn't even see straight. He had used her own powers to kill one of her friends…Her hands balled into fists and tears clouded her already blurred vision. She had run three steps when Jupiter wrapped an arm around her waist and jerked her off the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled trying to thrash at Jupiter but she only put her back on her feet and placed to firm hands on her shoulders.

"Mercury stop." She said in a stern voice.

"No. He-he killed him and with my powers."

"She has a point Jupiter. Let her go, I've always been good at handling her." Another surge of anger ripped through Mercury but Jupiter's grip only tightened.

"Don't listen to him right now, Sailor Moon needs us."

"Sailor Moon!" Both girls looked towards their friends in time to see all seven of the Rainbow Crystal's shoot towards her. The anger slipped away to the recesses of Mercury's mind.

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked as Zoicite snarled. Malacite appeared next to him.

"The Crystals, they're…" He stopped and looked towards Sailor Moon who was also looking up at the Crystals, which had started spinning in a clockwise circle above her head. One last tear fell from her cheek but instead of falling into her lap like all the others had, it rose into the air, to the center of the Rainbow Crystal's ring.

One by one the Crystals shot to the small tear, making it grow in size, and change color, until all seven crystals had been devoured by it. It was the size of a tennis ball when it started to glow then flash in a bright light that made all of them look away. When the light subsided they all looked back to see Sailor Moon standing in front of the now quarter sized silver crystal. Her arm extended as if she were in a trance, and when her finger connected with the crystal a light spread over her body. Up her arm, to her head and chest then to her other arm, ending with her feet. When that too ended with a flash of light Princess Serenity stood in Sailor Moons place. A crescent moon showed brightly on her forehead. Her hair had gone from sunny blonde to pale moon white and her clothes had changed from her normal sailor uniform to a white dress that pooled a little at her feet.

"Serena is the moon princess?" Mars said.

"Queen Beryl never said anything about this!" Zoicite yelled at Malacite, who was gapping at the Princess.

"No, she didn't. Come, we need to inform her of this new development." He said as he finally tore his gaze away from her and focused on the body beside her. "But she did say to take him." He snarled.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jupiter yelled as she stepped in front of them. Zoicite just nodded and with a wave Darien was gone, just like he had done with the Crystals. The Princess blinked and turned towards him.

"Bring him back!" She yelled and Zoicite mock bowed and was gone with a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"I'm afraid that's one order I'm not obliged to follow your highness." His voice called through the warehouse.

"BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled as she collapsed to her knees as sobs racked her body. She detransformed, first into Sailor Moon then back into Serena. The rest of the scouts followed her example and rushed to her side. "I can't believe they got him." She said as Raye rubbed her back. "I couldn't even protect him."

"Shh Sere, we'll get him back for you."

"But what if we can't?" She said finally looking up.

"Don't worry Moon face. We will." Lita said as she rubbed Serena's hair back from her face.

* * *

"The doctors just told us to sit tight for now and gave you permission to leave for thirty-two hours Quatre." Heero said looking at his blond friend. Quatre blinked as he looked up, blushing slightly as all the guys looked at him. "Rashid contacted Professor O some time ago and everything is arranged. A craft will be here in fifteen minutes to retrieve you and will bring you back at a later time, whichis whenwe should have our next orders from the doctors." Quatre nodded, scratching his arm as Duo plopped down on the couch next to him. Dust plumed into the air and he waved it away. 

"And yet again, we wait."

Just as Heero stated, fifteen minutes later Wufei reported that a civilian spacecraft had shown up on the radar in the transport carrier, as the rundown space station turned safe house they were on had equipment that had probably been state of the art even before the Earth had launched the first space colony. After a short transmission it was established that this was the craft that would be taking Quatre to L4 and he was boarded onto a small shuttle that was manned by only one person and barely had room for a second. The man, whom Quatre knew was a Maganac by his customary red hat, bowed politely when he entered and promptly informed him that they would be arriving within four hours. When Quatre showed signs of disbelief the young man just laughed and said that the craft was little but had a lot of punch. Quatre just left this to chance and took a seat in the cramped passenger seat. The craft shot off with so much force that Quatre actually was thrust further into the cushions of the seat but as his body adjusted to the peculiar feeling and he soon found himself slipping off into a somewhat disturbed sleep. While waiting he had called each of the girls cell phones and none of them picked up. He was beginning to think that maybe they were out on the ski slopes and unable to pick up but then he tried to hotel room and Ken had informed him that he hadn't seen the girls or Darien since before the youma attacks.

He couldn't help but think about how Ami had looked before he left. She had a huge smile on her face and didn't look as if she had a care in the world. Now she could have been staring down her enemies. He tried keeping his mind from these thoughts but sleep didn't help much either, offering only a mental scrapbook of all the youma attacks he'd seen since the Sailor Scouts came onto the scene. The ones before and after Ami had become the central focus of most of his thoughts. He was dreaming a particularly bad fight that had caused Lita a fracture in her arm when he was shaken awake by the same young man. They had docked at a spaceport on colony J11687 of the L4 cluster, which had been in the news a lot lately as it was were most of the rebellions were taking place. Even as Quatre was escorted from the port to a black car that was waiting for him he could see the damage that had been done. The artificial sky was covered in black smoke clouds and the air smell of a burnt rubber factory. 'What's happened here?' Quatre thought as he was driven downand abandonedfreeway, which had long ago fallen into the state of disrepair. Gang tags completely covered all the signs so that anyone who was not a local would have no way of knowing where they were going.

"Doesn't look too good does it?" His driver asked from the front. Quatre shook his head staring out of the window with a pain ebbing at his heart. "It's such a shame too. This used to be one of the most prosperous clusters of L4. The factories were full of workers who were more then glad to do their jobs." Quatre wiped his hands on the thigh of his jeans as he listened to the man talk. "Your father is a good man, he paid them very generously, but then all these radicals started migrating here, just shook the place's economy to pieces and they haven't been able to get it back to normal since. I sure do hope that your old man has a good idea of what he's doing here though. There's a lot of bitter people here now. I'd hate to think ofwhat could happen…" Quatre let out a long breath as they drove passed a group of teenage boys who looked no older then himself who were spray painting something on the up coming bridge overpass.

'Death to the autocracy' glared back at him in bright red lettering. Quatre closed his eyes and leaned against the cool glass of the window.

The rest of the ride remained in silence thankfully or Quatre wouldn't have been able to stomach it. His driver must have gotten the hint that he had taken the polite conversation a little too far because he promptly turned the radio to a classical station and didn't say another word until they pulled up in front of another of his families large mansions. This one was smaller then most but was still two stories and covered with creeping ivy that had been there as long as the house had and a large garden in the back yard. They had to go through the service entrance because there was a large group of people yelling outside of the front gate entrance, the driver informed him. That fact did little to ease his mounting apprehension but seeing his mother standing patiently with a maid did. Quatre didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he pushed open the door and rushed over to give her a hug. She looked far more tired then he ever remembered seeing her. Though she still had the appearance of a sophisticated, worldly woman. Her eyes, however, gave away her inner turmoil. They were shifting about wildly as if she didn't trust who was about her and were quick to fill with tears as soon as she had pulled him back by his shoulders.

"It's horrible isn't it? I had no idea it was as bad as it was." She said before shaking her head and putting on a poor attempt at a smile. "But we should get inside quickly. It isn't safe out here."

* * *

"What will be tell the guys when we get to the hotel?" Serena said in a tear laced voice as she tightened her hold on Lita's, who was giving her a big back ride, shoulders. "I mean, about where Darien has gone. We certainly can't tell them the truth. " All the girls stopped walking and looked around with puzzled and fatigued looks on their faces. The whole town was buzzing with the excitement of the youma attacks. Luckily only a few people had been taken to the hospital for exhaustion but as this was the type of thing that never happened here, everyone was darting back and forth from packed cafes and bistros to share their experiences. 

"I didn't even think of that." Mina said as her hand fluttered to her forehead.

"But what if he comes back?" Serena interject hopefully but Raye frowned.

"Then there'd be no way we could trust him. If Beryl wanted him you can bet she wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to hand him back over to us on a silver platter." Lita said jumping to hitch her friend higher on her back.

"But what if she decides to give up now that we have the Silver Crystal and I was discovered to be the Princess?" Serena said, her voice rising in hope but Raye sighed.

"This is the woman who arranged to have us run over by aeroplanes Serena, she isn't going to give up just because you've got a tiara on your head and a pretty jewel in your pocket."

"How right you are Lady Mars." All the girls turned the left and Ami's mouth gapped open.

"Setsuna?"

"You're that lady from Carmel!"

"Why did you call me Lady Mars?" Ami, Serena and Raye all said at the same time. The older woman in front of them just chuckled and offered them a kind smile as she adjusted the heavy yet elegant maroon coat that was wrapped around her thin shoulders.

"I'm sure many of you have questions, especially you Ami, but I'm sure no one will argue when I suggest a slightly warmer and more private place for our conversation." As she said, no one argued but followed her in silence as she led the way to another ski resort not far from the one they were staying in. The lobby looked to be maybe a notch down as far as luxury went but it was still buzzing with excitement as people dashed in front of them with their friends. Setsuna led them up a crowded flight of stairs to the second floor then to a room at the end of the deserted hall. "Sorry it isn't the Hilton but it was the only thing available last minute. You girls sure know how to pick a Spring Break location." She said with a small chuckle as she unlocked the door and held it open for them. The room was just a standard hotel room. Two queen sized beds, a bathroom with questionably clean shower walls and a 'kitchenette' area that really consisted of a mini frig, microwave and a coffeemaker. Lita frowned as she looked around.

"Setsuna what exactly is going on? Why did you come all the way here?" Ami asked and Setsuna just cleared her throat as she took her coat off then draped it over the back of the office chair that was pulled into the poor excuse of a desk on the far side of the room.

"Please girls, make sure yourselves comfortable, this is going to take a lot of explaining." All the girls looked at each other uncertainly until Ami finally nodded and sat down on one of the beds. Its springs made a groan of protest but the others soon sat down as well. When everyone had settled Setsuna too sat in the office chair and crossed her legs, her hands folded in her lap. "I suppose I should start by congratulating you all on a fine battle today. You all showed great courage and I know that Queen Serenity, wherever she is, is very proud of everyone of you."

"What? How did you…? I mean, what are you talking about, a battle? And who is this queen lady?" Raye exploded as the others sat in various states of shock and confusion. Most of all Ami who was staring at her therapist as if she had grown another head. Setsuna just covered her smile with her hand.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Sailor Mars, though you were probably being truthful about not knowing who Queen Serenity is, she always intended it to be that way. She would be your mother, Princess, back at the time of the Silver Millennium." Serena's eyes widened as Setsuna's kind gaze settled on her.

"Lady, you've obviously got a few screws loose up there, but we really should be going…"

"Am I to believe that not one of you has figured it out yet?" Setsuna said looking around with a frown pulling her features down. Ami cleared her throat and stuffed her hands under her legs.

"Are you a guardian, like Luna and Artemis?" She asked and Setsuna smiled again, looking at her.

"I always knew you were bright Ami, one of the brightest young ladies I've had the pleasure of meeting and I've greatly enjoyed the past six months." All the rest of the girls looked at Ami and she turned red around her sweater collar.

"Wait. You two knew each other before the Hotaru thing?" Raye exploded and Ami licked her lips.

"Yes, I've had my eye on Ami for some time now, but I've also had my eye on the rest of you as well. We'll have time for more explanations later. Now I shall answer your question Ami. No I am not a Sailor Guardian like Luna and Artemis. I am the Guardian and Space and Time and the Time Gates. I am but a humble Sailor Scout much like yourselves." She said and Lita's jaw slackened.

"What?"

"I am known in court as Sailor Pluto."

"Whoa. There's more of us out there?" Mina said and Setsuna nodded but Raye snorted.

"Prove it." Setsuna looked at her for a second then nodded once. She held out a hand and a long silver rod appeared in it. This seemed to have been enough to convince them but Setsuna placed it on the ground in a soft tap and looked at the girls.

"Look outside now." All the girls quickly got to their feet and pushed back the gauzy curtains. A gasp escaped Serena's mouth as she looked around.

"They're frozen. All of the people on the street. They're not moving." Setsuna just nodded, tapping the rod again and everyone on the street one floor below them starting moving and walking again as if nothing had happened.

"I created a rift in the time stream for that one. I do hope that that is enough proof for you Ms. Raye." Ami felt herself smile at the playful look on Setsuna's face. Raye turned as red as her Sailor uniform but just coughed and pushed her raven black hair over her shoulder. "Now everyone back on the bed, we don't have much time until I need to go back to my post at the Time Gates."

"Will we all be able to control our powers like that when we're olde? Not saying that you're old or anything Ms. Setsuna, but I mean, like without transforming." Mina gushed as she immediately sat on the bed again.

"It took me a great many years to perfect my powers and I truly doubt you all would be able to master the things I have in this lifetime, but one day, yes you will. I already know that you Raye are well on the way with your corruption of the sacred fire at the temple." Raye's cheeks reddened again at the compliment. "But I don't have a lot of time to explain all that. I wanted to inform you that for now you needn't worry about the situation with Darien. There's nothing we can do about it but in the mean time the guys back at the hotel will believe that Darien left earlier this morning to meet with his father. It should give you enough time to deal with that problem. And to also be on the lookout for the three other Sailor Scouts. Time is progressing slower then it was destined to so to speed things up a bit I've enlisted the help of Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Saturn, though I wouldn't rely so heavily on Saturn. She has a very strong power, the power to destroy the world but the cost is her life in doing so, neither of which is a good thing I can assure you."

All the girls laughed nervously. "I also came to warn you that the upcoming battle is going to be a hard one, even with the assistance from the Outer Scouts."

"The Outer Scouts?" Mina said and Setsuna nodded.

"We were separated back at the time of the Silver Millennium. You five were known at the inner court, grew up together and were the best of friends. The four of us, Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and myself, the Outer Scouts, weren't introduced to the Lunar court until the threat of Queen Beryl heightened. But this is a tale for another day. You lot should be going back to your hotel before it gets dark out." The rest of the scouts seemed shocked by this but just nodded and stood obediently. "Be careful. I can be reached at the Time Gates." Setsuna opened the door for them and they all filed out but Setsuna placed a hand on Ami's shoulder as she passed. "Ami, I just wanted to inform you that you no longer need to take the pills. They weren't just antidepressants you know, they were to cap your powers. At the time most of the other scouts had awakened their powers and therefore had an outlet for them but yours were left to just build up until you were emotional enough that they seeped out. That's why you experienced cold feelings all the time."

"You knew the whole time." Ami stated and Setsuna nodded once.

"I did. That's why I took you on as a patient. I just wanted to wait until you were ready to hear it to tell you." Ami just nodded and went to take another step but Setsuna didn't move her hand. "And," Ami looked up. "it's time to set all the secrets straight between you girls. _All_ secrets." It didn't cost Ami any brain cells to figure out what she meant by _all_. She just nodded and followed after her friends.

* * *

Quatre let out a long sigh as he finally sat down on the bed in a suite on the east wing of the mansion and leaned back into the soft, down pillows. He had spent the last six hours exactly as his mother had planned. Within minutes of arriving he was whisked into the dinning room for a disastrous dinner with the political leaders of the colony cluster. Though the food was superb the conversation left a stale taste in his mouth. It started out well enough but soon the table turned into the only thing separating his father from a pack of hungry wolves. The polite conversation turned in the direction of money and before he knew it, Quatre was sitting in the midst of a shouting match about the economics of the colony. As soon as his father had pointed out that he was already paying his employees in L4 fourteen percent more then he did his employees on Earth the officials started spouting out statistics about currency conversions and comparing the cost of living in the two places. In fact the dinner didn't end until some General, Quatre still couldn't place where exactly he was from, had looked at him and said, "You boy, I hope you're listening. Maybe when you're the one in charge you'll undo the results of your fathers arrogance and greed." Which was when his father had jumped out of his seat and politely told everyone to get the hell out of his house. Well, as politely as he could at the moment. 

It had been the angriest he had ever seen his father and Quatre thought for sure that after that outburst his evening would be ending but a car arrived soon after his father had lost the vein throbbing in his forehead, and taken them on a tour of the nearby factories. After that was a small press conference at which time his father announced that they would begin negotiations tomorrow about pay raises. Then was a long talk in which Quatre got lectured on the importance of keeping a cool head in front of the press. Followed by a couple hours of helping his father write thank you letters to the company's financial backers. Now all he really wanted to do was fall asleep and not wake up until the war was over and everything had gone back to normal. However, fate apparently had another thing in mind because as soon as he had pulled the covers over his tired, and bruised, body, his cell phone let out a shrill ring next to his head on the bedside table.

He closed his eyes and considered letting it ring until he remembered the guys. Maybe they had something important to tell him about the mission. What if they had figured out why that barge was full of Gundam wiring? His hand snatched out and brought the phone to his ear.

"Quatre Winner." He said trying to mask the exhaustion from his voice. The last thing he wanted was one of the guys, who were suffering in that hellhole called a safe house, to get the impression that he was the miserable one, lying in a million dollar mansion with twenty-four hour support staff.

"You sound like you're enjoying your break about as much as I am." Quatre's eyes opened and he felt the anxiety leave his shoulders.

"Ami?"

" I apologize if this is a bad time. I just saw that you called and wanted to, you know, make sure that everything was okay. So is everything okay out there?" Quatre let out a sigh as he closed his eyes again and pulled the covers to his stomach.

"Depends on what you mean by okay."

"No one's hurt are they?" Ami's frantic voice quickly asked on the other end of the phone and he had to mask his chuckle.

"No, no one is hurt. But right now I'm in the L4 cluster and things aren't exactly going like my father would've liked. They're having negotiations tomorrow and I get to be the lucky witness to it all." Ami sighed and he heard what he took as covers ruffling and bedsprings creaking.

"That doesn't exactly sound like it's going to be too entertaining."

"Oh, but you're wrong, Ami. I think this might just rival a wrestling match if the little prelude I had today at dinner is any sign." Ami giggled on the other end and Quatre felt a smile spread across his face.

"Then I'll be putting all my money on your dad. He doesn't look temperamental but then neither does Raye in her priest garbs and we've bothbeen witness to how deceiving that is." Quatre joined Ami's laughter for a second and scratched his arm.

"So how did the battle go for you today?" Ami sighed this time.

"Actually not too good. They got Darien and we're not quite sure how we're going to get him back, or if we'll even be able to. Serena barricaded herself in the bathroom for hours and wouldn't come out until Lita said she would break the door down. She's completely distraught and won't speak to anyone now and we're really worried about her."

"Why was she so upset, I thought they were just friends."

"Well, today we discovered something about them, but I'll tell you when you get back on Earth. I don't want to create a distraction for you. You just focus on coming home safe and sound, alright?"

"I can do that."

"I'll let you go now so that you can get some rest. It sounds like tomorrow is going to be quite a day for you." Quatre smiled as Ami yawned on the other end.

"It sounds as if you could use some rest too." Ami sniffled.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Do me a favor and be cautious out there."

"I will if you'll be careful out there on the slopes." Ami yawned again and Quatre smiled. "Goodnight Ami."

"'Night Quatre." Quatre sighed as he put his phone to the side and tried to wipe the smile from his face. There was a knock at the door and the door pushed open before he could answer. His mom stuck her head in the door then pushed it all the way open and walked in.

"You look happy considering the day you just had." She said in a slightly teasing tone. Quatre's cheeks flamed red.

"I just got off the phone is all." He said and she gave an all knowing look as she crossed the room and sat at the foot of his bed. He sat up politely as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her pink silk robe.

"With Ami I presume." She just smiled and shook her head playfully when he blushed again. "She's such a nice girl. Makes me curious as to why she's with you."

"Hey."

His mother winked as she patted his knee then stood up. "I'm only joking with you. But I'll let you get some rest 'kay?" She looked at his face for a second then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." She said before she walked to the door and shut it behind her, turning off the light as she went. Quatre frowned as he leaned back into the pillows. The look in his mothers eyes was quite startling. As if she were trying to memorize his face for the last time. He pushed these thoughts from his head and closed his eyes. Soon he had fallen from the darkness around him right into the drivers seat of a silver convertible. The top was down and cool, salty air was wiping through his hair. The ocean remained endless to his left and to his right sat Ami. Only she was wearing a long, blue andsea-foam green dress that sparkled in the setting sun. It was at that time that he realized that he was wearing a black tuxedo. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't hear what exactly it was he said. Ami, apparently, could hear because she turned to look at him, a smile stretched across her face. She nodded and said something back but yet again he couldn't hear what. He smiled back as he stared at her face, scanning over every inch. She was wearing makeup and smelled of something he couldn't trace to any kind of perfume. Her dress fit perfectly around her thin frame and the long skirt of it skimmed the strappy dress shoes she was wearing. He had to hold in his chuckle as he realized that he never thought there'd be a day when he'd see Ami in a pair of stilettos. A white and blue carnation corsage was wrapped around the thin wrist that sat in her lap. Quatre reached over and wrapped his hand over hers and she looked at him again and he found himself drowning in her eyes.

He knew he should look back at the road but he couldn't drag his face away. Ami's cheeks stained red and she let out a small laugh and looked away then she gripped his hand and pointed straight ahead. Her face transformed from calm and tranquil to fright and alarm as Quatre finally dragged his face away. Fear spread through his body as he saw the headlights aimed straight at his car. There would be no way to avoid it. Turn left and they would plummet right over the weak, metal guardrail into the ocean a hundred feet below. Right would send them into the mountain the road had been carved into. He tightened his hold on Ami's hand and tried not to think about death as the car came to a jerking stop.

Quatre sat bolt up in bed right as two quick gunshots rang throughout the mansion.

* * *

That's all for now, I know I'm horrible but review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Promise! 


	20. The Spot

Hello dearys. I'm back with chapter 20 of Second Chance. Sorry it is taking so long, it is my break so I've been busy doing, well, nothing but I have been thinking about what I'm going to do next with this. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. It definitely makes me want to write more. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so please don't steal that. And don't sue just review. So, adios and enjoy!

* * *

"This hasn't been much of a vacation huh?" Lita said as she helped Serena carry her bags to the living room of the hotel. "In fact I'm quite looking forward to getting home. We have the Benefit to look forward to on Friday night so I'll be busy with last minute details all week." Serena nodded and offered a weary yet polite smile. She'd been doing it all week and most of the girls were tired of the silent treatment but couldn't think of what to do or say to make things right again. 

"I hope the guys are home from their break so we can thank them for being the selfish jerks they really are. Leaving us so they could go off and play video games or go fishing or whatever it was that guys do…" Raye muttereed. Mina looked over at Ami and sighed then clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"You're right. But we've really got to be going so we don't miss our flight." She said plastering on a bright smile. "So guys, you know what to do." She said looking over at the four remaining guys. Ken groaned as he picked up two large suitcases.

"Can't we have the bellhops or something come get them?"

"Well, it's the last day of Spring Break and everyone else is leaving too. All of them are busy but we do have two cabs waiting for us so hurry up." Lita chided shaking her finger at him.

"It's not fair that Darien skipped out on us when we needed him most." Chad said and like normal Serena's shoulders tensed up. She'd been doing that all week too, whenever anyone mentioned Darien's name. Raye shoved Chad's back then picked up her own suitcase and carried it on to the awaiting elevator. He looked at her then Lita then shrugged and continued to carry the remainder of the bags.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Sere. Come on." Mina said placing a hand on her shoulder.

After making a last minute sweep of the hotel room they headed down to the overly crowded lobby. People were scurrying to and fro, saying goodbye to the temporary friends they had made over the break. Ken volunteered to check out as the rest of the group loaded up the two yellow taxis that were waiting to take them to the airport.

"I guess it wasn't too bad, this break I mean." Greg said as he loaded up Ami's suitcase then shut the trunk of the car. There was little else that could've fitted in there. Since the battle Mina had soothed her soul by buying so much stuff that she had to buy another suitcase to carry it all so there was little room for even themselves in the cars. "I do hope that Sere gets to feeling well again." He said as he slowly pulled her to the side, away from the rest of the group. Ami sent him a curious glance as he dusted the snow off of a bench and motioned for her to sit down.

"Greg, what's going on?" She sat and pulled her gloves from the pocket of her new black pea coat. It was the one purchase she made the whole trip and it was only because Mina made her.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I've been receiving a lot of visions all week, none of them make much sense at all." Greg took the gloves from Ami before she could pull them on and placed a hand over hers. "But one thing is very clear and it's that things are only going to get worse, for you and for the guys." Ami felt her blood run cold for a second as she let out a breath that danced in front of her face then disappeared.

"I know."

"I won't be going back to California with you all. There's a car on the way here to pick me up to take me to the train station. I'll be heading to New York then on back to Paris. Gisele is doing a photo shoot but I really want to tell you to keep your eyes open and follow your instincts. They might just save your life or that of someone you love." Ami nodded and Greg sent her a tight smile then patted her hand and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle and closed her eyes, trying to tuck every inch of him into her memory.

"Thanks for everything Greg." He chuckled and the vibrations traveled through his chest into her.

"Thank you for everything Ames. You certainly made things interesting."

"Yo, come on you two!" Raye yelled and Ami pulled away and sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." He nodded once and give her a kiss on the cheek, handed her back her gloves then stood.

"You take care of yourself kid." She let out a small laugh then stood as well and ruffled his neatly done hair. "Hey."

"I'm not a kid, I'm only three years younger then you are." She said and he grinned and waved as she hurried over to the taxi and got in.

"Hey, isn't he coming?" Serena asked. Ami was a little taken aback at first because it was the first thing she had heard Serena say in nearly a week but decided not to voice this. Mina and Lita both seemed to notice because they were gawking at her.

"No. He's going to New York for now." Ami said and Serena smiled and leaned over to place her head on Ami's shoulder then grabbed her hand. Ami squeezed her hand when the cab finally lurched forward. She turned around to wave at Greg but he was already gone. She closed her eyes and turned back around trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness that was creeping over her. She had grown accustom to him being there over the week and now he was gone, leaving nothing in his wake but an overall air of apprehension. She leaned down and rested her head against Serena's and slumped in her seat.

The trip to the airport was much longer, it seemed, then the one they took on the way to hotel a week earlier but it was mainly because no one was speaking. Ami could tell that in the cab behind them, the one Raye and the guys were in, was exactly the same. She just didn't have it in her to start a conversation and besides she didn't know what to say. This whole experience had just been beyond words. Silence was the only thing that could justify and comply with all their emotions.

The airport was just as crowded as the hotel lobby was, crawling with people both departing and arriving. It took them nearly thirty minutes to get in line and all their bags checked in, afterwards they headed to their terminal. Ken said his good-byes to the group and promised Lita that he would call her as soon as he got home then met up with another group they had seen around the hotel and left for another terminal on the other side of the airport.

"Well, I'm glad to be heading home." Andrew said as he sat next to Mina and pulled out his PSP like normal. Mina didn't even roll her eyes, she just closed her eyes and let her head droop onto his shoulder.

"Does anyone want some coffee?" Chad asked and Raye perked up.

"Yea, I'm-hey what's going on over there?" All the girls looked up to where a large crowd of people were gathering around a large TV in front of the café they were talking about going to only a few seconds before.

"Maybe they're talking about the youma attacks." Mina said as she pulled her head from Andrew's shoulder and pushed herself up. Ami followed after her over to the TV and they both pushed their way to the front. It was hard to hear above all the excited talking around them but soon the word Winner along with assination jumped up at Ami and she focused on the screen, straining her ears to hear the report the man on the screen was giving.

"That is right, we've got the confirmation from Allied Nations representatives that Mr. Alstan Winner and his wife Qatrine Winner were assassinated two days ago. The whereabouts of their son Quatre Winner, the sole heir to the billion-dollar enterprise, are not known at the present time. He was reported to have been at the mansion on L4 when the attack occurred but there was no body found so the local authorities are suspecting a kidnapping. One of our sister stations on L4 has more information…" Ami felt like something hard had connected with the back of her head. She also felt a soft hand on hers and she was sure it belonged to Mina and she was sure that Mina was talking to her but everything seemed very distant. Even the colors around her were becoming less vibrant. And she was beginning to get tunnel vision. And breathing was becoming a chore. A sick feeling settled into her stomach and it seemed to be all her legs could hold because suddenly they weren't supporting her anymore. The last thing she felt or saw was a hard, cold smarting against her forehead and a crowd of people staring down at her, Mina's worried face at the forefront.

* * *

Ami's vision swam before her and a blinding light hit her pupils, making them dilate. She raised her hand to block out the light and suddenly a hand grabbed her own. "Ami!" For the second time, Ami awoke from a blackout to see Serena looking at her. Only this time Ami was only slightly reclined in an airplane seat instead of lying on a cot in the nurses office. And Ami's head felt about a million times worse then it did when she had gotten her energy drained. "We were worried about you!" Lita and Raye both turned around in their seats to look at her. 

"You sure do know how to faint. Mina didn't even have time to stop you, it was so sudden." Lita said and there was a giggle above her. Ami looked up to see Mina peering over the headrest of her chair.

"Sorry about that. I was shocked too."

"So you mean it wasn't just a really bad nightmare, I mean about Quatre…?" Her mouth suddenly felt dry. Serena frowned next to her and shook her head.

"No. I mean about his parents. We got in touch with Duo though and he said that Quatre's not kidnapped or anything. Just really upset. But they're headed home right now too. They said they'd be back around eight o'clock tonight." Serena said in a small voice that Ami nearly missed and she was sitting right next to her.

"If you'll notice the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt signs." The stewardess in front of them said. "We are beginning out descent into Los Angeles and we're expecting to be landing in Orange County in ten minutes." Ami didn't listen to the rest of the announcements about the current time, weather conditions and facts about the airport to anyone making connections. Her hand folded into a ball and she tried to concentrate on her breathing and not so much about the pain in her forehead. The rest of the girls sat back down in their seats and did as they were told while Ami looked out at the smog that was still high in the sky over L.A. It was eleven so the clouds should've burned off but they remained stubbornly in place.

Suddenly the clouds and the cream color of the windows started to blur and Ami quickly wiped at her eyes before putting her arm back on the armrest. This was stupid. Why was she crying? It wasn't as if her parents had….were…Somehow this thought only made her burning behind her eyes worsen. A hand was placed over hers and there was a sniff next to her.

"Don't worry Ami. Things are bad now but they've bound to get better, right?" Ami didn't have the heart to answer her.

They reminded in silence until they reached the airport and solemnly filed off. To their surprise all their families minus the guys were waiting for them. Ami was immediately wrapped in a huge hug by her mom and before she could stop it, tears were disappearing into her moms warm, black sweater. She heard Serena in the same predicament next to her, crying into her own mother's hair.

Andrew and Chad waved goodbye to the group and made their way to the baggage claim.

"Don't worry sweetie you're safe now." Ami pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ears then wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You alright, Ami?" She sent Catherine a small smile and sniffled.

"I'll be alright."

"I'll go get your bags for you." Triton offered and Ami nodded and quickly gave him a hug. His eyes were as tired as she felt but were also somewhat alarmed. He was obviously worried about Trowa but didn't want to show it. He seemed grateful for the hug because he patted her on the back and gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad you're alright, kiddo."

"Your father said he'd met us back at the house." Ami nodded and let out a long, shaky sigh.

"Ready to go?" Ami looked around at all her friends as they reunited with their families. Serena and Mina's parents were talking to each other in hushed and wavering voices. Raye's grandfather was speaking with Lita's parents about a prayer service and they seemed to be agreeing with the idea. It was weird how this tragic thing had somehow brought them all together. She nodded and looked at her own family.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"I'm sorry again for my behavior." Quatre said and Duo patted his shoulder and sent a look towards Trowa, but his eyes were closed and his arms were folded over his chest. 

"Don't worry about it man. Just look at it like this, at least you accomplished a mission for us." He let out a half-hearted laugh that no one else in the transport joined in so he promptly stopped and coughed.

"Maxwell has a point Winner. Don't beat yourself up." Quatre didn't respond to Wufei's statement.

"You know that you made Ami faint right? When she found out. Mina said that she just fell over and now has a white bandage on her forehead." Quatre looked at Duo and frowned.

"Great, now I'm hurting people unintentionally." Duo sighed and closed his eyes. This was going no where fast. He had already tried all of his jokes and annoying Quatre into a laugh but nothing had worked. He had remained just as gloomy as he had been when Heero and Trowa picked him up after he'd blown apart the barge with all the wiring on it. It had all worked out in the long run but Quatre wouldn't look at it like that. He kept blaming himself, saying that he had let his emotions get the best of him and could've really hurt someone. And with all that talk Duo was starting to get depressed, and he was never depressed.

"I believe that Ami did that one on her own."

"My parents invited you to come over tonight." Trowa said, still not opening his eyes. Quatre looked back at his friend and sighed before he too closed his eyes and gave in to the exhaustion that had been plaguing his mind since he found his parents.

* * *

"Wake up, we're home." Quatre blinked his groggy eyes open and sure enough the transport was grounded and the suits were already being unloaded by a bunch of solemn looking Maganacs. Duo patted him on the shoulder once then yawned with his arms wide over his head. "Rashid told us to give you the heads up. There's been about a million phone calls and messages sent today." Quatre let out a groan and rubbed his hands over his face. Now was really not the time to think about all this. In fact, no time within the next forty years would be a good time to think about this. "You okay?" 

"No." Duo offered a somewhat supportive smile as he walked off of the ship.

"Well, sitting there isn't going to make you feel better."

"He has a point you know." Quatre turned around to see Trowa standing behind his chair. "Sitting there isn't going to help anything."

"But it will help me procrastinate." Quatre let out a long sigh and stared at the door in front of them to all the moving around that was going on on the other side. It just seemed so strange that life was going on. Even in the mansion life was continuing. He had always pictured that when his parents did leave the earth that everything would just stop. "I'm not ready for this."

"That's why you've got us. Come on." Quatre reluctantly took Trowa's extended hand and pulled himself up. His legs almost came off from under him but he grabbed the back of the seat in front of him to steady himself. He sent a quick glance to Trowa but his face remained as unemotional as ever.

"I-thanks Trowa." He only nodded towards the door and Quatre sighed but took a step forward, then another until he had finally stepped out of the craft. Almost immediately the Maganacs stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Quatre tried to ignore their glances and shielded the harsh warehouse lights from his sensitive and still slightly sleepy eyes.

"Master Quatre." Rashid bowed his head in a sign of respect. "We've been waiting for you. There are investors on the phone now as well as a number of news outlets. They're all waiting for a statement." Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder before he could say anything.

"Actually, he'll be over at my house and there will be no press releases until he has rested properly." Rashid smiled and nodded once then turned and headed back towards where the suits were being unloaded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean, I don't want to impede on you and your family." Quatre swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Trowa's lips tugged upwards into a smirk.

"Actually I can think of one person who already thinks of you as a member of the family and another who would be quite mad at you if you didn't impede." Quatre too felt his lips curve up into a smile for the first time in the past five days.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Darien?" Lita's voice called through the phone that was pressed against Ami's ear. She looped one arm around her legs and looked up at the stars and the full moon overhead. Over the past few days her devotion for that one object in the sky had risen substantially. Now she looked at it not as the reason for ocean tides but as her former home. "I mean, we need to act fast but what can we do until the Generals launch another attack?" 

"Look for the Outer Scouts and train I suppose are the only options we have." Ami whispered as she leaned back into the wooden beams of the balcony and let one leg slide forward.

"Serena still won't talk. I called her a little while ago and all I got was her voice mail."

"That's another thing we'll need to do, keep her so busy that she won't be able to think about him." Lita chuckled on the other line.

"I don't think there is an activity that can make Serena not think about Darien. So, are you still receiving memories?"

"Yes, I got one a few hours ago while I was taking a nap." Lita sighed.

"Yea, me too. I wonder how long they'll last. They're kind of confusing. Raye wants everyone to come over tomorrow so we can do a fire reading about them and a training session." There was the sound of loud talking downstairs that drifted up from the opened patio door.

"That sounds like a good idea. I wonder if we will be able to find out what the Outer Scouts look like."

"That would make things a little easier. I just can't believe that Setsuna ended up being Sailor Pluto. It just makes anything seem possible. Like Andrew could be one of the Outers for all we know." Ami giggled and Lita soon joined as well. "I suppose that's pushing it a bit."

"But it would make for an interesting transformation don't you think?" Lita giggled again. The distant sound of someone climbing the stairs brought Ami out of her reverie. She let out a sigh and looked through the glass sliding door to the top of the staircase. She had excused herself from helping to make dinner, feigning to be tired from the trip and her head still hurt but her mother had been making trips all night. The last time she had brought up a bowl of soup even though it was nearly eighty degrees out and all the windows were open for ventilation. It was why Ami had sought refuge outside. Plus the view of the colonies and stars was peaceful. But she really didn't want to have to turn down her mother again.

"I just can't believe it. It makes you wonder what curve ball fate will be sending us next, huh?" Ami was about to agree but received a curveball of her own before she could. Standing at the top of the stairs wasn't her mother or Catherine asking if she was well enough to help peel potatoes, it was a very tired looking Trowa with a heavy black bag in hand. The racket downstairs hadn't been a poorly made joke, it had been him arriving home.

Trowa stopped when he got to the top and they locked eyes through her room and his lips tugged up a bit. Ami returned the half smile then pushed herself up, ignoring the lightheadedness she felt for a few seconds, and rushed through her room to give him a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. He was shocked at first when her arms wrapped around his waist but he let out a soft chuckle and hugged her back.

"What's going on? Ami? You still there? Hello?" She gave him an extra squeeze then pulled away.

"It's good to see you too." Trowa said, his tired expression softening somewhat.

"Was that a guy's voice? Aren't you in your room? Oh my god, Ami, are you cheating on Quatre?"

"I sincerely hope not but then this _has_ been a very long week…" Ami tore her eyes away from Trowa and cast to the figure standing two steps down from her. She felt her heart skip a beat and something warm wash over her, spreading from her heart around to her arms and legs, though both seemed incapable of moving.

Quatre gave a half-hearted attempt at a smile and transferred the black duffle bag he was holding from his left to his right hand, taking it off of the wooden handrail. Ami's mouth slackened a little and Trowa shook his head, taking the phone from her hand. That seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She looked at him but he was already walking down the hall towards his bedroom, reassuring Lita that Ami was cheating on no one.

"I hope you don't mind, Trowa invited me over for the night. I just didn't really want to stay at home with…well, right now." When Ami still didn't say anything Quatre took another step up only to find two arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head buried in his neck. He quickly dropped the bag and grabbed the handrail to steady them as he took a step back down.

"I'm sorry. I was just so surprised." Her voice mumbled somewhere in the vicinity of his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her middle.

"So you don't mind then?" There was a noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sniffle.

"Of course I don't mind." Ami said as she pulled away and as Quatre predicted there were tears streaming down her face but there was a smile as well. She wiped a few away then bent down and grabbed his dropped bag. "I'm very glad you're here, actually. I was so worried that I-"

"Passed out at the airport, yea, I heard about that." Ami's face turned scarlet and Quatre frowned as he finally noticed the white bandage on Ami's forehead. "Wait is that from…"

"It was only a mild concussion. Mom says that all I need is rest."

"Then I should carry my own bag, if it would be violating doctor's orders for you to do so." Ami just pulled the bag out of his reach and started in the direction of the guest suite between her own and Trowa's room.

"Trust me, carrying a bag up two stairs isn't exactly the most strenuous thing I've had to do in the past week." Quatre followed Ami as she went to the guestroom and flipped on the lights.

It wasn't as well furnished as the other rooms, with only a plain, hunter green bed with lots of pillows and a desk with a computer in the corner but it was cozy and would be much more tolerable then the empty mansion. Quatre closed his eyes as he pushed the thoughts back. He still had no idea of what he was going to do. He was an orphan now. One that would inherit a billion-dollar satellite company but still an orphan nonetheless. Two cool hands wrapped around his face and he opened his eyes to see Ami's eyes peering into his, a relaxed look across her face.

"You'll be alright." She said, then rose up on her toes and kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him again. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her, hoping that some of her tranquility would breathe in with her scent. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents." Quatre almost imagined the but. He had heard that very thing a myriad of times before he and Trowa left. 'I'm sorry about your parents, _but_ we'll need an answer about this now.' Or 'Unfortunate about your old man _but_ these papers really need to be signed ASAP and as you're now the….' This was different and actually sincere. Not because Ami wanted anything from him or because it was the congenial thing to do but because she was just earnestly upset.

"Yea, me too." Ami sniffled again and pulled back to see his face without moving her arms from around his shoulders.

"Just so you know, no matter what happens you're never going to have to do it alone because you'll always have us, okay?"

"She's right you know." Trowa walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Oh yea, Lita's coming over." Ami smiled as she gave Quatre one last hug then kissed Trowa on the cheek and hurried from the room.

"I'll go tell mom to set another place." Quatre looked curiously at Trowa, who shrugged.

"She practically invited herself." He said and Quatre just smirked and nodded.

"Sure she did." Trowa ignored his comment and remained as passive as even.

"And I couldn't tell her that she couldn't come." Quatre nodded.

"Of course not because that would've been rude."

"Yes, it would've been. Plus Mina was heading over there to be with Duo…"

"Enough said."

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go over there now?" Raye asked Mina as she finished unpacking her suitcase. It was around nine now and after a day of helping her grandpa with all the chores that hadn't been done since she had left, she was extremely tired but there was still a lot to do. She still had to go to the fire room and scoop out the aches and bring in new logs for the fire reading she was doing with the girls tomorrow. As well as get one of the training rooms ready because it was going to be a very long day. 'Now that I think about it I should probably go to the store and get some bottles of water and snacks…' 

"Yea, his parents are actually headed to the temple to talk to Grandpa now. I figure that now is a good time to get answers." Raye just smiled as she zipped the empty suitcase and pushed it under her bed.

"Just make sure that you're gone before they get back. You know the Maxwell's don't like it when they have guests of the opposite sex over without some kind of supervision." Mina chuckled.

"God, you sound as if we're going to start making out or something. We're just going to talk. Besides, I think that Lita's over there. But I gotta go, I have to call Duo for the code to get in."

"Does he even know you're coming over?"

"Duh. See ya tomorrow." Raye rolled her eyes as she flipped her phone closed and tossed it onto her bed. Mina was something else. In fact Raye was still trying to figure out what exactly she was because there was no way she was human.

"Aww, I'm glad you're here." Her Grandpa called somewhere down the hall as one of the paper doors slid open. Raye stretched her arms into the air and rolled her head back. Mrs. and Mr. Maxwell had probably just arrived which meant that she would need to go put on some tea. The night was going to be a very long one, she could tell already. She stuffed her feet into some house shoes and walked out of her room, following the voices to the sitting room. To her surprise instead of Duo and Lita's parents, Wufei was kneeling at a table across from her grandpa. She stopped walking and Wufei looked up at her curiously. "Raye, there you are I thought for a moment that you had disappeared. Would you mind putting on a bit of green tea for our guest?" Raye tore her gaze from Wufei's and nodded to her Grandpa then she quickly hurried out of the room, to the kitchen.

Her hands shook as she poured water into a silver kettle then grabbed the container that held the green tea from the pantry in the corner. When she walked out she was surprised to see Wufei standing next to the kettle. "What are you doing in here?" She asked after clearing her voice. She couldn't help the ball of nervousness that had settled into her stomach. The last she had seen of Wufei they hadn't exactly been on speaking terms. He had called her a spoiled brat then he, Heero and Trowa had left without so much as an explanation. Now here he was standing before her like nothing had happened.

"I came to make my own tea. You never make it strong enough." He snapped and Raye took a step back before her temper flared up and her hands wrapped tightly around the tea.

"No one else has ever complained but go ahead, that's just one less thing I need to worry about tonight." She snapped back before cutting across the kitchen to the kettle. The fire below it was still heating up so she sent a small spark at it to speed things up and Wufei jumped. Raye smirked before putting the tea on the counter and reaching into the cabinet for teacups.

"Look woman I just came over to speak with your grandfather. Don't flatter yourself by thinking it was to see you." She placed two cups next to the tea and turned around, her hands planted on her hips.

"I would never, as you say, flatter myself with that thought. Now if you'll excuse me I really do have a lot to do." Raye walked passed him only to have his hand shoot out and grab her wrist. She let out a small cry of pain as she turned around and tried to jerk her hand from his grasp. His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at her.

"Look woman I won't tolerate your behavior."

"Then I don't know what you're going to do because this is the only behavior you're going to get. Now let me go." She tried to pull her arm back again but only found her other wrist in his other hand. "Let me go." She hissed pulling with both arms but she only succeeded in pulling him closer. Wufei's face suddenly softened and his grip on her wrists did as well. Raye stopped struggling when his hands slid up to hers and laced through her fingers.

"I can't." Wufei said, his voice steady as stream. Raye's breathing evened out and her own angered expression fell from her face. "I've tried and I can't."

"What?" Raye said, her voice was still kind of angry from being manhandled but she could slowly feel the anger melting away into shock.

"Damnit Raye I'm trying to tell you that I like you. Stop being so damn stubborn and just accept it!" Wufei yelled and Raye's eyebrows shot up.

"You what?" This time her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I. Like. You. Okay? I like you." When Raye's only response was to stare off over his shoulder he growled. "As more then a friend I mean. Don't you dare try to get me to say the other L word because I'm not going there." Wufei blinked and before he could stop her, she had pulled her hands from his and jumped up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He stumbled back into a wall and wrapped his arms around her back to keep her from falling off. "Woman, what the hell are you-" Wufei found a pair of lips crashing over his before he could finish the sentence.

"Really?" She asked when she pulled away. Wufei had a stunned look on his face. "Good, because I like you too." She said and Wufei finally snapped out of his daze and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her face before locking on hers. He saw an unusual mix of emotions swimming around in them, like he had just crumpled the dam that she hid behind. There was strength, fear, pride, determination, exhaustion, happiness, a spark that made his stomach do the kind of flip that he only got when he was on the battlefield and something else. A vulnerability that he'd never seen before. Suddenly she felt soft and delicate in his arms. Like if he handled her too rough she would just crumple to pieces like a porcelain doll. There was no turning back with this. No way to abort the mission. If he were to he was quite she would just shatter apart like a dropped vace.

"Good." He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she seemed to breathe him in. Her arms pulled away from his shoulders and her warm hands cupped either side of his face then she kissed back.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me to sleep over." Lita said as she climbed into bed next to Ami and sunk down into the down pillows. "Dinner was really nice. My mom's not any good at cooking so we normally eat out when I don't feel like getting behind a stove." Ami chuckled at that idea. Lita was one of the best cooks Ami had ever met. It was hilarious to think that her own mother didn't know how to cook. 

"It was no problem Lita." Ami said as she looked away from the book she was reading. Lita let out a sigh as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well, I'm beat. Goodnight Ames." Lita closed her eyes and her shoulders sagged into her pillow.

"Night Lita." Ami said as she smiled at her best friend then placed her bookmark on her page and set the book aside, then turned off the lamp beside her. Darkness engulfed the room and soon after she found herself walking amongst her dreams, dressed in a blue silky dress. She was by the water fountain in the gardens on the moon. Judging by the sounds of music and laughter behind her there was a party going on at the palace. But that wasn't surprising, there was a party nearly every night on the moon. She inhaled the scent of the flowers around her. There were numerous different breeds, ones from all the different planets of the solar system. The daffodil from Venus was the most spectacular for it emitted the loveliest fragrance when someone was near it and glowed in eternal glow of the Earth in the distance. Ami admired most of the flowers but her favorite was the most rare. The Earth's water lily was almost impossible to find on the moon because they refused to grow in the moon's climate so they all had to be brought in. And since times were shaky between the earth and the moon not many had been ordered. Ami, in fact, had only seen one. The princess had one pushed behind her ear the day after she first met the prince of Earth.

Ami chuckled. She could remember everything about that night. It was the night that all the planets had brought representatives to the moon to talk about expanding the Silver Alliance. All planets that is, except the Earth. Serena, furious that Earth would refuse such a thing, decided to wait until everyone went to sleep then woke up all the scouts to do a Sailor Teleport there. He was the first earthling she saw when they had arrived and had spent the rest of the night on a tour with him. Of course that was before she found out he was the prince. But regardless it had been love at first sight.

Ami let out a sigh. She would never tell anyone, especially not the other scouts, but she was secretly envious of her friend. Serena spent most of her day thinking about or writing letters to Darien and the same thing could be said about him. Back in the mostly ignored part of her brain, Ami wanted that too. That feeling of being in love and being loved in returned.

Ami shook this from her head and focused back on the water and flowers around her. Now was not the time to think about foolish romances. There were rumors of a war starting and the queen had instructed everyone to be on their guard tonight.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her and she turned around, ready to transform only to see a man standing behind her, a small yellow flower in his outstretched hand. She couldn't see his face because he was still wearing a mask but she could see the piercing green eyes staring back at her. "I believe you were looking for this, princess?" He said. Ami's cheeks glowed red as she took the flower and offered a moderate curtsy, not knowing this strangers rank she didn't want to offend him if he was of great nobility. She was used to accepting tokens and trinkets from many admirers but there was something about this young man that made this insignificant present special.

"Thank you sir, for the gift and your kindness. Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort me back to the palace so I can find a place in which to put it?" The young man bowed, his gray cape rippling behind him and his blond ponytail falling over his shoulder.

"I would be honored, your highness." He said as he extended his arm.

Ami sat up in bed clutching the sheet beneath her. Her heart pounding in her chest and her covers twisted around her legs. Ami sent a look next to her but Lita wasn't there. Alarm ripped through her until she heard a distant giggle coming from down the hall. That was when she noticed that her bedroom door was open when she had closed it before they went to sleep. Ami's breath slowed and as she sent a glance to her alarm clock. It was four in the morning. 'I thought Lita was tired…' Ami thought as she pulled the covers away and walked down the hall. The coolness of the night was blowing in from all the windows and made goosebumps erupt on her arms and shoulders. It had still been warm out when she went to sleep so she had settled for only wearing a white tank top with her light blue pajama pants but now it didn't seem like such a good choice.

There was a blue light flickering on the other side of Trowa's door and she heard another of Lita's giggles as well as overly dramatic music and the soft lull of Trowa's voice. She knocked once then pushed open the door just a crack. Lita and Trowa were both sitting on the floor at the foot of Trowa's bed holding video game controllers. The screen froze and the two jumped and looked up at her.

"Hey, sorry, did we wake you up?" Lita asked looking between her and the game. Trowa's cheeks glowered red in the blue light but he said nothing. Ami just shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see where you went." She said and Lita too blushed.

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't really sleep." Ami nodded. She could understand that.

"It's no problem, you two have fun. I'm going to head back to bed." She shut the door behind them and Trowa's calm voice said something that Lita giggled to. A smile slid across Ami's face as she stretched her arms over her head then turned back towards her room. She got two steps and stopped right in front of the guestroom door. The light was off and all there was, was silence from the other side. Ami looked back at her open door then chewed on her lip. 'There's nothing wrong with just checking on him. We're friends right? Friends check up on other friends.' Ami nodded then twisted the doorknob open and looked in. Quatre's clothes were discarded across the floor and the contents of his bag were sprawled at the end of the bed. What caught her attention, however, was that Quatre didn't look at all like he was having a peaceful dream. His face was scrunched, his covers were ruffled and it didn't look like he had found a comfortable spot all night.

Ami pushed the door open and walked in, and it shut behind her because of a strong breeze coming in through the window. It was open on the other side of the room and she quickly rubbed her hands over her arms and hurried across the room to his bed. She crouched next to it and reached over and placed her hand over his forehead. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and his hand grabbed hers.

"Sorry. I-" Quatre looked confused for a second as he looked around the room then he let out a sigh and let go of her hand. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'll go now." She said as she pushed herself up but Quatre frowned and tried to sort out the blankets.

"Don't go. Sorry, you just scared me a bit." He let out a half-hearted laugh as he gave up on trying to fix his covers. "Actually, I'm glad you woke me. It wasn't exactly a pleasant dream." Ami wrapped her hands back over her arms and Quatre frowned as he noticed her squared shoulders and shaking legs. "Are you cold? Come on." He held up the covers and motioned for her to climb in. Ami blushed and looked at the twin bed.

"Uh, I think it'll be a bit of a squeeze."

"I don't think either of us will be able to go back to sleep with Lita giggling over there." Ami looked towards the wall separating the guest suite from Trowa's room and sure enough Lita let out another giggle. Ami shook her head but shrugged and climbed in.

"Sorry." She muttered as she accidentally kicked his leg. Quatre just chuckled and moved the bulk of the covers over her.

"Better?" He asked when her shivering stopped. Ami nodded and Quatre laid his head back on his pillow. Ami followed his lead and looked up at the white textured ceiling. "You really were cold." She nodded again.

"So, what was your dream about?" Ami asked after they had sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the roof over their heads. Quatre let out a long sigh. "I mean, if you don't mind telling me. Sorry if I'm prying." Quatre chuckled and turned onto his side so he was looking at the side of her face. Ami looked over at him and pushed up on her elbow. "I am aren't I?"

"No, it's fine. It was just about what happened up there." Quatre nodded towards the ceiling but Ami understood that he meant while they were in space.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ami quickly said and Quatre glanced at her then back to the ceiling. "I mean I would completely understand. We all have memories we don't exactly like to divulge to other people." Once again Quatre's gaze settled on her face but all traces of his previous smile was gone. Ami shivered again when she saw the vacant expression behind his blue eyes. It was almost like he was a shell of his former self. She laid on her back and cast her eyes to the window then back to the ceiling, trying to memorize all the bumps and dips. She could remember feeling like that. Like she wasn't even a person anymore. Just a body that took up space on the Earth. It seemed like so long ago since she had felt it but the feeling still sent a chill through her.

"Why do you think it is that no matter what good some people try to do they're still punished?" Quatre asked and Ami closed her eyes and relaxed into the mattress, absorbing the question. "I mean, it's not that I wish it on someone else but there are a lot of people in the world who go their whole life without trying to help others and seems as if nothing ever happens to them."

"I don't know Quatre." She reached over and grabbed his hand, which melted out of the fist it had been balled into. "But I do know that it is our jobs as people to not dwell on the bad moments in life. It's the positive things that we must concentrate on. Like a warm bath after a stressful day. Or, or just being with a person you really care about when they need you the most." He looked over at her with a hint of a smile on his face. "We've just got to learn to draw strength from our disappointments."

"Is that what you do?" Ami nodded once and looked over when she felt Quatre's hand relax. She was relieved to see that the emotion had returned to his eyes. Uncertainty and fear at the forefront of them all. He pulled her hand out and kissed the back of it then wrapped both of his hands around hers. "Thanks."

Ami just smiled then pulled her hands from him and gave him a hug that he seemed to melt into. She smiled and ruffled his hair then pulled away.

"I've got an idea." She said as she pushed herself out of the bed, taking one of the blankets with her to wrap around her shoulders. Quatre looked at her curiously as she bent down and began sorting through his bag. He sat up on his arm and chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled a pair of old tennis shoes from his bag. They were the only things he grabbed with such short notice.

"Come on, get out of bed, we're going for a run." She stated in a distracted tone as she began to look around at his strewn about clothes.

"It's four in the morning." He said and she nodded as she finally found the shirt he had been wearing yesterday. She frowned and tossed it into his bag then walked towards the door.

"I'm sure that Trowa will let you borrow something of his. I'll be downstairs getting water bottles." She said as she opened the door and walked out of the room. Quatre let out a groan as he collapsed back into his bed.

"How exactly did I fall for a crazy person?" He asked out loud only for Lita's giggle to echo from the wall next door.

* * *

Ami zipped her jacket up as she walked out to the backyard and peered through the slowly lightening darkness. It would be sunrise in less then thirty minutes and they would miss it if they didn't leave pretty soon. She had removed the head bandage and changed into the white velour pants and jacket she wore that day at the spa when the group got back from Carmel and a pair of her favorite jogging shoes. The water bottles were ready now all she needed was a partner. 

"They both laughed when I told them where we were doing." Ami turned around and smiled. Quatre stood there in a white T-shirt with a pair of black warm up pants that had a white stripe down the sides and looked too long on his legs.

"They also stayed up until four in the morning playing video games. We're the ones who should be questioning their sanity. But we'll save that for later, now we need to get going." Ami hurried into the house and grabbed the two bottles then passed one to him and led the way to the front door.

"Shouldn't we leave a note?" Quatre asked and Ami shook her head, closing the door behind them. The atmosphere was now an inky blue but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"No, we'll probably be back before they even wake up." She explained as she bounced down the stairs, down to the street. "Besides, Lita and Trowa know where we are. Assuming they ever pull themselves away from his room." Ami started jogging when they got to the curb and Quatre sighed but reluctantly followed after her. He still felt tired from the mission but a part of him did perk up after the first block as his blood began to pump through his system and his mind cleared along with it. He easily caught up to Ami and kept an easy stride with her.

"So this was the big idea?" He asked in between his breaths, which were beginning to become labored. Ami nodded but it was kind of hard to tell with them running so she panted, "Yes," and turned the corner, heading down another part of the block. They passed Mina's house and Ami noted that the yellow Jeep that Mina drove was gone and decided to ask her about it later.

The sky was slowly turning a salmon pink color when they reached the one mile mark. Both of their breathing had become even more laborious, but their speed and stride had remained constant. Quatre thanked all the training he had gone through because he was pretty sure that Ami's athletic ability was better as she was both a swimmer and a Sailor Scout. They remained in silence and Quatre didn't even ask where they were headed when Ami took the odd turn or two. In fact he didn't even care until he heard, just over the pounding of his pulse in his ears, the distant roar of the ocean as it beat against the cliffs. Ami didn't seem to hear it or was expecting the sound because she kept jogging, her arms swinging and her hair flopping against her sweaty forehead and neck with every step.

The houses stopped as they reached the two mile mark and Quatre was starting to feel like he couldn't take another step when Ami finally slowed down to a stop and placed her hands on her knees.

"Tired?" Quatre asked as he too stopped and promptly twisted the top of his water off. His legs felt wobbly now that he was no longer running but he was glad that they had. Perhaps it was just the endorphins but he was already feeling better. Ami looked up at him and he noticed how red her face was but she was smiling.

"Yea, sorry if I pushed it. I just didn't want to miss the sunrise." She stated as she stood up and placed her hands on top of her head as she began to walk slowly to the curve in the road. Quatre lowered his water bottle from his mouth and smiled as he saw it. There was a wooden picnic table to the side of the road and Ami was heading right for it. He somehow got his legs to cooperate and walked the rest of the way then plopped on the top level, next to where Ami had. Right below them on the other side of the metal guardrail was a fifty-foot drop then the ocean, which spread out dark blue in front of them. This almost looked like his dream, only there were no cars out here. "There's a trail that leads down from here but I've never gone down it, this is too nice." Ami said as she looked up at the mountain that rose above them. She pulled her legs up onto the table and wrapped her arms around them as she looked out at the ocean, her pulse slowing back to normal.

A cool, salty blast of wind instantly evaporated the sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She closed her eyes as she let her head fall back and the wind pick her short hair off of her skin.

"It is nice out here." Quatre said as he leaned back on his hands and swung his legs back and forth. He could feel his pulse slowing back to normal as well, and the pounding in his ears lessening but his senses were more alive then he'd ever felt them. It was like he noticed everything around him. The inky blue color was clearing and the pink palette of the sky was inching its way across the horizon. Then suddenly he felt warmth on his hands that crawled up his arms over his head then stretch across his legs. Light spread over the cliff above them stretching to the ocean, which turned turquoise at its touch. Ami's legs dropped one by one over the side of the table and she pushed herself up. She walked a few steps and stopped, her arms wrapping around her chest. She tilted her head to the side and seemed to be in thought. Quatre hopped off of the table and stood beside her.

"I was just thinking that this would be a good place to paint. I haven't done that in a while." She shuffled her feet as another breeze whipped her hair back. "My dad taught me as soon as I was old enough to hold a brush steady. But Zach never liked it. He said it took too much of my time away from him." Ami's eyes squinted against the wind.

"Tell me what happened." Quatre said and Ami shook her head as she looked out at the ocean then over to him.

"Not here. This is my favorite place in all of Newport and I'm not going to taint it with old memories that have nothing to do with the present." Quatre grabbed her hand then walked around to block her view of the ocean then placed both of her hands behind his neck and wrapped both of his hands around her waist.

"And this is my favorite place in all of Newport." Ami's cheeks stained red but she smiled nonetheless.

"Then I suppose this our place." Quatre just nodded as he started to rock from one foot to the other making Ami sway with him. She giggled as he started turning in a circle. "What are you doing?" She asked and Quatre shrugged.

"Dancing." He stated and Ami just nodded and looked around the rest stop.

"I see that."

"We need to practice for this Friday." Ami blinked in confusion then nodded.

"I forgot about the benefit. My father checked on the hall last week. He said that everything should go perfectly. So you're still going?" She asked and Quatre nodded.

"Yea."

"I'm glad." Ami said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder. "So, is this what we do at our spot? Dance?"

"If we want to. It is our spot. We're free to do anything we want."

"Anything?" Ami asked pulling away from his shoulder, her eyebrow perked. Quatre just smirked and leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers and gazed right into her eyes and she smiled shyly back.

"Anything."

* * *

Aww, young love. Gotta love all that cheesy crap you do as a couple right! Anyways, more later. Peace out. Yo quiero feedback! 


	21. Second Chance

Hello all, sad but true I think I'm only going to take this to maybe five more chapters because everything that needs to be wrapped up can be in about that time. But I do think it's time for this one to end. Then I was thinking about renovating my former fics. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing-though I do own the complete season of GW thanks to a guy selling it on Ebay for twenty bucks!- but I do own the plot so please don't sue, just review.

* * *

"Ashes to ashes. And dust to dust. And if you would all join me in the final prayer of Muhammad…." Ami stared blankly down at the two plots in the ground and the white caskets that lied in them. Soon the monotonous prayer circled around the people gathered in a low rumble, just barely drowning out the sound of fat raindrops as they fell on the black umbrella Lita was holding over both of their heads. It was the first time since she had been there that it had actually rained in L.A. and the cool temperature was making goose bumps erupt across the skin under her pants suit. Her mother had picked it out but it wouldn't be that bad if it hadn't been so thin. Even with the black coat she was wearing over it she was freezing. As if she were the one who was lifeless. As the prayer continued a line of people started walking to the head of plots to drop in the flowers that had been passed out as soon as they arrived at the cemetery. Ami's fingers flexed around the two stems of the lilies she had picked up as she followed Lita through the line.

She had tried to put up a brave face but she was never really good with funerals. Especially since she had been ten minutes away from having one for herself only seven months ago. She watched patiently as Serena kissed her two roses and dropped them in and walked around to the other side and gave Quatre a hug.

Ami pressed her lips together. So far he had kept up a lot better then she ever imagined that she'd be able to. Only once during the eulogy had he teared up and Iria, who'd come home along with all twenty-eight of her sisters for the occasion, was quick to console him. They were all standing to the side as well, talking to the numerous others who'd come. It was as if this had turned into the event of the year. There were celebrities, politicians, business CEO's and everyone in between. They actually had to turn people away at the ceremony because many couldn't fit in the church. However, at the prospect of getting wet most had opted to forgo the burial ceremony. Which was fine with Ami, she was tired of people gawking at her at every move that Quatre made. She had noticed that the media outlets that had shown up had made sure to get plenty of shots of her and now she was just ready to go home and go to sleep. This whole business had made her feel sick to her stomach. Half of the people there didn't know, let alone care about, Mr. and Mrs. Winner. They were just there to get their picture, wearing the latest in couture mourning fashion, in the papers. These were the type of people that they were all fighting so hard to protect. Her hand tightened around the flowers as Lita stepped up and dropped her two in then looked at Quatre and gave his hand a squeeze.

Ami stepped up to the graves and bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering as she looked over the two large marble memorial statures that had been construct at the head of the graves. Two angels to watch over the rest of the cemetery. 'Here lies Quatrine Winner, ambassador of total pacifism and proud mother of-' the rest of it blurred together. How could it be that she, who had tried to give her life away only a few months earlier had managed to live when this woman who had so much more to live for had her life stolen from her? Quatre was right. Why was it that good people who strove to make others lives better got nothing but pain in return? The two lilies fell from her hand into the graves, mixing in with the rainbow of flowers that had already been cast in.

Two tears burned down her cheeks and she took a step back only to stumble into the man standing next in line, the heel of her shoe becoming lodged in the spongy ground. He let out an oomph and grabbed her arm to balance her. "Are you alright miss?" He asked as Quatre looked from Lita to her. He took in her and his blue eyes widened a fraction. Ami's cheeks flared and she caught her balance and pulled her shoe out of the mud.

"Yes. I'm sorry sir." She mumbled, only noticing that she had stepped from under the cover of the umbrella. A few chilly raindrops fell on her head, disappearing into the curls of her hair. She pulled her coat tighter as the line progressed, more and more people dropping their flowers in. She backed away then turned and headed away from the line of limousines that had brought them here. The rain soon had drenched her hair and the shoulders of her jacket, and she knew she probably looked like a mess compared to everyone else but couldn't care less. She paused beside an ancient yew tree and took off her shoes, tired of their sinking into the ground and walked away from the crowd. She sniffled and looked at the tombstones and the droopy flowers that were placed around them. She wound her way through them as if attracted by some force.

She let her fingers graze over the rough texture of granite on the top of many of the headstones until she had come to one in the very middle of the cemetery. There was a pink granite head stone that looked more forgotten then all the nearby ones. Green vines had climbed over it, partly obscuring the message that had been engraved and the only flowers on the sides were dingy plastic ones that were covered in mud from the last rainfall.

Ami crouched down and brushed the vines back. The first thing she noticed was how close the birth and deceased dates were. They were only eighteen years apart. 'Samantha will be remembered by her loving friends and family and her soul shall be united with her loved ones into God's kingdom even if her body lie on unhallowed ground' was written in blocky letters right under her name. Ami closed her eyes and pushed herself up again, feeling if at all possible, even worse. Like she'd been hit in the face with something.

"Know her?" Ami turned around to see Quatre standing uneasily at the foot of the grave, a black umbrella held over his head. He looked at her as if he were analyzing her movements. Ami couldn't help but notice that he looked picture perfect on an otherwise dreadful day. His hair was perfectly tossled and his skin an expected pale color that exaggerated the ruby color of his lips and the bright blue hue of his eyes. He was wearing a onyx suit with a stark white oxford that would've looked constraining on anyone else, but just looked appropriate on him, now. It just made her feel even more disassociated with the rest of the world. Here she was with her hair plastered to her forehead and her pants hems drenched with pieces of grass and mud stuck to them. And there was no way to tell whether or not the waterproof mascara was holding up in the torrent. She shook her head and looked back at the headstone.

"No." She glanced back to him and wiped the mixture of tears and rain from her cheeks. "But I feel like I do." Quatre nodded and walked closer so that the umbrella covered both of them and they both gazed at the writing that the vines had been brushed away from.

"Unhallowed?" He said and Ami nodded.

"It means that she committed suicide." Quatre looked at Ami as she crossed her arms over her chest and clamped her lower lip in her teeth. "Seven months ago this is what I wanted." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is how I would have ended up if my dad hadn't come home when he had." She let out a harsh laugh that was caught between a snort and a sniffle. "You know the doctors said that I was half a pint of blood away from never waking up again." Quatre watched as Ami's wall of indifference crumbled away until she was crying so hard that her knees nearly buckled underneath her. She tried to turn away but he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was soon shaking against him. "How could I have been so stupid? I'm supposed to be the smart one, you know. And I-"

"Shhh." She broke off into another shaking fit of tears. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer as he felt his own clothes soaking through. So this was it. He had a feeling that someday her past would catch up to her and finally it had. Her whole body racked with every tear and after a few seconds he was pretty sure that he was the only thing holding her up. Not that he minded. She had looked solemn all day, so solemn in fact that many of his sisters, once seeing her face, had asked if she was okay. And the media had certainly noticed and their lenses were directed towards her almost as much as towards him. Now at least he knew why.

He rubbed her wet hair and she let out another half laugh as she pulled away and rubbed at her eyes. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were red but there was a calm over her that he'd never seen before. "Here _you_ are trying to cheer _me_ up." She said and he brushed away a stray tear that had escaped her eye.

"Well, that is my reserved right and privilege." He stated and Ami let out another small laugh.

"Really?" He nodded as he grabbed her hand and started back towards the service.

"Yep. I'm entitled to certain things and making sure that you're okay is one of them."

"I got you all wet." Ami muttered in a heavy with tears voice. He shrugged. That seemed like a small price to pay for Ami coming to peace with her past.

"It was bound to happen."

"I don't deserve you." She said pushing some of her wet hair behind her ear. "This day should be about you." He stopped walking and turned to her. She did as well, a bright blush across her face. "I should be there to help you today, not the other way around. God I'm so selfish and, and-" He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips that effectively quieted her rambling. Her hand tightened in his and he pulled away, in time to catch her eyes as they slowly opened. They were shinier then normal but there was a spark in them that made his heart seize in his chest. Her eyebrows shot up then met in the middle in confusion. Her free hand went to her lips then she started walking again. He easily caught up, umbrella a little wobbly in his hand.

"But you are helping me, just by being here." She looked over at him with a corner of her mouth turned up as if this was news to her.

"Really?" He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes. It means a lot."

Ami tried not to smile too broadly. Now she knew she could do it. Zach had said that the only way to beat Zoicite was if she could destroy the crystal, knowing that at the same time she was destroying him as well, but she'd done it. She had finally gotten over him. And in doing so she had also moved passed everything that that chapter in her life had brought. Her heart had managed to heal itself and open up to someone else. She'd been given not only a second chance at life but also at love. Because she realized at that moment that whatever was between her and Quatre wasn't just attraction. It wasn't the hormone triggered five second "relationships" that most of their peers at school had. It was a trust and support that she shared with no one else. It was….well, it was love.

* * *

"I didn't know there were so many things that had been donated to the auction." Ami said as she walked passed the multitude of tables that were loaded with numbered items for the auction. Everything ranging from the most basic silver tea sets to one of the most extravagant baby grand pianos she'd ever seen with an opening bid of thirty grand. Lita nodded from the other side of the table where she was making a list of all the items.

"I know, most of this stuff was just donated today or either late last night. And we got full RSVP's and had to add five more tables. Tonight is definitely going to be a success." Ami smiled as Lita tossed a coil of her wavy hair over her naked shoulder and went on to the next table, the short train of her sugar pink, silk dress trailing behind her even though she was in a pair of heels. This was exactly what they needed. Lita was right, this banquet had kept them busy. Ami had spent most of the night folding place cards and packing the gift bags that they were giving away. The rest of the day was dedicated to getting ready and then meeting Lita and her father here to make finishing touches. The gallery looked exquisite. Lita had really outdone herself this time. There were thirty tables, all set for eight around the main room, all of her father's artwork hanging around on the walls.

There were three other sections of the gallery that were set up just like a normal art exhibit with benches and low lighting. There were also staff members placed in each of the sections with flutes of champagne and wine and hors'dorves. The pentacles of the night would be dinner followed the auction then dancing until everyone started leaving, whenever that was. At which time there would be two staff members at the coat check to retrieve their things and hand out the gift bags. They had planned the night to a T and it looked like everything would work without a hitch. Ami sincerely hoped that it would anyway. She hiked up the long, flowing skirt of her navy dress and walked over to the piano, the only piece that couldn't fit on a table and sat down on the sleek bench. She let out a breath as she removed the cover and placed her hands over the keys, making sure to keep her posture. That was one thing she'd have to check all night because the dress had a v-neck that was kind of low cut and was a lot more form fitting than what she was comfortable wearing.

"We'll be sure to get a lot of money for that one." Lita said and Ami nodded in agreement as her fingers grazed over the cold ivory. They settled towards the higher keys. She smiled and let her fingers start playing of their own accord. A haunting melody that sounded familiar in a distant part of her mind tugged at her memory as she played it. The soft twinkle of the song drew Lita over and she stood behind Ami as she finished the song. "What is that from?" She asked as Ami pulled her hands away, resting them politely in her lap. The last haunting note resounded around the room.

"I don't know. I just started playing it." Ami admitted into the silence. "But I feel like I know it from somewhere." Lita nodded.

"Me too." They sat, trying to remember where until the distant tap of shoes on the hardwood floors brought them back to the present.

"Hey girls, your friends are here. Are you through with the list?" Ami smiled as she looked over at her dad. He really did look nice. His hair was back in a sleek ponytail and he was wearing blue dress slacks with a white sweater. A pair of thin wire frames sat perched at the tip of his nose and the light dusting of a five o'clock shadow gave a casual feel to him. Like he didn't take himself too seriously.

"Whoa, way GQ Mr. Mizuno." Lita said nodding in approval as she held out the completed list. He just laughed good-naturedly as he took the clipboard.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Don't be long." Ami nodded and he patted her shoulder then hurried out of the room.

"Now that I think about it, your dad looks a bit like my ex." Lita said and Ami grimaced.

"Can we please not have this conversation?" She said as she pushed herself up from the bench. Lita laughed.

"What, about how hot your dad is?"

"I just can't believe those words came out of your mouth." Lita smiled as she held out her arm for Ami, who took it and started towards the front of the gallery where the coat check was.

"So, why are you so giddy all of a sudden? Just yesterday, at the funeral, you were all depressed and what not." Ami felt her cheeks flare to life and she suddenly felt warm under the display lights.

"I'm not giddy." She said in her own defense and Lita snorted.

"You hummed while we were getting ready Ami, hummed. So fess up, you're practically glowing." Ami let out a sigh and stopped walking. Lita stopped too and stared down at her, crossing her arms over her chest and arching her eyebrows up. Ami chewed on her bottom lip then looked around for the nearest bench. She spotted it in the corner surrounded by abstracts of the sun setting into the ocean. She motioned Lita towards it and she grinned and hurried over, dragging Ami with her. "I knew it, what's going on?"

Ami sat next to her and played with her nails. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She whispered. Lita rolled her eyes, leaning back on her hands.

"Duh, now spill."

"Ok, it has to do with Quatre and I." Ami said and Lita sat up, her hands flying to her mouth and her green eyes widening.

"Oh my God, you two did it?" She hissed and Ami blushed even more as she quickly shook her head no.

"Heaven's no Lita." She said and her friend let out a breath, patting her chest.

"Gees Ames don't scare me like that." She let out a laugh and shook her head then looked at Ami in the eye. "I mean, you two haven't…right?"

"No!" Lita laughed again, shaking her head. "It's nothing like that. Why do people think we have?" She asked, alarm raising in her voice. Lita shrugged.

"No, just making sure. So if it's not that, what is it?" Ami let out a sigh.

"Well." She said folding her hands in her lap. "Yesterday when we were at the funeral I realized something." Lita nodded, urging her to continue. "I mean, it was kind of random. I mean, one second we were standing there and the next we kissed and I just knew." Ami's cheeks flared even more and she looked down at her hands. "I mean, I just felt it."

"Felt that?"

"That I think that I'm kind of in love with him." She whispered and Lita grabbed her hand.

"Oh my god!" She squealed as they both went into a fit of giggles. "Well, have you told him?" Ami shook her head no.

"I can't figure out when or where, or anything." Lita grinned as she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's so cute. Do you think he feels the same?" Ami nodded.

"Yea, he told me so quite a while back."

"Then what are you waiting for Ames? Tell him." Ami sighed.

"I know, it sounds foolish. I should just tell him, but I want everything to be perfect." Lita patted her hand and smiled.

"Well, who knows. Maybe tonight will be your night."

"Your night for what?" They looked up as Duo and Trowa strolled in. Ami blushed and Lita rolled her eyes.

"For you two to start minding your own business." Lita winked at Ami then stood up. "But since you're here we could really use your help with getting the auction stuff ready for display." Duo groaned as Lita lead them away.

"Oh, Li, don't you have people to do that?" He asked as they disappeared into the other room. Ami looked up at the painting to her left. It was a sunset like the others but there were two small figures standing at the edge of a cliff, one much smaller then the other. She stood up and walked closer to the painting, the small tab next to it saying its title was "Love." It didn't take much imagination to figure who the two standing there were. The blue hair was a dead giveaway. Ami reached forward, running her fingers over the rough texture of the oil paint. The light shining above made it shimmer on the canvas. She could see every brush stroke and color blend.

"I thought you weren't supposed to touch the art work." A chiding voice said and Ami turned around, a smile quick to spread across her features. Quatre looked stunned for a second then cleared his voice, a blush lighting his cheeks. "You look…wow." Ami blushed and tried to think of something to change the subject.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I came to see if I could help out." She nodded and looked down at her toes poking out of her open-toed shoes. "So, uh, how are you doing today?" Ami opened her mouth to say she was fine and that there was something she wanted to tell him when Duo walked in.

"Oh, Qu-man there you are. Come on, we've got to 'help' Lita polish all the tarnished silver in that crap tea set my parents donated." Quatre sent Ami a smile and wave and followed his friend out of the room. Ami let out a long sigh, her shoulders drooping, as she turned back to the painting. Maybe tonight was going to be an even longer night then she expected it to be.

* * *

"I've never seen this large of a turn out, way to go Lita." Lita's cheeks flushed as she looked around at all the people who had shown, all dressed like it was Oscar night.

"Thanks Raye." She muttered, nodding in thanks to the waitress who had brought over a tray of champagne. Ami eyed it wearily as she was offered a glass as well. "Go on Ames. You helped with all this a lot more then you know. You deserve it." Ami took a crystal glass from the tray and offered a small smile to the waitress who went on to the next group of people.

"This is really amazing, I can't wait for the auction." Mina said, twisting her hands nervously. "I've never been the display model before."

"It's nothing really. You just hold up the stuff when they call it. Hey, has anyone seen Wufei? He said he was coming." Lita snickered into her glass and Raye shot her a glare.

"Worried about your boy toy?"

"Wufei is not my boy toy." She said and Mina grinned.

"Sure he is. You've got him so whipped. I mean, he actually promised to put on a suit and come here for you." Raye rolled her eyes and turned away from her friends, feigning to be looking around but they all caught the tug of a smile on her lips before she did.

"Where did Sere run off to? She said she was going to the restroom like thirty minutes ago." Mina shrugged as she looked around through the crowd of couture fabric and Harry Winston diamonds.

"Maybe there's a long line…" Ami suggested.

"I don't think so. I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Raye said and Mina nodded as her ever present smile melted off of her face.

"Yea me too. Everyone spread out and we'll meet back here in ten minutes if we don't find anything." She said and they all nodded and headed for different areas of the gallery.

Ami pulled up the skirt of her dress as she hurried through the banquet area to the auction room. There were only three people in the room looking at the things up for bidding and none of them seemed to notice her presence. She came to a stop as she gazed around, rocking up on her tip toes. Now she could feel it too. Kind of a tightening in her chest that was telling her that something wasn't right. In fact the whole room felt wrong. She clutched her purse, letting out a sigh in the reassurance that her transformation pen was within it. The scouts had decided that it would be best if they came prepared for anything. And as this was a high profile event, youma attack was pretty much stamped on it.

Ami took a few steps in, glancing under the tables in the off chance that she had hid there. "Serena." She whispered.

"Hey there you are, I was wondering where you were going in such a hurry." Ami turned around as Quatre ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Serena, have you seen her?" He appeared to be in thought then shook his head.

"Not since she first got here with Mina. Why? Is everything okay?" His voice dropping to a whisper. Ami looked around at the other people in the room. An old man who was stroking his chin in thought while gazing at the piano and a younger couple standing by the table with the tea set sitting on it. They had all been in the exact same place since she walked in and none of them had looked up even when Quatre entered. Ami frowned and Quatre mistook the look for one of hesitance. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a corner. "Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know. We, the others and I, were just talking and then all of a sudden got a bad feeling." She looked back at the people, the feeling settled heavy in her stomach. "Something's not right here." Quatre followed her gaze and watched curiously as she walked across the room to the old man then held up a hand and moved it right through his back. Quatre took a step back as Ami pulled her hand back and stared at it then turned around.

"They're holograms." He said and she rushed towards the doors.

"It's a trap." He hurried toward it too but two feet away the white doors slammed shut. Ami jumped then raced for it and pulled on the doorknob. It didn't budge and she turned to him, her blue eyes widened in fear. "It's locked." She said and he hurried over and pulled too.

"What's going on?" Ami started pounding on the door with her fist. "Is someone out there. Let us out!" She yelled but heard nothing in return except for the classical music that had been playing through out the gallery and the low rumble of people talking and laughing.

"No one can hear you. Try your cell." Ami opened her bag and frowned. All that was in there was her transformation pen and chap stick. That was pretty much all that could fit.

"I don't have it, do you?" Quatre patted his empty pockets and shook his head.

"Left it in the car." Ami let out a sigh as she looked around the room, spotting a window on the other side of the room. She rushed to it, walking through the young couple hologram looking at the tea set. She tried the latch and to her surprise it opened, the glass pane swinging out.

"It's still open. Come on."

"All I've got to say is thank Allah I'm used to this stuff." He said as he climbed out of the window feet first. His shoes sunk into the spongy soil under the window as he turned around to help Ami down from the ledge.

"Come on." She pushed passed some small hedges and hurried to the corner. She stopped in her spot as she noticed the entrance to a park a little ways off. She clutched her hand to her chest. That was where she needed to be. She tightened her hold on her purse then turned around to Quatre. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Go back inside and tell the others to come to the park."

"You don't think you're going alone do you?"

"I have to. I think that Serena could really use our help right now. Please, I don't think she has much time." Quatre sighed, looking at the park then back to her.

"Alright." Ami sighed and smiled.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned and ran for the park, her shoes sinking into the ground with each step.

Now she could definitely feel the negavibes coming from the place. There was almost a dark aura around it. She unzipped the purse and pulled out her pen, dropping the rest to the ground. She called out her transformation and ran passed the entrance as a freezing wind began to blow harshly from the middle of the park. Her skirt whipped against her legs and she wrapped her hands around her bare arms, holding in a shiver. "Serena!" She called looking around through the leaves that had kicked up in the breeze. She wandered around for a few minutes, calling out Serena's name but it only got lost in the wind, which was growing stronger the closer she got to the middle. Her eyes started watering but she had bigger problems. The temperature was dropping by the second until she could see her breath dancing teasingly in front of her face. She stopped and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes and willing her self to draw strength from the cold.

Suddenly she heard a distant cry to her left. The sound was quickly lost in the wind whistling through the trees but it was all she needed. She pushed forward, fighting against the ground to get her boots to gain purchase on the concrete. "Serena where are you?" She yelled stopping again as she came to a large lake.

"You know, you should've just stayed in that room." Mercury turned around to see Zoicite floating a few feet over the ground, his cape rustling in the strong breeze. "I mean, I went through all that trouble and you just completely ignored it."

"Where is Serena?" She yelled and he smirked, lowering to the ground until his feet touched, at which time the breeze immediately stopped, leaving an eerie calm.

"You mean Moon face?" Mercury's hand clutched at her side as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't know for certain, but if I were you I'd check the dock." He nodded out to the lake and Mercury turned around. She let out a gasp as she noticed a figure in a white dress with long blond hair laying at the very end of it, their hand dipped into the water.

"Serena." She ran towards the dock, ignoring Zoicite for now. She needed to make sure that Serena was okay first, then she'd deal with him. "Serena!" She yelled but she never looked up. Mercury ran across the unsteady boards of the old dock and was halfway there when the boards in front of her disappeared. She tried to jump the length but it was as if her boots were stuck. She looked down to see a black aura holding them in place.

"Mercury!" She looked back at the land to see the other scouts and the guys standing there. "Merc look out!" She turned around and flinched as a gloved hand caressed her cheek.

"I'm really trying here. Why don't you give me a chance?" Zoicite asked, his blank green eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Serena.

"Sere please wake up. Please, I know you can hear me."

"No she can't. She's in a happier place, see." He moved out of the way and Mercury gazed down at her friend, a smile was stretched across her face and there was a blissful calm about her. She actually looked happy for the first time since Darien disappeared.

"What did you do to her?"

"Gave her what she wanted. To be with Darien." She pulled her eyes away from her friend and glared at Zoicite. "It's quite amazing really that just the idea of being with him made her give up her whole reality."

"Serena would never do something like that."

"Wouldn't she? It seems that some people would do anything for the chance of true love. But sadly her happiness will come to an end soon. It's only a few minutes until she runs out of energy for good. Not even the Silver Crystal has the power to sustain life forever, not alone." Mercury looked at Serena's weakened form, her breaths slowly becoming more raggad and deep. She lifted her head back to Zoicite and clenched her jaw.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her voice stable though she knew what was coming.

"Must I say?" Zoicite asked. She let out a shaky breath and looked at Serena. She was drawing even paler now so that her skin was the same color as the dress she was wearing. Her breath was exhaling as shaky sighs but the naïve smile was still spread across her face. She had no idea that the life was being drawn out of her. And he was right, she didn't have much time left. Her lips were starting to turn blue and she was shivering as if she were laying on a block of ice.

"You'll let her go?" Mercury asked and Zoicite nodded. She let out her own shaky breath and looked up at the moon. It was a dull crescent shape in the sky, partly covered by a thick cloud but regardless there was a halo around it. "Alright." She said before looking back at Serena's face. He nodded and with a wave of his hand the boards connecting to the dock to Serena reappeared.

"I'll even give you time to say goodbye to your friends." Mercury ignored his comment and rushed over to Serena, detransforming back into her dress as she crouched next to her friend.

"Serena, wake up." She shook her shoulder and Serena's eyes opened and blinked up at her groggily. She sat up and looked around with confusion marring her features.

"Where are we?" Ami offered a kind smile as she helped her friend stand.

"You were sleep walking." She said and Serena's eyes cast just over her shoulder and widened in fear.

"It's-it's-"

"I know, come on Sere, let's get you back to the others. We've all been worried about you." Serena threw a cautious glance at Zoicite as she patted her neck, relaxing when she clutched onto the diamond that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

"He didn't take it." She hissed as they walked passed him, Serena clutching on to Ami's arm. "Raye told me to bring it with me tonight so Luna helped me turn it into a necklace but he didn't take it." Ami just nodded, keeping her gaze diverted to the boards. This was it, if she didn't do it now she would never be able to.

"What happened? Why'd he let you go?" Jupiter, Mars and Venus converged on them as soon as they came to land again. The rest of the guys were watching from a safe distance just behind them.

"What happened to Serena? She looks half way to death." Mars said as Serena shivered, her hand still clutched around the Silver Crystal.

"She's been having her energy drained for the passed thirty minutes." Ami explained.

"Then why'd he let her go with the Silver Crystal. This just doesn't make sense." Jupiter said. Zoicite cleared his throat and Ami looked around at her friends, ending on Serena. She gave a watery smile then pulled her into a hug.

"Trust me." She whispered and Serena frowned.

"What?" Ami pulled away then looked at the rest of the scouts.

"I'm sorry." She reached forward and grabbed Venus's gloved hand, pressing her transformation pen into it. Venus looked down at it then looked up. The rest of the scouts did the same.

"Ami?"

"Ami, we have to go now." A gloved hand landed on her shoulder and Ami flinched. Jupiter's hand balled into a fist.

"Like hell, she's not going anywhere with you. Tell him Ames." Ami closed her eyes and bowed her head away from her friends. She didn't even dare to look at Quatre. Jupiter frowned. "Ames?"

"It was the only way to save Serena." She turned to face her friend who had look of bewilderment on her face. The hand on her shoulder moved to her hand and she let herself be pulled back onto the dock. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the gem.

"Don't look so gloomy." Zoicite said as Ami glanced back at her friends, hoping that Serena had gotten the message. Venus closed her hand around the transformation pen and Jupiter's eyes were beginning to water. Mars was holding Serena, who had broken into tears. Apparently she hadn't. Ami let out a long sigh and finally looked at the guys. She locked eyes with Quatre, hoping that he'd get the message. She nodded and he frowned, looking even more confused. "I think you'll come to like the negaverse." Zoicite mused, roughly pulling her hand forward as he came to a stop at the end of the dock. "Queen Beryl will definitely give you a good standing." Ami closed her eyes as she felt the tingle of cherry blossoms grazing her skin.

She could feel a lightness come over her body as if she were becoming one with the air when she ripped her hand away from Zoicite and stepped back. He turned around quickly and his green eyes widened as he spotted the gem in her hand. His jaw tightened and his gloved hand clenched.

"I really don't think you want to do that Ami." He said and Ami tightened her hold on it.

"Say goodbye Zoicite." She whispered and he grinned.

"You've made a very grave mistake." He said shaking his head. Ami felt the boards under her feet shift and looked around as the water around them started boiling and steam began rising from it. Immediately she felt like she had stepped into a sauna. She took a step back, letting out a shriek as the board broke. Actually she could hear the boards all around her cracking and splintering. She turned and ran back towards the shore where the scouts were yelling at her. She had to get some place where she could destroy the crystal. "Did you really think that was going to help?" Zoicite asked, hovering a few inches above the disintegrating dock. Ami looked back at him and felt her right foot catch on something. She tumbled forward, the gem sliding across the wood a few planks out of her reach. She groaned and looked back to see the heel of her shoe wedged in a crack between two boards. She roughly pulled at the straps, trying to yank her foot free as Zoicite descended on her with a cruel look of satisfaction on his face. Ami focused back on the little silver buckle on the side of her foot. The boards stopped shaking and the water stopped boiling as she finally loosened the strap enough and pulled her foot free. She looked back up and gasped as she came face to face with the sharp end of a sword, pointed right at her.

She could vaguely hear Serena yell something but it was overpowered by Zoicite laugh. "Seem a little familiar?" He asked as he lowered the sword to her chin. Ami took a deep breath and stood slowly as he motioned her up, the point nearly sticking her neck. "You know Ami, we could've had everything but you decided to screw it up." Ami took a cautious step back but he followed her move. "And now you're going to die the same way you did a thousand years ago. If you had just listened to me none of this would've happened." Ami took another step and let out a breath as she felt the gem tap against her barefoot. "You underestimated the power of the Negaverse and now you're going to pay for it."

"I'd gladly die if it meant that evil like you was being wiped from the Earth." She spat and he grinned, pulling the sword back, away from her neck.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something pet." Ami glanced down at the gem and started to bend towards it. "Good doesn't always conquer evil." One of the girls let out a cry behind her and she was turning around to see what was happening when she felt a pain rip through her stomach, sending shock waves through her body. She looked in front of her with dazed eyes as Zoicite roughly pulled the sword from her body, the intricate patterns etched into the silver now filled with red. Her hand shot to her stomach, immediately noticing how wet it was. She hissed and pulled her hand away, blinking back tears as her own crimson blood dripped from it. She sunk to her knees, barely noticing the tears burning down her face. She could feel a warm trail of blood creeping down her back and clinging to the soft fabric of her dress. And her stomach felt like it was on fire now. She wrapped one arm around it. She could hear more screams from the girls and let out a sob as the blood from her hand stained the wood beneath her.

"Say goodbye Ami." Zoicite said and Ami willed her eyes to open even though all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Even if just for a second. She fought it off and gripped around until she grabbed the gem. She could feel that her energy was already dropping so she really did only have one try at this. She gripped the gem and closed her eyes concentrating on both her control over ice and the gem. Her arm tingled as what was left of her energy traveled through it to the gem and soon a film of frost had covered it. She looked up at Zoicite as he dropped the sword to the ground and clutched his heart. Her hatred of him grew even more and she closed her eyes, bringing the rock down hard on the wood. It shattered instantly and at the same time sakura blossoms wrapped around Zoicite but before he could disappear, more blossoms formed until that was all he consisted of. All at once a strong blast of wind swept passed and scattered the blossoms into the lake. Ami felt her eyes droop as she fell onto the cold boards. She could hear the sound of multiple footsteps racing towards her and then there were hands gripping at her.

"Ami! Ami open your eyes." Her eyes dragged open and pain shot through her a second time as a hand pressed sharply on her stomach. She could see Serena's face hovering over hers as well as Trowa's. She assumed he was the one who had told her to open her eyes. She tried to push the hand off but another hand grabbed hers.

"Ami focus on Serena's face can you do that?" Ami tried to but she felt so tired. And keeping her eyes open was such a waste in energy. Couldn't she just go to sleep…

"No, Ami listen to Trowa, open your eyes. Come on." Serena persisted.

"We've got to get her to the front of the park. It'll take the paramedics forever to get here." She heard Heero say.

"No." She groaned. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? Couldn't they see how tired she was? And how hard breathing was getting to be?

"Come on Ames. Just stay with us for a few more minutes, okay?" She let out another groan as she felt someone pick her up, sending a wave of pain through her back.

"Got her?" Soon they were walking and Ami could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Come on, can you open your eyes, you've got to see what Wufei and Raye are doing?" That was Duo's voice. She opened her eyes and he grinned at her.

"Made you look." He said and she managed a smile. A caught a spicy scent that made her nose tingle and looked up to see Quatre's face sent in a determined frown.

"Don't be sad Quatre." She said and he glanced down at her, his blue-green eyes watering.

"I'm not." He said and she rested her head against his shoulder and felt a whole new wave of exhaustion that spread through her body then a euphoric happiness and calm.

"Quatre." She could barely hear her own voice now or feel any of the pain in her stomach and back.

"Um?" He glanced down at her and stopped walking suddenly, his eyes widening.

"I love you." She said. She watched as a tear leaked from the corner of his eye and then gave in to the blackness that had been tugging at her mind.

"Ami!" Serena stopped walking and turned around, a sick feeling of dread settling into her stomach as Quatre lowered to one knee, tears streaming down his face. Ami's lips were now the same pale color as the rest of her skin and she was no longer dragging in shallow breaths. She wasn't breathing at all. "Ami, wake up." Serena's eyes burned with tears as she took a step back. She could feel it in her heart more then all the physical signs were telling and judging by the reactions of the other girls they could feel it too. Lita and Mina had raced over to Quatre and were trying to wake her too though both had tears streaming down their faces. Raye was frozen in place, her skin ashen and her eyes growing more glossy by the second.

"Someone do something." Quatre said looking around at the group, his eyes a palette of emotions. "We can't just stand here." He looked at Serena, his eyes glowing like she was his last hope. "Serena, use the crystal or-or something. Please." Serena clutched the silver crystal around her neck. Deep down she knew that she could, she just didn't know how. She had only had the crystal for two weeks.

"I, can't." Serena said and Quatre bowed his head, shaking it.

"I can't lose her. She's the only thing I've got left. It's all my fault I should have stopped her or…" Serena closed her eyes, a tear streaking down her cheek as she pulled the necklace off. She couldn't imagine even transforming into Sailor Moon, let alone try to bring someone back to life but she had to do something.

She closed her eyes and focused on the crystal but nothing happened. There was a gasp and she felt a hand on her arm, pushing it down and opened her eyes. Standing before her was a teal haired woman who gave her a gentle smile. It took Serena a few seconds to realize that the woman was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform and that she wasn't alone. There was another woman with short blonde hair and a younger girl with violet hair that brushed her shoulders there as well.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that princess." The woman said as she turned from Serena to where Quatre was still crouched with Ami.

"Pluto was afraid this might happen." The tall one with the blonde hair said, frowning.

"You know Sailor Pluto?" Raye asked, wiping at her tears and the teal haired lady nodded.

"Yes, quite well. Saturn, would you mind?" The younger girl shook her head and walked over to Quatre, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled at him then dropped to her knees.

"What is she doing?" Lita asked, looking frantically through them as the girl rubbed her hands together then settled them over Ami's stomach.

"Helping." The girl closed her eyes and soon a purple glow wrapped around her hands and Ami's body. This went on for about a minute until the girl slumped over only to be caught by the blonde woman. She closed her eyes and her clothes changed into those of a regular girl. One that they had all seen before.

"Hotaru?" Duo said. Serena was about to ask what was going, on when Ami sucked in a deep breath and went into a coughing fit that nearly shook her out of Quatre's arms. His mouth just kind of fell open and he looked like he was going to pass out too. Everyone stared as she opened her eyes and looked around, her head rolling against Quatre's shoulder. She groaned and tried to cover her face with her hands but gave up about halfway there.

"I would just relax if I were you Ami. You've been healed but you're still pretty weak and should stay off your feet for a while." The blonde said and Ami looked up at her and frowned.

"Hotaru? What is going on? Why are you all crying?" That seemed to snap Quatre out of it because he was suddenly hugging her tightly, Lite and Mina soon joined in as well. Ami and looked around at the remainder of the girls, a puzzled look on her face as she awkwardly patted their shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe this. Someone pinch me." Duo muttered as he walked over to the stump of a tree and sat on it. Wufei's face was a pale white, Trowa was blinking his one visible eye and Heero just looked confused as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"What?" Ami asked, settling her gaze on Raye, who just shook her head then ran over and gave her a hug too.

"Glad to have you back Ames." Serena let out a relieved giggle as she clasped the Silver Crystal in her hand.

"I didn't go anywhere." She muttered and the blonde woman chuckled at them all.

"Well, we've done all we've been sent to do." She said and the teal haired woman shook her head, stepping forwards.

"Don't be silly. We're supposed to be introducing ourselves." She detransformed and the blonde did the same. Ami gasped as she looked up at the two through her wall of crying friends, who were finally standing and wiping at their tears.

"Haruka? Michiru?" Amara grinned and shrugged.

"Guilty."

"Wait, you're the last scouts?" Raye asked and Michiru nodded.

"Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn."

"And we'll have time to talk about everything later. Now both you and Hotaru could use some rest. And you too princess." Haruka said nodding to Serena.

"Thank you." Mina said and Amara nodded. Michiru offered a wave as the three turned and disappeared down the path. Ami tried to wave back but felt a sudden lightheadedness. She looked down at her hand and her eyes widened as she saw the gapping hole in the middle of her dress and the dark maroon stain around it. Then the blood that was smeared across Quatre's once pristine white shirt.

"We should probably get going." Trowa said, reading the alarmed expression on her face. Quatre sniffled above her and she looked up at him.

"Quatre, what happened? I mean, why are we…" She broke off the sentence and looked at her stomach. He offered a watery smile and hugged her again.

"I don't know but I'm grateful that it did." He said as the group wordlessly got on the small path that wound to the front of the park. Quatre stood, pulling her up with him.

"I can walk." She said and he frowned down at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded as he put her back down. She gasped when her knees gave out underneath her but Quatre quickly grabbed her again before she could hit the ground. "Perhaps that is a no." He said with a chuckle as he picked her up again.

"That was way too close for comfort Ames." Lita said once they had fallen into a comfortable, slow pace. "How about the next time you get an idea on how to rid of the Earth of crummy ex-boyfriends you start by telling one of us first?" Ami looked at her friends.

"I got rid of Zoicite?" She asked and Raye nodded.

"Yea, he turned into nothing but petals. Don't you remember it?" Ami shook her head and almost groaned. That was not a good idea. She let her head fall against Quatre's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It actually was kind of cool, except the part where you got stabbed. He's just one less thing we'll have to worry about when we face down Queen Beryl. And what was that stone thing you had…" Ami let out a long sigh as Mina's voice became an incessant drone that welcomed her into sleep.

* * *

That's all for chapter 21! Please review and tell me what you think. 


	22. Breathless

Hey all, sorry that updating has been pretty much non-existent. School has been horrible and I've been working on another non-fan fiction story that I'm really starting to get excited about. But I promise I'll stop procrastinating. This story is beginning to come to and end but I still say that this is one of the best things I've ever written and wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for their support (And hug tackles!). Especially Haley! Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so don't steal that. Don't sue, review!

* * *

"I'm sorry hon, I'll try to make it back but with the roads as slick as they are…we've been having people in and out of the ER all day. It's just been crazy." Ami placed her hand on the cool glass of the patio door and watched the rain trickle passed it. She been stuck at home to rest all day and it hadn't stopped raining during that entire time. They were already talking about evacuating areas under the risk of mudslides and it was only one o'clock.

"So it looks like it's just going to be you and Trowa tonight. Cathy went with Triton to auditions some new acts."

"I know mom. We will be fine. We'll order in." Ami said and her mother sighed.

"I just feel guilty. It was supposed to be different this time."

"It's fine. Really, do not worry about anything."

"I always thought that you grew up too fast for your own good. Well, get some rest and I'll probably see you tomorrow morning."

"Don't work too hard." Her mother laughed and they both hung up. Ami put her phone down and looked at the blue pool in front of her. It was close to overflowing now and there were puddles all over the yard. Triton, whose one passion outside of the circus was the yard and garden, was going to flip. She had been watching the steady procession of a few sprinkles into a torrent with gale force winds all morning. Luckily she had already pulled all the patio furniture in to the garage and taken the pillows off the porch swing. Now all there was to do was settle down for a long night of watching movies.

At first she was against missing school today to 'rest up' but since she still felt a little faint when walking around she thought that maybe it was a good idea after all.

She cut across the kitchen and walked into the living room, crawling back under the blanket she had brought downstairs under the pretense of getting some reading done. After that failed she had raided Catherine's room for chick flicks and popped a big bowl of popcorn, which still sat on the ground, cooling next to her discarded book on Chaucer.

But the day wouldn't be a total academic waste. Lita had promised to call and give her the days homework assignments when school let out at three. Which meant she had an hour to get in some more junkie reality TV.

She located the remote under a pile of messy pillows and pushed the power button right as a bright flash of lightening ripped through the sky. The screen lit up for a second before it went blank and all the lights in the house went with it. She heard the refrigerators comforting hum come to an abrupt stop in the kitchen as a loud boom of thunder rumbled the whole house. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. She hadn't even noticed before how cloudy the sky really was. A few rays of light were filtering in through the windows but it was hardly enough to function. Waiting a few seconds for the power to kick back on Ami went on a mental search of where the switchboard was but she came up blank. Somehow that piece of vital information had never been brought up during her moms home safety talk when she moved in.

When three minutes passed and she was still in darkness, Ami sighed and pushed herself up. It was probably better that she read anyway, if only she could find candles or something. She looked around for any signs of them. Actually this was kind of spooky…

She had gotten to the hall closet when she suddenly heard the incessant sound of someone knocking on the door. She stopped walking and looked at the front door. Who would be out in this? Whoever it was had perfect timing, the lights were out and she could barely see anything. In fact it was a little too perfect. The heavy oppression of dread filled her stomach as she crossed to the living room, and grabbed the fire poker from the fireplace hearth…just in case.

The knock turned into a harsh pound that made her yelp. Why did she decide to stay home again? She got to the door and rocked up on her toes to look through the peep hole in the thick wooden door but all she could see was the outline of someone. Even the porch light was out. She strengthened her grip on the poker.

"Hello?" She called and the person perked up.

"Ami? I was beginning to get worried, open the door." Quatre's voice said back. Relief flooded her senses and she quickly turned the dead bolt, flinging the door open. Quatre staggered back as Ami launched herself into his arms, the fire poker still clutched in her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with the fire poker?" He asked and a blush lit up her cheeks.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Taking extreme precautions. You're not here alone are you?" He asked when she moved inside, Quatre trailing behind her.

"Yea, my mom's stuck at the hospital. They are worried about mudslides in the hills so she'll probably be stuck there until it stops raining and Triton is with Catherine auditioning acts and Trowa's at school." She explained closing the door behind him and once again bathing the room in darkness. She could just barely make out Quatre's silhouette walking to the living room. Another shock of lightening lit up the sky, closely followed by a loud rumble of thunder that shookall the pains of glass in thehouse. "I was just headed upstairs to get candles. I'm not exactly sure where the circuit breaker is so I was just going to ride the storm out."

"I know where it is." Quatre said turning towards her. "We were over here once last year when it went out. It's in the closet of the master bedroom."

"Really? It's funny, you know more about my home then I do." Ami said walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a small flashlight from the utility drawer."So what are you doing out of school?"

"Had a meeting with some investors." Ami's eyebrows raised as she turned back towards him, aiming the flash light at the ground and flicking it on.

"How did that go?" He shrugged and Ami offered a small smile. He obviously didn't want to talk about it now and she wouldn't push him. She'd certainly had enough times when talking was just about the last thing she wanted to do. If he ever changed his mind she'd be there. She grabbed his hand in her free one and walked down the dark and somewhat ominous hall.

"So, I take it you know how to turn all the power back on then." She said and he nodded, apparently happy with the subject change, and fell into step with her.

"It's just a flip of a switch. I do it all the time." Ami let out a small laugh then opened the door when she got to the master suite. Her mother had done a great job at picking out all the furniture. The bed was a huge king size with a super fluffy cream colored down comforter. Ami had only sat on it once but remembered sinking into the feathers while her mother got ready for a day trip she was taking to San Diego.

It was pitch dark in here because her mother had pulled the thick curtains together before she left. Ami took special care to walk around the large ottoman that she knew was by the bathroom door and nudged the closet door open. As he said it would be, the gray power box was on the back of the closet next to a blue silk gown that her mother wore for formal engagements.

Quatre walked in and Ami held the light on the box as he opened it. She looked around the rest of the closet. The whole thing was separated into his and hers. It was all really kind of cute and she secretly hoped that one day she would have the same thing with whoever she ended up with. She reached over to the gown and ran her fingers over the soft silk, remembering how her own dress had been ruined in her battle with Zoicite. The girls had filled her in during her one day hospital stay-after Ami had fainted halfway up the stairs-about what had happened. How she had stood up to him and got a silver blade through her stomach in thanks for it. Then how Zoicite had finally died. She was surprised about how little she thought about it considering how much she had thought about him in the passed seven months. Now she could focus on everything else. Justice had been served and she was free to live her life like normal. Well, as normal as any Sailor Scout who was dating an assassin could be.

Quatre chucked, tearing Ami's thoughts from the dress to the box. "Hmm?" She said and he turned around.

"Think you could hold the light steady? You're shaking and it's making me feel a little dizzy." He said and her cheeks warmed again as she grabbed the flashlight with her other hand, hoping that it would stem the quiver in the light. The only thing it succeeded in doing was shaking more.

"Sorry." She muttered and he just placed his larger hand over hers, making the beam straighten.

"No problem. No one's perfect." He said and Ami's mouth fell open in dismay.

"Pardon me if my flashlight holding dexterity isn't quite as polished as yours is Quatre Winner." She said gently shoving his shoulder. He just laughed again and caught her hand before it could inflict any real damage on him. He held it loosely in his hand and moved in closer, inhaling the fresh scent of Ami's hair and that body wash stuff that Mina had picked out for her.

"I love everything about you. Even your inability to hold a flashlight steady." He said and the beam shook even more as he let go of it and cupped her blushing cheek instead.

"I will assume you meant that as a compliment." She said letting out a nervous laugh. She let her hands drop to her side, the light now pointed down at a pair of Triton's jogging shoes. She could just make out the lines on Quatre's face as it hovered over hers, his glassy eyes gazing down at her. A warm feeling washed through her and she let out a small gasp as he let go of her other hand to wrap an arm around her waist. She could feel herself getting lost in his eyes again, her mind settling back into a comfortable fog. His lips were just nestled over hers so that she could feel his warm breath dance over her face, making her blush that much more pronounced. She let her eyes drop and waited but he didn't close the space between them.

"Sorry, I…Are you alright?" He said, and she blinked open her eyes. He had pulled back just the slightest bit and she could see the etchings of shame carved into his face.

"I am feeling a little light headed." She took a step back, trying to mask her disappointment, gripping onto the flashlight and clearing her throat. What was wrong with her? Really, making out in her parents closet? It was something she could imagine Mina doing but not her…

"Maybe you should sit down." Quatre suggested, averting his gaze from her puzzled one. He could tell that she was trying to hide it but she wore her emotions on her sleeve and it was clear that she was a little put off by his actions. It was his fault anyway. Why did he always do that? Loose all logic when he looked at her. He had promised Trowa that they would slow things down a bit. Especially now that he knew her true feelings towards him. Quatre tried not to grin. Duo said that he got a stupid grin on his face whenever he thought about those three words.

"Come on, you're supposed to be resting anyway." He guided her to the ottoman and sat her down, crouching in front of her.

Ami let out a long sigh as she sunk into the thick cushion of the ottoman.

"Would you like some water or something?" Quatre asked and she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

"Are you sure because I could grab something…it's no problem." He stood up but she kept her firm grip on his hand and pulled him back down with so much force that he had to throw out his hand to keep from falling on her. His eyebrows shot up as he settled next to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked and she just shook her head and leaned over, lightly pressing her lips to his.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." She said and his eyes softened.

"I know." He said and Ami frowned, her grip on his hand tightening.

"That is all you have to say? You know…?" Quatre grinned.

"Yea." He kissed her again. "And that Iloveyoutoo." He rushed before kissing her again, a little longer then before. Ami's nose scrunched and she pushed against his chest.

"What?" She asked and he reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing around her face to the back of her neck. Her smile faded away as she stared shyly back at him curiously as if she were analyzing a lab result. Before he could fight it he had leaned forward and captured her lips with a slightly more demanding kiss.

Goosebumps erupted across her arms as Ami let her eyes close and gave her whole self into the kiss. It was soft and kind just like it's giver. One of his hands rested on her knee while the other tugged her chin down so that he could deepen the kiss to one that completely stole her breath away and made butterflies settle into her stomach. She leaned back, thinking maybe then he'd break the kiss but he just traveled with her instead until he was laying on her. She groaned as his hand moved from her knee up to her stomach, pushing under her shirt as if he were trying to settle the butterflies. He didn't make a move to get up but he did pull away, his breath coming out a ragged pants and his eyes slowly opening to gaze down at her. The blue-green orbs said it all but he ran a hand through her hair anyway and let out a long sigh. "I said, that I love you too."

* * *

"It doesn't look like she's here." Lita said and Trowa unlocked the door for the group. It was still down pouring out there and didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon so the school had let everyone off early. Naturally the girls had volunteered themselves to come over to check on their friend. And even more naturally the rest of the guys invited themselves over too. Only now that they were all here it didn't look like Ami was. Trowa flipped the light switch to the entrance hall chandelier but nothing happened.

"Powers out." Heero said.

"Hey, maybe she's asleep upstairs." Mina said and Raye rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Come on." She said as she started climbing the stairs. "And for Gods sake be quiet. We don't want to wake her if she is asleep." Trowa watched as the girls crept, giggling, up the stairs, then locked the door and headed down the hall towards the master bedroom.

"I'll get the lights back on, you guys can stay here and try to get a hold of Quatre."

"Well, I'm hungry, we should go eat the food in the fridge before it goes bad." Duo said as he walked towards the kitchen rubbing his hands together. Wufei just shook his head at his friend and Heero pulled the vibrating phone out of his uniform pockets, frowning when he saw the number that flashed across it.

Trowa sighed, and Kia had just gone grocery shopping…

He came to the door to the bedroom and frowned, noticing that it was already cracked open. What if she wasn't asleep upstairs and someone had gotten her? He knew his dad, he never left any door open, let alone his bedroom door. It had to have been done by someone else and Kia had been at work all day.

All these thoughts, however, flew through his mind when he heard the distinctive sound of two people kissing and along with a low giggle. He pushed the door open, anger coursing through him, right as another strike of lightening ripped through the sky and all the lights in the house came back on. And to his immediate left was a startled jumble of limbs and wrinkled clothes that was his best friend laying on _top _of his step sister. He clenched his fist in an effort to keep from crossing the room and roughly pulling him off.

Ami saw him first, her leadened eyes suddenly widening as she pushed Quatre off, sitting up and pushing her shirt down. Quatre looked confused by the act then blanched when he saw his best friend standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Ami's not upstairs. We-ohh, haha! Nice." Mina said when she spotted both bright red teens, trying to straighten themselves out. She crossed her arms too and leaned against the doorframe. "So this is what you call 'resting'. That's funny, Duo and I call it making out but whatever. Sorry we interrupted."

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Ami asked focusing on Mina's face because she couldn't get herself to look at Trowa's.

"We wanted to surprise you. They let school out early because of the rain. But it looks like we were the ones to get a surprise. And it was just getting interesting by the look of it."

"This isn't what you think it is." Quatre mumbled, his cheeks stained a red a few shades darker then Ami's.

"But whatever it is will have to wait, we've got to go. Now." Heero said walking into the room, his voice completely indifferent to the circumstances. Quatre and Trowa both looked at Heero's suddenly serious face then nodded. Mina immediately looked at Ami, who nodded and gave Quatre's hand a squeeze. He returned it then walked after Heero. Trowa lingered for a few seconds, gazing down at Ami before he shook his head and walked out.

"They're going now? But it's pouring down out there." Mina said, walking over to sit next to Ami.

"There is no rest for the weary I suppose." Ami said and Mina sighed as the rest of the girls walked in.

"Can you believe they're bailing on us? Again?" Lita said sitting on the other side of Mina. "Where were you two?"

Mina grinned and Ami's cheeks resumed their red state.

"We were trying to get the lights back on."

"By making out with each other." Mina said and Raye crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Is that right?"

"We were not making out, Mina." Ami said indignantly.

"But your tongues were lodged down each others throats and you have a nice, little red spot right there on your neck." Mina said pointing at Ami, right by her jugular. Serena's eyes widened as she rushed over, Raye at her side. Ami gasped and slapped her hand over the spot but Raye and Lita were quick to pry it off again. Serena let out a loud giggle.

"Oh my god, Ami's got a love bite!"

"Love bite my ass that's a hickey. Too bad you still don't have long hair because no amount of concealer is going to cover that thing. God, what is he, a vacuum?" Raye said and Lita snickered.

"No, he's like one of those sucker fish thingys you put in aquariums." Serena said between a fit of giggles.

* * *

Ami was still getting teased about "Sucker face Quatre" a week later when the guys had still to yet return from the mission. Strangely enough Dorothy and Relena had mysteriously disappeared along with them, leaving Catherine as the sole planner of prom. Ami had volunteered, after she returned to school to find out that the sacred dance was in jeopardy of cancelling, which quickly spread out to the rest of the girls. Ami was definitely glad for the distraction. It kept her busy from worrying about the guys-who had all stopped answering their cell phones-and the severe lack of youma attacks. The girls had already had a few meetings with the newly acquired Outers, all of whom were just as puzzled about the peaceful break. She still found it mind boggling that her two closest friends from her old life would be so integrated into her new one. Michiru and Haruka had bought an apartment in downtown L.A. so they could keep an eye on that area and Hotaru was staying with them temporarily while Setsuna spent her time at the Time Gates.

It was also amazing how everyone seemed to mesh immediately. Michiru, Hotaru, and especially Haruka felt the same over-protectiveness that the inners felt when it came to Serena. In fact, it was the first thing they said at the temple when they all agreed to meet up on Saturday. Serena confessed later that she had found this unnerving, but not nearly as unnerving as the sudden silence. Haruka and Michiru said that whatever the Negaverse was planning couldn't be good and that the only thing they could do was increase their training regimen and keep their eyes open. They had started practicing more almost immediately; after school and whenever they finished helping Catherine with whatever prom plans had to be done for the day.

It had been difficult at first, balancing the suddenly intensive training with her everyday assignments and making sure that her family wasn't falling into suspicion but Ami was slowly getting the hang of it, and the lack of sleep time. By Wednesday she had gotten used to running on a measly four hours of rest a night. Which was why she thought she was delirious when she heard it. She was out of the girls on a catering company hunt when they stopped to grab some water at a newspaper vender who had a small, ancient TV to watch when he didn't have customers. Like normal they were broadcasting the blurry lights of an MS battle on some random colony. They had been showing so many of them lately that Ami had stopped paying attention to the news because they rarely had anything to do with the Gundams, they were mainly just remaining Alliance members-nowadays being called the something Faction, and some colony rebels. And when the Gundams were mentioned it was just to warn the public that these were actual battles and that any traveling should be temporarily put off unless it was unavoidable.

"Where is the next place on the list?" Serena asked as they all forked over money for their waters. Lita consulted her list and groaned, putting her bottle to her head once she got it.A cold drip of condensation traveled down the middle of her nose.

"It's all the way in Pasadena."

"I give up. No one out there is apparently good enough for this. It's not as if anyone will actually eat anything. Half the girls at that school don't eat as it is." Ami frowned.

"Raye, eating disorders are a serious problem among girls our age and I don't think it's right to make fun of those affected." Lita smirked and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Well said Ghandi, now what's the quickest way to the other side of the town."

"All I know is that I'm tired of driving." Raye said and Ami sighed, glancing back at the vendor, only he was staring up at his TV screen. She followed his gaze right as a bright explosion lit up the screen. That seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the girls too.

"That was a big one, must have hit a satellite or something." Lita said.

"Or a whole colony."

"No, we would've been able to see it from here." Serena said looking up at the sky.

"That was footage from last night when one of the five Gundams that have been frequenting the news, self-detonated near X18674 of the L2 cluster, taking out fifteen Leo suits. Still no word about the ware abouts of its pilot or if any of the Leo suits were piloted by humans or just Dolls but it was certainly a big enough blast to do some harm to the colony, which is still being evacuated..." Ami felt Mina grab her arm and placed a hand over her friends.

"Wow, that sucks." Raye said and Ami heard Mina sniffle next to her and looked at her friends. She had to stay calm. If she started tearing up like Mina did then surely the rest of the girls would know that something was up. Besides just because it self detonated didn't mean that someone was inside. Even the newscaster said that the fate of the pilot was uncertain. Surely if something really bad happened, one of the guys would've called.

"I'm starting to get a little tired now." Ami said and Raye frowned.

"No way you're getting out of this Ames, you volunteered to help Cathy, you're braving the heat with us."

"Actually, I'm beginning to feel a little tired too. I didn't get much sleep last night and I know that Ami didn't either because I kept her up last night talking about, uh school. Don't worry, we'll just take a nap at my house and be nice and ready for training later okay…?" The rest of the girls didn't get a single word out before the two turned and hurried down the street.

"Oh, god, you don't think…"

"No, if there's one thing I know it's that those five a lot stronger then most people." Ami said before Mina could finish. She pulled out her cell phone and Mina wiped her cheeks.

"Are you calling Rashid or something?" Mina asked and Ami shook her head.

"He was probably out there too. I'm calling a cab, there's no way we're walking to the Santa Monica Hills."

"Why are we going there?" Mina asked and Ami sighed, looking around for the nearest intersection to tell the cab company.

"To get to the bottom of this."

The ride seemed to last forever but Ami was relieved that she wasn't the only one worrying. Mina's knee kept bouncing the whole time and her cuticles were torn to shreds by the time they finally pulled up in front of the gate to the Winner mansion.

"This is where they come?" Mina asked as they got out and Ami paid the fare. She nodded as Mina walked over to the security box and typed in a code. There was a loud beep then the elaborate gate slowly slide open and they rushed inside, running up the driveway and the stairs. An irritated maid opened the door after they had rung the doorbell and pounded on it for a few minutes.

"May I help you ladies?" She asked, but they both pushed passed her.

"Nope, but thanks." Mina said following Ami as she took the grand stair case two stairs at a time. "Where are we going?"

"Quatre's room." Ami panted as they reached the top and stopped as they nearly ran into Abdul.

"Master Quatre has just returned." He said, obviously reading their faces. "They should be coming up now." Ami grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her towards the room. The door was already open so they barged in. Ami put her hands on her knees and sucked in a deep breath. Maybe running the whole way had been a bad idea. Though it had been a week her blood was just barely above anemic levels and she still needed to take it easy.

As if reading this Mina guided her to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to her.

"You alright?" Ami nodded as she leaned back on her hands, closing her eyes. "I guessI got a little ahead of myself." Ami was just nodding when the door to the closet opened and out stepped a weary looking Quatre and a worse looking Trowa. She felt her heart leap into her stomach as she pushed her self up and surprised both of them by giving them a joint hug.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Trowa asked and she just shook her head.

"Are you kidding, after what they have been saying on the news?" Wufei cleared his throat stubbornly behind them as they were currently blocking the door, Heero standing beside him with the same tired, yet bemused look on his face.

Mina stood up, trying to peer around them as Ami gave Heero and Wufei hugs too.

"Next time, trying calling and reassuring someone will you?" She said. Mina clutched her hand to her chest.

"Where's Duo?" She asked, her voice breaking just the slightest on his name. All the pilots looked at her with apparent shock.

"Mina?" Duo's voice asked. A smile broke out across her face as she spotted him at he back, a small cut on his forehead but otherwise perfectly fine. She pushed passed the group launched her arms around Duo's shoulders, burying her face in his neck.

"I was so worried about you."

"Mina, what the heck are you doing here?" He asked returning the hug as he felt her shoulders shake.

"That's a good question." Wufei said turning back to look at Ami accusingly. "You promised not to tell any of the other girls."

"Tell us what?" Lita's voice said as the remaining three girls walked in. Mina sighed as Duo gave her a sneeze then pulled away so they could walk out of the closet. She dabbed at the tears that had formed in her eyes and grabbed Duo's hand.

"Ami didn't tell me anything, really. Okay, she told me a little but I figured most of it out on my own and cornered her about it."

"Told her about what?" Serena asked.

"How did you guys get here?" Ami asked.

"We saw which cab you got in and followed you." Raye said simply as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the group. "Now what was it that we weren't supposed to know about?"

"It's nothing really Raye." Ami said as she sat back down, fanning her face.

"It didn't sound like it." Lita said. "And judging by Mina's reaction it was actually quite serious."

"I knew it, it has to do with the war doesn't it?" Raye said, a smile forming on her lips. "I saw it in a vision once but I didn't know what to make of it. You're fighting in it."

"What?" Serena asked looking at Quatre. "That can't be, I mean, our families…"

"It all makes sense now. All the random disappearances." Lita said and Wufei growled.

"Yet again you jumped to conclusions. When will you all learn your place and just let things be?" He snapped and Raye's smile slid from her face.

"What?"

"Whatever's going on here obviously doesn't concern you." He said, his eyes flashing the slightest bit as fatigue edged his voice. Raye's face fell and her hands balled into fists. For a second it looked as if she was going to punch him but instead she just shook her head and let out a defeated laugh. Wufei's anger ebbed as she took a step from him then turned and walked out of the room.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he let his head roll back. "Raye come back here."

"Go to hell Wufei." She said somewhere down the hall.

"Go talk to her." Serena said and he looked at her, a defiant look in his eyes.

"I'm not apologizing for anything." He said and Serena sighed as she walked passed, going after her friend.

"Hey, Raye, wait up."

Wufei closed his eyes and seemed to center himself then walked out without a word to the rest of the group.

Mina gave Duo's hand another squeeze and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"So what did happen out there?" Ami asked and Quatre sighed.

"That, is a long story."

"Good, because we don't have anything else to do." Lita said. "But how about you guys get washed up and we'll fix dinner, then I think we have a lot of talking to do."

* * *

"Thanks Sere." Raye said as her friend sat next to her. She had found a peaceful place in the backyard by a goldfish pond, surrounded by tropical flowers to grieve by.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked placing a hand on her friend's back. Raye nodded, looking at the fish as they swam around in lazy circles. She let out a shaky sigh as the orange scales of the fish blurred against the grey stone.

"I don't even know why I even tried you know." Serena frowned, pulling her friend into a hug as she dissolved into tears.

"Shh, Raye it's alright. It's just Wufei being, you know, Wufei." She said rubbing her friends back.

"I know, it's just, god I hate crying. I can't believe I'm crying over a guy. I'm so pathetic." Serena smiled as her friend pulled away, tears slowly slipping from her eyes.

"No, you're just human."

"Yea, well, whatever's going on it needs to stop now." Raye said letting out a small laugh as she looked at her lap and wiped at her tears. Serena glanced up and caught sight of Wufei standing a little in front of them, looking awkward and as miserable as Raye did. She patted Raye's knee and nodded towards him when she looked up. Raye nodded and Serena stood up.

"I'll be inside if you need anything." She said to Raye. She patted Wufei on the arm as she passed him and a tug of a smile formed as he crossed the distance in a few steps and took Serena's spot next to Raye.

"Hey."

"Hey." Raye returned weakly as she wiped away the rest of her tears. A feeling of guilt ripped through him at the thought that he was the cause for them in the first place. He reached up and pushed a lock of her hair away from her slightly blotchy face.

"I'm, sorry." He said and she looked up, her violet eyes widened. "I didn't mean what I said. Well, I did to a certain extinct but I didn't mean to say it like that." Raye looked down again and moved his hand away.

"Wufei this isn't going to work." She said abruptly. She held his hand in her frail one for a few seconds that made Wufei's heart stop beating. She spread the fingers out and looked at his palm then gave his hand back and stood up. "Sorry."

"What?"

"Can't you see that it could never work? We should just end it now so that neither one of us gets hurt." She said,her shoulders squaring up.

"You honestly believe that?" He said and she nodded, still not looking at him. He squinted at her and snorted. "Then you're even weaker then I thought you were." She whipped around.

"That's just it, Wufei. I'm so tired of all your stupid comments. Like I'm some weak, clueless person. I'm not nearly as helpless as you think I am and if you don't know that maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." She shouted then turned back around and walked towards the house. Wufei jumped up an stomped after her.

"I know you're not that weak but I'm trying to protect you."

"By lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you." He said grabbing her hand.

"Well, you didn't tell me the truth either. And if you can't even tell the truth about something this big in your life how am I to trust you at all?" She searched his eyes for a few seconds. "Especially when you don't seem to have the ability to trust me." She pulled her hand away and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry." Wufei stood stock still, his hands balled into tight fists.

"You don't mean that." He said and she closed her eyes.

"Don't I? Look at us, Wufei we spend half of our time together fighting. We were crazy to think that we could have a relationship! I've got my own things to deal with right now and it's become quite obvious to me that you neither care nor want me in your life so why don't we just do ourselves a favor and end it now. Go back to being friends, or whatever it was that we were before." Tears were once again leaking from the corners of her eyes and lacing through her voice.

Wufei's jaw tensed and his chest rose and fell as he attempted to calm down. Raye's eyes flicked over him again, trying to read his feelings from his reaction. He was tense, like he was about to be in a sparing match.

"Is that how you really feel?" He said. Raye nodded and took a step back from him but he grabbed her waist and dragged her closer until they were nose to nose. "That's not good enough. You look me in the eye and tell me that you want absolutely nothing else to do with me." He demanded. Raye flinched then squared her jaw and stared into his eyes.

"I want absolutely nothing to do with you Chang Wufei." She said and he nodded and let go of her.

"If that's really what you want then fine." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Raye wrapped her arms around her stomach. That was it. They were over. A fresh wave of tears made her eyes burn. Her lower lip trembled and she had to bite it to keep it steady, averting her gaze from his face. "But I think you should know that you're wrong." His voice was softer now, nearly a whisper. "About everything, especially that crap about me not caring about you or wanting you in my life." He reached forward and took one of her hands from where they were wrapped around her stomach. "Come here." He pulled her into a strong hug that she returned while burying her head in his shoulder. "I don't want you to ever think that I don't care about you because I do more then anything. And I don't want you in my life because I need you there."

"Really?" Raye muttered somewhere in the vicinity of his neck. He let out a small laugh and pulled her back so he could see her face.

"Really."

"So you don't want to break up?" She said and he shook his head.

"Of course I don't." He said and a smile spread across her still teary face. She let out a timid giggle and wiped a tear that had strayed down her face.

"Good, because I didn't either."

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy and I'm certainly not comfortable with you knowing about the war and fighting but I'm willing to give it a try if you are." Raye rocked up and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He pulled her closer into another hug and she let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Aww, they're so cute." Lita said sighing as she gazed out of the kitchen window to her friends. "Who knew Wufei had a single romantic bone in his body."

"He's not that bad Lita." Ami said trying to shoo her friend away from the window.

"Face it Ames, he's a complete jerk most of the time. Though now I guess we have a reason why." Mina said flipping through a magazine she had found in the living room.

"I know. I mean, it's just hard to believe that they are fighting in the war." Serena said, shaking her head as she took out a package of noodles for the casserole that Lita was going to bake.

"I feel kind of bad for spilling the beans about it, but I just couldn't help it. I was really worried-"

"About Duo." Lita said rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe that you and my idiotic brother are together. Though, now that I think about it," Lita said glancing over at her friend. "I guess it does make sense." Mina's mouth fell open and Ami hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Well, that's better then you and Trowa. What is going on in that situation?" Lita's cheeks turned the same color as the red sauce in her hand.

"I don't know. Nothing, we're…it's complicated."

"Just give him time." Ami said and Lita smiled.

"Says the girl who bagged a boyfriend and prom date a mire twenty-four hours after she arrived here." Serena smiled at her friends as Mina sat up suddenly.

"We should all double date, or quadruple date or whatever. After all, we're all friends, right? I don't know if Wufei and Raye are going since she's performing, but it'll be fun. We'll rent the limo together and go to dinner. Then after prom…well, we can all do our own thing after prom but-"

"Um, eww, spare me the thoughts and Trowa hasn't asked me." Lita interjected and Mina rolled her eyes.

"Minor detail that can be worked out. Now, Serena do you think your dad could take the pre-prom pictures? That crappy one they hire at the school every year has no idea what he's doing."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he won't mind and I'll help out too, with getting everything ready." Lita frowned as she turned around.

"What? You're not going?" Mina gasped and Ami looked up from the cookbook she was looking over. Serena's cheeks reddened under the sudden attention.

"It isn't a big deal really. I just wouldn't feel right without Darien there." Mina groaned and walked over to give her cousin a hug.

"Oh Serena."

"It's fine. We're only sophomores anyway, we've still got two more of these things to go to."

"But this is prom, and we practically are the prom committee right now, you have to go, it just wouldn't be the same without you, Darien or no Darien." Lita said and Ami nodded.

"Li's got a point, besides, Heero will go with you." Duo's voice said as he walked in followed by his stoic friend.

"Yea, I wasn't planning on going anyway but if you want to go…" Heero said and Serena smiled.

"It's alright, I think we all know who you should be going with anyway." Serena said in an all-knowing way as she looked straight at Heero. He stopped mid step as her pointed blue gaze landed on him. "And I happen to know that she hasn't gotten a date yet because she's waiting for you to ask."

"Who?" Duo asked curiously and Mina rolled her eyes, pulling away from Serena as Heero finally looked down and sat at the breakfast bar next to Ami. She looked curiously between the two as Serena got a distant look in her eyes.

"You really are quite blind Duo." Mina said with a giggle before she turned back to Serena. "But don't you dare think that this discussion is over. You're going to prom whether you want to or not. Hey, you can go with Andrew, you've always thought he was cute…"

"We can worry about the matchmaking later now I want all of you out of my kit-" Lita's sentence was cut off as a shrill ring emitted from all of the girl's wrists.

"Hey, what's up?" Mina asked when Amara's, or really Uranus's, face appeared on the screen.

"We could really use your help out here, it's Darien. And he isn't exactly being Prince Charming." Everyone immediately looked over at Serena but she was already running for the door.

* * *

"This is not good." Venus said as she surveyed the damage that was the former downtown fashion district. "I mean, all these clothes gone to waste." She said shaking her head. Mars growled.

"Can we focus please, oh fearless leader." She shot and Venus rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because we're butting in on your precious Wufei time." She shot back and Jupiter jumped between the girls before they could tackle each other.

"Alright, I think we've talked enough. Merc, have you located the weakness of the youma yet?" Mercury nodded as she pressed her earring, making the blue visor disappear from her eyes.

"It's the knee caps, the right one is slightly weaker then the left." Jupiter nodded and turned back to her other friend, the one who had been silent the whole time.

"Sailor Moon, are you ready to go?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Maybe they were mistaken. Darien would never…" She said looking around frantically. She had been doing it ever since the inners had arrived and the outers went to get help for the weakened people who'd been the vicitms of the attacks.

"Sailor Moon calm down. We need to concentrate on getting rid of this ugly thing first, okay?" Mars said firmly. Moon nodded, looking back at her friends.

"You're right. We'll dust the monster then find Darien." Mercury sent Jupiter a cautious look which was returned to her before a thick fog began to cover the ground and the exhausted people who were dotting it.

"What's going on? Why can't I see?" The monster said as they made their move.

"Because you're about to be moon dusted that's why. Mars Fire Ignite!" A stream of fire shot at the monster who howled in pain and fell over.

"Ahh, I will not be defeated by the likes of you weaklings." It yelled as it randomly shot sharp crystals at the scouts. They all dodged them easily.

"Hey Jup. How about we team on this one?" Venus said and the tall brunette nodded.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Jupiter Thunder…"

"Venus Crescent Beam…"

"Crash!"

"Smash!" They yelled at the same time.

The monster scream in pain again. "Sailor Moon, now!" Mars yelled and Serena nodded and quickly healed the monster before it turned back into the shop owner it had been before the Negaverse got to it.

"Way to go Sailor Moon." Venus said clapping her friend on the back.

"That was easy." Jupiter said and Mar nodded, looking around suspiciously.

"Too easy."

"Right as always Mars but we didn't want to overshadow this monumental occasion with fights that really effect nothing." Sailor Moon perked up as two figures began to emerge through the fog. Jupiter and Mars took positions in front of Sailor Moon.

"Darien, I know his voice, that's him." She said as Mercury grabbed her shoulders. The two figures made it close enough that the scouts could see that their leader was correct. One was Malacite and the other was Darien. Only he looked different. He was wearing black armor and had a sword. There was also a dullness to his eyes that Mercury was all too familiar with.

"It's not him Sailor Moon, not really. You have to trust me."

"No, it's him."

"What do you want?" Jupiter asked. "And where are the rest of the Negatrash family?"

"The others were weaklings that Queen Beryl dealt with accordingly but I wouldn't be so worried about the others if I were you. I'd be worried about my own hide."

"Why, we could take you any time, any day." Venus said and Malacite smirked.

"You're just as spunky and annoying now as you were back in the Silver Millennium." He said and Mars snorted.

"What do _you _know about the Silver Millennium?" She spat and he laughed.

"More then you know Sailor Brats. Now hand over the silver crystal. It'd be better in the hands of our Queen, who actually knows how to use it then in those of your pathetic princess."

"When are you guys just going to give up? We're never giving up the crystal so just get over it." Mercury said and Jupiter nodded.

"Enough talking. Hand over the crystal Sailor Moon, I don't want to have to hurt you but I will if you do not cooperate." Venus was afraid that their leader was going to give up for a few seconds at Darien's words. Her eyes started watering and her grip on her wand slackened.

"It can't be true. Darien you can't really be one of them." He looked indifferent.

"That's a really cheap trick Malacite." Mars snarled and he laughed.

"Who ever said the Negaverse played fair."

"It doesn't matter any way. We'll fight you and him if we have to." Both men looked like they were about to take fighting positions when they stopped. Malacite growled.

"As tempting as that is we'll have to postpone our little arrangement until later." He said and disappeared with Darien into a black portal.

They all let out sighs as they heard the tell tale shrill of ambulance sirens coming in their direction as a few people emerged from the surrounding shops.

"We should get going, come on Sailor Moon." Mars said patting her friends shoulder.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Duo asked as all the girls walked into the kitchen through the service entrance, looking tired and exhausted. Serena, in fact, was leaning on Ami for support and looked near tears.

"What happened out there?" Trowa asked and Lita sighed, pulling herself up on the counter.

"Our little rabbit hole just got a little deeper." She said and Serena groaned and Ami changed her grip on her friend.

"Do you mind if I put her in one of the guest rooms Quatre?" He shook his head and walked over to help.

"Not at all, come on Serena."

"She isn't exactly her normal chipper self." Duo mused and Raye rolled her eyes.

"Of course she isn't. How would you feel if you found out that the guy you liked wanted to kill you?" She shot back and Duo laughed.

"I don't know personally but I'm sure we could ask Relena, right Heero?"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Heero muttered into the cup of coffee he'd made.

"That's what I do most of the time." Wufei said and Lita rubbed her hands together and hopped down from the counter.

"Well, regardless, you guys have still got some talking to do and I'm starved." She cut across the kitchen to the work station she had started making earlier.

"Now who's confessing first?" She asked turning around with a chopping knife in hand. All the guys gulped nervously.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ami. What if we just give the crystal over, I don't even care about it that much." Ami sighed as she tucked in her friend, trying to fight of her own fatigue.

"You don't mean that Serena. Now how about you get some rest and we'll work on a plan later, hm?" Serena yawned and shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy." Ami smiled and stood up, immediately a dizzy wave went through her that nearly knocked her back down. Yep, she definitely wasn't completely better yet. Another of those resting days certainly sounded appealing now.

"Yes you are. Now rest or I'll go get Mina to play nurse again." Serena shivered and Ami walked for the door, a faint smile at her lips.

"Good night Serena."

"It's not night either." Serena yawned out before curling up in the thick blanket. Ami turned off the light and closed the door behind her, watching as the wood grain and neutral colored wall blurred in front of her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as she felt her knees buckle under her. Suddenly there were a pair of arms under her pulling her back up.

"It looks like you exhausted yourself too." Quatre mused.

"I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Sleep, that's what you need. Come on." Ami didn't even put up a fight as Quatre opened the door across from Serena's and ushered her inside to the bed. He pushed back the covers and set her down.

"Thanks. I guess I just tired myself out." Ami said blushing as Quatre pulled her shoes off then pushed her legs under the covers.

"You seem to do that a lot you know." Ami smiled as Quatre treated her the same way she had Serena, tucking the covers around her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Now sleep."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. "Wait, Quatre." He stopped at the door and looked back.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head sitting up.

"No, at least I don't think so. That's what I wanted to ask you about." Quatre's eyebrows shot up and he walked back across the room. Ami played with her fingers nervously as he took a seat on the side of the bed.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay with you. You've been really quiet lately and I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me or something." Quatre smiled and took her hand.

"What is there to be mad about?" He kissed her knuckles and she let out a sigh. "I've just got a lot going on and I'm still trying to sort through it myself but I promise to let you know when I'm ready to talk about it, okay?" Ami nodded and Quatre pulled her into a reassuring hug. She closed her eyes and folded up against him. He let out a long yawn and Ami giggled pulling out of his embrace.

"It looks like Serena and I aren't the only ones that have been neglected sleep." She moved over on the bed and held the covers up. "Doctors orders." Quatre shook his head but climbed in anyway. He sighed as his sore joints relaxed into the mattress. He hadn't even noticed how tense he was but then it had been a pretty intense mission, ending with him detonating Sandrock. He still couldn't believe he'd done it but there had been no other way. Duo and Wufei had needed the carrier and there was no way they would've gotten out if he hadn't done it. But at least he was safe. For some reason Sandrock's escape hatch had opened and he had plenty of time to get on the carrier himself.

Quatre jumped when the bed shifted next to him. Ami was now on her side, her sleepy eyes curiously gazing at him again. He sighed and moved an arm under her head.

"I'm glad you're here." She said before curling against him and closing her eyes.

"Me too." He said pulling the comforter up so it covered her shoulders before giving into the sleep he had deprived himself of for the passed few days.

* * *

That's all for now. The end is drawing near, can't you feel it? I can! Well, this one has gone on long enough. Well, as I said earlier, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, you guys are awesome! Don't own SM or GW, please review and see you in the next chapter! 


	23. Simple Kind of Life

Hey everyone, it's MIS here with chapter 23 of Second Chance. I know it's taken so long but I've been going through a horrible bout of writer's block that I'm just getting over and the website wouldn't let me upload anything for the longest, it made me so angry! We're down to the fourth to the last chapter now. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot so please don't steal that. And like always, don't sue, review!

* * *

"I can't believe that prom is this week, I mean the only thing I have is my dress. Oh my god, I don't even have shoes." Raye laughed as Mina pulled her backpack open to rummage through it frantically.

"Calm down." She said and Mina grinned as she triumphantlypulled a magazine from the mess of papers and books.

"I _am_ being calm." She muttered defiantly as she flipped through the glossy pages. "What do you think goes better with strapless dresses; an updo or worn down?" She asked, turning to Ami, who was talking to Heero and Duo about a problem in their physics homework. She looked up, clearly puzzled as to why she was being asked. She was the self-proclaimed book worm of the group. Mina would be better off asking Raye.

"What?" She asked and Mina frowned.

"Pay attention, this is vital information Ami." Ami just shook her head and shrugged when she turned back to the two guys to finish their conversation.

"Tickets are officially on sale." Lita said strolling over with Serena, her books clutched to her chest. A dreamy expression took over her face, her emerald eyes glazing over with a thin, vacant veil. "I just helped Catherine hang the sign."

"I hope that everyone has fun." Serena said andMina rolled her eyes, still flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"You're not still on that whole 'I'm not going' thing are you? Because I've already told you, you are whether you want to or not."

"Yea, I don't have a date and I still intend to go." Lita said.

"Oh yea, about that…" Mina said, putting away the magazine to glance over at Heero and Duo. She grinned and moved down the bench to sit next to Duo, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I help ya, babe?" He asked and she pulled the text book from his hands and put it face down on the table.

"No, but you can help out your favorite little sister." She said and Lita's eyes widened. Duo glanced between her and Mina.

"Hm."

"See, there's this little thing coming up called prom, you may recall that you asked me to it yourself not long ago." He appeared to be in deep thought then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yea. I do recall this "prom" that you speak of." Mina's nose wrinkled.

"And I'm sure that you are aware that your dearest little sister Lita is sans a partner for this shindig." He nodded again.

"Tragic isn't it?" He said winking at Lita who had let out an exasperated sigh and flopped next to Ami.

"The worst. But the thing is she has this itty, bitty crush on a friend of yours. Trowa Barton I believe his name is." Duo appeared to be in thought again.

"Tall, kind of quiet, spiky bangs and often performs acrobatic tricks?" He said and Mina nodded, patting his chest.

"That's the guy! I was wondering if you could, I don't know, drop a few hints about Lita. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have a date yet either, you see. And wouldn't it just be the pits if they both ended up alone on prom night when they could've gone together?" Duo nodded thoughtfully.

"I see what you mean. I'll ask Trowa later."

"Or you could ask now, what are you two talking about?" Lita turned three different shades of red as the very subject of their conversation walked over with Quatre, both carrying lunch trays.

"Aw, Trowa is it?" Duo said and Trowa's eyebrow perked as he looked around the table for an idea as to what was going on. Ami just giggled and rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Uh, the last time I checked." Trowa said taking a seat by Serena. Quatre kissed Ami on the cheek then took a seat across from her. Mina's eyes widened and she grabbed Duo's wrist, moving it so she could see his watch.

"Timr. Oh no. I completely forgot about musical practice and the volleyball meeting. I'll see you guys later." She jumped up, even leaving her magazine and ran for the gym, her blonde hair trailing behind her as the cut through groups. "Excuse me!" She yelled as she barreled passed. Duo shook his head and looked back to his friend. Lita slumped in her seat and groaned.

"I have a proposition for you." Duo said. Lita sent a glare at him through her hands, which she had placed over her face.

"Duo Maxwell, drop it." She said in a no nonsense tone and he sighed.

"Oh Lita. Lita, Lita, Lita." He went back at Trowa. "I'd hate to be the one to say it but I'm afraid that our cute, if a little violent friend here is in desperate need of a date for prom." Lita's hands tightened around her lunch bag.

"The only thing I'm in desperate need of is kicking your ass, which I can assure you I can still do." She said and Duo smiled nervously.

"See what I mean? She's so cranky she's even threatening helpless old me." Duo said and Lita rolled her eyes.

"Please, please just ignore him." She muttered.

"Hey Lita, can you help with this really quick?" She looked up gratefully as Catherine walked over. "We have one more sign to hang by the auditorium." Ami looked from Trowa, whose cheeks were a little rosy but was otherwise unscathed, to Lita who was seething with anger and pushed herself up as well.

"You know, I'll help too." She said standing up.

Lita stomped half of the way there. "Can you believe him? I'm going to pound Duo." Ami couldn't help but to laugh.

"Come on, he was only trying to help." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Yea, by completely embarrassing me."

"Well, if you feel any better, Trowa looked just as embarrassed." Catherine smiled and looked at the younger girls.

"Trowa?" Ami nodded.

"Duo and Mina are trying to hook Lita here up with our brother." She was a little surprised how easily it had slipped out. She glanced quickly up at Catherine but she was only smiling. She knew that Cathy had always been a little overprotective of Trowa but she didn't look mad at all.

"Well, what's so wrong with that? You two like each other." She mused and Lita's cheeks went even redder.

"I don't think so. He hardly speaks to me."

"He hardly speaks. To anyone. Trust me. I grew up with the guy, he likes you."

"I agree with Catherine." Ami said and Lita sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because as you can both see, he hasn't asked me to prom or out, for any reason. Ever." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Catherine and Lita hung the sign and Ami stood back, directing them so it was perfectly straight.

"There." Cathy said as she put the last piece of tape in place. Ami looked over the sign. The 1940's A.D. style U.S.O. show theme had been Mina's idea and everyone seemed to love it and was already talking about the hairstyles they were going to do. Ami had even volunteered (or really had been volunteered by Mina) to conduct a swing dancing class, open to anyone going to the prom, Friday after school in the gymnasium.

"I can't wait; it's going to be the breakthat everyone needs with the war going on and everything." Catherine said and Ami looked over at her.

"Oh yea, who are you going with?" Cathy's cheeks went red.

"Andrew." Lita's eyebrows shot up.

"I guess he got over Mina." She whispered and Ami nodded then caught something on the sign she hadn't noticed before.

"What is the 'platinum package' and why is it so much more expensive then the regular tickets?" Cathy's cheeks went even redder.

"That's the package that comes with a suite at the hotel we're having the prom at. 'For the couple that doesn't plan for the night to end.' It was Dorothy's idea." Ami's cheeks stained red.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me much." Lita said shaking her head.

* * *

"Thanks again Duo for staying after school to help me make up that experiment." Duo shrugged as Ami removed the white lab apron that was tied around her waist. "It means a lot."

"Aw, it was nothing." He said sheepishly taking off his goggles and feeling around for the red imprint of it that had inevitably formed around his eyes. "What are lab partners for?" Ami put their equipment away in the bins that were designated for their class as Duo walked into the hallway, nearly jumping when he spotted Quatre waiting patiently by the door. "Aw, hey buddy. That was so nice of you to wait up just for little ole me."

"Actually," Quatre's cheeks went a little red and he cleared his throat, movingthe hand he had behind his back around so that Duo could plainly see the bouquet of roses that he had in his hand. "I came to surprise Ami."

"And it is a surprise." Ami strolled out of the class and froze, her hand darting in front of her mouth as she saw what he was holding. "Wha-? Why?"

Quatre shrugged and handed them over accompanied with a kiss on her cheek. "Just because." He said and her cheeks went as red as the flowers in her hand. Duo shook his head and turned away from his friends as Ami bent her head to smell the flowers then beamed back at Quatre. Who would've thought that shy little Quatre was truly a romantic? Or that all work and no play Ami was just as bad. He couldn't imagine giving Mina roses 'just because.' Hell, he didn't even know what her favorite flower was! Or if she even had one…

'Maybe I should? After all Mina was the self-proclaimed_Goddess of Love and Beauty_ Surely she would expect those types of things…' He thought stopping in the middle of the hall. He quickly shook his head though. No that was foolish. Mina knew how he felt, he was sure. He didn't have to shower her with gifts just to prove it. Plus, Mina would probably laugh in his face if he ever tried something like that. For a special occasion like her birthday or something okay, but not "just because."

"Hey Duo." He turned around. Ami had her gift clutched in one hand and her other wrapped around Quatre. "We're going to the culinary club. Lita is giving out free samples of strawberry shortcake. Would you like to come with us until Mina gets out of practice for the musical?" He thought about joining them for a second then waved.

"No you two go on. I live with the girl remember, I can get it anytime I want. Well, as long as I ask nicely."

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked and Duo nodded.

"Yea, yea. Actually I think I'm gonna go watch them practice. Be the supportive boyfriend you know." Ami smiled and nodded.

"I think she'll like that. Thank you again for staying." He shrugged and walked towards the auditorium.

"No problem, see you later." A few times on the trip to the rehearsal hall he started to rethink the whole flowers thing but came up with a different idea when he finally reached the door. 'I can invite her over for dinner or something. That'd be nice. And I can get Lita to help out too.' He nodded and pulled on the heavy wooden door.

The whole auditorium was bristling with activity. There was scenery being pushed around the stage, and people rushing around with rolling racks of costumes and accessories. However, the one thing that caught his attention was the girl in the very middle of the stage, a singular spotlight centered on her as she sang a sad, drowsy song that made it seem like none of the other craziness was going on. Like there were only two people in the room; her and whoever the song was directed to. Duo let the door close softly behind him and drifted over to one of the empty seats towards the middle of the auditorium, his eyes glued on Mina as she walked to stage right.

He'd known that Mina was good, she'd been in every production that the school had put on but he never knew that she was this good. She practically owned the stage. That is until a hand reached out and she was pulled into the embrace of Andrew, who Duo guessed was supposed to be her prince charming. His hand balled into a fist and he resisted to urge to run up the stairs and pulled them away from each other. After all this was a play and they were just acting. So what if they both happened to be very, very, maybe even a little too good at it?

Andrew and Mina performed a perfect waltz around the stage and he sang back the same words she had a moment before as she stared up at him adoringly. Towards the end of the song she joined in harmonizing with him and Duo sighed, leaning back in his seat. At least it was almost over. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was just a bit uncomfortable with Mina dancing so close to any guy, especially Andrew who was once her date for prom. And that most of the girls in the school had a crush on. Half of the school was rooting on him to be prom king. After all he had been homecoming king…

Duo frowned. What was Mina doing with him when she could've had someone like Andrew?

He was shaken from his thoughts by a sudden decrescendo in the music. Andrew and Mina were in the middle of the stage now and their elaborate waltz had turned into a gentle swaying as they gazed at each other.

"A name." Andrew said in a breathy voice. Duo just wished that they would step apart already. Unfortunately they seemed to be doing quite the opposite. "Any name. I don't even care if it isn't yours." The girls around the auditorium giggled and Duo scoffed. A blush lit across Mina's cheeks as Andrew stepped closer until they were chest to chest.

"It's-" She faltered as Andrew's head dipped towards her. They were but an inch apart when two things happened. The first was that a loud bell like that in a church steeple tolled and the second was that Duo had suddenly jumped up from his chair like a mad man and yelled, "Stop!" At the top of his lungs.

The whole room went silent as everyone looked at Duo, a couple of the girls around him even giggled.

"Duo?" Mina said, using her hand to shield the light of the spotlight. His cheeks went red and he got down from the chair and grabbed his backpack, trying to duck his head away from the curious glances everyone was sending. God he was an idiot. It was just an act! Why did he have to do that? All he did was embarrass himself and probably Mina too.

"Well, I guess that's all for the day." The drama teacher said and everyone slowly went back to what they were doing, shooting the occasional glance at his back.

"Duo wait up!" He was already pushing open the door to the auditorium when Mina jumped from stage and ran down the aisleafter him. He ignored her call and let the door shut behind him. He was pushing open the door to the parking lot when Mina finally caught up. "Duo, didn't you hear me?" She asked. His back tensed as she walked closer.

"Yes." She stopped and smoothed down the front of her uniform skirt. This wasn't good. She could feel in her heart that something was definitely bothering Duo.

"Oh." He pushed open the door and she followed him. "Duo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No. Would you talk to me? Please." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Great. He recognized that crack in her voice. Now he was about to make her cry.

"Sorry. About what happened in there." He took a step but found his next being blocked by Mina. She'd set her jaw in determination but there was definitely an uncertainty in her eyes that shown back at him.

"I don't care about what happened in there Duo. What's wrong?" He sighed and looked off to the side but Mina grabbed his face and moved it back to hers. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry if I'm just a bit uncomfortable seeing my girlfriend kiss other guys." He said and her eyes softened, mirth replacing the former anxiety.

"Are you jealous? Of Andrew?" A bubble of laughter came out with the name and Duo groaned, trying to move around her. Mina grabbed his hand before he'd gotten a full step and pulled him back. "I think it's cute that you're jealous."

"Yea well, I don't." He pulled his arm away and Mina shook her head.

"Duo. I'm just acting."

"I know that. It's just…" He raked his hand through his hair and Mina frowned as he stumbled over his words. This was Duo Maxwell, he never stumbled over anything. 'So it really bothers him, this much?' "I don't know." He averted his gaze to the ground and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Do you want me to quit the play?" He looked up suddenly. Mina's head was bowed to the ground now and she was playing with fingers. "Because I will if you want me to." He quickly shook his head.

"No. Mina, no, you love this. I could never…" He stopped as she looked up and grabbed his hand.

"Yea, but I love you more." She gulped and stepped closer. "I worked really hard to get you the first time and I'm not going to waste that just for a stupid play." Duo blinked numbly as Mina took a deep breath. Could she be serious? She'd give up her dream just for…him? After all the time and effort she'd dedicated to it? "So, just say the word and I'm done." Duo shook his head, but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"You're too good for that." Mina looked puzzled and stared up at him as if she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Duo, I'm serious."

"So am I. I want you to do the play, of course I do. It's just. Keep the kisses to a minimum will ya?" Mina broke into a smile and launched her arms around his neck. He laughed and spun her around, ignoring the musical people whoe had started streaming from the building, 'awwing' as they went passed.

"Alright but we have to make one exception." She said when he stopped. His eyebrows perked and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She said with a nod. "I get to kiss you anytime, as many times as I want."

"Oh _that _was a given."

"And please take it back before my cake makes a second reappearance." They looked over as Quatre, Ami walked out with Lita, who was eyeing the roses in her friend's hands jealously. Mina had one guess where those were from…

Ami smiled as she spotted her two friends, both with their characteristic grins in place.

"We're going to take the rest of the cake to Cathy and Trowa." Ami said and Duo looked at Mina.

"I don't know. I think we were having a jolly good time by ourselves."

"They'll be cotton candy and popcorn. They're at rehearsal for the circus tour." Quatre prompted and Mina grinned.

"I'll be right back I just have to grab my things."

* * *

"Serena are you sure that you're alright. I've spoken with all your other teachers and they've noticed a drastic change in your personalityalso. You barely speak in class, even to your friends. You don't show up late, which is a positive improvement but still quite alarming. Is there anything going on in your personal life, anything at home that you wish to talk to me about?" Serena weakly shook her head, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked up at Ms. Haruna, waiting patiently to be told that her after school detention was complete and that she could go home. All this wasn't news to her. They were the same things that her friends and family observed. But she couldn't help it. She'd been like this ever since Darien…She choked back a sob, blinking rapidly to keep her tears at bay.

Ever since he'd been captured she found her mind wondering him to at random times of the day, all hope of him returning slipping farther away with each passing hour. How could she explain it? How she'd lost someone who, as of four weeks ago, she had loathed with all her being. Now she felt as if a piece of her was missing. Since she fond out about her past life's love affair she had found herself falling all over again for him. It was even worse then the brief time they had dated after they discovered each others superhero identities. All the things that had previously annoyed her had turned into admirable quirks. She was even willing to forgive him for his less then gentlemanly behavior when he was around some of his other guy friends. What she wouldn't give to hear his voice now, even if it was just to call her one of her many irritating nicknames.

"Are you sure?" Serena nodded and Ms. Haruna sighed but stood up from her desk. "Alright then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Serena stood and hurried out of the room, her book bag in hand. Ms. Haruna frowned as the streamers of Serena's hair disappeared out of the door. It just wasn't right, Serena being so gloomy. She was normally a ball of hyperactive energy but now it appeared as if she was just barely functioning. 'Maybe she's finally growing up.' She thought as she gathered her things and prepared to leave. "I hope that's all it is." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Serena took in a deep breath as she leaned against the cool wall and balled her hand into a fist. She was not going to cry again. It was stupid, just because she'd seen his unused locker. 'Will he ever use it again?' She shook the thought from her head. Of course he was. She was not going to let it end like this. She was going to get him back if it was the last thing she did. She would not let that, that soulless snake win again. She'd just have to train more and get better and faster and stronger. Like Lita and Haruka. But could she really do it? Do something that her mother hadn't been able to do all those years ago? It seemed like a long shot but she didn't have an option. If the only way to get Darien back was to go through Queen Beryl then Serena would do it no matter what the others said.

She heard the echoing clatter of Ms. Haruna locking up her classroom and pushed away from the wall, a new feeling of determination pouring through her.

Serena tightened her hold on bag and walked towards her own locker. It was settled. She would tell everyone the plan at tonight's meeting. If the Dark Kingdom wanted a war who was she to deny them one?

She put her books in her locker and was walking for the exit when she heard hurried, harsh whispering coming from the main office. Curiosity the tiniest bit peaked, she looked around then ducked into the office.

"I won't condone it Heero, not here." There was no mistaking that high and mighty voice. Relena Peacecraft didn't sound at all pleased. And it wasn't the disapproving tone that she used whenever she caught Serena on her cell phone. She sounded really, really mad. "We are here to lean and improve peaceful practices and I won't support anything that would endanger the lives of the students here."

"No one's going to be in danger." Heero's disgruntled voice said back. Serena frowned as she finally came to the thick wooden door marked Head Mistress. The door was cracked just the tiniest bit but beside the two in the room, the office was completely deserted. So they thought they were alone.

"They could be hurt. If the Alliance finds out that there is a Gundam hidden on the schools property it will target us. No questions asked. Heero please listen to me."

"You listen to me. This is for your own good Relena. You're already a target and you know it. This is just an extra precaution to keep you safe."

"I don't care what happens to me!" Relena said and Heero growled. Serena's eyebrows shot up as she heard what sounded like a chair falling back to the ground then Relena gasped.

"You should. You're the world's only hope at true peace and for it to be reached you need to stay alive. It's up to soldiers like us to fight for peace and you to show man the errors of his ways for choosing that path."

"Heero…where are you going?" Serena jumped, so caught up in Heero's words that she didn't even notice the footsteps walking towards the door. The same one she was currently listening behind.

"I have a mission." Heero pushed through the door and grunted as he came face to face with the blushing blonde who'd barely gotten two steps. "Serena."

"I'm sorry, I was just going." Relena stepped into the doorway and gasped, throwing a panicked look to Heero, who just relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest."Serena, what are you doing here?" Relena looked between the two as Serena stammered over her words. But didn't look afraid, or shocked. But she'd just heard Heero all but admit to being a murderer.

"Sorry, I heard raised voices and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright but I see that they are, so I'm going to just-"

"You knew." Relena said suddenly and Serena flinched as Relena's face went red. "You knew about Heero. And the others." She looked accusingly to Heero, who's only reaction was to blink. "You told _her_?" The way she said it made Serena frown. What was so wrong about her knowing?

"Yes." Relena didn't look like she knew what to do for a few seconds then she growled and walked back into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Heero looked to Serena curiously. "What was that about?"

"I think that was the wrong thing to say Heero. I should've known that she knew." Serena walked over to the door and placed her ear against it, surprised when she actually heard Relena crying on the other side. Boy could she relate.

"I don't know why she cares if you know. So does Dorothy and Catherine." Serena's blonde eyebrows rose as she moved away from the door. Heero raked his hand through his already messy hair and a line of fatigue settled over his nose.

"And you were so worried about us finding out when half the female population of the school does?" Heero's mouth turned up into a smirk then he looked down at his watch.

"I've got to go." Serena nodded and placed her hand on Heero's.

"Good luck. I'll talk to her." He nodded once then ran out of the office. Serena sighed, turned back to the door and knocked.

"Go away."

"I'll take that as a 'You may enter.'" She said walking in. Relena was sitting behind her desk with her arms folded and her head buried in them. Serena took a cautious step into the room then another. The only other time she'd ever been in there was when she was reclaiming her cell phone after Relena confiscated it.

"Can we talk Relena?"

"Why. You've won." Serena frowned, walking closer.

"I've won what?"

"Heero." Relena snapped, raising her head, anger ebbing at her nerves. "You've won him."

"I didn't know we were competing for him." Serena said truthfully and Relena snorted, reach for a tissue from the box at the end of her desk. Serena made a mental note not to do that when she finally claimed her throne as it didn't seem very gracious or mature.

"Figures. Look, I have things to do." She stood up and Serena frowned. She looked no better then Serena felt. "Many, many important things and-"

"You love him." Serena said and Relena groaned.

"It doesn't matter." She said and Serena felt the tug of a smile.

"Of course it does."

"He asked you to prom didn't he?" Serena nodded and Relena's hand tightened.

"Yes he did, but I told him no." Relena looked up in alarm and Serena walked over, crossing the distance between them. Relena sat back down at her desk. "You're the one he really cares about but the only way he knows how to express it is by protecting you."

"But I thought that you two…At Darien's party." Hearing his name stung and Relena saw for a brief moment a wave of sadness flash over Serena's eyes then she frowned and it was gone.

"How did you know about Darien's party?"

"Wufei can be a bit of ablabber mouth at times." Serena nodded, fighting off her smile.

"I do love Heero but only as a friend. He's one of the closest I've got and I want him to be happy. And I think he'd be happiest with you if you lightened up a bit. He's already got enough gloominess in his life, as I'm sure you know. He doesn't need a gloomy girlfriend too." Serena smiled and Relena blinked rapidly. Was it just her imagination or did she just see a small, bright mark in the middle of Serena's forehead, right between her bangs? She shook her head and it was gone so she ignored it.

"So you think Heero does like me?" Serena nodded, patting the girl on the shoulder. "But what about you?" She smile turned into a bittersweet one.

"Don't worry about me. My true love is out there somewhere waiting for me. I just have to find a way to get to him." She said and for some reason Relena had a feeling that Serena didn't mean this metaphorically.

* * *

"Wow."

"You know I never get tired of seeing this."

"Hey, there's Trowa!" The group tore their gaze from the group of seven people who were taking turns swinging and performing tricks on the four trapeze that were set above them, to their friend who was walking around, checking on everyone.

Mina catcalled and Duo joined with a whistle, which effectively gained their friends attention.

"You bellowed?" He said as he walked over, covering his bare chest with his arms. "You know I'm never going to get respect around this place with you acting like that."

"Aw, it's wonderful to see you too Tro. And to think Lita saved you some of her infamous strawberry shortcake and came all the way out here for a greeting like that. You know Li, as your loving brother I don't think I approve of such roughians." Lita shoved her brother but blushed as Trowa's gaze moved to her and the plate she held in her hands.

"Really?"

"Well, uh, it's not a lot. And it's not just for you, I brought some for Cathy too and…well, you know…?"

"No, please enlighten us." Duo said and Lita shot him a glare.

"Thank you."

"Ami, Lita, Mina! What you are guys doing here?" Cathy said as she walked over waving, her curly hair piled on top of her head. Lita sighed as Trowa looked away.

"What are we, invisible?" Duo remarked to Quatre and Cathy laughed, stopping beside her brother.

"No, it's just that you guys are always up here but I've only seen them here once. Oh, and Ami this is your first visit here isn't it?" Ami nodded as she looked around the huge tent. "Then you've got to come on. We're like a family here and since you're about to join the family it's only natural that you meet everyone else." Cathy pulled a nervously protesting Ami towards the middle of the ring.

"I wanna come too! Hey, can we go on the trampoline thing?" Mina grabbed Duo and Quatre's wrists and pulled them after the two. Lita looked at her friends and fumed as Mina winked back at her. 'She could've been a little more inconspicuous…'

"We should probably get that to the kitchen." Trowa said nodding to the cake she held in her hands. She nodded and allowed him to escort her back outside.

"Sorry about Mina and Duo." She muttered for the sake of breaking the silence that fell between them.

"They can be a bit of a hand full, especially when they're conspiring together." Lita's cheeks blossomed with color and her grip on the cake tightened just a bit. So he knew what they were up to. Well, of course he did, it was quite obvious but to hear him say that he knew hurt. Here he knew that she liked him and still wasn't doing anything about it. 'Cathy and Ami were wrong. He doesn't really like me...'

"Are you alright?" She blinked and nodded.

"Hm?"

"You're strangling the plate." Trowa said. The one eye she could see dancing waswith mirth as she looked around, realizing that they had made it to the kitchen, or the trailer that was serving as one.

"Oh, sorry." She hurriedly put it down on the counter by a stove and sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the jeans she'd changed in to before culinary club. This had been both a mistake and a waste of time. It was foolish of her to get her hopes up. Guys like Trowa didn't go for girls like her. Loud, boy crazed dreamers who had a bit of a reputation for loosing their cool. Even if they did make the occasional culinary masterpiece. Guys like Trowa went for the quiet, cultured, thoughtful types. 'Actually Michiru would be perfect for him, well, if she weren't with Haruka.' "Don't put it in the refrigerator unless you have to, it will make the shortcake solid as a rock." Trowa turned around to grab something from a cabinet and Lita hurried out of the trailer, making a run for the tent.

"So, it should be fine with-" Trowa stopped talking when he realized that there was no one else in the room. "Lita?" He looked outside in time to see a blur of brown hair ducking into a flap in the tent and shook his head.

* * *

"And this is Markyl and Loloman, the resident twins, pranksters, and daredevils." Catherine said and Ami nodded, holding out her hand to the two young in front of her. They had the same sun bleached hair and boyishly good looks. They even had the same English accent when they took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Positively delighted love." They said and Ami's cheeks went a little red as she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her skirt.

"If anything wrong happens on the road you can bet these two are behind it." Cathy said and one of the guys rolled his eyes.

"Oh we're not that bad."

"Yea, we just like to keep things interesting. So what does this little minx bring to the show? Ten pounds says she's a contortionist."

"No way, look at that bone structure, she's a dancer. Don't tell me the boss man's resurrecting that ballet on the light bulbs act again, that was so last year." The other continued and the first nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, no, I'm not a per-"

"Of course you're not a performer! You're going to be a trainer right? Well, to tell you the truth I wouldn't mind being whipped into shape by the likes of you." He pursed his lips and made the motion of cracking a whip with his hand and Ami's cheeks went even redder. Cathy laughed and wrapped her arms around each of the twin's shoulders.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles boys but Ami's not going to be a part of the circus. She's going to become my new stepsister and you better respect her unless you want that raise you were talking about completely out of the question. She may not be a part of the family yet but I can assure you that dad's already protective over her." The two guys instantly snapped into attention, complete with a salute.

"Got it sir." One of them said and Catherine shook her head.

"Besides, she's already taken." She nodded over to the giant trampoline where Quatre was standing with Mina and Duo, talking about the newest group of performers who were practicing.

"Oh, so you're the dame that's tamed the shrew."

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere."

Ami looked to Catherine for an explanation but she was gazing off to the door. Ami turned and frowned when she saw Lita walking, well running, into the tent.

"I'll be right back." She excused herself from the group and walked to where Lita was gathering the stuff she'd left in the stands. "Lita." The girl looked up and groaned.

"I'm such an idiot." She flopped down in one of the seats and folded over to bury her face in her legs. Ami quietly sat next to her and put a hand on her friends back.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong with me, Ami?" Her voice was muffled but Ami could hear it plainly and her frown deepened. She pulled Lita's shoulder until she was sitting upright again.

"Nothing. Why would you ever think that something was wrong with you?" Lita shrugged.

"Trowa doesn't like me. As more then a friend anyway."

"Did he say that?" Ami asked and Lita shook her head and sighed.

"He didn't have to. I just wish I was a little less me, right now." Ami's frown turned into a sad smile and she gave her friend a hug.

"If you weren't you, you wouldn't be my best friend. You're one of the kindest and most thoughtful people that I know and if Trowa cannot see that then maybe he doesn't deserve you." Lita looked up and let out a small laugh.

"Thanks."

"Hey what's up?" Both girls looked up as Quatre, Catherine, Mina and Duo strolled over.

"What'd Trowa say? If he hurt your feelings let me know, fellow pilot or not I'm kicking his ass." Duo said and Lita laughed as Duo sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated." Mina winked and held up her typical victory sign.

"Yea, but the battle is half the fun. Look at Duo and I."

"I'd prefer not too actually." Lita muttered. "Ever."

"Look Trowa's just a very guarded person and he's not really good at expressing his feelings so give him time. If you really like him then you'll understand and respect that." Quatre cut in and Catherine nodded, turning to Lita.

"He's right. Just give him time Lita, if it's meant to be it will be worth the wait."

Ami patted Lita's hand then pushed herself up. "See, Lita. You're worried over nothing. Now,I hate to break this up but Ireally should be getting home; I have some more make up work to do before the meeting tonight."

"What are you talking about? You were already like three chapters ahead in all of your classes." Mina said and Ami nodded.

"And right now I'm only one chapter ahead. I have a lot of work to do." Mina sent a disbelieving look at Quatre, who just shrugged and followed after his girlfriend.

"Think about what I said." Quatre called over his shoulder. Lita nodded once and looked up to where the trapeze artists had started again. She wondered what it would be like to be up there. To feel like she was flying over the room. A chill set over her and she shivered.

"Are you ready to go Li?" Duo asked and she shook her head.

"I can give her a ride later." Catherine said walking away. "I won't be that long."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, okay?" Mina said blowing Lita a kiss as she grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him out of the tent. Lita leaned back in her chair and gazed up at the performers. Maybe they were right, maybe she did just need to give him time. But then, she'd already had a crush on him since Duo and Trowa became friends. How long was going to be long enough?

"I never realized how many people are experts on me." Lita jumped and looked down to see Trowa in between the space in the stands. He walked around to the end of the bleachers then walked over to where she was standing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I should probably head home away." Lita said, grabbing her backpack from the ground and tossing it over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Wait." Lita turned around. Trowa sat down and patted the space next to him.

"Can we talk?" Lita nodded and moved to sit by him, putting her bag back down. Trowa sighed beside her and she rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans. "Lita, I'm-"

"It's okay." She cut in, her hands balling into fists. "You don't have to explain anything. I mean, no one can control how they feel. It's fine that you don't like me." She stood up again and tossed a wave over her shoulder.

He looked back up to the act above him. They were apparently going on a much needed break because they were climbing down now. Suddenly an idea struck him and he turned back to Lita. "Do you want to go up there?" Lita looked back, obviously trying to hold on a brave face but he could see the slight quiver in her chin. She shook her head and walked on.

"I'm not good with heights." She called back and Trowa ran over and caught her wrist before she could climb down from the bleachers. She looked back, her arm tensed and Trowa braced himself for a punch that never came. She blinked back at him in obvious confusion.

"What?"

"Come on." He took her bag away then led the way to the tall rope latter that went to the trapeze platform. He could feel Lita trying to pull away from his grasp as it loomed closer.

"Wait, Trowa. Really, I don't like heights, at all."

"You're a Sailor Scout." He said back and she shook her head and pulled her arm away from him. He stopped and looked at her.

"No I'm not. I have the ability to turn into a Sailor Scout. Jupiter and I are two completely different personalities and two different people." Trowa nodded and looked around until he found a safety harness.

"I understand. You're even more like your brother then you probably realize." He grabbed the harness then walked back to where Lita was staring up at the platform ominously.

"Really?"

"He gives himself a separate name in battle too." Lita smiled fondly.

"Let me guess. The God of Death?" Trowa nodded and she shook her head. "I was wondering where that came from. He put it up on his door as a keep out sign a couple of years ago."

"Arms up." Lita did as she was told then frowned as he slipped the harness around her waist.

"I told you I'm not going up there." She let out a gasp as he pulled it so tight that the air rushed out of her lungs like a corset, only not nearly as fashionable. Mina would have a fit. She didn't have long to contemplate the possible ensemble choices because suddenly Trowa was back in front of her, checking the sides of the monstrosity to make sure it was secure. Her cheeks went red as his hands suddenly tightened on her waist and he pulled her closer until his face was looming over hers. Trowa tried not to laugh as she stared back at him, her emerald green eyes reflecting the befuddlement she was feeling.

"What if I promise not to let you fall?"

Before she had time to figure out what was going on or catch her breath, not that she could have with how tight the harness was, Trowa was againpulling her to the latter. She followed wordlessly.

'What was that all about?'

"Off with the shoes." She nodded and slipped out of her flip-flops. "Just climb up, I'll be right behind you." Lita nodded and grabbed the first rung. "When your feet get to the blue one, you see that one above you right?" Lita looked up. Five steps above her, level with the bouncy safety net was a rung that was painted blue.

"Yea."

"When your feet get there I want you to move to the other side of the latter so you're on the same side of the net. You can even step on the net if you want to get your footing." When she got there the net felt strangely springy under her feet. "Alright, now start up to the top." Trowa advised and Lita grabbed the latter again, looking down. It wasn't too bad. Sure they were only about twelve feet above the ground now but it was progress. She looked back up and tightened her hold on the bar, staring at Trowa who was waiting patiently on the other side of the latter.

"Aren't you coming over here?" He shook his head and climbed up. She followed, keeping her gaze up to the top of the tent. She could feel her arm muscles starting to strain and alarm was starting to set in when she noticed just how close she was to the top now so she closed her eyes. She reached up to another rung and felt her hand collide with another. She opened them again to see Trowa staring back at her. He moved his hand so she could continue.

"Everything okay?"

"Did I mention that I really, really don't like heights?" Trowa offered a faint smile stepped up, she matched his movement.

"Maybe once or twice. Why are you so afraid of heights?"

"When I was little I had a not so pleasant experience while climbing a tree in our backyard and ended up with a leg that was broken in two places. Ever since then…" She shivered and Trowa reached through the latter and caressed her cheek.

"Well you're doing great now. We made it." Lita looked behind her to see the platform. Suddenly there was a grin on her face and she turned back around.

"I did it." He nodded and pointed to the wire behind her.

"Now, I want you to reach back with your right hand and grab that then step on the platform with your right foot, then left foot, left hand. Got it?" Lita nodded and reached out to do so with a shaky hand. She clutched onto the wire with both hands once she got over and watched as Trowa stepped off the latter to the foot wide platform with the ease of a trained professional.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked, glancing down at the floor, twenty seven feet below her.

"Every time I come up here." He moved around her and grabbed the wire then reached for another wire that was hooked to something above them.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because if we never challenge our fears we'll never better ourselves. If everything was easy then the world wouldn't be the one we know now." He motioned for her to come on the other side of the wire and she did, looking everywhere but down. She could do this. She just had to think about other things. Like the meeting tonight. She took a deep breath, feeling annoyed when it was cut short by the constricting device around her waist. "Okay, feet with your toes dangling over the edge, don't look down." Lita nodded and looked up instead then tried to look back as Trowa stepped behind her and clipped the hook into the back of the harness. "Feel better?" She nodded again and pushed a clump of her hair behind her ear, her hands still a bit shaky.

"Yea, thanks." Trowa reached around her and grabbed a bar that had been placed on another hook a few feet in front of them. It was the trapeze, Lita realized as he pulled it closer.

"Alright, reach forward and grab it with your right hand, still keeping the other on the wire." Lita reached forward and let out a little shriek when her fingers missed it. A hand shot out around her waist, pulling her back up. "It's alright, I've got you." Lita nodded and licked her lips, reaching for it again. This time her hand clasped firmly around it. Alright now lean your hips forward."

"What?" Trowa chuckled and it sounded low and calming in her ear.

"Lean forward." Lita huffed but did as she was told. "Ok, I'm going to say one, two, three hup. And on hup you're going to jump forward and grab the bar with your left hand." Lita snorted but Trowa continued as if she hadn't."You're going to do a trick. It's really easy so don't worry. When you swing out you're going to curl your body into a ball and pulled your legs through. Wrap them over the bar then you'll let go with your hands. When you swing back in pull back up to normal until your feet are dangling again. I'll tell you forward back forward and when you let go you'll do a flip." Lita's eyebrow arched and he smiled. "Trust me." Lita sighed but focused on the bar, never one to turn down a challenge. She had already come all the way up here, might as well get it right.

"Alright." Trowa patted her shoulder and she drew in a deep breath.

"One, two, three, hup." Lita closed her eyes and jumped. It really was like flying. Even with the harness she'd never felt this free before. Even if she didn't get the trick right, the climb had been completely worth it. She did as Trowa said, listening to his voice as he instructed her through the trick and did it perfectly, even the flip at the end. She giggled when her back collided with the net and she bounced a few times, her hair falling out of its ponytail in the process. She stared up at the ceiling as she waited for her breath to calm down. She'd done it. She'd really actually done it. Mina would never believe it but who cared?

Trowa hide his smile as he climbed down the rope latter, watching Lita as she continued to blink up at the top of the tent, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. He could remember his own first trip up to the platform, the euphoric sense of accomplishment of swinging out the first time. Judging by the wide smile on her face Lita was feeling that rush now. Suddenly she started laughing, her hands tangling through her hair.

"I can't believe." She looked up again and shook her head.

"You're a natural." He stepped off the latter at the bottom and walked to the side of the net closest to Lita. She pushed herself up and crawled over to the edge, her green eyes sparkling.

"How do I get down from here?"

"Put your hands in the two holes right here and flip down." She did and frowned when she saw she was still about five feet above the ground. Before she could inform Trowa of that little fact he had grabbed her waist and easy plucked her from the net. "I take it you had fun." He said when he put her back on the ground. She nodded then launched herself around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She said and Trowa nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Was it just his imagination or did he really feel a shocking tingle where their skin collided? He closed his eyes and concentrated on the way her firm body formed against his. She really did have the body and grace of a fighter. If she were pinned against any of the pilots it'd be a draw who would win. But then there was a whole other side to Lita. The side that did things like bring cake to her friends and volunteer to help her friends in anyway she could. 'Maybe that was what she meant when she said that she and Jupiter were two separate entities.' She could be both fiercely protective and the most caring person in the world at the same time. He closed his eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder then snapped open again when he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. He pulled back and she bowed her head, removing her arms from around him to wipe at her tears.

"Sorry. I don't even know why I'm blubbering." She admitted as another tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. "I should probably go. I've already taken up your practicing time." She pushed away from him but he grabbed her wrist before she could take a step and quickly closed the space between them. Lita's watery eyes stared up at him curiously as his hands slipped to her waist and undid the ties on the harness then tossed it away. A fresh breath of air rushed into her lungs and Lita nodded, blinking and turning away from his emotionless face. That was all he pulled her back for. To take off the harness. Another tear burned down her cheek. What was she doing getting her hopes up? She had probably just imagined that glimmer that had formed in Trowa's eye. Or worse it had just been a glimmer of pity. 'He feels sorry for me. For everything that happened with our friends…'

She balled her hand into a fist as anger coursed through her. Well he could take his pity to someone who needed it.

She tried to push away again but Trowa pulled her closer. She could even feel his heart pounding in his chest. She looked up at him and gasped. His eyes were searching over her, as if he were striping passed all the layers she'd put up around herself, trying to find the real person she was inside.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" It was such a trivial question that it caught Lita off guard. Even more so when he combed his fingers through the chocolate colored locks, pulling a bit of it over her shoulder.

"I-uh-don't know." She said, her pale cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. He found himself smiling at it and reaching over to run his fingers over it. He loved the feeling of her soft skin under his slightly calloused hands. And the way her hands were pressed against his chest mid-shove. Her fingers were curved so that her nails scraped into his skin. And a few wisps of her hair were dancing around in the breeze from the tent flap a few feet away. He'd never really noticed how really beautiful Lita was, both inside and out but now it was as if he were suddenly seeing her. The real her. The insecure and guarded part of her that was afraid of heights and maybe didn't like fighting as much as her reputation suggested. "Trowa, what are y-"

She didn't get out the rest because suddenly he was kissing her. And it wasn't an innocent, I like you, first kiss. It was a powerful, commanding, you complete me and your damn well going to know it, kiss that made her stomach flop and her heart thump hard in her chest. She shivered as his hands slid up the back of her shirt. He drew in a deep breath and smiled against her lips. She even smelled like cake.

"What was that?" She breathed when her eyes opened and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"A kiss." He said back, just as breathlessly. Lita shook her head, backing away. Trowa's skin prickled with electricity that felt both dangerous and addicting.

"_That_ was not a kiss." She balled her hand into a fist and glared at him. "How dare you try to take advantage of my feelings like that!" Trowa's eyebrows shot up as she backed away from him. "Just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean-"

"I don't pity you." He reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She looked at her hand then up to him, gulping as he tugged her back over to him. "I care about you. Your friendship means a lot to me." Lita nodded, looking away from him. He reached over and moved her face back to his. "That's why I think we should take it slow. I don't want to hurt you." He ran his hand through her hair again and her eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded once, a smile spread across his face.

"Yea. I'm not good at talking and stuff so it's something that we'll need to work on." Lita wrapped her arms around him in a hug that he returned with as much vigor. She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm a master at it then." Lita closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Trowa. 'Please don't let this be a dream. Please tell me this is really happening.' She thought and giggled, pulling away. Trowa got a weary look on his face as her eyebrow perked.

"Is there something wrong?" Lita shook her head and smirked.

"Nope, but how about we keep this a secret from the others for a while. At least from Duo and Mina." Trowa shrugged and Lita giggled deviously. "Like I always say, there's nothing wrong with getting a little revenge."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get out but I did! I hope you liked it, I'm planning on getting the next chapter out sooner since my summer class finally ended! Yay! Well, don't forget to review, I'll love you for it! MIS


	24. Truth and a Visitor

Hey I'm back with yet another chapter of Second Chance, but everything is wrapping up pretty nicely. Thanx to everyone that reviewed and read, it means a lot knowing that there's actually someone out there reading this! Well, like always, I don't own SM or GW and in his specific chapter I don't own Sei-chan, Morika, or Momo- chan, they are from Peach Girl but I own the plot so please don't steal that. Peace chums!

* * *

"Hey Ami, can I speak with you for a second?" Ami looked up from her book of John Donne poetry and nodded to Catherine curiously. From the first day Ami arrived they'd gotten along well but very rarely did they spend time together when it wasn't with the rest of the girls or some other member of the family. And there was obviously something bothering her. Her lips were pursed in a firm frown and her arms were crossed over her chest. 

"Sure. Come on in." Catherine strolled in on edge.

"Sorry to bug you while you're studying." Ami waved the implication away and put her bookmark over the poem Air and Angels that she had been working on.

"It's nothing. Is everything alright?" Catherine sat down on the end of Ami's bed.

"Well kind of. I hate to do this because you've already done so much helping out with prom and everything…" Ami nodded, urging her to continue. "Well, I just spoke with your Aunt Emily and she suggested that we plan Kia's bridal shower too. And it's supposed to be next weekend." Ami's eyebrows reached for her hairline.

"That's short notice." Catherine nodded.

"And also the day after prom. I've already reserved the tearoom but I don't think we can pull it off." Ami offered a smile and pushed herself up from her bed.

"Sure we can. We'll just have to put all of our efforts towards it." Catherine smiled and shook her head fondly.

"I don't know how you're so optimistic all the time." She said before she let out a small laugh. "So how are things going for you? I feel like we haven't just sat down and talked. I mean, we are going to be sisters in two weeks."

Ami shifted a little and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm fine, really I am."

"I guess you would be. You seem really happy, everyone's noticed." Ami's cheeks went a little red and Cathy chuckled. "It's a good thing. To tell you the truth I was a little worried about you moving here. I kept thinking how I would feel if I was just relocated like that. I would be crushed if I had to leave all of my friends behind. But you took it really well." Ami nodded and looked down at her toes peaking out from under her light green pajama pants. "It's almost like you're happier here. Like you were glad to come."

"Well, I guess I did miss my mom." She said and Catherine frowned at the way she averted her face.

"Is that all? You just missed your mom?" Ami looked up at Catherine's concerned face. It really was amazing how alike she and Trowa looked. They had the same thin face, striking green eyes and auburn hair. And though she would never look like them there was already a connection that she couldn't deny was there."Actually, there was something that happened last year that─"

"Knock, knock." Both girls looked up at Triton, standing tensely in the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt but Ami you have a visitor." Ami nodded and looked at Catherine.

"We'll talk later." Catherine said and Ami nodded, pulling herself up, curious as to who would be visiting her at eight on a Friday morning that had Triton looking so tense.

He followed her the whole way down in silence and she could feel herself getting more and more concerned. 'Maybe I should've changed into something more appropriate.' She thought looking down at her sleep clothes. This thought echoed ten fold when she turned into the entrance hall to see her mother speaking with two, not too pleased police officers.

"Here she is now." Ami felt like her feet turned to lead when the two men looked at her, one of them pulling out a small notebook and giving her a great shot of the pair of handcuffs attached to his belt. She felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder and she sent Triton a grateful attempt at a smile.

"Miss Mizuno, we have a few questions for you about the whereabouts of a few friends of yours." The guy who pulled out the small notebook looked down at it.

"Momo Adachi, Morika Sasaki and Sae Kashawagi."

* * *

"Hey Ames, are you alright? You've been really out of it all day." Ami blinked and looked away from the picture she had cradled in her hand. Her cheeks stained red as the gazes of the rest of the group landed on her curiously. 

"Oh, yes Lita. I just realized how close finals are." She lied, looking back at the picture. In it were four girls sitting at a lunch table not unlike the one she was sitting at now. Only the ocean was shining behind them. It was so strange to see her past self like that when she finally felt that she was leaving that period of her life behind her. But then the two deputies had shown up that morning and completely rocked everything.

_"And you haven't heard from any of them at all?"_

_"No, not since I moved here in February."_

_"Well, if you do see them will you please give us a call? They've been missing for a week now and we discovered a letter on the bed in Momo's room. It says that they were coming here to find you and apologize about something. Do you know anything that they could be apologizing for?"_

_"No, no I don't." Ami quickly lied after sending a look towards her mother. "As far as I knew we parted on good terms."_

Ami felt a little guilty about lying to the police but she had other things on her mind. She knew immediately what apology that they would be giving her but that meant that they knew the truth. Surely them knowing the truth had to mean something, but what?

"Are you sure that's all. Because I really don't think that you of all people need to be worried about finals." Serena said and Ami nodded. Giving the image one last sweeping gaze before she put it in her purse. Always the center of attention Sae was laying across all the girls laps. Ami herself was sitting on the outside, her long navy blue hair caught in one of the strong blasts of wind off of the ocean. There was a smile stretched firmly across her face but it was her eyes that really caught her attention. There was an underlying sadness behind them. She had been arguing with Zach a few seconds before Neph had bounded over and told Ami that they were going to take pictures. The detectives said she could have it at the end of the questioning because she kept staring at it but she was starting to really question if that was a good idea or not.

"We did it!" A loud yell echoed across the courtyard and everyone looked up curiously as a group Ami recognized as the whole swim team walked out of the school. A small freshman at the back had a three tier trophy tittering dangerously in her hands. "We won state in seven of the eleven events!" Dorothy said and Relena rushed over to congratulate the group.

"Gees, I'm gonna go off the record and guess that they're excited." Mina said and Lita rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again."

"So, do you miss it?" Ami looked at Quatre and shook her head, turning back at the group as they all spread out to their friends. Two freshman girls headed right for the table and sat down on either side of Ami.

"Isn't it exciting? After all the practice and what no? Coach said that we probably would've won them all if you had come."

"Not that we don't completely understand, we do."

"But next year will be our year. For sure."

"You are going to swim next year, right?" Ami blinked as she looked back and forth between the two girls.

"I-uh."

"Oh you two aren't badgering Ami and trying to make her feel guilty are you." Dorothy said sauntering over with Relena's arm hoped through her own. She easy shooed the two girls away. "How are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm f-"

"That's good. Victory party tonight at my house…"

Ami nodded but her gaze cut across the courtyard as two figures emerged from the building. She stiffened as they looked around. Detective Lancer removed his dark sunglasses to reveal piercing gray eyes which seemed to immediately settle on her face. It was the same chilling look he'd given earlier and caused a chill right down her spine. By now half of the courtyard was staring at the two men who just walked out into ninety degree weather in all black suits.

Relena rushed over to the two men immediately.

"Gees, did someone get busted again?" Mina asked.

"I hope so." Raye mumbled, turning back to her meal.

Dorothy snorted and stood up, noticing how tense the guys had gotten. "God, lighten up. If they really knew that you guys were here I think they'd be sending a lot more then two obviously unarmed agents. Party starts nine Ames." Ami was hardly even listening because suddenly Relena motioned towards their table.

Raye stopped mid chew as the guys threw cautious looks around. "Maybe she was wrong. You guys go on we can cover for you." She whispered and they started to gather their things when Ami stood up, nearly knocking over her bottle of water but Lita grabbed it before she could, leaving her friends sitting around the table and sharing confused faces.

"Don't bother. I'll uh, be right back."

"What are you doing?" Raye hissed after her but she was already brushing down the front of her skirt and extending her hand to the stoic detectives. They were almost as bad as Heero.

"Good afternoon." She bid as Detective Samuel shook her hand.

"Miss Mizuno."

"I take it you know these gentlemen Ami?" Relena said, looking rather uneasy.

"Yes, we've met before."

"Then I don't need to get in contact with your parents then?" Ami shook her head looking between the men.

"No. I'm sure this won't take long." Both men nodded.

"Alright then." Relena sent a skeptical look at Ami then walked away.

"Is there something else that I can help with?" Detective Lancer shook his head.

"No, you've already been quite helpful. Actually it's the opposite. We've located Sae Kashawagi and we're using the information that she gave us to track the other two girls as well. The thing is that since she's over eighteen years old and no longer under her parent's jurisdiction we must comply with what ever wishes that she has and she asked us to take her to you at once." Ami's eyebrows rose and she let out a small breath of relief.

"So she's alright then?"

"She seems to be. Won't let us take her to a hospital, she just said that she had to see you." Ami nodded, trying to make all of this settle in.

"Alright, then she's here, now?" They both nodded.

"We wanted to make sure that it was alright with you first." Ami nodded and cracked her knuckles. Sae was here? It seemed so surreal. Someone that Ami had once considered one of her best friends, who had then turned her back on her when she needed her the most, was going to be here. In her new life.

"Yes, I suppose that would be alright." Detective Lancer nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Then we'll be right back." Ami sighed as she headed back to the table, trying to avoid the prying looks of her friends until she was sitting back down again, nervously looking over her uniform. Dorothy had apparently rejoined the table during the transaction because she was sitting down right beside Quatre so she settled for the seat across from Heero.

"What did they want?" Lita asked, leaning forward and handing Ami her bottle back. Ami took it and unscrewed the top only to screw it back on it.

"How did you know that they wanted to talk to you?" Raye said grabbing it before Ami could do it again.

"Are you in any kind of trouble because me and guys could give you protection if you need it, all you have to do is say so." Ami smiled at Duo, fighting off her laugh and trying to swallow down her worries at the same time. It would be alright. So Sae was going to be here? Surely worse things could happen…

"No, everything's fine. It's just that a friend of mine is going to come here and she's a bit of a special circumstance."

"How so?" Raye asked and Ami squirmed a little.

"Well, she kind of went missing last week and insisted that she see me immediately." Serena choked on the sandwich she had been nibbling on and Duo had to clap her on the back a few times.

"What do you mean she went _missing_?" Ami opened her mouth to elaborate but a screech echoed across the courtyard and cut her off. Everyone turned towards the door where the two men were back and escorting a short girl with choppy brown hair between them.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me again for one second." She pushed herself up again and made her way back over, smoothing down her hair and fixing her uniform anywhere it could've bunched.

"I can't believe it's really you. I like the hair. You're copying off of me aren't you?" Ami blinked as Sae threw her stick thin arms around Ami's neck, bringing with her the familiar smell of lilacs and pears. It had been the group's signature fragrance and they all owned a bottle. Except for Ami now, because she had thrown hers out the day after she came back from the hospital.

"Uh, it is nice to see you again as well Sae." She managed before Sae pulled away and grabbed her hands, giving her the most earnest look she had. Which considering it was Sae wasn't saying much. Ami had gone through far too much to trust her. She rarely did anything that didn't benefit herself.

"You forgive me right? For everything that happened back then. I feel completely horrid about that whole situation." Tears began pooling in her chocolate brown eyes and she threw her arms back around Ami, burying her head in her shoulder. Ami's back stiffened and the two detectives, obviously disturbed that tears were going to be involved, waved and made a hasty exit as Ami awkwardly patted her friend's back. "It was Momo, you know how she can be sometimes…"

"Hey, is everything alright with your…uh…friend?" Ami sent Quatre a thankful look over Sae's shoulder.

"Yes. This is Sae, she was just-"

"Apologizing for being a completely lousy friend to Ami. She's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met and I treated her like dirt when she needed me most. I'm just such a terrible person." She batted her eyes sadly at Quatre. "You must be a friend of Ami's. Hopefully you'll treat her better then I did." Sae pulled away from Ami and wiped away her play tears, offering a watery smile to Quatre. "I'm Sae, Ami's worst companion." Quatre's eyebrow quirked and he threw a questionable glance to Ami. She sighed deeply, seeing where this was going already. But at least Quatre wasn't buying it.

"Sae, really it's alright. What is in the past is in the past."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have the guilt of knowing that you caused one of your best friends to do _that_ to herself." She said throwing Ami a look that nearly made her blood freeze. "You're just too nice Ames, always were. Don't you know that you're never going to get ahead in life with that attitude?" Ami frowned as a glazed look overcame Sae's face, as if she had fallen into a trance. "You're never going to get ahead in this organization with that attitude. You're just going to fail at it like you do with everything else."

"Sae, are you alright?" Sae blinked and smiled at Ami, gripping her arms.

"Nothing, just babbling, you know how I am. Oh, I was wondering if you minded my staying with you for a few days? I know my mother is freaking out, you know how she can get sometimes, and I really don't want to have to deal with her just yet, you know." Ami nodded, still puzzled about what had just happened. It was almost like Sae had been suddenly hypnotized, or was repeating something that had been told to her.

"No, it's no bother. I just need to call my mother really quick and tell her that you'll be staying over. How about you head over to the table and meet the rest of my friends and I'll go call her, hm?" Sae nodded enthusiastically and gave Ami an air kiss.

"Take your time. I'd love to meet all of your new friends."

Ami frowned at Sae's back then turned and pulled out her phone.

"She certainly is a character. You said you used to be friends with her?" Quatre said catching up and sliding his hand into hers.

"She seems different. I mean, she's always been a little flaky but she almost seems like a whole other person."

"You don't sound like you trust her." Quatre mused and Ami nodded.

"She wasn't exactly a favorite from my past."

"What happened?" Ami sighed and came to a stop. Back at the table Sae was introducing herself and shaking everyone's hands. Apparently she'd gotten over her guilt.

"Well, she's not really respectful of other's feelings, particularly towards you're, uh…another person." Quatre nodded then smiled mischievously.

"She tried to steal Zach from you?"

"On more then one occasion. But that's just the person she is, I guess I just have to learn not to take it personal. Maybe I should warn the rest of the girls to keep an eye on her…" She mused, tapping her chin with her phone.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Ami sighed and glanced back at the table. There was an uncertainty that refused to be swallowed down. She'd already been betrayed by Sae once and she couldn't afford to allow herself to be manipulated and hurt again. What was she thinking to let Sae back into her world? It had been a mistake the first time that had nearly cost her, her life. She should've told the detectives no, that they had to dump the girl off with someone else.

Quatre frowned as Ami's grip on his hand tightened significantly and her face reflected that she was lost in not very pleasant thoughts. "She really bugs you doesn't she? I don't think she seems that bad, a little self centered but-" Ami stepped in front of him, cutting off his sentence and leveling with an entirely serious gaze that sent chills through his system.

"It's a façade. A mask that she wears to draw people in so please didn't get wrapped up in it. Sae is like a, a parasite that draws on the happiness of others and isn't satisfied until she's completely stolen everything from you."

"She's really shaken you up." Quatre said and Ami folded her arms over her chest and watched as Sae moved on from her group of friends to the numerous groups of guys who were eating in the courtyard. It as almost like watching the past all over again. How many times had she seen Sae do this last year? She called it 'making the rounds'.

"I just know what she is capable of when she puts her mind to something." Ami said and Quatre laughed and rubbed her arms in an unsuccessful attempt at calming her down.

"Relax, I'm on your side remember?" Ami blinked and offered a sad smile.

"I know. It's just that she's hurt a lot of people and ruined a lot of girl's lives and I don't want to see it happen again." Quatre frowned glancing between the girl and Ami, his opinion of her darkening slightly. Ami had once mentioned the friends that she had when she was with Zach and how they had treated her after what happened. It as inhuman to do that to someone you had been good friends with for that long and now that he was looking at one of the people who had been responsible for doing that to Ami he couldn't help the bitter wave that swept through him.

"You won't have to. If she's staying over so am I." Ami finally dragged her gaze away from Sae, who had already gotten one group of guys to fall for her if the way they were scrambling to carry her things was any indication.

"Quatre, you don't have to do that."

"But I'd feel better if I did. Something tells me that it'd be best if I kept my eye on her, especially when she's around you." Ami let out a sigh of relief when he pulled her into a tight hug. She inhaled deep and settled against him listening to the rhythmic sound of his heart and letting it soothed her frazzled nerves. But when she opened her eyes again the only thing she saw was Sae's face screwed into a harsh glare and directed straight towards her.

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Ms. Anderson." Sae said as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth, even though she had barely touched her lasagna. "It was delicious." Kia smiled proudly as she stood up to gather the dishes. It was amazing really, how quickly Sae's web had been spun. The whole school was already buzzing about her and here Ami's parents were, eating out of her palm in less then a few hours. Even Catherine and Trowa seemed oblivious to the fact that they were falling under the spell too and kept offering to help in anyway. It was beginning to freak Ami out. All it would take was one little tug and everything that she'd been working on for the last six months would go careening off from under her feet again. 'But it's different this time. I have Quatre on my side.' She sent a grateful glance across the table to him. He was barely picking at his plate as well and sending fleeting looks in Sae's direction every once in a while. No matter what happened she'd be fine as long as she had him. 

"Oh, thank you Sae. How kind, and it was just the store bought kind." Kia said, her cheeks going a little red.

"And we can take care of the dishes, you've already done enough by preparing the meal." Sae said, standing to take the plates from her hands. Trowa nodded as well standing up to help. Triton laughed jovially and looked around the table.

"Where have you been hiding this young lady Ami? She's already making a positive influence on you kids." He said and Sae giggled and reached for another plate but Kia waved the thought away.

"Nonsense, you're a guest. You all go have fun." Sae let out a small whoop as she grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Yes. Now we can start getting ready. The party is only in an hour and a half." Ami's eyebrows rose as Sae pushed open her door.

"Party?"

"Yea, the one that the Dorothy girl was talking about. Why did you quit swimming? You were like a little fish before. In fact that's all that you and Momo talked about. It was always the swim team this and so and so is doing whatever event. Me and Morika could barely stand it. Now what do you have to wear? Wow, all you have is the uniform pretty much. Gees you need to go shopping." Ami sighed and plopped down on the bed.

Sae had been like this all day, constantly on the go. She had tried to keep up to keep an eye on her but now all she wanted to do was sit there and sleep and do some much needed thinking.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something?" Ami propped herself up and looked in the general direction of her closet.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Quatre girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ami's cheeks went red as Sae peaked out of the closet. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"I suppose for all intensive purposes yes, we are." Sae nodded, disappearing again.

"I got that feeling. And are you happy?" Ami's eyes squared slightly.

"Very."

"Oh. I like this." Sae said as she emerged from the closet with a short pale yellow skirt in hand. "And are Duo and Mina as well?" Ami nodded and Sae sighed. "You're so lucky. You always have such a perfect life. Perfect family, perfect friends, boyfriend, grades. You know that Momo was so jealous of you. It was her idea from the beginning. She can be quite frightening when she wants to be."

"Is she why you guys decided to run away to apologize?" Ami asked and Sae shook her head, grinning.

"No, that was my idea. I just felt so bad about what happened." Sae held the skirt up to herself. "Duo's really nice and funny, you know. He showed me to your car after school when we got separated. Maybe he'll be at the party. It's really too bad about Mina though…You said that they were really close, right?" Sae handed the skirt to Ami and walked back to the closet.

"Very. Sae, I'm really tired and not really feeling up to going. Maybe we could just stay in." Sae came back out holding a little black dress that Ami had gotten for Mina's prom after party.

"You're kidding me. Party Hardy Ami Mizuno is too _tired_ to go out? Do I need to bring up the Fourth of July?" Ami groaned and leaned back on her elbows. Was there no end?

"A lot of things have changed since then." She said before she could stop it but it was already out there now, hanging in the air like an empty threat. Sae's hand dropped and a low whine emitted from her voice that made Ami cringe.

"You don't forgive me do you?" Sae said, her hands clutched in front of her chest.

"Sae this isn't about you, it's about everything."

"You don't have to say that if you don't mean it Ami."

"Hey, how's it going girls?" Sae sent Quatre a sad smile and took the skirt back from Ami to put it in the closet.

"Nothing. At all. What are you guys doing tonight?" Sae asked then plopped down on the soft carpet.

"I'm doing homework. Trowa's headed over to Lita's so I thought I'd just come over here for a while."

"Wait, Lita is Duo's sister right? Has he already left? I wanna go." Quatre nodded and she sighed.

"Well, since you're here we can go over Pomp and Circumstance. I think I might play violin for the commencement ceremony and I'm not really familiar with the part." Ami said and Sae sighed again.

"Bo-ring. I'll be listening to _real_ music then." Sae dragged her bag to her, the same one she'd presumably taken when she ran away, and pulled out a MP3 player.

Ami shook her head as the volume was cranked up so loud that they could both hear it on the other side of the room.

* * *

_She couldn't think. The pounding of the music was so loud that it was disorienting her thoughts and the constricting dress was making even breathing a battle. Not that she wanted to. The mixing of alcoholic beverages, sweat, cold pizza and perfume was wafting all around her in between the gyrating bodies of her peers. A few of them waved and called hi but she was looking for someone. She had something very important to tell him._

_"Aww, it looks so cute on!" Someone squealed. She turned and smiled as a taller girl with strawberry blonde hair walked over, people parting for her and the huge glittery white angel wings that were perched on her back. Her pristine white dress stopped just short of inappropriate and her white ballet flats were somehow completely clean of any of the trash that had found its way to the floor._

_"Thanks. But I don't think any one will recognize me without Zach, have you seen him?" The girl, Momo, shrugged._

_"I know he's here because the other girls are. You know how he can be. He's probably in the front making Trojan waterbombs with the rest of the idiots. I promise guys are so immature at our age. Do you want a drink?"_

_"No thank you."_

_And suddenly she was walking down a dark hall, stepping around the people who were lining it in various states of activity their parents certainly wouldn't be too happy about. She had to get out of here. She didn't even know why she came. Halloween was never one of her favorite holidays. But then again this was the first year their house wouldn't get teepee'd or vandalized at all. But was it worth it? The 'appearences' that she was expected to make. And the expensive salon trips. The hair. The clothes. She looked down at her dress in mild disgust. It was a nice powder blue color but came to mid thigh and showed off a lot more of her body then she was comfortable with. And the knee high matching gogo boots were beginning to hurt her feet. She let out a sigh as she finally reached the exit to the back porch of the grounds. They'd had enough parties at the supposedly haunted manor that she would've been able to navigate it with her eyes closed. _

_The cool air drifting through her thigh length hair immediately made her relax and she clumsily walked to the hand rail and looked out at the twinkling lights of Carmel. She frowned noting that the valley was especially dark tonight as it was a new moon and only the stars and colonies could be seen floating above her head. The ancient Incan civilization had believed that the moon was a god and that it would go away once a month because it was angry with the people and a sacrifice would be given to appease it. _

_"There you are." A smile spread across her face at the sound of that voice. She turned around and saw the outline of him standing in the billowing curtains of the master suite storm doors. _

_"Zach, I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." She said walking over carefully so as to not go teetering to the hard marble balcony._

_"I know. Come on in." He moved aside so she could step into the dark room and she walked in without reserve, swallowing down the nervousness that had settled into her stomach. It was now or never._

_"Look Zach, I think that we should talk about spending the Christmas holiday with your family." He closed the storm doors silently and she cleared her throat. "You see, I'd love to and I'm so glad that you invited me but I don't think it'll be possible. You know how I told you that my parents are divorced?" She could barely make out his shadow as he moved around the dark room but she assumed he was listening. "Well they have joint custody and every other Christmas they switch and-"_

_"For god's sake would you shut up?" He yelled and Ami jumped, her hand fluttering up to her heart. She'd never heard him use that tone before and it made her weary not being able to see him. _

_"I'm sorry Zach it's not that I don't want to." She froze as a finger ran along her arm and she felt a presence settle behind her. She hadn't even heard him move. _

_"Shh. Just don't talk anymore okay." She felt him push her hair away off of one shoulder and then suddenly warm lips were placed on her neck, making her jump again._

_"Zach." She gasped, turning around. "Are you even listening?" She let out a shriek as two hands grabbed her wrist and shoved her into the nearest wall. _

_"I said, shut up." He hissed in her face, green eyes glowing back at her with an almost supernatural fierceness. A toxic whiff of vodka attacked her senses as his body crushed into hers. _

_"Zach, are you drunk?" She managed to gasp out before his lips were savagely attacking hers. She pushed at him trying to use the leverage she had against the wall but he only pressed in harder. His hand grabbed her thigh just passed the dress and squeezed so tight that she cried out. "Zach stop it, you're hurting me."_

_"So sorry princess." He hissed before she was pulled away from the wall and shoved just as roughly onto a bed. She tried to move away from him but he was over her, bruising her lips and pulling at the straps of her dress before she could get far. Now she really felt like she was suffocating but was too in shock to do anything. This wasn't happening. This wasn't Zach. _

_"Knock it off Zach, I'm serious. You're scaring me." She tried pushing against him again but the only thing it did was make her already short dress hike up even more. He chuckled in her ear and she shivered. "Stop fighting it Ami." She cried out as his leg wedged between hers. _

_"Please stop."_

_"This is going to happen whether you want it to or not." She closed her eyes and tried to sink into herself, into the bed, anywhere but here. His hand roamed through her hair in a mock tenderness that made her skin crawl. "I'd just sit back and enjoy the ride if I were you."_

_She felt like there was something crawling over her. Something that everyone could see. They were staring at her like she was infected and it just made her feel even more alone. She wrapped her arms around her and scratched her shoulder. She had to get out of here. _

_She sent a frantic look towards the clock on the wall, ignoring the questioning looks that people were sending her as she barreled down the hall, the lockers and people she passed nothing but a blur, disappearing behind the dark curtain that her navy colored hair provided. It was still damp from the scalding hot shower she took this morning. Even when running she felt cold. She had changed out her normal short skirt and tank top combination for a black hoodie and a pair of loose jeans to abide it but it didn't help. An iciness had been biting into her skin since last night when…She bite down on her lip and willed the tears to stay in her eyes. She couldn't break down here. She ducked her head, letting her hair obscure her face even more. It hurt so bad. Everywhere. Especially her heart. It felt as if someone had stabbed it. And now her eyes were hurting for trying to hold back the tears. Everyone knew and the 'it' couple had broken up. Even her teachers had asked if she was okay. She had lied and said that she was but she felt like she was dying. Being ripped to shreds from all the rumors that were flying around. Rumors about the true reason they broke up. It was only lunch and already someone had wrote 'whore' on her locker in permanent marker. She bit her lip again, grimacing as she tasted copper and another sharp pain rocked her system._

_She turned the corner and pushed open the door to the courtyard. She was almost there. She looked up and stopped midstep as her heart skipped a beat. _

_Someone snorted as she tried to remove her gaze from Zach. He was sitting there in the middle with some freshman perched on his lap, his arms wrapped around her securely. At their fountain. The one where they had shared their first kiss.. The one they joked about transplanting when they were older so they could have it in their backyard when they got married. What little resolve she had gained instantly evaporated. _

_"Look who it is." Jed said with a laugh that gained the attention of everyone else who was having their lunch outside. Ami pushed her hair behind her ear with a trembling hand and tried to walk passed but it felt like her shoes had lead in them._

_"We're all completely satisfied right now but we may require your services later." He said and everyone began laughing. Even Zach and the girl who was cluelessly sitting in his lap. Ami's cheeks reddened and she ducked her head and tried to hurry passed but Jed stepped in her way. "Going somewhere? I said that we may need you later. Or are you already full for the day." She moved to the left but he countered her move with a cruel laugh. Ami could feel the tears even more. "God, is there anything worse then a stuck up whore?" _

_"What about a rapist." She spat back looking right at Zach, he didn't even bat a lash. He did, however, kiss the girl's cheek. She threw a look at the girls for support but got only looks of disgust in return._

_"How dare you say that, Ami. Just because you tarnished your own reputation doesn't mean you can do that to Zach. He's an innocent here." Sae said, jumping up to his defense. The knife that was already in her heart twisted painfully as the rest of the girls nodded. Even Momo. Her best friend. The dam that she'd managed to make to control the tears broke and single tear slid from her face, burning all the to her chin._

_"You know me. You know that I would never do anything like that." She said and Momo looked for a second like she believed but then closed her eyes and angled her head away._

_"I thought I knew you but I was wrong. I guess you really are just a-" She didn't even hear the rest. She turned and ran for the student parking lot, her mind racing. There was no way she could come back here. And her dad wouldn't let her just transfer without a reason. And she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. She wretched her car door open, not even caring when the door dented into the car next to hers and struggled to put the key in the ignition but it was like her body was refusing to comply. After a few attempts she gave up, throwing the keys on her dash board and curling her arms around the steering wheel, trying to swallow back the bile that was rising in her throat as she realized that she was truly alone.

* * *

_

Quatre groggily blinked his eyes opened as another loud shriek ripped through the silence. "What?" He pushed himself up as Trowa clicked on the light across the room and they both groaned looking towards the floor. It was midnight. Who was screaming bloody murder like that? Suddenly the door burst open and a blur of white cloth and dark brown hair barreled into the room and attached itself fearfully to Quatre's side, shaking and sniffling.

Trowa shook his head as Quatre jumped. "What is going on?" Catherine wandered over, scratching her messy hair sleepily.

"That girl is crazy! She tried to…" Sae let out a cry and wrapped her arms round Quatre's shoulders. "She said that she forgave me but…" That seemed to snap Quatre into reality and he jumped up. Sae gasped and jumped back from him, Catherine quickly coming to console her while Quatre made a beeline for Ami's room, Trowa following and Catherine escorting a hysterical Sae behind them.

"What's going on? We heard screams." Triton and Kia both emerged in various states of disorientation. Kia frowned immediately when she saw Sae.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Ami. She tried to…" Yet again she drifted off like she couldn't continue. Quatre pushed the door open and flicked on the light, feeling his heart stop for a second at the sight in front of him.

"What's…" Triton frowned as Kia momentarily forgot about Sae and rushed over to Ami's bed where she was curled into a violently shivering ball and clutching one wrist so hard that it was turning blue. The covers were kicked off and tears were freely streaking down her face though she wasn't making a sound.

"She's having another nightmare. It's nothing to worry about Sae. I'm sure she didn't mean to hit you." She said frowning as she touched Ami's head. "She's also burning up. Trowa can you get a few damp towels please?" Sleepy and more then a little puzzled, he nodded and walked to Ami's bathroom. Quatre wandered over to the bed cautiously as Kia turned back to her daughter, crouched in front of her and attempted to wake her up. It only caused her to curl into a tighter ball.

"It's alright Quatre dear. She gets these occasionally. Triton, do you think you could call Setsuna for me please." Kia sent Quatre a weak smile as he crouched next to her and swallowed, taking in her disheveled appearance. Her face was red and some of her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her pajamas were completely twisted around her and another tear was streaking down her face. He reached forward and wiped it away before it disappeared into the pillow and her eyes snapped open, dark blue and scared.

"Gees Ami, you really know how to scare people." Kia said as Ami pushed herself up and clutched her head.

"Are you alright?" Triton asked walking over with the phone outstretched. Ami shook her head and sniffled, wiping at her remaining tears.

"Well, you gave us all a scare. You really need to be more careful Ami. You could've really hurt Sae." That was apparently a bad thing to say because Ami's head snapped up and quickly sought Sae out. She was still standing by Catherine, an innocent look on her face that made Ami's hands curl into balls. Quatre reached over and grabbed one before she could say anything. She looked over at him and visibly relaxed. "I'm going to call Setsuna if this is still happening. Maybe moving to meetings only every other week was too infrequent. You have been taking your you-know-what's haven't you Ami, because they're supposed to help with this you know…" Quatre frowned as Ami's eyes became unfocused for a second and her face went very pale.

He jumped up, pulling Ami with him and ran for her bathroom. He pushed Trowa aside and throw up the lid to the toilet in time for her to collapse next to it and pay homage to the porcelain god.

"Here you go." Trowa said handing Quatre a wet towel. He sent a thankful look to his friend and placed it on the back of her neck.

"How is she doing?" Kia asked walking over a few seconds later after checking on Sae one more time.

"I think she'll survive." Quatre said and Kia smiled down at him as he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"I do too. We're going to make Sae a palette downstairs. Let us know if you need anything else." Quatre nodded as the older woman touched Trowa's shoulder then left.

"This has been a most amusing night." Trowa said leaning against the sink counter and handing over two more towels.

"Suit that yourself." Ami croaked as she flushed the toilet and sat up embarrassedly. "Sorry."

"That had to be some nightmare." Trowa mused, studying her reactions as she leaned against the wall and placed one of the towels over her face. She only nodded but her hand and feet ticked. Quatre however looked like he was in deep thought, as if he had an inkling about what the dream could be about.

"Thank you. I'm fine now you two, if you want to go back to bed. I just want to take a shower." Trowa nodded pushing away from the counter. That's when he spotted two things he'd never before. Small lines on the under side of her wrist that stood out stark white against her otherwise flushed skin. Quatre stood as well.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Ami shook her head, not moving from her position on the ground. "We'll be down the hall if you need anything." She nodded again and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ami sighed as she stepped into a fresh night gown. She finally felt normal again after thirty minutes under the shower head and half a tube of toothpaste. She was quite sure that she smelled like a field of daisies but at least she had stopped shaking. She strolled into her room and smiled when she saw Quatre relaxed on her bed, head propped on the head board while he looked through a fashion magazine that Mina had left over. 

"I don't think that will be of any help unless you want to learn how to flirt with that guy in your chemistry class." She said and Quatre put it down beside the bed and motioned her over, noticing her brief hesitation to come nearer and the light blush on her cheeks.

"How are you doing?"

"Good if you do not include the bruised ego." She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his stomach, settling her head on his chest. He smiled sleepily as she sighed again nuzzled in closer. "Thank you." His eyebrows rose a little.

"For what?"

"Everything. Being here…" Her cheeks went red again. "I don't know what I would do without you." Quatre rubbed her back and her eyes drooped slightly. He easily clicked off the lamp next to her bed and listened for Ami's breath to even. "Where's Trowa?"

"He went to talk with your mom and Triton." Ami nodded sleepily, stifling a yawn as the soft circles on her back seemed to draw her back into sleep but she fought it. She didn't want to go to sleep if it meant going back to _that_.

"I hate it when I have dreams like that."

"What happened in it?" Ami closed her eyes.

"Everything that happened then. It's strange. I hadn't had a dream that vivid about it for a long time. Maybe seeing Sae again really shook the foundation." She sighed and buried her face in his t-shirt. "I was thinking about maybe telling the girls about what happened. They have a right to know but I just don't think I can. So I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind…" He pushed a lock of her hair off of her face and she opened her eyes again, smiling at him weakly.

"Of course I'll come. Just let me know when you're ready."

"You can go back to Trowa's room if you want. I should probably get some homework done and I don't want to keep you awake." Quatre shook his head, reading the fatigue and apprehension in her eyes.

"That's alright, I like it here. You go to sleep. I can tell how tired you are." She looked ready to protest but he placed a kiss on her cheek then tucked her securely in his arms. "I'll stay awake and if I see that you start having the nightmare again I'll wake you up." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as she settled against him.

"Alright. Goodnight." Within a few minutes her breath had evened but her hold on him remained as steely as ever.

"She really must have been tired." Triton said strolling in a few minutes later. Quatre started and pushed up, trying to pull Ami's arms from him but her soon to be stepfather held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to come and see how she was doing but it looks like you beat me to it." Quatre relaxed as Triton sat at the end of the bed and stared at her. "Her mother's really frazzled. She's talking about withdrawing her from school for the rest of the year." Quatre frowned, looking down at Ami's sleeping figure.

It would kill her if she couldn't see the girls everyday. "With all due respect sir I don't think that's a very good idea." The man sighed.

"I don't either but Kia's a very determined woman. I'm assuming that you know what happened when she was in Carmel. About why she was in the hospital." Quatre nodded and Triton nodded as well.

"I thought so." He sighed and looked at Ami's sleeping face then patted Quatre's knee and pushed himself up. "Well Quatre you know that I've always thought of you as another son so I trust you. Just don't stay up too late." Quatre nodded obediently as Triton left, shutting the door behind him as he went.

* * *

Ami was just entering the deep realms of dreamless slumber when she heard it. The shrill ring of some alarm that wasn't just in her head. She knew it wasn't because Quatre stopped rubbing her back. That in itself was bad enough. She groggily looked up at Quatre who had pulled her communication watch from her beside table. 

"Hello?" He whispered into it.

"Quatre? What the hell are you doing with Ami's watch?" Haruka's shrill voice asked and Ami chuckled. He looked down at her in surprise, his cheeks going red.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you after everything." He said handing it to her.

"Hello! I am still here you know." Haruka said impatiently.

"I know and I apologize. What happened?" Ami asked dreamily.

"Michi is getting weird images in the mirror. I think something is going to happen. We just wanted to give you a heads up in case we find anything."

"Have you talked with Luna or Artemis?" She asked sleepily and Haruka nodded.

"Yes, now what was he talking about, after all that happened? And why exactly are you in bed with him?"

"What?" Michiru said and Ami groaned as her teal haired friend popped up next to Haruka. "I'm surprised at you Ami."

"It's nothing like that Michiru. I can assure you. We were just talking about an, uh, friend of mine from Carmel. She's uh, she's here." Haruka frowned.

"You mean one of those girls who screwed you over?" Ami flinched but nodded.

"So to say."

"I can't believe you. After everything they did to you. She has a lot of courage to show her tail around here now. I feel like going over there now and-"

"I think that's why Quatre is there love." Michiri intercepted. "Well, we'll let you know if we need your assistance alright." Ami nodded and the link closed. She sighed and Quatre chuckled.

"No rest for the weary I suppose." He said and she nodded sitting up to grab her pen from her table just in case but she frowned when she saw that it was devoid of anything except the lamp and a digital clock.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Quatre asked as she pushed herself all the way up and began to look around frantically.

"My transformation pen, I always keep it right here but now it's…" Suddenly it hit her. She looked at the closed door then back at Quatre. "Sae."

* * *

"Ok Ames, what the hell is going on? What do you mean you couldn't find your pen and what does Dorothy's party have anything to do with it?" A very unpleased Raye demanded as she climbed into the already packed car. Ami really hadn't planned on this many people coming with her. "And why are _you_ here?" She flung a look at a sleepy Duo, who shrugged and pointed to an equally as sleepy Mina and Lita, who were resting their heads against one another. 

"They go, I go." Raye huffed as she slid the door closed and pulled her thin sweat shirt closer. The car lunged forward and Trowa sent an apologetic look in the back that no one seemed to catch in the dark car.

"This better not take long. Haruka and Michiru said that something might be going down."

"That's why we're going to the party, right Ami?" Serena said trying to stifle her yawn.

"Uh, yes Serena. I believe that Sae may have taken the pen and she wasn't downstairs when we checked and I have reason to believe that she's at Dorothy's."

"What's with that girl anyway? You sure do have a weird pick in friends." Raye said then frowned as she thought of her words. "Well, except for us."

"Yea, and I think she's trying to steal Duo or something! She called while we were mak-, uh, studying. Who even knows how she got his number." Mina said perking up all of a sudden. Serena snorted and Mina went a little red then swatted at her fellow blonde.

"Well, can you blame her? Look at me. I'm American grade A." Duo said and Trowa sent a skeptical look to Quatre, who just shook his head in shame.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to swallow that ego. But what were you saying Ami about this Sae chick, there's definitely something off about her. She gave me a bad feeling this morning." Raye said and Serena nodded eagerly.

"Yea, and she kept saying something about an apology or something. What for?" Ami licked her lips as silence pervaded over the SUV.

"Well, it's uh, a long story." Ami said, ignoring the look that Quatre sent her.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that Dorothy lives in the valley." Duo said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Ami felt herself sinking down in her seat and wrapped her arms firmly around her legs in an attempt to stop them from shaking.

"I, well, it's, you see not something that I can just say…"

"Gees, you're practically shaking." Lita mused next to her. Serena looked on curiously as Lita removed her jacket to place over Ami's shaking shoulders. Ami threw her friend a thankful glance and tried to gather her thoughts. She could feel, rather then see, the searching gazes of her friends from all corners of the dark car.

She felt a comforting hand on her arm and looked at Quatre in the passenger seat, already feeling the burning in her eyes. She let his hand slide down to hers and gave it a tight squeeze then looked around the silent car. Trowa was looking back at her patiently in the rearview mirror, Mina and Lita sat to her right, both looking on in curious, if only a little concerned expressions. Behind her sat Duo, Raye and Serena were all silent for once. Serena had even leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lita's headrest so she could hear better. It was now or never.

Her gaze flickered back to Quatre uncertainly and he gave her hand another squeeze and nodded for her continue.

"I think it's time." She licked her suddenly dry lips again and tried to withdraw into herself. It felt like each one of her heartbeats echoed around the car as Trowa turned down the low playing music that had been streaming through the radio.

"Come on Ames, we're your friends, you can tell us anything." Mina said and Ami managed a painful smile.

"I know. And I've wanted to tell you for a long time but just couldn't do it. I was afraid of what you would think of me after you knew. If you'd even still want to be my friends." Quatre gave her hand another squeeze recognizing the slight break in her voice.

"We'd never do that. You know us Ames besides, it's not like you used to be a man or anything." Duo joked but Raye quickly shushed him and placed a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"The idiot has a point. We're here for you no matter what." Serena nodded eagerly. "Now what happened? You've got us all worried to death here."

Ami drew in a deep breath and looked around at her friends. "It's about Zach," She closed her eyes and shook her head, then blinked them open again. "Zoicite. Last semester before I came here. We," She closed her eyes again, fighting a loosing battle against the emotions stirring around in her. "He, uh." She licked her lips again and gulped. She could feel the word clawing up her throat, leaving a sick feeling in her stomach and for a few seconds she thought she was going to be sick for the second time that night. She squeezed Quatre's hand one last time and looked at Lita. "He raped me." The car jerked into the other lane for a second, startling everyone until Trowa pulled over to a sudden stop and threw the car into park.

Loud silence settled for a few millennia long seconds as the word hung in the air. Lita's mouth sagged open and a gust of air huffed out of her chest like she'd been punch. She blinked a few times then placed her hand over her heart and looked away.

Ami was almost sure she was going to be sick. This was a mistake. Why had she done it? Why hadn't she just kept it to herself? The tears that had been threatening to spill over all night finally became too much. She tore her shaky hand from Quatre's, startling him somewhat, and pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She managed to choke out before she ran for the side of the road, which for now was deserted, just like she was. A hot tear burned down her face and she went to wipe it away but a vice like grip had grabbed her hand and she was pulled into a crushing hug before she could stop it. She blinked in confusion then wrapped her arms around Trowa's middle. He kissed her forehead and she doubled her hold on his jacket and let the remainder of her tears out.

"I am so sorry." Ami sniffled as he pulled her to arms length. "I just had no idea." His normally emotionless green eyes reflected the same inner turmoil that she herself was feeling and for a few seconds it looked as if he were going to cry as well but he just gave her another hug. She took a shaky breath and tried to calm her speeding heart.

"None of us did." She looked over to see that the rest of her friends had come out and were standing around them. They stood still for a few seconds then all at once lunged at her and she soon found herself in a big sniffling ball of arms and apologies. "We should have. We're you friends and we should've known that something was bothering you." Mina said.

"You should've told us sooner. It's just such a shock. We didn't know how to react." Raye said and Serena nodded from somewhere in the ball.

"We're practically sisters."

"And we would never abandon you Ami, no matter what." Lita concluded.

"Then you still want to be my friends?" Ami said and Mina let out a watery giggle as they all pulled away and made fuss out of smoothing her hair and wiping at her tears.

"You can't get rid of us that easily. Of course we still want to be your friends." Ami returned the watery smile and looked around at them all. They hadn't left her. They were still on her side. It made her heart burst and the shaky unbalanced feeling in her disappear. They really weren't going anywhere.

"What made you think that we'd just leave you like that?" Duo asked, feeling a little left out so he gave her a hug as well. She sniffled happily as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, that's what happened with my friends last year, as soon as they found out." Raye gasped.

"So that's the apology?" Ami nodded.

"Well they weren't really your friends then." Mina nodded, appearing to be in thought.

"I guess this gives us even more of a reason to take down the Negaverse." Lita nodded, pounding her fist into her hand. "And boy are they going to pay."

"But first we need to get your pen back." Serena said. Ami nodded again. "But does that mean that Sae could be in with the Negaverse then too?" Ami blinked as she looked at Serena, who appeared to be in thought. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course the girls could've been in on it too. Especially if the goal that Beryl had in mind was to get rid of Ami before she had acquired her powers. The idea was that she would be so betrayed that she would choose death over living. Surely Ami wouldn't have gone through with it if she had friends to talk to.

"Way to go Sere." Mina said reading the expression on Ami's face. Serena grinned and looked around curiously.

"What did I do?" Raye rolled her eyes and grabbed Serena's shoulders, steering her back towards the car.

"Nothing. Now come on, we've got to get going." Ami nodded and took a determined step in that direction on to be grabbed by Quatre. She smiled against his chest as he pulled her towards him.

"Told you that they'd understand."

"It just feels like weight has been lifted off my chest. I-" She sighed and looked around then back at him. "Thank you."

"Come on you two!" Raye yelled and Quatre sighed, taking her hand.

"Let's go get revenge shall we?"

* * *

Well, that's all for now, took forever but I couldn't decide which way I wanted the story to go from the last chapter. Only a few more to go, as I'm sure you can tell. I really hope you liked it and I guess I'll see you in the next installment. P.S. Please review, thanks! 


End file.
